The Cullen Brothers
by acemckean
Summary: What happens when Bella, Alice and Rose meet the members of a famous group, after winning a contest to meet them? Will there be love? Will everything work out? Will Bella and Edward get their happy ending? Some OOC!Cannon pairings. AU/AH!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter reworked. I switched a couple of things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, thanks.

**Check out my other story Marital Bliss, the story Searching by Twilightmommyof4girls.**

* * *

"Bella," Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

I was still lying here all comfortable and warm in my bed, void of any reasons to escape the confines of it so fast.

"What Rose?" I shouted back in response.

"Time to get your butt up for school," she said, waltzing in through my bedroom door. "Your alarm went off over twenty minutes ago."

I reached for my covers to pull them up over my head to hide the daylight and my overbearing sister. The alarm started going off again, so I stretched out my arm without looking, feeling all around my bed stand. I heard the noise stop before I got the chance to hit the button.

"Now quit hitting the snooze button. I don't want to be late again," She called out as she left my room to go get finished getting ready for school.

"But I don't wanna," I said to myself, kicking and flailing my legs under the covers as a silent, last fight against the tyranny known as school.

I knew she was right. One more of the late starts and we would both be finding ourselves in detention… Again.

---------------------------------------------------------

Luckily we got to school with hardly any time to spare. School these days was getting to be boring, tedious at best. Like every other day, I spent all my time with my two best friends. See there was me Isabella Swan(Bella for short), and then there was my twin, completely gorgeous Rosalie. We looked nothing alike being fraternal twins and all. Most people were unable to even tell that we have the same parents. Rose, was the epitome of beauty, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body that every boy drooled over and every girl envied. We are polar opposites. I was clumsy, dull brown hair and eyes. I really did not think that I was God awful ugly or anything, but when you are constantly compared to Rose you don't exactly feel like a beauty queen.

To finish up our little threesome, was our best friend Alice Brandon. What could I say to describe Alice? She has been Rose and my best friend since the seventh grade. She had spiky black hair, she was really cute and petite in every way. Her personality was spunky and had energy like the energizer bunny. Let's just say, she was without the need to ever have caffeine. I had other friends also, but the three of us were thick as thieves, we were inseparable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and I were walking out of Spanish and with still with no sign of Alice today, we were both starting to get a little worried.

"Did she call you and tell you she wasn't coming?" I asked Rose, while the two of us were walking towards the cafeteria.

"No, I even tried her home, cell, text and nothing. I haven't heard from her at all," Rose said. She was looking at her cell phone again to see if she had any messages.

"Rose. Bella," Alice called out from across the lunch room.

"Alice where have you been?" I said, as we were walking closer to her. I opened my mouth to ask her something else as I was abruptly cut off. "What are.."

"I was up all night trying to get these tickets to the concert," she said, sounding hesitated and tired.

"What concert?" I asked.

"The Cullen Brothers," she said shrieking.

I rolled my eyes and moaned.

"I heard that," she spat back at me.

"Alice, I will never understand your obsession with those three," I sarcastically smirked at her.

"What?" She said practically biting my head off. She had turned her attention away from me for the moment.

Rose made her way over to where Alice was seated . She tapped her on the shoulder before asking, "Alice, what are you doing?"

"Oh, well they are giving away the last set of tickets today at noon, so I have to listen to call in," she answered. Her ear was placed up flush with the radio.

Just then a booming voice came out of her radio as she increased the volume. "The tenth caller wins four backstage passes to the Cullen Brothers concert tomorrow night," the voice on the radio stated.

Rose and I both looked over at Alice ,while she was jumping up and down and screaming her head off.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she shrieked. Quickly she started hitting numbers on her cell phone,

"Quiet Alice, how much soda have you had today?" I said questioning her, while looking around the room

trying to hide my embarrassment.

"None I swear. I only had two Red Bulls," she stated, while holding the cell phone up to her ear and listening to the ringing.

"Alice," Rose and I said in unison.

"What? Shhhh. I'm trying to hear," She said quite bluntly.

I just stood there placing my hands on my hips and rolling my eyes at her. Alice can be so difficult some times, but I know better than to cross her.

She could be worse than a demon Tinkerbell.

"Hello, you are caller ten," the voice on the phone beamed..

"Wha…What!" Alice said, screaming so loud that I was sure that everyone within a ten mile radius could probably hear.

"Well it seems that someone is very happy to be going…." he said being once again cut off by her screaming.

"Oh my God," Alice said, while seeming to be in sort of a trance like state.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alice, Alice Brandon" she said, screaming back into the phone.

"Well Alice," he laughed while continuing, "you and three of your friends are going to have a great time with a private meet and greet with the boy's."

Alice and Rose were now jumping up and down looking like total idiots. I just lowered my head to avoid any further embarrassment from the likes of these two.

"Thank you, thank you," Alice said into the phone.

As soon as the line disconnected Alice turned around while looking at both Rose and I while saying, "I cannot wait…The Cullen Brothers…Girls are you not freaking out or what?"

"Oh, that Emmett," Rose swooned while continuing, "he is so hot."

"Don't even get me started about Jasper, I could go on, and on, and on , and.." I cut her off while she was on one of her delusional OCD(obsessive Cullen Disorder) rants.

"Alice, yeah who are going to be the three other friends that you are taking?" I asked, hoping to possibly exclude myself from this adventure.

"Well Rose and you of course," she explained. She looked at me with an expression that would likely call out 'duh'.

Crap, she wanted me to go.

"No, I am not, that is just straight torture," I stated while going on with my plea, "I would rather make out with Mike Newton for two hours straight than go to that concert."

"Oh, yes you are," Rose said, demanding.

I decided a little pity might be needed to sway the jury.

"Come on Rose, Alice, it's bad enough when you two force me on your marathon shopping trips, but the Cullen Brothers?"

"Bella, my dear wonderful sister," Rose started off.

I thought at first she was going to be begging like Alice for me to go, but quickly went all south from there.

"You are going to go and before you even start to object let me tell you why," she said trying to dictate to me.

I rolled my eyes and she apparently noticed my frustration while whispering, "first, because Mom and Dad will not let me go unless both of us go to Seattle overnight. Second, because you will have fun. And lastly, if you don't do this for me, I will just have to tell on you to our parents about someone staying out till three o'clock in the morning last weekend at the party down at La Push."

"Great," I replied.

Blackmail. I didn't know she had it in her.

"I guess I am being forced into this with my arms tied behind my back. Fine, but I am not happy about this," I said, whining.

I stomped my foot like a five year old not getting a piece of candy at a store. I knew that I had lost this battle.

"Girls you know what this means?" Alice asked, while raising an eyebrow towards me.

"Shopping," Rose and Alice said in unison.

"God, I must have been really bad in my last life to deserve all of this," I said while fuming.

**Please show the love and hit that green button, even if to just say hi!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

My brothers and I had been on tour for the last nine months promoting our latest album. We had interviews, photo shoots, concerts, videos. It had really worn me and my brothers down. All those months without a vacation, a break or anything. I was finally looking forward to being off for a while, before we had to go back into the studio and start recording our next album.

Luckily our last show is in Seattle tomorrow night. Seattle, the place that my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and I, Edward now called home.

My parents bought a house about four years ago on the outskirts of town. It had to be somewhere more remote since we never had any privacy anymore. Fans and the paparazzi were everywhere all the time.

I would give anything to be normal sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I loved my life. I had been to places I would have never had the chance to see otherwise, had met famous people and had the opportunity to do things most people could only dream about. But I never went to high school, had real friends, played sports on a team or found a girl that liked me, Edward, and not just liked me for being Edward Cullen, member of the group the Cullen Brothers.

The group started a few years back when I was fourteen years old. Now I was almost eighteen. From the beginning we were very successful, since my mom, Esme had been in movies, she had contacts with all the right people: managers, agents, public relations and producers. Once the three of us, decided we wanted to do this more than a fleeting interest, it was a go. I wanted this, I loved music, I loved writing, composing and performing in front of a stadium full of fans was an exhilarating experience, that I cannot even begin to describe.

Apparently there must have been a need for boy bands, because in just six weeks after we had signed with our label, we already had a top ten hit, and it had been nonstop ever since. We have had three hit records, four number one singles and have even been nominated for a Grammy. We had toured to Japan, Australia, and Europe. We had even appeared on a few T.V. shows making guest appearances, and recently, I had been approached to even star in a movie, yeah right like I would want to attract even more attention to myself than what I had right now.

My brother Emmett was a senior in high school back when this all began, so he had some of the experiences of being a normal teenager: school, sports, parties, GIRLS and dating. He had always been a ladies man, since he was built solid like a football player, the same as in high school. And still even at twenty one years of age, all the girls still go nuts over him like he was a giant teddy bear. He had dated a couple of famous people, been in the tabloids quite a few times linked to others, but I knew him better than that. We would always get a good laugh when we read who his latest conquest was.

Jasper on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Emmett. He was quiet, reserved and deep. He really was a great guy and my best friend. I know I can talk to him about anything, he had a way to keep me calm even under pressure. At nineteen years old, he seemed so more mature than Emmett, but I guess that was because of all the pranks that Emmett had pulled over the past three plus years. If I had learned anything while I spent the last three years of my life on the road with those two was this:

It was better to be Emmett's partner in crime than be subjected to some of the crap that he could come up with. And that with Jasper he had a silent fury; he would get back at you in a way you never saw coming, he was sneaky.

I finished off our little group. I seemed to balance things between the three of us. Where the other two brought positives to the scheme of things, I tended to detract. I would consider myself an okay guy, but I had grown impatient with this lifestyle and it started to show. I was moody lately and I think all the pressure of things had gotten to me. Being the lead singer of the group placed me in the public eye, more than the others. The girls started to throw themselves at me and it was getting pretty pathetic.

"One more show guys," Emmett said, yawning after we boarded the tour bus in Portland.

"Yeah, I need to sleep past seven one of these days and go to bed before one in the morning," Jasper said.

"Oh, does little Jasper need his beauty sleep?" Emmett joked, trying to not burst out into laughter.

"Emmett, shut it. I'm tired and you really don't want to piss me off right now," Jasper said, seeming more testy than usual.

"Jasper, what's eating you?" I asked, trying to deflect some of the hostility that I knew was starting to brew.

I was so tired, I didn't want to listen to those two "girls" whine all the way to Seattle.

I looked down to my phone, that went off and let me know that I just received a new text message. Luckily backstage I remembered to put my phone in my pocket as I waited for a phone call from Mom. She was trying to coordinate with James, our manager, about some last minute stuff, which meant interviews and appearances before our much needed vacation. I read the text, saw that it was not from her, and put it back in my pocket before my brothers could ask anything.

Apparently, I was not quick enough.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett asked in a squeaky voice, trying to annoy me.

"What, Emmikins," I said sarcastically.

He knew I hated being called Eddie. I could see this was going to be a long night if he was starting this already. He had already started pushing Jasper's buttons, so I guess I was next.

"So how's what's her name?" he said, trying to get a rise out of me.

Crap this was going to be a long night, but I knew if I ignored him it would just continue and I wanted to get this over with, so he would shut up.

"First of all, my name is Edward you giant oaf, and secondly, I don't know who you are talking about."

"Oh really, Edward, then who were you talking to on the phone last night after the show till after two?" Emmett asked.

_Damn!_

I was avoiding this conversation, and they knew it.

It was really nothing, but I knew if they had even the slightest inclination that I was speaking to a girl, let alone her, then all hell would break loose. In addition to that, I would have to listen to all their 'advice', plus all the stupid looks Emmett would have given me in an attempt to make me feel like an idiot.

"Tanya," Jasper replied.

_Double damn._

Remind me not to tell him anything, anymore. I hit him on the back of the head after he said this.

"What? I'm trying to get him to shut the hell up, so I can go to sleep!" he stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks," I growled.

"So, Edward," Emmett shouted across the bus to get my attention. "I thought you were done with her? What's the story morning glory?"

Oh, he was just laying it on thick now.

"Tanya called because she wants to get back together. I don't even know what her deal is, she never even seemed like she liked me. It was all just a stunt with her," I said.

"Publicity whore!" Emmett joked.  
_  
Boy, he had the flair for the dramatic going._

"Yeah, tell me about it, ever since her show got dropped, she has been looking for someway to stay in the spotlight. But I know better," I said and hoped the subject would now be dropped.**  
**

* * *

**Please remember to read and review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

* * *

Remember to check out my other story, **Marital Bliss** and **Searching** by **Twilightmommyof4girls**, my wonderful Beta!!!

* * *

The drive from Forks to Seattle was very boring, so I decided to try to go to sleep since the damn pixie and my sister thought we should get on the road at the crack of dawn. I had to get up at about seven thirty, so I could shower and pack the stuff I would need for a weekend in the city.

Rose and I had to spend all night convincing our mom and dad to let us go spend the night in Seattle. My mom was really not the problem, but my dad needed a little prodding.

See my dad, Charlie, was the local police chief here in our small dreary town, his opinion on 'city life' was always negative, sighting to much violence mainly. He would read the paper and shake his head in disgust, as he would see a story about this robbery, or rape, or murder. His opinion was that Rose and I would not be safe in a big city without some type of parental supervision.

I guess that he seemed to forget that we were eighteen years of age and we legally were of age to be able to do anything, go anywhere we wanted, but we were his little girls; he just wanted to protect us and keep us safe.

Our mom, Renee, seemed fine with the thought of us spending the night in Seattle, since Rose and I would be together, along with Alice, of course. They considered her their third daughter and were just as protective of her as much as the two of us. So when we told them that Alice was going and that she would be there all alone without us, my dad finally gave the okay.

But there were conditions:

First, we had to call them as soon as we got there. My dad wanted to actually drive us there and come tomorrow to pick us up. He even had the wise idea to maybe get a room next to ours to ensure our safety, but luckily Mom reminded him that he had to work as she gave both of us girls a wink.

Second, we had to keep our cell phones with us at all times.

Third, Dad explained to us that he would be calling the hotel to make sure that we were safe and not wondering all about the town. He actually had the nerve to suggest calling in a couple of favors with some Seattle Police Officers, to see if they could maybe check in on us.

_Over protective much?_

Lastly, he had Rose and I promise to take pepper spray with us, and Alice too. That was after my mom said that a tazer would be a little over the top. I didn't think he was ever going to agree, but I really didn't care, I was actually hoping that he would of said no, so I would be home in my bed still sleeping, but no.

Way to disappoint me, Dad.

Sitting in the car after sleep avaided me, I began talking to Angela. Angela Weber was the closest person to us outside of our little threesome. Angela had recently began dating a boy in our grade. His name was Ben and she had a crush on him since we were Freshman. I never understood why it took so long for her to make a move, but she was shy and reserved. Angela was very pretty, she had long brown hair and always had a smile on her face, so I am glad to see that she is happy with Ben.

All awhile we were talking, I was listening to Alice's and Rose's conversation. They were talking about their recent dates that they had and how excited they were to be going shopping up here in Seattle for dresses for the concerts, rather than in Port Angeles . At least I knew that it would not be an all day shopping madness, since the concert was at seven tonight and Alice was told to be there a little after six, so we could go backstage before the concert.

It took a little over two and a half hours to drive there. After driving around for over a half an hour, we finally found the hotel and got checked in. Alice had also won a hotel room, limo, dinner in addition to the tickets and backstage passes.

I have to admit it was nice to get out of town, even if it was just for the night . It'd been awhile since I had been out and had a good time.

_Not since Jake ._

UGH!

I broke up Jake almost three weeks ago, after I had found out that he had cheated on me with Lauren Mallory. Jake was my first real boyfriend, we had been together for almost a year and not being with him hurt. It hurt even more when I saw him and the whore out in public, or him picking her up after school, like he used to do with me. But I made a promise that tonight I was coming here and I was going to have a good time.

Like it or not.

After we checked in, we went to the closest mall which happened to be the largest. We spent the next three hours going from store to store, but all four of us found really amazing dresses. I wanted to wear jeans and a tee shirt, but Alice told me this may be a once in a lifetime thing meeting famous people. I guess I had to agree, it wasn't everyday that we got celebrities visiting Forks.

Once we got back to the hotel, I knew it was time for my own personal hell on earth, playing Bella Barbie. I showered and was quickly woman handled by Alice. She started yelling at me about how we were running late and we were never going to make it to the concert, let alone dinner, on time. She and Rose did my hair and make up while Angela and I were talking and joking with them.

"Bella, if you do not stay still I am going to make you look like 'The Joker' from Batman," Alice yelled at me, while I was trying to not laugh in her face.

"Geez Alice, it's only a stupid concert," I said.

Then Alice put a little smile on her face and stepped on my foot as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Damn Alice, what in the hell did you do that for?" I screamed at her while trying to soothe my throbbing foot.

"It is not a stupid concert Bella, I am going to see the man of my dreams," she was starting to stare off into space while speaking again. "Now shut up and quit fidgeting."

"Fine," I screamed back at her as Alice went out into the room to get some lip gloss.

She left me in there with Rose.

"Why do you mess with her so much about this? Can't you see that she is really happy and excited about tonight? Can you not rain on her parade?" Rose whispered.

I knew she was right, it had been a while since Alice was happy. Not since before her mom died of cancer about a year ago. Right then I promised Rose.

"I'll lay off Rose, I should apologize to her...." I was trying to say as she caught me off.

"No, just drop it. I don't want her getting upset thinking about things okay?" Rose pleaded.

"Okay," I said.

Just then Alice walked back into the room and finished my lips. I was then quickly turned to see the full length mirror that was on the back of the door.

"Tada!" Alice and Rose said in unison.

I was truly amazed at the magic those two could work. "Wow," I said in a whisper.

I had to admit those two had mad skills when it came to making me look good. I was in a black knot front, tight fitting dress that came about five inches above the knee. I looked like I was heading out to a club. But not trampy, just looking pretty damn good!

"You are sure going to get some attention in that tonight," Angela stated.

"Great," I said while thinking about guys looking me up and down. The thought of that made me want to puke.

I had not worn anything like this…. Since Jake.

_No. I am not going there, I caught my self._

"Come on guys we're going to be late," Alice shrieked.

I quickly turned to see her in a teal little tube dress that she had bought today. She looked really pretty, the color was perfect on her, such a contrast to her black spiky hair. No one else could of pulled the dress off, but who am I talking about, this is Alice. She could probably make a potato sack look good.

Now if my dad could see Rose right now he would probably just keel over or something. He defiantly would tell her to go straight to her room and change. She had on a 'Lipstick Red' tight fitting dress that hardly covered her at all.

"Good thing Dad hasn't seen you in the dress," I said sarcastically.

"Your one to talk, look at you. I don't think you have ever worn anything that short and tight," she came back at me with.

She was right this was defiantly out of my comfort zone, way out of it. I was a jeans and tee shirts kind of girl.

We all soon filed out of the hotel, all of us receiving cat calls and stares all the way through the lobby. Once outside I saw the Escalade Limo and we all got in and left. It was a little after five and Alice was already freaking out about the time. We got to the restaurant and waited to get seated. About an hour later we were still waiting and Alice was even more on edge, so we just decided to leave and either get something at the concert, or wait till after.

All the way driving to the Key arena, where the concert was being held, Alice would not sit still. To an outsider, you would of thought that she had A.D.H.D., she was fidgeting and kept squealing, it was starting to give me a headache. To top it all off she started to sing all the 'Cullen Brothers' songs she could think of.

The limo driver pulled up behind the arena and quickly helped us out of the limo, where we were greeted by a pretty looking brown haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Kate, I am the Cullen Brothers personal assistant, now which one of you is Alice Brandon?" she questioned while looking down at her clipboard.

"I'm Alice Brandon!" Alice said anxiously, acting like a giddy school girl, jumping up and down.

"Nice to meet you, now if you will all follow me back stage you will get to meet the boys here in about," she said while looking down at her watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"Oh, here you're going to need these," she said while passing all four of us I.D. badges on string.

We put them on while walking through the long hallway that must of been used for loading all the equipment. Then walked through a door that was clearly backstage at the arena. You could hear all the people coming into the theater finding their seats and all of the workers setting up everything for the concert. My heels were killing me, probably from the evil pixie stepping on my foot, so I was relieved when we were finally lead to a very nice room off to the side.

"Here we go," Kate said, looking rushed. "The boys will be here in a few to meet you for about five minutes and then I will come back to take you to your seats. Would any of you like some water or soda or anything?"

We all said no and then she told us to help ourselves if we changed our minds. We sat down on the couch and none of us hardly said anything. I think we were all too nervous. After almost thirty minutes of waiting, I was getting tired of sitting and as soon as I rose up on my feet, the door opened.

"No need to stand on my account," the large one said.

He was really good looking, he was built and you could see his muscles under his button up shirt that he had on. Rose giggled and I quickly realized that this one must have been Emmett, the one that she had thought was so hot.

"Ummm," I said, it was all I could muster at the moment.

I didn't really know which one was which, I never listened to any of their music, so I was at a loss for words.

Quickly another male entered the room, and Alice squealed.

So this must be Jasper.

He looked up at her and smiled while I even noticed a little blush form on his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," he said as he quickly crossed the room in a couple of strides, making his way over to Rose.

"Ro..Rose, nice to meet you," she said while meeting his large outstretched hand and seeming really nervous. She then tried to step back ,but he didn't let go of the grip on her hand as she tried to introduce the rest of us.

She was smiling so much it looked like she was a clown. "Um, this is Angela, Bella, and Alice."

Jasper's head whipped up as soon as he heard Alice's name and then smiled just at her, again.

"It's our pleasure to meet all of you," Jasper said. He made sure to put his full attention on Alice.

I looked back at Alice and she was in a trance as so was he, just staring and smiling from across the room at each other.

I stepped over by Angela and asked," I thought there was three of them?" Still with a smile on my face making so it seemed that I was not even speaking.

"There is Edward, he is the only one the that we haven't meet," she whispered.

I just nodded

Just then we heard raised voices right out side the room arguing as they got closer to the room. The voices stopped right outside of the room, so they were in earshot now.

"I am so sick of these publicity stunts, we came hear to play, not sit here and shake hands with a bunch of squealing little fans," a angered, raised voice said.

I rolled my eyes and then looked over to Alice and Rose who were shocked by the statement. Apparently Emmett and Jasper were taken aback by the tone and words that they stepped out of the room.

"Shut the hell up," the one that must have been Emmett declared to the angered voice outside.

"Why do I have to shut up Emmett? I am sick and tired of all this crap, signing autographs, getting my picture taken with a bunch of stupid silly girls," the angry voice said.

"Because they can hear you. They are right inside this room you jackass. Now shut your freaking mouth and get your ass in here and say hello," Jasper said in a hushed errant tone, pulling the jerk with him by the arm.

"Girls you need to excuse my brother Edward here, we don't know what crawled up his ass and died," Emmett explained, coming back into the room quickly followed by Jasper and then the so called jackass, 'EDWARD'.

Time stood still the moment I looked at him.

God was he gorgeous, he had the most perfect color of bronze hair that I had ever seen, it was so disheveled and he was running his hand through it looking disgusted still. Just then, he looked around surveying the room. He put on a fake smile, as so it would seem not real. Then he looked straight at me.

I could have fainted right there.

His face was the most perfectly sculpted piece of artwork in existence, his lips were pursed and his skin looked immaculate, not a flaw what so ever. He either had really wonderful make up artists, or he was a God sent here to tempt me. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green that I ever encountered. They were a brilliant shade, a true color that had no trace of black or brown. Green was turning out to be my favorite color. When he looked at me it was like he was reaching my soul and pulling me into him.

All I could think was WOW!

"Edward, this is Rose, Angela, Alice and Bella," Emmett explained as Edward still stared at me.

He walked over towards me and held out his hand still holding me under his spell.

"Hello, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen," he said with a undertone of warmth and confidence.

Which I thought was rather arrogant of him considering the display just a minute ago outside this very room. I was aggravated now and a little pissed. How cocky of him to think he could say all of those things especially about me and my friends, even though besides him being absolutely perfect physically speaking, I could give two rats asses about him otherwise.

"Let's go girls apparently us, 'stupid silly girls,' are taking up to much of their precious little time," I seethed while holding a small smile on my face.

I quickly turned to grab Rose and Alice while Angela followed us out the door. I had to practically drag Rose and Alice, they were in their own little world with Emmett and Jasper.

"Good… Goodbye ," Alice whispered while we were walking, turning behind her to look at Jasper one last time while still being pulled by me.

"Bye Emmett, it was so nice to meet you," Rose bellowed back through the room.

"Wait… Wait." Emmett followed us out of the room while going on. " Can we all talk later after the concerts over? I'll get Kate to bring you back after and we can all just talk then."

"Sure!" Rose yelped out as we were walking towards Kat, to go get in our seats.

This is going to be such a great night.

_Not._

_I don't know how I got dragged into going to this._

* * *

**Remember to review!!!! Cliffie Queen out!**


	4. Chapter 4

MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY: ** MARITAL BLISS **AND MY WONDERFUL BETA'S STORY,** SEARCHING**. (IT'S UNDER MY FAVORITES)

IS STILL OWN NOTHING, BUT THE PLOT.

**(EPOV)**

Our tour bus pulled into Seattle at about two in the morning and I was awakened to the sounds of Emmett snoring like a chainsaw. After we finally checked in, I made it up to my room and I was so tired that I think I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow. I know we probably could of went home, but we didn't want to disturb Mom and Dad in the middle of the night.

_The sun seems to be rising earlier or maybe I am going to bed too late_.

I started to stir here in my bed. I don't think I had a peaceful sleep in so long. I doubt that I even had dreams anymore. I guess not with everything that had been going on in my head these days. I was starting to feel like a drone, a zombie, a robot. Going through the motions day after day, doing the same thing was getting monotonous. This break was going to be just what the doctor ordered. Here I was inches away from being 18 years old, with having achieved so much in my life already, but I wanted more, I needed more. When I start off with this thinking, I feel truly selfish. Selfish for the fact that most people would want to be where I am, stand in my shoes, but all I wanted was to get out of these shoes and this life.

There was a knock at the door that pulled me back into reality, pulled me out of my depression. Kate was at the door bringing me breakfast and yelling me it was time to get up.

We left forty-five minutes later to go to the radio station. We walked in and got situated before the interview began.

"We are here with the Cullen Brothers… who are going to be performing at the Key arena tonight. Hi guys, thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedules to talk to us," the announcer said.

"Thanks for having us," Jasper replied.

"You are welcome. So guys, your last single had been number one on the charts for almost four weeks now, how do you feel about this?" the announcer questioned.

"Oh, our fans are the best and they mean everything to us. We wouldn't be where we are without them," Emmett said while I just sat there rolling my eyes.

"So Edward, how are you things with you and the lovely Tanya Denali?" the announcer started off while I was having an internal gut check. Personal stuff is not to be questioned. "Or can you not discuss the matter?" He had a smug smile on his face.

I hate these interviews. It's like everyone is just trying to catch you at a bad time. They can pounce and get some information to make a name for themselves off of what is breaking news, or good gossip.

"You know Tanya and I are good friends and that's all I have to say on the subject."

There take that I thought.

If I could I would give myself a high five. Hopefully the smug S.O.B. would leave me alone now.

He countered that statement with, "I didn't mean anything it's just people out there, your fans, would like to know more about you."

Like I stated before S.O.B.,

Enough said.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me after the last statement. I just coughed to get him focused on something else. Then the tables turned away from me. Ha!

"So Emmett, how was dating Irina." HA HA! I thought before the announcer continued…"She is smoking hot and rich and wow!"

"Yeah, Irina was great, oops I mean is great and I don't see much of her anymore with being on tour so much." He was sweating.

I was laughing at him, leave it to Emmett to sound like a man whore to everyone listening in Seattle right now.

"Do you plan on seeing her again since you are ending your tour tonight?" the announcer questioned.

I was hoping that Emmett would just keep his mouth in check or our P.R. people and James would be having a field day with him later.

"That's between her and I," Emmett replied.

Good the dork kept his mouth shut ,maybe now he will understand the saying 'less is more.'

This continued for another couple of minutes and then luckily our people cut it short. If James was here, Emmett and I would be chewing him a new A-hole right now. He knows that we want our personal life to stay personal.

Next on our lovely dreary day was a C.D. signing at the West Lake Mall. I don't know how my day could get any worse, but it did. There were so many fans there, that our visit had to be cut short for the simple fact that there was not enough security to handle and contain the rowdy fans. We were quickly lead back to our car by our own security.

"Oh Eddie," Emmett teased.

"What now?" I barked back.

"Nothing Eddie, I just wanted to know what's got your panties in a bundle?" he stated.

"Nothing Emmett!!" I raised my voice trying to make a point, "I'm just tired."

"We'll snap out of it, you should be happy, not acting like such a spoil sport," he said.

I was rolling my eyes in disgust at him now.

"Leave me alone," I said angrily, trying to get him to back off.

"Oh are you just mad that they brought up your Tanya?" Emmett teased while messing up my hair.

"No you asshole, now leave me alone," I said then turning my head away him, looking out the window.

I didn't know what to say, I liked Tanya, but I just didn't want to talk about this with him.

"Emmett just leave him alone," Jasper said ,trying to get Emmett off my case.

"What else do I have to do?" he joked back.

_Yeah real funny._

---------------------------

We arrived at home, a little after noon, for lunch. They had offered to come and meet us at some restaurant, but with all the publicity, we all just really wanted to relax, instead of constantly getting hounded for autographs and pictures. Gosh I miss my mom's cooking. There was nothing like it. My mom, Esme was a famous actress, she hardly worked anymore, now she does mainly charity work and helps out a by being a spokesperson for certain foundations. My dad is a doctor hear in Seattle, chief of staff at the local hospital. He met my mom when he was a doctor at Cedar Sini hospital in Los Angeles. They said it was love at first sight and they have been together ever since. I wish love was that simple, to just see someone and know everything will be alright, that as long as you are together everything will work out for the best. Yeah right, what a joke.

"Mom, Dad, your favorite people in the whole world are here," Emmett bellowed in the foyer.

"Boy's!!!" Esme cried out from up the stairs.

"Good to see you son's, you don't know how much we have missed you all. So how is everything? We are so happy that you are home," Carlisle said while trying to grab all three of us in a group hug.

As we walked towards the kitchen my father continued, "So how long will you boy's be home for?"

"Well after tonight, we should be staying here for about six week," I replied.

"Six weeks, I thought Jasper told me three months at least, maybe even a little bit longer," my mother questioned.

"We would of, but they want us back in L.A. earlier so we can start recording for our next album," I stated with hesitation in my voice. I knew that my parents missed us, especially my mom. "You know, strike while the iron's hot? So we have to get right back into the studio as quick as possible."

"Do you have other stuff going on besides that?" she asked while looking away.

I hoped that this was not upsetting her.

"Not a whole lot( I lied) just some P.R. stuff, a couple of interviews, photo shoots, late night appearances," I replied.

"Not a whole lot hmm?" She was catching on.

"Nothing that should keep any of us away longer than a day Mom," I said and then gave her a hug.

I guess it was hardest on her with me being away, since I was the youngest, her baby, as she would call me. We had always had a great relationship. She was on the road with us till last year, when I was 16. Mom and Dad thought that we needed some 'supervision', but chose to stay home this past tour to be with my dad.

"Well how about we fix it?" she stated.

"Fix what?" I questioned back.

She smiled as she said, "You'll see."

She then yelled for both of my brothers and my dad to follow her downstairs.

"Now you'll see what I mean, take a look," she said and then opened the door.

Inside was a state-of-the-art recording studio. It had everything that we needed. I even think this was better than the one that we worked out of for our last three albums.

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett squealed.

"Nope, this is so your Dad and I can see our boy's much, much more," she said.

"Mom, Dad, you didn't have to do this," I said.

"Yes we know that, but we want you guy's home with us more," she said while putting her arm around my father.

After lunch and watching my brothers mess around in the indoor pool, I had a couple of phone interviews and such or I would have joined them, we had to leave to get to the concert.

We went to the Key arena, where the concert was, to practice and warm up. Even though we have done this show I don't know how many times, we just like to get a feel of the place before we start the show, to make sure there are no surprises. We then had dinner with everyone since this was our last show of the tour. The band and all of us together were sort of our own little family, and I was going to miss them. We had also rented out a nightclub downtown to celebrate with them.

James and I started discussing some business stuff right after dinner. I had told him that he was already bombarding me with all of these appointments, then he started again with the guilt trip reminding me that 'even though we are done with the tour, we still had work to do.' Things started to get heated between us with raised voices back and forth. Don't misread me, I really liked James, he was like a older brother to me and my brothers. He had been there since the very beginning and we trusted him to have our best interests at heart. He was very much a type A personality, like me, that's why we always butted heads.

"James, I know I still have a job to do, but I was really needing a break," I declared.

"I know you want a break, but tomorrow you have a photo shoot and a interview for one of those teen magazines and they are flying out here to Seattle to do the interview," James stated.

"James, this is getting a little ridicules, I mean come on, would it really kill our career to take two weeks off? One week? Shit, I would even take forty eight hours right now," I said.

I was tired, frazzled and I was starting to take it out on him.

"Edward, stop, you and your brothers are what is hot right now and we have to deliver to the public," he said.

"You sound like we're just objects that can be tossed around," I said now with much more hostility then was necessary, but I was getting pissed.

"You know what I mean, the fans, those girls out there in the audience waiting to see you, they love you guys. They buy your C.D.'s, your shirts, your posters and all those magazines that keep you current, keep you in the public's eye. You guys don't realize that you are a hot commodity right now. Everything you touch turns to gold," James ranted on. He usually did this when he felt he was losing the battle. Then he continued, and I really wish that he hadn't. "Have you thought any more about the movie script that I wanted you to look at? They're really interested and I wanted to get back to them soon."

"No and I do not want to discuss it and don't bring it up again. " I said, sounding threatening. And then I asked "Where are my brothers?"

"They are in the holding room with the winners from the radio station contest." he stated .

My day already sucked and now its about to get even worse.

"I am so sick of these publicity little stunts, we came here to play, not sit here and shake hands with a bunch of squealing little fans."

I surprised myself with how loud I said it but I don't care I was tired, and pissed off and this just made everything a lot worse. I could tell this was going to be a bad show, but maybe I only had myself to blame.

Just then Emmett came out of the room quickly flanked by Jasper, I was getting ready to say something and then Emmett cut me off by raising his hand up.

"Shut the hell up," Emmett said, apparently pissed off at me for something or whatever.

I just rolled my eyes since I really did not want a full out confrontation right now.

"Why do I have to shut up Emmett? I am sick and tired of all this crap, signing autographs, getting my picture taken with a bunch of stupid silly girls," I replied, I was really mad now.

"Because they can hear you. They are right inside this room you jackass. Now shut your freaking mouth and get your ass in here and say hello," Jasper said in a quiet, but pissed off tone, pulling me by the arm into the room.

"Girls, you need to excuse my brother, Edward, here, we don't know what crawled up his ass and died." Emmett explained coming back into the room, quickly followed by Jasper and myself.

I was rolling my eyes and running my hand through my hair ( I do that a lot when I am nervous or upset). I was totally aggravated. Why couldn't we just stop all this ass kissing all the time? I was walking into the room and looked around at it's occupants that I did not know. I could tell that they were very pretty just from scanning the room. There was a blonde in a red dress, a girl with short black hair with a teal dress on, a girl with mousey brown hair and a brown dress, and a brunette in a black dress that was turned away from me at that moment.

"Edward, this is Rose, Angela, Alice and Bella," Emmett explained.

Just then she turned around to see me.

That's when I saw her.

Bella, gosh even her name was beautiful and even translated meant beautiful in Italian (one of the languages I spoke).

Bella, Bella, Bella, I had never seen anyone as breathtaking as her in all my life and I doubt I ever would.

She had long brown hair that was curled and framed her face gracefully. Her skin was creamy like buttermilk, with out even the hint of imperfection. She didn't wear a lot of make up, which I liked. She was a natural beauty, she blushed as I continued staring at her, which I enjoyed very much. The rose blush of her cheeks and her eyes, her eyes, they were the most exquisite thing. They were a chocolate brown, not a dull shit brown, but a rich color. They drew me in like a metal to a magnet. God, she looked like she just walked out of a magazine. I couldn't find one flaw with her at all.

She was perfect, she was my dream, she was Bella.

I was walking toward her holding out my hand to greet her. I just knew I had to hear her speak, I am sure she had a voice of an angel.

"Hello, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen," I said while trying to snap myself out of her magic.

She was like a beautiful witch bewitching me with a magic spell. I was drawn to her. I was trying to sound confident, rather than the blubbering fool in my head. Never before in my life has a women entranced me like this.

She rejected my hand, still holding me in with her eyes, when a little smile took over her face. Then she rejected me once again when the angel spoke. "Let's go girls apparently us 'stupid silly girls' are taking up to much of their precious little time."

I just stood there still with my hand out stretched towards her in total shock. To say I was expecting that would be the furthest thing from the truth. Ouch that hurt, see you don't understand, I hadnever had a girl reject me.

Never… till now.

"Good… Goodbye," Alice whispered while they were walking, turning behind her to look at Jasper one last time while being dragged out of the room by Bella.

"Bye Emmett, it was so nice to meet you," Rose bellowed back through the room.

"Wait… Wait." Emmett followed the girls out of the room. "Can we all talk later, after the concert is over? I'll get Kate to bring you back after and we can all just talk then."

"Sure!!" Rose yelped out. She was also being pulled away by Bella.

I felt froze in time. Like that moment kept replaying in my mind with her saying that and walking right past me.

What had just happened ?

_That's when I figured it out._

"Oh shit, she heard me outside," I whispered to myself.

"No shit Sherlock!!" Jasper exclaimed followed by, " For having an IQ as high as you do, you really are a dumbshit."

Emmett came back through the door then, looking like he could kill me right there.

"What the hell Edward, what is freaking wrong with you?" Emmett was screaming at me know.

I couldn't blame him, I deserved it. But it still didn't make the situation any better. I succeeded in really making this day suck.

Yep I did it, not Emmett, not Jasper, not James, just jackass Edward Cullen. Way to go!

"I'm sorry, James and I got into a heated discussion and he was walking me here and then I just lost it." I was apologetic. I was wrong, very wrong for the way I conducted my self.

"Well then, I have some advice for you then," Jasper said, glaring at me like I was a crazed maniac.

"What?" I gasped

"Next time you open your big ass mouth, think before you insert your foot, or I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won't know what the hell happened," Jasper said.

I knew he was pissed. It was one thing to have Emmett mad, but when Jasper gets pissed you better watch out.

The bottom line was this:

Emmett liked Rose

Jasper liked Alice

I liked Bella

_And I just screwed it all up._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

_**CLIFFIE QUEEN OUT!!!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**I know some og you dislike the Jonas Brothers. Their songs are the ones used in this chapter- Please forgive.**

* * *

"Kate!" I yelled once I saw her standing in the hallway, down the hall from the room we were just in.

The band had started to warm up now and I had to raise my voice a little to get her attention. As I called out to her, she turned and waved since she was on the phone.

"Yeah, goodbye," she spoke into the phone and then hung up.

"Hi girls, are you ready to go get in your seats?" she asked us while looking preoccupied.

"Sure," we all answered.

We were quickly escorted out a side door from the backstage that lead right to the front row. As soon as we were seated, I noticed a long walkway that extended off the main stage and was about three feet from where I was seated.

I looked quickly at Rose and Alice and could see the look on their face. War was about to erupt right here in the front row.

"Bella, what in the hell was your problem back there?" Rose seethed at me.

"Didn't you hear Edward and what he said?" I asked, my voice having a little edge to it.

I was angry at what the asshole said and also at myself.

"Yes, but you didn't need to be a bitch back there!" Alice exclaimed, making sure she also put her two cents in. "Your just damn lucky that they invited us back afterwards or you would be freaking dead right now."

Rose made sure to let me know she was really angry with me know. "Yeah, we'd have a spot out in a corn field for you already picked out."

I had to stand my ground and stand up for myself now.

"Oh stop, he was a jerk and needed to learn you can't treat everyone like shit, even if you are famous." I said while wanting to add 'also the most gorgeous man to ever step foot on Earth', but I thought I should just keep that one to myself.

Angela than leaned into me and whispered, "Did you see Edward looking at you?"

"No, he was just trying to introduce himself and be all 'suave'," I countered.

"No, he was checking you out," Angela said with a little smirk on her face like she caught me or something.

Then I felt a warmth come to my face as I blushed. "Whatever."

Could he of been?

Oh, how I wish that he did, would.

Ugh! I need to stop this.

Why would Edward Cullen be checking me out when he could be with anyone? Maybe he was a player, yeah that's probably the explanation. He would just use me and then I would get dropped, again.

Right then a male voice came over the loudspeaker said, "Hello everyone and welcome to the Key arena, now put your hands together and welcome, The Cullen Brothers!" Just then the lights went dark except for three bright lights that were making their way onstage and then they appeared. Angela, Rose and Alice rose to their feet along with ever person in the arena, besides me. I really didn't want to look at him, but then the next thing I know is all three of them were standing right in front of me, in front of us, on the walkway not even three feet away. The crowd was screaming and yelling all over the place. When the hollering seemed to lessen, I heard a voice.

"We want to say hello to all of our lovely fans," Edward said while smiling right at me.

He had a perfect crooked little smile that just sent my heartbeat racing, which of course caused me to blush. Oh crap, I hope he did not just see that.

Bad Bella, bad.

"We hope you all enjoy tonight's show," Jasper said while waving at everyone and gave Alice a wink.

I could hear her giggling and I, myself let out a small laugh.

"Now lets get this show on the road." Emmett grinned at Rose after he spoke.

She just sighed. I had to laugh again. Who would of thought that after one quick meeting that Emmett and Jasper would have a little crush on my sister and my best friend. Hmmmm.

Now Rose and Alice where in shock. They both fell back in there seats and looked forward to where the boys had just been. They had the hugest smiles on their faces, like they had just won the freaking lottery.

The first song started out and I really did not recognize it. It had an okay beat to it. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all back out onstage, wearing white button downs with the sleeves rolled up, each had a tie on, casual looking and black pants. Each one of them looked like they were models just off a photo shoot for Abercrombie or something.

God all three of them looked yummy.

Emmett and Jasper were playing guitar and singing while Edward was in the middle singing and running his hand through his hair. He was smiling as he sung, like he was enjoying himself and then looked down at our little group and continued:

**_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith restart_**

Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out

So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith restart

Then he looked out to the crowd while finishing the rest of the song and when I looked back at him, I caught the emerald eyes piercing right through me, holding me in, when he finished in almost a whisper:

**_Hold on, hold on_**

It was amazing that I could hear anything, considering that Alice had been screaming in my ear the whole song. I was defiantly glad that I brought some Tylenol.

"WE LOVE YOU EDWARD!!" Someone behind us screamed while he just blew them a kiss.

The music for their next song started and Rose was smiling from ear to ear, like a Cheshire cat, when she saw Emmett step forward on the walkway and wink right at her, then stepped back in line with the others.

Edward was singing with the others in the background:

**_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am_**

He looked straight at me and then back out at the crowd.

**_But you don't  
You've got me on my toes_**

Then they all joined in:

**_I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_**

Then Emmett came all the way on the walkway right in front of Rose and sang straight to her:

**_I fell ( I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself….Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gonna catch my breath!_**

I looked over at Rose while he walked back with the others, when Jasper took the microphone and stared right at Alice:

**_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too_**

I was fully amazed by the instant love connection that had developed between the four of them in such a short amount of time. I doubted that they did that every single concert. The girls were just staring back at them and you could see the twinkle in their eyes as they were smiling also.

After that I kept my eyes on one person only and that was my personal Greek god standing and singing about ten feet in front of me. He would keep looking down at me and then run his hand through his hair, making it look even more beautiful then before (if that were even possible). Every time he would look at me I would try to look away to see if he was looking at some one else and then I would come back to his glare and a quick smile would take over his divine face. I could sense that he saw me and knew what I was doing.

After forty five minutes of this cat and mouse game, they were taking a break. Angela agreed to go to the restroom with me. I kept thinking about how cute they were when they were singing some of their earlier songs, they were the only ones that I knew since I listened to them when I was younger. You could tell that their music had matured and with that, the quality of their songs also. Maybe their stuff wasn't that bad.

As we were exiting the restroom Angela stopped me.

"Bella," Angela said

"What?" I responded, looking at my cell phone.

"Jake!" She whispered. I looked in the same direction as she was, then I was shocked.

"Oh shit!" I gasped.

I tried looking away, but I couldn't. He was there with the tramp, Lauren, making out in front of me no less than fifteen feet away. I wanted to go up, smack him and tell her to get the hell away from him, but then I realized I had no right. No claim to him. He was Lauren's now and as much as it hurt me to admit it, he was hers. I was in pain now, almost as much pain as the night when I walked in on them. It was all coming back to me, the rush of anger, jealousy, wanting, needing Jake.

UGH!! Stop it Bella, stop it.

I tried moving so he would not see me, but I couldn't, it was like I had cement boots on.

"Bella," Jake said once his eyes finally met mine, that had been glaring at the show. He was smiling, (the smile that I loved so much) as he turned Lauren around so she could face me also.

Just great!!

"Oh hi, Bella," Lauren spat out at me, being as fake as possible.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I glared at her with all the hate that I felt.

Angela tried to break the ice a little, "Hi Jake, Lauren, what are you doing here?"

"Oh ,my dad got these tickets from his work for us," she stated and then grabbed on Jake's shirt, pulling him closer to her, if that were even possible.

Jake caught my stare again and then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she made me come with her," he said.

Then Lauren stormed off past me and Jake walked up to Angela and myself.

"Bella, how are you?" he said, trying to seem sincere. Jake attempted to give me a hug, but stopped once he viewed my stance and sensed he wasn't getting any where with me. I was still at a loss for words when he continued. " I miss you Bella, I wish that we could talk."

My heart sunk right then and there. When I finally got some confidence built up, I let him have it.

"Well that's what you have Lauren for now, go talk to her or what ever else the two of you do." It was filled with so much disgust and hatred, I am sure he felt it in my words. Jake looked down, away from my eyes while I grabbed Angela and headed back to our seats.

We got back in time to see the next couple of songs and then they started in with their personal serenades to us. The song they were singing was more update and they were moving around the stage now all dressed in black with colored lights going all around all of them.

Edward started singing:

**_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and no one else_**

As much as I wanted to drift off into his words, my thoughts kept going back to my confrontation with Jake just a while ago.

Ugh!! Why did I let him get to me?

I need to get over this and move on.

He hurt me.

He hurt me bad and I need to realize he will always hurt me.

When I looked back up at Edward, he stared at me with a puzzled look while I was hearing him.

**_Don't want to second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled_**

I started to feel a tear roll down my cheek, it wasn't even a slow, sappy love song or anything. But those words were talking to my soul. Thinking about everything that I had missed, not being with Jacob anymore, seeing him here with her.

I stopped my tears before anyone saw.

After the song was over, the lights all went dim and I thought the concert was over until three single lights showed three stools on stage. Then all three of them walked out smiling and Edward walked towards the front.

"We want to thank all of you for coming and we hoped you enjoyed the show," he declared while trying to speak out over the applause and screaming. "Now if you will forgive us we are going to finish the last song a little differently, so please bare with us."

Just then Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walked up right in front or us on stage and reached out their hands towards us.

"Alice will you please come onstage with me?" Jasper said while Alice grabbed his hand and he helped her up the steps.

"Rose, will you do me the honor?" She cut Emmett off and grabbed his arm.

This was where I started to feel a little uncomfortable. There were two green eyes looking down at me, intently.

"Bella, will you please let me apologize for the way I behaved earlier?" Edward said while smiling that perfect crooked smile.

I could see it was genuine in his eyes. I balked, I didn't know what to do. The music had already started.

"No, just go on back up there, take Angela or something." I remarked. I was at a loss for words.

What was he doing?

And onstage in front of all of these people.

"Please, Bella?" he spoke.

The most beautiful man in the world spoke those two words towards me that sounded like heaven. He stared at me with his green eyes and his smile, I was lost in his trance, in his face, in his everything. I accepted his still extended hand and then I felt it.

Like nothing I have ever felt in my whole existence on earth. It was perfection, it was a shock to my heart, it was him.

I looked to see that Alice and Rose were the ones on the stools while Edward escorted me over to the one in the middle, where I was to go. I guess he sensed my hesitation and then squeezed my hand before he let go.

No one, if we told them about this, would freaking believe it.

Jasper turned to his side and started to sing to Alice:

**_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dream's can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  
_**  
Then all three of them in unison started singing while Edward looked at me and grabbed my hand like he was singing just to me.

Wait he was.

**_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,_**

I'm gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can .  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

**_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._**

Emmett took Rose in his arms while still singing to her now:  
_  
_**_Movin' on , I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._  
**  
I looked down at my hand that was still in Edwards and all three of them started:

**_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever,  
I just gotta let you know,  
That I won't let you go._**

Then Edward took my face in his hands and lifted it up so he could see my eyes, he sang straight to me:

**_Cause when you look me in the eyes  
Then he reached back for my hand while the others joined along:  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes,(because)  
I catch a glimpse of heaven_**

He then looked at me with all sincerity possible then continued:

I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Holy Crap was all I could think.

Then he squeezed my hand and everything went dark…….

Cliffie Queen out!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

* * *

Remember to check out my other story, **Marital Bliss** and **Searching** by **Twilightmommyof4girls**, my wonderful Beta!!!

* * *

_I was standing there backstage with my fingers gripping the bridge of my nose. Great, I have screwed up everything. I just kept replaying all of it over and over.._

"Where are my brothers?"

"They are in the holding room with the winners from the radio station contest." He stated . My day already sucked and now its about to get even worse.

"I am so sick of these publicity little stunts, we came hear to play not sit here and shake hands with a bunch of squealing little fans." I surprised myself with how loud I said it but I don't care I was tired, and pissed off and this just made everything a lot worse. I could tell this was going to be a bad show but maybe I only had myself to blame.

Just then Emmett came out of the room quickly flanked by Jasper, I was getting ready to say something and then Emmett cut me off by raising his hand up.

"Shut the hell up." Emmett said apparently pissed off at me for something or whatever. I just rolled my eyes since I really did not want a full our confrontation right now.

"Why do I have to shut up Emmett, I am sick and tired of all this crap, signing autographs, getting my picture taken with a bunch of stupid silly girls." I replied, I was really mad now.

"Because they can hear you- they are right inside this room you jackass. Now shut your freaking mouth and get your ass in here and say hello." Jasper said in a hushed errant tone, pulling me by the arm into the room.

"Girls you need to excuse my brother Edward here, we don't know what crawled up his ass and died." Emmett explained coming back into the room quickly followed by Jasper and I.

I was rolling my eyes and running my hand through my hair ( I do that a lot when I am nervous or upset). I was totally aggravated. Why couldn't we just stop all the ass kissing all the time? I was walking into the room and looked around at it's occupants that I did not know. I could tell that they were very pretty just from scanning the room. There was a blonde in a red dress, a girl with short black hair with a teal dress on, a girl with mousey brown hair and a brown dress , and a brunette in a black dress that was turned away from me at that moment.

"Edward, this is Rose, Angela, Alice and Bella." Emmett explained. Just then she turned around to see me.

That's when I saw her. Bella, gosh even her name was beautiful and even translated meant beautiful in Italian (one of the languages I spoke). Bella, Bella, Bella, I have never seen anyone as breathtaking as her in all my life and I doubt I ever would. She had long brown hair that was curled and framed her face gracefully. Her skin was creamy like buttermilk with out even the hint of imperfection. She didn't wear a lot of make up, which I liked. She was a natural beauty, she blushed as I continued staring at her, which I enjoyed very much. The rose blush of her cheeks and her eyes, oh her eyes, they were the most exquisite thing. They were a chocolate brown, not a dull shit brown, but a rich color. They drew me in like a metal to a magnet. God she looked like she just walked out of a magazine. I couldn't find one flaw with her at all. She was perfect, she was my dream, she was Bella.

I was walking toward her holding out my hand to greet her. I just knew I had to hear her speak, I am sure she had a voice of an angel.

"Hello, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." I said while trying to snap myself out of her magic. She was like a beautiful witch bewitching me with a magic spell. I was drawn to her. I was trying to sound confident rather than the blubbering fool in my head. Never before in my life has a women entranced me like this.

She rejected my hand still holding me in with her eyes when a little smile took over her face. Then she rejected me once again once the angel spoke. "Let's go girls apparently us 'stupid silly girls' are taking up to much of their precious little time."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

I should of stopped her right then and there. I should of went after her and tried to apologize. I should of,

I should of…

I walked over to where my brothers were, to go talk to the band before we went onstage. We always had a meeting about fifteen minutes prior to show time to go over any last changes and say a group prayer. After a quick run through wardrobe, we still had five minutes before show time. I tried to clear my head of all the days events, so I could go out there, give the fans a good show, and also really enjoy myself. Though being around Emmett and Jasper right now, you could cut the tension with a knife, you could tell that my brothers were pissed off at me. They wouldn't even look at me. Just then off in the distance, I saw Kate walking towards us and smiling.

"Hey Kate, I need to talk to you real quick," Emmett stated. You could tell that he was bothered right now.

"Yeah what's up?" Kate questioned. She had a puzzled look on her face probably from the fact that Emmett's requests were not always the greatest.

"You took the girl's to their seats, right?" Emmett asked.

"Why is there a problem?" she asked.

"Well yes and no," Jasper stated and then continued on, "See Edward here, was a total jackass and ran the girls off running and screaming for their lives."

"What can I say I have a way with women," I countered and then rolled my eyes.

"So Edward's charm is wearing off I see?" She smarted back while putting a huge smile on her face.

Great now everyone thinks I'm a total douche bag.

"Well, where are they seated actually?" Emmett asked and had a smile in his eyes.

"In the front row, right in front of the walkway dead center," she said.

"Are you serious?" Jasper exclaimed and his eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

"Yes, why is that bad? I can have them moved if you…" Kate said and then was abruptly cut off before she could finish.

"No, no its perfect," Emmett said with a smile

"Okay, well you guys have a great show and let me know if there is anything else that you need," Kate informed us.

What did I need? I needed a way to dig myself out of this hole I just created.

"Well, Kate, we're going to need you to ask the girls to come backstage after the show is over so that we can talk with them some more and try to straighten everything out," Jasper declared, you can tell that he was happy about being able to spend more time with them.

So would I.

Especially Bella.

"Yeah and if that doesn't work, we could always unleash Edward on them again just for good laugh." Emmett said trying to be funny.

Hardy har har.

"Okay, well I'll talk to them at intermission," Kate said while walking away from us now.

"Two minutes guys," the stage manager stated.

We were standing there in silence then. I could feel the hostility that my brothers had towards me and I sensed it was building, I thought I would try to pacify it.

"Guys I'm really sorry for being a prick back there," I said with all the sincerity that I could muster up.

"Edward, if and I mean if, we can get them to meet up with us after the show you have got to keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me," Emmett said with a threatening tone to his voice.

"We mean it and if you don't, consider my threat to stick my foot up your ass, not really a threat, but your reality," Jasper added.

Wow, they really were mad at me, I mean I knew I screwed things up, but I thought maybe they would get over it soon.

"I promise. I need to apologize to them," Bella especially. "And I will be nothing, but a perfect gentleman." I confessed. I hope they now know that I know I was wrong for the way I acted earlier.

Boy was I having a bad day.

"Showtime," the stage manager said, letting us know we needed to head out on stage, to greet our audience.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to the Key arena, now put your hands together and welcome The Cullen Brothers!" Our usual start to our show commenced .

We head down the stage towards the walkway and I walked forward as far as I could go. Then I caught a site that took my breath away.

Bella.

"We want to say hello to all of our lovely fans," I said while smiling at Bella, I wanted her to see me as a nice, caring guy not this total asshole that she had the unhappy pleasure meeting about thirty minutes ago. She seemed to blush by me smiling at her and got embarrassed by it. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so I looked away.

"We hope you all enjoy tonight's show," Jasper said, waving at everyone.

"Now lets get this show on the road," Emmett said and then had a huge grin on his face until I noticed he was looking at Rose.

I took one last look at the front row and zeroed in on her face again. Wow, was she gorgeous. We started our first song just like every other concert, but I couldn't help but run my hand through my hair. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. I haven't been this way since our first year on tour. Now I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating hard, but I was hardly moving around stage yet. That all came in the second part of the show. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks as I looked out into the audience and all I could see was her.

Ugh! I have to stop this, she is just a girl, she doesn't matter, who cares if she blew me off.

Get over it.

Yeah right. Just a girl my ass.

I looked at her again and couldn't help to smile. The song started and I took my place upfront and began to sing:

**_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love_**_  
Have faith restart_**_  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_**

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

**_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith restart_**

I had to snap my self out of this. She had me in a trance again. Okay, get it together . That's when I looked out into the crowd and saw all the posters declaring their love to Emmett, Jasper and I. All of these people with their eyes on me and yet if I could I would have only one set of eyes look at me and that would be hers.

Then I just had to look at her while I finished the song:

**_Hold on, hold on_**

-------------------------------

Emmett shocked the crap out of me by walking all the way up the walkway and must of said, or done something to Rose, because she was smiling even more than she had previously. The next song came on and I couldn't help but laugh when I thought of the lyrics and they made me think of everything that happened earlier with those three and us three. I looked over at my brothers and they seemed to have thought the same thing, when they smiled over at me nodding the heads.

I started my part of the song when I caught her doe eyes looking at me and smiling.  
**_  
I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am_**

If she only knew. Okay, I need to look back at the crowd ( I reprimanded my self mentally). This really is not fair to all of the other fans ,so I tried to look out towards the sea of people trying to find a distraction from her.  
**_  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes  
Then with some help from my brothers we sang:  
I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_**

Then Emmett went on the walkway, right in front of Rose.

Wow was he getting brash usually we all stayed together by the microphones for this song.

He sang straight to her:

**_I fell ( I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself….Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gonna catch my breath!_**

I looked over at Rose and she was giddy, I knew I hadn't even spoke to her, but she apparently had done some number on my big brother. I continued singing trying not to look down at the front row, but it was hard. Apparently Jasper was just as bad as Emmett, because when it was his part, he took the microphone and stared right at Alice:

**_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too_**

This whole night was getting a little unusual, we usually kept with all the choreography, but I can tell Emmett and Jasper were throwing that all out the window.

For the next few songs, I could tell that she was staring at me and she had a smile on her face. I just wish that she was smiling because of me, that maybe she might see me in a different light. Just then I started with my nervous tic of running my hand through my hair again. I guess maybe I was making her feel uncomfortable and she kept looking away, like I was not looking at her, but someone else near her or behind her. It was really rather absurd that she thought I would be looking at anyone else, but her. I found it rather cute.

We got to intermission, which was about fifteen minutes long. Just long enough to change clothes, get a quick drink, and then back onstage with a few minutes to spare. While in the dressing part of backstage, my brothers and I started talking about tonight's show and we were all joking around with each other. It felt good to goof off with them, rather than fighting.

"So Jasper, what was all that out there on stage?" I asked

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jasper replied

"Yeah right, so are we just throwing the whole plan out the window or what?" I questioned.

Jasper had a perplexed look on his face while trying to decide how to answer.

"Eddie, come on and lighten up. It's our last show so why not have a little fun with it?" Emmett added.

"And not having the girls, that you think are hot in the front row, has anything to do with this?" I questioned.

"Nope, not at all," Emmett stated.

Yeah right .

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, keep telling yourself that."

He knew they were caught.

"Well Mr. know-it-all, so what if it is?" Emmett admitted.

He knew he sucked at lying. His eyes always sold him out.

" So Jasper, your interested in Alice huh? I asked.

"Yeah," Jasper replied with a smirk on his face.

"And Emmett, you are the same?" He looked at me weird when I said this, but I completed my thought. "I mean Rose?"

"Yep," Emmett remarked.

"Okay then," I blurted out with a smile on my face.

"What about you Eddie?" Jasper asked.

"What about me?" I replied while looking away from him or Emmett. I knew what they were really asking.

"You know Bella?" Jasper asked again.

"What about her?" I remarked with a little hostility in my voice.

"Oh, nothing," He added.

"Yeah that's right, nothing," I spat back.

I thought she was gorgeous and I would like to get to know her before I could categorize it as being 'like' more than 'lust'.

Emmett had joined in now. "Now you just keep telling yourself Eddie."

"Yeah, I've seen that you cannot keep your eyes off of her," Jasper added.

Great this is two against one.

"How would you know you have been staring at Alice all night?" I came back at him with.

"Well yes, but the brief second that I wasn't looking at her ,I glanced over at you .You and her staring deep into each others eyes." he said as he put his hand over his heart and made googely eyes and sighing obnoxiously.

"You know your pathetic right, looking at Alice all night like that," I said.

"Well at least I'm man enough to admit it," Jasper countered with.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I barked back. Then Emmett came up and slapped me hard on the back.

"It just means your not a man, you're a pussy, that's all," Emmett said, chuckled while talking.

Luckily Kate just then came into our presence to distract all of us from the discussion at hand.

"Guys I went out and asked Alice and Rose. They want to but they don't know if Bella will, and…" Kate spoke while I cut her off.

"Why didn't you ask her?" I blurted.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted, anyways, she wasn't with them, you know intermission," Kate said.

"Oh," I whispered.

"But if she doesn't want to, then they probably will decline 'as much as they would love to'," Kate remarked.

"Great dumbshit, you still know how to screw things up and you haven't even spoke to her again," Emmett said.

"Why are you guys blaming me for her not being there when Kate asked them?" I asked

"Well because I just can," Emmett said.

"Okay, well maybe we should do something to get them to say yes. Now how can we do that, we can't force them," Jasper added.

"Why not?" Emmett joked. Both Jasper and I sent him a glare.

"I was joking, geez," Emmett added.

Jasper was still in deep thought when he spoke, "How about the last song. We could bring them up on stage, and keep them with us. Then they have to say yes." We nodded and Jasper went to go speak to the stage manager about the last minute changes to the show.

All I could think is what if she rejects me… again. I made my way over to the curtain to peek out the side and see the audience. I really was looking just for her. Just then Emmett came up behind me and scared the crap out of me.

"And you called Jasper the pathetic one," he said and then laughed while all three of us headed back out on stage. Maybe I was pathetic for looking at her all night, but I was in awe.

When we started singing the next set I decided I was just going to say screw it and look at her whenever I wanted. Who gave a crap what my brothers thought. I then took her face into view and it seemed that something was wrong. She wasn't smiling and something was just absent from her face. Like she wasn't even here, but rather miles and miles away. Something was wrong, I wanted her to look at me and smile that beautiful smile, so I thought I would look directly at her while I sang, maybe then she might be happy .

**_Don't want to second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two_**

Don't want to second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
  
Then I saw her visibly upset. If only I could read her mind and know what was wrong. An angel here on Earth should not ever be upset enough to shed even one single tear. What I wouldn't do to make her smile.

Now comes the moment of truth. The lights went out and we all walked back out onstage. Since I was in the middle I made the announcement.

"We want to thank all of you for coming and we hoped you enjoyed the show," I declared while trying to speak out over the rowdy crowd. Then I continued, "Now if you will forgive us we are going to finish the last song a little differently so please bare with us." Just then Emmett and Jasper joined me at the end of the walkway. We all three simultaneously outstretched our hands toward the three of them. You would of thought we practiced it.

"Alice will you please come onstage with me?" Jasper said while Alice grabbed his hand and he helped her up the steps.

"Rose, will you do me the honor?" She cut Emmett off by already jumping up and grabbing his arm.

Then it was my turn. I felt my hands sweat and I started to feel dizzy. What if she says no, what do I do then. God, I just have to get her up here and then I would tell her I was sorry for being a jackass.

Okay deep breath..

"Bella, will you please let me apologize for the way I behaved earlier?"

Crap, crap. I shouldn't of brought up earlier.

"No, just go on back up there, take Angela or something," Bella said.

I felt my face fall and my heart sink. Ok I will just have to ask really nice and if not maybe I could force her like Emmett said.

"Please Bella?" I pleaded. I was basically begging. I really was hoping that I wouldn't get shot down in front of thousands of people. Then she accepted my hand and at that moment it was a shock. Like an electric current went straight to my heart. She must of noticed it to because she blushed rose red. I escorted her to the middle stool still holding her hand. I never wanted to let it go, so I squeezed it before I released and then turned toward the audience to sing.

Jasper turned to his side and started to sing to Alice:

**_If the heart is always searching,  
can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dream's can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._**

It was time for me to join Emmett and Jasper on the chorus and then my solo part of the song . I turned to Bella. I didn't want to take my eyes off of her. I wanted, no I needed to touch her again so I grabbed her hand.  
**_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side_**

When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can .  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

I looked over to my brother, Emmett, and watched him take Rose in his arms while singing to her now:  
**_  
Movin' on , I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._**

I squeezed her hand tighter when I joined my brothers.  
**_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side._**

When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever,  
I just gotta let you know,  
That I won't let you go.

I saw her looking down from me, looking at her, I mean our hands. I wanted to see her beautiful eyes when I sang this part just to her. So I took my hands from her and I cupped her face in my hands.  
**_  
Cause when you look me in the eyes  
Then I reached back for her hand while the others joined me:  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes,(because)  
I catch a glimpse of heaven_**

I know that I said before, that I didn't like her, but just touching her made me think that I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her. No scratch that, I needed her. The connection we had was unmistakable, at least in my eyes. Maybe if I look deep into hers, I could see what she was feeling.

**_I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._**

That was the end of the song. Then the lights all went dark and I felt her shudder with fear.

"Breath Bella, breath. I whispered.

* * *

**Remember to review!!!! Cliffie Queen out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

* * *

Remember to check out my other story, **Marital Bliss** and **Searching** by **Twilightmommyof4girls**, my wonderful Beta!!!

* * *

He then looked at me with all sincerity possible then continued:

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

WOW was all I could think and then he squeezed my hand and everything went dark…….

------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what was going on, but I was extremely scared, my heart was racing, my breathing was heavy. And all I could hear was an angel speaking out of the darkness…"Breathe Bella, breathe."

All of a sudden there was this explosion of clapping and screaming from the audience that I had completely forgot about. Edward still had my hand and was walking me backstage away from the stage that had went completely dark after the last song, signaling the end of the concert. Kate took us back to the room where we had begun this evening. I immediately went over to where Rose and Alice were standing, all of still in shock over what had just happened.

"What," Alice gasped

"Was," Rose added

"That?" I ended.

We all looked at each other, still in awe of the situation. I mean how often do three girls get sung to onstage by three completely hot guys? I mean, I know Alice and Rose are utterly beautiful, but why would he bring me up there also?

Maybe it was because he didn't want to be odd man out, or he didn't want to be rude or something.

Yeah that's it, he did it just to be nice, or his brothers put him up to it.

I didn't want to ruin all the fun that Alice and Rose were having, they both seemed to be on cloud nine and I didn't want to bring them down from it. Especially Alice, she deserved this.

"So what do we do know?" Alice asked, with he hugest smile on her face that I have ever seen.

"Good question. I don't know," Rose replied with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Well maybe we are supposed to go back to our seats? I guess," I said, trying not to show my apprehension about our certain predicament.

"Okay, well I guess we should go then?" Rose replied. You could tell that she didn't want to move one inch and she was trying to talk herself into it.

"Oh my gosh, Angela," Alice said. I had completely forgotten all about Angela. She was still probably sitting out there in the front row waiting for us.

I grabbed both of them by the arm and headed out into the hall. "Come on," I said with urgency.

All three of us were in the hall and did not know what direction we were supposed to go. I really did not pay attention to which way Kate had taken to get out to the front row previously.

So now we were totally lost.

There were people walking every which way carrying boxes and equipment. I was trying to look for Kate, or anyone that I saw before, but no luck. Then we were walking past a door that was slightly opened and I saw him, he was buttoning his shirt!

_Dear God, you can take me now._

God, he looked so good. I don't even think there is a word in the English language or any language that described how perfect he looked.

Perfectly sculpted six pack abs.

The slightest bit of water that glistened in the light reflected off of him.

He must of just taken a shower, because his hair was damp and he ran his hand through his hair trying to get it to look just as disheveled as before. Jasper just walked past the door and I pulled Alice and Rose back by the arms to stop them from going anywhere. We all got closer to the door to take in the view, when we heard them talking.

Now ordinarily, I would not condone eavesdropping, but this was not an ordinary situation.

"Boy Edward, I didn't think you were going to be able to get Bella up there on stage?" Emmett said, laughing and smiling while he spoke.

I kind of blushed when he said that, thinking back to that moment. I mean it was really sweet if you kind of thought about it.

"Yeah, how'd you finally get her to come up?" Jasper asked. He looked right at the door and I thought we were caught, but he looked away with out any recognition what so ever.

"I just said 'please Bella'." Edward said.

Alice and Rose looked and smiled making little puppy eyes and sighing quietly. I told them to hush so we could continue to listen. I was silently jumping up and down inside. He said my name again. My name and he said it so sweetly. It was like I was in heaven. Maybe he was interested.

_Just maybe?_

"Yeah, what did you say earlier, oh 'what can I say I have a way with women'?" Emmett declared.

My heart sunk down deep into my chest.

So he was just playing me?

_Great._

I looked at Alice and Rose, they looked a little disgusted at the comment also.

"And you thought you lost all your charm, Edward. It looked like you were doing just fine up there to me," Jasper added.

Now all three of them were laughing about this. Even better, I was the heart of their jokes. I couldn't take it anymore I had to get away. I didn't care if I was lost, I just had to get a way from here now. Rose and Alice sensed my hesitation when I let go of their arms. I looked back behind me and was looking for anyway out.

Then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened.

"There you guys are. I have been looking for you everywhere. I have Angela back in the room waiting," Kate said. It rather kind of sounded like yelling but I guess with all the commotion going on backstage she had to speak up.

_Oh shit!_

We were caught.

Just then Edward opened the door and saw the three of us standing there. His previously smiling face, fell. I guess he wasn't counting on a audience when he and his brothers were having that discussion. All three of them look like they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I had to get out of here. How stupid for me to even think that he might want to get to know me better.

Plain Isabella Swan .

UGH!!! I am so stupid.

_Yes you are._

"I… I have to get out of here," I said in the faintest voice. I was pushing my way past Rose, Alice and Kate. I didn't care if I had no idea where to go. I would find some door to lead me out of this hell.

"Bella wait up," Kate said and then continued. "Do you want me to take you to where Angela is?" She must have been able to tell that I was upset because I just shook my head yes. Alice and Rose were on our heels as we entered the room. Angela was sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Can I trust you four to stay here until I get back and then I will show you the way out?" Kate said, before heading out the door and receiving a nod from us all.

"What's wrong Bella?" Angela asked as she could always tell when I was upset. Rose told her all the torrid details of what we had just overheard.

"Bella, I am so sorry you heard that back there. I mean, I know he's famous and all, but that doesn't give him the right to sit there and play with people's emotions like that," Alice declared while she was rubbing my back trying to settle me down.

"Yeah ,who does he think he is. No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it," Rose added. Trying to console me also.

"Rose your only three minutes older than me," I said, trying not to cry as I spoke.

I didn't understand why I was so upset, but I just didn't like being played, even if it was so brief.

"Yes, but still I'm older," Rose spoke back. That made me laugh a little.

"Oh honey, if I would have had any idea," Alice chimed in, still trying to take the blame.

"Alice it's not your fault. If anyone should be to blame, it would be me for getting my hopes up," I said.

After I said it though, I wish I could of just taken it back, but it was out there and it was the truth. Who cares, not like it mattered anyway. He was a player. He was famous and he certainly didn't want me. Okay, I could deal with this, just get me the hell out of here so I wouldn't have to feel even more humiliated then I already do.

"Bella did you see the way he was looking at you and smiling all night?" Angela added.

"Yeah, but that's all apart of the charade, sit there and pull them in with you looks, flirt and smile, all to convince you that they really like you, then try to get in your pants. Good thing it just stopped before we got to all that," I said now with a little bit of confidence.

I wasn't hurt anymore.

I had no real reason.

I was nothing to him.

I had just met him tonight and that was all, even though I thought he was God's gift to all women, but still that was besides the point. I was pissed. For him to think that he could try to play me.

It was another five minutes of all this going back and forth when Rose finally came up with an idea.

"What if we do get a chance to get back at him Bella, would you want to?" Rose asked. She was trying to think of something, but I don't know why she would even try. It wasn't like we were going to be seeing them or him again.

"Rose look at me and look at him. He is famous and beautiful and I am a nothing . I don't think that anything that you would come up with would even matter. I don't matter. And plus, it isn't like we are going to be seeing them again or anything," I said while getting anxious to leave.

"Bells, I think Rose is right, I think we are going to have an opportunity, I just have this gut feeling that this isn't done yet," Alice said while holding her finger to her temple. Then she added, " You matter, he doesn't."

Just then the door opened with Emmett, Jasper and Edward coming in looking a little guilty. Alice and Rose were once again smiling and so were Emmett and Jasper. Edward was just staring at me, I looked away to look at Angela, but I could still see him glancing at me from out the corner of my eye.

"We were wondering if you had any plans for the rest of the evening?" Emmett asked, smiling and looking right at Rose from across the room.

"No ,why?" Rose answered, trying to flirt with her voice.

"Because we would like to invite you all to an after party we are having at a night club downtown, to celebrate the end of the tour," Jasper replied. He kept his eyes on Alice the whole time that he spoke.

"We'd love to," Alice chimed. I quickly jabbed her in the side trying to get her attention, but I was too late.

I looked over at Rose and she had the biggest grin on her face and nodded her head.

I had a little smile on my face and I looked right at him. "Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun," I answered.

"Really?" Edward asked. He was smiling at me with that perfect little crooked smile of his and running his hand through his already perfect hair.

"Where is the party at, we'll meet you there?" Rose asked. Still totally hypnotized in Emmett's eyes.

"Oh no, we will take you in our limo, we don't want you to leave our sides… at all," Emmett replied.

Great. Not only do I have to go to this party with all of them, but I have to stay with all of them, all night. Shit.

"Yeah how else are we supposed to get to know all of you better," Jasper added.

Great. Even better, talking.

"Well that's fine ,but we need to go back to our hotel to change and get freshened up if we are going to be out partying all night," Alice stated.

_More torture._

"How about you guys come pick us up at the hotel at lets say…. Ten," Rose said. She looked over at me and had an evil grin on her face. I was trying to see where she was going with this, but I was drawing a blank.

"That's fine, I was pretty hungry anyway so why don't you guys go ahead and leave now and we will go get something to eat and pick you up," Emmett replied. You could tell the disappointment in his voice.

"Sounds great. Well girls we best be going," Alice said, the little pixie was giddy about all of this.

"See you later boys," Rose added, throwing her hair over her shoulder and looking back at Emmett.

"What's the name of this club anyways?" Alice asked before stepping out the door

"Trinity," Jasper replied, giving her a smile while he spoke.

Alice was shocked. "Oh!"

"Bye, guys," Angela said while I was pulling her out of the door.

"Bye, Bella," Edward said. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard him say that. I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

We got to our hotel about ten minutes later, the three of them discussing how much fun it was going to be hanging out with them later and what I should do to get back at Edward. They kept going on and on about how they thought he was interested in me by the way he kept staring at me and smiling at me all night. Since I did convince them that nothing really was going to get back at him, they just convinced me to have a little fun tonight and step out of myself. Flirt first with him and then every other guy I wanted to tonight, and show him how it feels to be just like everyone else.

We quickly changed. Rose was wearing a short black skirt with a matching black halter. She touched up her make up and started on me. Usually I don't like a lot of make up, but for these theatrics I guess it was called for. Alice put on a red halter dress and then started redoing my hair, curling little ringlets everywhere.

They dressed me in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue (very plunging) sleeveless shirt. Of course I had to continue my torture with my heels, but they said I needed it to 'complete" my outfit.

We had called the guys and informed them that we were running a little late. We told them to go ahead with out us . When we offered to catch a cab to the club, they wouldn't hear of it. They sent their limo to pick us up and bring us to meet them. It turned out with the publicity, about their after party, it worked out for the best. Rose Alice, Angela, and I did not want to be shown in a any pictures arriving with the guys that might get back to Forks and Dad.

The limo arrived a little after ten to get us and bring us to the club. The whole time the girls kept giving me a pep talk. I guess I needed to have a confidence boost before going into the club and making a fool out my self.

We arrived at the club and there was a line that seemed a mile long trying to get in. Apparently you had to be on the guest list to get in. The four of were not even asked our names since we were escorted by Kate inside.

"I'm so glad the four or you showed up. The boys keep calling me every two minutes to see if you have arrived yet," Kate said as she was walking us into the building.

"Was it Jasper or Emmett being the impatient one?" Angela asked.

"It was Edward," Kate replied. All four of them looked right at me and smiled.

"You'll be fine, and by the way you look drop dead gorgeous," Alice said.

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this," I declared, biting my lip and messing with my hair.

"Stop it now. You know what to do, now do it," Rose said rather impatiently.

The elevator opened and all four us were shocked. None of us have ever been to a club like this before in our lives.

Kate walked us through the crowded room and we made our way over to where the boys were. I could see that they were in a roped of VIP section sitting on a couple of couches. There were a couple if big looking men guarding the section, not really letting anyone through.

We finally got to where they were sitting and then all of them stood up to greet us.

"Rose you look…um, you….so good," Emmett stated.

"Well thank you , you look pretty good yourself," Rose said, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice, you look fantastic," Jasper said.

Alice squealed with delight and smiled at him. I could sense a pair of eyes staring at me. He had been looking at me from the second we walked up. I tried not to lock eyes with him yet, because I knew I would be a goner for sure.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Edward said and in one fluid motion came up and grabbed my hand.

* * *

**Remember to review!!!! Cliffie Queen out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

* * *

Remember to check out my other story, **Marital Bliss** and **Searching** by **Twilightmommyof4girls**, my wonderful Beta!!!

* * *

"Breathe, Bella, breathe," I whispered.

It was dark onstage with the curtain down and all the lights out. There was nothing at the moment, but Bella and myself. I heard the audience applause and their screaming also. But I was zoning them all out at this moment. All there was, was her and I, I wanted to keep that moment. But sooner than I would like, we were all rushed backstage. Kate had taken the girls to the holding room while my brothers and myself went back to the dressing area, so we could get showered and change before we went back to talk to the girls.

While Emmett was taking a shower, Jasper and I started talking about everything that just happened.

"So what do you think of Bella now?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, come on," I replied.

What did I think of Bella?

I thought that I wanted to get to know her better for sure. There was an attraction that was noticable and when I touched her there was...

What would you call it?

Magic.

Like I was got struck by lightning, or something. I need to actually talk to her, get to know her and let her see the real me. That was the plan.

"Come on what? I saw the way you were with her. Don't tell me you didn't feel anything because I think everyone in the whole building could see something," Jasper countered with while I was getting all defensive. "And don't tell me you don't know either because I don't believe that shit for one second."

"I don't know, Jasper, that's the problem, I know this sounds stupid, but I really don't know what to do," I said, sounding hesitant about this area of conversation. I know Jasper is my brother and my best friend, but I don't exactly go around throwing my feelings out there. That's just not me.

"Just talk to her. That's all. See if there is something there besides what you see on the outside. I can tell you this though, after the three sentences she had so far, you are going to have your hands full."

"Yeah tell me about it. She hates me already, I can just tell," I said.

God, I never had a problem with a girl before. Not like I dated a whole lot. You really can't with what we do, but still I had never gotten this worked up over a girl before. My brothers and I had girls throw themselves at us left and right,but Bella is not like that. She's to good for that. Shit, what am I saying, she's to good for me.

"Can we not discuss this in front of Emmett please. That's the last thing I need is for him to be making me feel like a bigger fool than I already am," I told Jasper, trying to be quiet because Emmett was getting ready to enter the room.

"Boy, Edward, I didn't think you were going to be able to get Bella up there on stage?" Emmett said. He was laughing trying to get a rise out of me, I could just tell.

Just be cool, don't let him see that you are interested. Just act like she means nothing. Yeah right, nothing could be further from the truth. I quickly threw Jasper a look.

"Yeah, how'd you finally get her to come up?" Jasper asked, looking right past me, not paying attention what so ever to me.

I guess he just totally forgot about the NON DISCUSSION OF SUBJECT IN FRONT OF EMMETT!!!!

Thanks bro.

"I just said, 'please Bella'," I said while trying to look distracted and look away from Emmett because if he looked at me, I would be grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah,what did you say earlier,oh 'what can I say I have a way with women'?" Emmett laughed.

Could he be any more idiotic? I said that because I was a major asshole and I really screwed things up earlier. If I had away with women she'd be throwing herself at me, not the other way around, like I was basically getting ready to do with her.

"And you thought you lost all your charm, Edward. It looked like you were doing just fine up there to me," Jasper added.

They both started laughing and I had to go along with the charade and laugh too. I guess Jasper is just trying to push the issue to make sure I do something. I looked over at him and he smirked right back at me like 'HA' I got you, where you can't squirm out of this one. I was just about to say something until I heard someone shouting right outside the door.

Damn I thought I shut it.

"There you guys are. I have been looking for you everywhere," Kate said.

Why would she be looking for us. She knows we wanted to come get cleaned up and changed before we went to go talk to the girls. I went to the door to see what she was talking about when my heart about jumped out of my chest. Just then she continued.

"I have Angela back in the room waiting." I slowly opened the door to see the three of them, Alice, Rose and Bella.

Shit.

Oh God, Bella, what did she just hear? Just then I looked at Bella, she heard what I was just discussing with Emmett and Jasper.

CRAP,CRAP,CRAP!!! She was pushing her way past Rose, Alice and Kate.

"I….I have to get out of here," Bella said, she sounded upset. She was rushing down the hall trying to get away..

From me.

Could I screw this up anymore? Is that even possible?

"Man, I'm sorry, I didn't think that she, I mean they, would be listening in," Jasper said, you could tell that he was apologetic.

He knew that I was royally screwed right now. All he had to do was just look at me. I was totally pissed off at myself. Could I not catch a break or what when it comes to this girl? This was seriously turning into a sick joke and it was not funny.

"Well that's just great, now she really is going to hate me now," I remarked.

"But I didn't think that you liked her?" Emmett questioned.

I really don't need his shit right now.

"I guess I'll never get a chance to find out, now will I ?" I smarted back. I know I feel something its just to tell what.

Then Jasper must of got an grand idea because he got the hugest grin on his face. Either that or I was going to kick his ass for trying to find the good side of my misery.

"What if we invite them to go to the club with us? I mean we don't exactly have dates, so we could make this work." Jasper said. That could actually work. If she was going then I could find a way to talk to her and straighten all this out, hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe you could talk to her without sounding like such a prick?" Emmett intervened.

What is this with everyone trying to kick a man when he's down?

"So what, am I the only one that has cornered the prick market. I don't think so. And what about you Emm, the only way I won't come off sounding like a prick is if you don't interrupt. You know you are not helping things here, right?" I countered. Maybe he'll stop, if he could stop being such a dumbass and pull his head out his ass.

We all came to the conclusion that we probably stood our beat chance of getting the girls to come if I was not the one to ask. So it was between Jasper and Emmett to ask them. We were walking down to the room where they were at. I was so nervous. My hands were sweating, my stomach was doing somersaults. I was a mess, I kept running my hand through my hair. I couldn't settle down. I followed my brothers into the room. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. God, I could just kick myself. I sound like a stupid lovesick puppy dog. I was going to have to quit with the staring, or she was going to get a restraining order for stalking against me. But the more and more I looked at her, I could tell that she was pissed. She wouldn't even meet my eyes. She had this smug look on her face and her nose was all wrinkled up.

Could this girl be any more perfect?

"We were wondering if you had any plans for the rest of the evening?" Emmett asked, smiling and looking right at Rose from across the room.

"No,why?" Rose answered, trying too flirt with her voice.

"Because we would like to invite you all to an after party we are having at a night club downtown, to celebrate the end of the tour," Jasper replied. He kept his eyes on Alice the whole time that he spoke.

"We'd love to," Alice replied.

Just then I saw Bella move to her side and bump into her, not trying to be noticed.

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun," Bella responded.

My heart dropped, not like before, but in the most wonderful, fricking fantastic way possible. Oh Bella, you will be mine now. No doubt what so ever.

"Really?" I asked.

Wow slow down eager beaver.

You are going to frighten her off and have her running and screaming for the door. I couldn't help but to smile at her and then of course, when she smiled back. I got all nervous again and started with the hair again.

"Where is the party at, we'll meet you there?" Rose asked. She didn't take her eyes off Emmett once since he came into the room.

"Oh no, we will take you in our limo, we don't want you to leave our sides at all," Emmett replied.

Thank you, Lord. Emmett actually opened his mouth and said the right thing. I think this is history in the making here.

"Yeah, how else are we supposed to get to know all of you better," Jasper added.

My thoughts exactly.

"Well that's fine, but we need to go back to our hotel to change and get freshened up if we are going to be out partying all night," Alice said.

"Yes, how about you guys come pick us up at the hotel at lets say ten," Rose added.

Okay, one hour I can do this.

"That's fine, I was pretty hungry anyway, so why don't you guys go ahead and leave now and we will go get something to eat and pick you up," Emmett replied. You could tell the disappointment in his voice.

"Sounds great. Well girls we best be going," Alice said, the little pixie was giddy about all of this.

"See you later boys," Rose added, throwing her hair over her shoulder and looking back at Emmett.

"What's the name of this club anyways?" Alice asked before stepping out the door.

"Trinity," Jasper replied giving her a smile while he spoke.

"Oh," Alice said, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Bye guys," Angela said while Bella was pulling her out of the door.

"Bye Bella," I said.

I saw her stop for a second. I was hoping that she was going to to turn around and say something, anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the plan?" Emmett asked while we were on our way to get the girls. We decided that we would go to McDonald's and order something through the drive thru.

Emmett started ordering, "Yes I'll take two number two's, and extra cheeseburger, large fry, hold on, what do you guys want?"

"Just order two more number two's," Jasper replied.

"Yeah and two more number two's, that's it," Emmett finished the order.

"Hey, Emmett, eat much?" I asked, laughing at his face he just made.

We were headed to the girl's hotel when Emmett got a call from Rose.

When did they get a chance to exchange numbers?

Rose said that they would just meet us at the club, that they were running a little late. They said that they wanted to just catch a cab to the club, but Emmett told her we would send the limo to come get them. I immediately called Kate and told her to add them to the guest list and to keep a look out for them.

About thirty minutes later I called Kate to see it they were here yet.

"Are they here yet?" I asked.

"Is who here yet?" Kate answered. It was hard to hear her over all the music and everyone else.

"Bella," I said, she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Oh Bella, the girl you sent running and screaming?" Kate said, trying to be cute.

I was not in the mood.

"Just call me when they get here," I smarted back.

Five minutes later……

"Kate anything?" I asked.

"No, not yet Lover Boy," Kate replied.

Three minutes later……

"Kate…." I started before I was cut off.

"Boy, you really like her, huh?" Kate remarked.

"What?" I said. I was caught. Not much I can do about it now.

About two minutes after the last phone call, I was getting ready to call, but my phone rang first.

"They're here," Kate said with a sing song effect to her voice. "I'll be up with them in a minute."

Jasper took the phone away from my ear and spoke, "Bring them up to the V.I.P. section.

"Okay," Kate said.

"Wow," all three of us said in unison when we saw them get off the elevator.

Bella looked unbelievable in tight black jeans that showed all the right curves and my favorite color blue sleeveless shirt that showed off all her assets. Is she trying to kill a guy or what? We were all sitting waiting for them to get closer, I think we were all taken aback by the scenery that was coming closer before we stood to greet them.

"Rose, you look…um, you….so good," Emmett stated.

"Well thank you, you look pretty good yourself," Rose declared, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice, you look fantastic," Jasper said.

Alice squealed with delight and smiled at him. I couldn't take my eyes off the angel that was standing not even two feet in front of me.

"Bella, you look beautiful," I said while I reached out and took her hand in mine. I didn't want to let it go.

Now or ever.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said.

You could kill me now and I would die a happy man.

-----------------------------

* * *

**Remember to review!!!! Cliffie Queen out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns all the wonderful characters of twilight. I would just like to borrow You know who!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

"Bella, you look beautiful." Edward said and in one fluid motion came up and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, Edward." I said. I was overcome with emotion. I didn't know if it was from him speaking, holding my hand or both. I kept his hand. I didn't want to let it go, reject it or him in any way possible.

UGH!!! I was under his trance again. Ok, think- I need to flirt with him to get him to like you. FLIRT,FLIRT,FLIRT, but not to obvious, FLIRT,FLIRT,flirt. OK I can do this. Deep breath.

A waitress came up and asked me if I wanted anything to drink. Rose, Alice, Angela and I went to the railing to take in all the sites of the people dancing below. So this is how the other half lives. Huh!!! When the waitress came back I saw that Rose and Alice both got a beer to drink. Great, here I am with my Coke, I guess I am going to be babysitting also. Angela then excused herself to go to the restroom when the 3 boys all walked up behind us.

"So would you care to dance" Edward asked. I was about to reject his offer until I saw my sister and Alice had already left me. They were already off with Emmett and Jasper, leaving me here to fend for myself.

"Sure why not." I replied trying not to sound to eager. I have to figure out what his play is. I mean why would this gorgeous god standing here in front of me want to dance with me?

Alice found me on the way down to the dance floor and gave me something stronger to drink. She told me I would need it to take the edge off and she was right. Edward was a really good dancer, all three of them were. The four of us girls and the three boys seemed to have a circle in the middle of the club just dancing and having fun. I have to admit, I have not had this much fun in so long I can't even remember when. I think the alcohol is starting to take effect. Yep, after 4 jack and cokes I defiantly was having a good time. It made it a lot easier for me to flirt and not be embarrassed but I still noticed that I would blush whenever he would whisper something in my ear. After about one hour of dancing all three boys excused themselves from the dance floor. The four of us stayed out there until Angela went to go call Ben her boyfriend and tell her about everything that had all went down tonight. Just then a few other guys came up around Alice, Rose and I and tried to dance with us, and when I mean tried I mean they sucked. Now don't get me wrong but the three of us girls could dance and we knew it. We have went to every party since we started high school and we felt comfortable on the dance floor. We kindly excused ourselves from them when one of our favorite songs to dance to came on. When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls. We all looked at each other and put a little smirk on each one of our faces. I guess you could say we were going to put on a little show for the three gentleman that were watching us from across the room. I just hope they enjoy the show!!

Rose started out in the middle with Alice and I dancing around her.

Boys call you sexy (whats up sexy)

And you don't care what they say

See, every time you turn around they screamin' your name

Boys call you sexy (whats up sexy)

And you don't care what they say

See, every time you turn around they screamin' your name

**I looked over and saw Edward staring at me with the hugest grin, I couldn't help but smile back at him. What was I doing. Oh yeah I forgot- alcohol.**

Now I've got a confession (ha ha ha ha)

When I was young, I wanted attention(ha ha ha ha)

And I promised myself that I'd do anything(ha ha ha ha)

Anything at all for them to notice me(ha ha ha ha)

**Rose started with her winking at Emmett and laughing. Oh if he is interested at all he's sure in for it with her. He don't even know the definition of trouble.**

But I aint complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

you know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know your name is

Cause see when I was younger I would say

**We looked around and we were getting glares form all the girls around and all the guy's were drooling. HA!**

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on T.V.

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

**We kept dancing and pretty much making a scene- we didn't care you only live once right.**

Be careful for what you wish for cause' you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful for what you wish for cause' you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly(ha ha ha ha )

Until I popped up on the T.V. (la la la la )

I always wanted to be a super star (ha ha ha ha )

And I knew that singing songs would get me this far(la la la la )

I stole a quick glance and saw Edward running his hand through his

But I aint complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know your name is

Cause see when I was younger I would say

**Just then Rose ,Alice, and I beckoned the guys to come out and dance with us. They didn't hesitate one bit. I was so close to Edward it was hard to tell where one of us started and the other one ended.**

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

Wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on T.V.

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful for what you wish for cause' you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful for what you wish for cause' you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

**Edward proceeded to wrap both of his arms around my waist while we were dancing. Alice looked over at me and winked. Oh that evil pixie.**

I see them staring at me

Oh, I'm a trendsetter

Yes, this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better

You can talk about me

'Cause I'm a hot topic

I see you watching me, watching me and I know you want it

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

Wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on T.V.

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful for what you wish for cause' you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful for what you wish for cause' you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

Wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on T.V.

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful for what you wish for cause' you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful for what you wish for cause' you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

When the song ended Edward didn't take his arms away from my waist while we walked over to the bar.

I was looking for Angela now and the boys told us that she wanted to go back to the hotel to go to bed. So they sent her in the limo to make sure she got there safe. Alice then called her on her cell to make sure everything was fine and that she was tired and just wanted us to have a good time. I decided that I needed to get off the booze for the rest of the night and switched over to straight soda for the duration. I didn't need to sound like an idiot if we started talking.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" Edward whispered on my ear. Oh, I was getting weak in the knees. I just nodded in agreement. He then proceeded to unwrap from my waist and intertwined his fingers with mine while we went up to the V.I.P. section so that we could talk.

We were sitting on the couches when I looked down at our hands and saw him rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. His eyes were totally locked in on my face, and I started to blush. God, even his touch was heavenly. I need to snap out of this, NOW!! I thought that I should break the silence with a little small talk

"Great spot for a party." I remarked trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He answered still staring. His beautiful emeralds for eyes were just smoldering. Stop it Bella, bad, bad, BAD!!!!!

"So…" I started before he interrupted and put his hand on my face. Oh my God. I think I am going into shock. Oh. My. God . Ok just don't pass out. Breathe Bella, Breathe.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for the way that I behaved earlier. I should of conducted myself in a better manner than that ,I hope that you will accept my apology." Edward stated in the sweetest voice that I have ever heard.

"No, it's fine you don't owe me an apology at all- you can say whatever you like. I know how guy's are." I replied. I didn't want to seem to eager.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a hesitance in his voice.

"It's just I know that you are this big star and all but you really don't need to treat us 'common folk' like crap, you know." I replied trying to be sarcastic. Apparently it didn't work.

Edward seemed to be aggravated by that and was running his hands through his wonderful fan-freaking-tastic head of hair. "Look I'm sorry about what you heard earlier, I am just so tired and I really just need a break, vacation, or something." Then he continued, " If I beg will you forgive me?" He smiled that crooked grin and my heart just about stopped right there.

"Oh, it's nothing to forgive 'ladies man', I just figured that a guy like you is used to getting what ever and whenever he wants something. Isn't that he definition of a 'ladies man with all your charm'?" I said. Gosh why am I being such a bitch to him he's trying to be nice and here I go ruining it. Ugh!!

"I am nothing like that at all!" Edward stated than jumped up and started mumbling something about getting to know and like. What is he saying.

"Oh really so that's not what I overheard you and your brothers talking about." I stated. If he was going to be pissy then so was I.

"You only heard half of the conversation." He remarked. He was visibly upset he wouldn't sit still and kept talking to himself. It was really rather cute. And to think I was the one making him so upset. Why did it matter?

"Why does it even matter- why are you even talking to me. Look, just look at all the other girls here tonight. Anyone of them would just die to talk to you Mr. Edward Cullen." I stated.

"I….I don't want to talk to them, I want to talk to you, Bella." he said then sat back down and grabbed my hand from off my lap.

"But why?" I asked (he was now just about an inch away from my face).

"Because I want to get to know you Bella and for you to get to know me. Not this person that you think you know but get to know me." He said with the most sincerity that I have ever heard.. He then reached up and stroked my cheek with his other hand. God I was a goner. I felt him getting even closer so I moved back. I didn't even know him and I was not about to be sitting here making out with him just to be quickly put out to the side. I was not that type of girl.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked him trying to keep him a little distracted.

"Anything, everything… What ever I can." Edward stated. I just wish I could figure him out. What was he thinking. What was he wanting. Don't get me wrong I am flattered but I am not stupid.

"OK well ask whatever you want?" I started.

"So are you in school?" Edward spoke.

"I go to Fork's High School in Fork's Washington about 2 ½ hours from here. I am a senior with Rose, my twin sister , Alice and Angela my friends." I stated.

"So you're a senior, you only have a couple months left?" He said.

"Yeah I am really excited to almost be done. How about you so you go to school?" I asked him.

"No, I was tutored and finished all my studies a year or so ago." He stated. Great!! Beautiful and smart. He then asked "So are you going to college next year?"

"Yeah I'm going here in Seattle. So do you want to go to college?" I asked him

"Not right now, things are really hectic, maybe in a year or two. So what are you going to study?" He asked. He had that perfect crooked smile on all awhile he was talking. Could the man get any hotter.

"I 'm going to have a double major- English literature and music." I stated. I kept my eyes looking at our intertwined hands. Boy did it feel nice ,it felt natural.

"So the music, what do you play or write?" Edward asked. Oh boy I really don't like telling to many people because well I get so embarrassed over having to perform in front of others.

"I play the piano, guitar and sing. I was accepted to Julliard, but I didn't want to leave my family and friends." I replied.

"You think maybe I can hear you play or sing sometime, I mean you already heard me. You know fair is fair." He stated. HA HA!! Smartass.

"We'll see, maybe sometime, I guess I have to see how things play out." I said sarcastically.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Boy is he brave. I wouldn't think to be asking all of these questions this soon but you know he is God's gift to all women I guess he can ask whatever he wants.

"NO!! I mean no not anymore . What about you?" I asked.

"No, no boyfriends!!!" Edward replied. Glad to see he has a sense of humor.

"I mean girlfriends. I have read some stories about you and your brothers. You know this girl and that girl." I stated. Time to get him on the defensive.

"Trust me they are just stories, all lies. We haven't had enough time to be with this girl and that girl." He was mocking me know. "So what do you mean you don't have a boyfriend anymore?"

"Well I just got out of a relationship almost a month ago and let's just say we didn't leave it on good terms." I remarked. I hated talking about Jacob especially right now. I was such a fool.

" Oh I'm sorry to hear that." He remarked. What was that was he smiling about this? And then he continued. " So you don't talk to him still?"

"Actually he was at your concert tonight. I ran into him coming out of the restroom during intermission. He was there with his new girlfriend." I replied. I was so upset with myself for getting so mad seeing the two of them there tonight.

"That must have been awkward?" He questioned. He just smiled and looked sincerely at me with those beautiful green. Ok I got to stop. Focus Bella.

"Yeah it really was, one minute he was making out with her , than the next he was telling me how much he missed me. He is totally pathetic." I stated. It was a fact Jacob was pathetic.

"So that's why you weren't smiling after intermission. I was wondering what was wrong." He smirked.

"What ...what how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He replied.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! More greatness next chapter already written just have to type it. Give me some feedback let me know what you think…..PLEEEZE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight and owns the wonderful characters.**_

(EPOV)

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you" I said. It was the truth. I just hope I don't scare her off.

"Wh…What?" Bella said, I must of taken her by surprise.

"Oh you didn't notice huh?" I asked, I couldn't help myself.

"Well actually, I thought you were looking at Rose, Alice , Angela or someone else that was sitting behind me or something. UGH!!!! I don't know, I just didn't think you were looking at me O.K." She said. I could tell that she was embarrassed and flustered. Her cheeks were a rose red color and she was biting her bottom lip. How much cuter could she possibly get?

"Now why would I be looking at them, any of them when all I wanted to do was look at you?" I replied. I knew it came out as a question but it was more or less a statement of fact. I smiled at her to get her to blush again. I knew it was wrong but it was nice to see that I had an effect on her.

"Are you sick?" she asked while feeling my forehead with the palm of her hand. "Are you drunk, on drugs, or have you been recently released from a mental institution?"

"No none of the above ,why?" I stated ,while taking her head that was on my forehead into my own.

"Why in the world would you want to be looking at me all night?" She was looking right at me to see if I was joking.

"Because I think you are beautiful, Bella. That's why." I tried lowering my voice as I whispered this in her ear. When I moved in closer I smelled her strawberry scented hair and I didn't want to move from that position.

"Oh now I know something is wrong with you." She laughed as trying to make a farce out of what I was telling her.

"Bella!" I said and she looked away from me. I had to put her face in my hands for her to look at me. "Bella, I. AM. NOT. JOKING." I made sure to enunciate every word to make sure she dot the point. "I find you very attractive, no scratch that, gorgeous."

"Well than maybe you need to go get your eyes checked cause there is something wrong with your vision." She spat back. I didn't understand her, usually girls liked to be admired, complemented, but not Bella. She seemed almost bothered by it.

"Bella stop!!!" I said than continued, "I think that you are beautiful, and I want a chance to know the beauty inside and out. I want to get to know you better. Is that so bad?"

"I think I need a drink!!" She exclaimed while getting up , apparently a little to fast because she fell forwards and almost landed on her face before I caught her.

"Bella, what do you want? I will go get it or have a waitress bring you something if you like." I told her. I didn't want her falling down again or worse leaving me here for one second.

"I don't know something strong, anything . I don't really care." She told me. She was blushing apparently from almost falling, or maybe because I wouldn't let her get away.

"How about a shot of Tequila?" I asked. She nodded then I called for a waitress to tell her our order.

"Oh great, your gonna get me drunk and take advantage of me now!!" She spat at me sarcastically. She smiled the most genuine smile that I have ever seen.

"I won't if you won't!!" I laughed back at her.

"O.K., but I just to let you know once I get talking I usually ramble on if I'm drunk." She stated and looked up to see the waitress there with our shots.

"Fine by me, then I'll get to know you in no time at all." I told her. She started to fidget in her seat and mess with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh shut up. Bottom's up" She said as we raised our glasses together in unison.

-------------------------------------------

After we had talked for about 30 minutes about nothing and everything that either of us could think of we got interrupted by Emmett making an announcement from the D.J. booth.

" Paging Mr. Edward Cullen, get your ass down here and bring Bella with you, we need to thank everyone for coming tonight." Emmett screamed into the microphone. He could be such a annoying pain of the ass, but it usually got worse when he drank. I looked over at Bella and she was just smirking about the situation.

"Shall we?" I asked as I stood and offered her my hand to escort her downstairs.

"Oh I guess if I have to." She playfully rolled her eyes as she spoke. I wonder if she even notices the effect that she has on me. I can't and don't ever remember ever being this enthralled with anyone ever . I took her hand and intertwined my finger with hers to ensure that we would not get separated making our way down to where the others were.

"Now that my brother has decided to grace us with his presence we want to thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate the end of the tour with us. To everyone that has helped us and worked with us we want to thank you and tell you that this tour would not of been a success without all of your help." Emmett declared to everyone that was in attendance. He then began to applaud. And then continued.. "What? This isn't the end of the party everyone, Keep having fun!!" Just then Emmett turned and was speaking quietly to the D.J., Just then a slow song came on . Oh he probably just wanted to get closer to Rose I guess. But I saw this as an opportunity to get even closer to Bella.

Just then Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade came on.

----------------------------------------------------------

(B.P.O.V)

After Emmett made a spectacle of himself up on stage a slow song came on. Great!! This is awkward, I am just standing here while all the other couples around us were starting to go towards the dance floor. That just left Edward and myself standing off to the side of the stage.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked as he extended his hand out towards me. Could this man be any more perfect than he already was? I mean his looks put every other man to shame. His voice was the most seductive male voice that I had ever heard. His hands were the softest hands that I ever touched. If I could hold the hand of an angel, I don't think it would even compare.

The song that started playing was Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. He pulled me so close to him and started singing all the lyrics to me in my ear.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Ohh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I fall for you over a gain_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Now I know that I should not be having feeling for this guy that I just met, but it is hard not to.

The song ended and we walked over to the bar to meet up with everyone else. He still had his arms around my waist, and had his head on my shoulder whispering to me in my ear. Gosh, a girl could get used to this.

"And to think I was supposed to flirt with you and get you to like me, then try to let you down." I revealed to him. It must have been the alcohol talking because I would never just admit that out loud like that.

"What?" Edward replied, apparently he wasn't thinking that either.

"See I got mad after hearing all that stuff you were saying to your brothers about being a ladies man and all. So the plan was to flirt with you and get you to start liking me, then when I get you hooked I would then toss you to the side and try to hurt you. Stupid plan huh?" I told him, again alcohol is not my friend tonight. They don't call it liquid courage for nothing. The look on his face was priceless.

"Well so far your plan is working perfectly all except for the hurting me part. But I guess that will be unleashed on me later." He spat back. He was laughing the whole time. Yeah keep laughing smartass.

"What do you mean my plan is working 'perfectly'?" I asked. I wanted to see where he was going with this.

"Oh well the part where you get me to start liking you- you already perfected that part." He remarked. Still with that crooked mile. God could he just not make me feel like jumping him here and now? Calm down Bella.

"Oh." Boy could he take my breath away.

"Yeah just please let me down easy." He laughed.

"Whatever smartass!" I spat back at him. I was trying to get out from his hold on me but then he turned me around to face him. I was less than an inch away from his perfect face, lips, eyes, nose. STOP IT BELLA!!! He held me like that with the most intense gaze just looking me deep into my eyes. I wanted to look away but somehow I just couldn't. It was like we had this incredible pull that I didn't want to break.

It was about 3 am in the morning when we decided to call it a night. The club was going to close soon. Rose was all over Emmett, Alice and Jasper couldn't keep their hands off of one another. Rose and Alice were already invited back to the boys hotel-just to 'hang out' some more. I was really reluctant until Edward basically told me that he was going to kidnap me and hold me for ransom. I told him no one would pay the ransom and he said 'good because he wanted to keep me'! I finally agreed if and only if they had food because I was starving. I was concerned about Angela being at the hotel by herself and she said not to worry that her boyfriend Ben had drove up to see her.

As soon as we got to the hotel, Alice and Rose cornered me in the lobby.

"So what happened with you and Edward? You to seemed to be hitting it off pretty good." Rose asked. You could tell she was just overflowing with curiosity..

"I chickened out and told him about trying to get back at him." I revealed. I was still a little tipsy, this conversation could of probably waited.

What did he say?" Alice asked. The little pixie was jumping up and down uncontrollably. It was getting rather annoying or I was just coming down from my buzz and getting a headache.

"He laughed, he actually laughed." I told them. " Come on I really rather suck at this whole seduction thing."

"It didn't look like you sucked at all, he had his arm around you all night and from the looks of it I don't even think he probably looked at another female all night." Alice declared.

"Sooooo Bella, what do you think of Edward now?" Rose inquired with a huge ass grin on her face.

"I think he's nice." I looked away so neither or them could see my eyes. They always give me away.

"Nice like-good kisser, I want to jump you right now nice or nice like good friend I'll set you up with a friend nice?" Alice asked. Leave it to her to try to simplify what I am felling. Straight black or white no grey area for being a bit undecided.

"First of all get your head out of the gutter- we haven't even kissed yet…." I started until the pixie cut me off.

"Yet exactly!!!" Alice squealed. I started biting my lip which is a sure tell to the two of them when I am lying or holding back.

"Bella you have not told us everything, what are you keeping from us?" Rose asked. Damn perceptive people you were supposed to be drunk and not forming coherent questions right now.

"HESAIDIWASBEAUTIFUL." I said real quick so they would maybe just maybe drop it. Nope my plan failed.

"What!!" they both said in unison.

"He said I was beautiful and held my hand all night." I told them then continued. " He also said that he wants me to get to know him and vise/versa."

"He likes you Bella, even Jasper told me that he was backstage talking about you, how he wanted to get to know you and all. He also said that usually Edward doesn't hang out all night with girls like he did you."

Alice stated in a matter of fact way. Ok I need to distract them like a prey throwing a predator off of their scent. Yes I was the prey and I was about to get eaten ALIVE!!!

"So Alice what happened with Jasper?" I asked. Let's see if my futile attempt at distraction will work.

"OH I think he is wonderful. He already gave me his phone numbers and wants to see me next week." She swooned.

"And Rose how is Emmett?" I asked, so far my evil plan is working, HAHAHAHA!!

"Oh Bella, I think I am in love." She declared. Looking all puppy dog lovey dovey.

"Rose seriously? You just met him tonight. Come on." I stated. I think my sister is losing it. Rose never falls for anyone. I mean ever.

"He is so cute, funny, gorgeous, polite, a great kisser…." I had to cut her off

"EWWW Rose I don't want to hear all about that right now. I already feel like I could vomit." I told her.

"What he already asked me out for next Friday night." She stated. "He's going to come to Forks!!!" She was so excited.

"That's great Rose!!" I said trying to seem sincere as possible. Wait, what is wrong with me I should be happy for both of them, not felling like I'm left out of the party.

"Let's go on up before they come looking for us." Alice said

**Please read and review. I am already ½ way through with the next chapter. Please let me know if you want to see anything in the storyline!!! I have it mapped out for a lot more chapters but I could always use some ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

We got upstairs to the guys room's. WOW!! They had the penthouse suite and it was huge. They had already ordered room service and it would be up shortly. Good thing too, since I was starving. But I think if I ate anything right now I would probably throw up, I was that nervous. When we walked into the living room, I saw Edward was sitting on the couch just watching me. I suddenly blushed. Ugh!! I have to stop this. He was a really nice guy. Crap, who am I kidding. He was the most perfect man that I had ever seen, and he really was a genuine person. He was sweet, considerate and funny. But I better not get my hopes up. I mean he is freaking Edward Cullen, and he could probably be with who ever in the world he wanted. And trust me it would not be silly, Isabella Swan.

Everyone decided that they wanted to watch a movie. So Alice and Jasper were on the sofa all spread out. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap in the recliner. Which left Edward and myself on the sofa. He was already laying down on his side. I was about to just sit on the floor in front of all them, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the sofa. I was sitting in front of him now facing the T.V.

"Where do you think you were going?" He asked. He had the most playful smirk on his face.

"I just thought you were tired and wanted the couch for yourself. I can sit on the floor, I have no problem with that at all." I answered. It was the truth. He looked comfortable and I didn't want to disturb him.

Just then Emmett put on the movie 'The Unborn.' Leave it to them to be able to get a movie that isn't even out of the movie theaters yet. They told us that it was to hard for security reasons, to go to the movie theater so this was the usual way they got to see what was now showing . I guess I should of told them that I didn't like scary movies. My bad. The movie came on and within the first 10 minutes I was freaking out. Apparently Edward noticed.

"Don't tell me that your scared?" He whispered in my ear. Could this man's voice get any sexier. Regular, whispering, yelling, it all sounded divine.

"Well, would you think I am a wimp if I told you yes?" I asked, as I started to fell the rush of warmth to my cheeks.

He pulled me back to lay down next to him and then told me softly, "Don't worry I will protect you." He then rested his hand on my hip. I think I have died and gone to heaven. I was so happy, I wanted to pinch myself. What!! What am I doing. This guy is only going to use you and dump you, just like Jake. He could have anyone he wanted, and trust me he didn't want me. Oh, how I wish he did though.

"Promise?" I said as I moved my hair off to the side so that he could see the movie.

"Cross my heart." He said then pressed his lips at the base of my neck under my ear. I froze, I didn't know what to do. I mean I know what I wanted to do: roll over and start making out with him and run my fingers through that gorgeous mop of hair, but I think that would be a little forward.

After a few minutes another scary part happened in the movie and I jumped. He pulled his arm all the way around me and held me tighter to him, then rested his head on my shoulder.

"You really are scared aren't you?" He asked. You could hear the humor in his voice.

"Yes, what did you think I was just acting?" I told him.

"Well maybe you did it so I would hold you closer." He stated he was chuckling. Gosh even his chuckle was attractive. Attractive but certainly full of himself.

"Now why would I want you to do that?" I asked. Two can play this game.

"Well a guy can hope can't he?" He said. I turned then to look at him and he was totally sincere. I am really getting confused now. What is his play here?

After about another 45 minutes I looked around the room to see that all the others were sleeping and heard some noised coming from Emmett's big mouth. HA!HA! He snores.

"Edward ?" I whispered. I was hoping he was asleep also.

"Bella?" He whispered back.

"Oh, nothing I just didn't know if you were asleep yet?" I said

"Almost, how about you?" He said

"I'm not going to make it much longer, good night Edward." I said

"Good night my Bella." He whispered and then nuzzled in closer to my neck. Then I let sleep take me over.

**Sorry this is so short. This is a filler chapter. Please R&R. Let me know some more ideas. I have a few ideas but could always use some more. how sweet right?**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was hitting my face as I started to come alive for the day. I felt someone underneath me start to stir. I was asking myself what was going on as my eyes started to open.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward said, while smiling that crooked smile. I was so startled that I rolled off of him and fell to the floor.

"Crap!" I said soon after.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said in between laughing.

"Ha, Ha, real funny, OW!!" I spat back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he pulled me up next to him on the couch.

"I have a freakin' migraine UGH!! " I squealed, while holding my temples in in fingers. Edward then sat up and started rubbing my back.

"Um, I think that is what happens when you drink a lot of alcohol." He smirked, again with the crooked grin.

"Oh shut up." I said. I just wanted to go back to sleep and get over this. Me with a hangover was not pretty.

"What time is it?" I asked him while trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. He then looked at his watch.

"10:00, " He replied, while still rubbing my back.

"Oh shit, Rose, Alice, get up we have to get back to the hotel." I told them. Of course they didn't listen and I had to get up and forcefully try to physically wake them up.

"Leave me alone." Alice cried as she put the pillow over her head. Jasper just laughed and pulled her over to the other side trying to hide her from me.

"Bells, no, no, I am not getting up it's to early. Quit, stop pulling on me." Rose whined, as I was trying to pull her by the arm out of Emmett's grasp.

"Guys it's 10:00, we have to check out of the hotel by 11, now come on we got to go." I told them, they both apparently understood and both shot up right away.

"Rose don't go, stay here with me. Don't leave yet." Emmett pleaded while he was making a puppy dog face and sticking out his lower lip. Hey wait that's my move.

"I know, I don't want to go, but I have to get home, my parents are expecting us home by 2:00 pm. If we are not home by then I think my dad will call out the national guard and the F.B.I." Rose told him while leaning down to kiss him. "You'll see me next weekend remember?"

"Yeah, but what am I going to do till then?" He asked again sounding like a little kid begging for a cookie.

"Hopefully get a life and quit your whining, you big baby." Edward said while throwing a pillow across the room and hitting Emmett on the head. Everyone then laughed, but apparently, Emmett didn't think it was to funny.

"I'll talk to you on the phone every day until then." Rose said as she bent down to kiss him. That seemed to pacify him.

Alice was on the phone talking to Angela and planned on her getting our stuff together and checking out. She would get a ride from Ben and we would pick all of our stuff up at her house on the way home. Since that problem was averted, the boy's ordered us breakfast so that we could eat before we had to get on the road. Luckily, Kate had clean clothes in our sizes(and toothbrushes) for us so that we could get cleaned up. She was a lifesaver, I could see why she was so valuable to the three of them. It was almost 11:30 when we got back to the hotel. The boys drove us over there in the limo.

You should of seen Rose she actually had tears while she was telling Emmett goodbye. They were making promises to each other about phone calls and such. It really was quit cute, cute but sick. Alice was kissing Jasper in a marathon kiss off like she was never going to kiss ever again. They were going at it for so long I though both of them were going to need to go to the hospital for oxygen. I was leaning up a against Alice's car while Edward was on the phone. I was taking in all the sites of the lovebird's around me while trying not to get sick from all the PDA. Edward sprinted over to me once he was finished with his phone call.

"Sorry about that, I had to push back something till later on today." He told me, while running his hand through his wonderful, terrific head of hair.

"Oh, I hope we didn't keep you." I told him, I felt bad for us staying there so long. I started biting on my lower lip.

"No, no you didn't, I just have this stupid photo shoot and interview with a magazine I had scheduled." He told me as he grabbed my hand. WOW!! Why is it every time he touches me I fell like my knee's are going to give out..

"Oh yeah, excuses, excuses, like I don't hear that every day." I laughed at him, just then he took his other hand up to brush my cheek with the back of his hand. OK, keep it together Bella. He then started to lean closer, very, very close.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Edward," I said back. He was just centimeters from my face. I was just getting ready to close my eyes in anticipation, but just then my phone went off in my pocket.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I then looked up, "Sorry."

"Hi, Dad, yeah we are just getting ready to get back on the road. We just got something to eat before we got on the road." I spoke into the phone. I looked over to Edward and he was walking in a circle, running his hand through his hair. I then told my dad that we would be home about 3pm, and told him goodbye.

"Here let me see your phone." Edward stated. I passed to him and he was messing with the numbers. I then heard his phone go off and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"What was that all for?" I asked him as he passed the phone back to me.

"I just wanted to exchange numbers so we could call each other." He answered while tilting his head and grinning at me.

"Well, what if I don't want to call you?" I joked, he then reached over to me, but I jumped back out of his reach.

"Well, I guess I will just have to call you then." He stated, while still trying to grab my arm. He was getting miffed that I was moving away from him.

"I may not answer." I stated ,as I let him grab me by the waist and turned my back into him, as he put his head on my shoulder

"I will come to Fork's and just have to find you then." He whispered in my ear before he kissed my neck. Is he really trying to make me fall for him? Because he sure in the shit is doing a great job so far.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to have to do that would we." I remarked back. I was hesitant. I knew there was a 95% chance that I was never going to hear from him again. Just then Alice and Rose were being escorted over to the car by Jasper and Emmett. They both got in, Rose in the back and Alice in the drivers seat. All three of the boys were walking back to the limo.

Just then Edward turned around and sprinted over to me grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around.

"Good bye Bella." He said and just then he pressed his lips to mine. I was so startled, I didn't even react to his kiss. Apparently he noticed and pulled away.

"I'm..I'm sorry, I shouldn't of.." He started saying and then I pulled him back into me and picked up where we left off. His lips were so soft and wonderful. I put my arms around the back of his neck as he lowered his one arm on my back pressing me into his chest and the other around my waist. I didn't want to stop but then we were interrupted by Alice.

"Get a room you two." She spat, as she put on her sun glasses looking in the rearview mirror.

"Well, I have to get going." I stated, as I pulled away from him. He was still holding on to my hand as he opened the door for me get in. Who said chivalry is dead?

"Bye, my Bella." He said as he walked away. I just waved. Wait _my Bella?_

_**SORRY ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO GET THE FIRST KISS OUT THERE BEFORE SHE WENT BACK TO FORKS!!!.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW- IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER-(LOL) NEXT CHAPTER THE GIRLS GO BACK HOME- WHAT HAPPENS?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**We want it ,we need it, we cant have it, cuz we don't own it!!!**_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and the fantastic characters contained within.**_

_**I want to thank all of you that have read and reviewed so far. Your feedback has been wonderful. I know a lot of you are not particularly fond of the JB (Jonas Brothers). I am not either. When other songs come into play I will be using other artists songs also. I am looking for someone that I can possibly bounce ideas for this story off of. Pleas pm me if you can help me out.**_

_**Now this chapter is not going forward yet. I will be doing EPOV for chap. 11 & chap 12. I have the next chapter ½ written but I am still playing with the story a little. I have it mapped out up until chapter 24 and then I have ideas where to take the story from there. Trust me this is not going to be all fluff. I know that fluff makes the world go 'round, but there is going to be drama. I will only be doing a few of the EPOV whole chapters. I will also be throwing a couple of Emmett, Rose, Alice and maybe Jasper POV's also. **_

_**So please wonderful pep's please Read and Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Patty(ACEMCKEAN) & Morgan (the bestest!)**_

When the girls finally made it upstairs, I was waiting for Bella on the couch. Emmett and Jasper were about ready to pounce on them as soon as they entered the room so I thought I would try to seem 'laidback'. I think I just had the best night of my life so far. I spent the whole evening talking to Bella, joking with her, and it was natural. Natural in a sense that I didn't have to be fake with her. She actually didn't care who I was and it was very refreshing. Most people, girls especially would be throwing themselves at me. I'm not being cocky-its just the way things go. So I never rally know if anyone is real with me. The only real people that I have are my parents, my brothers, and now I hope Bella.

I watched her as she came in, a little stalkerish I know, but I couldn't help my self. I wonder if she even knows how divine she is. Just like a snowflake, she in herself is unique. Bella seems oblivious to her appeal. She is kind, selfless, guarded, complex, spellbinding, absolutely splendid. She is the real deal. I don't know to many people that would call me out. But she did and I loved it.

All of us decided that we would put in a movie. My brothers and I had already talked about the fact that we wanted some one on one time with our potential 'love interests'. So we all separated out on the different furniture. Jasper and Alice on a couch, Emmett with Rose, got the recliner because he sucks at rock, paper, scissors. That left me on the couch that I was presently residing on. Bella looked a little baffled as to where she was to sit at. She attempted to sit on the floor in front of me, but I was not going to let that happen.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked, while I pulled her arm. I placed her sitting on the couch where I was laying down at.

"I just thought you were tired and wanted the couch for yourself. I can sit on the floor, I have no problem with that at all." Bella said. Silly, silly Bella. I wanted the couch for you and I so I could get closer to you.

We boys had thought that a scary movie would help us tonight. Girls always seem to get closer to male counterparts when a scary part in a movie comes on. Evidently that was the case, it didn't take that long till I could visibly tell that Bella was tense. I wanted to comfort her- even though I had just met her tonight, I wanted for her happiness, for her to feel safe. And I wanted to be the one to do those things for her.

"Don't tell me that your scared?" I whispered in her ear. She seemed to shudder once I did, but not for the fact of being scared. Hmmm?

"Well, would you think I am a wimp if I told you yes?" Bella asked, as she started to blush. I thought this would be a good time to get closer to her and get more comfortable. So I pulled her down to lay next to me. It felt so instinctive to do so. To hold her in my arms like this. I wanted to show her I would save her from what ever, be it a screaming mob, or a scary movie.

"Don't worry I will protect you." I said as I ended up resting my one hand on her hip. I wasn't trying to be forward, I just felt right.

"Promise?" She remarked, as she moved all her hair to the lower side. Her hair was intoxicating. It reminded me of strawberries. The way the light was beaming off the screen made the perfect illumination of her splendid neck. I wanted to taste her and see if it was all my imagination, or if she was everything I was hoping for.

"Cross my heart." I said, as I pressed my lips to her neck. I wanted to continue but I felt hesitant to continue and didn't want to rush her. I mean I didn't even know if she liked me. I just held her breathing in her exhilarating scent. I don't think I even watched 5 minutes of this movie. I kept watching all her slight mannerisms', like the subtle way she her neck would tremble with the site of a scary scene in the movie.

"You really are scared aren't you?" I asked her after she had jumped. I found it quite charming. I pulled her into me tighter. God, did this feel right.

"Yes, what did you think I was just acting?" She said, she seemed a bit aggravated that I was messing with her about this.

"Well maybe you did it so I would hold you closer?" I inquired. I wonder what kind of response I will be getting. I couldn't help but to think the fact that she was scared of a movie a little silly.

"Now why would I want you to do that?" She added.

"Well a guy can hope can't he?" I divulged. Crap, did I just say that out loud? Shit she's turning around to look at me. She had the most perplexed look in her eyes like trying to see if I was telling the truth. If she only knew.

After that I decided it would be better if I kept myself in check. I have been seeming to have case of diarrhea of the mouth. I extended my watch over Bella, I figured she was asleep until she stirred in my arms.

"Edward?" Bella whispered so low I had to almost strain to hear her.

"Bella?" I returned with a hushed tone.

"Oh, nothing I just didn't know if you were asleep yet?" She said.

"Almost, how about you?" I remarked.

"I'm not going to make it much longer, good night Edward." Bella replied, with a yawn.

"Good night my Bella." I whispered and then nuzzled in closer to her neck. I didn't want morning to come. I wanted to stop time and stay like this forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UGH!!!! Why did I not close the shades to the window last night? I looked at my watch and saw that it was about half past 9. I tried stretching but I didn't want to wake up Bella. My angel was currently laying with her head placed on my chest. One arm was tucked in between the two of us while the other was resting on my left side with her palm holding on to my back. Her right leg was extended over both of mine. Need to say I was very happy with the certain predicament I was in. I brushed back some stray pieces or her hair that was covering her splendid face. I noticed her starting to awaken.

"Good morning beautiful." I said, I couldn't help but smile at the beauty looking up at me. Clearly, I must of scared her since she rolled off of me and onto the floor.

"Crap!" She said soon after.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I said in while trying to contain my laughter. How this girl can stay unharmed is beyond me.

"Ha, Ha, real funny, OW!!" Bella spat back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, then I pulled her back up next to me. The separation of our bodies was leaving me with a dejected feeling.

"I have a freakin' migraine UGH!! " She squealed while trying to rub her temples. I wanted to try to make her feel better so I sat up so I could lessen the distance between the two of us. I automatically started rubbing her back to try to soothe her.

"Um, I think that is what happens when you drink a lot of alcohol." I explained. I guess I shouldn't be making fun of her when she is suffering but it was way to easy.

"Oh shut up." She spat.

"What time is it?" She asked, while rubbing her eyes. Clearly from the lack of sleep or hangover.

"10:00." I replied, I had a feeling that she was going to be leaving me soon. I just continued to rub her back not wanting to detach myself form her.

Bella proceeded to start yelling at Rose and Alice to wake up since they needed to go back to their hotel to pack and checkout. Rose and Alice wanted to just continue to sleep where they are. Emmett then interjected himself in the conversation pleading with Rose to stay with him. He was whipped already and it was only one night. What was he doing? Crap , what am I saying , if I could I would keep Bella here with me also. He also made plans to see Rose next weekend already. Man he works fast. I wonder when I will see Bella again? Maybe I can talk to my brothers and we could all go out again together. I know with the paparazzi and fans we would have to do something private. I wouldn't want to expose Bella or any of the girls to what we see on a daily basis. They would go running away from us for sure. And we cannot let that happen. Emmett continued to whine.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do till then?" He asked again sounding like a little kid begging for a cookie.

"Hopefully get a life and quit your whining, you big baby." I told him, while throwing a pillow across the room and hitting Emmett on the head. Everyone then laughed, but apparently, Emmett didn't think it was to funny. He started with the lower lip like a baby.

"I'll talk to you on the phone every day until then." Rose said as she bent down to kiss him. Crap. I haven't even gotten Bella's phone number or anything. Boy I need to get with the game.

Luckily they didn't have to leave to soon since they had arranged for their friend, Angela, to pack for them and check out of the hotel. So we ordered breakfast for the girls while they got cleaned up for the ride home.

Soon after though, we preceded to arrive at their hotel so that they could head home. I was walking with Bella towards the car when my phone rang. It was James telling me that I was late for the interview with Seventeen magazine. Like I could care less. I told him to push it back to 2pm. I then hung up and advanced to where Bella was leaning up against Alice's car. OK. What am I going to say? Do I ask to see her again? Do I ask if I could call her or her me? Do I just pull her into my arms and kiss her? ARRGH!!! I am going to make a total fool out of my self.

"Sorry about that, I had to push back something till later on today." I told her. I then started running my hand through my hair. She can probably tell that something is wrong .

"Oh, I hope we didn't keep you." She told me. I wish she would not think like that. She is the best kind of distraction there is.

"No, no you didn't, I just have this stupid photo shoot and interview with a magazine I had scheduled." I replied. I could not stand not touching her so I reached out and grabbed her hand to hold. I hope she didn't mind , but I need to show her how I feel.

"Oh yeah, excuses, excuses, like I don't hear that every day." She laughed at me. She was so beautiful when she laughed. I just had to reach out and make sure that she was real so I took the back of my hand to sweep over her cheek. I think I am just going to go for it. She has not rejected any of my advances so far and all I want to do is place my lips upon hers.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Edward," She said . I started to move in closer. I was so close to my destination and then her phone rang.

She cursed at the disruption and apologized. It was her dad calling to see if they had left yet. Seeing her phone made me remember to get her phone number so I could call her.

"Here let me see your phone." I stated. She passed me her phone and I inserted my number and then called my phone from her so that I had hers. I know not to original but it was less painful then straight out asking for it.

"What was that all for?" She asked while I passed the phone back to her.

"I just wanted to exchange numbers so we could call each other." I answered. I hope she doesn't think I am stupid for doing that.

"Well, what if I don't want to call you?" She joked. Oh , I was not having that. I plan on calling her right away. So I reached over to her and she jumped out of my reach.

"Well, I guess I will just have to call you then." I told her, I proceeded to try to grab her arm. I could tell she was playing with me but I wanted to get close to her again so I could hold her before she left.

"I may not answer." She stated. I finally grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist and put dropped my head onto her shoulders. This is what I wanted.

"I will come to Fork's and just have to find you then." I whispered into her ear before I kissed her neck. God did she have a hold over me. Just think how bad it will be when I really get to know her.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to have to do that would we?" She remarked. I would go searching high and low for her. Everyone else had detached themselves from their partner and the other girls got into the car. I started walking back with my brothers to the limo. UGH!! I didn't even kiss her. I want to leave an impression on her and I cannot let her leave without me showing her. I had to go back. So I ran over to her and grabbed her to turn her around before she got in the car.

"Good bye Bella." I said and just then I pressed my lips to hers. Great, she's not kissing back. She didn't want this. Then there is no sure in the shit way she'll ever like me. So I pulled away. Great, I am an idiot.

"I'm..I'm sorry, I shouldn't of.." I said then the most fantastic thing happened. She pulled me into her. She wanted this just as much as I did. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist squeezing her closer so that there was no space between us. This is what I have wanted since I first laid my eyes on her and this did not disappoint at all. I would of thought I was dreaming until Alice interrupted us.

"Get a room you two." She spat, as she put on her sun glasses looking in the rearview mirror.

"Well, I have to get going." She told me, as she pulled away from me. It was the worst feeling not holding onto her. I opened the door for her to get in.

"Bye, my Bella." I told her as I walked away. She waved at me as she entered the vehicle. I know one thing for sure I will do everything I can to make her mine…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight -would like to - but we don't the one and only wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns it !!!!**

_Just then Edward turned around and sprinted over to me grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around._

"_Good bye, Bella." He said and just then he pressed his lips to mine. I was so startled, I didn't even react to his kiss. Apparently he noticed and pulled away._

"_I'm..I'm sorry, I shouldn't of.." He started saying and then I pulled him back into me and picked up where we left off. His lips were so soft and wonderful. I put my arms around the back of his neck as he lowered his one arm on my back pressing me into his chest and the other around my waist. I didn't want to stop but then we were interrupted by Alice._

"_Get a room you two." She spat, as she put on her sun glasses looking in the rearview mirror._

"_Well, I have to get going." I stated, as I pulled away from him. He was still holding on to my hand as he opened the door for me get in. Who said chivalry is dead?_

"_Bye, my Bella." He said as he walked away. I just waved. Wait my Bella?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I got into the car and I didn't know what to think. OK, lets take a step back, and look at the facts(that I know)

1. He's drop dead gorgeous.--double check

_2. _He's has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.-check

3. He's got perfect, just roll out of bed and run my fingers through it delicious hair.-check

4. He's smart, funny, sweet, caring, deep, and oh yeah-amazing.-check

5. He's not Jake.-double check.

6. He kissed me.-check, check, CHECK!!!

7. He is famous.-check.

8. He wouldn't want me.-check.

9. He wanted my phone number so he could call me.-check.

10. He could have practically anyone he wanted, and that would not be me.-check.

Rose was curled up in the back seat making funny noises while she slept. I looked over to Alice and she was deep in thought herself, with the hugest smile on her face. I wish I could be smiling like that. I don't know what to think. I am more confused than ever before. I mean I want to like him, I really, really do. But I am only going to end up getting hurt. Look at him and then look at me. It would never work. He is famous, and I am nothing, well in comparison to him. Listening to all those things that he told me about thinking that I was beautiful and all is overwhelming. He's probably just trying to play me. Look at me like another conquest. Part of me thinks that he was sincere, but the other is saying--CAUTION!!

"So ,Alice, why the big smile, if I already didn't know?" I asked, trying to distract myself from my current train of thought.

"Oh, I was just thinking about everything that happened last night, and how it couldn't of turned out any better." Alice replied, shrugging her shoulders up to intensify her feelings of happiness. I just smiled back at her half-heartedly.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you not like jumping up and down right now? I saw that kiss, and then you returned the kiss and yeah.. WOW!!" She squealed.

"I don't know what to think, it's just a lot to digest right now." I told her. I started looking out the window watching all the cars go by.

"Why do you always have to over analyze everything. Quit thinking about it and just feel it. HE. LIKES. YOU. I would bet a whole month of not shopping if I were wrong." Alice stated.

"So, you and Jasper? Are you going to talk, see him, or something?" I asked, sheepishly. I already knew the answer. I knew that they already had plans to see each other. Shit, they could hardly detangle themselves long enough to breathe.

"Yes, we are going out next weekend. Did you and Edward exchange phone numbers? Did he ask you to go out on a date already?" She asked.

"Yeah, we exchanged phone numbers, but I doubt that he will call. He probably was doing it to be nice or something." I complained. Why did I care? Oh yeah, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Phsh, Bella, He likes you. He is going to call." She said, as she pointed to her head. Alice the all-knowing one. I forgot. I rolled my eyes.

"How could he like me? I mean come on Alice, he can and could have anyone. He is not going to settle for me, and I am not going to be another girl he can just get with and forget." I stated.

"Jasper told me that Edward has not been with anyone like that. He really is a nice guy, just a little stressed right now." Alice told me.

"Let's just not talk about it right now , OK, he hasn't called yet, we don't know if he will, so let's just drop it." I exclaimed.

"OK, consider it dropped, but he'll call and you know I am right." Alice remarked, she held up one hand in response to show she was going to give it up for now.

We continued to talk about her and Jasper. She kept going on, and on about all the things that they talked about. We soon arrived over at Angela's house so that we could collect our suitcases. We told her about everything that happened and quickly headed home. After Alice dropped us of, Mom and Dad were waiting in the kitchen to talk to us. We told them that we had a great time at the concert, with some edited details, of course. If our parents ever found out about us staying out all night like that, I doubt that we would see anything more than the inside of our room's for a long time. We unpacked and proceeded to have dinner with Mom and Dad ,when the phone rang. I ran to go get it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella, its Angela." She said.

"Hey what's up? We all just sat down to dinner so can I call…" I said, just as I was interrupted by Alice chiming in also.(3-way calling)

"Bella, Rose and you need to go turn on E! News now." Alice screamed into the phone. I put down the phone and told Rose to meet me in my room.

"We're going, we'll call you right back." I told them.

Rose and I turned on the T.V. and turned the station to E!. Ryan Seacrest was teasing the story about the Cullen Brother's- end of tour party, and the 'three ladies that stole the after party show and the boy's hearts'. Someone had taken a camera phone shot of all 3 of the 'couples' in rather somewhat intimate positions.

"That's us." Rose gasped, while she brought her hand up to cover up her mouth in shock.

"Crap." I muttered. I mean I knew that they were famous, but I didn't think that we would have been outed like that. If Mom and Dad found out we where toast. Just then the phone rang again. This time it was just Alice.

"Did you see?" She asked. She was in shock also, you could tell by her timid voice. Alice was anything but timid.

"Yeah Alice, we see. OH MY GOD!" Rose answered. She plopped herself down at the bottom of my bed.

"Shhh." I said. I was trying to listen to see if they had any more details about the '3 mystery girls', a.k.a. us.

Apparently, the film quality was so bad that they could not get a clear shot of any of our faces. Thank you Lord. We got lucky, damn lucky.

"I completely forgot about anyone taking our pictures while we were with them." Alice stated into the phone.

"Let's just hope nobody else took any shots." Rose replied. I had a feeling that this was not going to be good.

Shortly thereafter, I decided to go take a bath and go to bed. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. I need to think about things, about everything that has transpired and decided that it was all up to him. I was not going to be some silly, little crazed fan and call him. I am better than that. I also decided that I didn't wasn't my sister or Alice to pressure him into calling me(via Emmett/Jasper). So when I woke up I need to put this behind me for right now and act like nothing had happened or is bothering me. I also need some major sleep. I do not function well on only 4 hrs.

Monday morning, UGH!!! I hate Mondays, they leave little to look forward to, especially when you have to see your ex-boyfriend and his new girl friend. Believe me I am over Jake, that's not the problem. It's the way that Lauren tries to flaunt it, its like rubbing salt on a wound. Just let me heal! Its bad enough that all Alice and Rose have been talking about all day is the fact that Jasper and Emmett called them. They kept going over all of their conversations and even at lunch, Rose got sent a dozen red roses from Emmett. He thought it would be less inconspicuous then if they were sent to our house. I guess he forgot that she is going to have to take them home and get asked a bunch of questions later. Alice has been getting texts from Jasper talking about their date this weekend. I just sit back with a smile on my face acting like nothing is wrong. I am happy for them, really I am. Yeah right, keep lying to yourself. I guess I was right. He didn't like me, so why would he waste his time -just to be nice.

Riding home from school was great, I just had to hold a dozen roses in my lap while Rose drove.

"That was really sweet of Emmett to send you these." I stated, as I was looking at the card that read:

_To Rose,_

_Meeting you was the one of the best nights of my life-_

_Love Always,_

_Emmett_

"Yeah, I thought something was up when he kept asking me last night if there was another high school here in Forks. I guess I know why." She remarked with the hugest smile.

"So have you talked to Edward?" She asked.

"No, I haven't." I replied. I need to keep cool and act like this is not effecting me. Why is it though? I mean, it was only one night. And at the beginning of it I hated his guts, but when I started talking to him, I actually liked him. I wanted him to like me. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I just wish I could turn my heart on and off like a light switch. That way it wouldn't hurt so bad. Like being rejected all over again.

I had came home did all my homework, except studying for a Trig test(that can wait) and ate dinner with my family. I was just getting out of the shower when my phone alerted me that I had a text message.

_Bella-_

_Just wanted to make sure it was ok for me to call you- _

_and that you will answer._

_Edward_

I was silently jumping up and down in my room. I wanted to shout I was so happy ! I got changed into my pj's and pulled out my Trigonometry book so I could study. Then I replied.

_Edward-_

_I guess-_

_if not your going to come here looking for me_

_right?_

_Bella_

About 20 seconds after I sent the text my phone started ringing. I was so nervous that for the first 3 rings I just looked at it on my bed. I answer on the third ring(didn't want to seem to eager).

"Hello." I said, I was trying to calm myself. I was so anxious I could hear my heart beating out of my chest.

"Hi Bella." He said. Oh, that voice even just hearing It over the phone makes my knees go weak. I have to get it together.

"So how was your day?" I asked, I tried to keep it light. It was better than asking about the weather I thought.

"Good, busy, but good." He replied, then added, " How was yours, how was school?" He asked.

"Oh, school is just great as usual, I can't wait, we only have a little over 2 months till graduation." I answered.

"So what day do you graduate?" He asked

"June 6th , but we get out a week earlier." I replied

"I want to apologize for not calling last night. I wanted to so bad, but I got caught up with the interview and didn't even get home till after 10pm. I thought that would have been a little rude to call you at that hour since you had school and all." He said. He was worried about me, I mean calling me too late, but he wanted to . WOW. Ok, now I don't feel so bad about everything. He was busy. But he called tonight. Ok, he is forgiven.

"Oh no, that's fine, you had stuff to do." I stated. I was trying to catch my bearings with this whole conversation, making sure I didn't say something stupid.

"Bella, ever since we said goodbye yesterday all I wanted was to call you and hear your voice. It's been killing me all yesterday and so far today waiting to call you." He stated. How do I answer that? I didn't I was shocked. I'm sure if someone was in the room with me they would have had to pick my chin up of the floor. I guess I was a quiet for a little bit to long.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said all that." He said, his voice was just barely above a whisper. He sounded defeated. I couldn't have this. He completely just made my day, shit my year or better yet, my lifetime by just declaring that he wanted to talk to me just as bad.

"No, don't be sorry. I wanted to talk to you also. I …I missed you." I said, as I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from embarrassing myself even further. Crap! What was I thinking, this for sure is going to be the last time that I talk to him. He's going to think I'm a stalker, nut's or something.

"I'm glad to hear that I wasn't the only one. I missed you too." He replied. .ME! I can't believe it. I think I must of fallen asleep, the only way that this must be happening is that I am dreaming.

"Tell me what your thinking?" He asked. Does he really think that I will just blurt out whatever is going on thru my mind at this moment. I already did that when I spat out that I missed him.

"I'm just thinking about what you just said." I told him. That was the truth. So then I continued, "what are you thinking?" I asked.

"Just that I want to see you soon, what are you doing this weekend?" He asked. I was astonished that he wanted to, I know I wanted to, but that he did, was wonderful to hear.

"Umm…nothing that I can think of just, yet." I replied.

"Well how about if you go out on a date with me, let's say Friday night?" He asked. OMG, OMG. Say yes you fool.

"That sounds great. Friday it is." I answered, then continued. "What do you want to do?" I asked in return.

"Let me worry about that, I have some ideas, but I want to know if it is ok if we possibly went out as a group with Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper? I would rather go out by ourselves, but it will be easier with security if we did this for the first time that we go out." He stated. I was a little disappointed that he wanted to not be with me by myself. But I can understand his reasoning. And hold on the first time we go out, like is he planning that maybe there might be more?

"That's fine. I think it will be a lot of fun with all 6 of us being there." I responded, I was a little hesitant with my voice. I hope he didn't notice. He did.

"Bella, the next time that we go out on a date after Friday, it will just be the two of us. I was serious when I told you that I want to get to know you, know everything about you, and you, me. Friday is just so I can see you again, be by you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to see you either, Edward." I said.

**Please read and review !!! Hope you liked this chapter , I thought it as very sweet! Oh, and I wanted to tell you guys about this other story we just wrote called Martial Bliss it is very good so far including a lot of Alice/Bella & Bella/Edward drama. So go read that and we love you!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_**Sorry it has taken this long. My computer crashed, and the kids have been off school because of snow this week- which does not help things. I hope you enjoy!!!!  
**_

_T.G.I.F._

I was so excited after I hung up from talking to him that I immediately ran into Rose's room and tackled her throwing both of us off the bed. I grabbed her cordless phone so I could tell both her and Alice at the same time. Rose was looking at me like I was a lunatic. Well hell, I would think that to after the way I just acted but I had good reason, a very, very, good reason: Edward Cullen asked me out!! Yep, me.

"Alice?" I yelled into the phone, trying to avoid all the death glares I was receiving from my sister.

"Alice, I need help Bella, has gone freaking nuts…" Rose screamed over my shoulder into the receiver as she was trying to grab the phone from out of my hands. I pulled away from her just in time for Alice to respond.

"Bella, what is your problem?" Alice asked.

"EDWARDFREAKINGCULEENASKEDMEOUT!!" I screamed into the phone. I was jumping up and down and Rose just watched with a huge ass grin-She understood.

"What about Edward?" Alice asked again. I was so out of breath from my activities, Rose took the phone and answered.

"Edward asked Bella out." She stated then passed me the phone. I smiled at her and she came over to give me a hug.

"When did he do that, I mean you talked to him? Did he call you or did you call him or…" Alice questioned. She wanted all the details. If there was someone that ever needed details that was Miss Brandon. Alice thrived on knowing everything about everyone.

"Edward called me tonight, told me about wanting to call me last night, but he got held up with some interview or something, said he missed me then asked me out for Friday." I explained. I was internally bouncing with glee. I haven't felt this way in I don't know how long. I didn't even think that I liked him that much until that kiss, yeah that kiss.

"You know all three of us have dates with them this weekend?" Alice added, I had forgot to tell them about what Edward said about the 'triple date'. I figured I would let Jasper and Emmett break it to them seeing as I doubt they would be happy to hear it coming from me.

"How are we going to do this with our parents? " Rose asked, then went on, "I mean, I know Mom and Dad have no idea who they are but how do you think this is going to work? Is their security guards going to come with them to the door to get us? What about when Dad meets them? OH SHIT!" Rose then threw herself back on the bed and covered her head with a pillow, while she let out a huge scream. She was right, our Dad was the Police Chief, and although he was sometimes easily distracted from certain situations, he was not stupid.

"If we end up seeing them, more than once, they are going to eventually figure things out. What if they ever found out about after the concert.?" Alice replied. Alice had just as much reason to be worried. Ever since her mother died last year her Dad has been a little overbearing with the whole overprotective thing. They were right, if we were going to see them we would have to have a plan. And a damn good on at that.

"Well I did not want to mention it to you, but Edward had suggested that we all go out together for the first time for security reasons. I think that may work out in our favor actually." I remarked. Suddenly his plan sounded perfect, just for the reason of saving him, and Emmett from my Dad.

"How so?" Alice quipped, she was a little agitated about just being told this now, but I need both of them on board for this to work.

"Alice is your Dad going to be gone this weekend again? I asked, knowing all to well the answer. Mr. Brandon did not like to stay at home on the weekends for the simple reason of he was still in mourning over the death of his wife. He would of preferred to have moved right after her death, but Alice put up a fight, basically going into hysterics anytime he mentioned it. She didn't want to leave us, she felt like we were all she had left in the world.

"Doesn't he always?" She responded.

"Well how about if we tell our parents we are spending the night with you on Friday, that we are going to a show in Port Angeles and then coming back afterwards with you-since you Dad will be gone. If we go to Mom, you know she will pretty much squash all the questioning from Dad." I said. Luckily for Rose and I we have never been the juvenile delinquents, so our parental units pretty much trusted everything that we said.

"And it isn't like if anyone see's us in Port Angeles that we would get into trouble or anything since we would be exactly where we said we were, even if it was not who all we said we would be with." I added. I hated being this diabolical when it came to my parents, but what they didn't know wasn't going to kill them. I just hope this doesn't eventually blow up in our faces.

" Well we are going to have to make sure we go to Port Angeles for our date and probably meet them there to keep all the suspicion down to zilch." Rose said . Both Alice and I agreed with her. We all agreed to talk to the boys tomorrow about it when they call.

The week continued on at a snails pace. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday and then finally Friday. I thought school was never going to end. It just dragged on and on. It was like the whole day played out as a slow month.

After school Rose and I rushed home to get our outfits that Rose, Alice, and I had decided on the night before . We had about 2 ½ hours to get to leave to meet the boys in Port Angeles at quarter to 7. They were, all three, unhappy about us meeting them there but once we explained that we didn't want our parents involved. They understood.

Since we had no idea what to wear on our dates, since the boys would give no hints to what we would be doing. So on Thursday , Alice came over and we all three decided on our outfits for the evening : Alice wore a short black skirt with a light green tight button up with a lace cami under. Rose had on a pair of skinny jeans and a low v-neck purple cashmere sweater. I had on a jean skirt with a light blue off the shoulder shirt that 'accentuated al the right curves ' Alice said.

After we finished with our hair and make up we all turned to each other and sighed. I then realized that the three of us hardly spoke at all when we were getting ready -not about the boys at all, only school and home. Odd huh? Yeah, I think so to, but I guess with all the excitement none of us wanted to build it up anymore than what it is-just a date

The normal 20 minute drive to Port Angeles was cut down to almost 10 minutes with Alice driving almost double the speed limit. I was almost positive that we would have beat the boys there, but we were surprised when we spotted Kate standing in front of the movie theater where we were supposed to meet them. We pulled up along the curb and said hello to Kate, knowing she was not there by coincidence.

"Hi Kate, fancy seeing you here." I said as she walked over to the passenger side window to greet us.

"Hi girls." She answered.

"So what are you doing meeting us here?" Alice asked, as she was reaching over me so she could get a better view of Kate.

"Waiting for the three of you, so that I can get you to see your three Romeo's." She laughed. "Now come on if I get another phone call from anyone of them I will scream. They have been calling every 3 minutes for the past 30 minutes."

"Ok, we'll go park the car- you can tell them we're here." Alice replied.

After we parked the car and ran over real quick to Kate, we were all looking around to see where the boys were.

"Oh there not coming here, we're going to them. I just have to wait 3 minutes 'their orders'. Kate remarked. She probably wouldn't have of said anything if we weren't straining our necks looking everywhere for them. I bet she was feeling sorry for us, no, probably laughing her ass off internally.

She looked at her blackberry and then told the three of us to follow her. We went down the ally next to the movie theater and when she knocked a side door opened. We were all shuffled into a hallway by Kate and a quit large muscular man. Kate introduced us to Felix, one of the boys personal security, a.k.a., bodyguard. We then were escorted down a dark hallway by flashlight until another door opened up by yet another big, scary, man. Once inside it was all light and took my eyes a moment to focus until I could tell that we were in a movie theater. And there they were, all three of them were smiling and each had a large bouquet of flowers for us. Alice was the first to speak.

"You know Rose is still beating us by getting some on Monday." She whispered into my ear. I laughed a little to loud, I guess, as the boys walked up to us handing us the flowers. Rose received yet another 2 dozen stunning lavender colored roses. Alice- a huge assortment of primarily yellow lilies, at least I thought they were. I was lavished with a beautiful arrangement or the most breathtaking flowers I have ever seen. I must of seemed a little puzzled about the flowers.

"Do you not like them, I can get you something different if you would…" Edward started off.

"No, no they are beautiful, I have just never seen any flowers like this before, not that I am an expert on flowers, but what are these?" I asked. I was interested in finding out since my father always was messing up with mom and she always loved to receive flowers for that and any other occasion.

" They are a purple larkspur, they had to be sent in from Los Angeles, no florist in the state carries these." He stated smiling that perfect awe-inspiring crooked smile that made me want to die and go to heaven right there.

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble, I mean you didn't have to get me any flowers at all." I told him as he was walking me back to the top of theater to take some seats I guess.

"I wanted to get you the perfect flower so I had my mom help me pick out which kind, and then I checked all over this past week and could not find any locally. So I just had some sent up from L.A., and yes I did have to get you flowers since I wanted to, it was no bother- I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He said to me as he cornered me on the top step against the wall. He then snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. The butterflies were beginning in my stomach. I felt his cool spine-tingling breath on my face as he leaned in closer. I was so focused on not passing out from the lack of oxygen since I forgot to breathe, that I didn't notice Alice and Rose coming up to get me.

"Uummm" Alice coughed. I could kill those two right now.

"Yes Alice?" I said as I quickly turned to face her, Edward was still holding onto my waist.

"UHM, we are going to the restroom, so if you would like to come with us." Rose said, as Alice was practically dragging me away from Edward.

As soon as we walked out into the hallway we ran to the nearest bathroom, checked ourselves over and went to the lobby to get some popcorn and sodas. That's when we noticed it. We were all alone, there was only someone behind the concession stand, but no one else. All three of us looked around as we walked up to place our order. After we received our items we asked for the total but was told it was on the house. WTF? First, no one else was in site which was weird being as this was the only movie theater around for 50 miles, on a Friday night. Second, being given the food for free? As we walked into the movie theater we saw the boys were all seated in the middle of the top row. We all quickly ascended the stairs and made our way to our seats. After I was seated I thought I would ask Edward about all of this.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked as soon as I sat down and offered him some pop corn.

"You can ask me anything you like." He answered, as he turned in his set to face me, then grabbed by hand.

"Where is everyone? I mean we went to the lobby and there was no one else here but us." I questioned.

He started laughing at he confused look on my face then stated. " We rented out the whole theater to keep the paparazzi at bay."

"Oh." I said, I felt so stupid, 'oh' nothing else more intelligible to say than that. Great, he's going to think we're real smart now.

We watched the movie 'The Watchmen'. I really couldn't tell you anything about the movie since I was preoccupied with my neighbor here on my right-hand side. He was holding my hand the entire movie, even if he shifted in his seat he would keep hold of it. It was really quit adorable, like a child with a balloon, thinking if you let go it would fly away. It was so sweet. I was dreading the end since it was so nice being so close to him, just touching him. The whole experience was perfect.

When the movie concluded Kate, Felix, and the other bodyguard , that I came to find out was named Demetri, came into retrieve all of us. Apparently, the night was not over with yet. The boys are taking us to dinner.

"Do you like Italian food?" Edward asked, while we were hand in hand walking down the steps.

"Yes, I love Italian food, is that where we are eating?" I questioned.

"Yep, we are going to a 'La Bella Italia', but we have to meet up there separately, just to make sure we are not all seen." Edward answered, as he lent into give me a peck on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, I understand, that's fine." I stated

Kate then escorted us three girls out through the lobby as we left the theater. She had already taken our flowers to our car she told us. We all walked down the street to the restaurant. As soon as we entered Kate asked for the manager. After a few moments, she talked to him discretely and then we were led to a private room. There in the middle of the barely lit room was a circular table adorned with a few candles and place settings for six. A waiter was off in the corner, then came to our sides pulling out chairs for each of us. Seconds later Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were ushered into the room. All three of them shook hands with the manager and thanked him, then proceeded to sit next to Rose, Alice and myself.

"Have you ate here before?" Edward asked, as he turned to look at me after being presented with the menu. Just as previously , he took my hand into his, like it was second nature.

"Yes, try the mushroom ravioli, it's my favorite." I replied, of course I have been here. The last time was for Rose and my 18th birthday back in September. I had a huge smile on my face, then he reached out with his unattached hand and tucked a rouge hair out of my face.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear. As he retracted he brushed his lips against my cheeks and kissed me.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you," I replied. I was in shock if his previous actions. Not that I minded it, I was just surprised, pleasantly so.

After we had all ordered and received our food, the rest of the night was spent with all six of us laughing and talking about school, stories of them on tour for the past 3 years, and all of us growing up. I found myself sitting back and smiling as I looked to Rose and Alice. I have never seen either of them this happy and 'in love'. The whole room was intoxicating, just being in it was indescribable. I didn't want the night to end, but I knew it would be over soon. At a little after 11pm. The manager came into to make sure that we were all happy and that everything was taken care of. Kate soon followed to discuss our leaving 'plan'. As we were starting to say our goodbyes she told us that she'd be back in a couple of minutes to escort us out. All of us then stood up, none of us to excited with the idea of leaving.

"Thank you for everything, tonight ." I said turning to Edward . Edward then put both arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"You are so very welcome, Bella. It's the most fun that I have had in a,…. since last weekend." He replied.

I started to frown, since my time with him was coming to a close. I felt like Cinderella going to the ball seeing her Prince Charming at 11:59. He must of noticed my apprehension., he quickly kissed me on my neck and pulled my chin up to look at him. His eyes were smoldering, I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved in to reach my lips to his. I pushed closer and closer, until I felt the connection. It was magnificent. Just like I remembered last time, his lips were so soft. I licked on his bottom lip, trying to gain access, which he quickly granted. Our tongues were moving together, neither fighting for control. It was so natural, so right, so perfect. This must of continued for a little bit longer than either one of us intended, because we started hearing coughing coming from multiple sources. We separated our lips quickly, but I never stepped out of his embrace, nor did he let go. Kate convened with us shortly after and took Rose, Alice and I out through the main entrance. We said a quick good bye to the manager and thanked him for everything. He asked us to come see him next time we visit the restaurant.

After a short walk back to the car, we said our goodbye's to Kate and noticed a problem with us leaving. We were blocked in. There was a grey Jeep and a silver Volvo, both of which were sitting there with their motors running. As soon as we walked up to the cars, Emmett and Jasper hopped out of the Jeep, while Edward rolled down the window to the Volvo. I quickly ran over to the driver's side of the car.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we say goodbye at the restaurant?" I asked him.

"Yes, you did say goodbye to me at the restaurant, very nicely if I recall, it's not a proper date unless I drive you home." Edward answered as he opened the door to get out of the car. I was blushing, thinking of the PDA that I engaged, rather instigated.

"But I'm not going home, Rose and I are spending the night over at Alice's, remember?" I stated, as he was walking me around the front of the car

"Yes, I remember, and that's where I am driving you to." Edward replied then pointed as he spoke. "Emmett's driving Rose, and Jasper is riding with Alice."

"Well I hope Jasper can handle Alice's driving, she is an accident waiting to happen." I told him as he opened the door for me to get into his car. I slipped in and took in all the surroundings. It was beautiful. Leather seats, leather everything. It still had that new car smell. I wonder if he just got it recently? The ride back to Fork's was wonderful. We talked about his parents and mine. I learned that his Mom was Esme Hale- a famous actress, who stared in a bunch of movies that I loved growing up. I felt like quit an idiot. I guess if I had followed 'The Cullen Brother's' career like Alice or maybe even Rose, I would of known. I also found out that his Dad is an doctor. He talked about his parents with so much love, which is rare for a average 17 year old. I told him of my Dad being the local Police Chief. He didn't think that was to funny. I explained that my Mom was a teacher at the local elementary school, that Rose and I attended when we were younger. He held my hand on my lap the whole ride, just like before.

Rose and Emmett were leaning up against the Jeep kissing when we arrived. I laughed when Edward flashed his bright lights on them when we pulled up, which caused them to jump apart rather quickly. Alice and Jasper pulled in right after. Alice pulled out all the vases of flowers out of the back of her car and handed them to their respective owner's.

Edward took the flowers in and placed them on the kitchen table then turned around and grabbed me to tell me goodbye once more-very nicely indeed.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I AM STARTING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT SO I HOPE TO HAVE IT DONE TOMORROW, IF NOT BY sATURDAY(tHE KID'S ARE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!) **

**ALSO REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ' MARITAL BLISS'  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing. It seems to keep me more motivated to write. I am SOOOOO SORRY that it has taken me this long to update!!! My computer crashed and I have had severe Writer's Block.-For both of my stories.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chap 16-Talent

"I cannot believe I actually signed up for this." I told Alice and Rose, while I was looking down at the list of rules for the school's "Talent Send Off'-which was basically a talent show, but you had to be a junior or senior to participate.

"Yes, but you signed up over 2 months ago, and you know you are definitely going to win so who cares. We're out of here in a month anyway." Alice stated. Yeah she was right, I was not going to back down from something that I signed up for or agreed to. I didn't go back on my promises . A lot had happened in my life since I signed up. I did it right after I broke up with Jake, then I went to a concert that changed my life, met Edward Cullen and his two brothers (Emmett and Jasper). Edward was now my boyfriend, we have been 'secretly' seeing each other for over a month. It is a secret from everyone except us, Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper-the later 2 couples who are all 'secretly' together as well.

We had all got by seeing them every weekend. They would come down to Fork's on Friday , and stay thru the weekend at a hotel in nearby PortAngeles. Even a couple of nights during the past visits, we had a sleepover at Alice's and once at our house when our parents went to Seattle for their anniversary. Every Friday, Edward would be in the parking lot waiting to pick me up after school. Emmett and Jasper would ride with him to see Rose and Alice. The three of us girls had to be the last three one's out so that no one would notice them (or I)getting into their cars with us. The time that we spent together was wonderful. And when we weren't together Monday-Thursday, it sucked. Sure we talked on the phone a lot , but seeing him, touching him, kissing him, that was totally different heaven.

It was now the first week of May. This coming Saturday was the talent show and I was stupid enough to sign up for it. Here I am sitting in the 'little recording area' with Ben, Angela's boyfriend. He was helping me with the instrumentals for the back up CD of music for my performances. We had to have two performances prepared. The first, was a regular performance and the second is for the placing (1st-4th). After the first round, we are then judged solely on the second performance. I was not scared. O.K., I am lying, I am frantic, scared shitless. I am doing two songs that I wrote, since I have written a lot of songs, especially as of late. I have had my break up with Jake and falling in love with Edward as perfect inspiration to draw from.

Rose and Alice wanted to invite the boys to come, but I luckily talked them out of it. I would be so embarrassed for them to hear me. I am me, Bella Swan, amateur song writer, singer and I play the piano and guitar. It's funny that I would be more comfortable singing in front of the whole school than in front of him. Edward has been trying to hear me sing, or play for the past month. So far he has been unsuccessful. I hope that continues that way for a while.

When he called last night he wanted to know what the plans for the weekend are. I told him that I didn't know, but I think he was a little suspicious. All it takes is Rose or Alice spilling to Emmett or Jasper then to their little brother and my secret is out. Not that I really, really didn't want to see him, I just don't want to have to fight over this. Plus how would it go with people seeing him, or all three of them. My parents will be here and they have not all been properly introduced yet and that could get messy. Better to avoid messy until I have to. That would be prom which is in 3 weeks.

After telling Ben goodbye, I was making my way over to my vocal teacher's house with the CD to practice and get her opinion. Sure Rose , Alice, and my parents have heard me plenty of times. I have sung at weddings, and such, but never my own songs. That's personal,. After an hour working with my teacher, she gave me some suggestions and told me that I sounded awesome. She was also coming since she was married to my biology teacher, Mr. Banner.

Luckily, this week was a short week from school, we were off Friday, so on Thursday, after school, Alice, Rose, and I told our parents we were going to Seattle for the day to go shopping for the talent show and the prom. We were leaving at 7am so that we could be at the mall when it opened at 10. I was hoping we would find my outfits quickly. I needed 2 since I would maybe be doing 2 different songs. We already had narrowed our choices online for prom dresses so that should make the decisions a little easier and go faster. We were supposed to meet the boys at their home for lunch. We were meeting their parents - crazy right? I am really apprehensive about meeting them, but thank god Rose and Alice are in the same boat as me. Apparently, they have never introduced any girlfriends to their parents-ever. So I have no idea what to expect. Sure when Jake and I were dating, but his dad and my dad were best friends, so we grew up together .

Shopping was actually a breeze with Alice. This time. She already had found a layered bodice tank top with my own skinny jeans for my first song. The second, I am to get more dressed up- a black strapless dress 'the perfect little black dress', our prom dresses were a little bit tougher. Alice actually bought two. She said she couldn't (wouldn't-is more like it) decide. Rose found hers easily enough, but I couldn't decide, there were three. Rose liked one on me, I liked another, and Alice swore Edward would go ballistic on the last. So I just decided to wait. If need be there could be another trip, right?

The drive to their house was only about 15 minutes, and it took that long because we got lost twice. After we found the correct road- Alice's handwriting sucks -we saw a metal gate, we pulled up and announced it was us. Their house w-o-w puts all other houses I've personally seen to shame. The boys were all out front for us when we finally stopped .They were all at our doors within seconds .

" Hey" I said to Edward who of course looked gorgeous.

" Hey yourself " he said smiling his wonderful crooked smile. I smiled back, but it was forced and Edward must have noticed.

" What's wrong?" I Looked up at him and he looked worried

" Nothing its just…I'm meeting your mom and dad." I said and he looked a little confused

" Yes and?" he asked, as I turned away from him

"What if they don't like me ?" I asked then I felt him grab my hand and pull me to him .He smiled at me then kissed me.

" They are going to love you . Plus Rose and Alice are both here and their both fine right?" He asked me.

"No, they are both just as scared as me, if not more, although I don't think that is at all possible." I told him, while having my back flush up against the car door trying to hold onto the handle for dear life.

"Now why is that?" He asked while trying to distract me with little kisses on , all awhile trying to pry me away from the handle. Sneaky bastard.

" I don't know, Rose is worried because she does not know what to talk to your parents about, and Alice is worried she'll do or say something crazy and embarrass herself." I remarked, while he had both my wrists in the palm of his one hand and lightly caressing my face with the other.

"And you?" Edward questioned while smirking that famous, sexy, gorgeous, grin.

"I just… I do not want to fall." I stated, then through my shoulders up in a shrug defeated. He started laughing at my defeat, or my admission, probably both.

We walked hand in hand into his house. The others were already inside. I took a deep breath before turning to face his parents. Maybe this was not going to be so bad, I mean Alice and Rose are still sitting on the couch and no one is in tears. His parents were currently having a pleasant conversation with both of them. After about a minute Edward made a fake coughing sound, cluing them into our presence. Very sneaky bastard indeed. Seeing his parents this close up was very surreal. Esme, was beautiful, she had a long caramel and bronze colored hair. She was petite and very statuesque-just as she seemed onstage. But here I was standing in the middle of her living room meeting her. I then turned my attention to Carlisle. He looked like a more mature version of Edward. Stunning green eyes and chiseled features that a Greek God would have bestowed upon them. I could see how two perfect specimens created the ever dazzling, Edward Cullen.

"Mom, Dad, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella." Edward stated while squeezing my hand before gently nudging me forward.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you Bella." Esme said, as she came stepped forward to give me a hug. I was a little startled at first, but what the hell, she wants a hug. I can do a hug.

"Yes, Bella, we have heard so much about you…" Carlisle was saying as Emmett interrupted him.

"Yeah, Eddie here won't shut up about you Bella, is what my old man was trying to say." Emmett bellowed as he pulled a elbow up on Edward's shoulder. No doubt trying to get a rise out of him. Emmett only called him Eddie when he wanted to start shit.

"It's so nice to meet both of you, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. You have such a lovely home." I said, trying to avoid Emmett's antics of rolling his eyes at my statement.

"Please call me Esme dear, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." She told me in confidence as we walked towards the others, arm in arm. I could tell that I was going to get a long with his mother.

"Yes, and it is Carlisle, unless you come to see me at the hospital." Carlisle called forward following us into the room with Edward by his side.

"Everyone it is time to eat." Esme explained as soon as we were in the room. We all followed her into the dining room. Edward had taken my hand from his mothers and was escorting me to my chair that he pulled out for me.

Esme had made Chicken Parmesan for lunch with a salad. It was fantastic. Everything was delicious. Rose, Alice and I complimented her on the wonderful meal and helped her clear the table after lunch.

"Thank you for lunch Esme." I told her and then continued. "Everything was delicious." Alice and Rose agreed.

"You all are quite welcome, anyway, you don't know how happy all three of my boys are. I have never seen them smile so much. All they ever talk about is you three. You know, I don't know if they have told you three, but I think they have fallen in love with you ." We looked at her with our mouths open .

" Oh they haven't told you, well um… Don't tell them I told you that. Now come on lets go find them before they get into any trouble. No scratch that, they probably already are or betting on something ." She said as we followed her into the game room where the 'men' were engaged in a friendly game of pool. When they finished they wanted to know if they could teach us how to play. Little did they know we already -all three of us are quite the pool sharks. My dad has taught us very, very well. BUT if Mr. Edward Cullen wanted to 'teach' me then so be it. I looked at Alice And Rose and winked at them both. They apparently must have had the same idea. Edward racked up all the balls and was going to show me how to break. He leaned into me from behind, while shadowing me with his arm guiding me with his to make the motions to break. Oh I could so get used to this. After a few more lessons, we asked if we could challenge the boys(if they would go easy on us). They agreed, thinking it would be a easy victory. HA!! You should of seen the look on their faces when they got there asses handed to them.

A couple of hours later, the three of us descended back towards Forks. I had to get to the final practice so I could get used to the stage and performing with the music. We had decided to mutually tell the boys that we had some 'family' stuff tonight and tomorrow. Hopefully that will squash any chance of them finding out.

Finally, it was Saturday, Alice was coming over at about 3pm. I had just got off the phone with Edward making plans with him for tomorrow. I knew it was going to be a mistake to have Alice get me ready, she always goes overboard. But I have to hand it to her in the end- I looked damn good if I say so myself. Even if I sucked up on stage at least people can't say I didn't look good.

Alice and Rose could do nothing to calm my nerves before I went out on stage. I had just been tortured into watching Lauren, Jessica and some other junior (I forgot her name) doing a dance routine. I personally thought that they looked like pole dancer's on stage, but who am I to judge. Alice and Rose left me here to fend for my self with them. Great Lauren.

"I so think that we did awesome, I mean did you see all those guys out there clapping and screaming for us?" Jessica spouted out. She had on really, really short black shorts and a tee shirt that was tied up in the front showing her stomach-like I said stripper. I just rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Oh Bell, I forgot that you were in the competition also." Lauren said, as she finally acknowledged my existence. "Jess, did you see Jake up tin the front row. I know he so loved that dance." She was staring right at me as she made the comment. Little did she know I moved on to greener pastures, namely, Edward Cullen. If she even knew who I was with now.

"Oh I bet he just loved seeing a stripper in action, I'm surprised you didn't have money thrown at you." I spat back as I was escorted onstage behind the curtain. She just huffed and let me be.

I made it onstage after my name was announced and that I was singing a song I wrote. The stage was bright. I could hardly see out past the first 3 rows of the auditorium. I waited for the back ground music as I moved up to the microphone with my guitar. I started playing after the first intro. Here I go…

There's something 'bout the way

The street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement

You walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah

Oh Yeah

We're drivin' down the road

I wonder if you know

I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now

But you're just so cool

Run your hands through your hair (**Edward and his amazing, beautiful hair)**

Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

So baby drive slow

'Til we run out of road in this one horse town

I wanna stay right here in this passanger's seat

You put your eyes on me

In this moment now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Oh, oh

Well you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake

I'm not usually this way but

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss,

It's flawless,

Really something,

It's fearless

Oh yeah

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Oh oh oh yeah…..

I finished and I had everyone that I could see standing clapping for me. I have to admit it felt great. I loved being up here and singing in front of everyone. I was so afraid to use this song, but it held exactly how I felt about Edward. He always runs his hand through his hair and his eye's, oh his eyes, but he does make me feel this way. Like when I am with him, that I can do anything. That being said I am so glad that he was not here to hear this. He would know it was about him. For sure.

Now it was just a waiting game. Alice and Rose came up backstage to tell me how awesome I sounded. They told me that everyone around them was going crazy while I was up on stage, and cheered for me like no tomorrow when I finished. It was nice to hear, but I was nervous. I think I did good, and the audience seemed excited and pleased with my performance, but it was up to the judges.

All the performers where being called up onstage as the lights in the auditorium where starting to become brighter. I could actually see where my parents were sitting. They where right next to Angela Weber's parents. They waved excitedly to me. I smiled in acknowledgement. I was looking around to see where Rose and Alice were sitting. I thought that they were sitting off to the left hand side, at least that is what they told me.

They were announcing the finalists, Mike and Tyler- They did a hilarious SNL skit. A junior that did a tap dance routine. Bitch triplets-Lauren, Jessica, and what's her name and there pathetic dance routine(You could tell that the judges were mainly male). Well I guess that I shouldn't of got my hopes up.

"And last but not least, Bella Swan," I heard then I started jumping up and down. I know I shouldn't be that excited, but I can not, read my lips, I can not let Lauren and the skank patrol win.

I went back stage and changed into my black dress for the last song. I had Ben back there with me this time since he was going to help me with the piano onstage. I was laughing with him about the fact that Lauren had tripped and fallen flat on her face during her routine. You should of seen her face when all three of them ran offstage after she got laughed off. HA!!

I was the last act announced onstage, there was a piano and two separate mics set up. One was by the piano and the second in the middle of the stage.

I smiled as I made my way on stage and placed myself on the stool at the piano. I waited for the accompaniment when I started playing the piano part. I started to sing the first verse.

I'm over your lies

And I'm over your games

I'm over you asking me,

When you know I'm not okay

You call me at night,

And I pick up the phone

And then you be telling me

I know your not alone

Ohh…

**Then I nodded for Ben to come over and resume the piano playing while I made my way over to the main part of stage and disconnected the mic from the stand. I started singing and moving around the stage making sure to look at Jake, who indeed was sitting in the front row with his friends. I wanted him to know that this song was written just for him.**

That's why

Your eyes

I'm over it

Your smile

I'm over it

Realize

I'm over it

I'm over it

I'm over…

Wanting you

To be wanting me

No that ain't the way to be

How I feel read my lips

Because I'm so over-I'm so

Moving on, it's my time

You never were a friend of mine

Hurt at first, a little bit

But now I'm so over

I'm so over it..

**I made sure to look right at Jake as I sang this verse.**

I'm over your hands

And I'm over your mouth

Trying to drag me down and

Fill me with self-doubt

Ohh…

**I went back to smiling and moving all around the stage. I wonder if this is just the kind of rush Edward talks about. All be it though he has about 1000 times bigger audience than me.**

That's why

Your words

I'm over it

So sure

I'm over it

I'm not your girl

I'm over it

I'm over it

I'm over…

Wanting you

To be wanting me

No that ain't the way to be

How I feel read my lips

Because I'm so over-I'm so

Moving on, it's my time

You never were a friend of mine

Hurt at first, a little bit

But now I'm so over

I'm so over it..

Don't call

Don't come by

Ain't no use

Don't ask me why

You'll never change

There'll be no more crying in the rain

Wanting you

To be wanting me

No that ain't the way to be

How I feel read my lips

Because I'm so over-I'm so

Moving on, it's my time

You never were a friend of mine

Hurt at first, a little bit

But now I'm so over

I'm so over it..

I'm so over it…

I'm over it….

Wanting you

To be wanting me

No that ain't the way to be

How I feel read my lips

Because I'm so over-I'm so

Moving on, it's my time

You never were a friend of mine

Hurt at first, a little bit

But now I'm so over

I'm so over it..

I could not believe the applause that I received. The lights lit up the whole place and I could see everyone all the way to the back of the room. I saw Jake just sitting there with his arms crossed, but everyone else was on there feet. I saw my mom crying, and my dad clapping giving me two thumbs up I looked around and spotted Alice standing on her seat, along with Rose. I waved to them. That's strange, how could they balance themselves like that, that was until I saw them, and by them, I mean Emmett, Jasper and my Edward. Oh crap…

_**PLEASE READ AND **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER (ACTUALLY THE SECOND PART OF THIS UP LATER THIS WEEKEND). THE SONGS WERE FEARLESS AND I'M OVER IT!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY TOMORROW!!! THANKS!! And Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all that is good and wonderful in twilight kingdom!!!!**

I just stood there in a daze, completely shocked. Oh, when I get my hands on Alice and Rose, they are so going to pay. And what in the hell is the boy's thinking? I mean what if someone see's them? What if someone gets a picture of them here in Forks? Then this whole little façade that we have will be over and what little bit of 'normal relationship' that I have with Edward will be done with, once the paparazzi gets wind of it. Look at the three of them, they have hoodies and hats but still, if you really look at them you can tell. I decided that continuing to just look in their direction was not going to help the cause so I decided to quickly make my way backstage and await the results.

"Would the four groups of finalists please return to the stage ." A voice over the P.A. sounded.

I was joined by Mike and Tyler (a little to closely I might add) and continued to give me more than a once over. EW! I mean, come on everyone out there is watching them. Then the tap dancing junior smiled and placed herself on my left hand side which I evidently was pleased with since I knew who else had yet to appear. And with that we were suddenly graced with the presence of the skank patrol. Although, I was very happy to see that Lauren was still a little embarrassed from her falling 'predicament' earlier.

"We would like to announce the winners or the talent show." My principal, who was now positioning himself front and center along side the microphone.

" Fourth place goes to Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Rachel Evans." The voice started. "Third place goes to Megan Peters." Megan went up to the front of the stage after Lauren, Jessica, and Rachel had retreated backstage to wallow in their defeat. "Second place goes to …..Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley." I was so excited, even though I knew that I had won, I still wanted to hear it be said. "And the winner of the Forks High School 2009 Talent Send-Off is Bella Swan." I went up front to where my principle was stationed and accepted the trophy that he handed me. After looking at my trophy for a second, I held it up high like I had just won an Oscar at the Academy Awards or something. I mouthed thank you to everyone out in the auditorium. I was internally laughing to myself how I felt like such a rock star.

After all the hoopla, I descended from backstage to make my way through the crowd. I was stopped by tons of people congratulating me on winning or people telling me how well I did with my performance. I went in the direction of where my parents were sitting. My Mom still had trace evidence of tears that had once been flowing down from her eyes onto her face. My Dad was to her left and you could tell by the smile on his face that he was just beaming with pride. While I was continuing talking to them about the tonight's events I looked over to where Alice, Rose and the boys had been seated. Alice motioned that they were headed outside to wait for me as I nodded in acknowledgement. After a couple more minutes of visiting with my parents I informed my parents that Rose and I would be spending the night over at Alice's house and gave them both a kiss goodnight.

I nearly sprinted to the backdoor and when I pushed to make them open. I realized that no one was there. No one was even in the vicinity of where I was standing. The only sound that could be heard was the overhead buzzing of the bright florescent light that was directly above the exit. I went to the right side of the auditorium and saw nothing. I went to the left and looked down from the raised railing to see a black, stretch Hummer sitting idle. I quickly tried to lower my self down to the cars elevation, I saw standing out of the sunroof was my two comrades in arms, Rose and Alice.

"Hey are you coming or what?" Alice screamed.

"Yeah just let me get these heels off." I stated back while struggling to hop on one foot while I switched to the other attempting to make my way over to the vehicle. As soon as I was barefoot I ran over to the right rear door while the driver was holding the door open for me and escorting me in. When I finally made it into the confines of the car, I felt two strong welcoming arms shift themselves around me.

"Hey," I said as I snuggled closer into his chest.

"Hey yourself, beautiful, " He answered back while placing a chaste kiss on my neck.

Curiosity had won over the best of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, as I suddenly displaced my head from his chest to stare into his emerald eyes that I have been missing all day.

"Well here, I am holding my beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, brilliant, smart, extremely stubborn," He kissed my nose with the stubborn declaration, and then continued. " talented girlfriend. What are you doing here?" Oh he was so good at avoiding my questions usually by turning them around into another question for me.

"No Edward, what are you doing here, at my school, tonight of all nights?" I asked, as he just smiled a my frustration that was clearly evident not only on my face but in my words.

He quickly bent his face down to my ear and gently kissed my earlobe before whispering. " Well a little birdie, that may or may not look like a pixie, " he raised a eyebrow at me as he continued. " May have or may not have mentioned to me that there would be a performance of a hot, very hot, new talent that we needed to see. " Like I didn't know who was all behind this. I didn't know if I wanted to hug Alice or throw my heals at her at the present moment.

"Alice how could you!" I screamed, apparently to loud because Edward had both of his ears covered.

"What? Oh Bella, quit acting like a drama queen, you were awesome up there, just like I predicted. Thank you very much. Plus he wanted to see you sing, so get over it." Alice responded.

"Rose were you in on this too?" I asked.

"Bella, just stop everything was fine." Rose stated, as she continued to smile while Emmett was kissing her neck.

"Bella, you were perfect up there. Why didn't you ever let me hear you before this? I think, no I know with out a doubt that you are better than us." Edward said, all awhile dazzling me with that perfect crooked smile of his.

"Yeah, we could dump him and you could sing lead anytime. Is that not right, Jasper?" Emmett added.

"Bella, believe me. I would much rather deal with you then that whiney shit that you are sitting next to. You are defiantly more pleasant even on your worst days than he is on his best." Jasper said. Edward was getting a little tired of being put down I could tell.

"Ha, ha, ha," Edward chimed in trying to be sarcastic.

"Baby, are you going to let them talk to me like that?" Edward whispered into my ear as he was nuzzling himself into my neck.

"I think you are a big boy , and I know better than to interject myself into your family business." I joked at him. This only caused him to become even friskier with his lips and my neck.

"But really, Bella, no lying and joking all for Edward's benefit, aside. For us, doing this for a few years now, I do have to say that you could probably leave this town and go on tour or go record a record tomorrow with no problems." Jasper interjected, while I was dismembering my self from his brother as he was speaking to me. Could I really do this? I mean really?

"He is right you know? Edward stated. " You could just pick up and leave and do this if you wanted. I could help. I , I mean we know tons of people that…" He was eventually cut off by Alice and Rose.

"You are not taking my best friend away from me." Alice huffed, looking as if she would fight Edward or any of the guys for me, right now if need be.

"Yeah, it is bad enough hat we only see all of you only every weekend. What happens when you have to go back to L.A., Do you think you are going to not only deprive us of not only you, but my sister as well?" Rose added.

She was right, that got me thinking. What was going to happen to them, to us, to all of us together once they had to go back. It was bad enough now only being able to see him every weekend, but what then. We haven't even talked about this and in little under 6 weeks it was going to be a reality, since they had to go back 'home' to Los Angeles to get their record recorded so the it could be released between Thanksgiving and Christmas. Then he would have to get started with practicing for the tour, which by the way was supposed to even go over to Asia this time around. Let alone all the PR for the new album, appearances, and him waiting to hear about the first movie roll that he had to audition for. This just left me with one thought- HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME. I decided to just try to squash those feelings for right now.

"Guys come on it was only two songs and.." I started, trying to change the subject of me doing this for real.

"And you wrote , played the guitar and the piano and sang." Edward finished my sentence, smiling a smile that reached his eyes, when he usually got animated about certain topics that he felt right about.

"Plus did all the back up music." I whispered. I really did not mean to admit that piece of information. I was just making a mental list in my head and it came out.

"What?" All three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"I thought.." Edward started

"No, I only had Ben help me with the drums, I rather hate percussion instruments and try to avoid them at all costs." I stated, being rather matter of fact about this line of discussion.

"Wow, " he responded, looking shocked that I could do all that. I will have to let him know that I am a woman with talent for many, many things.

"I do have one absolutely amazing girlfriend." He boasted, looking all proud.

"I don't know about all that, but I do know that I am actually very happy that you came, even if I was enormously embarrassed to see you out in the crowd. I missed you. " I said as I kissed him then continued , " I missed you so much."

"Bella Swan, what am I going to do with you? There is no reason for you to be embarrassed around me ever. You performing up there was wonderful. " He told me and then pulled me in tighter to him and told me, " I missed you so very much, Bella, so very, very much. I hate being apart form you for even a day." He leaned in and kissed me with an almost urgent undertone of him needing me, not only wanting, but desperately needing me.

"We are really pathetic." I told him as we pulled away from each other to catch a breath.

"Yes, yes, you are." Emmett boasted, while rolling his eyes and gaining everyone's approval with that remark. Everyone but Edward and I.

"Oh, shut up Emmett, you are just as bad if not more with my sister." I spat at him. Just then as if on purpose he smiled and then started devouring Rose. Ew!

"Yeah Emmett you are really not one that needs to be talking about who is pathetic. Gross look at the two of you." Alice squealed in a disgusted tone for being subjected to their very open public displays of affection.

"Alice, dear Alice, we do nothing that is so shocking that you and my brother, Jasper have not flaunted in front of all of us innocent children." Emmett laughed.

"So where are we going?" I asked, quiet loud to get everyone's attention.

"Well, woman of the hour, where would you like to go since this is your night?" Edward asked.

"Ummm… Ice cream?" I asked.

"Ice cream it is, love." He remarked. He then informed the driver to go to the local ice cream shop.

We all proceeded to get out at the local Baskin and Robbins. The strange thing was that there was no one here, which was really weird for it being a Saturday night and all.

"Don't tell me you rented out the local ice cream shop for tonight did you?" I asked.

"No, I did not know that you even wanted to come here, remember?" He answered. I suddenly blushed as he was laughing at me about my silly assumption.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Bella, that Jessica was having a party tonight, that is probably why we do not see anyone." Alice told me.

"That explains my invitation being lost or not being sent at all." I remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry Bella, I think it probably has something to so with the fact that her boyfriend, Mike, is head over heals for you, and since she cannot stand any competition for his attention, would most likely be a problem." Rose commented.

"Whatever Rose." I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Think what you want, but is it not nice to know that if you and Edward do not work out that there is someone waiting in the wings?" Rose laughed.

"Ohhhh, I think that he wants more than to wait in the wings for Miss Bella here, Rose. Give her more credit than that." Alice added.

"Rose you know that the same could be said about you, Emmett and Royce." I smarted back.

"Okay, enough said." Rose rebutted, looking rather flustered for me even bring up Royce's name.

"Yep, that is what I thought." I smarted back.

Edward than came up behind me with my sundae that he had ordered for me. He was pulling me over to one of the tables outside so I could sit near him.

"What is this 'if we do not work out' that I heard Rose talking about." Edward asked with an almost pained look upon his face.

"Nothing just Rose trying to be funny. " I told him and then stuck out my tongue at Rose as she was eavesdropping on our conversation casually.

"How is that funny?" Edward asked, with an monotone sound to his voice. He was trying to be serious and he thought I was mocking the situation. Rose thought that she would help out things by telling her side of the story.

"Oh, I was just telling my baby sister about a certain admirer that has been pinning for her ever since the first day of Freshman year, and was joking with her about if the two of you did not work out, that it is nice to have someone to fall back on. Sorry Bella no pun intended." Rose stated in her defense. She seemed pretty confident in her self that she helped the problem. All that she did was make it so much worse.

"What I was just joking. You know ha, ha. God, chill people." Rose stated, as we all seemed a little aggravated with what she had said previously.

"So is this someone that I need to worry about?" Edward turned to ask me. He was not laughing.

"No, no way, she is talking about this silly, silly boy named Mike, he is absolutely, 100% harmless." I rebutted after what seemed like his cross examination of me.

"Okay," Edward stated than withdrew himself form me to get up from where we were sitting.

"Edward, what?" I asked as I followed after him. This was stupid. He was making a big deal about Mike Newton. He has to be freaking joking me. Edward Cullen jealous.

"Nothing," he stated. As I tried to pull him towards me, which he denied. So I looked straight at him.

"Edward, let us just be practical for one second. Can we? If anyone here needs to be worried it is me, not you." I told him as I walked back towards the table with the others. He grabbed my arm to spin me around so could look at him.

"Bella you are being preposterous, you have with out a doubt, nothing, and I swear, nothing to worry about." He stated. Edward than tried to pull me in closer to him, but I was mad. I knew I was right. I had everything to be worried about. I looked down away from him as he pulled my chin up so I could see him.

"Bella look at me." He demanded.

"I am, Edward, I see it all, all of you, I see everything that is going on. At least I am being the real one here. You are you-Edward Cullen. I am no one. You have fans all over this damn planet. No one outside Forks even knows that I exist. You could have any woman that you want and I do not understand why you would want to be with someone as plain and average and…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"Edward, I was." I started then he butted in. Did his mother not teach him any manners, such as not to interrupt when others are speaking?

"Bella, stop, just stop it, you are being so stupid." He stated then started to walk away again.

"Oh so now I am stupid." I threw up my hands in disgust as I stood there while he watched my tirade.

"About. This. Yes." He stated, looking at me with the most displeasing look upon his face.

"Well for your information, I think that you are stupid for wasting your time with someone like me. God Edward sometimes I feel like I am not even good enough to breathe the same air as you. " I started laughing, not because what I was saying was funny-far from it, but realization hit. "I know what is going on. I. Am. Not. Stupid."

"Oh wise one, then tell me what is going on since I am apparently not on the same page as you." Edward spat at me with the harshest tone that I have ever heard form him, except the first night that I met him, actually right before I met him.

"Well maybe-and I am just speculating since I really do not know what goes on in that mind of yours-that you are just with me because you are bored, and you just needed something or someone to occupy your time with while you are on your little hiatus. And then you will go away again on tour or whatever to L.A. or New York where all the 'beautiful people' live and you will forget all about me." I declared. I was quite fervent with my hands and face while I spoke.

"Bella, love, I am not like that and you of all people should know that. You make it out like you are just some passing fancy. But you are not. I enjoy spending time with you. I cannot wait every day that you are at school until you get home so I can just hear your voice. And kissing you has to of become my most favorite hobby ever." He told me while grabbing my waist. He was getting dangerously close to my face with his and that would spell trouble for me if I wanted to talk about everything that is going on or will happen soon.

"I have been told those same things by a person that I deeply cared for, only to be cheated on and tossed aside for the next best thing that threw her skanky ass at him. So right now where I am standing I have to be realistic and actually look down the road at what could and most probably will happen with you. See that's how I do not understand how you think I am being the stupid one, if anything I am being the 'prepared' one." I told him while being visibly upset but still holding my emotions in check.

He cupped both of my cheeks in his hands while he spoke now, wanting my undivided attention.

"Bella, do you not know…." He paused trying to phrase his words carefully. " Scratch that, can you not see or at least feel how extremely important to me you are? I have never and I mean never felt even one ounce what I feel for you for anyone else."

"Yeah right now, " I whispered, pulling out of his grasp.

"Damnit Bella stop, just stop it, stop all of this negativity about us. If you continue to think this way about you, me, this, us, then shit will happen.

"See now even you agree that it will happen. Let me ask you something, and be truthful with me, as in please do not spare my feelings. Edward what is going to happen later on this summer when you go back to L.A. to finish your record and I go to college? What then? " I asked just staring him down. I just stood there and watched his reaction to what was just asked of him, he looked completely puzzled. He had no freaking idea what was going to happen with us,

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said.

"Bella.."

"Don't, just don't, I need to be alone and think about things. I can not do this again." I told him, I was on the verge of tears now. I knew this was to good to be true. I just knew it.

"No, what again?" He questioned me with the most bothered look I think that I have ever seen someone's eyes display.

"Well it is not actually again, at least I do not think so." I started to explain.

"What Bella, are you talking about?"

"About falling," I said.

"Bella what is falling?" He asked with an air of annoyance.

"Me, falling, falling in love with some one, for them to just walk away." I confided. I was starting to feel my heart breaking piece by piece. I might as well lay it all out on the table. I have never felt this way about anyone or anything like I do him. Not even Jake, I thought I was in love, but looking back at it was more just an attraction, nothing more nothing less. I did not love him, not like this, maybe, just maybe as a friend.

"Bella what?" He asked, looking surprised at my admission, but not the good surprised.

Time to show my cards and see if I even have a chance at winning. There are only two outcomes of what I will disclose to him. One is good, one is bad. But it will let me know what his exact intentions are with me.

"Edward, did you even hear what I said? I said I am falling in love with you. I. Love. You." I informed him, while trying to gage his reaction. This was not going to be good since he was so quiet.

"Bella, you can't…"

"No forget it, forget all of it, forget everything." I uttered as I ran, well walked in my case, away from love and Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

How could everything go from being so absolutely perfect one minute to so unbelievably awful the next. Thank you God that Angela's house was just the next street over. I walked up to the picket fence in front of her house, guiding my hand, making sure to touch every point as I passed. I opened the gate and made my way up the steps. I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Bella," Angela said, "what are you doing here?"

"Angela, can I come in and talk?" I asked, then she nodded as she motioned for me to come in.

"Bella, how are you,?" Ben asked, coming through the doorway to greet me. I guess I was interrupting the two of them.

"Oh Ang, I am so sorry, I'll go, I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you." I said as I turned around to exit the house.

"No Bella, please stay, Ben was just leaving anyway, and my parents are going to be out for a while. Please say you will stay?" She said.

"Yeah Bella, I have to get home anyway, my mom is expecting me home any minute. Angela do you want to walk me out?" Ben stated as Angela walked him through the door out towards his car, after she told me to go wait in her room for her.

I felt horrible about practically running Ben off from Angela, but I didn't know who else to go to. Rose was there with Emmett, Alice was with Jasper and both of them were probably still around Edward. I went up to Angela's room and situated myself sitting at the foot of her bed. I could barely hear the two of them saying there goodbyes from the open window in her room that was stationed above the driveway below.

How wonderful it would be to just be able to be open with someone, not always have that fear. That fear of always being rejected or not being good enough. I thought I had that with Edward. I have talked to him hours on end about everything and anything. I know him. He knows me. I thought, really thought that he was in the same place as me, or I would of never said those three little but very destructive words-I love you. I feel like a total imbecile, what was I thinking. I mean really he has girls/women tell him all the time that they love him. What makes me any freaking different. Just cause I thought I knew him. Stupid is right. He was right when he said I was stupid.

"Bella honey, what happened?" Angela asked after appearing form saying good ye to Ben. She quickly went to my side and hugged me. I didn't even notice that I got her shirt wet form the tears that had started to descend form my eyes.

"Okay, I know that I have not been completely honest with you and for that, I am sorry, and I hope that you will forgive me, but right now I do not know who else to talk about this with." I stated.

"Bella, just spit it out."

"I am dating Edward Cullen, or at least I was." I explained. She did not seem shocked at all by that information.

"I knew it." She informed me.

"But how?" I asked.

"Well you should of seen your face that week after the concert, actually all three of your faces when I asked you if anything happened with any of them, and then you denied it. Bella you know of all people that you cannot tell a lie. Don't you?" Angela stated, while smiling .

"Angela, I am sorry , I should of told you, but we all agreed to keep it a secret from everyone." I justified.

"Who is 'we all'?" She asked

"Well Edward and I, Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper." I clarified. I still felt a little hesitant disclosing our secret, but I could trust Ang with anything.

"I so knew it, I knew it, I knew it." She replied with a satisfying look on her face.

"So what happened with Edward?" She inquired.

"Things were really good, I mean really good, like could die and go straight to heaven right now good. That was until we got into this huge fight tonight. Which I am beginning to feel was all my fault." I disclosed to her while looking down at the ground. I felt so horribly bad about everything that happened. I let it all get out of hand.

"He was there? At the talent show you mean?

"Yes, all three of them were. They were trying to be all covert and such by wearing hooded sweatshirts and hats but.." I stated.

"Wow they were really lucky that they were not spotted by any one. I waved to Alice and Rose and I did not even notice who was sitting next to them. I guess next time I need to be more observant." She told me

"But how? Oh, never mind."

"Yeah, " I answered. Enough said. Leave it up to Alice and Rose to do that.

I continued on and told Angela everything that had transpired over the past 6 weeks. From the beginning after the concert, to the first date, all the phone calls, the weekend visits and then finished my tale off with the events that had transpired not even two hours before.

"Ang, what am I supposed to think, I do not want to get hurt again. I just do not think my ego can bounce back. You know Jake cheating on me just because I would not have sex with him. I liked him but I was not ready for all that. So he just goes to find someone that can or could give him what I was not willing to. Then I really think that I have found someone that I am desperately falling, I mean honestly, no shit falling in love with and I just know I am going to get hurt. Dammit why did I even have to like him. Look what it leads to. In the end it will be me that ultimately gets hurt. So I think that it would be better just to stop it before it gets that far." I confessed.

"Bella, you do not know that." Angela stated for my benefit.

"Ang, I told him that I was falling in love with him, that I freaking loved him and you know what he said?" I spat out at her. I was angry. Not at her. Not even at him, but me. I forgot that I sis not disclose that

Bit of information to her earlier. I was trying for some self preservation. Not to look like a bigger fool.

"What?" She inquired.

"nothing, not one thing other besides 'Bella, you can't…' And then he was all looking all depressed like that was the worst news that he had ever heard.

"Oh Bella, I am sorry, why don't you spend the night tonight, just stay here tonight. You can call your parents and tell them. She told me. Then I just nodded that I would like to do that.

"Let me just leave Rose a message so that I do not have all of Forks Police out looking for me." I explained.

I dialed Roses phone and luckily it went straight to voice mail. " Hi Rose, it's me, don't worry about me tonight I am fine and safe. I will go home first thing in the morning. I just have to be alone right now. Okay then I will just talk to you tomorrow. Bye, love you.

**I hope that you enjoyed. I personally enjoy drama and angst. I hope that you will review. If you do I will send you an excerpt of the next chapter (which just happens to be in Edward's P.O.V.!!!) so go review and until next time. ; P**


	18. Chapter 18

HEY EVERYONE. I AM SORRY THAT I AM NOT UPDATING WITH A NEW CHAPTER YET. I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AND HAD TO HAVE SURGERY; SO I AM HEALING AND ALL BUT I HAVE NOT FINISHED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER YET *DUCKS*. PLEASE EXCEPT MY APOLOGIES AND I PROMISE ONCE THE PAIN PILLS START WEARING OFF I WILL GET BACK TO IT.

P.S. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY-PLEASE HELP-, I HAVE BEEN GOING BACK OVER EACH CHAPTER AND I AM APPALED AT MYSELF FOR ALL THE GRAMATICAL ERRORS. SO PLEASE SOME ONE PLEASE TAKE MERCY ON ME. THANKS- GOING TO GO POP SOME MORE PAIN MEDS.

UNTIL NEXT TIME-


	19. Chapter 19

(EPOV)

I had been seeing Bella for a little over a month now, a month that has changed my life. If you would of talked to me about six weeks ago you would not of liked me very much. I was run down, I was constantly snapping at people; my brothers, my agent, our manager. I was beginning to regret everything about my life. My life, that is funny, I did not have a life. I had an existence that revolved around everyone dictating my whole entirety. It was choose what I wear, what I eat (basically), where I go, who I was seen with, who I talked to, etc.

So far I have talked to her every night as soon as she got home from school. I would make sure that what ever business that I had to attend to I did during the day, so that my nights could be spent talking to my Bella. I make a trip, with my brothers, every Friday so that we can pick the girls up from school; this was the ritual and I loved it.

I had talked to Bella every day this week, but I could tell that something was off. She had something on her mind but whenever I would ask she would just change the subject. I was truly starting to get worried. If she wasn't going to talk to me then I would find someone that would.

_Alice_

Yes I know that it is wrong to go behind my girlfriend's back, but what else is a guy supposed to do?

After a few seconds she picked up.

"Hello," Alice answered.

"Hey Alice it's Edward, I was wondering if I could talk to you for just a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have you talked to Bella lately?"

"Yeah, I talk to her everyday stupid. Why?" She laughed.

"Well because every time I talk to her she seems distracted or something and I am getting worried." I told her.

"Oh, what do you mean by distracted?"

"Well when I am talking to her she seems to just say 'hmm' or 'uh huh' a lot. She usually or used to at least, dominate the whole conversation; could never get her to quit talking actually. Now I just miss it." I explained to her. I waited for a response but she said nothing. Silence was deafening the line.

"Alice?"

"Well she has some stuff on her mind right now." She hesitantly spoke.

"What stuff?"

"Nothing, nothing, just some stuff. Ok."

"Alice I am worried, please is there someone else or….. I don't know, just please?" I almost begged. Who was I kidding I was begging.

"Edward she is going to kill me." She whispered.

"Alice please, I need to know." I demanded.

"Hey, there is no reason to get snippy with me, she just has something going on this weekend that she doesn't want you to know about. Oh crap, she is going to kill me now."

"What Alice? What does she have going on this weekend that she would not want me to know about?" I asked, trying to sedate her into telling me more.

"Well not just you, but all three of you."

"You mean Emmett, Jasper and I?"

"Yes, but Jasper already knows, and so does Emmett I believe." She admitted.

"Well how come they get to know and I don't?"

"Because they are not Bella's boyfriend, she has no control over us seeing them or them seeing her perform this weekend."

"Bella is performing this weekend? Like singing or playing?" I questioned.

"Ugh, yeah she is. We have a talent show this weekend at our school and she is doing both I think. You know now that I think about it I didn't ask her which one but knowing her it's probably both." She said.

"When?"

"Saturday."

"So that's why she didn't want to see me till Sunday."

"Yep. We're still coming on Friday to your house though; after we go shopping of course." She stated.

"Well I'm coming on Saturday."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." She laughed.

After our little inquisition she told me the time of the talent show, and we made plans for the three of us to come see Bella without being noticed.

I really was getting sick of all this hiding all the time. I know it was taking a toll on all of us; my brothers had admitted as much on last week's visit. Isn't that funny that I would compare it to visiting someone in jail. But that is exactly how it feels like.

I didn't know what was going to happen with Bella and me. If it were up to me, I would tell everyone that she is my girlfriend. We could go to a romantic restaurant. I could hold her hand out in public, pull her in close and kiss her. Shit, I could even see her on a weekday. But I couldn't do that to her. She was the most precious thing in my life and I wanted to keep her untainted, pure. Once those vultures would get their hands on her they would destroy her, pick her apart; I will not let that happen to her.

_________________________________________________________________________

_Friday_

I woke with a start in anticipation of my girlfriend coming to Seattle to see me today. I was so anxious to see her that I almost went to the mall to see her-almost.

It was getting close to lunch time and I was in the kitchen helping my mother prepare for our visitors.

"Edward, you know if you keep running your hands through your hair like that you will go prematurely bald." My mother joked. I looked up at her while she was cutting the vegetables that she harvested from the garden this morning for the salad. I just smiled back at her statement and continued stirring her marinara sauce.

"What has got you all worried? Is it Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah, um, she is a little hesitant about meeting you and dad. And then there is the whole us thing." I admitted.

"Ok, I can understand meeting your boyfriend's parents the first time to be a little unnerving, but what is the whole us thing?"

"Well what is going to happen with us? I mean this past month I can honestly say has been the most enjoyable time in my life. No performance, no award, no tour could compare with the time I spend with her or talking to her." I admitted. If I knew there was anyone that I could talk to about this that would be my mother. Esme has always been my ear, my confidant.

"Well silly what do you expect to happen when you are in love." She told me as she came up to cup my right cheek in her dainty hand. I almost jumped when she said love.

_Love, no that can't be it, right?_

"Love, mom come on I mean I like her a lot but …Love?" I asked sheepishly. Damn, I should know this; not to be asking her what it was I was feeling.

I had never been in _love _before. How the hell was I supposed to know. I don't think that's what this is. I have only known her for a little over six weeks.

_Yeah, the best six weeks of your freaking life stupid._

But…But, l-o-v-e?

_Yes love stupid, don't act like it's a four letter word._

"Yes dear, love. That is exactly what it is." She stated while grinning and continuing her grating of the carrots.

"Mom, how can you fall in love with someone after only six weeks? I like her a lot and I am sure that it is most probably headed in that direction-eventually, but not just yet. I am sure that she does not feel that way just yet." I told her. I was trying to convince her .

_Or just myself._

"Edward, do you know how long it took for me to know that I was in love with your father?' She asked and I shrugged to answer.

"I fell in love with him at first sight." She admitted.

Now I thought this was strange that I never heard this story before, because the way my dad always played it, he had to 'sweep her off her feet'. He had told my brothers and I that he had to literally steal her away from the director that she was engaged to at the time. My dad was her doctor after she had injured herself on the set of one of her movies, and that was how they met.

"I never heard that before." I told her.

"Well what's the fun in not making him work for it." She laughed. "Just think about it Edward, you're a smart boy. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She winked at me and then left the room to inspect the house before the V.I.P.'s arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------

I was pacing back and forth awaiting the arrival of her. My Bella.

I was just going to head back inside when I heard the car at the gate seeking entrance. My brother's were waiting with me outside the front door; seeming just as anxious as I was.

I was already at her door before the car stopped moving so I could escort her in.

" Hey," Bella said as she exited the vehicle, taking my hand to steady herself.

" Hey yourself," I responded back. I could not help but smile at the beauty that was standing before me.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Nothing its just…I'm meeting your mom and dad." She answered, looking all scared. If I had not spoke to Alice about tomorrow night I would be a little panicky.

" Yes and?" I asked her, hoping maybe she would settle down if she would just talk this through.

"What if they don't like me ?" She questioned. God, could this girl be anymore precious? I just grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. I needed to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her. I gently pressed my lips to hers.

"They are going to love you . Plus Rose and Alice are both here and their both fine right?" I tried to reassure her. I have talked many times to both of my parents about Bella. They were so happy that I had liked someone, I don't think that they would ever judge her anyway; she is too perfect.

_Yes she is._

"No, they are both just as scared as me, if not more, although I don't think that is at all possible." She told me and then proceeded to latch herself onto the car for dear life.

"Now why is that?" I asked. Now I know that the longer that we are out here the longer it will take to get her in there. I needed to catch her off guard while I tried to disconnect her from the car.

" I don't know, Rose is worried because she does not know what to talk to your parents about, and Alice is worried she'll do or say something crazy and embarrass herself." She answered, while I took both of her slender wrists in the palm of my hand and lightly started caressing her face with the other.

"And you?" I questioned, all awhile taking in the adorable Miss Swan.

"I just… I do not want to fall." She stated, then shrugged. I could not help but to laugh at her.

_Too perfect…Yes she is._

After we entered the house, I led Bella to the living room where my parents were currently conversing with Rose and Alice. The four of them were all smiling and laughing. I knew that all three of the girls would get along with my parents. It's pretty hard not to love Esme and Carlisle. And the girls, it's pretty hard not to be enamored with them as well.

_Especially Bella._

"Mom, Dad, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella." I announced as I squeezed her hand in support.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you Bella." Esme said, as she came stepped forward to give Bella a hug. Bella looked a little startled but quickly recovered.

"Yes, Bella, we have heard so much about you…" Carlisle was saying as Emmett interrupted him.

"Yeah, Eddie here won't shut up about you Bella, is what my old man was trying to say." Emmett bellowed as he pulled a elbow up on my shoulder. He knew that I hated to be called that sobriquet.

"It's so nice to meet both of you, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. You have such a lovely home." Bella said.

"Please call me Esme dear, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." My mother responded as she pulled Bella to her as they walked.

"Yes, and it is Carlisle, unless you come to see me at the hospital." Carlisle said as he partnered with me.

"Everyone it is time to eat." Esme explained as soon as we were in the room. We all followed her into the dining room. I grabbed Bella's hand and escorted her to her chair.

Luckily lunch finished without to much commotion. Just some light banter back and forth between my brothers and myself, while the girls would smile an giggle. Bella, Rose and Alice helped my mother clean up from lunch while us men headed to the game room for a little friendly game of pool.

About a half an hour later the girls had joined us in the game room. We were just ending a friendly game of pool. Emmett and Jasper against my father and I. Needless to say that I did come out of this game now two hundred dollars richer.

The three of them just stood back and watched. Emmett took the incentive to offer to 'teach them' how to play. I agreed that sounded like an excellent idea. That meant I got to be closer to Bella; since the first thing she would need to learn is how to break.

She slowly bent over the side of the table fumbling the pool stick in her hands. She kept moving it back and forth trying to get a comfortable position. I offered my 'help'; which was just an excuse to get closer to her. I shadowed her position with mine and aggressively helped her pull back on the stick to break. After a few more 'lessons' the girls challenged us to a game. We thought we had this in the bag.

We were so wrong.

Who knew how tricky those three could be. They could of won an award with the performance that they just played. I think that the three of us Cullen men will be walking with our tail between our legs for a couple of days.

They only stayed for a couple of hours more before making the trek home to Forks.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Saturday_

I was driving my brothers and myself to Alice's house so that we would not be discovered. As soon as we got there I made a quick phone call to Bella to throw her off the scent. If she knew I was here… Well let's just say it would not be pretty.

A little before seven o'clock we decided it would be the safest time to arrive to the auditorium. The lights were low and they were making introductions. We snuck in and found five seats adjacent to the rear exit.

There was some sporadic talent that graced the stage. A hilarious SNL skit made famous by Will Ferrell doing the cowbell skit. A girl with braces doing some tap dancing looking completely embarrassed the whole time. When 3 girls jumped on stage trying to dance seductively Rose and Alice just howled. They could not stop laughing. They kept pointing out every mistake and made fun of them. I guess they did not like them.

Next was Bella.

She came out on stage after being introduced looking beautiful in a blue tank paired with some very tight jeans. _Nice._

She had her guitar and walked up to the microphone carrying her guitar. Yes, not only was she going to sing but play also. I have been trying for over a month to get to hear her. Now tonight I do not even have to ask.

Bella seemed totally in her element up there. The background music and she started playing her guitar. She closed her eyes first before she started singing the first note.

**There's something 'bout the way **

**The street looks when it's just rained**

**There's a glow off the pavement**

**Walk me to the car**

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**

**In the middle of the parking lot**

**Yeah**

**Oh Yeah**

I looked over to Rose and Alice, they were just swaying back and forth to the song and smiling. Alice looked to me.

"Wow," I said.

"Did you expect anything less?" She smirked then turned her attention back to Bella.

I had to agree seeing her up there was nothing like I expected. She was awesome. I had never heard that song before.

"What's that song she is singing?" I spoke into Rose's ear, never taking my eyes off of Bella.

"She wrote it, all of it. The lyrics, the melody. That's all Bella." She answered then turned to wink at me.

I turned to my brothers. They seemed just as impressed as I was.

**We're drivin' down the road**

**I wonder if you know**

**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**

**But you're just so cool**

**Run your hands through your hair **

**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**So baby drive slow**

'**Til we run out of road in this one horse town**

**I wanna stay right here in this passanger's seat**

**You put your eyes on me**

**In this moment now capture it, remember it**

'**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Oh, oh**

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**

**My hands shake**

**I'm not usually this way but**

**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**

**It's the first kiss,**

**It's flawless,**

**Really something,**

**It's fearless**

**Oh yeah**

'**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

'**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Oh oh oh yeah…..**

To say that I was entranced would be taking it lightly. She was an absolute vision up there. She smiled as soon as the song ended. That smile, my smile. The one when I can tell she is truly happy. I am so proud of her. I know that my brothers and I get up onstage in front of people all the time, but there is something to be said for what she just did.

She was perfect.

_Yes she is_.

The curtain went down and hid her from my sight. Alice and Rose were so excited that they wanted to go backstage and congratulate her. I just slid back further in my seat , so that no one would notice us. I had a hoodie on trying to cover up my unruly mop of hair. My brothers both had baseball hats on trying to mask their identities.

After a few moments they called all the performers back up on stage. Bella stood in between the two funny guys and the tap dancer. They were announcing the four finalists, and I could tell that Bella was getting a little more anxious with each name called. Last but not least they called my baby's name. She was so freaking cute, she started jumping up and down at the announcement. They all quickly left the stage to get ready for their final appearance.

"Yo, Edward did you know she could do all that?" Emmett asked me, while the girls were getting settled back in their seats.

"No, this is the first time that she has let me listen to her." I answered.

"Well she didn't actually let you , you kinda just forced yourself." He smirked laughing to himself.

I just rolled my eyes and looked upfront.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked, pulling me out of my trance with the lighting fixture upfront.

"She was…I don't even know what to say, blown away maybe?" I said.

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean. Who knew she would be that good." He said.

"You guys have not even seen her at her best yet." Alice piped in.

Before I could ask her the first performers were making their way onstage. After wallowing through the first three performances which were okay, but I was a little biased. I wanted the grand finale.

The curtain was raised and their was a black grand piano placed in the middle of the stage. There was a microphone stationed at counter height and another in the center of the stage. She walked out in this stunning black sleeveless tight fitting dress that showed off all of her curves. Bella positioned herself on the stool at the piano and started playing right after the intro music started.

I looked over to Alice.

"Told you so." She said sarcastically.

**I'm over your lies**

**And I'm over your games**

**I'm over you asking me,**

**When you know I'm not okay**

**You call me at night, **

**And I pick up the phone**

**And then you be telling me **

**I know your not alone**

**Ohh…**

She motioned for someone and then a guy about may age placed himself at the piano taking over for Bella. She than walked over to the centered microphone and pulled it out. She started moving around the stage to the music.

**That's why**

**Your eyes**

**I'm over it**

**Your smile**

**I'm over it**

**Realize**

**I'm over it**

**I'm over it**

**I'm over…**

She seemed to be really getting into the song. Looking out into the crowd, smiling and enjoying herself. She was no amateur.

**Wanting you**

**To be wanting me**

**No that ain't the way to be **

**How I feel read my lips**

**Because I'm so over-I'm so**

**Moving on, it's my time**

**You never were a friend of mine**

**Hurt at first, a little bit**

**But now I'm so over**

**I'm so over it..**

**I made sure to look right at Jake as I sang this verse.**

**I'm over your hands**

**And I'm over your mouth**

**Trying to drag me down and **

**Fill me with self-doubt**

**Ohh…**

**I went back to smiling and moving all around the stage. I wonder if this is just the kind of rush Edward talks about. All be it though he has about 1000 times bigger audience than me.**

**That's why**

**Your words**

**I'm over it**

**So sure**

**I'm over it**

**I'm not your girl**

**I'm over it**

**I'm over it**

**I'm over…**

**Wanting you**

**To be wanting me**

**No that ain't the way to be **

**How I feel read my lips**

**Because I'm so over-I'm so**

**Moving on, it's my time**

**You never were a friend of mine**

**Hurt at first, a little bit**

**But now I'm so over**

**I'm so over it..**

**Don't call**

**Don't come by**

**Ain't no use**

**Don't ask me why**

**You'll never change**

**There'll be no more crying in the rain**

**Wanting you**

**To be wanting me**

**No that ain't the way to be **

**How I feel read my lips**

**Because I'm so over-I'm so**

**Moving on, it's my time**

**You never were a friend of mine**

**Hurt at first, a little bit**

**But now I'm so over**

**I'm so over it..**

**I'm so over it…**

**I'm over it….**

**Wanting you**

**To be wanting me**

**No that ain't the way to be **

**How I feel read my lips**

**Because I'm so over-I'm so**

**Moving on, it's my time**

**You never were a friend of mine**

**Hurt at first, a little bit**

**But now I'm so over**

**I'm so over it..**

I was in total amazement at what I had just seen. Alice was completely one hundred percent correct. If I thought her first performance was perfect, I had no idea what to think of this.

Bella deserved, no she needed to perform for others, there was no need for her to hide her talent. Like my mother would say: 'it is a sin to waste your gifts that God bestowed upon you.' She was beyond perfect.

She was a goddess.

_Yes she was._

_And I wanted her to be just mine. Always._

__________________________________________________________

**Please review. I am working on the next chapter that covers the fight. I would of continued but I was already at eleven pages and my fingers hurt.**

**Hey did any of you watch the Twilight DVD with the audio commentary. Robert Pattinson has just been raise to a new level in my book. **

"**You Guy's" OMG that and eyebrow plucking makes me HOTT!!! *Swooning going on here***

**Till next time tell me whatcha think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Standard: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, but gosh darn i just want one day (or night preferably) with Edward!! a special shot out to my favorite reviewer of late: tayloredwardcullen!!! Thank you for all the reviews!!!**

_Chapter Title: Deserving Better_

_(Epov)_

She just stood there looking out into the crowd; she was scanning it in search of someone. The once dimmed lights became bright and abundant. I could see her as clear as day. And with Rose and Alice jumping up and down like crazed lunatics, it took both Jasper and Emmett to keep them from falling over from their current positions. Bella looked over to Alice and Rose and was beaming. Things then got worse as she eyed over Jasper, Emmett and then me. The look on her face was of apparent shock.

_Oh Shit._

Alice glanced over my way.

"It will be fine. Don't worry." She told me.

We all proceeded to sit down awaiting the results.

"Would the four groups of finalists please return to the stage ." A voice over the P.A. sounded.

I watched as Bella made her way onstage and stood next to two guys that were trying to get a little too friendly. I felt something in the pit of my stomach as I watched them continue to glance her over and over again. I was clenching my fists, trying to keep the beast down inside me.

"We would like to announce the winners or the talent show." The principal announced.

" Fourth place goes to Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Rachel Evans." The voice started. "Third place goes to Megan Peters." I saw Bella begin to fidget by biting her lower lip and swinging her arms in haste.

"Second place goes to …..Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley." At this Bella's eyes began to get large in recognition of what she understood. Rose and Alice were already standing, hands held together awaiting the announcement….

"And the winner of the Forks High School 2009 Talent Send-Off is Bella Swan." Bella went to the center of the stage and received a trophy from her principal. She glared at it for a moment and then turned to the ever fervent crowd; she smiled and held the trophy up high for all those ready to see. She looked so amazing in this single solitary act.

I just continued in my admiring of her, but was abruptly shaken out of my dream.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Jasper said. He was pulling me by my sleeve.

"NO, what?" I said rather harshly. As I yanked out from beneath his grasp.

"Hey watch your bitchin', we need to get out of here now. Before everyone starts walking past us."

"Sorry, I.. I just." I started then started nodding.

"Hey I understand, just no need to snap." He responded, as we made our way to the back of the room through the doors.

I smiled to acknowledge.

We made our way down to the Hummer that was going to be towing us about town tonight. We made sure that Kate used our regular service to keep the vultures at bay.

After a few minutes of talk about how great Bella's performance was, the back auditorium doors opened. I knew that she would not be able to see us from her current position. I started chuckling as I spied her looking frustrated at not being able to track us down.

"Hey are you coming or what?" Alice screamed. As Rose and her were waving out of the sunroof.

"Yeah just let me get these heels off." Bella answered. She then proceeded to take her first heel of; jumping forward while trying to balance herself while completing the task. She looked so adorable.

The driver was at the door helping her with her entrance when I decided I have been away for far too long. I quickly snaked both my arms around her drawing her closer to me.

"Hey," she said as she laid into my chest. This felt so good, so right. I never wanted to let this go.

_Then don't._

"Hey yourself, beautiful," I answered while I started kissing her neck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while pulling away from my body.

"Well here, I am holding my beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, brilliant, smart, extremely stubborn," I kissed her nose with the stubborn declaration, and then continued, "talented girlfriend. What are you doing here?" I decided to have fun with her. I loved it when she got all agitated.

_Loved_.

"No Edward, what are you doing here, at my school, tonight of all nights?" She huffed. I could not help but smile at her certain perplexity.

I quickly bent my face down to her ear and gently kissed her earlobe before whispering. " Well a little birdie, that may or may not look like a pixie," I decided to play with her before I continued. " May have or may not have mentioned to me that there would be a performance of a hot, very hot, new talent that we needed to see."

"Alice how could you!" Bella screamed at her. It was such a loud shriek I had to cover my ears.

"What? Oh Bella, quit acting like a drama queen, you were awesome up there, just like I predicted. Thank you very much. Plus he wanted to see you sing, so get over it." Alice responded.

"Rose were you in on this too?" She asked.

"Bella, just stop everything was fine." Rose stated, as she continued to smile while Emmett was kissing her neck. Ew. That is just gross.

"Bella, you were perfect up there. Why didn't you ever let me hear you before this? I think, no I know with out a doubt that you are better than us." I inquired.

"Yeah, we could dump him and you could sing lead anytime. Is that not right, Jasper?" Emmett added.

"Bella, believe me. I would much rather deal with you then that whiney shit that you are sitting next to. You are defiantly more pleasant even on your worst days than he is on his best." Jasper said.

"Ha, ha, ha," I sarcastically answered. They loved to try to belittle me.

"Baby, are you going to let them talk to me like that?" I whispered into her ear as I began nuzzling myself into her neck.

"I think you are a big boy, and I know better than to interject myself into your family business." She joked at me. I began my feverous pursuit of her ever luscious neck.

"But really, Bella, no lying and joking all for Edward's benefit, aside. For us, doing this for a few years now, I do have to say that you could probably leave this town and go on tour or go record a record tomorrow with no problems." Jasper interjected, while she started pulling away from me. I instantly started missing the closeness.

"He is right you know? I said, "you could just pick up and leave and do this if you wanted. I could help. I, I mean we know tons of people that…" I was eventually cut off by Alice and Rose.

"You are not taking my best friend away from me." Alice huffed. I got to give it to the little gnome. She looked evil.

"Yeah, it is bad enough hat we only see all of you only every weekend. What happens when you have to go back to L.A., Do you think you are going to not only deprive us of not only you, but my sister as well?" Rose added.

I looked over to Bella trying to gage a response and she seemed lost in herself. She was dwelling on something that was said and not in a good way.

Was she thinking about possibly doing this for real? I think that she has the talent, I could certainly introduce her to the right contacts and everything. But would I want this life for her? I was just condemning her to my life. She is better than that. She is better than me.

_Yes she is._

"Guys come on it was only two songs and.." Bella said.

"And you wrote, played the guitar and the piano and sang." I answered, smiling down at this creature in my arms. She was trying to downplay her actions, her capabilities, her talents.

"Plus did all the back up music." She whispered sheepishly.

"What?" All three of us exclaimed at the same time.

"I thought.." I spoke.

"No, I only had Ben help me with the drums, I rather hate percussion instruments and try to avoid them at all costs." She admitted.

"Wow," I responded and then continued, "I do have one absolutely amazing girlfriend." I was so proud of her and everything that she did tonight.

"I don't know about all that, but I do know that I am actually very happy that you came, even if I was enormously embarrassed to see you out in the crowd. I missed you." She said, then briefly kissed me, " I missed you so much."

"Bella Swan, what am I going to do with you? There is no reason for you to be embarrassed around me ever. You performing up there was wonderful." I told her and then pulled Bella in tighter to me and spoke, " I missed you so very much, Bella, so very, very much. I hate being apart form you for even a day." I leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was more powerful than the rest. I wanted to convey to her just how much she meant to me.

"We are really pathetic." She told me as we pulled away from each other to catch a breath.

"Yes, yes, you are." Emmett boasted, while rolling his eyes and gaining everyone's approval with that remark. Everyone but Bella and I.

"Oh, shut up Emmett, you are just as bad if not more with my sister." Bella said.

"Yeah Emmett you are really not one that needs to be talking about who is pathetic. Gross look at the two of you." Alice squealed in a disgusted tone for being subjected to their very open public displays of affection.

"Alice, dear Alice, we do nothing that is so shocking that you and my brother, Jasper have not flaunted in front of all of us innocent children." Emmett laughed.

"So where are we going?" She asked, quiet loud to get everyone's attention.

"Well, woman of the hour, where would you like to go since this is your night?" I inquired.

"Ummm… Ice cream?"

"Ice cream it is, love." I answered. I then informed Jeffery, our driver of our plans.

_Love?_

We all proceeded to get out at the local Baskin and Robbins.

"Don't tell me you rented out the local ice cream shop for tonight did you?" She asked. She was thinking back to our first date when we rented out the local theater in Port Angeles so we could avoid the Paparazzi.

"No, I did not know that you even wanted to come here, remember?" I answered. Bella then blushed with this information.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Bella, that Jessica was having a party tonight, that is probably why we do not see anyone." Alice said.

"That explains my invitation being lost or not being sent at all." Bella remarked sarcastically. I went over to where my brothers were but was still within ear shot of the girls. I went ahead and ordered two sundaes for us.

"Yeah, sorry Bella, I think it probably has something to so with the fact that her boyfriend, Mike, is head over heals for you, and since she cannot stand any competition for his attention, would most likely be a problem." Rose commented.

"Whatever Rose." I could hear Bella answer.

"Think what you want, but is it not nice to know that if you and Edward do not work out that there is someone waiting in the wings?" Rose laughed.

What? Someone at her school wanted Bella? Not that I would blame them at all. I wanted her from the first moment that I laid eyes on her. And if we didn't work out? I really had no blueprint for where this was going yet, but I knew I just could not be with out her. I needed to figure my feelings out about all of this. And soon.

"Ohhhh, I think that he wants more than to wait in the wings for Miss Bella here, Rose. Give her more credit than that." Alice added.

"Rose you know that the same could be said about you, Emmett and Royce." Bella smarted back. I could tell that she did not like the conversation. That was something I learned about Bella pretty quickly. She liked to deflect.

"Okay, enough said." Rose spat back.

I decided that I could intrude upon them now after seeing the looks upon their faces. I quietly came up behind Bella with her sundae that she wanted. I wanted to talk to her about what the conversation that I just overheard.

"What is this 'if we do not work out' that I heard Rose talking about." I asked.

"Nothing just Rose trying to be funny." Bella said and then she stuck her tongue at Rose as she was eavesdropping on our conversation casually.

"How is that funny?" I asked. There was nothing funny about taking about my girlfriend having a back up plan if we didn't work out.

"Oh, I was just telling my baby sister about a certain admirer that has been pinning for her ever since the first day of Freshman year, and was joking with her about if the two of you did not work out, that it is nice to have someone to fall back on. Sorry Bella no pun intended." Rose interjected herself in our conversation. I guess that she thought it might help somehow? She was sorely mistaken. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. That had to be the stupidest excuse ever.

"What I was just joking. You know ha, ha. God, chill people." Rose stated, once she caught onto Bella's and my distaste for her unwanted comment.

"So is this someone that I need to worry about?" I turned to ask her. I was truly getting aggravated with her sister's assumption of our relationship. In no way did I find any of this to be a joke.

"No, no way, she is talking about this silly, silly boy named Mike, he is absolutely, one hundred percent harmless." She tried to reassure me. Maybe it would be better for her to be with someone else. The constant hiding has to be taking it's toll, and when the press gets wind of this, her life will get even worse. She deserves better than that.

_She deserves better than me._

"Okay," I just said and got up to walk away from where we were sitting together.

"Edward, what?" I heard her ask from behind me.

"Nothing," I answered. I needed to figure this out. I do not want to be with out her, but how can this be fair to her. Once we go public and eventually someone will find out; that is inevitable. Her life will be over as she knows it. She will be followed, her privacy invaded, pictures constantly on the cover of rag magazines.

_If _I did love her how could I do this to her?

_But are you strong enough to let her go?_

"Edward, let us just be practical for one second. Can we? If anyone here needs to be worried it is me, not you." She stated and then walked past me to join the others. I did not want her to leave me yet so I grabbed her arm to pull her to me.

"Bella you are being preposterous, you have with out a doubt, nothing, and I swear, nothing to worry about." I informed her. I tried to pull her in closer to me, but she resisted. No one has been this close to me ever. If she was thinking that I would just drop her at a moments notice. I was not that guy. I needed for her to see how sincere I was. I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes as I spoke.

"Bella look at me." I demanded.

"I am, Edward, I see it all, all of you, I see everything that is going on. At least I am being the real one here. You are you-Edward Cullen. I am no one. You have fans all over this damn planet. No one outside Forks even knows that I exist. You could have any woman that you want and I do not understand why you would want to be with someone as plain and average and…" What in the world is she thinking. She must be insane if she even thinks I would want anyone else but her. I decided to show her rather than speak so I just kissed her off in the middle of her ramble.

"Edward, I was…." She started then I discontinued her words.

"Bella, stop, just stop it, you are being so stupid." I told her and then walked away. I didn't want to fight with her, not over this. Not now.

"Oh, so now I am stupid." She said, I turned to face her. Big mistake; she threw her hands up in the air. I was getting angry at the situation and her illogical assumptions.

"About. This. Yes." I spat. The anger was just boiling.

"Well for your information, I think that you are stupid for wasting your time with someone like me. God Edward sometimes I feel like I am not even good enough to breathe the same air as you. " Bella stated and then for some bizarre reason started laughing. Then she went on, "I know what is going on, I. Am. Not. Stupid."

"Oh wise one, then tell me what is going on since I am apparently not on the same page as you." I challenged.

Maybe she truly is insane. Who would even think things like that. If anything, I am no where even good enough for someone as splendid as she is. My life will just taint her and ruin her. I am the selfish one here. I know what will happen and still I stay.

_Because you love her._

"Well maybe-and I am just speculating since I really do not know what goes on in that mind of yours-that you are just with me because you are bored, and you just needed something or someone to occupy your time with while you are on your little hiatus. And then you will go away again on tour or whatever to L.A. or New York where all the 'beautiful people' live and you will forget all about me." She said, as she kept waving her hands all around in constant motion.

How could she even think like that; my life is no where even remotely boring. I have actually cut back on everything even more so I could be with her, spend time with her. It is a willing sacrifice that I would make over and over for her. I had no idea where this was going to go as of yet, but there is no way that I could forget her.

Not that I would want to.

If I had my choice I would take her away with me. Have her go to college there in L.A. and then have her go on tour with me. That would be so selfish of me.

_She deserves better._

"Bella, love, I am not like that and you of all people should know that. You make it out like you are just some passing fancy. But you are not. I enjoy spending time with you. I cannot wait every day that you are at school until you get home so I can just hear your voice. And kissing you has to of become my most favorite hobby ever." I explained. She had to understand how important she was to me. I pulled at her arms to try to pull her closer.

"I have been told those same things by a person that I deeply cared for, only to be cheated on and tossed aside for the next best thing that threw her skanky ass at him. So right now where I am standing I have to be realistic and actually look down the road at what could and most probably will happen with you. See that's how I do not understand how you think I am being the stupid one, if anything I am being the 'prepared' one." Bella admitted. I fully thought that she was going to start crying.

She was right. Neither of us knew where this was going. I did not know what her expectations were. I knew what I felt: I was falling for her. But for what? For one of us to get hurt? Or grow apart? She would eventually want more from me, for us. I would get so into recording in L.A. that I might not speak to her for a couple of days, and then what a week, then two? She would be left wondering what I was doing.

I never looked for this, I didn't want this; a relationship. What do you do when everything you have ever wanted walks into your life: you covet it and head for the hills running.

I needed her, this much I knew. At what cost?

I cupped her face so she would look at me.

"Bella, do you not know…." I started but the words did not come out correctly. "Scratch that, can you not see or at least feel how extremely important to me you are? I have never and I mean never felt even one ounce what I feel for you for anyone else."

"Yeah right now," She whispered, pulling away from me.

I knew right there and then that we needed to figure this out. We both needed to figure out what we wanted.

"Damnit Bella stop, just stop it, stop all of this negativity about us. If you continue to think this way about you, me, this, us, then shit will happen." I told her.

"See now even you agree that it will happen. Let me ask you something, and be truthful with me, as in please do not spare my feelings. Edward what is going to happen later on this summer when you go back to L.A. to finish your record and I go to college? What then?" She asked me. She just stood staring me down, challenging me.

The truth? I didn't know, but was I stupid enough to admit that to my girlfriend in the middle of a fight.

What kind of dumbass do you take me for?

I just need to think this through and figure out what the right thing to do is. I do not want to complicate the situation by saying something that I might regret.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She said.

She took my silence as affirmation that she was right.

"Bella."

"Don't, just don't, I need to be alone and think about things. I can not do this again." She said as a single tear started falling down her already flustered cheek.

"No, what again?" I asked. What did I do?

"Well it is not actually again, at least I do not think so." Bella started saying then got lost in thought; like she had some sort of epiphany.

"What Bella, are you talking about?" I wondered out loud. She looked at me. Apparently bothered by my question.

"About falling," she said.

"Bella what is falling?" I asked. I had no understanding of where this conversation was headed.

"Me, falling, falling in love with some one, for them to just walk away." She admitted, she looked defeated for a second then pushed off from that thought with some internal confidence.

_Wait, rewind. Did she just say love?_

"Bella, what?" I questioned. I was a little taken off guard by her saying love.

Did she just… Does she mean?

"Edward, did you even hear what I said? I said I am falling in love with you. I. Love. You." She spoke, looking straight into my eyes with her admission. Her brown eyes where burrowing into mine looking for some solace

She just said she loves me, Bella is in love with me.

_Oh crap._

I didn't think we were to the stage of saying 'I love you' yet. Shit I don't even … I …I just needed to figure this out. What and where this is going before we both get our hearts broken by something that may or may not ever come to be. What do I say?

"Bella, you can't…" I started and then she cut me off.

Note to self: Wrong thing to say.

"No forget it, forget all of it, forget everything." She spat as she turned and ran away from me.

What did I just do?

-----------------------------------------------

I must of not been paying attention to all the spectators that had been watching. Not even one minute later Alice was running over to me with a worried look upon her face.

What am I going to do ? I just let her walk away. She told me that she was falling in love with me. That she loved me. I just stood there and said nothing. Nothing except trying to talk her out of it. Was I really ready for this? I have never been in a relationship before? How am I supposed to know if I am in love with her. I know I cannot stand to be a way from her, I love talking to her, I love kissing her , I love everything about her. I know that I was not ready to tell her yet. I had no freaking idea what was going to happen when I went back to L.A., or when she went to college. I know that I do not want to be with out her. She gets me, she understands me. I know her, every little quirk, every silly remark, all of it. And she loves me, she freaking loves me. I was quickly pulled away from my train of thought of how to fix this. I had no idea.

"Edward, what did you do? Why did Bella leave?" Alice asked, after watching her best friend walk off into the darkness.

"Nothing, I did nothing." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed. I didn't lie, I was not trying to place the blame on Bella. I was a wrong. I did nothing.

"What do you mean 'I did nothing'?" She yelled at me. Her sudden volume increase startled me out of my stupor.

"Nothing, just leave me alone Alice. I don't want to talk about this right now." I answered back and than walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I had called Kate and asked for her to call a cab to take me home. After about three and a half hours from the time I let her walk away, I walked through my parent's front door. The lights were off, all except the ones coming from the kitchen. I walked in to see my mother pouring herself some tea. She was replacing the pot to the stove.

"Hi mom," I said, as I put both of my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"Edward darling, what are you doing here? I thought you boys were at Bella's talent show tonight." She said with a apprehensive look upon her face.

I just looked at her and tried to give a timid smile in response, but I failed miserably.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why are you here?" She asked.

"We had a fight." I admitted and then looked away shamefully.

"About what?"

"She said she loved me mom."

"Oh Edward." She sighed.

We stood in silence for a few moments until she made her way over to me and motioned for us to sit.

"What did you say when she told you ?" She asked.

"I told her she can't." I revealed sheepishly. I felt as if I just commited a major sin.

"Why would you do that?"

I just shook my head.

"Do you love her?"

"I… I don't know." I whispered.

_Liar._

"Well what happened when said that?"

"She told me to forget everything and then she walked away." I disclosed. I started ringing my hands together, focusing on the motion.

"I see, and how do you feel about all of this?"

"Well I'm upset mom, what do you think? I just let the first person that I cared about just walk away because I am too emotionally crippled right now to try to figure this out." I sighed and then got up to pace about the room then continued. " She asked about what was going to happen when I went back to L.A. and she went to school. I had no answer. I didn't know what to tell her. She thinks that I am just bored and that's why I am with her. That I'll move on and forget all about her, and then she told me she loved me. I was shocked mom, I just stood there. I wasn't expecting that at least not yet. She just stared at me and I told her she can't love me and then she just left. I couldn't even follow because I had no idea what to say." I told her. I stopped pacing just to look at her.

"Edward, I think you need to figure out what you want and talk to Bella. You two need to figure this out together. I know that your relationship is not a normal one, nor will it be once people find out." She started, but then I cut her off.

"But mom that's just it. She deserves better than that. She shouldn't have to worry about the rumors, the constant paparazzi following her, people digging into her past. She will get it ten times worse than Rose or Alice ever will and you know it." My mother just nodded in agreement.

"Edward, I want you to think long and hard about this one question and I will leave you to yourself." I nodded in agreement.

"How would you feel if she was out of your life for good?" She asked and then patted my hands before leaving the room.

I just sat on the couch looking out into the darkness as I pondered this.

I knew I was starting to fall for her, but I just couldn't tell her or even admit it to myself until after she left. I had to figure out away to keep her with me and also protect her from my life.

I had to figure out what was more important: Her life at peace without all the constant interruptions, or my selfishness.

If I truly love her, then I want what is best for her without seeking her out for my own selfish needs. I need to step back onto my own life and let her see what she thinks she loves. I am famous. I have fans. I am followed by lowlifes just wanting a piece of me all the time.

I'll just give Bella her space and I will think about what I should do. Lord knows I am the last person that she wants right now.

_I know this because I let her walk away._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_OK every one whatca think? Please review and let me know!!! Let me just say that I am not especially happy with this chapter, but after changing it about five different times i just felt this was the best way._**

_**The next chapter will be there time apart and Bella will be alittle hostile about this. please bear with!!! i love all the reviews and your support!! you guys keep me wanting to write!!**  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

Two weeks, two freaking weeks it has been since the night of my talent show, and the night of the fight between Edward and I.

Has he called?

No.

Sent flowers?

No.

Attempted to have any contact what so ever?

A big no!

All I knew was that I was not going to be one to make the first move. I did nothing wrong. We fought, so what, big deal, but he wants to go all taking the high road and shit, hearing that he needs to think about things. Yeah that's right he needs to think, that is about as pathetic as the its not you its me response. So I will let him think all he wants because I am done with it.

I should have known better than to start any of this with him. Who am I kidding, I knew exactly what was going to happen. Did I really expect Mr. Edward Cullen, A.K.A. God's gift to women, to come in date me, become my boyfriend, basically squeeze me into his suitcase wherever he goes, fall head over heels undeniably in love with me to the point of forgetting all other women existed, and one day many, many years down the road ask me to marry him and live happily ever after crap? Yeah right.

_You did, that's why this hurts._

The irony to my story is that I am still expected to go to the prom. Yep, you heard it right. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was being forced to still go to the prom, dateless and all. The part about dateless is by choice. Over the last two weeks when Rose let it accidentally slip that I was without a male suitor to join me, I suddenly had at least a dozen offers. I politely declined everyone, hoping that I could still find a way out of going. No luck. The reason why I was being forced-Prom Court. I had been nominated to be Prom Queen against the likes of Lauren Mallory, and I just could not let that happen. That would be allowing the whole school to suffer for my sins. Plus, it would end our dance festivities year the right way. Rose was crowned Homecoming Queen in the fall, Alice was the Winter Festival Queen and now we were hoping for a clean sweep, 3-0.

To add salt to the wound, Emmett was coming to take Rose, and Jasper for Alice. This was basically their public coming out as couples. It was highly doubtful that after tonight their relationships would stay secret. I was feeling a pang of jealousy that they now got to be seen with their boyfriends out in public, hugging, kissing, holding hands…Ugh!!! God, I miss him so much, so much more than I even thought I was capable of. Maybe this is what is for the best, that I didn't get into deep.

_Your already into it up to your chest. That's why your heart aches.  
_

Okay scratch that maybe it is better for the fact that I can get over him sooner, learn my lessen and move on with my life. Nope it was just like the song I was currently listening to on my ipod.

_**Comparisons are easily done**_

_**Once you had a taste of perfection**_

_**Like an apple hanging from the tree**_

_**I picked the ripest one**_

_**I still got the seed.**_

The song kept playing, but all I could think about was Edward.

_**How do I get better**_

_**Once I've had the best**_

I was beginning to think that someone was trying to tell me something, or else this was one hell of a coincidence.

_**And yes I do regret**_

_**How could I let myself**_

_**Let you go**_

_**Now the lessons learned**_

_**I touched it and I was burned **_

_**Oh I think you should know  
**_

Okay I get it. I screwed up. I should have thought twice before I walked away. We could of figured a way to be together when he went back to L.A, or when he went on tour, or I went to college.

But he didn't love me.

There lies the real problem. I thought, I really freaking thought that he felt the same way. The way he was with me, the gentle kisses, the caring embraces, the way he…..

I have to stop this or my makeup is going to start running, I quickly grabbed a tissue from out of my clutch as I make my way over to Angela's house to pick her up for the prom. Ben, her boyfriend, is playing in the band that is performing at tonight's dance, and she was hesitant to arrive alone. Alice lent me her Porsche deeming it Prom Queen worthy since I would not ride with them in the limo. Sitting there watching all four of them be happy like that, I think would probably send me over the edge.

I pulled up to Angela's to find her out front with her parents getting her pictures taken in front of her mothers prized rose bushes. She looked so happy and so beautiful. I stopped the engine to get out of the car to go over and greet her parents.

After a dozen or so pictures later we were in the car off to the dance. Luckily, she agreed to go a little unfashionably early, so that I could basically hide off in the corner and sulk until the King and Queen announcement, then make my sneaky get away without being noticed. It was also to ensure that everyone was oblivious to the fact that I came dateless.

We got to school in record time, talking about small things like graduation, parties and such. Walking into the gym, I was amazed at the transformation that the gym had underwent in the last twenty four hours. I have to give it to Alice, she really outdid herself this time. I had to look really hard to even tell it was a gym. Every possible surface was covered over in black or white. The stage looked like a big band set up from the 1950's. Roses were placed on every table, which led me to ponder how she did this on our menial school budget. But that's Alice for you.

Angela tugged on my arm pulling me over towards a table towards the back of the room, motioning for me to sit down. I obliged.

"Bella," she said, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Are you okay with being here?" She reached across the table to grab my hand.

I just nodded and shrugged, looking away.

She squeezed my hand to get my attention, "everything will get better, I promise." She said before getting up to go over and greet her boyfriend who had come out on the stage looking for her.

Once I was alone again, I started to feel the pain again. I missed him. Damn it. I wanted him here with me. I needed to hear his voice in my ear, his arms around me, his fingers entwined with mine.

The music started playing at seven, little by little small groups of my schoolmates and their dates started filing in through the gym doors. I sat back and watched as Jake, who was nominated for Prom King, walked in with Lauren. Next was Mike, the other nominee, and his date for the evening, Jessica. Thirty minutes had already passed and I was starting to get worried when I heard a commotion coming from outside. Gasps and squealing was heard, which only led me to one possible conclusion: Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice just arrived.

True to form, Emmett sauntered in with my stunning twin on his arm. His dimples were showing as he was beaming with pride at the beauty by his side. They looked so happy. Next, Jasper came in looking unbelievably handsome as always totting a beautiful pixie, she was waving and smiling to everyone she passed, just like the little freak she was.

The four of them made there way over to my table after Angela had waved them over.

"Damn girl if my brother could see you now…" Emmett started off before being politely interrupted by my sister Rose, hitting him in the back of the head with her hand.

He just turned and looked at her inquisitively. Rose was shaking her head and rolling her eye at him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head from the impact.

"Tact, asshole. Its called tact." She said before pulling him away from the group.

"Bella, sorry about that," Jasper said looking at me with caring eyes. "But he is right, you do look beautiful."

"Thanks Jasper." I said, before walking away from them towards the stage.

"Bella, hold up," Alice called after me. She was running in her heels, making a quick tapping sound trying to catch up to me.

"What?" I asked, tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, everything is going to get better." She said pulling me into a careful embrace. Carefully avoiding getting both of our dresses ruined from each others makeup.

"Yeah, I heard that earlier." I said pulling a tissue out from my clutch to dab at the corners of my eyes. Alice still having a death grip around my waist.

"Well its true. I promise you after tonight, everything will be better." She said, before leaning up to give me a quick peck on my cheek, before bouncing off to join Jasper, Rose and Emmett on the dance floor.

I have to admit watching the four of them dancing out there, while everyone else had parted off the floor so they could watch, was hilarious. The song Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas was blaring over the speakers. I never in my life had seen something so funny as watching Emmett try to dance to that song. He was no match for Rose, who was clearly in a league of her own out there. Every single guy had there eyes plastered to the sight of her and Alice dancing to that song. Emmett catching me laughing at him came over to get me out there.

"You need to go dance." He said, practically yelling it in my ear.

I just crossed my arms to show him I was staying exactly where I was.

"Rose is going to kill me if I don't get you out there with her, please." He said, pleading like a three year old in a candy store. He turned on his killer smile and dimples to add to the affect.

He had me.

The song then switched to one of my favorites. Sugar by Flo Rida started and I went out on the dance floor by my sister and best friend. Jasper quietly took his leave as Emmett and he walked towards the back doors, opening them and quickly shutting them. I watched as the two of them then made there way back through the adoring crowd of fans to watch the three of us in action.

I looked over to Alice and Rose who had the hugest grins on their faces as they glanced over to the guys and then back at me.

_What is up with them?_

The music ended and we all made our way over to the table where Angela and I had claimed earlier.

"If I may get your attention please." A voice rang out over the speakers. I looked up at the stage to see my schools principle was addressing the crowd. "Thank you, it is time to announce this years Prom King and Queen."

"Oh Bella," Alice said in a high pitched squeal. Clapping and bouncing up and down in her place.

I just sat there watching as he started to make the announcement.

He was passed an envelope that he started ripping it open. He pulled out a piece of paper and then started speaking again. "This years Prom King and Queen are…."

" Jacob Black."

_Oh shit._

"_And……"_

_Sorry to end it there but next chapter will be huge!!! Please Read and Review and let me know whatcha think._


	22. the Prom IIfixed

**Sorry for everyone that is reading this, apparently it came through in italics, and some were having problems reading it. Sorry :( Anyway like I said on the previous update, please let me know if you would like of the last or this chapters from EPOV? leave it in the review. The songs are Never Gonna Let You Go by Nickleback and LOVE by Matt White(great song- )!!**

**I also added one more line to the end over all the hate mail I was receiving over the two cliffies in a row. this is still climactic, but I hope it helps!!  
**

**Love by Matt White on UTube link-**.com/watch?v=6dUW_QnFwnA**  
**

"_If I may get your attention please." A voice rang out over the speakers. I looked up at the stage to see my schools principle was addressing the crowd. "Thank you, it is time to announce this years Prom King and Queen."_

"_Oh Bella," Alice said in a high pitched squeal._

_I just sat there watching as he started to make the announcement._

_He was passed an envelope that he started ripping it open. He pulled out a piece of paper and then started speaking again. "This years Prom King and Queen are…."_

" _Jacob Black."_

_Oh shit._

"_And……"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella Swan."

I was shocked. I mean yeah, I thought that I should win, but actually? And with Jacob?

_That sucks._

I looked over to where Jacob and Lauren were standing. Jacob was beaming, a huge smile from ear to ear. Lauren, well Lauren looked like she would kill me and take the crown from me without a seconds hesitation.

I slowly walked up towards the steps to the stage being very careful to avoid tripping. These four inch heels that I was wearing was making that simple task very daunting. As I moved closer to the steps to go onto the stage, Jacob was waiting there with his hand waiting to escort me. I hesitated for a second, but after looking over at Lauren's fuming face, I was without reason not to. I grabbed his hand and nodded, signaling for him to lead the way.

Standing up here on the stage with Jacob looking down on everyone, it felt weird. I knew that I should be freaking happy right now, especially since I got to beat the skank and kept up our perfect queen win record. I lent down so I could have this fake ass piece of crap they wanted to call a tiara placed upon my head. My principal stepped back up to the microphone to speak.

"Now please make way for the King and Queen to have there dance."

"Bella may I have this dance?" Jacob asked with a smug smile on his face. He reached out his hand for me to accept.

I just dipped my head and placed my hand hesitantly in his. He walked first down the steps, trying to maneuver my walking to ensure that I arrived at our destination unscathed.

The band started playing as Jacob held out his arms to start dancing with me. It felt really weird being here like this, being here with Jacob. I turned to see Alice and Rose with smiles on there faces. Yeah would they be smiling if they had to be this close with their ex?

_I don't think so._

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.**_

_**Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,**_

_**So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

I just wanted to get out of here, run back home, get in bed and cry. Maybe a gallon of ice cream could help?

Doubt it.

_So do I._

"Bella," Jacob whispered putting his lips a little to close to my ear.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for the way that everything ended. I know that I was wrong.." I just looked at him and held up my right hand to stop his explanation.

"Jake, what's done is done. I'm over it. Don't worry about it. I think that we were much better off as friends anyway." I said

"Yeah, I think we were too, but still you didn't need all that."

"Well you are a manwhore?" I said sarcastically.

'What?" He said a little shocked.

"You heard me."

I finally just concentrated on the words, trying to get caught up in them rather than in my own thoughts.

_**Never gonna be alone!**_

_**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall...**_

_**Never gonna be alone!**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,**_

_**'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

"Are you happy?" He asked, repositioning himself a little to close again for my liking.

"I was," I sighed in such a low tone that I doubted he could of heard it.

_**Never gonna be alone!**_

_**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall.**_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**_

_**We're gonna see the world out,**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

I felt Jacob stiffen up and jerked his head over my shoulder nodding to someone.

_**Ooooh!**_

_**You've gotta live every single day,**_

_**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Don't let it slip away,**_

I heard footsteps figuring it was just others beginning to join in on the song.

I was wrong.

"Bella," said the voice that I have been missing for far too long.

I quickly swung around out of Jacob's arms. Was I imagining this? Did I take some drug I had forgotten? Am I hearing voices now?

_Please, please let it be him._

_Please._

"Edward?" I said, my voice was full of question. I just looked at him, from head to toe.

God he looked so freaking good.

_Please don't let me be imagining this._

"May I have this dance?" He asked. He held out his hand for me to take.

I just stood there, I looked behind me to see if Jake would mind, the traitor was already off to Lauren's side. I glanced over at where Alice, Rose and the boy's were and they started dancing, but I was able to decipher there still smug profiles that were trying to watch the two of us without being caught.

Was he here out of pity? Did he somehow find out that I was dateless for this dreadful event, seeing as since my date that I had invited about a month ago quit talking to me two weeks ago because of a stupid fight? If he cared he would of called before all of this, he would of done something, anything before now.

_Anything._

Nervously, I conceded and accepted, but still kept a safe distance. He was here right now, but I was sure as soon as tonight was over he'd be gone again. So it's best that I keep myself from being attached again.

_Yeah because your soooo over him right?_

_**Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.**_

_**Every single day,**_

_**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Tomorrow never comes...**_

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

I snuggled in a little closer, missing his touch, missing everything about him. He pulled me in tighter after he noticed I relaxed a little.

_**Never gonna be alone!**_

_**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall.**_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**_

_**We're gonna see the world out,**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

He started singing to me in my ear:

_**I'm gonna be there always,**_

_**I won't be missing a word all day,**_

_**I'm gonna be there always,**_

_**I won't be missing a word all day. **_

As the song ended all I wanted was to get out of here, I can not break down again. I will not let one nice thing by being his being here change anything.

But the fact still remain:

I love him.

_And he does not love me._

I quietly tried pulling out of his grasp, movement by slow movement untangling myself from his embrace.

"Bella, I 'm sorry fo.." I just held up my hand to his oh so sweet lips that I would miss so much.

"Don't" I sobbed, as I turned to make my way through the crowd that was now converged on the dance floor. I looked around to see that most of the females in attendance now witnessed who I was just dancing with: Edward Cullen. I saw a couple of flashes go off as I walked away from him. By tomorrow it will be all over that MR. GOD HIMSELF, EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN, was at the sleepy town of Forks High School prom.

I was at a loss to reconcile within my own mind why I still cared. But I did.

I walked over to where Angela was seated still guarding my things and the table. Luckily, Edward had not made another attempt to catch me.

_Coward._

_Does he not know the rules?_

The rules where the guy is supposed to chase after the girl. This is twice that he just let me go without putting up a fight.

_Yeah, I know._

Oh yeah that's right, because he doesn't love me. Hey, wait I have a great headline for all the rag magazines that will be gossiping about this : EDWARD CULLEN, GOES TO PROM AS MERCY DATE WITH GIRL BECAUSE SHE IS PATHETIC, TOLD HIM SHE LOVED HIM AND HE FEELS SORRY FOR HER. AKA-PITY DATE.

I started feeling the tears trying to find away out of their prison I was holding them in, however I knew at any moment they were going to make a break for it.

"Bella are you alright?" Angela asked, pulling me into a quick embrace.

I stiffened with resolve, pulling away from her. "Yes, I'm fine …..I just want to leave." I said as I was making my way around her looking for my clutch so I could leave.

'Bella, stay please?" She said, pleading with her eyes and her voice.

She knew he would be here?

_She knew._

I turned quickly to take a glance at the other possible accomplices.

_Rose and Alice._

They were over by the stage talking to Emmett, Jasper…. And Edward.

_What the hell?_

What was going on and why was everyone behaving like a bunch of Benedict Arnolds?

I was seething now with all this newfound knowledge that I had quickly gained.

"You knew?" I asked Angela, giving her what I knew to be a disgusted look.

She just timidly nodded, confessing her sin to me.

I made a move to get away from her when I noticed her look over my shoulder, her eyes getting wider.

She was summoning the other two over here. Great, just what I need right now reinforcements.

I fumbled around looking in my bag for the keys. Finding them I triumphantly held them up for her to see there was no stopping me now.

I felt two separated hands grab my arms when I got about three feet towards the door. I tried ripping away from there grasp, but they put up a bigger fight. So did the tears, that were now freely flowing from the cell that they were once in. Great. Now He gets the satisfaction of you letting him see you cry. Way to go Bella.

I turned to face my captors, the double crossers standing before me were my own blood and soon to be ex-best friend.

"Let. Me. Go." I said between clenched teeth. I brought my fingers up to help wipe away the tears.

How could they do this to me? They knew. They freaking knew that he was coming. For how long? A couple of days, week even? They knew how upset I was. They saw me mopping, they heard me crying over him and this is what I get? All of them, my family, my closest friends all plotting against me. To help him what? Feel better about himself. That's just freaking great. I am just so glad that they thought of him.

"Bella wait, please?" Rose asked, looking up towards me with her apologetic eyes.

'Why? So I can deal with all this? Him? Here, and all of you in on this…" I started raising my voice at them, and waving my arms frantically at them. "That is just cruel." I finished off looking away from them.

"Bella. No." Alice stated, trying to pull me to her. I yanked my arms away from her.

"No what Alice?" I spat at her. "The fact that you all knew he would be here or the fact that you don't think this is a cruel sick joke that you are playing."

"It's not that Bella, he wanted…" Alice started before I interrupted.

"He wanted. He wanted." I was screaming now, gaining quite an audience circling around us.

"Bella, stop." Rose said in hushed tone, trying to keep the prying ears at bay. She gave all of the assembly around us an evil stair trying to get them to mind their own business.

"Yeah, I'll stop. Now let me go." I turned around to get away from all of them.

_From him._

I was almost there when I heard his voice. Shit everyone heard his voice.

"Bella, please wait." Edward called out on the microphone.

I slowly adjusted myself to see where he was. I found him standing onstage the stage holding a guitar. His brothers flanking his position, Emmett at the drums and Jasper at the piano. The band was up there also behind the three of them.

_Oh shit._

What is he doing? Is he here to give the school a concert? Is that why he came? He didn't even come for me at all, not even out of pity.

He stepped up to the microphone looking all the way out to where I was standing, with my arms now crossed across my chest, about five feet form the door.

"This is for Bella.." He said, before turning to everyone in the band behind him to start. He started playing his guitar to a tune I never heard him play before.

_**And love,**_

What was this song?

_**Such a silly game we play... Oh**_

_**Like a summer's day in May**_

_**What is love, what is love **_

_**I just want you to be loved.. Ooh**_

_**I I I I I can feel it in your kiss**_

_**It just gives me tender bliss**_

_**What is love, what is love **_

_**I just want you to be loved.. Ooh ooh oh**_

I just stood there in a daze at what he was singing. Why would he sing this to me? Did he? Does he?

What?

_Love me?_

I felt my self in a trance as I started walking closer to the stage, word by word taking a step to him.

_**When I feel you around **_

_**I was mad as hell **_

_**When I hit the ground **_

_**When I see you laugh away **_

_**It hurts but I just won't say Oh oh oh**_

_**Love**_

He winked at me.

_**Who can tell me I am wrong?**_

_**I just think that I am strong**_

_**What is love, what is love **_

_**I just want you to be loved.. Oooh ooh oh**_

_**When I feel you around**_

_**I was so upset **_

_**He fell on the ground**_

_**When I see your mad at me**_

_**It such as silly thing Oooohh **_

_**Love**_

_**Such a silly game we play**_

_**Like a summer's day in May**_

_**What is love, what is love **_

_**I just want you to be loved OooOOOh**_

_**And I I I I I I can feel it in our kiss**_

_**It is something I will miss**_

_**What is love, what is love **_

_**I just want you to be loved.**_

As the song finished off he mouthed the words……..

"I love you."

______________________________________________________________________________

***Ducks and covers* I know, I know you all hate me!!! But I had to leave you with another cliffy. If not this chapter would get way to long and I would be unable to post it until at least Monday. Since the kids First Communion is on Sunday. Plus after this chapter I am submitting everything to my beta. Please forgive me? Please? *puppy dog eyes and pouty lips***

**Until next time!!! Please be nice and review and I will get it out faster!! PLease let me know if you want to see EPOV while they were apart!!  
**


	23. The Prom III

Disclaimer: I will never own Edward Cullen- it is the first step to recovery!! Stephanie is one lucky( you know).

**OK to pre-warn everyone the next chap after this will be in EPOV from the time they separated. If you voted no for this, sorry but the yay's outsaid the ney's!!! **

**I need to thank my Beta-Twilightmommyof4girls- for her help with this chapter. Please check out her story Searching!! I really like her version of Rose. So do me a favor and check out her fab story!!!**

* * *

_I just want you to be loved OooOOOh_

_And I I I I I I can feel it in our kiss_

_It is something I will miss_

_What is love, what is love _

_I just want you to be loved._

As the song finished off he mouthed the words……..

"I love you."

Holy Crap. There must be something desperately wrong with me because now I am imagining that the guy that I am in love with, just said that he loved me. The same guy that told me that 'I can't'.

Clearly, I am becoming delusional . Or did he really just say that to me?

_Did he?_

I stood there right in the middle of the dance floor, unable to move. My eyes still caught up in a deadlock with his.

How could he do this to me_?_

Just show up here like this?

And they all helped him.

They all knew what this would do to me to see him?

If you love someone you would treat them better than this. Right?

And then out of no where, the anger that was boiling in the pit of my stomach was ready and waiting to spill over.

Two weeks, not a call, or a peep, or anything.

Two weeks, nothing.

And then there was my friends and my own sister betraying me. How long could they have known this was the plan for him to come here?

One day?

A few days?

A week even? Or more?

I looked around the gym at all my friends that could be renamed Judas:

Judas 1- Alice Brandon, most probably the ring leader of this little set up. Undoubtedly, played a controlling part of this fiasco tonight.

Judas 2- Rose Swan, my own flesh and blood, back stabber extraordinaire. Should be definitely the second in command, succeeding so well in her part as playing the caring and concerned sister; which now I see was total and complete bullshit.

Judas 3- Angela Weber, close friend and confident; the one person that I did always trust and count on. Her betrayal was cutting me the deepest. I shared things with her about everything Cullen related that I was unable to share with my sister or Alice, in fear of them tying to control me and the situation. It turns out that with Angela helping Rose, Alice and the boys out with their little plan, they manipulated the situation the way they saw fit. Well done Miss Weber, game well played. You proved to be the ace in the whole I never saw coming. She was the decoy sent in to distract me so I could be blindsided.

Judas 4, 5, 6- The Cullen boys. Jasper probably was forced by Alice, who in turn forced Edward to come here tonight. Emmett is just guilty by association, because I have yet to have seen Emmett try to deny Rose anything, big or small, that she has asked for. And then there was Edward.

_Edward._

Well he is just to blame because I said so.

He came here tonight either to make me feel like a bigger fool because he was forced, pity, whatever. Or he really did love me. I mean who would sing that song to someone if they did not feel that way? And in front of the whole school? At prom? Oh crap!

But it changed nothing.

Because if he loved me he would of tried something, anything.

And if he or any of them talked to Alice or Rose then he knew how upset I was.

He did nothing. Edward knew how horrible I felt, and still did nothing to make it better.

_If he loved me…_

This was just for show. All of it.

The room around me was feeling very claustrophobic and I had to get out of here. Away from all of them now. Not just him.

Just the thought of being fooled by all of them was starting to take its toll and I wanted out. At this moment I wanted nothing to do with any of them. I looked away from his eyes that were holding me here and turned to leave.

No one even tried to stop me.

Well almost.

I had made it all the way to the car and as I was opening the door, I felt two unfamiliar hands on my arm to keep me from leaving. He pushed the door that I had already opened shut.

Emmett.

"Bella wait, I know yo.." He said, before I interrupted him.

"You. Don't. Know. Shit. Emmett." I said, turning to face him. I dug real deep to give him the dirtiest look. My nostrils flaring, eyes wide open and eyebrows furrowing. If he was the spokesman for all my two- timing friends than so be it.

"Bella you don't understand." He said, sighing with his hands up in the air. "I knew this was such a bad idea," he turned his face away from me. "But did anyone listen to stupid ole' Emmett?" He said the last part in a mocking voice.

"What don't I understand Emmett?" I said sarcastically, lifting both arms and shrugging so he could see my defeat. "The fact that all my friends were in on this? Or the fact that Edward decides tonight of all nights to tell me he loves me after making me feel like a complete and total idiot, or he did it because he was forced? Which one?"

"Bella, he came because he loves you."

"Bullshit. That's bullshit Emmett." I said raising my voice. He jumped back a couple inches. He was not expecting me to yell at him apparently.

"Bella it's true," he said, pleading on his brother's behalf. He staring right at me, looking for my reaction. I was looking at him, looking for the lie.

There was none. He believed it.

_Edward loved me._

But where was he? Why was his brother standing here before me telling me this and not him

Unless this was some kind of sick joke, If he loved me, he would be here in front of me.

If he loved me, he would be the one telling me he loved me.

He. Edward.

Not his brother.

Void of the idea of what the true facts were, I decided right now at this moment none of it mattered. I was free of thinking of how would Edward feel, or what would Edward think. I just knew how I felt, and I was hurt.

If this was love, and this was what he thought would be his grand gesture to me, professing his love for me, than he was surely mistaken. If you love someone, you want them to be happy, not upset. If you love someone, you want to be near them, not avoid them. If you love someone… A bunch of big freaking ifs.

"Then where is he Emmett? Why are you telling me that Edward loves me and not him?" I screamed at him. He just stood there and took it.

"Because I was afraid." I heard a voice from behind me call out.

I froze.

This was exactly why I wanted to leave. To avoid all of this right now. I turned to notice that Emmett and I had accumulated quite the little audience. Standing right outside the doors were all of my ex-friends and some others that wanted to take a front row seat to watch this spectacle that had become my life.

Just great.

Emmett just looked down and nodded, walking past me. I could tell from his retreat that he was sorry for his involvement in this situation.

Foot steps getting closer and footsteps getting further away, was all the sound that I heard as the rain started to gently fall down on me. I looked straight up to the sky above asking for some higher power to help me make sense of this ridiculous situation. I was so mad at everyone that I had seemed to ever give a rat's ass about. Wanting to make the decision if I should just make a run for it, or just go up and beat each one of them senseless.

I closed my eyes as I could feel him standing right behind me. Just his smell was enough to make me get dizzy.

I wanted to be mad.

I wanted to put up a fight.

I wanted a lot of things, but most of all I wanted him.

_But I was hurt, by him._

"Bella," he said in a low voice into my ear.

I took a slow breath, and forced it out quietly. Feeling all my resolve faltering as soon as I heard my name leave his lips. He was good.

"What?" I said in a aggravated tone, still avoiding to look at him.

He placed his hands on my hips trying to turn me. "Please look at me." He said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" I said again, my voice betraying me as my body already had. I was now standing just inches from my opponents face.

_This was too close._

_It hurt._

His eyes were attempting to bore themselves in mine. I felt my face harden, and watched while his fell. His eyes lowered and his lips turned downward. He opened his mouth to say something, but caught himself and quickly it shut.

He reached out his hand and slowly, but carefully guided it towards my face. I stepped back away from him.

_It's not this easy._

"Don't," my voice pleaded with him, as I turned my face away so he was out of reach.

"Why?" He asked, stepping closer and placing his hand on my cheek feeling downward.

My body deceived me as I closed my eyes and enjoyed this intimate contact with him again.

"Edwa.." I said before he crashed his lips to mine.

I wanted to fight this.

I wanted to fight him.

I wanted to be strong.

I want a lot of things.

I felt his warm and welcoming lips on mine and my heart took over. Gently, I started parting mine to taste everything that I had been missing. I was without reason at this moment as I pulled him in closer to me. He moaned against my lips, while he placed a hand behind my neck deepening the kiss. This kiss was much more intense than I had recalled. I could feel his tongue try to dominate and control me, while still pulling back when he felt me rebel. I had to stop this . My mind was fighting for control.

_He hurt you._

_They all hurt you._

I pulled away after coming out of my Edward induced haze. I needed to think, but I also wanted to be the better person and show him how you act when you love someone.

"Bella," he said, the sound of my name coming out breathless as he leaned down to place his forehead on mine, closing his eyes and a crooked smile forming on his lips.

"Edward," I said, my voice sounding like his.

I let my lower lip roll under my top one, as I contemplated my next move. I was in no way ready to just forgive him, but I wanted to just linger here a little longer.

"Edward I have to go, I don't want to do anything that I will regret right now, and if I …" I started before he put one finger up to my lips.

"Bella, I love you." He said declaring it loud enough, that I am sure all those still watching could now hear.

"I know. I heard from your brother." I said harshly, pulling away.

"Bella, this isn't how I wanted this to go." He said, his face looking like I just slapped him.

"I know, I know." I said turning around, regretting what I just said. I reached my hand up to face feeling it downward as he had done previously to me. "Just give me tonight, let me think. Okay?" I asked giving him a small smile.

He nodded and opened the car door for me to get in. I stepped beside him to make my way in. Once I was in the position, he lightly closed the door. I rolled down the window to tell him goodbye. He took the hint, as he bent down to be at my now much lower height.

He looked defeated.

This was not the Edward that broke my heart.

This was the Edward that I loved.

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" He asked, his eyes looking down after he asked, afraid.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." I said trying to reassure him.

"I do love you Bella, so much. I just screwed it all up. I'm sor.." He said, before I put my finger up to his lips to stop him.

"Shhh… I know, I know you do." I admitted finally to myself, but voicing it out loud. "And yes, you did screw it all up, but we will talk tomorrow. Please?" I said before removing my fingers from his face, placing it on his hand that was holding onto the car door for support.

He just dipped his head and smiled.

"Okay tomorrow, goodnight Bella." He said, getting himself to a standing position before bending his head inside the car to kiss me once more on the lips.

"Goodbye Edward," I said pulling away and starting the engine.

He backed himself away from the car so I could leave. I went ahead and put the car in drive and looked over at him as the car started pulling away.

I was without a reason to leave him hurting like this. I needed to find away to reassure him, even if he never offered me that courtesy.

I called out to him to get his attention.

"Hey," I said aloud before mouthing the words. "I love you too."

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Please let me know if you love it hate it. Have any thoughts on my outlook on this story. Just want to yell at me i'll take it. Thanks for reading!!**


	24. EPOV2 WEEKS 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but 3 cars, a house, 3 dogs, 4 kids and a husband.**

**So... This is the Edward POV for the past two weeks. I got some people wanting it and then and some who just wanted the story to go forward. I have a deal for all of you- if i can get to 4oo reviews i will give you the next chapter ASAP!!! if not then you will all have to wait until the weekend.**

**It shouldn't be that hard with all the number of alerts and favorites i have. Come on guys help each other out. even if you want to tell me my story sucks or something(i hope not)  
**

**Sorry!!**

**My props go to TwilightMommyof4girls who just put up a new chapter of Searching. you all need to go check it out.**

* * *

**_Day 1-_**

"Would you please stop that Edward?" my mother yelled from outside my door. She gently knocked before entering. "You're going to put a hole through the ceiling if you keep doing that," she said, keeping her voice light, as she came over to grab the ball out of my hands. She just held the tennis ball in her hands examining it, before dropping it down into my awaiting palms.

I was without anything to say. Holding the ball in my hands, I squeezed it so hard that I thought the darn thing was going to pop. Tensing still, I closed my eyes trying to avoid any conversation with Esme about my current behavior. I was hoping that she took the hint, until I felt my bed shift from underneath me. My mother was seated at the end of my bed, making a quick sigh to get my attention.

"Did you think about anything I said last night?" she asked, the sound of her voice sounding a little condescending.

I took a deep breath of air into my chest and tried holding it there. After a few moments of feeling uncomfortable I blew it out, making a huffed sound. Using this as a distraction from my mother right now was looking to be without positive results.

She reached over and lightly nudged my arm to get my attention. "Did you hear me?" she asked, sounding aggravated that I was ignoring her.

I moaned as I rolled over to my side so she could get the satisfaction of basically giving me the famous mother 'I told you so moment'.

While taking the ball rolling it back and forth across the bed, I said blatantly to her, "Yes, Mom. I heard what you said last night."

"Well what are you going to do about Bella?" she asked, her eyes getting large, while her body and face were hunching themselves forward in one swift movement, expecting an answer.

"I don't know."

A small knowing smile played at her lips before asking, "do you want to be with out her?"

"No," I said, shaking my head once to reiterate my statement.

I never wanted to be without her.

I needed her.

_I loved her._

My nightstand started buzzing, as I rolled over to reach my cell phone. I held it to my chest, hoping that if my heart could demand someone to call, mine would. I wanted to hear her voice so bad.

_Please let it be her._

_Please._

I closed my eyes tight before pulling the phone up to my face to view the caller.

Emmett.

I let a small sigh release from my mouth as a sign of defeat.

She was not going to call. I knew this. So why did I get my hopes up every time the phone rang?

_Because you were wrong and you let her walk away._

"Bella?" my mother said, inquiring as to who was calling.

"Emmett," I said, griping back. I turned away from her, and laid on my back once again. The phone was now positioned right next to my side. Not that it mattered.

She finally took the hint that I wanted to be left alone with my own mind, without the thoughts of others. I let a small smile slip onto my lips, as I felt her body retreated from my bed and headed out the door. As soon as I heard the door start to close, I resumed my previous activities of bouncing my tennis ball back at the ceiling, over and over again.

"You make a hole in my ceiling Edward Cullen and I will make you pay to fix it," she said, joking loudly from outside my now closed door.

I let out a small laugh at my mothers loving attempt to cheer me up.

_If it could just be that easy._

I felt my phone buzz again. I pulled it up to my chest, repeating the same pathetic sequence as before.

_Please._

**_Please Bella,_**

_------------------------------------------------_

_Day 2-_

At least I made my way out of bed today. Hey, today is looking better already. The sun is shinning, the birds were chirping. It was a beautiful May day. Up here in dreary Seattle, these were hard to come by, so you had to take them for granted if you could.

I was sitting out here on the deck, wanting to actually enjoy something about today. That all started to look pretty dismal once I heard my brothers come to join me. At first they took their positions, Emmett making sure to stomp his feet as he passed to let me know of his presence as he made his way over to the lounge chair off to my right.

Moron.

Jasper took up his perch, sitting on the deck railing, making sure to balance his body by placing one leg under a neighboring rail. He just sat there biting his apple, watching me. Turning the fruit to get the next piece, his eyes never left me. For five minutes I felt his constant gaze.

Stalker.

Emmett being the immature one of the bunch, started lazily whistling to break the odd silence that was left between us. He tried to mimic one of the birds, a finch I think, that was off in the distance. His attempt was horrible to say the least.

"Would. You. Stop." I said, feeling provoked into finally speaking. He was intentional with his random weirdness.

"What? I was beginning to sound just like that darn bird," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him, before leaning all the way back, closing my eyes to attempt to get some quick peace that I knew was a lost cause.

Off in the distance, the darn bird whistled again.

So did my idiot brother.

I just huffed, both of them noticing, started to laugh.

Jasper interjected himself into the stupid conversation. "Hey, I'd be careful. You could be telling that bird that you are wanting to mate with it or something."

"Huh, are you some kind of a freaking bird expert or something now?" Emmett said, directing his moronic response to Jasper.

Jasper seizing the chance, chucked his apple at Emmett's head hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow!" Emmett cried out, rubbing his head. "Wha.. What the hell did you do that for?"

I started laughing at the interaction between my two older, more 'mature' brothers. My ass!

"Hey look, we got him to laugh," Jasper pointed out to Emmett, who was bending down to grab the apple to undoubtedly throw back at Jasper.

"Hey, looky there. Dumbass decides to smile," Emmett said, joking. He reached over to shove me with his left elbow.

"Just shut up," I said, complaining.

Jasper got off the railing and came to take a flanking position in the chair to my left. "We tried calling you yesterday." He intentionally paused to make me understand. "All day," again he paused. "All of us."

"I know," I said, admitting it just a bit above a whisper.

He continued with the interrogation, pulling his chair closer to where I was sitting. I could hear the chair dragging across the wood, as he made his move. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't want to talk to anyone," I stated, trying to keep my voice free of emotion.

Trying to avoid seeming upset with the situation, I stared straight out into the woods that surrounded the back of the deck, I heard the wind blow past, feeling the instant shiver it brought to my skin. I felt cold inside and out.

_My cold heart._

"I bet you would of answered if Bella called," Emmett piped in with a sing song voice from over my right shoulder.

"Emmett." Jasper said verbally scolding him.

"Am I lying?" Emmett said, as he propped himself up into a sitting position to make this two person conversation a threesome.

"Emmett. Shut up." Jasper and I said in unison.

He got mad at both of us ignoring his attempt at 'helping'. He got up and stomped past me again like a three year old, before slamming the door shut.

"Next time you want to talk to me, please don't do it with him around," I said, pleading with Jasper for my sanity.

He quietly chuckled at my remark, before turning his stalker-ish eyes on me again.

Oh, I get it, this was their plan for Emmett to irritate me and Jasper to bother me with his looks into submission.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked, hunching his shoulders forward in a welcoming gesture.

"What's there to say?"

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened?" he shrugged his shoulders upwards to get me to talk.

I replayed the whole night for him, giving him a play by play or the whole conversation, umm, I mean argument.

"And she told me she was falling… Falling in love with me," I said, getting close to the end of my story.

"And what did you say?" Jasper said, raising up his eyebrows to insinuate what I should of said in return.

I could of said, "I love you." _If I was not so scared_.

I would of said, "I love you." _If I was thinking rationally._

I should of said, "I love you." _If I was being truthful with myself, and you._

"I said 'you can't.'" I dipped my head in embarrassment of my actions.

I bet she hates me now.

_I bet she does._

"Whooooa," Jasper sounded out, his body rattling with the sound as it radiated from his chest.

I just shook my head in agreement at his not so understanding assessment.

_I really bet she does._

He sat all the way back in his chair, his back being flush up against the cushion. I one quick movement he brought his hand up to rest on his temples, making it seem like he was trying to rationalize what I had told him.

"Wh..What did she do, or say to that?" he said, stuttering out the words, still completely dumbfounded by my Jackass response.

"She told me to forget it, forget everything… And then I let her walk away," I said, telling him the last part of my defeat. I felt horrid for just letting her walk away. I should of went after her.

And told her I loved her.

And told her-

**_I am so sorry._**

__________________________________________________

_Day 5-_

My brothers and I had been down here in the recording studio working on some songs for our upcoming album. I wish that I could report that all was going well. That was the furthest thing form the truth.

All three of us have been arguing over arrangements, and different tempos for the past two hours. As soon as we would get passed one impasse, another would rear its ugly head. I was wanting this distraction for the past couple of days. I had been sitting up in my room keeping to myself, tinkering with some words in my head. You just know what its about.

Bella.

Five days since I had last seen her.

Five miserable days since I last kissed her.

Five horrible days since I last spoke to her.

Five freaking days.

I was wondering about a few things. I had been keeping my thoughts to myself, but I needed some release.

I would do anything for Bella to avoid being thrown to the wolves, which would be exactly what would happen the moment anyone outside our group knew of us. I wanted her to live her life, be happy, be able to go places without being followed. Shit, let her mess up and have only herself and a couple others know, rather than making the front pages of some gossip magazine. Bella deserved better. She deserved more than what I can give her. I have to just let her go.

But it hurts.

_So freaking bad._

"Hey, have you talked to Rose and Alice about everything, like what will happen when people find out? Or when they go to school? Or we go back to L.A.?" I asked, curiosity and jealousy fighting for reasoning.

The two of them just looked back and forth at each other, before placing their eyes on me.

"Well kinda," Emmett said, bouncing his head back and forth about this idea.

"Kinda?"

"Well yeah," he said, pausing. Visually he took a minute to think about what to say.

I waited, and waited, and waited till I was about to scream.

"Yeah what?"

"Well we decided it doesn't matter. We'll make it work," he said, looking over to Jasper for some support for his admission.

I peeked my head over at Jasper to ask the same. The words never left my lips, he just started.

"I'll do anything to make it work, I'd even quit all this," he said, shaking his head to make me understand.

"How are the four of you going to make it work once we go back to L.A? What about when the tour starts this winter?" I said, shocked at their answers. I was sitting there and I kept gasping involuntarily, like I was being stabbed in the heart. They were willing to do anything for the women that they loved. Even if they had to walk away from all this.

Would I do the same for Bella?

I was without a answer to that internal question that just formed in my mind.

I was shocked again when Emmett was the one to speak.

He raised up from his seat to make his way over on the couch closest to where I was sitting. "I'm going to ask Rose to come with me. I can't, I won't be without her," he said being completely serious. His voice, his face, his eyes were free of any doubt in his statement. He believed it.

He loved her that much.

"And Alice and I talked about her enrolling at UCLA. She was already wanting to get out of Washington so it just made perfect sense. I even offered to pay her tuition if she doesn't get a scholarship, or her father won't help her. I'll do anything," Jasper said, smiling at both of us, seeming to be relieved that he told us of his plans.

He loved her that much.

Maybe since I have yet to have this huge epiphany about what I was willing to do with or without, when it came to Bella, I was taking it as a sign.

An assload of signs that keep shoving themselves in my face saying see.

She has not called.

She doesn't care.

She walked off on me, she left me there.

She didn't give me time to explain myself.

_Keep blaming it all on her, you'll just keep pushing her further away._

The fact is I am scared. Scared to death at he thought of losing her, more scared at the fact of loving her. What if I screw this up so badly that I fall so head deep in love with her, and she wakes up one day and sees the real me. No masks, no bullshit, no fame, nothing. I have nothing to offer her but pain. Is that fair?

_But what about her?_

And she apparently is just fine. My brothers have kept quiet on all information pertaining to Bella. My conversations with them have only been concerning trivial things, or work, or Emmett being an ass. The usual stuff like before Bella.

I hated life before Bella.

I hated my life even more at this moment.

Without Bella.

I would do anything to get her back even if it meant me getting on my knees and telling her-

**_I am begging you to forgive me._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day8-_

"Hold on Alice, I'm going to find him right now." I heard Jasper say after coming through the door after his weekly visit with Alice. "Jeez woman give me a minute, I just got home, I don't even know…Whoa." He finished off saying to her, before he found me sitting on my bed. He covered up the mouth piece before he spoke again, "sorry man, be careful what. You. Say." then he exhaled sharply, while throwing the phone to me, and leaving me to talk to her.

To Alice.

Crap.

"Yes Alice," I said in a sickly sweet tone to start off the conversation right.

"Edward Freaking Cullen," she said, screaming it into the phone.

"Speaking," I said with my ear far enough form the phone that I was wondering if she could hear me.

"Do you know what you have done? What is wrong with you?" she seethed.

This was not good.

"What did I, what is…" I started.

"Oh, don't you even Assward," she said, interrupting my questions.

I snorted at her nickname for me. "Assward?"

"Yeah, and you need to get your head out of your name and fix this. Now," she threatened.

I had to admit it sounded like someone slipped her some demonic pixie dust.

"Fix what Alice?" I said, astonished at the fact she thought I could just wave my wand or make a wish and fix this. "This is not all me," I explained.

"Don't you freaking give me that. Are you happy? Are you fine with the way things are? Because my best friend is a total mess and its all your fault. Now fix this and fix her now," she said, demanding my actions now.

What in the hell did she want me to do? Just five minutes before Jasper walked in I was assuming that she maybe had moved on or something. I thought maybe she figured out she was better off without me and my life. She knew how upset I was. I was positive that my brothers probably let it slip, accidentally, yeah right.

"How do I .." I said before getting cut off again.

"Did you finally figure out that you love her?" she asked, her voice becoming a little more controlled.

What did it matter. I do love her, but will she, would she forgive me for withholding those three words from her.

_I love you._

Its funny that those three words that bring so many people so much joy to their world, has been nothing but the bane to my existence for over a week now.

"Yes, I love her," I sighed into the phone. " I love her, Alice," I repeated again for clarification.

"Good, well that's the first thing you had to do. Get your head out of your ass and realize it," she laughed, tying to make the conversation lighter, which I was happy for. I was wanting to avoid any more uncomfortable conversations with the opposite sex for as long as possible.

I just sat there for a few moments listening to how upset this situation has made Bella, and if I could kick the shit out of my own ass I would.

Hearing everything made my stomach tie up in knots, made my blood boil, had my heart aching for Bella.

Bella.

Oh God, I screwed everything up.

She didn't think that I loved her.

She didn't know just how much I loved her.

She just wanted to hear me say that I loved her.

I need to love her. I need her in my life. I need to be with her.

_Need. Love. Bella._

Just like that, all the roadblocks that I had set up in my mind telling my heart that I was doing this for her, all came down. Alice was right, Assward needed to move out of the way so Edward and Bella could be together. Stop thinking, just love her, and let her love me. It would all work out, because we both loved each other. We both needed each other, we depended way to much on the other for our happiness. I just have to accept it. She knows my life, she who and what I am. And she loves me, and I love her for it. I need her for it-

**_Because I need you._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day 11-_

_I just want you to be love._

That's all I wanted for this to be truly what it is.

Love.

I had been working on the lyrics all day to this melody that I started on with my brothers.

This is so stupid that both of us are about the most stubborn two people on this planet. We both love each other, and God, I was hoping that she would just give in and call.

_Such the silly games we play._

Alice had convinced me to sweep her off her feet the night of the prom which was in three days.

Three days till Bella.

Three days till love.

Three days till her kiss.

Alice had basically punished me for Bella, telling me it would teach me a proper lesson on how to treat ladies. And that I was way past the point of calling her, or sending flowers -begging for forgiveness. She said that I had to aim big and hope for a Hail Mary to try to win Bella back; no small feat, would do. I had to tell the world about my love for Bella Swan and make the grand gesture. For Bella, I would do all of this knowing that she could possibly tell me that she hated me, never wanted to see, hear, kiss, or touch me again. But I had to take the leap.

Because of her:

I would do anything for her.

I would give up everything for her.

I would write a song professing just how much, and tell everyone I see.

I loved her that much.

And to think all this time I was fighting it, because I had no idea what I was missing, but her and I apart, never again. Not if I can stop it. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. All along my heart was just wanting it to be love. And it is. In my heart Bella equals love.

It was just wanting Bella to be love.

_And it is-_

**_I love you._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day 13-_

"So you all know what you are supposed to do?" Alice said, looking at each one of us like we were idiots.

The whole lot of us said in unison, "right?"

Alice was barking out directions for tomorrow night's main event:

Prom.

She had congregated Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Angela and her boyfriend Ben, and myself over at her house this evening to get ready. She had everything all planned out, from the moment that Bella would leave her house and pick up Angela, to after my serenade to Bella.

I'll give her this, that girl is methodical. Actually, more like a drill sergeant with the way that she kept going over the events repeatedly until we could repeat them back to her ourselves.

Alice had come up with this so called fabulous idea of me coming to the prom, singing a love song to Bella and then sweeping her off her feet by professing my love to her.

I had my doubts.

Everyone else was all for this except one other:

Emmett.

I would watch as he would roll his eyes and gave a few unsavory looks at Alice, when she was looking the other way.

Apparently things got a little out of hand when finally he spoke up.

"This is re-donk-ulous," Emmett said, throwing his hands up in the air.

All of a sudden, there were six sets of eyes wide with shock at his loud utterance.

"What in the hell kind of word is re-donk-ulous Emmett?" Jasper said, laughing. He looked over to Alice , to get some type of approval for chastising Emmett, but all he found was anger at anyone questioning her plan.

"Well it's a combination I made up of ridiculous and donkey." Emmett said, stating it in a matter of fact kind of way.

Rose, Jasper and I all rolled our eyes at his idiotic response, while Angela and Ben just offered bewildered smiles. Now Alice on the other hand was not to pleased.

The evil one was standing there with her hands on her hips, and looked like a volcano ready to blow. Her cheeks distended and red from all the heavy breathing. Her shoulders were hard and planted.

She was pissed.

"And how, is this relevant… Emmett," she said, the sounds coming out against clenched teeth.

"Well I just think that you all are a bunch of donkies," he said, flaring back at her. His large arms crossed themselves over his chest to show his utter defiance of the plan. "If you think this ridiculous plan is going to help."

'Ugh! Emmett if you are not going to help than get out," Alice said rather prissily. She stood tall as she directed her comment to him, extending her arm to point at the door for his exit.

"Alice, I'm just…" Emmett said, rebutting her demands.

"Don't Alice me Emmett Cullen. We are all here to help Edward and Bella and if you are not going to help than you know what to do. So either help or get out," she said, snapping at him.

After a few more minutes we decided to call it a night, now that everyone was all on board and had their directions for carrying out Alice's grand plan.

I saw Emmett standing off to the side in Alice's house while everyone was still being all chatty together about tomorrow night. He looked a little sullen and I decided that I wanted to know why he thought this was such a bad idea.

Trying to get his attention away from the others, I called out to him, "hey Em?"

"Yeah," he said. Emmett turned to face me as I nodded to him to follow me outside.

As soon as we were away from everyone else I started.

"So you don't think this will work?"

"You really want to know that?" he said, laughing and smirking at me.

"I asked didn't I?" I said, my voice staying low and even so the others would stay unaware of our little conversation.

I wanted to keep my opinions to myself after Alice's little display inside and I figured that if she had any inkling to my questioning of her plan, she might to refuse to help me all together and there was no way I would risk it.

He looked at me intently before turning around to insure our privacy. "No."

I closed my lips, raised my eyebrows and sighed before speaking, "yeah, I know."

Emmett's face turned into a scowl as he searched for someway to answer.

"You know and you are going along with this stupid plan of hers anyway?" he said, sounding irritated.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What else am I supposed to do?' I said, feeling defeated.

I knew that this was likely going to backfire in my face, yet I was agreeing to it anyway? Where in the hell was the logic in that one.

Oh yeah there isn't.

He laughed and slapped me against the back of my shoulder. "I don't know man, but you will hear an I told you so from me."

I looked up and met his eyes.

"Yeah I know," I said as he walked past me to go inside with the others.

I had full disclosure that this was going to be all my fault, and that after tomorrow night she would probably want nothing to do with me again.

But I need her.

I hope she still needs me.

I still love her-

**_Please still love me._**

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Day 14-_

**_Please?_**

Kate was waiting outside my hotel room for me to finish writing my note to Bella. I would write one thing, scratch it out and start all over again. After about seven tries I think I finally got out what I wanted to say.

Making sure to use my own handwriting, I filled out the card for the florist to deliver to her house, hoping that the flowers would be waiting for her when she arrived home from the prom. This was my Plan B if the Plan A(Alice) backfires. No matter what I need her to know:

**Please Bella,**

**I am so sorry.**

**I am begging you to forgive me.**

**Because I need you.**

**I love you-**

**_Please still love me._**

**_Please?_**

**_NOW PLEASE SHOW ME SOME LOVE- AND SEND SOME FLOWERS BY THE WAY OF HITTING THE GREEN BUTTON TO REVIEW!!!  
_**


	25. Chapter 25

**The song listed below is : She is love by Parachute( acoustic version) - go on you tube to hear it!! Awesome song- Watch the video- the guys are freaking hot!!(So my daughter says*cough*)!!!**

**Okay couple of things: First please check out my other story Marital Bliss. It's started getting really good- lots of Edward screwing up and all his wonderfulness. Go to my profile and check it out.**

**Next: Please be patient for the next chapter after this. I have some other stories that I am working on, so there probably won't be another update until next Friday or so( you never know though, if I get enough reviews it may inspire me)**

**Lastly: Please check out this great story written by Twilightmommyof4girls, her story Searching is awesome and action packed. Special thanks to her for being my beta!!!  
**

**You guys really rock with all these reviews. I am also currently working on rewriting all the previous chapters (lotsa mistakes that need to get fixed- so be forewarned if you get an alert for a chapter that was already done)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I dreamt of Edward Cullen in the meadow first!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Why did he have to just tell me tonight?

Why did he have to go and ruin my prom?

Why didn't he call me?

Why didn't he do something, anything. Other than make me think that we were completely over, done, kaput.

Yeah, that shit does hurt, but no where near as bad as now knowing that he did love me and still did nothing to show it.

And what in the hell was he afraid of? Love, me, both? I know that I was freaking scared to tell him that I was in love with him, but that didn't stop me.

_And look where it still got me._

If anything it should be I who is afraid of him.

He loved me and walked away, he loved me and let me walk away. He knew both sides, I only knew mine.

And then there was the case of my erm.. Friends. How could they?

I spent a couple of days in my room crying over that bastard, shit even last night and they did or said nothing. They just told me everything would be okay and some other bullshit like that.

God everything is so screwed up.

_Yes it is._

I walked through the front door of my house and was ready for the free for all that was set to begin in the form of my mother. She was ready to pounce for all the information of tonight's festivities.

_Just great._

"Bella," Renee said, screeching my name out to almost a cat call. She jumped up out of her chair besides my father, who was absorbed in the Mariner's game that was on the flat screen.

"Hi Mom," I said as she threw her arms around me.

She reached up to the top of my head to lightly brush the top of my tiara. "Is this…?" she said sounding enthusiastic.

"Yep, I'm a Prom Queen," I told her in a playful, sing-song voice. I made sure to turn my head so she would be unaware of my apparent eye roll.

She busied herself picking at my dress before motioning me to follow her to the kitchen.

Once there she pulled out a chair and waited for me to do the same.

I hesitantly sat down across from her, not fully having a complete understanding at the situation at hand.

She just sat there patiently, but still expecting something. A small smile turning the corners of her eyes and lips upwards.

Shit, I just walked into the lion's den.

Scratch that, the lioness's den. That's even worse.

Double Shit.

"So," I said, elongating the sound to carry out into the silence.

Nothing. I watched her still carry off the same face.

"Mom,"

Nothing. She was not moving, except the eyebrow that began to cock up.

"Ugh!" I said, moaning.

She finally let a small laugh escape from her formed lips.

"So did you have a good night honey?" Renee asked, still seeming a bit indifferent to the occasion.

She knew something. And the curiosity was about to kill the cat.

I was so dead.

"Yeah, I had fun," I told her, keeping my voice even. If she wanted to play this game then so be it.

She took her hand and started tapping the table, again and again. Resting her chin in the other palm of her hand she looked amused.

"So did you go there with anyone? I know that no one came here to take you, but did you maybe meet someone there who was your date?" she said nonchalantly. Her tapping had seemed to cease as she looked around the room at random things.

Why is she staying intentionally vague?

I know that she knows something, the anxiety of it is just brimming to the edge about ready to pop.

"No Mom," I said sounding bothered.

She continued to glare at me with her knowing eyes.

"Well, I thought that maybe there was a Prince Charming that was going to come in and sweep you off your feet, or something," she said offhandedly. Her eyes becoming large with assumptions that I knew were running rampant within her mind.

She freaking knew about Edward.

But how?

"Mom, if there's something you want to say just say it," I said to her.

Waiting…

Waiting…

"Well," she piped.

_Knew it._

I dipped my head, motioning for her to go on.

"Well I met Rose's date," she said, guiding her voice towards me, "and Alice's too."

Crap.

I forgot all about the meeting the parents-prom thing. But what did that have to do with me?

"And?" I said, lifting my arms up to challenge her.

"And," she said intentionally pausing, "Edward Cullen."

What?

How?

When?

Why?

I felt all the blood drain from my face as my eyes pushed forward from their home. She started chuckling at my expression, which I knew must of looked priceless.

"Er….How…when?" I said, stuttering the sounds that came from my mouth.

"Tonight, he came here with his brother's," she said, fixating on me.

"Oh," I said, my lips staying rounded by the sound that was just made.

"He is very nice Bella, I can see why you fell for him," she said before getting up from her chair to leave me.

Shit, she met him and she knew about us sneaking around for the past few weeks. That should of mattered to me right now, but for some reason all I cared about was the fact that Edward was here, meeting my parents without me.

Without me.

"Oh, and by the way, you, Rose and I will be having a little discussion about lying."

"Okay," I replied. I was completely shocked by everything that just happened.

"And something came for you while you were gone," she said. Not long after she came over to give me a quick kiss on the top of my head, taking off my tiara. "It's up in your room."

I picked up the train of my dress, after kicking off my heels to make my way up the stairs two at a time. When I reached my room I was amazed to see all over my room, roses..

There was no way to know how many countless numbers of flowers that were littering my room. All around me there was dozens upon dozens, it reminded me of a floral shoppe, but worse and still so much better. Pink, purple, white and red roses were housed in glass vases on every possible surface.

Sitting right in the middle of my bed with one single red rose was this note:

_**Please Bella,**_

_**I am so sorry.**_

_**I am begging you to forgive me.**_

_**Because I need you.**_

_**I love you-**_

_**Please still love me.**_

_**Please?**_

It was from him.

From Edward.

I sighed as I let myself fall to my bed taking the single rose with me, reading his card over and over again. My fingers playing over his writing like I was touching a grand masterpiece. I must have been laying here for a few moments when I started to hear a guitar playing from right outside my window. Anxiously, I made my way over to the window to find Edward right underneath my window, playing on his guitar, to me and then begun singing.

_**I've been beaten down, **_

_**I've been kicked around,**_

_**But she takes it all for me.**_

_**And I lost my faith, **_

_**In my darkest days,**_

_**But she makes me want to believe.**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. **_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**She is love**_

_**She's all I need.**_

_**She's all I need**_

_**Well I had my ways, **_

_**They were all in vain,**_

_**And she waited patiently.**_

_**It was all the same, **_

_**All my pride and shame,**_

_**But she put me on my feet.**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. **_

_**She is love, and she is all I need. **_

'_**Cuz when that world slows down, dear,**_

_**And when those stars burn out, here,**_

_**Oh she'll be here.**_

_**Yes she'll be here.**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. **_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. **_

_**She is love, and she is all I need. **_

_**She is love, and she is all I need.**_

_**She is love, and she is all I need.**_

_**She's all I need.**_

I continued watching him as he finished the song, looking up at me. His second attempt at this was so much better than the first. It was without all the onlookers which for me was a good thing. It was just him and I , Edward and Bella. The way it should be.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen door, where my mother was now waiting to hold the door open for me.

"I told you I can see why you fell for him," she said. I hurried right past her to go to Edward.

He dropped his guitar and made his way over to me, meeting me half way.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted a dance with the prom queen," he said. He flashed me his most dazzling, crooked, beautiful smile.

God, I missed this man.

"There's no music," I told him sarcastically. I sashayed around him and now had my back to his chest.

"I don't need music," he said, whispering it into my ear and kissing me right under my lobe.

He quickly swung me around so I was now facing his chest. I inhaled all the wonderful smell that defines Edward. Slowly we started swaying back and forth to his singing me the same song he just serenaded me with. Before the last words, he tilted my chin up and captured my lips. I was unable to deny him this, since I wanted it so badly. I granted him access through my parted lips and tasted him.

God, I _really_ missed this man.

His sweet taste made me go weak as he continued on, pulling me closer to him. I never wanted to let him go, and it felt like he felt the same.

Needing air, I pulled away from him, resting my face on his shoulder.

That's when he finished his song.

"You're all I need," he sang into my ear.

I closed my eyes wanting this to be real, wanting him to really be here holding me and not some dream.

"I love you Edward," I told him. Be it dream or real, I love him.

HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. lOOK FOR ANOTHER UPDATE NEXT WEEK, OH LET ME KNOW HOW MAD YOU WANT BELLA TO BE WHEN THEY FINALLY TALK!!!! HIT THE GREEN BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW!!!


	26. PISSED BELLALOVING BELLA

**Thank you to my BETA-TWILIGHTMOMMYOF4GIRLS- PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORY-SEARCHING- ITS FABULOUS!!!**

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING!

NOW TO ENTICE A LOT MORE OF YOU TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER- I AM OFFERING A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER-(IT IS YUMMY)

THIS CHAPTER IS IN BELLA'S POV

* * *

**PISSED BELLA/LOVING BELLA**

Edward left a little while after we had our dance . He said he understood that I needed to think about things, but he did not want my prom to be ruined by him basically running me off. Plus he admitted that he wanted to see me. And secretly, I wanted to see him too.

Laying here in my bed, I held the one single red rose up to my nose and inhaled. Closing my eyes I let out the deep breath that was just waiting to escape.

What was I going to do? I was so happy, shit, I was over the moon to finally hear those three words come from his lips.

_I love you._

I just have no idea what to think. Does this change anything? Everything? Will we be able to work through our problems or was this relationship doomed from the start?

Who am I freaking shitting, tomorrow it will be known to everyone that has ever heard of the Cullen Brothers what took place tonight at my prom. I bet I could probably go on some gossip site or check in with good old Perez Hilton and there would undoubtedly be some little spiel about what happened.

Tonight would be my, our last night of privacy for a little while at least, and tomorrow would be a new day.

Besides all that, how will this really work? It seems that we have enough issues with both of us just being regular teenagers, being boyfriend and girlfriend. But to add him being Edward Cullen.

Whoa.

I guess I never truly thought this all the way through.

He is leaving to go back to L.A. in a few weeks.

He will be going on tour to promote their new album.

He is just about as famous as Brad Pitt.

He could have anyone he wants.

He has women throwing themselves at him all the time.

_And he wants me?_

This makes no logical sense, it's like Beauty and the Beast, except he is the beauty and I am the freaking ugly Beast.

Add that to the fact that he just shows up out of nowhere to my prom, him and all my supposed friends plotting against me.

_Freaking ridiculous._

How could they all keep this from me? Not just him, but Rose, Alice and Angela. They all betrayed me, and I don't have any idea at who I am more pissed at. Rose, Alice and Angela for tricking me, lying to me, knowing for at least a few days how he felt. They could of told me something. I mean gosh, I was sitting here wallowing in self pity over this guy that I loved, and they just tell me 'everything's going to be okay' bullshit.

My ass everything's going to be okay when I get through with the three of them.

And then there's Edward.

Edward.

Ugh. Did he know for this past two weeks that he loved me or was this a recent development? I hope for the first, but that again does not help him whatsoever. Cause so help me God, if I find out that he has been just leaving me hanging here for two freaking horrible weeks, when he could of made this all better. I'll freaking kill him. He has no understanding about how hard it was for me to tell him that I was in love with him, and for him to just tell me first that 'I can't' crap.

_It broke my heart._

But now he says he loves me. He freaking loves me and I should be jumping up and down, singing to the rooftops and all.

_But I can't_

Cause this shit still stings. No matter how I would like to dress the ugly truth of it up.

_He broke my heart._

I agreed to meet him at his hotel for breakfast in the morning to talk about things. It royally sucks that everything will most likely be determined by just how long this has been going on and everything that went on with his part in the whole prom fiasco.

Till tomorrow-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the lobby, I felt sick to my stomach. There was nothing that I could do to calm my nerves.

And there was this internal struggle going on within me.

On one side you had the angry, bitter, embarrassed, heart broken Bella that wanted nothing more than to go in there and tear his heart out, throw it on the floor, stomp all over it till it was good and flat and then walk away.

I had spent way to much time pondering every scenario of what all transpired for him during the past two weeks. I had scenes of him doing his interviews, talking to people, going out and being totally happy as shit until Alice or Rose put the wrath of God on him and basically guilted him into loving me or seeing me. The others were not so demented, but still had him figuring it out soon after we parted ways and him being totally fine with the idea of the two of us being apart.

That Bella wanted to see him grovel, see him hurt. That Bella was pissed.

The other side was more a pro-Edward Bella. That Bella was so happy that he finally said that he loved her that she was free from all reason. That Bella just wanted Edward, no matter what and would do and say anything to make it happen. Even if it meant forgiving him, no matter what.

That Bella wanted to hold, kiss, anything and everything Edward. That Bella was in love.

I gently tapped on his door trying not to attract to much attention to myself. He must have been waiting because by the end of my third knock the door flew open and he pulled me into his arms. I sighed and inhaled all that was Edward.

The loving Bella was oh so enjoying this right now.

The pissed Bella was…well she was pissed.

"God, I missed you," he said wistfully. There was a sense of longing in his actions, needy almost.

He squeezed me tight once more before pulling back to kiss my forehead.

I decided to be a little mean and play with him. "You just saw me last night."

He stood there and watched me. He offered a timid smile, not knowing what else to do. Standing here and truly admiring the man before me, he seemed different. He was sullen, his eyes dark, he looked hurt. He looked how I felt.

Pissed Bella almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Loving Bella wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

He took my hand and escorted me over to a table that he had set up in his room for what I assume is breakfast. He pulled out a chair, guiding me to sit down before pushing it in closer to the table. After seating himself directly across from me, an uncomfortable silence took over.

Nothing.

I waited for him to say something. I watched as he looked down at his plate, his utensils, his glass of orange juice and milk. Everywhere but me.

_What in the hell?_

Pissed Bella was content that he seemed a bit uneasy.

Loving Bella could not stand to see him like this and decided to break the silence.

"Umm, breakfast looks good," I said nervously.

After I said the words I felt like such an idiot. 'Umm, breakfast looks good', come on could I not come up with something better to say. That's about as cheesy as 'Do you like the weather?'

_Nice one Bella._

He just nodded. He just freaking nodded and then proceeded to place his napkin on his lap and grab his utensils to start eating.

I followed his lead doing the same actions. I cut up my French toast and poured the syrup over it. My eyes staying constant on him. He never looked up.

I just sat there. The upset feeling in my stomach beginning to take over again. Rather then get sick, I thought that if I could just focus on him then this feeling would pass. And here I was using him as my anchor, in so many more ways then one. I zeroed in on the small things that I have seemed to neglect with my memory. The way his lines on his forehead bulged out when he was frowning, the way his hair would shimmer with the sunlight making his almost bronze hair appear to be purely red. The way his stubble filled jaw looked even more like it was chiseled out of stone. Could any man be more perfect looking?

_No._

But that was not what attracted me to him. His looks were a plus. A huge, big freaking plus, but what did it for me was him. What he is on the inside. His guarded, egotistical, opinionated, loving, conflicted soul. The way he could take a situation and over analyze it so much that it almost pained him. The way he felt he had to protect me from what and who he is. Everything that everyone else that falls in love with Edward Cullen never sees in my Edward Cullen.

_My Edward Cullen. _

We both finished the meal in silence, neither one of us making an attempt at anything.

I figured enough was enough. He needed to talk. I was here to talk to him, not watch him sulk or whatever this was.

Pissed Bella wanted answers.

Loving Bella needed answers.

Finally a compromise.

"Edward," I called out to him.

He lifted his head and his eyes locked with mine. "Yes."

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked, trying to keep my anxiety with this situation in check.

"Because, erm..this is going to," he started saying as he brought the napkin up from his lap to toss on the table. "Sound so stupid."

"What?" I asked shortly.

He took his hand and ran it through his hair as he stood up from his chair. "You're mad at me."

"Okay and…?"

"Well you were already mad at me and then I messed everything up more by coming over last night, and God Bella.." he rambled.

I threw both hands up and shook my head at him.

"What does last night when you came over have to do with you not talking to me?" I asked, aggravated by his weirdness in this instance.

"Well when I told you I missed you, you said back to me 'well you saw me last night' or something like that. I don't know I just thought that you ," He said as he walked over to my chair and squatted down to be at the same level as my eyes. "I thought that you were mad that I came over last night and that I made everything worse because I am an impatient, selfish prick that can't stand to be away from you." He blew out a sharp breath to end his little rant.

Pissed Bella was admiring how beautiful he was when he was flustered.

Loving Bella wanted to know when did he not look beautiful.

_Beautiful indeed._

So the reason for his silly silence was because he thought that he made things worse by coming by last night. I don't know if I want to jump on him and kiss him like crazy or slap the shit out of him for being a stupid emo boy right now, when I sure and the shit don't need him acting like this.

_Slap him._

_Kiss him._

_Slap him._

_Kiss him._

My two internal Bella's were fighting it out. I say slap him, then kiss him because I slapped him. Then maybe kiss him again, well just because.

Getting up from the table, I was walking over to the sofa in the next room as I turned my head to ensure that he would follow me to continue or in our case start our much needed conversation.

"Edward, that is the silliest thing I've ever heard." I said as I plopped myself on one side of the couch.

He had no idea, but him surprising me with the flowers and the song at my house was probably the only thing keeping me from not totally going all crazy bitch on him right now.

I patted the seat right next to me a few times to motion for him to take a seat. He obliged. I could tell just by his rigid actions that he was tense. And a tense Edward is not a good sign when you want to talk.

I reached over and grabbed his hand and turned his palm face up. Taking my fingers I ran them back and forth over his fingers, completing the action all the way past his wrist. This action seemed to calm him. I did this a couple more times and listened as his breaths become less frequent. His eyes were closed and a small smile was playing at he corner of his lips.

"That feels so good, Bella," he sighed.

Pissed Bella wanted to get down to business and figure this shit out.

Loving Bella wanted to tell the other one to shut the hell up.

"Edward why did you come to my prom last night?"

The curious Bella couldn't stand it anymore. She had questions and she wanted answers dammit.

His eyes clenched open, and he took my hand in his, not allowing it to move any longer. "Because I needed to tell you that I was in love with you."

Loving Bella starts clapping and says great answer.

Pissed Bella says I need more than that and goes for the gut shot.

I turned looking straight ahead, not wanting to show any emotion when I heard his next answer.

"And how long have you known that you were in love with me?" I asked, keeping my voice nice and even.

_Please say the right thing._

_Please._

He shifted in his seat and gulped loudly before answering, "The moment you walked away."

Wrong answer.

Right answer.

Wrong.

Right.

_Will you two shut up and let me think?_

I exhaled sharply before turning to him. I was pissed. I was happy. I was pissed that I was happy, and I was happy that I was pissed.

"Since I walked away, you mean after I confessed that I was in love with you and you told me 'I can't' you freaking knew then and," I said, seething. I was so livid I had to stop myself from saying anything further.

I might regret it. I doubt it, but still.

The heat on my cheeks was warming their way upwards and taking over. I narrowed my eyes on him, contemplating my options.

I could not keep Pissed Bella reigned in any longer.

Loving Bella was screaming at me to stop her before she hurt Edward.

_Sorry, but he hurt me first_.

Pissed Bella was overjoyed at the satisfaction of the decision made.

Loving Bella just covered her eyes to keep from watching his punishment.

I reached my right hand up and with as much force as possible I swung it over and slapped him.

Pissed Bella cheered as my hand made the contact.

Loving Bella winced.

_Shit that hurt._

I unraveled my other hand from his and cradled my now throbbing one. I looked down to analyze it rather than look at him.

_What did I just do?_

Pissed Bella congratulates me and tells me I did what needed to be done.

Loving Bella just shook her head and gives me a disappointed stare.

The guilt was coming at me at full force. I felt so bad the contents of my breakfast was threatening to make a reappearance. I closed my eyes to mentally calm myself and hopefully my stomach down.

It was then that I noticed Edward.

He did nothing in return. No yelling, no getting up and leaving.

Nothing.

I was straining to hear him, a word, a moan, a gasp. Something. Anything.

Nothing.

I took a chance and looked over at him. He was sitting there still, holding his left hand up to comfort his left cheek. His mouth was wide open cocking to the left side to help with the discomfort. I perched my head closer and ignored his beating eyes that were fixated on me. I wanted to take stock of the damage that I had inflicted on my unsuspecting victim.

A bright red hand print had taken over the majority of the left side of his face. I could see the individual fingers outlined by his contrasting pale skin. My palm print in the center making the most damage.

I retreated from his face to sit back and evaluate what I just did.

_I hit Edward Cullen._

_Holy shit._

Internally I started chuckling, this will be something to tell the grandkids one day… I hit the famous Edward Cullen.

"I guess I deserved that," he said, sounding apologetic.

Shocked. I looked over at him, my eyes huge with shock. I felt all the flushed color drain from my face.

"Edward, I'm sor.." I said low and soft like, before he cut me off.

He reached over with both hands cupping my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and reveled in the thought that he still wanted to touch me after I just mauled him.

"I told you I deserved that," he lightly chuckled. I kept my eyes closed still relishing his hands on my face.

I exhaled quickly through my nose and willed my eyes to open and face him.

"I should of never slapped you," I whimpered out. "I'm sorry." Tears of guilt, anger, frustration and love started falling down my cheeks.

Pissed Bella was telling me to let it out.

Loving Bella was happy that I apologized to her Edward.

A small comforting smile was attempted on his part. "Shhhhhhh, Baby please don't cry."

I winced a little as he wiped the tears from my face. One by one he captured each of them individually, softly separating them from me.

We sat there in silence just gazing at each other. After too long though he started out in soft laughter.

"What?" I asked, baffled that he was laughing right now.

"It's just ironic, that I am the one that should be apologizing for everything, and you already tried to tell me you're sorry twice."

_Smartass._

Pissed Bella thought that we were just getting ready to start forgiving him. Jackass.

Loving Bella was disappointed that her Edward just made such a comment.

I frowned at him. "Do you need to get slapped again, Mr. Cullen."

He reached over and grabbed me by the waist leaning himself down on the couch and pulling me on top of him. Not allowing me to move he intertwined both sets of fingers together behind my back.

"Mr. Cullen huh?" he said, as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

_Oh, my-_

God! As mad as I am at him, could this arrogant, cocky bastard be any hotter that he was right now.

Pissed Bella voted no and had to grab a magazine to fan herself from all the excitement.

Loving Bella voted hell no and stole the magazine away from her and did the same.

"Ugh, Edward, I am very, very, very mad at you." I closed my eyes to concentrate on finishing my verbal lashing at him. "Right now and you are making it impossible for me to be angry with you."

He lifted his head up to where he was just an inch away from my lips. "Good, I don't want you to be angry." Edward's lips made the final thrust forward and attached to mine for the shortest ten seconds of my life. He laid all the way back down before he said, "Anymore."

Pissed Bella sat back in her seat blowing out the air she was holding onto for his response and thought that he made a nice save.

Loving Bella wiped off her brow, having been sweating from all the excitement.

"Edward, we have things to talk about, issues to," I said, before I pointed a finger in his chest. "Discuss."

He groaned and put his face in my shoulder. "I don't want to, can't I just sit here and make out with my beautiful girlfriend that I missed so much."

He pulled back flashing me his most dazzling smile trying to sway the jury. I just rolled my eyes, but he kept up the fight.

"Who says you still," I laughed at him while I pointed my face directly in his face. "Have a girlfriend? From what I heard you let her walk away because you didn't tell her you loved her."

He suckled in his bottom lip and looked away from me trying to hide the hurt look in his eyes from my recent comment. When he was done with thinking about what I just said he straightened his face so his eyes could lock with mine.

His closed his eyes and took a deep breath and holding it. "Do I still have you?" he said in a little voice.

I felt a jab in the heart when I heard him like this. No matter what he did, I never wanted to hear the man I love like this.

I lent in close to his ear kissing him briefly before whispering in his ear, "That depends if you want me still?"

I heard him moan softly. I pulled back to see his beautiful face change.

"God, Bella I want to be with you more than anything in this whole world. I was such an idiot. I am so sorry for everything that I did, said. Shit, right now I am sorry for it all. Can you please forgive me? Please?"

Pissed Bella told me to go ahead and forgive him.

Loving Bella started jumping up and down telling me to kiss him, dammit.

I did not answer him, I just placed my lips on his and let myself start attacking this man. He granted me access with my tongue and moaned at the contact. We continued like this for a while until both of us were so winded from the activity that we needed to pull away.

Feeling lightheaded I placed my forehead up against his and told him, "We still need to figure out how we are going to do this."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER- WILL BE A CONTINUATION OF THIS ONE.**

**NOW REVIEW AND HIT THE GREEN BUTTON AND I WILL SEND YOU A SNIPPET OF NEXT CHAPTER.**


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone!!!! Sorry this took so long and for everyone that reviewed thanks!!

Special shout out to my Beta- Twilightmommyof4girls!!! Please show some love and go read her story Searching!!

A special treat for all of you is that we are looking at doing a story collaboration together!! So put both of us on your Favorite Author Alert so you can find out when!!!

Again I own nothing, but I wish I had a gennie for just one wish *waggles eyebrows*!!

* * *

**_Feeling lightheaded I placed my forehead up against his and told him, "We still need to figure out how we are going to do this."_**

He sat up Indian Style, placing both legs crossed underneath his body.

Oh his body…..

"Okay, lets," he said seriously, before throwing me a playful wink.

Just when I thought that we were going to get down to business.

"So how are we going to do this?" I said, raising my hand and motioning back and forth between the two of us.

He scooted a little closer to where I was sitting and grabbed my hand in his. "How do you want to do this?"

Not helping.

_Sooo not helping._

"Well…what are we going to do when you go back to L.A. in a month?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye to gauge his reaction.

His face grew solemn, like he was deep in thought over the question.

He looked down at our intertwined fingers and started rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. "I want us to still be together."

My heart soared at the idea, but I knew it would never be that simple.

Edward got up and went across the room to get himself a bottle of water. He gestured for another one for myself, but I just waved him off. He stood with his back leaning against the bar while we continued talking.

"Well how do you propose that we do that?" I asked with all seriousness.

He started walking towards the window, still carrying the bottle of water in his hand and took a couple of sips. Once there, he kept his back to me while he looked out over the city. "I haven't figured that part out yet, but I will."

"Edward, lets be rational about this," I said, before blowing out a deep breath of air from my lungs. " I know who and what I am…and who and what you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said. Edward's voice started sounding defensive.

"It means that you are this big shot celebrity and I am a nobody," I sighed, raising my hands on defeat.

He turned around to face me, sitting his water on the windowsill . "Bella, you are a somebody. You're my somebody. This big shot celebrity's girlfriend, the woman that I am in love with. That's who and what you are."

_God I love this man._

I gave him a thoughtful smile. "What happens when that big shot celebrity figures out that he is too good for me?" I asked, keeping my voice low, since I was almost too embarrassed to ask.

"I can promise that will never happen. I am afraid that it will be you that will wake up, come to your senses and figure out that you should not be wasting your time with a lowlife like me," he said, pointing to his chest for his final statement.

He thinks that I am too good for him. That I, Bella Swan, was too good for 'The Edward Cullen.'

_He's got to be shittin me._

I felt my eyes start to bulge and I blinked a couple of times to comprehend his statement.

"Edward, I don't know how to make this work between the two of us."

"I will do anything to make this work, and I mean anything," he said, looking a bit apprehensive at what I might say.

"How?"

"How what, Love?"

I stood up so I could think, I was feeling very uncomfortable having this discussion constantly looking up at him.

"I am going to school. I will be here in Seattle, and you'll be in L.A. With my school and your recording it will be so hard for us to talk, let alone see each other. I mean I thought that two weeks was hard, but how are we going to be apart for all that time and still try to make this work. I don't know what to do," I said, shaking my head in confusion with the last statement.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close to him. "I'll do anything Bella. Tell me what you want and I will do it. You want me to quit, I will. I will finish out my current contract that expires with this next album and I will quit," he said, his voice firm.

I was floored. He just told me that he would give it all up for me.

_For me?_

"What do you want me to do, Edward?" I asked with my face still formally implanted into his chest.

"Come with me."

I let out a low chuckle, completely floored by what he just said and asked of me.

"And just how do you expect me to do that?" I said, while pulling away from him to get a read on his face.

I wanted to keep it light in case he was just joking with me and being without a reason to embarrass myself in front of him.

"Easy you get your ass on the plane with me and go," he smirked. He was wearing a shit eating grin that made you just want to smack off his wonderfully delicious face.

_Smartass._

I elbowed him in the stomach and pulled out of his grasp_. "_That's not what I mean and you know it."

I walked back over to the couch and sat down, pulling a pillow into my stomach. He followed suit and sat down as close as possible to me.

"What about school, and where would I live and ugh, my parents? What in the hell am I going to tell my parents?" I said in a huff. I just started rambling every single situation that could possibly come to mind.

'Whoa, whoa there," he said, holding both of his hands up to calm my ranting. "You could go to school at UCLA, that way you could still go to school and be with me. Next you could live at our mansion, we have more than enough room or you could live on campus. Although I would prefer if you were under the same roof," he leaned over to whisper in my ear and waggled his eyebrows at me. "And well, about your parents, I don't think that will be as much of a problem if Rose and Alice are there also."

Ugh!! Rose and Alice. Two people I did not want to think about yet.

"Okay, but who says I want to go to UCLA? Maybe I really wanted to go to school here in Washington, did you think about that?" I said playfully. "And what's this about Rose and Alice? Are you telling me that they are going with Emmett and Jasper?"

He pulled me back into him, and started ravishing my lips with his.

He was trying to seduce me into submission.

_Oh yeah, I could so get used to this._

Our kiss could of lasted a little longer, but we were interrupted by his room phone ringing. He groaned and pulled away from me making his way over to the table where the phone sat.

"Hello," he said sternly.

Edward turned to me and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Uh huh."

He turned his back to me, so I could no longer get a read on him.

"What! Ho…Which one?"

Turning, I could see the silhouette of his face. His hand flew up to grip the bridge of his nose, and his one eye closed.

_This was not good._

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, scanning through channels.

I redirected my direction to the television once he decided on one.

_Holy crap!_

On the screen was a picture of me in my prom dress with a split screen shot of Edward and his brothers onstage. I watched as Ryan Seacrest's lips were moving but creating no sound. I looked over to where the remote was still in Edward's hands. I forcefully yanked it out of his grasp, him not paying attention as he was mumbling into the receiver of the phone. I turned the volume up so I could listen to what was being said.

"Sources say that Edward Cullen came to the Forks High School Prom to serenade Bella Swan, seen here," Ryan Seacrest said.

All of a sudden parts of the song were displayed for the whole world to see courtesy of one of my wonderful schoolmates that recorded the event.

"It was also revealed that Edward's brothers, Emmett and Jasper, were also in attendance with Rosalie Swan, who is Bella's twin sister, and Alice Brandon, good friend of both girls."

"Wow, Ryan, there must be something in the water in Forks to get three very lucky girls to land all three brothers," Guiliana Rancic added.

"Yeah, maybe I need to make a visit to the town and maybe I'll get lucky myself," Ryan chuckled out.

Guiliana playfully swatted Ryan's arm before turning towards the camera. "Stay tuned tonight as we will have more from Forks on the recent Cullen development."

I mean I knew this was coming eventually, Edward had already warned me of this fact, but really on national television? Was I ready for all this?

_Really?_

My back pocket started ringing, pulling me out of my thoughts. I groaned knowing that it was probably someone that had seen or heard of last night.

Not bothering to look at the caller display I just opened my phone. "Hello."

"Bella," Rose sighed into the phone. "It's her, she answered," she said to someone else that was next to her while she was talking to me.

"Yes, Rose. I answered, but I doesn't mean I want to talk to you right now," I said harshly.

"I know and I'm…we're so.."

I cult her off. "Rose I don't really care right now. We have more pressing issues right now."

"I know that's why we called. We wanted to know if you have watched any T.V. or been on line or anything?" she asked, seeming quite sincere.

"We just finished watching."

"So what do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do? We do nothing. I go my way and you go yours. Simple," I said with an aggravated tone.

"No Bella, I know that your pissed, but have you looked outside?" she asked with a slight arrogant chuckle.

I made my way to look out the other window of his room; the one that faced the entrance.

Looking down I noted what she was talking about. All lined out front and a couple of the side streets were news trucks, not two or five ,but at least ten different ones that I could count. I turned to glance at Edward who was feverishly making a dent in the carpet, walking back and forth, still chatting away on the phone in a whisper and having his left hand grabbing his unruly hair.

"Oh shit," I said into the phone, garnering giggles form the other end.

"Yeah, no shit. Now…. Do you understand why I am calling?" Rose smarted back.

_Always the arrogant one._

_Edward made his way over to the receiver and slammed the phone down._

"Rose I have to call you back."

"But, wa.."

She didn't even get a chance to finish her statement before I was already closing my phone and essentially hanging up on her.

"Edward, are you okay?'

"Okay, yeah, I 'm just freaking fine," he seethed at me.

Why was he pissed at me?

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked sheepishly.

He made his way over to me by the window and wrapped his arms around. "Love, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be that way towards you. This," he motioned to the street below before locking his eyes on mine. "Is exactly what I was trying to keep you from. Everything, and I mean everything will change form here on out. You will be followed. You will be stalked. You will be photographed. There will be stories, mostly untrue and slanderous stories published about us. I….. I just wanted to keep you from all of this and look what I have done."

He pulled away from me and made his way into his bedroom. Sitting down on the side of his unmade bed, he slumped over placing both hands on his face, facing downward.

I sat down next to him, not saying a word, just being.

"I wanted to protect you from this, from me. Promise me, promise me you will give us a chance before you just walk away," he said pleadingly. He remained unmoving, not wanting to touch me.

"I promise, but what do we do….right now?" I said.

Yeah!!! Please Read and Review!!!! I am soooo Wanting to get to 500!!! please help!!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Y'all - I own nothing!

**Some special notes: I am working on a collaboration with My Beta, Twilightmommyof4girls- Interview with a Vampire. It is an interactive story and we need questions to ask the Cullens and/or Jacob Black on TV. Like for example: **

**Patty from St. Louis** ( I turn and wave to the crowd, excitedly, while thinking 'I'm so nervous and God, Edward Cullen looks even better than I could of ever imagined.')

**Patty asks:** Why is it that all you Cullen men are so Freaking gorgeous and is it true that you only can only have one mate for your entire existence?

Or even better-

**Patty asks:** Edward, why were you such a freaking bastard to just up and leave Bella like that in the woods? Were you crazy? I know what your excuse was, but really, how could you do that?

So if you love this story please do me a favor and check out these stories:

**Searching- by Twilightmommyof4girls-** Look under my favorites!!

**Marital Bliss- by me(Acemckean)**- Click on my name to go to my other stories

And our new story- **Interview with a vampire**-Look under my favorites

So Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee (down on knees begging here folks) go check out these stories.

So with this chapter i know i am going to get some hate mail again for two reasons-

1. It not as long as you would all like, but you will see that I had to end it there for the next chapter. If you are all as fab as I know you can be, you will review like crazy(even the haters) and I will get another chapter out by the end of the week. Side note - Please do because I start with my interim class, and i will not have as much time on my hands for the next **NINE WEEKS**- so review like madwomen to get the next chapter out there would be my advice. But hey, who am I, but the stupid author of this crazy fanfic.

2. Yes I should change my name to **Cliffie Queen**. I know I have a addiction with it. Not only here, but also with **MARITAL BLISS**.

So please forgive. Read and Review. Go check out the other stories and help us out.

Thanks,

Patty

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

It was decided by everyone that it would be easier to get all three of us, Rose, Alice and I, out of the hotel at the same time. That way none of us would be singled out being the center of attention. I was not looking forward to seeing either one of them right now.

I had promised Edward I would be on my best behavior, until we got out of the hotel, and everyone's spying eyes. He told me that they would be looking into everything, and if they could exploit even a little fight between the three of us girls, they would. Essentially, I had no need to add fuel to the fire.

The door alarm beeped, and Kate walked into the room as she carried a bag that overflowed with items. She deposited the bag on a chair and started to pass me a change of clothes, sunglasses and a hat. It was confirmed by pictures already leaked on the internet, since I had been here, that a change of clothes would be a needed distraction. I excused myself to the bathroom, first taking off my jeans and putting on a pair of black yoga pants. After I swapped out my tops, I was pulling my hair up in a ponytail as I heard a knock at the door, and people being ushered into the room.

Pressing my ear up to the door I started to hear familiar voices.

Emmett and Jasper were discussing strategy with Kate about our exit, and Rose and Alice were talking to Edward, right outside the bathroom door.

_How convenient._

"How mad is she?" Alice asked. Her voice was a little distorted, but I could tell her soprano speaking anywhere.

"She's better," Edward said.

"Better than what?" Rose asked, her voice a mix between curiosity and annoyance.

"Better than last night," he answered.

"Well, duh. When she left the parking lot, I'm pretty sure she was pissed, so anything is better than that," Rose said.

"Yeah, but I mean she was better when I saw her last night, after the prom," he said.

Why did he have to go tell them that?

"What?" Alice shrieked. I could hear the excitement in her tone.

Some footsteps got closer to the door, so I stepped back, not wanting to give up my snooping opportunities just yet.

"Yep, after the prom, I went back to your house and we talked a little, that's why she's here now. So we could finish our ….discussion." I could hear the amusement in his voice as he said the last word. He chuckled and I heard heavy footsteps leave the vicinity.

"So how pissed do you think she is? You know how she likes to hold a grudge," Alice asked.

I do not hold grudges.

_Yes you do._

Well not that long.

_Yes you do._

Okay fine, maybe a little, but those were deserved.

_If you say so._

_Fine!_

"Well she sounded pretty p.o.'d on the phone, so I am sure we'll get her wrath sooner or later," Rose said, finishing it off with a snort.

Yeah, you will get my wrath. Don't you worry.

Or maybe you should.

"Do you think she'll let us explain?" Alice said. Her voice becoming softer, as she must have been walking away from the door.

"I don't know…" Rose answered barely.

I heard as both of them were greeted by the others in the front room.

I turned around and focused again on my hair as I looked in the mirror. I stood there staring at myself for the longest time. I would take all me hair up and pull on the cap. I looked like a fool, so I would take it all down and try again. Pulling myself up close to see my reflection, I was wondering what he found so special.

I'm not that pretty.

I have dull brown hair and eyes.

I'm short.

My skin is pasty looking.

I had a chest that barely sports a B cup.

My body had about as many curves as the males I went to school with.

All of this only left me with one conclusion:

There is obviously something wrong with him.

_Yeah, beside him being perfect._

I gave up on my hair after three attempts, and I decided to brave it and go out to greet the wolves. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and turned off the lights. I made sure to put my sunglasses on top of my hat so I would not forget them with all the confusion I was sure would be forthcoming. I made sure to take gentle steps into the room, my arrival was unpredicted.

Standing by the doorway, I watched as Rose had her arm wrapped around Emmett's waist and he held her close to him. Alice was backed into Jasper's chest, while he perched his head down on her shoulder as he talked to Kate. Edward had been sitting on the couch, until he saw me and then stood up, making his way over towards me.

"Are you okay," he whispered in my ear before lowering his head a little farther to nibble on my skin at the junction of my ear and neck.

This little action alone sends shivers down my spine, and he always used that to his advantage.

I reached over and took his hand in mine, as I gave it a gentle squeeze I answered him, "Yep."

We walked over toward the others still hand in hand. I kept my sights on Kate, since I felt four sets of prying eyes attempt to vie for my attention. I gave them no satisfaction by keeping my face as emotionless as possible.

"Okay Bella, I was just telling them that I am take the three of you down on the service elevators and escort you through the kitchen to get all of you out the delivery entrance. Okay?" Kate said. She offered me a small smile as a show of support.

I just nodded to agree.

"So …what do we do if and when we get asked questions about all of us, or our relationships?" Rose asked to the crowd while she darted her eyes to each one of us as confirmation.

Jasper locked his blue eyes with hers. "We have already talked to Elezar, our agent and Carmen, who handles all of our public relations. And.."

"And we told them that we are not going to deny anything Baby. The three of us," Emmett said while nodding at Jasper and Edward. "Are going to be releasing a statement tomorrow confirming that the three of us lucky men are indeed in relationships with the likes of you three beautiful women."

Edward pulled me in tighter to him as his brother finished up his statement.

"Will that keep them satisfied enough to leave us alone?" Alice asked, her voice was tense and anxious.

It was Edward that answered this time. "No. Probably not, but at least it will help keep the rumor mongering to a minimum to start with."

Alice chuckled out loud nervously. "Then what do we do?" she asked.

Jasper twirled Alice around, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Nothing Darling. This is just how the game works. We just try not to give them anything to report. After a while it will all die down and then we should have some peace."

'Some peace.' Just some?

"Some …peace?" I squeaked out loud. Really just thinking that to myself.

"Love, everything will be fine. I promise you. Even if I have to steal you and run away, I will," Edward confided to me, as he stepped right behind me, wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"You promise? Cause I'll hold you to that Mr. Cullen," I said, playfully. I rubbed my cheek with his and exaggerated the motion.

Edward moaned. "God Bella, I love it when you call me Mr. Cullen."

I swatted him with my arm.

"Yes, I swear. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise," he finished.

Did any of this really make me feel any better?

_Ahhhhhh. No._

From hereon out, my life as I knew it was over. I was no longer, Isabella Swan, daughter of Charles and Renee, twin sister to Rosalie, and senior at Forks High School. I was know going to be known as Bella Swan- Edward Cullen's(voted People magazines-one of the most sexiest men alive) girlfriend.

_Holy shit!!!!_

Gone were the secret rendezvous after he picked me up from school. The quick dinner dates in my hometown, with him all disguised. And the wonderful slumber parties over at the Brandon household.

_Don't take away the slumber parties._

Yeah, but what about when Mom and Dad find out through the media that you are sleeping with Edward Cullen, even though your really just sleeping with him, nothing more?

Okay, I can answer that simple equation. Dad + gun= dead Edward.

_Got it._

The boys walked us to the door and we all said our goodbyes. None of us wanted to let go.

Edward peppered my face with kisses and finally gave me my proper send off with a kiss unlike any other. The kind that even made my toes curl.

_God I love this man. _

As I left the hotel room, I walked down the hall backwards towards the elevator, afraid that if I broke the trance, I would have to face the reality of what was to come.

Leaving him.

Seeing all the paparazzi.

Dealing with the paparazzi.

Being in a confined space with Rose and Alice.

Dealing out my wrath on Rose and Alice.

Right now I think the paparazzi stood a better chance of seeing me all nice and shit, than my sister and best friend did.

I blew him a final send off kiss as I stood next to Kate and my sister. He just smiled and grabbed at the air and put my imaginary kiss to his lips.

The doors closed and we started to descend, towards our exit.

The elevator ride was uncomfortable to say the least. I stood there, stoic, not wanting to seem indecisive. I wanted to appear strong, immune, angry.

I guess they understood and made no attempts to talk to me. Both of them would either shift nervously or play with their hands.

The doors opened to a long hallway. The floor was cement and the walls were a two toned color of brown and beige. Kate stepped out first, and motioned for the three of us to follow. I went out second, with Rose behind me and Alice bringing up the rear. None of us made a sound, I guess due to the fear that none of us had any idea what was to be awaiting us once the doors opened.

Going through the galley of the hotel's kitchen garnered all of us some curious looks. The few people in the kitchen, head chef's I presume, only nodded and allowed our passage.

Standing at the double doors were Felix and Demetri, the boys' personal body guards. I had no idea why they needed to be down here since all we were going to be doing was heading to Alice's car and then go straight home.

"Have you checked out there yet?" Kate asked the two men, once we came closer.

"No. We didn't want to alert them to our plan. If they had seen either one of us opening the door we would probably have over a hundred people out there," Felix said.

"We did have Miss Brandon's car parked across the street. A valet is standing guard," Demetri said, nodding towards Alice.

She would have a heart attack if anyone would of left the keys in the ignition, and the car unlocked, primed and ready to be stolen.

Kate turned around to face the three of us. "Okay, you'll follow Felix out to the car and Demetri will follow. Just keep your head down, sunglasses on and everything should be fine. Okay?"

None of us said anything, we just nodded. I looked at both my sister and Alice, and even though I was totally pissed off at the both of them, I gave them a small, scared smile.

The doors opened and I immediately followed Felix out. I looked behind me and noticed that Rose and Alice had interlocked their arms and Demetri trailed right behind.

The first footsteps I took out on the sidewalk was a mistake. Awaiting us was over thirty photographers and other paparazzi, and camera people.

"There they are," someone shouted out to the crowd.

Crap.

The next thing I knew, we were swarmed by another fifty or so people, mostly fans who have come to let us know what they thought of us dating the Cullen Brothers.

_Note to self: Not good._

Felix had stepped back and ushered the three of us forward, while him and Demetri pushed back the screaming girls that were rushing towards us.

Flashes were going off all around us, people were screaming out questions left and right. Microphones were being forced in our faces, all while I was trying to concentrate on making it across the street, unscathed.

"Bella, is it true that you are dating Edward Cullen?"

"Rose, how do you feel about being the rebound person to Iriana?"

"Alice, how are you able to even kiss Jasper, with your height difference?"

"Bella, did you know that Edward and Tanya are still supposedly romantically involved?"

"How did you all meet?"

"Were you the three friends from the night of the concert or are you the new flavors of the month?"

I stopped when I heard that one, and in doing so was my ultimate demise. Rose and Alice slammed in to me and I fell forward. Luckily I did not land on anyone else.

Yeah, lucky for them, horrible for me.

While I was flying downwards, all that could be seen was flashes of light and the mixing of colors. I reached out my hand to break my fall, but only ended up with a injured hand and forearm, as it skimmed the asphalt.

That's gonna hurt.

Apparently I did trip a couple of reporters, since they were all trying to get the bank shot of Edward's girl taking a nosedive.

At least I took a couple out on my way down.

That was until they trampled and fell right on top of me, forcing the weight of a good couple hundred pounds back on my head.

Who knew it could be this dangerous dating a celebrity?

_Fu….._

And then everything went black.

* * *

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cliffie Queen- Out!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone!!!! Sorry this took so long and for everyone that reviewed thanks!!

**Special shout out to my Beta- Twilightmommyof4girls!!! Please show some love and go read her story Searching!!**

**Hey we need help with out story-Interview with a Vampire-look for it under my favorites!!**

**Okay y'all- I start back to school tomorrow so I will not be updating until next weekend, unless the class is very easy. **

**I have a Question for all of you.... Let me know if you would rather have me take time off from my other story- Marital Bliss until school was over and concentrate only on this one. I would still update that one, but only once every couple of weeks, rather than weekly( just until school gets out in nine weeks). Let me know!!**

* * *

There was a big band playing in the back ground. The trumpeter had his cheeks blown out from all the force he was putting into his instrument. Seated behind each little divider was a different musician. All of them moving in sync with each other.

I had long white gloves that covered all the way up my arm, to just above my elbows. A long royal blue dress that hugged my every curves, glittered from all the sequins that were attached. I walked towards a group of people that had their backs to me, some how they were familiar, but I could not yet see their faces. They were all a blur.

Most of the men were dressed in three piece suits, vests and all. A few of them sported walking canes, even though they were clearly too young to be needing the aid of a cane to walk. The women in attendance were nowhere near as dolled up as I . I passed other woman who had somewhat similar attire. Dresses that only went down to their ankles, no gloves and most of their hair styles allowed for their hair to be down in soft curls all through out, free from the confines of pins and such that mine had.

A booming voice calls out. "Now lets hear it for our performers tonight, Miss Bella Swan and Mr. Edward Cullen."

Two lights went into different directions. One shining directly at me. The other was centered on a man whose back was to me. He was leaning down, whispering into a buxom blonde's ear. He reached over and grabbed a glass, and took a quick drink. He brushed the blonde's face with the backside of his hand. She closed her eyes as he connected with her face.

He turned quickly and I got a chance to take him in. It was Edward, but it wasn't Edward. He looked at me and rolled his eyes before heading up towards the stage.

"Bella, go on," A voice from behind me called out.

I turned and Rose and Alice sitting off at the table, on my right hand side. I felt my eyes get larger as I understood what they were telling me to do.

Edward was already up on stage, standing behind one of the two microphones. He was starting right at me, since the light was following every movement that I made. Slowly I started to make my way over towards the stage. The steps were hidden off to the side, and Jasper was standing on the second step, smoking a cigarette. I was taken aback by his disregard for things, as he threw down his cigarette and used his foot to put out the smoldering butt.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said, extending a hand to help me up the stairway.

"Hello," I replied, sheepishly.

"Don't let him get to you tonight, okay. We don't need a repeat performance from last week," he said and released my hand once I reached the stage level.

What in the hell is he talking about?

"You act like you don't remember," he said, chuckling.

I just shook my head at him. "I don't."

"Good one Kiddo, now go out there and knock 'em dead," he said before leaning in close to give me a peck on my left cheek. "Or just knock him dead…."

He smacked my butt, pushing me forward. Towards Edward.

I let out a small yelp. Not that the smack hurt. I just would never expect that from Jasper.

Edward headed over my way, flashing me his crooked grin.

My smile. Just for me.

Then he looked towards the crowd and smiled at them the same way. I watched as he looked over at the blonde and winked. She did a seductive eye brow move in response and he pursed his lips in a kissing form towards her.

What is freaking going on here?

Once he reached my arm, he tugged on it, and pulled down one of my gloves half way down in the process. I took my free hand and smoothed it back into place.

"Any day now, Miss Swan," Edward said into the microphone that was placed before him.

The audience laughed, to my embarrassment. I felt my face start to flush.

I jerked my head away from the microphone in front of me and hissed in his ear, "Any day now for what?"

He started laughing, and doubled over .

Over dramatic much?

I watched in awe as the rest of the audience started to laugh with him, even know they had no idea what he was laughing about.

He stood back up in front of everyone, and blew out the air from his lungs. He looked over at me and raised both eyebrows at me.

"For our song, Miss Swan," he said into the microphone for everyone to hear.

"Our song?" I whispered, still looking at him.

He rotated his body so he was facing the audience again. "Yes, the one that all these kind folks came to hear this fine evening." He motioned with his hand towards the people in front of us.

He pulled my left arm again, and yanked me back from all the prying ears. "What is wrong with you tonight. I told you not to mess this up for me. This is very important. People…Ugh, forget it," he seethed at me.

I was confused?

He looked at the band leader and nodded for him to begin with the song.

Thank God I knew the song.

Edward dropped my hand and cupped the microphone stand.

I started to sing my part:

**_Things have come to a pretty pass  
Our romance is growing flat,  
For you like this and the other  
While I go for this and that,  
Goodness knows what the end will be  
Oh I don't know where I'm at  
It looks as if we two will never be one  
Something must be done:  
_**  
Edward started to sing in a deep husky voice:

**_You say either and I say either,  
You say neither and I say neither  
Either, either  
Neither, neither  
Let's call the whole thing off._**

**_You like potato and I like potahto  
You like tomato and I like tomahto  
Potato, potahto,  
Tomato, tomahto.  
Let's call the whole thing off  
But oh, if we call the whole thing off  
Then we must part  
and oh, if we ever part, then that might break my heart_**

**_So if you like pyjamas  
and I like pyjahmas,  
I'll wear pyjamas  
and give up pyajahmas  
for we know we need each other so_**

Edward reached over and pulled me closed to his side, as he swayed back and for the to the music.

**_we better call the calling off, off  
let's call the whole thing off._**

He let me go, forcefully. I moved up closer to sing my part. I closed my eyes trying to remember the words.

**_You say laughter and I say larfter  
You say after and I say arfter  
Laughter, larfter  
After, arfter  
Let's call the whole thing off,_**

**_You like vanilla and I say vanella  
you saspiralla, and I saspirella  
Vanilla, vanella, Oh chocolate, strawberry  
let's call the whole thing off  
but oh if we call the whole thing off  
then we must part_**

I looked to him and started shaking my pointer finger at him.

**_and oh, if we ever part,  
then that might break my heart_**

**_So if you go for oysters  
and I go for ersters  
I'll order oysters  
and cancel the ersters  
for we know we need each other so  
we better call the calling off, off  
let's call the whole thing off._**

****The next parts we went back and forth:****

**_You say either and you say either,  
You say neither and you say neither  
Either, either  
Neither, neither  
Let's call the whole thing off._**

**_You like potato and you like potahto  
You like tomato and you like tomahto  
Potato, potahto,  
Tomato, tomahto.  
Let's call the whole thing off  
But oh, if we call the whole thing off  
Then we must part  
and oh, if we ever part, then that might break my heart_**

**_So if you like pyjamas  
and I like pyjahmas,  
I'll wear pyjamas  
and give up pyajahmas  
for we know we need each other  
so we better call the calling off, off.  
Let's call the whole thing off_**

**_Lets call the whole thing off…_**

The whole crowd stood and cheered for us. He blew a kiss to his blonde that was standing near the stage.

It felt unbelievable to be up here with him, by his side. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, planting a full on kiss on my lips. Flashes of cameras were going off in every direction, along with whistles. I pulled back from him, breathless both from the kiss and from performing. He put a arm around my waist and escorted me off stage, as he waved and smiled to the crowd, earning a few more photos taken.

"Wow, I thought you didn't want others to know?" I asked as I searched his eyes.

He backed away from me, leaning up against the wall. Other performers were walking past us to get onstage.

"What are you talking about? I just did it for the papers, you know publicity. Good or bad, Miss Swan, it keeps me in the public eye. And that's all that matters."

This was not my Edward. This was something else.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me," he spat as he leaned down to look at a mirror that was sitting on a small desk. He picked it up and stared at himself. He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair making it appear even more…

_Perfect._

"Yes, you. What is wrong with you and who's that blonde?" I asked, placing both hands on my hips.

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled as he set down the mirror. "Jealous, Miss Swan."

Ummm, why would I not be jealous you jack ass?

He stepped up close to me, and made it that we were mere inches apart. He was so close that I could smell his hot sweet breath that was now mixed with the smell of some type of alcohol, I could not name. He leaned down and lingered there for a moment.

I closed my eyes, anticipating it. Wanting it.

_Him._

"If you must know….That is Tanya, you know Tanya Denali, the famous actress. She's the blonde," he said, pulling away from me.

"And what are you doing… with her?" I asked. I was hoping he would say nothing. Please.

_Please._

He started to giggle at me. "I'm with her, Isabella. What is it to you?"

_Isabella?_

My stomach just felt like it was pushed off a ten story building, ran over by a Mac truck and then put through a paper shredder.

"You're….you're" I said having trouble forming the words. "With her, with Tanya?"

My head started throbbing, like I had been drop kicked or something. The pain behind my forehead was so intense I thought I was going to cry. I put both hands up towards my temples and started to rub them in circles to subdue the ache.

"Yeah, I'm with Tanya. Why wouldn't I be? She's famous, I'm famous. We belong together. Us being together can only help both of our careers," he admitted, shrugging.

"I thought you were with me?"

He smirked at me and laughed once. "Miss Swan, you and I both know that it would never work between us. We come from two totally different worlds. The only reason that I am here, with you, is that I am doing a favor for my brother, Jasper, trying to get you discovered. That's all."

This was not my Edward. This was defiantly something else.

So that's all this was?

Tears started to fall down my face. I turned away from him to make my way, away from here.

Away from him.

He clutched my swaying left hand as it went behind me when I walked. He swung me around so I was now facing him.

"Isabella, you and I can't be. You don't belong in my world. In my life…. You would not like me once you saw the real me. And I would just hurt you. Believe me this is for the best," he revealed to me. For the first time tonight he actually sounded soft. Like my Edward.

My Edward.

But he was telling me that we didn't belong together. I didn't belong in his world. He didn't want me. He was to good for me and I was no way near good enough for him. He said he'd hurt me.

_He already had._

The pain in my head was making it hard to even see straight, let alone walk a straight line. I put up my right hand touching the wall, I jerked my eyes open once I hit some papers that were fastened to the wall. I looked at the papers and read.

"Germany seizes Austria."

The pain got worse as I tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. I ripped the paper down from the wall and held it up close to my face, to better understand what I was reading. I turned to see behind me and Edward had his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He only did that when he was troubled.

That was my Edward.

"What year is it?" I asked him, while I looked at the paper I was now holding in my hands.

"Isabella," he sighed.

My head was throbbing so bad it was making me see black spots and made me very dizzy.

"Edward, What year is it?" I asked again, a bit louder and with more force. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"1938, why?" he said.

_1938. _

What in the hell? How is it 1938?

Everything went dark and I started to fall. As I was going down, I heard Edward call out my name, or at least my other name.

"Isabella."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ugh, this pain is killing me. I moved my left arm to my forehead to estimate the damage from my recent adventures in falling. I felt some restriction with some cords or something.

"Bella," Edward said.

I groaned. I tried to open my eyes, but the blinding light was only causing more pain to my head.

I was feeling very groggy and confused at this point. I had no freaking idea, where or when I was.

"May I help you?" I heard a women's voice call out.

"Yes, she's coming around. Can you please send the doctor in. In right away, please?" Edward said in response.

_Where the hell am I?_

"Edward," I gasped out. I tried to open my eyes, but was only able to squint towards his direction.

"Bella, Love, are you okay?" he asked. I could hear the distress in his voice.

He called me Bella. Not Isabella or Miss Swan. But Bella.

This was my Edward.

"Edward is that you? Really… you?" I asked, as I opened my eyes even farther.

"Yes, Love, it's me," he said, leaning over to kiss me on my forehead.

"Where am I? what … happened?"

"Well, you kind of had an…." he said, but was interrupted as Alice and Rose came barreling into the room.

"Bella," Rose and Alice called out in unison. They both made their way over to my right side, opposite of where Edward was sitting.

"Hi," I said, one by one they squeezed me into a tight hug.

The side of the bed shifted as I felt Alice and Rose both sit down next to my side. I scooted over to make more room for them.

"Bella, I was so scared," Rose said, taking one of my hands and holding it.

"Rose, I don't even know what happened?"

I observed both Alice and Rose look over at Edward with accusing eyes.

"I was in the middle of it, when you came in," Edward admitted to them, sitting back in is chair as he started playing with his hair.

I looked at the three of them, trying to get an answer. "What happened?"

"You fell and got hurt," Alice said, looking down at the bed, picking at some imaginary lint that she had just discovered.

"Thanks Einstein, I figured out that much already," I said to her, I started to raise up my right hand and realized it was all plastered up.

Great. The tell tale sign of something broken.

"What in the fu…"

"You broke your wrist," Edward cut me off, before I could finish my cursing.

"Okay, I see that now. Will someone please tell me why I'm in the hospital?" I asked as I cradled my broken wrist with my other hand.

The door burst open with even more visitors.

The two I did not want to see:

Mom and Dad.

"Oh Baby," Renee squealed as she came over to my bedside and pulled me into a hug.

My dad stood back at the end of the bed with a worried and disgusted look on his face.

My mother reached up and touched the top of my head that I now realized was all bandaged up.

"Ow," I cried out when she made contact.

She hesitantly lowered her hand to her side. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked.

_Duh, do I look okay to you?_

"I'm fine Mom. I've had worse, you know," I told her.

The nurse came in to check on me and took some vitals. She was nice enough to bless me with some pain medication through the I.V.

"Let me know if you need anything. The doctor will be in later on this evening to see you," the nurse said,  
before shutting the door and leaving us to ourselves.

The room all of a sudden felt very uncomfortable. No one wanted to speak, or even look at each other.

Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Bella, I'm going to step out for a few minutes. I have to go check in on a couple of things."

He got up and gave a shy smile towards both my mom and dad. My mother returned the smile, but my dad was a different story. He ignored him.

He looked pissed.

"Bella, do you need anything, because I need to make a call?" Alice said, trying to excuse herself from the situation.

I gave her a timid smile and nodded. She rose out of her chair and went out the door.

"Bella, Rose, your mother and I think that we need to have a talk about things," my dad said.

_Just freaking great._

He was about to go all ape shit over me getting hurt. Blah, blah, blah.

I've heard it before.

My dad stepped up closer to the bed, taking a seat in the chair that was previously occupied by my boyfriend.

"Now I don't want the two of you getting upset or anything," he started.

_This did not sound good._

"But after everything that happened today, we think that it would be for the best if you no longer had anything to do with those boys that you've been seeing," he finished off.

I could not believe that they were going to try to pull the parent card on us. We are freaking eighteen years of age, almost graduated from high school. And to top it all off, I had no idea how in the hell I even wound up getting hurt in the first place.

I looked over to gauge my sisters reaction.

She was angry.

"Dad, you have no right. No right at all," she said as she stood up to confront him. "To tell me who I can and cannot see. You don't even know Emmett and you want to make a judgment call on him based on Bella getting hurt?"

_Great, now I'm getting blamed for all this._

"Rosalie Swan, don't you dare take that tone with your father," my mother said to her, chastising her.

My sisters face turned bright red, and I could tell that she was filling with rage.

"Then you tell my father that I am old enough to make decisions for myself," Rose said and then stormed out of the room.

_Thanks Sis, for leaving me alone with them._

I watched as she left and then felt two pairs of eyes concentrate on me.

"Bella," my mothers voice cooed. She brushed some stray hairs out of my face. "Now I know that you think your father and I are being a little…"

"Wrong," I said finishing her statement for her.

"Well that was not the word I was going to use, I would of said over protective or over bearing. But we are not wrong about this."

"Says you," I murmured.

"Isabella," my father said. "Today, what happened to you, only proves our point. Look what even being around him has done to you." He raised both of his hands and shook them towards my body. "Look at where you're at for God's sakes."

"Charlie, settle down," my mother said, instructing my father.

"Renee, no. I know how old the two of them are and they need to know that we only want to protect them. As soon as the press got wind of them all," he said, raising his hands up in the air to form air quotes, "'dating', look what happens. One of our daughters wound up in the hospital."

I put both of my hands up to my ears, covering them. My dad's raised voice was doing nothing to help my headache that was now doubling in strength.

I felt the bed's weight shift and noticed that my dad was no longer sitting in the chair next to me, but now at the foot of my bed.

"Bella, what happened to you today could have been completely avoided. You know that right?" he said.

"Dad, I don't even know what happened, so how would I know if it could have been avoided or not?" I asked him, looking at my mother for a little support.

"It would have been avoided if you would of never met them," he said, in a raised voice.

"Charles Swan, stop. Stop this right now. Bella, we're going down to the cafeteria, or….. something," my mother said and pushed herself off the bed. She grabbed my father's arm and pulled him out the door.

Silence.

That's all I was left with. Silence and my own thoughts.

Great, the pain medication had worn off enough that I was no longer sleepy.

What else is there to do in a hospital, besides sleep?

Watch T.V. and eat shitty food.

I pick..T.V.

I leaned over with my good hand and snatched up the television remote combo that was hanging off to the side. I started pushing buttons, scanning through the channels.

Crap, crap and more crap was all that they had on.

I glanced over at the clock to even find out what time it was.

Five o'clock.

Well I could always watch the news. At least that would put me to sleep.

I turned the channel, finding one of the local stations based out of Seattle.

The broadcaster was talking up the upcoming stories. I turned up the volume so I could comprehend what was being said.

"…impact the local economy. And coming up we have footage today of local girl, Bella Swan, and her apparent fall from grace," the man on the television said.

I watched the back ground and observed myself while I walked towards Alice's car, that was in the forefront, and get pushed forward by someone. I fell down and braced myself with my hand. There were photographers and other paparazzi standing around me getting their money shots of my demise. A couple of the press, nearest to me, tripped on top of me, once they were pushed by the others wanting their turn.

_Shit._

Not only do I make a freaking fool of myself in private, it is now documented for the whole shittin' world to see.

I was brought out of my trance, I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella," the voice said.

"Hi, Alice."

"Can I come in or were you trying to get some sleep?" she asked, still holding onto the door.

"No, come on in," I answered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, placing herself in the seat next to me.

"Well how do I look?"

"Like crap," she laughed.

"Well then, I feel like crap," I said, trying to hold back a laugh.

She moved forward to make sure I was facing her. "Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. I know that you must hate me right now."

The commercials on the television were aggravating me, I turned down the volume so the two of us could talk.

"Alice, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, but I am hurt by you," I said, looking right at her.

Her face fell and she looked down at her feet.

"Not only you, but Rose and Angela as well. I thought that …" I said and was then cut off.

"Bella, I never, never in a million years meant to hurt you. I wanted you to be happy with Edward. I knew that he was being a jack ass and that you were stubborn. So…"

"So you took things into your own hands. Just like Alice always does."

She shook her head. She agreed. How could she not. I just gave her the definition of Alice.

"Alice, regardless of your intentions, you should of told me that he was coming, or that you talked to him at least. You knew how much of a mess I was over him," I said and then pointed my wounded arm at her. "You freaking knew."

"I'm so sorry," Alice said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know you are. I just wish that you would see the error of your evil pixie ways sometimes. It's not always used for the good side," I said to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Will you forgive me? Us?" she asked, smiling.

"Not just yet," I said playfully. "You're not getting off the hook that easily and right now I have bigger fish to fry."

"Who?"

"My parents."

Alice got up from her seat to close the blinds, that were blinding the both of us.

"Oh, is this about what Rose was talking about?" she asked as she sat herself back down.

"Oh yeah. Rose, the coward, got off easily."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was basically being told that being with Edward is what got me into this mess," I said motioning to my current state. "Alice you know me, this would of happened with or without me knowing him, them, whatever."

"I know, clumsy Bella," she said, laughing.

"But what do I do? They think that me being around him is harmful for my health or something. They're afraid that I'll get hurt again or something. Alice I get hurt on a daily basis."

"Oh, I know for a fact that this won't happen again. Especially with you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I doubt Edward is going to allow you to go anywhere without a whole entourage of security from here on out."

I widened my eyes trying to comprehend what she was saying. Me and security guards. Me and no freedom. Me, me, me.

She started laughing at my face and pushed me back on the bed.

"Bella, you would not believe how scared an upset he was. Jasper told me that he has never seen him that upset. Over anything."

I just started shaking my head, trying to grasp everything she was telling me.

"Bella, you should of heard him," she said.

"What did he say?"

"He said, that he was worried that you don't belong in his world. Edward is just worried what kind of effect this will have on you. Being in the spotlight and all."

I remembered…_"You don't belong in my world."_

"He's afraid about having you in his life. That you will never have any peace," she continued.

I remembered again…. _"In my life."_

"He doesn't think that you'll like him anymore, after all of this. That you'll go off, running and screaming to get away from him. How silly is that?"

And again…._"You would not like me once you saw the real me."_

I let out a fake laugh.

"And most of all he was upset that…." she said before I interrupted.

And one more time….._"And I would just hurt you."_

I repeated the words that the other Edward told me. "And I would just hurt you." I barely whispered the words.

"What did you just say?" she asked, with a confused look on her face. "Oh anyway, he just said that he was afraid that he would hurt you, or that you would get hurt. Even more than today. Something like that."

I already knew what he had said, because like it or not, I was present for the conversation.

In my own way.

But the real question to all of this was where did this leave us?

_I had no freaking idea._

* * *

**Cliffie Queen out!!!- oh and by the way the first part was while she was knocked out!!! Crazy dreams people have then!!! Be kind and review!!!**

Remember to let me know if you want me to update both as frequently or concentrate on one story more than the other!!


	30. announcement

Hey everyone!!

I want to say happy Memorial Day to all my fellow American readers out there.

Secondly, I need to tell you that I will not be able to update either story until my intercession History class is through. I have midterms on Tuesday, followed by a 500 page book to be read by the following Monday. Then to top it all off I have three written reports to be written in between all that. So I am literally drained. I promise that I will get back into it before my next class starts, but that is not nearly as intensive. I didn't want to keep all of you hanging wondering when the next update was going to be. (i had received a couple P.M.'s asking that)

So remember to look for the next updates the weekend of the 6th of June!!!

I am so sorry, but I underestimated the amount of time this class would require.

Thanks for understanding.

Patty


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing......still.**

**Hey everyone. I want to thank all of you for waiting so patiently for this chapter. Just to let all of you know, I only have three more days of this class and I am getting an A so far,(keeping fingers crossed) I want to thank my SUPERBETA, **

** Twilightmommyof4girls for all her wonderful work that she has done. Please help me in supporting her by reading her story....Searching and Interview With a Vampire ( a Collaboration between the both of us)**

**Now for some very exciting news.... I have started writing a new story called...... My Protectors..... It started out as a one shot for The **The Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest Entries.

Please help support my story and let me know what you think. I was planning on continuing past the first chapter? So here is the deal. Read the story and let me know either by reviewing for it or letting me know here on this story (hopefully you do both) and I will send you a snipit of the next chapter for the Cullen Brothers!!! Deal so review here and there please.

Oh and next chapter is the return of Edward.

* * *

The next day at the hospital was quit eventful. Twice someone had snuck into my room and had taken a picture of me while I was sleeping and leaked it to the press. We had no way of knowing whether it was someone on staff at the hospital, or if one of the lowlife scum was fortunate enough to sneak by security.

Edward stayed in my room, basically the whole time. The only time that he left was when my father was there. He had overheard the play by play from Rose of what my parents had said, and he felt a little uncomfortable being around them.

_Him and I both._

I tried reassuring him that this would of happened, with or without him in my life. This was a fact of life for me. I walk…I fall….I go to hospital….I sometimes stay the night and then I get better, only for the stupid cycle to happen again.

I could see the torment in his eyes. He felt responsible for what had happened to me.

That all happened last weekend. Now here it was Thursday and I was due back to school today. Rose and Alice both stayed off school in the aftermath of everything. My parents figured if we let things die down maybe things would get better.

_Yeah right._

We were followed, stalked, watched. You name it, it happened. People Magazine was calling for an interview. Entertainment Tonight and E! News were broadcasting from the street in front of my house. I could only imagine how it would be at school, once we finally arrived later on today. But from the glowing remarks that Angela had reported, most of the student body was nothing better than a bunch of low life sellouts.

I knew things would get hairy once our relationships went public, but I doubt that Rose, Alice or myself had anything like this in mind.

"Bella, Rose," our mother called from downstairs.

"What?" Rose screamed back.

My mother made her way up the steps and was now standing at my doorway. "Your dad will be back home in five minutes to take both of you to school. You might want to call Alice and tell her to be looking for you," she said, flashing us both a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, Mom," I said as I was fidgeting with the cast that was on my right wrist and hand. I was sitting on my bed with a pillow in my lap.

"Stop messing with that," my mother said, insinuating towards my cast.

I looked up at her and gave her a crude glare. "It itches."

My mom shook her head and left the room, leaving me alone, again with my sister.

"Yeah, and it will itch the next time you fall on your ass also," Rose said, laughing.

Hardy, har har.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to get my book bag. I glanced at myself in the mirror before bending down to retrieve my item.

_I looked like shit._

My stitches from where my head met the pavement was very noticeable, no matter how I tried to hide it with my hair. Even though I had not broken my nose, my face, and especially under my eyes, had been splattered with little black and blue bruises, that showed even under heavy concealer and foundation. My left eye was still bloodshot and all in all I felt like crap reincarnated.

It was a few minutes later when my mothers voice rang out through the air again, "Girls, your dad is here."

Rose moaned as she made her way over to where I was standing to give herself a final once over. "I don't see why we cannot drive ourselves," she complained as she pulled out her phone to text Alice.

Ever since the whole debacle of last weekend at the hotel and then continuing on with the heated discussion with Rose and I and our parents, things in my house have been very uncomfortable. When I was finally discharged on Monday, there was a family meeting to discuss Rose and my relationship with Emmett and Edward.

_Discussion my ass, more like demands._

It started out okay, until….

Well until Rose had to go and start smarting back to the parents.

Never a good idea.

Hadn't she learned 'how you evade your parents' in the unwritten teenage handbook, or something.

Evidentially not.

Now because of her smart ass mouth, we were both banned from any of the Cullen men. They even went a far as to confer with Mr. Brandon, Alice's dad, and get him on board with the whole idea. Well of course both Rose and I totally went off on our parents after that, telling them that they had no right, no right at all, to tell us what to do considering we were eighteen years old and about one week away from graduating.

And how did that go over?

We are still banned, and now our dad drives us where ever we have to go.

Yeah, have to go, not need or want. Have.

I need to see Edward. I want to see Edward.

Where does that get me?

Freaking no where. Just sitting here in my room needing, wanting.

Now I still was able to talk to him on the phone and through texting and all, but it was no where even near the same thing.

"Have you talked to Emmett about everything?" I asked as we started going down the steps.

"Yeah," Rose said in a hushed tone, not wanting our parents to hear us.

The three of us girls had talked about moving out, the day that we graduate.

Which was a week from tomorrow.

I had yet to talk to Edward about it. I was a little afraid that he would think that it was all because of him.

_Which it was._

How dare my parents think that they could still try and control us like this. I know that deep down they were only thinking of our safety, but still.

They could of handled it a little better than this.

And now they were practically pushing us out the door, and they didn't even know it, yet.

Our plan was to get a apartment for a couple of months in Seattle until we could figure out what we wanted to do for college. I was really contemplating Edward's offer of going with him to LA in a couple of months, waiting for him to get situated and then come down there once school starts. I had already sent all the paperwork to U.C.L.A. and was waiting to see if I would be able to still be accepted, even though it was so late in the year. Edward told me that I would have nothing to worry about it and that the three of them already had 'their people working with their contacts to get the three of us girls in for the fall semester.

I had my fingers crossed.

But right now that three of us were going to be looking online for a place for us to stay in the interim. Money would not be the issue, since Alice received some from when her mother passed away and also with the trust fund that was set up in Rose's and my name from our grandmother, we were set.

I just had to tell Edward and my parents and I had no idea which one I was more afraid of.

"Did you talk to Edward yet?" Rose asked once we were at the door. My mom was out at my dad's cruiser talking to him.

Luckily there were only a couple of photographers who were conveniently positioned across the street after my father warned them about trespassing.

"No," I answered.

"Bella," she scolded.

_I know, I know._

"I know. I will."

"When?" she asked as we were walking to the car.

I squinted to look over at her. The sun was bright today, which was odd for gloomy gray skies Forks.

"Soon," I said as I opened the door to enter the front seat of the car. I gave my dad a small smile and closed the door.

I didn't even need to ask Rose if she wanted to sit up here. She had been avoiding my dad at all costs.

"Hey girls," my dad greeted.

"Hi," I answered. Rose just mumbled some jargon under her breath.

The ride to Alice's house was fairly quiet. I watched all the trees out of the side window as we passed them. I did not want to look over at my dad for fear of actually having to talk to him.

We pulled up to Alice's house and witnessed a couple of paparazzi walking on her lawn. My dad got out of the car and went over to speak to them. Alice saw this as a chance to get by unnoticed and darted out the door and got in the back seat next to Rose.

"Hey Rose, Hey Bella," Alice said as she closed the door and put on her seatbelt.

"Hey," both of us called out to her.

We all watched as my dad was still in a heated discussion and was raising his voice accordingly.

"So have you two decided what you want to do?" Alice asked.

"I have," Rose said proudly.

I knew what I wanted to do, what I needed to do.

But doing it, well that was a totally different thing. See Rose had always been more independent, hardly ever relying on anyone else, but Alice or me, so this was a no brainer for her. I, on the other hand, not so much. I was a Mommy's and a Daddy's girl combined. So this was going to be a bit harder for me than what it ever would be for her.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"I think that it would be for the best if we continue this conversation at school," I said as I watched my dad make his way back over to the car.

"Well, I have and I want to move out," Rose stated, just as he was opening the door.

Does she want him to hear this?

"Good morning, Alice," my dad said to Alice.

"Good morning, Charlie. Thanks for distracting the creepers so I could get in the car without being bombarded," she replied.

"No problem. I just hope that you all have no problems at school today," he said as he readjusted his rear view mirror to take a glance at Rose, who I was sure had a scowl on her face.

"Oh, I hope that is true. Its been bad enough being cooped up so far this week that I hope…." she said before she cut herself off.

We were pulling onto the school parking lot when we saw it, and by it I mean them, all of them. The press, the paparazzi, the news crews and three people I never thought I would have had the chance to see today.

_The Cullen boys._

Emmett, Jasper and my Edward.

"Holy," I said in awe of everything as we parked.

"Shit," Rose finished.

"Rose. Language," my dad scolded.

I don't think any of us knew what to think……..

* * *

**So please read and review!!! I know it was a short chapter, but I still have to write a three page essay on the Battle of Gettysburg for tomorrow. Remember read MY PROTECTORS, its on my profile page.**

**Look for the next chapter of this and Marital Bliss this weekend.**

**Cliffie Queen Out!!!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! Thanks to my beta, Twilightmommyof4girls!!! Please help me thank he by reading her stories!! Check her out under my favorites!!**

**Okay lets deal here again. If you review, I will send you the preview of next chapter tomorrow!!! I will be gone later on so..... (And also the next chapter will not be posted until next Thursday) Sorry I start school again on Monday, so if you want anything you know what to do!!!**

**Also voting will be going on for my new story My Protectors. If you have not had the chance to check out that story, please do. Let me know if I should continue or not!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_We were pulling onto the school parking lot when we saw it, and by it I mean them, all of them. The press, the paparazzi, the news crews and three people I never thought I would have had the chance to see today._

_The Cullen boys._

_Emmett, Jasper and my Edward._

_"Holy," I said in awe of everything as we parked._

_"Shit," Rose finished._

_"Rose. Language," my dad scolded_

_I don't think any of us knew what to think…….._

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Girls, stay in the car," my dad ordered as we were trying to hop out of the car to go get our men.

"Dad," I said, pleading.

"Stay," he said pointing his finger as he closed the door to the cruiser and walked over towards where the commotion was, actually to where the boys were.

Shit.

I quickly turned so I could watch everything out the window and talk to my sister and Alice at the same time. "What are they doing here?"

Alice started to slowly shake her head back and forth. "I have no idea," she said quietly.

Shoot, if any one of the three of us would know anything, it would be Alice.

I watched as my father was stopped by Felix as he went closer to where the boys were situated. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were standing off to the side at the top of the school steps. There was a microphone set up, and photographers and such were stationed at the bottom of the steps taking pictures.

They were going to make a statement.

Crap. Crap.

I looked at Rose and Alice and told them, "They're going to make a statement."

Both of them stared back at me with their eyes wide with the realization of my words.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. None of us knew what to say.

"That's it." Rose said as she opened the car door and stepped outs as she grabbed her things. "I'm not waiting." She closed the door.

I looked back at Alice and shrugged and followed my sister's actions. Alice did the same.

My dad turned and witnessed our escape once we slammed the car doors, a little bit louder than necessary.

Note to self: not a good thing if you are trying to seem inconspicuous, sneaky, stealth like.

"Bella, Rose, Alice," my dad yelled out.

Shit.

"Get back in that car. Now," he said and pointed harshly to the car we just exited.

Alice and I stopped dead in our tracks as we both contemplated our options. Rose charged on, of course.

"Rosalie Swan," my dad called out which clued all the press in on our appearance.

Shit.

Suddenly all three of us were swarmed by all the press taking their shots and asking questions.

Next thing we knew, we were being escorted by at least eight, rather buff and intimidating, men to where Emmett, Jasper and Edward were standing.

"This way, Miss Swan," one of the men said to me as he took my arm to navigate me through the crowd.

We made it up the steps, past Felix and the other bodyguards who were standing watch. Felix winked at me as I passed.

I went up to Edward and pulled him off to the side, around the building where no one could see us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"We're here to make a statement. We thought that if we….." I stopped his little explanation by smashing my lips to his.

_God, this was pure heaven._

We both pulled away breathless. "Wow. What was that for?" he asked, smiling.

"Because I love you, but you guys don't have to do anything. We'll be fine. We're tough women, we can handle a little pressure."

He started chuckling and pulled me in close as we hid closer to the buildings wall for shelter from the press.

"I know that, we know that," he said before someone came around the corner of the building and found us.

_Crap._

"Isabella Swan," my dad said in a harsh tone.

Ugh.

"Yes, Dad," I said as I detached myself from Edward's arms. I placed myself in the middle of them. You never quit knew what could happen when my dad was in uniform.

"I thought we discussed this, Bella," he said in a quiet, but demanding tone.

I crossed my arms. I had enough of my parents' bullshit. "I know what you said." I nodded towards him. "But I didn't agree to anything. You dictated to me….as always."

"Isabella Marie Swan. How dare you speak to me like that. Everything that….." my dad yelled out, before turning around to make sure no one had listened in on our little disagreement.

Not a disagreement, but soon to be an all out war.

"Everything that we, your mother and I told you. We don't want you getting hurt again," he said in a hushed, but aggravated tone.

I looked over at Edward after my dad said the 'getting hurt' statement and he almost winced at my fathers vile words.

"Dad, I will get hurt again because that is who I am," I said taking a couple of steps towards him. I stuck out my hand to fake greet him. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm a klutz."

My dad was not expecting that and let out a irritated snort through his nose before shaking his head at me. "Bella, look at all these people here. Look at his….their life. Is this what you want? To be constantly stalked, followed?" my dad said.

Is that what I wanted?

Was he freaking serious?

If that meant me with Edward…

_Hell yes._

I looked back at Edward who had his head hanging low, like he was somehow defeated.

"Yes," I said and gave Edward a reassuring smile. His face lifted with my confirmation and his eyes started to sparkle.

_That's it, Baby, I choose you. I'll always choose you._

You know if someone had told me a little over two months ago that I would be standing here defending my relationship with Edward Cullen, I would of thought they were crazy, but now, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I took a step back and grabbed his hand and took it in my left one and squeezed it tight. He looked down and gave me a timid and knowing smile.

"Bella, please come with me right now," my father demanded as he stepped forward to separate me from Edward.

I pulled my right arm away from him and used it to grab on to my boyfriend even tighter.

"Bella," he scolded.

"What?" I seethed.

"Come with me right now," he ordered.

What am I, a freaking dog now?

"No. I am staying right where I am. I am done with all of this, your orders, your demands," I said confidently.

"Oh, yes you are, Young Lady, you are still my daughter and you live under my roof, so you will…."

"No. Not any more I don't," I interrupted him. That's it, I was officially done.

"Bella, don't fight with your dad about me, please," Edward said.

I looked at him and he gave me a small uncomfortable smile.

"Thank you, son. I'm not meaning anything towards you personally, I just don't want my daughters getting hurt," my dad said. He seemed to settle down a bit after he said this.

"I would never hurt her, sir. I promise," Edward said from behind me. He came closer and grabbed my hand taking it in his.

"She's already been hurt," my dad chided.

Edward let our hands go limp and tried to pull away from me.

_Not gonna happen._

I squeezed his hand and pulled it into my chest.

"Dad, enough! I already told you, that was me, not him. Now quit attacking him. I was the one that fell, I was the one who took down some innocent, or maybe not so innocent bystanders down on top of me. He didn't push me down, he didn't trample…."

Okay this was not sounding right. Not coming out the way that I had hoped.

"Exactly, he didn't, but just by being associated with him, he put you in that situation. I will not sit idly by and let anything like that happen to you or your sister again," he said as he walked a couple of steps forward and placed both of his arms on my shoulder to get his point across.

"Dad," I said gasping. I did not need this right now

Did not want this.

"Bella, just go with your dad. He's…….." Edward interrupted and took a step back from me. I turned to look at him. His eyes were sad, solemn.

Don't say it. Please don't say it.

"Right," he finished.

Damn it Edward. Don't ever just agree. Fight.

"Thank you, Edward," my dad said, as he took his arm around my shoulder to shuffle me away from my boyfriend.

I looked behind me and watched as Edward looked down at the ground and walked over to where his brothers, sans Rose and Alice were standing. I peered my head and saw both of them sitting in the cruiser, guarded by a couple of police officers from my dad's force.

"Bye, Edward," I called out and left.

And he never heard me.

* * *

**Remember to review and I will talk to you all next Thursday!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!!!**

**I don't want to hear no complaining. I thought the full chapter would be better than sending a teaser!! So, since I love you guys and all.....**

**Thanks to my beta, Twilightmommyof4girls. Please check out her stories on my favorites!!!**

**Go see the next chapter of Marital Bliss is up and go see my one shot(soon to be a full length story) My Protectors. If you like a moody Edward and sassy Bella, than that's a story for you.**

**I already have the next chapter 3/4 of the way written, so drop me a review and I will send you a snipit of it (no more updates until Thursday, unless I feel so inclined-Reviews can make you do crazy things!)**

**Oh and by the way the next chapter is in EPOV. We haven't heard from him in a while and he gets a little testy when everyone goes all bitchy on him, so I thought I would let him have his say.**

**TTYL!!**

**

* * *

  
**

We made it back at home in no time. My dad had the audacity to blare his sirens the whole way there.

Once we were at home, my father and mother decided that we should have another family conference, dictating to the three of us all of the disadvantages of dating the Cullen boys.

_Already heard this._

I made sure to keep my eyes peeled on Rose, to keep her from all out going off on them. Plus my dad seemed not to notice my little slip back at the high school about our continued plans for our current living situation. Good thing too, since this was all becoming as bad as the Spanish Inquisition.

After we were dismissed, almost two hours later, the three of us girls headed up to my room.

"I don't care what either of you plan on doing," Rose started off saying. "But I am not living here after next Friday night." She slammed the door once we were all inside.

I completely agree, Sister.

"Alice, have you heard anything back from the place that we found online?" I asked.

"Even better. Once I told Jasper about our plans, he offered to help," she said and joyfully bounced over to her purse to pull a paper out.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she yanked the paper out of Alice's teeny hands.

"Well," Alice said, pulling the paper back into her grasp. "This is a condo that one of his people found for us."

"Let me see that," I said and reached out my hand to accept the sheet.

I looked it over and I have to honestly say it looked way too good to be true. Alice went on about all the finer details like the fact that it had three bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a secured lobby, a gym with a full size Olympic pool, a maid service, and more.

_There had to be a catch._

"Alice, there is no way that we can afford anything like that. The size of it alone…." I said before I was cut off.

Rose stuck up her hand to halt my speaking and said, "Alice how much?"

"Nothing," she murmured so low I could barely hear her. She looked back and forth between Rose and I, seeking a response.

I was baffled. How could anything like that be free?

"What did you say?" Rose asked again.

Alice plastered a huge smile across her face and repeated the words, "It's free."

Now it was my time to start with the questions. "Wh…how…What?"

Okay, maybe just one technically.

"This place is owned by the guys' record company. They had it for the boys when they would come home to use it to see their parents."

"Why wouldn't they just go home, to where their parents live?" I asked.

"Apparently, Esme had the whole house under major renovations for almost two years. She would shut down part of the house, and with all the construction and noise, they thought it would be better for them to stay elsewhere. The record company was thinking about selling it, but then Jasper called in and asked a favor, on our behalf." Alice explained.

I guess that made sense, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole situation.

"Plus, it's only a ten minute drive to the their house," Alice said in a sing song voice as she pulled out her cell phone.

"So girls, is it a go?" she added.

I glanced in Rose's direction and she gave me a quick wink and smiled. "Alice, make the call."

"Just what I thought what you'd say. Bella?" Alice said.

I pondered the situation for a moment. Stay here meant no Edward. Move nearby and it meant Edward all the freaking time.

_No question._

"Let's do this. Wait, we'll have to go shopping this week to get everything," I said.

"Even better. It's fully furnished with everything."

"Everything?" Rose croaked. She was just as surprised as I was.

"Yep, everything." Alice laughed at our shocked expressions.

Alice left the room and retreated to the bathroom to make the call to Kate, the boys' assistant, for her to finalize all the plans for the move.

When she was finished, she sauntered back into the room and plopped down on the bed. A fully self satisfied grin was very evident on her face. "We'll be in Friday night, after graduation."

"Wow, I guess we better start packing," I said to both of them.

"Yep. Kate said to get everything together that we want and she would send the moving people over on Thursday or Friday to get everything ready for us by the time that we are finished with graduation," Alice said, smirking the whole entire time.

"That's awfully nice. How'd you swing all that?" Rose asked as she headed over to where Alice was sitting and sat down besides her.

"Easy, Jasper told her to."

A couple of hours later, we went downstairs to grab some lunch, that my mother had made. My dad asked her to take the day off to baby sit the three of us. Evidently they thought we were a flight risk.

They were correct.

All three of us were on pins and needles waiting to hear from any of our boyfriends. It was almost two in the afternoon and we had not heard one single peep from anyone, which was odd, considering they knew we were all at home and not at school.

My cell phone rang and I jumped at the thought that it might be Edward. I checked the caller I.D. and saw that it was not him, as I had hoped.

I looked over to Rose and Alice as they were wanting to know who was on the phone. I shook my head to let them know it was not him. "Hi, Ang," I said into the phone.

"Hey, where did you all go?" she asked.

"My dad yanked us all back home, why?"

"So you don't know anything?" she said.

"What is she saying?" Alice asked as she came over to listen in on the phone call. She pulled at the phone and I yanked it back and put the call on speaker so both of them could hear.

"Ang, repeat what you were saying for the other two bitches, please," I said and Rose huffed and threw a pillow at my head. It almost got me, but I ducked.

"I asked if any of you know anything? Like what happened, apparently, after you all left?" Angela asked.

"No….why?" Alice said, and looked to me and Rose for some type of answer.

_Like we knew._

"Well, do you all know why they were there today?"

"Yes, to make a statement. Now get to the point," Rose answered impatiently.

"Rose," I scolded.

"What? I haven't talked to Emmett and you two are no help, so," she stated.

"It's better if you hear it for yourselves. Can you get to the computer, or have you been grounded from that as well?"

_Ha, ha, ha._

Alice rushed over to the computer, and started to log herself in on my laptop. "What am I looking for?" she asked.

"Go to any gossip site or even You tube has probably posted it by now," Angela told us.

Alice made haste and found the first website that she could and hit play on the footage. The boys were standing on the steps of our school and were speaking into the microphone.

"Turn it up," Rose said impatiently.

Alice did and we all listened, intently.

"Oh," Alice said once she heard.

"My," Rose said next.

"God," I finished.

"Alice, rewind the whole thing from the beginning," Rose said in a demanding tone.

Once the sound started again we watched as all three of the boys were standing behind a couple of microphones. Their agent, Eleazar, was the first to speak.

"Thank you for all of you coming today. The Cullen brothers have a statement to make, and if you could please be so kind as to keep your questions until the end," he said and then quietly you could hear him say, "Emmett."

Emmett took a quick glance at both Jasper and Edward, who only nodded in agreement before the mammoth man went up to the microphone. "Thank you. I would like to make a statement on behalf of my brothers and myself," Emmett started off saying looking out into the crowd. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to read from it. "We, the Cullen Brothers, do in fact confirm that I am dating Rosalie Swan, Jasper is dating Alice Brandon, and Edward is dating Isabella Swan. Now we ask for our privacy, as well as theirs, and that you will please leave the girls alone," he put down the paper and started speaking off the script.

As only Emmett could.

"They are not celebrities and did not ask for any of this. We have been in fact dating them since the night of our last concert in Seattle, almost three months ago, so you can all put all the speculation to rest. They are high school students, who are soon to be graduating here from Forks high school. They are bright, witty, beautiful young women who deserve the right to be left alone. They are not in the limelight, so leave them alone."

He walked back to his brothers and stood besides them.

Eleazar stepped back up to the microphone. "Now if you have any questions the boys will be taking a couple of them, and please remember to be respectful."

From the rear you could see hands flying up on all directions and paparazzi shouting all of their names.

Eleazar pointed to one of the men in the crowd. "Yes, you."

"General question, how have you all been able to keep your relationship under wraps for this long?" the man asked.

Emmett started chuckling. "If we told you that now you would all know our secrets. Sorry." He shrugged.

Another question came from the reporters lips, "Okay then, how serious would you say the relationships are?"

Jasper stepped up and said, "Very."

I looked over at Alice , who was beaming with his declaration.

Eleazar pointed to someone else out in the crowd.

"What is a typical date with the three of you?"

Emmett offered a response, but received a stern look from Edward. "We go to the movies, go out to eat, you know, the typical stuff."

Among other things, I thought.

"Edward, is it true that you and Bella broke up for a little while?" another person asked.

"No. We never broke up," he said and backed away, looking totally peeved at the certain predicament.

"So, why would she run out from you at her prom then?" the reporter countered.

He rolled his eyes and smirked, agitated at both of his brothers. Emmett took the chance to shake things up a little. "Look at him, who wouldn't go running and screaming away from him."

Rose hit me in the side of the arm. "That was funny."

I rolled my eyes and concentrated back on the screen. Another started asking a question.

"Edward, how is Bella feeling since her accident last weekend?" the reported said, sneering.

He grabbed the microphone. "She is fine, thank you. She would be even better if all of you would leave her alone," he said, his tone heavy and strained. Emmett pulled him back away from the microphone before he could continue with his rant.

Okay, he was officially pissed. He only sounded like that after he was truly annoyed.

Eleazar stepped back up and seized the opportunity to end this before it got out of hand. "Thank you, no more questions." He received a thankful nod from Edward, who now seemed a little more at ease.

Jasper stepped forward one last time. "We would really be thankful to all of you if you would, please, quit harassing our girlfriends. My brothers and I have decided that those of you that honor our wishes will be rewarded with an early interview with us, preceding the release of our new album in the fall. Those that do not, well, lets just say they have their access to us permanently terminated. Thank you."

The three of them were then ushered off of the steps by Felix and the other bodyguards. Flashes were going off all alone. Edward turned and looked into the camera as he entered the vehicle. The last shot stayed fixed on his face.

Why haven't you called?

I reached out and touched the screen.

Why haven't you called?

The rest of the day continued much the same. Did they call any of us?

Nope.

Nada.

No.

But, that did not necessarily stop the three of us from trying to get in touch with them. Every time I tried his cell, I received the same message. "Hi, this is Edward. Sorry I am unable to answer the phone right now. Please leave a message…."

I sent him close to thirty text messages, but nothing. I knew that Alice and Rose had tried also. Even when Edward would get all moody and shit, you could always at on Emmett, at least, to not give a rat's ass and still talk to Rose. Those two were indescribable. Neither could bare to be parted from the other.

I knew how they felt.

It was almost seven at nigh, and the three of us were getting very anxious. Alice had to stay with us through the weekend since her father talked to my father and…

Yeah.

She was just a pissed as Rose and I were at my father. Well maybe a little more since she had plans to see Jasper this weekend that were now kaput, all because of my dad's prodding.

Rose and I had to endure just one last weekend being held captive, then a few more days, and then well, freedom.

And Edward.

_And I can't freaking wait._

_**Remember to review and you'll get a sneek peek!!!**  
_


	34. Chapter 34

I still own nothing but the plot!!

Okay I have a deal for all of you!!! I am leaving for the weekend on Friday so there will be no updates on any of my stories till after Monday or so, when I come back.

**The deal is : if I can get up to 750 total story reviews for this chapter ( I think like 55 reviews) than I will post a chapter to Cullen Brothers before I leave Friday morning, something to tide you all over.**

**So make me proud, and make me get the next chapter going, which will be the girls' graduation!!!**

If you have a chance please go check out my Super Beta's story **Searching by Twilightmommyof4girls** (Its freaking fantastic!!)

Also go see my submission to the Epic T- one shot called **My Protectors**. Voting will be starting soon, so wish me luck.

And always, I just posted a new chapter for **Marital Bliss** and I am half way finished with the next chapter.

Oh and by the way I made an A in my intercession course. I hope that I do just as well in Bio and Sociology!!!

I hope to talk to you soon.

**_Oh and go easy on Edward, he's a little worked up._**

* * *

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(EPOV)

To say that I was upset by what happened to Bella would be an understatement; I felt totally and utterly responsible.

Because of me she was hurt.

The press had always walked on a fine line with us, always teetering on going too far, but after what happened to Bella, they had crossed it and I was pissed.

When she was discharged from he hospital on Monday, I was so relieved that she was going to be okay, but I was scared that she could get hurt again. While Bella was in the hospital, I talked to my brothers and we all decided that we would hire some security just to guard the girls. I made a quick call to the firm that we hired Felix and Demetri from, and we were all set. By the end of this week, all three of the girls would be protected.

I had talked to Bella multiple times each day since then and every time I received the same report: the paparazzi were basically camped out on their front lawn. When her mother tried taking her to the doctor, to get checked out on Tuesday, they had to call in her father to give them a police escort, since they were constantly hounded. Last night was even worse, when her mother ordered a pizza, and it turned out to be someone just wanting a picture of one of the girls and forced himself into the house. Luckily Mr. Swan was home to handle the situation.

Hearing all of this made me sick.

And to think, I put her in this situation.

_Selfish Prick._

*******************************************************************************************

Emmett, Jasper and I were riding in the Hummer, along with out agent, Eleazar, to the girls' high school. We thought that it would be better if we went and confronted the problem head on, rather than Eleazar making a statement on our behalf. At first it was decided that he would make a statement on Monday, but after everything that happened on Sunday, we needed to take things into our own hands. If we were the ones to tell the world, or at least confirm it, maybe the press would back off of the girls a little.

We could only hope.

Arrangements were made, so that the press knew to be at the school a little after eight. Some of Eleazar's people called the school and offered a donation to the school in exchange for us being allowed to hold a mini press conference there. When we pulled in, sure enough the place was packed with all the usual faces that periodically followed us.

Stalked was more like it.

Felix and Demetri were waiting to escort us up the steps where the microphone was set up. Also in attendance was the eight new security guards that were hired for the girls protection. Funny how they had even more protection than the three of us, but we would not have it any other way. Their new guards would be starting in a more permanent capacity this weekend. They just wanted to come today to get more acquainted with the situation that they would be handling.

We were about five minutes away from beginning the press conference, when I watched as a police cruiser pulled into the parking lot. This was no ordinary police car I tell you, this was Chief Swan's car, Bella's dad.

_Bella._

The car came to an abrupt stop and Bella's dad made his way out, but not before bending back down and telling the car's occupants something. I was hoping that Bella was in that car.

_Bella._

Mr. Swan walked over to the steps and attempted to get past Felix, who was stoically watching his post. Felix stopped him, of course by grabbing his arm before he made his way up to us.

"I'm Chief Swan. I think two of the boys are dating my daughters," he said. Felix looked at me and I nodded to let him pass.

"Sorry, Mr. Swan," Emmett said as he made his way over to where the girls' dad was coming up the steps. "Our security is a little testy," he said and smiled at Felix, who let out a small chuckle.

Mr. Swan forced a grin. "That's fine.. I understand completely."

"It's nice to see you again, sir. Is there something I can help you with?" Emmett asked as he flashed both Jasper and me a brief worried look.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if the three of you could meet me later to talk, without the girls. I have some things that I need to talk to you about," he said and looked at each one of us for confirmation.

"Where?" Jasper piped in.

The Chief seemed to ponder this for a second. "How about the back hospital parking lot. It's closed right now, it's getting repaved tomorrow. How about we meet there. Let's say..eleven?"

Sounded fine, but I was a little apprehensive as to what we would be discussing.

"Okay, sounds good," Jasper said, confirming as he looked to both of us for agreement.

_Like I would say no, in front of him._

We all heard a car door slam shut. Rose just escaped and was coming this way. The passenger door and left rear one also opened, expelling Alice and Bella.

_Bella._

She whipped her hair around and the air lifted it up a little, sending all her auburn locks dancing around. She looked so beautiful as she tried to hurry up to Rose and Alice, who were a couple of strides ahead of her.

Mr. Swan was not to pleased. "Bella, Rose, Alice."

All three of them looked up to all of us and locked gazes with the chief.

He groaned and tried to be more forceful this time. "Get back in the car," he said as he pointed towards the car. "Now."

Bella and Alice stopped after they heard his order, but Rose charged onward. With a 'I don't give a damn what you say' look on her face. That girl was determined.

What was not so great was the fact that the press now got wind that the other star players in this play were now present. The vultures started swarming around them, but luckily the new security was pouncing to the scene within a moments notice doing their job; protecting the girls.

Protecting my Bella.

They brought the girls up to where the three of us were standing, and Mr. Swan. He made his way down to the crowd over to where the mob was forming. Bella came up to my side and grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side of the building.

_A guy could get used to this._

She had a cute little smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Well considering I had not seen her since Monday morning, I could give her a laundry list of reasons why I was there. All of them pertaining to her. But I would cut it down short. "We're here to make a statement. We thought that if we.." I got out before she crashed her lips to mine.

_God, I love this woman._

We both pulled away from each other, winded. "Wow. What was that for?" I asked. Not that I minded, I enjoyed kissing her immensely.

"Because I love you, but you guys don't have to do anything.. We'll be fine. We're tough women, we can handle a little pressure," she said.

Brave little Bella. Never wanting anyone to make a fuss over her. I hoped to change all that. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at her 'I am woman hear me roar' speech. I pulled her closer to me as we hid in the shadows of the building.

"I know that, we know that," I started to say, but discontinued my rebuttal once I heard footsteps rounding the building..

It was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. And believe me, I had a whole file filled with names.

Chief Swan.

Not that it was without being in the realm of possibility. Shit, the man was just a few yards away, but to see me this close to his daughter like this was not going to help my rating with him anytime soon. Add to the fact that he blames me for Bella getting hurt.

_Him and I both._

"Isabella Swan," he said sharply.

She pulled out of my grasp and took a step back, placing herself in between him and me. I was instantly missing her warmth.

"Yes, Dad."

He said, "I thought we discussed this, Bella."

Bella crossed her arms in defiance. "I know what you said." She nodded towards him. "But I didn't agree to anything. You dictated to me….as always."

Her dad looked pissed by her testimony. His eyes were set and his dark brows furrowed. "Isabella Marie Swan. How dare you speak to me like that. Everything that.." Mr. Swan trailed off before turning around, I guess, to ensure that no one was listening in. No need for the press to know that Daddy does not approve.

"Everything that we, your mother and I, told you. We don't want you getting hurt again," he said in a hushed, but aggravated tone.

Once he said the words 'getting hurt again', I felt like some one had punched me in the gut. I already felt responsible, completely and utterly responsible, but I guess he thought I was responsible for everything also.

I deserved that.

Bella looked back at me and bit her lower lip. She knew that I felt guilty. "Dad, I will get hurt again because that is who I am," Bella said taking a couple of steps towards him. She stuck out her hand to greet him. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm a klutz."

Bella, Bella, Bella. Did she see that this was going to get her no where?

Charlie let out a small snort out through his nose and started to shake his head at Bella's antics.

Which I found totally adorable.

"Bella, look at all these people here. Look at his….their life. Is this what you want? To be constantly stalked, followed?" he asked.

Shit, did I even want all that?

_Ahhh, no._

So why would I want her to be as miserable as I was?

He was right. She deserved so much more than what I could give her. She deserved not to be in danger, but that was exactly what happened to her when she got close to me. If I really loved her, could I ask her to risk everything for me? Give up everything for me.

_I was a selfish prick._

"Yes," Bella said and pulled me out of my self induced misery. I looked up at her and witnessed my epitome of Bella. Everything that was good, honest and true.

She took a step back, grabbed and squeezed my hand. It was her subtle reassurances that made me always feel so much better. I could not help but to look down at my angel, lovingly.

"Bella, please come with me right now," Mr. Swan said as he stepped forward to break Bella away from me.

Bella pulled her arm away from him and wrapped it around my waist.

"Bella," he scolded.

"What?" Bella answered. You could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Come with me right now," Mr. Swan said, in an ordering fashion.

Bella had a look of anger mixed with rage, that I had the not so nice pleasure of seeing once or twice.

"No. I am staying right where I am. I am done with all of this, your orders, your demands," Bella said.

"Oh, yes you are, Young Lady, you are still my daughter and you live under my roof, so you will…."

"No. Not any more I don't," Bella interrupted him.

Please don't fight with him on my account. That would only make things worse.

"Bella, don't fight with your dad about me, please," I told her. This would only escalate between him demanding that she stay away from me, permanently. If I still had a chance to somehow gain his acceptance, this was not it.

I gave her a smile, hoping that somehow she would understand.

"Thank you, son. I'm not meaning anything towards you personally, I just don't want my daughters getting hurt," Mr. Swan said. He seemed not as high strung as he had previously, which had scared me considering that he had his gun.

I stepped up behind Bella to reiterate what I was about to say, "I would never hurt her, sir. I promise."

"She's already been hurt," he said, getting straight to the point.

_Ouch._

I tried to pull away from her and retreat. She would not let me.

Figures.

"Dad, enough! I already told you, that was me, not him. Now quit attacking him. I was the one that fell, I was the one who took down some innocent, or maybe not so innocent bystanders down on top of me. He didn't push me down, he didn't trample…."

Even she thought I was at fault.

"Exactly, he didn't, but just by being associated with him, he put you in that situation. I will not sit idly by and let anything like that happen to you or your sister again," he said as he walked a couple of steps forward and placed both of his arms on Bella's shoulder.

"Dad," Bella cried out.

I was so wrong for keeping her in this life. All three of us here knew this. Just her father and I were the only ones to admit it.

"Bella, just go with your dad. He's…right….." I interrupted and stepped away from Bella.

"Thank you, Edward," her dad said. Mr. Swan came up and put his arms around her shoulder and led her away from me.

I fell back and walked over to where my brothers were standing. I was expecting to see Alice and Rose, but they were no where to be found. The look on both of my brothers' faces led me to believe that they had a possible run in with Mr. Swan also. I watched as Bella entered the police cruiser and left with Rose and Alice.

"Goodbye, Bella."

Eleazar came over and grabbed me by the side of the arm as he spoke to all three of us, "are you ready to begin?

"Now or never," I answered.

He made his way over to the microphone and started. "Thank you for all of you coming today. The Cullen brothers have a statement to make, and if you could please be so kind as to keep your questions until the end," he said, turning around to get my oldest brother' s attention. "Emmett."

Emmett took a quick glance at Jasper and me. I nodded for him to start. "Thank you. I would like to make a statement on behalf of my brothers and myself," Emmett started off saying looking out into the crowd. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to read from it. "We, the Cullen Brothers, do in fact confirm that I am dating Rosalie Swan, Jasper is dating Alice Brandon, and Edward is dating Isabella Swan. Now we ask for our privacy, as well as theirs, and that you will please leave the girls alone," he put down the paper and started speaking off the script.

Okay, stick with the script you ass.

Whenever Emmett decided to go solo on these types of things, no good never came from it.

"They are not celebrities and did not ask for any of this. We have been in fact dating them since the night of our last concert in Seattle, almost three months ago, so you can all put all the speculation to rest. They are high school students, who are soon to be graduating here from Forks high school. They are bright, witty, beautiful young women who deserve the right to be left alone. They are not in the limelight, so leave them alone."

I rolled my eyes at him as he came back over to where Jasper and I were standing. Good thing he stopped talking, even though I was shocked as shit that he did not make an ass out of himself, or more importantly, us.

Eleazar stepped back up to the microphone. "Now if you have any questions the boys will be taking a couple of them, and please remember to be respectful."

Hands were going everywhere as soon as he told them that we were ready for questions.

Eleazar pointed to one of the men in the crowd. "Yes, you."

"General question, how have you all been able to keep your relationship under wraps for this long?" the man asked.

Emmett started chuckling. "If we told you that now you would all know our secrets. Sorry." He shrugged.

Another question came from the reporters lips, "Okay then, how serious would you say the relationships are?"

Jasper stepped up and said, "Very."

I internally cringed, but kept a smile plastered on my face. Very? Very? Even though it was the truth, no reason to tell them that.

Eleazar pointed to someone else out in the crowd.

"What is a typical date with the three of you?"

I watched as Emmett wanted to take this one. I just raised both of my brows at him so he would understand to keep it short and not to disclose too much. "We go to the movies, go out to eat, you know, the typical stuff."

Thank God, the imbecile didn't say anything about our sleepovers. I would doubt we would live much past our meeting with Chief Swan.

"Edward," one of the paparazzi said.

Crap! Couldn't they leave me out of this?

"Is it true that you and Bella broke up for a little while?" he finished.

Personal issues do not get a response from me.

I stepped up towards the microphone to answer. "No. We never broke up," I said and went back to my standard position.

"So, why would she run out from you at her prom then?" the reporter countered.

Cannot leave it alone can you. Keep pressing.

I know I seemed like a prick to them most of the time. Okay, all of the time, but they had tried to find every piece of dirt on us they could and smear our reputations publicly one too many times.

I was not going to dignify that question with an answer. I looked over to my brothers for some help. Emmett took the chance to shake things up a little. "Look at him, who wouldn't go running and screaming away from him."

Jerk. But his answer served its purpose.

"Edward, how is Bella feeling since her accident last weekend?" a sarcastic reporter asked.

They're going for blood now. They found a sore subject and were not going to let this one go.

They want an answer. Fine they'll get an answer, but I don't think they'll like it.

I stepped forward and grabbed the microphone. "She is fine, thank you. She would be even better if all of you would leave her alone," I said. Emmett pulled me back away from the microphone before I could continue on.

Man, and I was only getting started.

Eleazar stepped back up and seized the opportunity to end this before it got out of hand. "Thank you, no more questions." I was thankful that he put an end to this spectacle.

I watched as Jasper stepped forward to speak. "We would really be thankful to all of you if you would, please, quit harassing our girlfriends. My brothers and I have decided that those of you that honor our wishes will be rewarded with an early interview with us, preceding the release of our new album in the fall. Those that do not, well, lets just say they have their access to us permanently terminated. Thank you."

Short, sweet and to the point.

I could not of said it any better, even if they would have let me, which they would not have.

We left shortly after he finished and headed to our car that was waiting for us.

"That went better than I expected," Eleazar said after we were all inside.

I let out a jeering chuckle.

Could it have gone any worse? Well no one was shot, mauled or kidnapped. So I guess you could say it was an okay press conference.

"Do we have time for breakfast?" Emmett asked as he looked at his watch.

"How can you think of food at a time like this? We're going to see the chief in almost two hours," Jasper said. I was glad someone else was just as nervous about this as I was.

We pulled into a local diner and went in. I love older adults, they had no freaking idea who we were and so we were aloud to eat in peace.

"Hey, Edward," Eleazar said. "Can I talk to you a minute outside?"

I nodded and followed him out the door.

We were standing by the car. "What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you had given anymore thought to the movie role that you were offered. They really needed a decision like a week ago. I was holding them off until I had a chance to talk to you about this in person," he explained.

Had I thought about it?

_Not really._

"With everything that has all been going on, I really had not given it much thought," I said as I crossed my arms and leaned up against the vehicle.

"Well I think this would be the absolute best time for you. You have some time off still and you would still be able to finish the album with your brothers. They said they would work around your schedule and let you…" he said before I interrupted him.

"If I did, I would want to get started on it soon," I said.

Maybe if I left for a while, Bella would be better off; safer somehow. This would allow for some of the attention to maybe die off and let her life get back to normal before starting school at U.C.L.A. in the fall. I would still want her to live at the mansion, since I would still be home from time to time, but maybe if she could see for herself that she was better off without me. That I would only hurt her…..

"Is it a go?" he asked, the smile on his face very evident.

"Make the call," I told him as I walked back into the restaurant to watch Emmett pig out.

________________________________________________________________

Almost two hours later, after both Jasper and myself watched Emmett devour his food, we were all waiting on the hospital parking lot for Chief Swan. About five minutes later, he pulled in.

Mr. Swan got out of the car and headed over in our direction. "Thank you boys for meeting me here."

"No problem, sir," Emmett replied.

"Now I think you probably have an inkling to why I asked the three of you to meet me here?" the chief said as he took off his belt that held his side arm.

I was very thankful for that.

"Now Jasper, is it?" he said, directing his attention to my elder brother. Jasper nodded.

"Jasper, now I am speaking on behalf of Mr. Brandon, Alice's dad, when I am talking also. But Emmett and Edward, shit," he said and shook his head. "Actually all three of you, I want you to leave the girls alone."

I internally groaned. This was the last thing that I wanted, shit, needed to hear right now. I looked at both of my brothers who seemed just as unsettled about his words as I.

There was a heavy silence that was evident. All three of us had no freaking idea what to say.

If we concede, then we lose the girls.

If we challenge, then we piss off daddy dearest and will most likely lose the girls.

From the looks on their faces they understood this also.

"Now boys, it's not that I think that you are bad, or mean or anything like that, but after what happened last weekend with Bella," Mr. Swan said, looking straight at me with the Bella remark.

Rub it in why don't you.

I think he already did.

He continued, "I think that it would be for the best if you all stayed away from them. It has been a madhouse around here since then, and I think that it's all a little overwhelming for them. They can't even go to school for Christ's sake. Now I know that you all care for them deeply, shit even a blind man could see how much you care for them, but if you really want what is best for them, then please, do me a favor and leave them be."

Did he know what he was asking?

He wanted me to leave her be. I had already tried that and failed miserably. I don't know if I could do that again.

He stood there and waited for a response, as he glared at the three of us.

Expecting.

It was my oldest brother that finally broke through. "Mr. Swan, with all due respect sir, I don't think that I will be able to do that. I love her."

"Emmett, is it?" the chief asked. "I understand that you think that you have very strong feelings for my daughter, but son, don't you think that you are a little too young to be falling in love?"

"But sir," Emmett said before getting cut off by Jasper.

"Mr. Swan, I, I mean we all, want what is best for all three of those girls, but I am in love with Alice, and neither hell or high water is going to keep me away from her," Jasper said as he tried to stay cool and collected.

Mr. Swan brought his palm up to support his forehead, which was now hanging low. "Son, do you have something to say?" he said. His question was directed at me.

"I am in love with Bella, sir. And I know that she feels the same way. I don't know how to convince you that what happened to Bella will never happen again. We have hired extra security just for the girls. They will be stationed with them here in Forks to guarantee their safety. And for as long as they need protection they will be there," I said. I felt like I was baring my soul to my girlfriend's father.

_You kinda just did._

Little did he know that I was planning on abiding by his wishes for a short while, but that was for Bella's benefit, not mine. I could care less about doing a movie, shit I wanted to be on a beach with my girlfriend, not worrying about anyone or anything. But that was too selfish of me.

He walked around in circles for a couple of moments. He was quiet the whole time, except for the couple of times I heard a couple of jumbled whispers coming from his mouth. He was conversing with himself.

He stepped back over to where the three of us were standing. "What happens if and when you break up, they will still be followed or stalked? What then?" he asked.

Fair question.

"I mean what I said, sir, for as long as they need protection. Even if they were to break up with us, they will continue to have protection. We understand the type of people that will be following them, we have to deal with it every day of our lives. But you must understand, and I know that I am speaking for all of us, when we tell you that we cannot be without them, and we will do everything under the sun to ensure their safety and happiness," I explained.

Even when I would be gone, I expected her to be protected, even more so. But i was hoping that she would be safer if I was out of her life.

I let out a large gust of air from my lungs after I finished and looked to my brothers for support. Emmett and Jasper both nodded their heads and offered me a small smile.

"I don't know. You have given me a lot to think about. Can you please just stay away from them for a week," he said and noticed the sudden frowns evident on our faces. "A few days or so. Just let things die down around here. It's so bad they probably can't even finish out their senior year, especially after your little stunt today," Mr. Swan said.

"We were just trying to get them to lay off the girls, sir," Emmett said.

Mr. Swan smiled a genuine, no shit honest, smile and said, "I know. You boys have the girls best intentions at heart, but maybe it would do all of you some good to take a step back and think about everything. Now I must get going. If I am late for dinner, Renee will ….well you know." He gave us all a brief nod and left to get in his cruiser and left the parking lot.

It had started to rain a little and we continued to all stand there, not caring one bit about getting wet. I leaned up against the car and thought about everything that was said. Jasper received a phone call and walked away from the car, leaving me there with Emmett.

"Well, I guess things could have been worse," he said and shrugged as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I pushed it off and scooted down a bit so he could make use of the sedentary vehicle.

"How could it have been worse? He wants us to stay away from them." I gave him a scowl.

Emmett started to laugh. "He could have arrested us, you know."

Jasper walked back over before I could respond to Emmett.

"Great news, guys," he said, beaming. "I just got off the phone with Kate."

Ummm, was that supposed to mean something?

"Yes, my brother. That is defiantly good news," Emmett said as he reached out to punch knuckles with Jasper.

I missed something.

I gave both of them a perplexed look. "Care to bring me up to speed, guys?"

"Bella hasn't told you anything?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She tells me lots of things. What exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh man, she hasn't told him," Emmett said, bellowing.

Jerk.

"Yeah, I noticed," Jasper added and let out a small chuckle.

I crossed my arms and gave them a dirty look. "Tell me now."

"Okay, okay. They are moving out on Friday," Jasper said before getting broken off by Emmett.

"Friday, that soon?" Emmett asked, before I could start with my list of questions.

Jasper nodded. He looked over at me and was expecting my questions.

"Will one of you tell me what in the hell is going on?" I seethed.

Emmett stepped over and slapped me in my shoulder. "I can't believe she didn't tell you." He started to laugh after he finished abusing me.

That's gonna hurt.

"Emmett, get the….." I started to say, attacking him, until Jasper interrupted me.

"Edward, Bella, Alice and Rose are moving out next Friday, after their graduation," he explained.

Their what?

"Why would they do that?" I asked. I had talked to Bella briefly about coming with me to L.A. when she started school in the fall, but so soon? And with me being gone, she was moving out so she would be able to see me.

_Crap!_

"They wanted to get a place anyway , so I had Kate call and pull a few strings so they could use the penthouse that we use in Seattle," Jasper said, looking totally satisfied with himself.

Seattle, Seattle. Oh shit. She was going to move there to be close to me.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked. "I thought you would be happy to hear this. And then in the fall they will be moving in with us down to L.A.. Hey, Jasper, have you heard anything on their acceptance yet?"

"As a matter of fact, Kate just found out late last night that all three of them were accepted. And they will have a new wing in the art's department named after the three of us." Jasper said.

______________________________________________________________

Later on that evening, we were all back home. The whole ride home was filled with talk about the girls move, our album and upcoming tour. We were talking about having Mom go down to the mansion in Los Angeles to do some renovations before the girls would move in. After a quick dinner, I headed up to my room and took out my phone that had been ringing the whole afternoon.

I knew who it was.

_Bella._

It was not that I was ignoring her. Okay, okay I was, but I was, shit we all said that we would honor her father's wishes for right now and stay away from them, at least until they graduated next Friday. All of us said we were going to that no matter what.

I leaned back and collapsed on my bed as I started to read all the messages that she had left. All of them had the same words.

Call me. I luv u-B.

How was I going to tell her that I was leaving?

I had no freaking idea.

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Remember to help your fellow reviewer and leave me a review!!**


	35. Anouncement

Hello everyone!!! I wanted to let you know a couple of things:

First, the next chapter of Cullen Brothers is with my Beta now, so you will be getting it shortly. Marital Bliss's next chapter will be broken up into two possibly three chapters.

(Its Edward's POV- and he has a lot to say!!!)

Second, thanks to all of you, my story has made it to the next round of voting.

If you could be so kind again and go vote that would be excellent.

It is called :The Epic T-Rated Contest. I have submitted my story, **My Protectors**. Please

Go on my profile for the link to vote/ or it is on Bronzehairedgirl620's profile:

**HTTP//**(DOT)**WWW**(DOT)**FANFICTION**(DOT)**NET**/**U/1421467/BRONZEHAIRED620**.

Thanks again for all of your support!

Patty (acemckean)

P.S. Please do not leave any reviews for this, so I can put the next chapter here.


	36. Graduation!

Okay everyone. Thank you for having patience with me and this story. Between going on vacation and school, my writing has taken a temporary backseat, but soon that will all change and I will be able to update on at least a weekly (if not more, if reviews are phenomenal) basis.

**Sorry for the couple of announcements concerning voting for my story. I appreciate all of you that took time to read and vote for the story. Anywho- I made it to round two and would appreciate if all of you would please help me out, once again, by going to my profile and going on to the link to vote yet again.**

Many kudos to my Beta, Twilightmommyof4girls. My mistakes were many this chapter and I appreciate all the time you took in fixing all my literal f-ups. I can tell that I had not written anything in a few weeks because my grammar goes bunk. Sorry Sara. You are the greatest. So please go read her story, Searching. It is listed under my favorites.

To settle the controversy, everyone who was a little peeved that Edward is thinking about leaving Bella. It is going to happen eventually, (just like New Moon) so please quit hating and understand for the story to progress and the two of them to realize that they are meant to be together...... I will not go into it any further, the only one who gets to be privy to that info is my Beta. Sorry.

**BUT...But, I was thinking of starting a thread over on twilighted to discuss the story, since I am finding that a lot of you are PMing me with questions. so here is the deal....I have already started writing the next chapter, that I hope to have posted by Friday. Let me know if you think I should start a thread or not? (If you say not-it won't hurt my feelings, really. I have 5 stories that I am currently doing-not all on here)**

**Review and let me know and I will send you a snipit of the next chapter on Wednesday. I am not to the point of the chapter that I think is preview worthy!!!!**

Thanks y-all!!

Patty

* * *

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

For the rest of the school year the three of us were 'allowed' to stay home and finish out our classes from home. We took all of our finals from the confines of our kitchen table with our mother and father supervising the whole thing. Too bad that they were such upstanding people. It did not allow for the tiniest transgression, or help, from anyone, or anything.

My mother finally left us for a little while on Wednesday, which allowed for Rose and me to get some packing done. Unfortunately, both of us were scared to tell either one of our parents that we were moving out.

I was so dreading that conversation.

And so was Rose.

How do we tell your parents that both of us are moving out? And that the main reason was that so you could spend more time with your boyfriend without the constant negativity from them. It was not only that, add to the fact that both Rose and I needed to get out on our own, spread our wings, as some might say.

Alice was already packed and had Kate moving her things, mainly her clothes, over to the penthouse later that evening. She came over here on Thursday, after both of my parents left, and helped us with the rest of our things. We had to leave some things as to not to seem suspicious or anything. All that we needed was our mother finding out ,telling our father, and with my luck, he would arrest us or something, or try to hold us here in our rooms against our will. I knew deep down he would never do that, but regardless, I never wanted to hurt either one of them.

Rose was crabbier than ever! I had no idea if it was from not seeing Emmett last weekend, since they were busy trying to record some songs for their upcoming album, maybe going to college this fall, or if it was from moving away from Mom and Dad.

I knew it was not the last one.

Last week, all she had talked about was the move, but this week, she was quiet, bitchy, and distant. If you asked her anything, she would bite your head off. Who knows maybe aunt flo came early or something?

Now I knew that we were all a little on edge. Every time that any of us had talked to our respective boyfriends, it was always the same thing, 'I miss you, I love you, I gotta go.' I was starting to get a little worried, but I was a little relieved that I was not the only one.

I don't think any of the boys understood how big of a leap this was for any of us. Not only were we moving so we could spend more time with them over the summer, but all three of us girls were going to be moving in with them this fall. I was rather nervous about that part. Edward and I had not crossed that line in our relationship, but I kind of had an inkling that we would be moving closer to that someday. We had talked a little about it and I was shocked to find out that he was still a virgin. You would think that a big shot celebrity like him would have been with at least a couple of girls.

I was also still in possession of my v-card. That was the majority of the reason that Jake and I broke up. He wanted sex, I was no where near ready and so he went to a slut that apparently was more than ready.

But that was all in the past now.

Here, standing in the middle of Rose's bedroom were the three of us girls, putting our gowns on over our dresses that Alice had purchased for this very occasion. This would be the first time that any of us would be seeing our boyfriends since last weeks press conference, and we all wanted to put something extra into our appearances for them.

I bent down to pick up some bobby pins to hold Rose's cap in place. I pulled her hair taunt and started to put the pin in place.

"Ow, Bella," she said as she pulled away from me, grabbing her head where I was previously trying to work. "That freaking hurt," she screamed the last part as she made her way into the hall bathroom, slamming door.

Alice gave me a glance and started shaking her head in disbelief. "She must have the worst case of P.M.S. that I've ever seen."

"Tell me about it. No one can even look at her, or she just freaking goes off. You should have heard her go off on our dad last night when he only said that her new hair cut looked nice. She said, 'nice, nice, that's all you have to say is nice', and then ran to her room, behaving just as she did with me, just now."

Alice stepped up to the mirror and fixed her cap and started to touch up her lip gloss. "Well, all I have to say is that she better knock off this bullshit because I am not putting up with her crap all day. This should be a happy, wonderful day, not one filled with a bitch who is hell bent on making everyone one else's just as miserable as hers."

I had to admit, the pixie sure knew how to get to the point.

"Don't you girls look beautiful," my mother said, interrupting our little tirade of Rose's behavior.

We both plastered fake smiles to appease her.

"Where's Rose?"

"Oh, she had to use the restroom before we left," Alice said, and looked over to me for support.

"Okay, well I'll just tell her that we are ready to leave as soon as you all are ready," my mother said before she left us in peace and headed down the hall to check on Rose.

I turned to face Alice before I whispered, "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"You're going to miss her, them?" she said.

"Why wouldn't I? What did your dad say when you told him?" I asked as I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable.

"Nothing yet. I haven't told him," she said sheepishly.

"Alice," I scolded her. She hardly ever saw her dad, but to not even tell him, considering that he had been a little unsure if he was going to be in town for the event.

She raised her head slightly and then looked at me through the mirror. "I know, I know. I will. If he doesn't show up today then I'll call him. I promise," she said then raised both hands to show me that no fingers were crossed.

I laughed at her shenanigans. "Come on, we better get going. Lord knows all the people already stationed there are awaiting our arrival," I said and raised up my chin with a feigned pride.

Once we were all safely buckled in my mother's sedan, we made our way to the school. But we were not alone.

To the front was a car with at least two, if not more, bodyguards and the same with our rear. The others were probably already at the auditorium awaiting our arrival and the Cullen boys.

****************

It only took a couple of minutes to get to school, and the circus of media that was there to cover the event was still unbelievable. You would have thought that a dinky little school, like Forks High, would have only maybe only received local coverage from the town journal, but there were several news crews, some more noticeable names and at least two dozen photographers that my dad's men were holding off in the parking lot. My dad pulled around the back of the auditorium and let the four of us women out so he could hide us from the vultures. We all told him thanks and exited the car.

Alice looped her arms between Rose and me, as she placed herself in the middle. "Are we ready to get this over to begin the rest of our lives, girls?" she said as she put an extra bounce in her step.

"If you mean, am I ready to quit seeing the skank twins and the creepers, like Mike and Tyler, everyday for nine months out of the year… than yes," I said as I looked over at Rose, who still wore a scowl on her face.

My father came up to our rear, as most of our security led the way into the hall. A few of them took up the posts as each one of the four possible exits. You would think that we were royalty or the President's family or something with the way that they guarded us.

As soon as we all walked in, I searched the vast crowd in search of Edward, who promised that he would be here. After a few anxious glances, I finally spotted Felix and Demetri, who winked and pointed to the three boys' position near the back of the auditorium.

When I locked eyes with Edward, all my anxieties and fears melted away in an instant. Any second thoughts that I had concerning our move were lost and all I could think of was him, him and I together, him and I in love.

And that's all I wanted.

He blew me an air kiss, as Emmett moved into view, insinuating for me to get Rose's attention. I hit Rose's arm and nodded for her to look over at Emmett, as we were walking to our row. She looked over at him, and in an instant ignored his glance and peered her head forward, directing her attention towards the stage.

I looked over at him and shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before we were seated. We had the unfortunate luck as to be seated next to Jessica Stanley. Alice continued on toward the front row and waved to both of us before she positioned her short fame into the seat.

I turned around a couple of times and tried to seem inconspicuous, since my parents were seated only a couple of rows behind us, and catch a glance at my gorgeous boyfriend's face, who once he finally caught my gaze after a few failed attempts, gave me a playful wink, which satisfied my need, for now.

The music started playing, signaling for all of us seniors to retreat to the back of the room and march forward with the sounds of Pomp and Circumstance, choreographing all of our movements.

I smiled and looked over at my boyfriend and his brothers, my parents and then just concentrated at not falling in my heels, that Alice demanded I wear. Once everyone one was in their row, we all sat and waited for the principal to start with the ceremonies.

Rose started grumbling about something that I was unable to decipher. "What is your problem?" I asked her as our Valedictorian, Eric Yorkie, took the stage to deliver his speech.

She stayed quiet for a few moments, as she fiddled with a stray string that was hanging from the arm of her robe. I nudged her and then she whispered, "I can't do this."

She can't do what?

Graduate?

Move out?

What?

"Can't do what, Rose?" I whispered.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here. I can't do this anymore, with him." She looked over at me when she finished her statement, her eyes small and pleading.

I took an inquiring look at her and realized she was serious. She seemed bothered, solemn, unhappy. But why would she be unhappy with Emmett? That man would give her the sun and the universe combined if he could. He loved her and I thought that she loved him.

"Rose, what's wrong? Did he do or say something wrong? If he did, I'm sure…"

"Bella," she whispered before a tear started to fall from the corner of her right eye. "Please not now. Just let me get through this, please," she finished off, her voice pleading.

"Okay," I said. I would drop it for now, but later on, that was a different matter, entirely.

About fifteen or so minutes later, they started with presenting the diplomas. When they got to Alice's, my sister and I both stood and clapped for her. You could also hear the ruckus at our rear, and my parents of course, beamed with pride at their surrogate daughter's name being called. I sat back down and waited for Ben's and our names to be called. I was completely content before someone had to open their big ass mouth.

"So, Bella," Jessica said as she leaned in to make sure no one but Rose and I could hear her. "What did the three of you have to do to land them?"

_Bitch._

"Nothing that you are thinking. Just our looks and our personalities. Some of us," I started to say as I looked over at Rose, who was fuming. "Don't have to spread our legs to keep a man interested."

And with that, she huffed and crossed her arms, pouting. I started to chuckle and shot a look over at Rose, who was visibly upset. I hope that she did not take any stock in what Jessica was asking.

"Rose?"

"I can't. I can't do this," she said as she stood and left her seat, going up the main center walkway to exit the building.

I looked back at my parents and shook my head at my father, who wanted to run after her.

I was stunned by her sudden actions, to say the least, and wondered what I should do?

Wait for them to call my name and hers and collect both of our diplomas?

Ignore Rose's antics, and chuck it off to a bad ass case of P.M.S.?

Or run after her right now?

I made the decision to collect both of our diplomas and head out the side entrance in the hopes of finding her and finding out what in the hell was going on.

The row before us was called, so I stood up with everyone else around me and headed up to the side of the stage.

"Jessica Stanley," the Principle called out.

This was it. It would be official. No more freaking hell they like to call high school.

"Isabella Swan." My name was called out and I walked towards the center of the stage and was handed my diploma. I heard Alice down front, whistling and cheering, and also my parents and my boyfriend, in addition to his brothers, sounded all about the auditorium.

"Rosalie Swan." My sister's name was called and I stayed where I was, shrugging and taking her diploma as well. I motioned to Alice to come to the side of the stage, so both of us could go after Rose.

She scurried over to my side and asked, "Where's Rose?"

"She got upset and ran out. We need to go find her and find out what in the hell is going on," I explained as we went up the right hand side to go to the rear entrance doors, where Rose had earlier exited.

As we walked past the boys, I noticed that they were one shy. Emmett was missing. Evidently he must have seen Rose's escape and followed her. I shot Edward and apologetic glance and he smiled hesitantly in response.

"Where are you going?" Jasper called out to us as we passed by.

"No where. Just stay there," Alice instructed him and rushed forward.

Once they were out of earshot she asked, "Did she say anything?"

"All she kept saying was 'I can't, I can't'. I have no idea. Maybe she meant not moving, or….shit, I don't know."

Once we opened the doors, I gave a quick nod to Demetri and another bodyguard that was standing watch and pointed up the walkway to where a fountain was. As we got closer, I heard raised voices, mainly Rose's.

"Just leave me alone, please. I told you, I can't do this anymore," Rose said.

Alice and I stopped dead in our tracks and stayed in the shadows of the building, watching, observing.

Emmett reached forward and tried to pull Rose into him. "Baby, stop. Talk to me, please don't do this."

She stayed out of his reach and walked over to the fountain and kept her back to him. "If you care for me at all, then please just let me go. It's…." she said and then you could hear the strain in her voice. "Over. It's for the best. Please." She turned around to face him and wiped a couple of tears off of her face. She stormed off past the back of the building and headed towards the auditorium.

Emmett stood there for a minute or so and then walked over to the fountain, sitting down off to the side and slumping forward. He put his head in his hands, and started to shake. The light from the sun, that was now starting to settle, bounced subtle reflections off the water that mirrored his face.

This was not good.

Alice went up to his side and started to talk to him. I heard the conversation as I started to walk up. I did not know if I was supposed to run after Rose, or comfort Emmett. Never the less, I needed to know what all went down between the two.

"What happened?" Alice asked as she leaned up against the fountain.

"I have no idea. After she ran out, I came out after her to make sure she was okay. When I came up to her, she started yelling at me to get my hands off her. Next thing I know, she's telling me that she can't be with me anymore, that it's not fair. Then she says it's over. I don't know what I did," Emmett said as he finished off, shaking his head back and forth.

Alice reached up and started to rub his back. "I don't think it's you, Emmett. She has been like this for the past couple of days. I don't know if it was not seeing you last weekend, or her hardly talking to you, but…"

"That wasn't my, I mean our idea," he said and looked up at me with begging eyes. "You have to understand, we were only doing what we were told to do."

I finally entered the conversation. "What do you mean by, 'only doing what you were told to do'?

"Oh shit. I can't even do that right. You were never supposed to find out. He is going to hate me if he finds out."

He?

"Who? Who is he?" Alice asked.

Emmett looked down at the ground and started to shake his head back and forth again. When he did look up, he looked at Alice, and not me.

He just told me, even if he never said the words.

My dad.

I could not freaking believe he would do this.

"My dad. Right, Emmett?" I said and looked over to Alice.

Emmett stared right at me. "Yes."

"I cannot believe this, him, whatever," I seethed out and walked around in a circle, pulling my cap off and flinging it off into the distance.

"Bella, you need to understand," Emmett started to say before I interrupted him.

"Screw understanding. I don't care. He has meddled in my life for the last time as far as I am concerned."

"He had to have a reason, Bella. Your dad wouldn't just do that for nothing," Alice said, trying to calm me down.

"I really don't give a shit right now. We have more pressing issues to attend to, like figuring out what is freaking going on with Rose. I will deal with my father later. Emmett, I am sorry for everything, and I will find out what is going on with Rose. Now Alice and I need to go find her. Tell Edward and Jasper that we will call them later on tonight," I said as I grabbed Alice's arm to pull her with me.

"Are you guys going to Seattle tonight?" he asked as we had already begun to walk away.

"I don't know, it all depends on Rose, " I said, turning around to see him once more for the evening. "It will all work out. I promise." I ran back to him once more and gave him a hug, trying to convey my sincerity. "I promise," I whispered in his ear before I broke away.

"Thank you, Bella. Please tell her that I love her," he said sheepishly.

"She knows, she knows."

And I knew that she did.

Now off to find my big sister, and find out what was up her ass.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**Remember review-twilighted yes or no!!!**


	37. Announcement Only

Hello everyone!!! I wanted to let you know a couple of things:

This is an announcement to let you know that my story, My Protectors has made it to the final round, so if you could all be so kind and to go vote one last time for the story!!! (please)

Second, thanks to all of you, my story has made it to the next round of voting.

If you could be so kind again and go vote that would be excellent.

It is called :The Epic T-Rated Contest. I have submitted my story, **My Protectors**. Please

Go on my profile for the link to vote/ or it is on Bronzehairedgirl620's profile:

**HTTP//**(DOT)**WWW**(DOT)**FANFICTION**(DOT)**NET**/**U/1421467/BRONZEHAIRED620**.

Thanks again for all of your support!

Patty (acemckean)

P.S. Please do not leave any reviews for this, so I can put the next chapter here.

**Sorry if you have already read this, it has been brought to my attention that I needed to disclose this as an anouncement, rather than an chapter (sorry, was a little rushed inbetween homework today-won't happen again).**

**If you are reading this from Marital Bliss or The Cullen Brothers, the next chapter is next up!!! Yeah!!  
**


	38. Chapter 38After!

**Thanks for everyone's patience!!**

**Props to Twilightmommyof4girls for her big time betaing skills!!! I think somehow I am becoming dumber with each chapter I write. Thanks, Sara, you keep me on track!!!-She's listed under my favorites!!!  
**

**My Protectors has made iot to the final round of voting!!! Please head over to my profile for the link to vote.**

**All praise to God and Stephanie Meyer for creating wonderful characters!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Alice and I found Rose in the auditorium, standing with our parents and Mr. Brandon, who had evidently shown up for the finale of the ceremonies.

We both stopped and took off our gowns before we approached the group.

Mr. Brandon was the one that noticed us first. "Alice, Bella, where did you two run off to? I get here just in time to see you both get your diplomas and then none of you go back to your seats?"

"Ummmm," Alice sounded as she looked over at me for some explanation that would satisfy all the parents, who seemed to be a little too inquisitive for any one of our likings.

I recovered quickly. I looked right at Rose, wondering if I would get a rise out of her. "We went to make sure that Rose was alright."

Her face stayed calm. "Why wouldn't I be? I just went out to get some air is all. It was a little stuffy in here tonight, wouldn't you say?" she said as she looked at our mother and started to fan her self to emphasize her statement.

I flashed Alice a conflicted look.

What do we do?

Do we tell our parents, now, that we are moving out?

Do I go off on my dad for trying to control my life, yet again?

"Girls," my mother said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We all thought it would be nice if we went out for a celebratory dinner. What do you think?" Her eyes got huge with the final part. You could see the happiness on her face.

My dad looked over my way and smiled. I wanted nothing more than to smack the crap out of him.

Smug Jerk. He knew what he did.

I kept the lines of my face unyielding and placed a fake smile, for all to witness, on my lips.

I looked back in the direction of where the boys had been sitting and watched as Emmett was talking to them. Jasper and Edward looked in our direction. Rose must have noticed and kept her face poised. I bit my lip and Edward shook his head in understanding. He placed his hand up to his face and made a gesture for me to call him later. I smiled as he mouthed 'I love you'.

"Sure," I said as I looked over to Alice. I basically confirmed that our plans had indeed changed.

"Okay," Alice added, sounding defeated.

It was almost ten by the time that the six of us had finished all eating. Alice told us to come over later and we would celebrate by having a slumber party filled with ice cream, music, makeovers, the usual pre-Cullen boys fare.

By the time that we arrived home, most of the press was gone and my father instructed our security of our possible plans for the evening. I went upstairs and started packing a couple of items for tonight's festivities. There was a knock at my door.

"Yeah," I said with my back to the door.

"Bella," Rose said as she walked into my room, grabbing a teddy bear off my rocker and held it while she started to rock back and forth. "Can you tell Alice that I'm sorry?"

I zipped up my bag and sat down on the corner of my bed. "Sorry for what?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That I'm not coming over tonight."

"Rose, why?" I said and gave her an dissatisfied look. My eyes slanted and arms crossed my chest in defiance at her words.

She closed her eyes and exhaled, loudly. "I need to be alone," she said and started to shake her head slightly. "I need to think."

I walked over to her side and kneeled next to the rocker. "Rose, what is wrong? You need to talk to me," I said as I forcibly stopped her chair that was still moving back and forth. "What happened with Emmett?"

"You heard. I ended it."

I looked at her to try to understand her intentions. She stared at me and did not flinch one it. "But why?"

She stood up and tried to get past me. She almost knocked me down in her attempt, but I balanced myself against the bed. "Rose, stop."

"Rose, Bella," my mother yelled from downstairs.

I gave Rose a stern look first and then answered, "What?"

"Do you want me or your dad to drive the both of you over to…" she started to say.

"You," I screamed back. There was no way in hell that daddy dearest was getting anywhere near me, unless I wanted to be charged with homicide or something.

"Okay, well we need to get going," she said as her voice crawled closer to my room. She must have rounded the railing and started to head up to where we were.

"We'll be right down," I answered.

"Oh, no we won't," my sister said and settled her derriere on my bed, scooting my bag on to the floor with her left foot.

Comfortable much?

"Don't think so, Sis. Get your ass up now," I threatened and head out into the hall to her room and grab a couple of things for her also.

"Bella, stop," she screamed at me just as I was entering her room.

I went over to her top dresser drawer to retrieve a set of pajamas for tonight and that's when I found an unexpected box right underneath her top pair.

I held up the box when she entered the room and showed her that I was on to her little secret. "Looks like you have some explaining to do."

"Be…" she said before she was interrupted.

"Girls, let's go," our mom said from right outside Rose's room.

"I'm not going," Rose said, whispering.

I placed the item in her overnight bag, but first waved the item back and forth for good measure. "Yes, you are."

I opened a couple more drawers and collected the rest of her things. I threw the bag at her. "Let's go. We don't want to keep Mom waiting, do we?"

Rose groaned in response.

About five minutes later we pulled up in Alice's driveway. There were two security guards walking the perimeter and two in the car behind us.

Looks like we can't get into a whole lot of trouble tonight.

Both Rose and I hurried out of the car. Alice was standing at the open door in a cute pair of Tinker Bell p.j.'s that Rose and I bought for her birthday.

"Bye, girls. Call me in the morning," our mother called out. She started pointing her finger at Rose, Alice and me. "Stay out of trouble, please."

"Yes, Mom," all three of us called out, almost in unison.

"Mwah, love you." She blew us all a kiss and said before putting the car in reverse.

We all waved as we headed inside the house.

Rose and I sat down our bags in the family room that was already prepped for this evenings festivities.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he'll be home later. He said he had to go see about something, if you get what I mean," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

I looked over at Rose and raised my eyebrows. "I wonder how long that has been going on."

"You and me both," Alice said as she came back into the room, toting a gallon of cookies and cream ice cream, chocolate syrup and three spoons.

"So, I take it, this is something new?" Rose asked and grabbed the chocolate sauce out of Alice's hands.

"Very," Alice answered.

I formed my mouth and made a small 'o' sound escape my lips.

"Yeah," Alice said. She looked pissed about tonight's sudden turn of events. "But enough with my dad's bullshit. What I want to know is what in the hell is your problem, Rose?"

Now I had two options here:

First, I could help my sister out, by stepping in on her account, and make this whole discussion go a whole lot smoother for her.

Or, I could sit back and watch her squirm, sweat it out a little. Watch the show as she tried to talk her way out of this one.

So what did I do?

I grabbed the gallon of unopened ice cream, snatched the syrup form my sister and proceeded to drizzle the sauce all over. Once I was satisfied with what would soon be my caloric intake, I grabbed a spoon and dug in as I sat back on the sofa and watched the events unfold.

As the heavenly, but oh so bad, substance hit my tongue, I closed my eyes and relished in the taste.

I wonder if everything tastes this good with chocolate on it?

Hmmmm, I wonder.

"Bella," Rose shouted at me.

"What?"

"A little help please," she said, with her hands on her hips.

Like this is my problem?

"Help, you want help?"

"Yes. Please," she seethed.

Well the box does explain a lot.

"Okay," I said as I got up and made my way over to her bag and unzipped the top. I grabbed the box, that was at the top of the bag and tossed it to Alice.

She nearly dropped it, since she was not expecting to be playing catch in her family room.

She looked at for a second, and then at Rose. Rose looked elsewhere, so Alice placed her gaze on me. I shook my head and started to smile.

"Uh, huh," I said.

"Rosalie Swan, what are you doing with a pregnancy test? I didn't even know you and Emmett had sex yet," Alice fussed and dropped the item onto the floor like she could catch 'it' just from holding the box.

Rose sat down and put her hands up to cover her face. "What am I going to do?"

"So are you….pregnant?" I asked.

"Um, Bella, the box looks opened to me, so what do you think?" Alice said as she bent over to collect the box that she discarded on the floor.

"I took one test and it said positive. I don't know, I was kinda hoping that I would take the second one and it would say something different," she said now looking up at both Alice and myself.

"Like?" I asked.

"You know….the false negative thingy or something. I was going to wait a couple of days and then take the test again."

"Okay, so when is 'a couple of days'?" Alice asked as she handed the package back to its rightful owner, Rose.

"Yesterday."

"That's it," Alice said as she pulled Rose up to a standing position. "Your coming with me, missy. I want to know, and I want to know now," she finished off saying as she dragged her to the first floor bathroom.

"Alice," Rose said. "I really don't want to do this now, please?"

"What did I just tell you. Now get in there and pee on the damn stick already, or whatever you have to do," Alice answered in response.

"Ugh," Rose said and slammed the door.

"No wonder why she has been such a," Alice started to say. "B-i-t-c-h."

"I heard that," Rose said. The sound reverberating through the door.

"Well it's true," Alice said as Rose opened the door and came out. "So?"

"I don't know yet. It says to wait three minutes," Rose answered.

"Okay then. Well in three minutes we'll know if it will be okay for you to continue to shop for a size four, or if we'll be replacing your whole wardrobe for a while."

"Alice," Rose sighed and went to go over on to the couch to wait.

I looked down at my watch and took note of the time. I had no idea how these things worked. Who knew if you didn't look at it at the precise time what in the hell might happen to it.

Three minutes to go….

"So, I take it, this is the reason that you and Emmett were fighting tonight?" I asked as I came into the room and leaned up against the wall.

Rose had tears coming down her face. She reached up and wiped a couple away and breathed in sharply through her nose, causing it to have a rattling sound. "Yes. But he knows nothing. And he won't know anything. Do you understand?" she said to both Alice and me.

Alice came up right next to her and sat down, as she patted on her back lightly. "What do you mean, like if this is just a scare, don't worry I won't," she said looking over at me for approval for what she was about to say. "We won't say anything. Right, Bella?"

"Right."

"I don't think you understand. Either way. Emmett never finds out," Rose said, her face stern and set.

How would he not find…oh no.

Two minutes to go….

I stepped in a little closer to where the two of them were situated. "Rose, if you are, what are you thinking about doing?" I asked.

She started to sob uncontrollably. "I don't know. I don't know. This is not supposed to be happening. I am only eighteen freaking years old. What in the hell am I going to do with a baby at my age? I'm going to college this fall and ugh," she cried out.

"Rose, honey," Alice said, trying to console her. "It will be fine. It will all work out. You'll see. Emmett will…'

Rose stood up and fisted her hands at her sides. She was crying at full force now. "I told you, Emmett is not to know anything. Do you know what this would do to him, to his career, their image. He'd hate me, and the baby. No, no, I can't and I won't ruin his life. If it is, it is. It will be my mistake and not his. I will not ruin his life too," she cooed.

No wonder why she had been a total basket case the past couple of days. If I was faced with the same problem, I don't know….

One minute……

"Rose, you didn't get into this mess all by yourself," Alice said, challenging.

"Yeah, and when did all 'this' happen anyway? Were you late or I don't know," I said trying to pull some type of consequential thought into this conversation.

"I know that," she said to Alice. "Don't you freaking think I know that, especially now. And I don't know what happened. We were careful."

"When, Rose, when did this all take place?" I said as I went over to calm her down.

"The night of your talent show. Edward went home, and so that just left Emmett and I at his hotel room and yeah," she finished off saying, turning her head not to look at either one of us.

"Rosalie Swan, you little hussy," Alice said and let out a little chuckle for good measure.

"I know. Believe me I know."

I looked down at my watch….Times up.

"Well I don't know about either one of you, but I want to go see if I'm going to be an aunt, so if you'll….." I said but was cut off.

"No you don't. I'm going in first," Alice said, sprinting past me to make it to the bathroom.

Rose followed right after her and pushed both of out of the way. "Excuse me. I think I, of all people should get to look at it first."

Both Alice and I both held up our hands in defeat. Rose went over and picked up the stick. She looked at it for a couple of moments.

"Well?" Alice said, not being able to be patient any longer.

Rose held up the stick for both of us to see two pink lines. "I don't know what I am going to do. Let alone what I am going to say to Mom and Dad."

"I take it that's a yes, you're going to be a mom?" Alice asked, shrugging her shoulders.

I swat at her arm. "Yes, Dummy. Rose is going to be a mom."

* * *

**Remember to review and go vote!!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone. Sorry this has taken as long as it has. Life has became very complicated to say the least (i'll explain in further chapters)**

**Anywho, this is more of a filler chapter- I really hate them, but was needed to progress the story. Don't worry the boys will show up next chapter(hint, hint).**

**Many thanks to my beta, Twilightmommyof4girls.**

**Oh and I just updated Marital Bliss and is currently working on My Protectors(which will be upgraded to a Mature rating)**

* * *

The next couple of days were tedious to say the least. Rose had persuaded me not to move up to Seattle for the moment, and in turn swayed the jury of one, Alice, to stay put also.

The little one was not happy. Actually, neither was I.

We ended up telling the boys that we wanted to spend some time with our parents for a couple of weeks before we made the big move.

It was a lie, but it worked.

Here it was almost three weeks later and Alice and I were driving my sister to her first doctor's appointment to confirm what we already knew:

Rose was going to be a mommy.

She was still adamant that Emmett know nothing for the time being, which was a huge improvement from how she was before.

Lord knows all the silly scenarios that she was working up in that mind of hers.

Hormones can sure make someone a little irrational.

"Maybe we should rethink this," Rose said as the car pulled into the parking lot for the doctor's office.

"Rose, you need to see a doctor," Alice said and put the car in park, turning of the ignition.

"I know, but what about if someone, you know, recognizes me, us, whatever," she said while looking around at all the people that were coming out of the building.

She was right. None of us had thought much beyond bringing Rose to the doctor.

"Well, you don't have to give them your real name do you?" Alice asked, shrugging her shoulders and looking over at me with her eyes huge.

"No, but you know all three of us have been on enough magazines lately that someone is bound to recognize us," Rose said.

We all sat there in silence for a couple of minutes contemplating what Rose had just said until I thought of something. "Alice, didn't I see your wig in the trunk from your play this past spring?" I asked, trying to think of possibilities to alter Rose's appearance.

"I am not wearing that thing," Rose said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rose, I think.."

"Then you wear it, Bella. I will get more attention wearing that thing than not," Rose said.

She had a point.

Alice made her way out of the car and retrieved the item from the trunk. She hopped back into the car and tossed it onto Rose's lap.

"Ugh," Rose screamed. "Alice, take this thing now."

"Rose, now you need to settle down. It's not good for little Rosett junior in there. This," she said as she held up the wig and started to straighten out all the unruly hairs out of place. "Is not that bad. A little out of date, yes. But with this and your sunglasses, no one will have the slightest idea who you are."

"Alice, you wore this when you were in Grease. Out of date? I'll be styling a beehive," Rose rebutted.

Alice and I started to giggle at Rose. She was right, a beehive was just little out of style.

"Now come here," Alice said and lent over the seat to where Rose was seated. "Put your hair up in a pony tail, so this darn thing will stay on." Alice waited for Rose to oblige, which she did. She placed the wig over Rose's hair and played with its placement for a couple of moments. "Perfect," Alice said as she sat back and admired her work.

I reached in Rose's purse and pulled out her sunglasses. "Here, put these on."

Rose put the glasses on and looked from Alice to me. "Well what do you think?"

"I can guarantee that no one will know who the hell you are," I said and Alice nodded in agreement.

Alice and I watched as Rose left the car and headed towards the building. It was decided that she would go in alone since it would almost be a guarantee that someone would recognize at least one of us if we were all together.

We passed the time reading fashion magazines that just happened to contain a article with the boys. This interview was done right after the concert and showed some funny outtakes of all three of them fooling around in the studio. I was currently reading all the questions that the interviewer was asking Edward concerning his dating status at the time. The interviewer asked if he was dating any one at the moment and he answered, no not at this exact moment, but I have someone in mind and hope to be very shortly.

I had a feeling he meant me, but was not going to get a big head about it, or anything.

About a half an hour later, Rose finally made her way out of the building, making a beeline for the car. Her face was red from tears.

When she opened the car door, she threw off her wig and tossed it towards Alice.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked as I peered over the passenger seat to get a better look.

"Nothing," she said abruptly.

"Is something wrong with the baby? Is that what has you all upset?" Alice asked as she scooted over in her seat to comfort a visibly upset Rose.

"No, please just take me home. Please," she begged.

Alice gave me a concerned look and then turned around towards the steering wheel and started the car. "Sure, honey. We'll get you home, right away."

As soon as we made it home, Rose was already opening the car door even before the car was parked. She ran right to the door and I was sure headed straight for her room.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure. Listen, let me go in and see how things are. I'll call you in a little while," I said.

Alice's eyes lingered on the front door as she answered, "Fine, but please call me. Okay?"

"You know I will."

I went inside and was greeted by my mother, who stopped me in the kitchen. "Do you know what is wrong with Rose? She came in here just a few minutes ago and asked if she could go visit your aunt down in Phoenix or possibly go on a trip over in Europe or something. Do you know what this is all about?" she asked in a concerned, motherly voice.

"No, not really, but I will go talk to her," I said and gave my mom a staged smile, for her benefit.

I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and headed up to Rose's bedroom. I stood outside for a moment and listened as my sister was inside crying.

I knocked at the door. "Rose, can I come in?"

No answer, just shuffling was heard.

I tried again. "Rose, can I come in, please?"

"Bella, please go away. I want to be alone right now."

I was not taking that for an answer. I turned the knob and discovered that she did not lock the door.

"Rose, I don't really care. You're upset right now and whether or not you know it, you need me," I said as I entered the room. I made sure to close and lock the door behind me, to keep my nosey mother out of the loop.

I found Rose sitting in the corner of her room with her back leaning up to her bed, holding a stuffed elephant that she has slept with since we were both kids. I went over and plopped myself down next to her.

"Rose, please tell me what is wrong. Is it the baby?" I asked timidly.

"You mean babies?" she responded.

Babies?

"Babies you mean more than one?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, like two. Me and you," she said sarcastically and wiped the tears that were coming down her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Holy shit. Twins.

"No wonder why you were so upset. I can only im…"

"Bella, can you do something for me, please?" she interrupted.

I looked at her and tried to give her a brave smile, the largest one I could muster. "Anything."

"Go away with me, please?"

"What? Where? Is this what you were talking to Mom about downstairs? Because Rose, I don't know if that will….."

"Bella, I need to get away for a while. I want, no I need more than ever, to just think about what I should do and I can't do it here with Emmett knowing how to get to me, or Mom and Dad breathing down my neck. I need to make some decisions by myself, please?" her voice was breaking at the end, but I could hear the resolve.

My sister needed me and I would not let her down.

__________________________

We talked it over with our parents and we made the decision to go to our Aunt's house in Phoenix for a couple of weeks and then we even persuaded them to let us touch our trust funds for a little European jaunt, if the need arose.

Rose at first just wanted it to be her and I, but Alice was having no part of it. She agreed to let us go first and then come to our Aunt's about a week later. It worked out for her schedule better anyway, since she decided to spend some time with Jasper.

Now Edward on the other hand was going to be the hard part. We talked every single day, but I hated keeping him in the dark about everything. I had seen him only once briefly since the night of my graduation. He was busy as could be and he didn't seem to notice the distance that I had placed between the two of us, or he had not complained. Whenever he asked about Rose, I explained that she was just being bitchy and to tell Emmett to give her some time.

Time, yeah like almost nine months.

I finally told Edward that we were going on a little family vacation and he thought it would be a good thing too, since we would be out of the press and no one would know where we were going.

Including him.

That part he did make known. He argued not only for his benefit, but for my protection and safety. I begrudgingly agreed and allowed one of our bodyguards to come along as long as he kept our location a secret.

So here it was finally. Rose and I were standing at the airport with our security guard a few people back, not to attract attention. Needless to say, Edward insisted that we bring the best with us, Demetri. I had questions as to where his loyalties lied, but for some reason, I think he knew not to cross my sister, or myself.

Rose was on edge, constantly looking over her shoulder. Afraid that either Emmett would show up somehow, or someone would recognize her and find out her little secret. Needless to say when we landed we were both relieved. We were greeted by our Aunt Jacky who was waving some crazy sign saying 'Two Swans'. Not obvious, right?

We walked out of the airport and as Aunt Jacky went to go get her car, Rose shot me a nervous glance. I shot her a small smile to reassure her every thing would be fine. She smiled back, but this one was scared. To that I glared at her, She mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry'.

Aunt Jacky came back and as we put our bags in the car she stepped back and looked Rose up and down for a moment and then asked, "What's changed?"

"Uh…what do you mean?" came Rose's smart reply.

"I mean something is different about you," Aunt Jacky said looking at her skeptically.

"Nothing has changed. Maybes she's a foot taller, and a little blonder, but besides that nothing has changed," I said for Rose who was looking like she was caught red handed stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"No something has definitely changed. I'll figure it out. Believe me, I will," Aunt Jacky said.

We didn't doubt her. Aunt Jacky was way too perceptive for her own good. She was tall and had mousy, long, brown hair. Eyes that looked like they were always off somewhere else. She dressed in a style that fit Phoenix, boho sheek. She was like our own little gypsy. She always noticed when something was different. She would most likely figure it out. We just had to hope we could distract her long enough till we left for Europe.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone- sorry so short, but I needed to get the guys back before the parentals.

Props to my mega bets-**TWILIGHTMOMMYOF4GIRLS**. Please do me a major favor and please go check out her awesome stories!!!

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

Dr. Isabella Swan is on her way across the country for a job interview in Seattle. Read what happens when she gets stranded in a strange city in the middle of a blizzard. A/H A/U - LEMONS!

**Searching  
**

After Bella's 18th birthday, Edward is more protective, until he hurts her himself. He leaves, afraid of what he's done. The Cullens race after him. Bella alone and unknowingly PREGNANT. Edward is gone. Bella ran away. The Cullens are SEARCHING for both.

**Interview with A Vampire **

Co-written with ACEMCKEAN -What happens when all of the Cullen clan plus Jacob Black sit down for their first interview after it is revealed that they are the infact the real characters from the book series, Twilight. INTERACTIVE STORY.

**The Perfect Doctor's Wife**

Dr. Edward Cullen has the perfect wife, the perfect life... or does he? AU/AH - Bella/Edward/Rosalie - All characters belong to S Meyer - My first LEMON!

I have already started on the next chapter with Renee and Charlie coming to town!!!

* * *

Well it was only three days into our little vacation, and our aunt was not lying when she said that she would figure things out. She was trying….hard.

The question was not if she would find out, but how long before she finds out.

Day four came, the moment of truth. Neither one of us said a thing.

The magazines did.

Somehow, someone followed us to Rose's doctor's office and did some snooping around. That or one of those tabloid magazines threw around enough money to someone that worked in the office that Rose visited.

I went to the local Albertson's grocery store to pick up a few things for Rose for her morning sickness. Some ginger ale, ginger root tea, little baby cookies that had ginger in them and if none of those worked, some plain old saltine crackers . On my way of going through the check out, I started to glance over at some of the fashion magazines that I had watched one of the workers put out. After I flipped through Cosmo quickly, I noticed the cover of one of those purely gossip magazines. It had a picture of Rose, with her ridiculous wig on, coming out of the doctor's office getting in the car. In the second picture, you could clearly make out Alice and my face was dead center.

The caption read: Who's going to be a daddy?

And at the bottom of the page was all three of the boys pictures, photo shopped to make them look like they were mug shots.

Holy shit.

I knew anytime now either Rose or myself would be receiving a phone call from our parents.

Why didn't we go to Europe first?

I pulled down my sunglasses that were on top of my head, to ensure that no one would recognize me here in the supermarket.

Damn freaking tabloids.

I quickly went through the check out line, and loaded the items into my aunt's car. On the drive home, I started to worry about Rose, hoping that she had not heard yet. Regardless, both her and myself needed to get out of this town before someone realized that we were here.

When I pulled up to the house, I sensed that something was wrong.

I opened up the front door, and my aunt was in the kitchen making tea with a grin a mile wide plastered on her face.

Shit, she knows.

She looked at me then pointed to the family room.

"I told you I would find out," she said and went to make a tray with five cups and the pot of tea.

Five cups?

No, please not them.

I walked into the family room and there was seated my sister Rose, with her legs pulled up to her chest and the tears dropping down her cheeks. I looked over at the two others that were seated across from her.

Jasper and Alice.

Phew. Thank God in heaven it was not our parents.

Aunt Jacky sat the tray down on the coffee table and started to pour everyone a cup. Jasper and Alice were talking animatedly amongst themselves and hardly noticed that I was even there. I went over and sat down next to Rose.

She didn't notice. She was in a trance staring at the stupid magazine cover on the table and rocking herself back and forth, while still crying.

"Rose," I softly called out to her while I started rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

She ignored me and continued on in an daze. I looked back over at Jasper and Alice and they finally acknowledged my presence.

"Bella, can you come outside with us for a second?" Alice asked as she stood to head towards the back door.

I obliged and followed the two of them outside into the sweltering southwest heat.

"When did you two get here?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Right after you left. I tried calling the two of you on your cell phones but….." Alice said and walked over to the patio chairs by the pool to sit down.

"We had them turned off," I finished off saying.

"Yeah, we noticed," Jasper said a bit hastily for my liking.

"I'm sorry," I said first to him and then faced Alice. "But Rose asked me to, just in case Emmett had called."

"That's all fine and dandy, but…" Jasper started to say.

"Jasper," Alice scolded.

"No, Alice. If Rose would have just told Emmett than all of this could have been avoided. Now instead we have a whole fiasco on our hands. You two are just lucky that it was Alice that received a call from the magazine looking for a comment and that they hesitated calling us," Japer said and started to look down at his phone that had started going off during his speech.

He stepped away from both of us and headed towards the other side of the yard, so I am sure we would not overhear.

I sat down in the chair across from Alice and put my head between my hands. "It's a mess, isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know if we should call this a mess or a complete disaster. Emmett knows," she said.

"How did that happen? Wait let me guess the magazine?"

"No, I wish. Jasper and I told him. He was bound to have found out and could you imagine the crap we would be dealing with right now," she answered.

I didn't know if I should be pissed at them for telling or glad that this was all out in the open. But that was not up to me. If anyone was going to be pissed it was Rose.

I decided to be selfish for just a moment. "How's Edward?"

"Truth?" she asked and I nodded. "He's pissed you didn't tell him what was going on."

I should have known better. If nothing else I should have been up front and honest with him about the situation, but it's a little to late to go back and fix that now.

"Great, but I guess that's probably the least of the problems right now," I said and looked over at Jasper who was now feverishly dialing his phone.

Alice shook her head in agreement. "So what do we do now?" I asked as Jasper walked back up to the table.

"I don't really know, but it seems that you have been spotted in town so the vultures are coming south," he said and sat down next to Alice.

"I need to tell Rose. We'll probably need to get out of here and soon. Alice can you call the airlines and book us a flight to anywhere in Europe," I said before I was cut off.

"Do you think that's really the right thing to do?" Edward said as he came out into my aunt's back yard.

I looked at him and I saw the disappointment in his eyes. It hurt me to know that I was the one that caused it.

"Edward," I said as I got up out of my chair to come towards him.

"Bella, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your parents are on their way here," he said and made no attempt to come any closer.

He was pissed.

"Where's Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Inside talking to Rose," Edward said before looking straight at me. "Doing what was needed to be done, for a while."

I had no idea who or for what I should be more worried about.

Emmett and Rose finally talking.

Seeing Edward after all this time, knowing that I had been keeping this from him.

The paparazzi getting wind of where we were hiding out.

Or…

My parents coming to town and confronting us.

* * *

_**Just a hint: MORE REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE SO MUCH FASTER!!!!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to my beta, Twilightmommyof4girls!!! She has been a tremendous help and this story would not be coming as fast with out her help.!!!**

**Next chapter will be in EPOV!!!!  
**

* * *

After a few minutes, I could not stand the uneasiness between Edward and me, and I went back inside to check on my sister.

I made my away around to the kitchen unnoticed and caught my aunt listening in on the reunited couple's conversation. She feigned a fake, "What?" and I just ignored her and eavesdropped myself.

Rose was settled down now. No longer crying, but her face was all red and puffy from her previous activities. Emmett was sitting next to her, brushing her hair back over her shoulder and had his other arm around her waist. They were talking quietly, but just loud enough for others to hear.

Rose finally turned to talk to Emmett. "I am so sorry. I didn't know what to do," she said as a stray tear made its way down her cheek.

Emmett reached up and wiped it away. "Shhh. It will all be okay. I'm here now."

"But don't you hate me right now?" she asked.

He chuckled. "For what?"

"For what? For getting pregnant. For ruining your life, for breaking up with you without at least telling you the real reason why. That's what."

"Rose, baby, I could never in a million years hate you. I was hurt that you wanted to end things with me and that you didn't tell me about you being pregnant…" he started to say.

"But I did that to save you. I thought it would ruin your career and that you would hate me for it," she interrupted.

"Rose, do you really thing that I give a rats ass about my career when it comes to you?" he asked as he tilted her chin up to guarantee that she would see him as he spoke.

She shrugged. He reached over and enveloped her in a huge hug. He told her, "I love you, Rose. No matter what."

"Really?" she asked as she pulled back away from him with a smirk on her face. "So do you know everything?"

"Everything?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Um, I think so," he said a little unsure of himself.

"Well you know I'm pregnant with your baby, right?" she asked and he nodded.

"You know that it is plural, right? Babies, not baby."

He blinked a couple of times and seemed shocked by the news. He was quiet for a couple of minutes before Rose spoke again. "It's okay. I cried when I heard the news."

He went in for the kill and gave her a full on, no holds bar, kiss, that left me feeling awful for intruding in on their moment.

"Its twins, Emmett," she said as the parted.

"Twins. I love you so much, Rosalie," he answered. "That makes this even more perfect." He got down on one knee in front of her and went into his pocket. "Rose, I was planning on doing this the night of your graduation, but….. You know. So I am asking you now. Rosalie Swan, I love you more than any possible thing, and you, and you too," he said as he rubbed her stomach. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with all of you, taking care of you and showing you just how important you are to me. Will you do the honor of being my wife, because honestly I cannot stand being away from you anymore than I already have, so please for the love of God say yes….." he said as he opened a little blue box and presented my sister with a beautiful engagement ring.

"That's from Tiffany's," my aunt whispered.

I just ignored her still and watched as my sisters face started to light up again.

"This is not just because I'm pregnant, right? Because if that's the reason you are doing…." she said before Emmett stood up and smashed his lips onto hers.

"I told you…I was going to do this the night of your graduation, before I knew anything. But this makes everything so much better," he said.

"Then yes. Yes, yes, yes I will marry you," she said and he placed the ring on her finger before he grabbed her and started to swing her around my aunt's living room.

I was a little worried that she was going to crash into the coffee table or something, but Emmett made sure she was safe.

Just as I had known he always would.

I was just about to interrupt their little moment when my parents came rushing through the door.

"Why hello, Renee, Charlie. Thanks for knocking," my aunt said as my parents came in the front door.

Crap. What do we do now?

I hid, like a coward, around the corner in the bathroom's doorway, trying to remain unseen.

My dad's view went forward to the living room where my sister and her fiancé were celebrating their engagement. I knew the two of them were about to be on the receiving end of Charlie's wrath.

"What are you doing here?" my dad shouted at Emmett, who abruptly let go of my sister and looked in the direction of my irate father.

"Excuse me," Emmett said as positioned himself in between Rose and my parents.

My dad charged forward. "You shouldn't be here," he growled.

"I came to…." Emmett started to say before being cut off.

"I don't give a damn why you came. Don't you think you have done enough damage. Look what you have done," my dad said.

"Charles," my mother finally chimed in.

"No, Renee. I told you what would happen. He has ruined her life. He has gotten her pregnant and now he is not only going to hurt her, but our grandchild as well."

"Its grandbabies, sir. And I am not going to hurt Rose, or my children. I love Rose and I plan on marrying her," Emmett said with a small bit of cockiness that was not really needed at this precise moment.

This was not the right time to tell my dad that he was going to be the grandfather of twins, or that his oldest daughter was getting married.

My dad started shaking his head back in forth in anger. "I told you to stay the hell away from her. If you would have listened to me than none of this would have happened."

"This happened before you asked that, and I love Rose. I am not staying away from her, ever," Emmett said as he pulled Rose forward to stand next to him.

"You are not marrying him," my father seethed.

"Oh, yes I am. I am eighteen years old, Dad, and I can do whatever the hell I want. And I plan on marrying Emmett and having his children," Rose said as she took a step towards our dad to challenge him.

"Rose, do you not see that you have made a huge mistake? Having a child, let alone children at your age is damn near impossible. Now if you want to keep the babies…."

"What? Keep the babies? What else would you have me do me, Dad?" Rose yelled.

At that, Alice, Jasper and Edward came through the doors in a hurry.

This was not going to get better anytime soon.

"You," my dad shouted at Edward. "Better stay the hell away from Bella, do you understand me. I am not going to stand by and let both of my daughters lives become ruined at the hands of you boys."

That's it. I'm not standing by anymore. I figured now would be a hell of a good time to make my grand entrance.

"Or what?" I said, infuriated. "Or what are you going to do? Rose is right," I said as I went to go stand next to my sister. "We are eighteen years old, we do not have to play by your rules anymore."

"Now, Bella," my dad started to say.

"Don't Bella me."

"Bella, is this what you want to happen to you, because if you stay on the same path your on…."

"What to be happy? In love?" I said as I flashed Edward a glance who had his eyes on me.

Thank God for small favors.

"….Because yes, that is what I want. Look at her, Dad, really look at her. She loves him. He loves her. What is so wrong with that?" I finished off .

Rose grabbed my right hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I felt the ring that she had on her ring finger. Emmett did damn good.

My dad sat down on the couch and put his hand between his hands. "Do you not see that I am only trying to…."

"What? Control our lives?" Rose said.

"No," Dad said as he stood to fight again. "I am trying to keep you girls safe. That's why I will not allow the two of you to get married."

"Allow? Dad, you have no say in this. Do what ever you think is right, but I am marrying Emmett," Rose said and went in closer to Emmett's side.

I looked to the doorway of the kitchen, where my aunt and mom was standing there, both with tears in their eyes.

"Rose, I am telling you, if you do this you will no longer have a roof over your head and your mother and I will deny you access to your trust fund. That means no money for college….nothing," he challenged.

"That's fine, she can live with me and I am sure I have more than enough money to support her and our children," Emmett said.

"Bella, if you don't end this little charade right now with him then the same goes for you," Dad said once he figured that Rose was a losing battle a the moment.

I understood that he was mad, but to go punishing me for falling in love with someone was not entirely fair.

I didn't know what to say. I was not in the same predicament that Rose was in, not engaged, no promises of financial or housing stability. Shit, I didn't even know if Edward wanted anything to do with me anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, sir, but Bella will be entirely taken care of, no matter what happens…" Edward said and gave me a stern look.

I didn't know if I should be elated by his offer or scared by his last statement of 'no mater what happens'.

"I told you that before," Edward added.

What before?

My father threw up his hands in disgust. "I am not dealing with this right now, Renee, Bella and Rose, the four of us are having a family discussion, just us four," he said and gave a stern look towards Emmett. "I'm going for a walk and when I return, we are discussing this."

My father left the room and stormed out the front door, and from the sound of things, was met by some questioning reporters.

This day just keeps getting better and better…

I stood there in a daze and watched all those around me start talking amongst themselves. Alice and Jasper excused themselves to the other room after Demetri came and told them of the almost security breach in the backyard.

I felt someone come up behind me and tap me on the shoulder.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," Edward said and grabbed my hand to lead me towards the back of the house.

Could this day get any worse? I think I was just about to find out……

**I have a sneaky suspicion that if you review like you did last chapter you'd get another chapter by the end of the week!!!**


	42. EPOV

**Hello everyone!!! I KNOW YOU THINK THAT I FORGOT ABT. THE STORY, WHICH IS NOT TRUE. LIFE HAS GOTTEN IN THE WAY- I AM PREGNANT FOR THE 5TH TIME AND I GUESS BEING A LITTLE OLDER MEANS IT IS KICKING MY ASS!!!**

**I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER (IT'S SHORT) BUT I KNOW I PROMISED AN EPOV. SO I FINISHED THIS LIKE 3 WEEKS AGO, AND JUST DECIDED TO POST IT SO I COULD MOVE FORWARD. FOR THOSE OF YOU READING MY OTHER STORIES- I WILL GET BACK TO THEM, I JUST FEEL LIKE BEING PREGNANT HAS CAUSED TEMPORARY WRITERS BLOCK!!!**

**AND ALSO ONE MORE THING---**

**PEOPLE HAVE BEEN UNHAPPY WITH ME THAT EDWARD IS GOING TO LEAVE BELLA IN THIS STORY. HE IS GOING AWAY TO FILM A MOVIE, PEOPLE. AND I DO BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS- BUT I HAD ALWAYS PLANNED IT THAT HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE, SO BELLA COULD GROW UP. HE DIDN'T REALLY LEAVE BEFORE IN THE STORY- HE JUST HAD TO THINK. SO QUIT WITH THE HATE MAIL OR I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY- KAPISH!!!**

EPOV

Emmett was a complete mess after we came home from the girls' graduation. I went up to his room a couple of times to try and talk to him, and all I received was silence, every single time

Which was very odd, when it came to Emmett.

The next day, I talked to Bella and she told me that they were not going to be moving to Seattle right away.

I was disappointed to say the least.

A couple weeks or so later, she informed me that she and Rose were going to be going on a little trip for a few weeks. She fought with me about taking any security precautions whatsoever.

But I fought harder, and now I had the reassurance that Demetri was going to be with her.

Rose did not want her telling me where they were going, which was probably the right thing, since once Emmett came back from the living dead, all he could concentrate on was Rose. And if I were in his predicament, I would probably do anything to get to Bella, and figure things out.

This included hounding Jasper and me day and night for information, which neither of us had.

That was until I found out that Alice was going to be meeting up with them, and Jasper did not seem bothered at all. Add to the fact that he avoided Emmett like the freaking plague. And if either Bella or Alice were going to divulge the real reason Rose fled….

It would be Alice, and my bet was that Jasper knew already?

For almost a week, things continued this way until Jasper and Alice told me what was really going on…..

Rose was pregnant.

Jasper knew, Alice knew, Bella knew….

And know everyone in the world was about to know.

Including Emmett.

I had no idea how he was going to react to the news. I guess coming from your brother and his girlfriend was better than finding out from the from the pages of a magazine.

But the news wouldn't be coming from Rose.

On Tuesday, at about one in the afternoon, they told him. I excused myself from the conversation, not wanting Emmett to think that even more people knew before he did. I listened to the dialogue below from my bedroom and heard what was at first shock and disbelief go into some type of panicked overdrive.

He wanted to talk to Rose, he needed to talk to Rose.

Jasper and Alice tried to calm him down, but he concentrated all his efforts on Alice; wanting to know where Rose was, how to find her, how to get in contact with her, anything.

She relented of course, but that only made Emmett rely on different outlets for information. He called our manager, James, and had him use one of his usual private investigators to track down Rose and Bella in Phoenix. He even uncovered Renee's sister that had a house right on the outskirts of town. Jasper and Alice already left a few hours earlier, so they had no idea that Emmett had chartered another jet to fly the two of us down there.

I had no idea what I was going to say once I saw Bella.

Should I be happy?

Should I be mad?

I had no freaking idea.

I mean I know that Rose was her sister, her twin sister in fact, but she could have told me, she should have told me. But she didn't, and know I felt betrayed. I know deep down that what she did, she did for her sister, but I still felt that she should have told me. Maybe she felt that she could not trust me…..

Maybe that was the problem.

I would never betray her confidence like that and I thought she knew me better than that to ever think otherwise.

Thinking more and more about things had led me to the conclusion that some time apart would be the best possible thing for us. When I went away to film the movie, maybe she would figure out what she truly wanted and if that was me. I already knew, or thought I did, but after this I really need some time to think.

Which lead all of this to the one conversation I was dreading….

Telling Bella that I was leaving.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello everyone. I am sorry that it has taken so long to bring about this chapter. Many thanks to my beta...Twilightmommyof4girls, for her speedy mad skills. **

**I don't know how long it will take for my next updates, so please be patient. Being preggo has brought about a certain amount of writers block!!!**

**I plan to update Marital Bliss next than My Protectors, but you never know....**

* * *

I stood there in a daze and watched all those around me start talking amongst themselves. Alice and Jasper excused themselves to the other room after Demetri came and told them of the almost security breach in the backyard.

I felt someone come up behind me and tap me on the shoulder.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," Edward said and grabbed my hand to lead me towards the back of the house.

Could this day get any worse? I think I was just about to find out……

"Okay," I answered hesitantly and followed Edward into the other room.

I went into the spare bedroom that I was staying in, not really caring what anyone thought at the moment. Once we were both in, I closed the door so that we could finally talk. I went over and sat on the bed and looked at Edward, waiting for him to say something, anything.

I watched him for a few seconds as he went over to the window and peeked out through the curtains.

"Edward," I said, calling out to him, "what is wrong?"

He turned around an looked at me as he gave a sarcastic chuckle before he answered. "Wrong? Ah, Bella, what isn't wrong right now?"

Okay, I knew he was mad at me for not telling him, but he either seemed to be taking it to the extreme, or it was something else.

"What?" I asked.

Edward walked over and sat down on the bed next to me.

He sat there in silence again and I decided that I had enough. "Look, Edward, I know that you are mad at me for not telling you everything that has been going on…." I started to say before he put one finger on my lips to stop my explanation.

"Bella, yes I was upset with you for not telling me, but I understand why you did it. You did it for Rose. I think given the same situation, I would have done the same thing," he said with a small reassuring smile on his lips.

Okay, so if that was not the problem then what?

"Edward, if you didn't want to yell at me about what happened, then what's wrong?" I asked a little too nervously.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he said.

"Tell me what?" I said as I stood up expecting for him to have been lying about his previous statement of forgiveness and wanted to break up with me as punishment.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Edward leaned his head down on my shoulder and talked softly into my ear, "It's not all bad, Bella."

I turned around to face him to look him into the eyes to tell if he was telling the truth. He was sincere. "What? Just please tell me."

"I got offered the lead in a movie," he said as he backed away from me to get a better glance at my reaction. "It's a great thing…. For my career I mean. This could open so many doors for me. You know that I have been looking for a way to get out of the music scene for a while….."

"You're leaving…" I muttered, not really caring that I interrupted his explanation of everything at this moment.

He looked over at me and gave me a brief smile. "Yes, I'm leaving."

"I knew it. I knew that I was somehow going to be punished for lying to you and here it is."

"Bella, stop. I am not punishing you. I'll only be gone for a couple of months and we can talk every day on the phone and…."

"So what am I supposed to do? Go move into your house while your gone. I don't think so."

"That is exactly what you are going to do. I will be home sooner than you think and then…"

"And then you go on tour, remember?"

He closed his eyes and got up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tour, the freaking tour."

"So you see, you'll be away and I'll be here with everyone else."

"Bella, I'll be back. Look we have the wedding that will be coming up soon and I will get chances to come home and see you."

This was the beginning of the end. I just didn't want to admit it yet. But I could not fight it. He wanted to leave. He made that choice.

Edward wanted to leave….. Me.

Not willing to put a fight right now I conceded. "Okay."

"You'll see, in a couple of months everything will be back to normal, and don't you have a few weeks over the winter so that you can go with us when we go on tour?"

Why didn't he ask me to come with him now?

"Yeah, " I said timidly, not wanting to brake down and jump on him and beg him not to leave. "So when do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I haven't spoke to you in almost a week."

He leaves in two days. Two stinking days.

"Bella," I heard my mother's voice calling out from the living room.

I shook my head knowing that I should ignore her and concentrate on this… now.

But I wanted to think about something other than my reality right now. I looked back at Edward. "I need to go see what she needs."

"That's fine. I have a few phone calls I need to make," he replied.

I nodded and retreated towards the living room where my mom and my dad were already situated with Rose. "I thought that the four of us could go to a nice family dinner," my mother said.

I looked at Rose and she smiled.

What in the hell happened in the last half hour that I was not aware of?

"Okay, but just one problem. What about all the paparazzi waiting outside?" I said as I walked over to the window and pulled back the drapes to add to the affect.

"Emmett and Jasper have that all covered. The boys will all leave at different times to distract the majority of the leeches," Rose answered.

"Well since that is covered, then I guess that would be fine," I said. Deep down I wanted nothing more than to stay here with Edward and talk some more. That was a lie, I wanted to stare at his gorgeous face for a while before he left.

* * *

Dinner was a little unexpected. My father was actually on his best behavior. He kept the conversation about Rose's and my choices to the minimum, but instead concentrated on the fact that both he and our mom loved us and wanted us to be safe and happy, and nothing above that mattered.

When we arrived back at my aunt's house about two hours later, we were met with little fanfare. It seemed that the boys and Alice were gone at the closest Hilton in Phoenix and most of the paparazzi were stationed there.

My parents left about a half an hour later and checked into a local hotel just down the street from my aunt, which I was glad for, since I would not be under both of my parent's scrutinizing eyes while I sulked.

I went into my room and checked my phone for any messages.

No messages.

Just when I was about to go take a hot bath, hoping it would relieve a little of my stress level right now, there was a knock at the bedroom door. I huffed as I thought that it was probably Rose wanting to relive all of today's events and how they oh so benefited her. But what I received instead was a visit from my boyfriend, my soon to be leaving me for months boyfriend.

"Hi," I said, a little shocked from seeing him here standing before me.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I already spoke to your aunt and asked if I could steal you for the rest of my stay and she agreed that was probably for the best. She is going to cover with your parents in the morning and make it seem like you left real early."

I was a little bewildered by what he just told me. "Okay, ummm… I just need to pack some things."

"Already taken care of," Rose said as she came around the corner holding one of my smaller bags and threw it at Edward, who grabbed it without a second thought. "Now go have some fun," she said as she went back to the living room where I heard Emmett's booming voice while he was talking to my aunt.

We walked past all three of them and said a couple brief goodbyes before being ushered out into a limo waiting for us. There was only two photographers that I noticed. I was so surprised by everything else that was going on that there could have been fifty and I would not have noticed in the least. Once we were in the limo I noticed the bouquet of red roses that was sitting on the seat to my left. Edward entered and the car headed off without haste.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He ignored my question and passed me my flowers. "These are for you."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

He leaned in close, laughing at my question. "Now how did you figure that out?"

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and concentrated on my flowers that had a card inside. I pulled the card out and began to read as Edward recited the quote to me:

"Love is a burning desire,

That makes your heart light on fire,

Love is being with you,

Someone saying I love you too,

Love is your tender kiss,

Something you don't want to miss,

Love is you and me,

And that is all I see."

"Bella, I …" he stared to say before I smothered my lips upon his. He quickly understood and took as much delight in my actions as I was.

After a few minutes of our continuous make out session, the car came to a stop and Edward moved slowly away from me. "Bella, we have to get out of the car."

I tried to look at our surroundings from the outside, but all I could see was some blinding lights entering through the already darkened windows. I looked down at my attire, worried that my Converse, jeans and tee shirt would not be deemed appropriate for whatever his plans were.

Edward must have noticed. "You're beautiful," he said as he straightened out my predictably mangled coif that was a result of his handy work. I shook my head at him as the driver had opened the back door letting in all of the light that nearly made me believe it was mid afternoon.

Edward stood at the door and held one hand out for me as I grabbed my roses and exited the vehicle. Once I was outside the confines of the limo, I noticed that we were at an airport with a private jet only about fifty feet away.

"Where are we….."I said as he put his lips on mine to quash my inquiry.

He backed away and tugged on my arm. "Come on," he said as he nodded towards the plane.

I had no idea where in the world he was taking me, but I trusted him.

As we boarded the plane, I looked around at the lavishly decorated plane.

"Is this yours?"

Like I needed to ask.

"Yes, my family owns this and a second one that we mainly use for when we are on tour."

"Oh."

Like all eighteen years olds have the use of a private plane at their disposal at all times. I mean I knew he was rich, but not that rich.

"Mr. Cullen, we will be taking off in a couple of minutes, if you wouldn't mind talking your seat," a steward said before exiting himself behind a draped area towards the front of the plane.

"Bella, we need to take our seats," Edward instructed as we both sat on the sofa that was positioned in front of the side windows.

While we were in the air, we snacked on the usual teenage fare: pizza, chips, Red Bull and candy. We talked about his upcoming role, my plans for classes, my dinner with the family and everything that happened over the past month or so. I have to agree it was like getting caught up with my best friend and boyfriend all wrapped up in a perfect little package.

Him.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" I asked out loud after thinking it for practically the whole evening.

"Lucky at what?" he asked as he came over to place yet another welcome kiss on my lips.

"You," I answered breathlessly as I pulled away.

"Me? What's to be lucky about me? If anything I am the one who should be thanking the good Lord above that you are even still talking to me. Bella, you have to understand, before I met you, everything that I had in my life was without any purpose, held no real meaning for me."

I had no response to what he had just said. I looked into his eyes and realized that I had nothing to say of any significance of his statement.

It was about an hour or so flight from Phoenix to wherever he was taking me to. The plane pulled to a stop an the steward came into the cabin, yet again to ask if we needed anything before we departed. The steward said something to the effect of everything already is prepared of something as I went own the couple of stairs and was standing on the tarmac. Another limo was waiting off to the side with the driver standing off to the rear door awaiting to open it as we approached.

I had no idea where we were or what we were doing here.

Once we were back inside a limo, I attempted again to acquire any knowledge possible.

No luck.

When we were about fifteen minutes into the ride when Edward blindfolded me.

Great. Any chance that I had at figuring out where we were was now zilch.

The sound of cars buzzing around the car and Edward talking to someone on the phone was the only experience that I could attest to .

The car came to an abrupt stop, and I was a little anxious to see where he had taken me.

"Wait just a minute," he told me after we both exited the car and was now standing out in the warm night air.

The car had pulled away and all that was still there was the two of us.

He slowly started to take off my blindfold when he whispered into my ear, "Welcome to your new home, Bella."

I looked around at the outside of this gorgeous mansion.

"Is this your house?" I asked, a little befuddled at what I was seeing.

"Yes, it is all of ours….including yours."

**Please show me some love!!!!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry everyone that I have been M.I.A. with all of my stories. I had my little boy born earlier on this month. His name Is Kellan Hunter. Now I can concentrate on other things. I already have the next chapter half way finished so it should be ready by early next week.**

**Marital Bliss- will be starting to work on next chapter tomorrow.**

**My Protectors- next chapter is almost done, just polishing it up a bit!!**

**Much praise to my good friend and beta, Sara. I must have forgot everything that I was taught about the rules in English.!!!!**

**Thanks for being so patient and just to let you know it'g going to be real drama-ish from here on out!!**

There was no way that I could explain the massiveness of the house in front of me, if you could even call it just a house.

This was the type of house that you would see in People magazine or one of those intellectual architectural types built for the rich and famous.

Hold on…. Just like my boyfriend. My ultra famous, rich, recording artist, boyfriend.

Holy flannel shirt. I mean I knew he was rich, famous, a celebrity. But I don't think until this moment I actually understood the magnitude of it all.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as I walked around in what seemed like a daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said blowing off the incident. Truth be told, I was slightly embarrassed that he caught my small infatuation with the house.

Stay cool, Bella.

"Would you like to go on a tour of the house?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and gave it a short squeeze, in what I figured was his attempt at calming my nerves.

A tour? Great this house was so enormous that I had to be given a tour like I was visiting the freaking White House or something. Now come to think of it, the size did seem familiar to when my parents took Rose and me on that family vacation when we were nine.

For the next hour I was escorted around the compound. We went to the guest house, which was still four times the size of my house back in Forks. He showed me the garage, which was more like a warehouse that housed over ten different vehicles and a few motorcycles. I saw the tennis courts, the outdoor pool, the weight room, but my favorite had to be the in-house recording studio, that he explained was added to the house just recently.

I was shown my new bedroom, that looked almost identical to my other one back in Forks. Except it had some creature comforts like my own bathroom with a soaking tub and a shower as large as a walk in closet. All the high tech toys were also present, and even though I put up quite the argument that there was no need for all the extravagance, I think my words fell on deaf ears.

At the end of the tour, I was escorted to the dining room where there was a candle lit dinner set for the two of us. Edward pulled out my chair before he went around and sat to the opposite of me.

The room was dimly lit and some slow orchestra music was playing softly in the background.

"Wow," I said, a bit surprised by all the fanfare that was being showered upon me considering not even forty-eight hours ago, I truly believed that Edward would never in his right mind forgive me for my insolence with the handling of the Rose situation.

"What?" he replied with a small grin prancing upon his lips.

"What is all of this," I said and motioned all around me, "for?"

He looked down and offered only a small chuckle as he ran his left hand through a tuft of his bronzed mane. "I wanted to wait till later on for this," he said nervously.

Okay I was a little worried now. What in the hell was going on?

"I love everything that you have done," I said in a sassy voice, hoping a little sarcasm would lighten the moment.

Edward gave me a bewildered look before he excused himself and left me sitting in the room all by myself for a few minutes. I was left tapping my fingers on the finely decorated table as a distraction when he reentered the room. He stopped at the doorway and gave me a genuine, heartfelt smile.

I took a deep breath as I realized that all my fretting was for nothing. It was all in my stupid head.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

What was he so nervous about?

He started again. "Bella, would you mind joining me out on the balcony? I wanted to show you the skyline at night," he said as he offered his hand to me, which I readily accepted.

He was right, the way that the other lights lit up the horizon, just below the moonlight was beautiful. I stood at the balcony and took in everything around me, the fresh air, the subtle sound of the waterfalls in the pool as the two masses of water collided in symphony. I closed my eyes as I readjusted to my surroundings.

"God, it's wonderful here," I said, mostly just as a thought, but somehow the words found an escape through my lips.

Edward stepped up behind me and was so close that I could feel the pounding of his heart on my back. "Bella, I am so happy that you are going to be living here. That way when I am away I won't be worrying about your safety as much."

Okay, talk like that was a good thing.

"Yeah, but you'll still be worrying," I said.

He started to laugh. "Yeah, I'll still worry."

We stood there for a few more moments and Edward put his arms around my midsection and held on for what felt like dear life.

I shuttered when a cool wind whipped around. "Are you ready to go back in?" I asked.

"No, just a little longer," he said. "Bella, I have something for you."

He turned me to face him as he held out a box, a small blue box.

Every girl knows what that means….jewelry from Tiffany's.

"Edward, you didn't need to get me anything…" I said, stuttering from the surprise of being presented with something like this.

What could it be?

As much as I wanted to refuse to accept anything like that from Edward, the look on his face was one of utter joy.

How could I deny him this?

He held it closer to me, his eyes pleading. "Take it, please," he said.

I bit my lower lip and took the small object out of his hand. I gingerly unwrapped the blue decorations and saw that there was a small velvet box.

I looked at him and stood there stunned. The box lay flat in the palm of my hand. I continued to stare at the item, a little afraid of the unknown. He on the other hand was a little impatient and persevered to open the box with out any effort from me whatsoever.

There, embedded in the folds of the ivory, silk fabric was a ring with what appeared to be a heart shaped diamond. Needless to say it looked very expensive, so I was almost positive that it was.

I stood there speechless. He probably thought I was mentally unstable for sure.

Was this a ……?

"Bella, I know what you are probably thinking."

My jaw dropped open for sure at that point.

"I'm not really thinking at this point," I said in a low monotone.

He laughed, and pulled me closer to him while keeping the ring stationary in my line of sight. "Bella, it's a promise ring."

"Oh," I said a little anxiously.

Was that what I wanted?

Was that what he wanted?

He took the ring out of the box, placing it in my hand and closed my fist around it. He walked me over to a set of chairs and sat me down while he squatted down in front of me.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. I am in love with you and I have never met anyone like you. You bring out the best in me and have fulfilled my life in ways that I never thought possible. I realize now that I was empty before you and my life would be nothing without you. This," he said and opened my hand to reveal the ring. "is my promise to you, that I will always and forever love you. No matter how far apart we are, my heart is yours and will continue to grow with your love. When I leave tomorrow, I am leaving it in your care."

"Edward, I…." I started to say before he cut me off.

"If you don't want this, if you think…."

I put my finger on his lips to silence him. "Is this what you want?"

"Why would you ask that?" he said with a puzzled look upon his face.

"I just wanted to make sure, because I was completely happy just being your girlfriend."

"But I'm not. I want more with you. This whole situation with Rose and Emmett led me to a realization that I already knew; I want my place to be by your side. Someday in the near future, I want to be your fiancé and then your husband. I know you have college and I have a lot on my plate, that's why I thought this would be an appropriate beginning to the end of this time for us, and while I am apart from you, I want you to know my only thoughts are of you."

With a declaration like that how could I say no? I mean come on, I thought I was the one that so desperately in love with him, but to be reassured that he felt the same exact way made me so overjoyed I was almost speechless.

I lunged at him and showered his whole face with kisses. He finally had to pull me off of him as he asked, "So will you accept this ring?"

"Yes, yes, yes," I squealed enthusiastically.

He chuckled at my expense and opened my hand and retrieved the ring. Edward straightened my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger and sealed it with a kiss.

Holy cow! I was wearing a promise ring from freaking Edward Cullen.

My eyes were fixated on the bauble as I moved it back and forth in the light.

"Do I even want to know how big this thing is?"

"Probably not, but that center stone there is close to two carats."

"Oh, okay."

I chose to ignore what he just told me.

We went back inside and continued on with our dinner. Afterwards, we went up to my new room and laid on the bed. We talked, laughed, told stories from our short time apart, but we both knew that when the sun came up that everything would be different for a while.

He would be gone.

Edward would be gone for almost three months straight while he was shooting his first film in different locations all over Europe. He explained why he did not invite me to come along. First, he was worried about my safety, divulging that they would be on location in some unsavory spots. Second, he wanted to succeed at this and he could not wholeheartedly concentrate on doing the film if I was there. He told me he more than likely would want to skip out on the whole thing and spend all of his time with me.

How could I deny him this?

The night continued and even though I had his heart and a ring from him, I was still frantic with my feelings of inferiority. I was scared that I was still going to somehow lose him. I worried that he would be away from me and figure out that I was plain old boring Bella and find some starlet or model that was much more to his liking. I tried to fight with my inner demons, to put them aside at least for tonight and give Edward all of me without my secret negativity.

I loved Edward. Loved him with my whole heart and wanted to give him everything that I was.

Once we quit talking for a while it moved on to the usual kissing, which always lead to full on making out. Edward never pushed any boundaries with me. He was the perfect gentleman and always let me take the lead with how far or what I wanted. But tonight I wanted to show him how much I loved him and decided to take it to the next level.

The making out escalated into more and I think he was taken aback by the whole situation. I took of my shirt which only left me in my bra and tugged at his for him to concur.

"Bella, what are you…" he said, breathless.

"I want this. I want you," I told him.

"I didn't give you a ring for you to do this. Bella, I can wait. We don't need to do this."

"Do you love me?"

"With everything I am," he said and pulled me towards him.

"And I am in love with you. Please I want this."

Edward conceded and all of my feelings of my mediocrity were gone.

Sure I had trouble before believing that someone like Edward could love someone like me, but now I understood and truly felt how much I meant to him.

I could not believe that I just lost my virginity to Edward Cullen.

As dawn's first light started making its way through the window I continued to lay in his arms as he held me and continued to hum some his songs to me, his futile attempt to lull me to sleep.

If I was going to be apart from him for the next three months, I was going to spend every last second with him that I could muster.

At about nine, his phone started ringing constantly.

"Not yet," he whined into my ear.

I didn't want him to leave my side either.

I tightened my hold around his waist. "I wish you could stay."

He kissed the top of my head as he rolled over to answer his phone. I rolled over on my side and looked out the window at the sunrise as it continued to travel up the canyons. I felt the bed shift as Edward exited my bed and proceeded to head to the bathroom.

"Edward, are you here?" a male voice yelled from out in the hallway.

I reached over and grabbed Edwards shirt from off the floor and slipped it over my naked form in case the visitor stormed into my room.

"Edward, are you in here?" the voice called out as the door flew open and a blonde haired man rushed into the room.

Edward quickly exited the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair and body were drenched from his sudden departure from the shower.

"James, what are you doing here?" he said as he looked over to my position to make sure I was covered.

"You didn't answer your phone and I need to get your ass on the plane by ten thirty. Excuse me but what is going on here?" James said, raising his voice.

So this was James, the guys' manager. I had never met him, since most of the time that I spent with Edward was in Forks, away from his work. Both Alice and Rose had met him and neither of them cared for him one bit. They both said that he was an arrogant control freak that was having problems with the boys dating, let alone it be with three girls who were not celebrities.

He thought we would ruin their careers.

Edward rushed over to James side and grabbed him by the arm and literally dragged him out of the room, closing the room behind him.

I could hear Edward and James arguing behind the closed door. I tried to stay very quiet hoping to hear what was being said, but I had to finally tip toe out of bed and heads over to the door to listen in.

"What gives you the right to just barge in like that?" Edward said, his voice thick with anger.

"If you would have answered your phone then I wouldn't have. Do you not understand how important this is for you? This is your chance and you're here, what getting all comfy with your small town groupie. I have told you that what you are doing, shit what all three of you are doing could ruin your careers," James responded.

Edward huffed. "What gives you the right, at all to dictate to me about my life? Now get the hell out of here and I will deal with you later."

I heard James storm off and I hopped back into bed, not wanting to be caught because I knew my eavesdropping prowess was a little rusty.

The door opened and Edward came back in looking like a disheveled Greek god, running his hand through his hair trying to get some of the extra moisture out. "Bella, I am so sorry about that," he said and offered a apologetic smile that could melt my heart.

"It's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he went back to the bathroom door. "I'm gonna…" he started to say and nodded to the door.

I shook my head in understanding and dropped down under the covers. I continued to be fixated with my present from last night. I felt the bed move suddenly as Edward jumped on top of me and pulled down the covers, peppering my face and neck with small kisses.

His phone started going off again. "Ugh…I hate this," he moaned into my ear before getting off of me and started to head out the door. "I have to get ready to leave. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

I got up and redressed myself in my own clothes. I went over to the closet just to see how much room I was dealing with and was astonished to see that my closet was already packed full with everything I could probably ever need in a lifetime. I was so busy trying on the different shoe styles that were now in my wardrobe that I did not hear Edward's return to my room.

"Do they fit?" he asked, causing me to startle. He knew that he scared me and started to laugh.

I turned and feigned hitting him in the chest as punishment. He was dressed to the nines and looked like he was going to be gracing the cover of G.Q.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said and dipped his head.

"I know. Wait, how am I going to get back home?"

He started to laugh. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Jasper and Alice will be here in about a hour and then you'll all be leaving together. But you'll be moving in what, a couple of weeks? Is that when you have to get everything ready for school?"

"Yeah."

It was decided that Rose and I would be moving in two weeks. That gave us enough time to pack up the last of our things and spend some more time with Mom and Dad before we would be gone at least until the wedding. With Rose just barely out of her first trimester, I was hoping the mood swings would be getting better.

For all of our sakes.

"Come on and walk me out," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room to the steps and to the driveway, where a car was waiting with the driver putting Edward's luggage in the trunk.

"Now this is your house also. If you need anything the staff is here to see to all of your needs. Oh and one more thing this is for you," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black card. "I want you to use this. What ever you need, please get. I don't care the amount. Anything."

I took the item and scanned the front of the American Express card that had my name written on the lower left hand corner.

"These come in black?" I asked, garnering a chuckle.

"Yes, they do. Now come here," he said and pulled me into him and assaulted my lips with his.

When we parted tears were starting to stream down my face. He put his forehead to mine. "I'm going to miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He backed up away from me and got into the car. The driver closed it after he entered and Edward put down the window to talk to me.

"I'll call you as soon as we land in Brussels, and please if you need anything," he instructed.

I comforted myself by wiping the wetness from my eyes and held my waist with my own arms, craving his.

The car started to pull away as he waved out the window and told me he loved me one last time.

That was the day I said goodbye to Edward Cullen.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey everyone. I want to thank Sara for fixing this so quickly. Please check out her stories. Look under my favorite authors Twilightmommyof4girls.

My Protector's is with her now and Marital Bliss should be there over the weekend. Sorry the baby has been keeping me up at all hours, but hopefully he will be more cooperative.

**Note: A New York Post blind item never releases info like names or certain recognizable traits. That's why it did not disclose personal info.**

* * *

Jasper and Alice came to the house later on and we spent the rest of the day at the pool, trying to see if the sun would oblige and give me a tan and not a hideous sunburn.

Needless to say, I was covered in blisters and was very uncomfortable on the plane ride back home to Forks.

Edward called later on, after he checked into his hotel. They had such a problem with all the paparazzi and fans over there that they had to move him to a different hotel, and I could tell in his voice it was not up to his usual standards. I told him to suck it up and enjoy how the other half live.

Well my promise ring was quite the scandal in my household for a while. My father about had a heart attack when he saw it, and it took my mother settling him down explaining exactly what it was. All I heard for three days straight was chanting of "they're not engaged," every time he passed me.

The next two weeks was spent with my mom, Rose and Alice visiting Esme and going over all of the tedious wedding arrangements. Rose and Emmett wanted a wedding in the fall, and that only gave Esme and all of her people about a month and a half to pull this fiasco off, while trying to keep the press in the dark about the final wedding plans. So that meant that there had to be bookings for everything in triplicate. Three separate venues, three different priests….it was exhausting.

But at least it gave me less time to be sitting at home and wallowing in grief, or over a gallon of cookie and cream ice cream, while I waited daily for an update from Edward. There were some days when he had some twelve hour shoots, so he could only talk for a minute or so. Then production had to be scrapped when the female lead came down with appendicitis and they had to rush and find a new counterpart for Edward's lead.

Moving day was emotional for my parents, especially since both of us were moving out on the same day. My mom would not stop crying and my dad was an absolute ass the whole day, grouching about how he didn't understand why we had to move to California for school.

Once we were settled, my mind was filled with thoughts of Edward.

_What was he doing?_

_Did he miss me?_

_How soon until I had to wait to see him again?_

You get my drift.

For the next week, my conversations with him were more spread out. Maybe it was the nine hour time change, or the fact that he was extremely busy on set. I had no idea.

I tried to keep myself busy by getting everything that I needed to get done before I started school. I registered for classes, bought my books and took a tour of the campus. I even tried out for a musical and got the female lead. That was sure to take up enough of my time to hopefully keep me from missing Edward too much.

_Who was I kidding?_

It was all an act. I was just trying to keep my thoughts occupied and be somewhere else since I was constantly surrounded by couples. Sure, they tried to include me, going to the movies, shopping, site seeing, but it was not the same. I was the fifth wheel.

School started the next week and the frequency of my conversations with Edward became fewer and farther between. The sixteen credit hours that I was undertaking, the majority of those being honors classes, overloaded me with so much homework that I could not even see straight. Add to the mix, the marathon of practices for the fall production of Cabaret.

By the third week, things were strange around the house. Everyone here seemed to be avoiding me, but maybe it was all in my imagination, or possibly from sleep deprivation

_At least I had hoped it was all the sleep deprivation._

The phone call that I received later on in the week from Edward proved otherwise.

We talked at length about what he was doing on the film, about my college experience, the play and everything going on with the wedding. But something was off with Edward, although he contributed to the conversation, he was distant, very distant.

At first I thought he was just distracted, or better yet, tired, but it got worse towards the end of the conversation. He was acting very strange towards the end of our conversation.

I asked what was wrong, and then he told me.

His ex-girlfriend, Tanya Denali, was the actress that had been cast to take the female lead in the movie, his movie.

I had no idea how to feel. He had told me in past discussions that his relationship with her was more for show than anything else, but the pictures that I had seen in those teen rags, before I even knew him like this, made me think otherwise.

He downplayed the significance of the whole ordeal, telling me that it was no big deal.

The idea of the two of them being together in any capacity still made me feel inferior. I would be lying to myself to try to think otherwise.

When we got off the phone, Alice was already by my door waiting.

"Did he tell you?"

"What? About what you already knew, apparently?"

"Bella, he wanted to tell you himself. Jasper told me, so I didn't hear it from Edward per say," she said, trying to act all innocent in the matter.

"Is that somehow supposed to make this all better?" I asked and then I figured it out. "That's why all of you were ignoring me this week?"

"Bella, we weren't ignoring you, more like avoiding. You have to understand that if I was not around you, I couldn't blab it to you, therefore, I wouldn't get in trouble with Jasper for telling you."

"Is that how you justify your reasoning?'' I asked her. I was trying my hardest to be mad at her. How could she keep something like that from me? We were like sisters, and I could never keep something like Jasper working with one her ex's from her.

And Edward should have told me earlier, he should not have asked everyone to keep something like that from me.

She came over to my bed and sat down on the side, patting the spot next to her for me to join her. "Please don't be mad. Edward told Jasper that he wanted to be the one to tell you. He called earlier on in the week and if I would have told you, you would have been a mess until you actually talked to him about it."

She was right. She usually was.

I started to play with the ring that Edward had given me.

"Are you okay?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, I mean, they're just working together, right? Strictly professional."

"Bella, don't bullshit me," she said, calling my bluff.

"Alice, I never thought this would be that hard. Being here without him, I mean. I know that I was without him for my whole life until now, but what I feel for him is real. I know it and I am so scared that since I opened myself up to him, that I am only going to get hurt."

"Bella, he gave you that ring to promise you that you are his and he is yours. I don't think Edward is the type of guy to blatantly just make shallow promises. Do you?" Alice said.

The next month played the same way, frequent and infrequent phone conversations and texting between the two of us. I was kept so busy with all the wedding crap and school that I hardly noticed. Edward was scheduled for a week long break, but that had to be cancelled at the last minute when some reshoots had to be done. Just when I was feeling my lowest, from not getting to see him, another low blow came.

It was later on in the evening and I decided to watch some tv. It was one of my guilty pleasures, The Chelsea Handler Show, when a breaking news alert came across the bottom of the screen. Apparently, my boyfriend was getting all cozy with his ex, and even went as far as going to a screenshot of the two of them. They were out in public, holding hands and she was leaning into him, intimately.

_Stay rational._

I went over to my laptop and Googled Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali, just to see what would come up. There were Youtube links, and Perez Hilton was blogging about the sudden rekindling of romance that has been budding for weeks onset, according to insiders. Even page six of the New York Post was taking credit for a blind item that was published over two weeks ago:

'_Since they began working together a month or two ago, a budding relationship between these two young ex-lovebirds proves to be just what the doctor ordered. Production staff for an upcoming project, spoke off the record about the undeniable chemistry between the two. He had seemed to have moved on to unknown pastures , while she had only tested the waters with other well known's. But I guess, the absence only made the heart grow even fonder.'_

Two weeks. Two freaking weeks. And then it had been going on for over a month?

I went on to read that he did get his break from filming. Apparently the two of them were spotted last week in Paris for over a period of five days. There were no reshoots.

Nothing. He lied.

The best part had to be the article that described me as acting as thought nothing bad had happened between Edward and I. I was seen going to classes and practices acting all fine and dandy.

_That's because I thought it was_.

I heard Alice and Rose outside my door. We were supposed to be going to Vegas for a little rest and relaxation before the wedding on Sunday night. The boys were going too, well at least Emmett and Jasper were. We were supposed to be giving the illusion that Rose and Emmett might be having a small, intimate, Little White Chapel wedding.

"Bella," Rose laughed as she entered the room, apparently at something Alice done or said.

I turned to see the two of them looking so happy as they entered the room. I tried to brush away the tear as it fell down my cheek and hide my current state.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice asked as she rushed over to my desk to see what I was looking at.

Rose followed suit and both started to read what was on my screen.

"He didn't," Rose seethed while rubbing her ever growing belly.

Alice's eyes were getting larger by the moment and when she was finished she whipped out her phone and started to talk animatedly into the receiver at speeds I never thought humanly possible.

I gave her an odd look and she responded, "Jasper and Emmett will be up here in a moment."

She was right. The two guys came bustling into my room, looking first at there respective counterparts and then to me.

"I'm going to kill him," Emmett said as he opened his phone and started dialing.

"Jasper, did you know anything about this?" Alice asked her boyfriend.

He first looked down at the ground, meaning he did, and then apologetically towards Alice.

"I knew something, but not anything like this, I swear," he said. "James called me about three weeks ago asking if I had spoken to Edward. He said that he was receiving reports from some of Edward's handlers that he was spending a lot of time with Tanya. I told him that they were just friends." Jasper looked over at me and said the rest. "Bella, they had worked on projects before, and even when they were dating, Tanya was not really with Edward. She was dating half of young Hollywood at the same time. Somehow, I don't think we know the whole story. They go way back, since they were like both ten years old or something. He is her friend and nothing more."

"Nothing more, Jasper, look at all of this. They look like much, much more."

Emmett finally chimed in. "Well I called the bastard and got his voice mail. We'll need to call our people in the morning and release some type of statement. Just at least until what we know is going on."

"Emmett, you don't have to," I said.

"Yes we do. Until we figure just what in the hell is going on, it is the only way to keep the publicity off of you. What was he thinking?" he said mumbling the last part as his phone rang and he headed out into the hall to answer it. Jasper followed him out, looking concerned.

That left me with Rose and Alice.

I went over to my bed and checked my phone. I had texted Edward earlier, before any of this, and he had still not answered back.

They went on and on about giving Edward the benefit of the doubt until Emmett and Jasper came back in telling all of us that James was trying to track Edward down. He was supposedly in Prague and they don't have good network coverage, maybe he knew nothing.

_Nothing my ass._

Next they proceeded to tell me that their parents were pretty upset with all of this, and worried about me.

Emmett said they should be worried about Edward and what he was going to do to him.

_Good old Emmett._

I told everyone that I would be fine. I just needed to go take a bubble bath, and then some sleep would probably help things.

I lied. I just wanted to go cry my eyes out, but I wanted to do it privately.

Once they left, I locked myself in the bathroom and proceeded to run my bathtub, filling it as high as it would go with bubbles. Once inside the safe confines, I let the other waterworks come forth as I watched the way the light danced off the top of my promise ring.

_It probably never meant anything._

_Why was he doing this?_

The sound of my cell phone buzzing pulled me out of my drudgery.

I looked at the screen to see who it was, fully expecting my mom to be hounding me about the situation.

It was a text from Edward.

All that it said was:

**We need to talk.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay, I need to explain a few things before everyone gets out the pitch forks and start running after me:**

**Edward is only a 18-19 year old boy, and most of them, are immature and have no idea what they want in this world.**

**Even though it looks bad now, please understand that this is the path they have to go down to get where they are supposed to be. And just because people are apart for awhile, means that when they do (emphasis on the do), they come back as better people.**

**This story will have many more chapters, so please be patient.**

**Props to my beta, Sara, for helping me get this done.

* * *

  
**

**We need to talk.**

Damn right we need to talk.

_Okay, so did that mean I was supposed to call him or what?_

I hated being so clueless about things.

I was not going to call him. This was his mess, not mine. I guess he understood, and at about midnight, he finally called.

It wasn't like I was sleeping. Quite the contrary, I was online seeing what else was being said about my current boyfriend's situation.

And becoming more enraged by every passing minute.

_How could he?_

_Why would he?_

_What was he doing to me? With me? Whatever._

_Did I mean anything to him? I mean shit, I gave up my virginity to him._

_God, I felt so played._

My conversation with him was straight to the point, with him telling me that he was going to be meeting all of us in Vegas tomorrow night, and that he wanted to talk to me about everything then. Just when I was going to start yelling at him, he informed me that he had to go. He had a very important scene to shoot, before he could get on a flight in about three hours.

I finished off by telling him that I thought that maybe he was lying about it and who knew, maybe I would read the truth online, since I couldn't trust him to tell me.

I hung up before he had a chance to answer.

I didn't want to see him tomorrow. I wondered if anyone else knew of his plans to meet up with us?

All I wanted to do was go home. I needed a break from all of this bullshit: school, wedding, and Edward.

So that was what I was going to do. The wedding was in four days. I made my decision.

I went around the house to make sure that no one was awake to foil my escape plan. First, I went down to the main family room where the boys usually entertain themselves with all of their toys.

_No witnesses found._

Second, was the kitchen and then recording studio.

_All clear._

Next, I went to the back patios around the hot tub and pool.

_Check._

Finally, as I made my way back up to my room to go online and book my ride to the airport and a plane ticket, I inspected their two bedrooms, opening both doors as quietly as possible, and finding all the occupants secure.

Luckily, I was already packed for a fun filled vacation in sin city. All that was needed was a few more parent friendly outfits and less skin showing attire. I booked both a discrete car service and a flight that left in less than one hour.

I scribbled a note to everyone, explaining that I needed some time to myself, that I would be there for the wedding with bells on, and asked them not to worry. I did not say anything about Edward, but I hoped they would understand after he met up with them.

After I disabled the alarm, I snuck out the front door and made my way through the side gate and waited by the curb for the car completely unnoticed.

I was very proud of myself being so stealth like and all.

Once the car came and I was all settled in, it was a short ride to the airport. I was taking the red eye so it was not too long of a wait to get through security, which was a blessing, since I had only about ten minutes until the flight was scheduled to take of.

I only had one phone call to make before boarding. I knew it was late, but I knew she would always answer.

Angela.

I needed her to pick me up from the airport. I was asking a lot, with her having classes at Seattle University, but I needed to be driven home by someone that knew me. The last thing I needed was a taxi driver or a car rental attendant tipping off the press that I was home for the weekend.

It would ruin Rose's wedding.

And I could not have that.

She answered after about four rings. Angela understood and told me that she would be there.

I tried getting sleep on the plane ride, really I did, but my mind would not shut down.

Well, the man sitting just one row over, snoring like it was a thunderstorm, did not help either.

The plane touched down and I made a beeline to be one of the first to get off. The less people that had the possibility of seeing me, the better. I thought that having my sunglasses on before the sun even started to rise would raise a little suspicion, so I wore my hair down and tried to cover my face as much as possible.

As soon as I viewed Angela, I ran to her and hugged her with all force I could muster, nearly knocking a clearly sleep deprived Angela off her feet.

"I missed you so much, Ang."

"Me too. Now come on. Where do you want to go?"

"Home."

The car ride home took longer than I expected, but Angela filled the time with all the small talk she could possibly think of, trying to avoid the apparent conversation topic.

Edward.

Overtired or aggravated by all the tip toeing around the obvious, I finally just told her to go ahead and ask whatever she wanted.

"Have you talked to him?" she asked.

"No, well yes. He called and told me that he would see me tonight in Las Vegas and we would talk then."

"I hate when boys try telling us what we are going to do," she stated.

"I know, like he was commanding me or something."

"Do you….oh, never mind," she started to say.

"What?"

"Do you think it's true, you know, what the tabloids are saying?"

I looked out the passenger side window as a stray tear started to make its way down my cheek.

"He once told me that what you usually see or hear, gossip wise, is generally false, but there is just too many pictures, too many sources for some of it not to be true."

Angela was all quiet after that for a while. After about ten minutes though, she finally broke her silence. "What are you going to do?"

"Well no matter what he says, he lied to me, and he has been spending time with her after they were done filming. So there has to be some type of relationship. My only thing is, do you think Edward would be okay with me behaving like that with someone else? I don't think so. Add to the fact that this was just all a doomed fairy tail from the get-go."

I could not help it, but the tears just started flowing at that point.

Angela reached over, patted my hand and then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You want to know the worst part of all this?" I asked.

"What?" she answered.

"I slept with Edward the night before he left."

"Bella, oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I hope that this is all just a big misunderstanding. I know that he loves you."

"I don't know anymore. This is so hard. Regardless, I don't think that I am capable of having a long distance relationship," I said.

We had pulled into my driveway, when she turned off the engine and took off her seatbelt to look at me. "You don't mean that, Bella. You love him, he loves you. Things may be hard, but in the end it will all be worthwhile. Relationships are hard, even at our age, and they require a lot of work, and with him being away makes that very difficult…."

"Sometimes too difficult," I intervened.

She smiled. "Yes, I don't know how you do it with having a boyfriend as famous as Edward, but you do. Also, you just started college and have a full plate with your sister's wedding, and your play. I think your mind needs a mental break from it all, then maybe you will realize what you want from everything."

I reached over and gave her a hug. "When did you get so smart?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, I was class valedictorian," she said.

"Thanks, Ang, for picking me up and…"

"Anything for you, Bella. Now I'll be home tomorrow night after my last class, would you like to hang out, watch movies, veg out?"

"Sounds perfect," I said and started to retrieve my luggage from the back seat of her Explorer.

I opened the door and waved goodbye to her before heading into the one place that I needed most.

Home.

I used the key from under the ceramic rabbit that Rose and I made for my mom when we were younger, and opened the side door. Sitting at the kitchen table was my dad reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. He looked utterly surprised by my presence.

He stood quickly and went to grab my luggage. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked, clearly noticing my bloodshot and puffy eyes.

I put down the items in my hands and leaped up into his open arms. "I missed you, Daddy."

"Oh, Bella, are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Dad, I just needed to come home for a while, you know, get in touch with reality," I said trying to be sarcastic and lighten the conversation a bit.

Just then my mom must have heard the ruckus and headed down to see who my father was talking to. "Bella, is that you?" she asked as she tightened her robe around her.

I went over and gave her a hug.

"Here, I'll take these up to your room," my dad said and grabbed all my luggage and ascended upstairs out of view, and luckily, earshot.

"Oh, Mom, I've missed you."

She kissed my cheek. "Me too."

She lead me into the family room and on the couch where we could talk. "Rose called."

"What? It's only seven in the morning. She's never awake this early."

"She woke up early, hungry, and went to your room to get you up and see if you wanted to go to breakfast. She read your note and called to let me know that you were probably on your way here," she said.

I discussed everything that had been going on with school, Rose's erratic behavior and Edward.

Of course, I gave her the PG-13 version.

She would have probably flipped if she knew it all.

My mom listened and offered me probably the best advice possible.

"Bella," she said. "You have to do in this life what makes you happy, not what makes anyone else happy. You need time right now to think about how this situation is making you feel, and figure out what you want. Do you want to keep going through this every time he leaves? Because already I can see that this is taking a toll on you. It's sometimes unknown the path that two people have to follow to end up together in the end. A lot of it is a growing process, built on trust, faith and love. But anytime you have to question things, especially this early in a relationship, you might want to just take a step back."

With that she gave me a big hug and excused herself to go see my dad before he left for work.

Funny how sometimes the best advice was generally the most vague. She never outright said break things off with him or stick through it. She told me to figure out what I want.

_Do I want this every time he was away? Worrying about who he was with, what he was doing._

_No._

Nor did she place blame on him. Actually, I think she said we both need to grow up. I need to be able to trust him, have faith in him completely, and stuff like this made me question everything.

The way that I saw the whole situation was that he was lonely, or bored, and found someone to spend his time with.

_Someone besides me._

I spent the rest of the day, holed up in my room, sleeping on and off as much as I could.

That evening, Angela came over and we indulged in pizza, ice cream and chocolate.

As much as I loved spending time with her, I still could not get my mind off of him and what the real problem was. Sure, like any male, I knew he was going to have an excuse for it all. The photos, the rumors and their little vacation, he would play off like it was no big deal, but the betrayal was the problem.

I felt betrayed that he developed this close of a relationship with her in the first place.

He did not call that evening. I guess he knew better.

The next day, my mom called in sick and we drove to Port Angeles for a day at the spa and shopping. I kept a baseball hat on and wore some fake reading glasses as my disguise and no one picked up on my identity.

I made sure to keep my cell phone at home, rather than be bombarded with phone calls from either Rose or Alice, letting me know the lowdown of everything.

I could care less right now.

For the first time in my life, I truly thought that ignorance was bliss.

I had not read one more gossip blog, never answered the phone or anything.

God, I missed my simple life.

On Saturday, everyone was coming to town.

And I mean everyone.

The funny thing with trying to throw off the paparazzi was that even though three separate venues were booked, they were all decoys.

The real wedding was to be held inside the barn that was on the back of my parents' property. Esme had her people working non stop to get it restored back to its almost pristine, yet rustic, condition.

At least there was not going to be a wedding rehearsal or dinner, since that would lead to too may questions and the cat would be out of the bag.

Esme and Carlisle ended up leasing a house on the outskirts of town, for the time being, making it easier for Esme to do all of her planning of the wedding go that much easier. Most of the essential townsfolk knew what was to be going on this weekend were more than willing to oblige. Virtually all of them had been friends of our family for as long as I could remember.

My ignorant bliss would soon to be ending as soon as Alice and Rose walked through my parents' front door. I still did not have to face Edward until the ceremony, since Rose was enforcing a no boy rule from the time they left each other at the airport until the wedding at sunset on Sunday night.

My parents drove to the airport to get the two girls, which left me with trying to figure out what I was going to give Rose and Emmett for their wedding present. They told Alice and me that they wanted no money spent on them whatsoever, since they had more than enough. Alice was documenting everything from the time they met, with the tickets from the concert and mementos from most of their dates, and making a scrap book, that she would update all the way up till after the babies were born.

I needed something original, and with everything else going on, I had forgotten about the whole thing.

I had a couple of ideas, but I wanted to talk to Alice and get her approval.

The noise from the four of them bustling through the front door, startled me from a wonderful daydream that I had.

I kept my door shut, hoping that they would let me have a few more moments of privacy before the two of them came barging in. No luck, Alice pushed open my door.

"I wish you would have came to Vegas. We had so much fun at the spa and trying to make the paparazzi think that Rose and Emmett are already married," she said as she flung her whole body at me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

Rose walked over and gave me a hug also. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Rose, we're not supposed to…" Alice said, chiding Rose for what she asked me.

"Ali, she's fine. I'm fine. See."

Rose went over and plopped herself down on my bed and put my pillow under her feet and propped them up. "I don't think I could be so calm with everything going on if I were you. This mini sabbatical of yours, here, must have made you grow nerves of steel or something."

Alice finished off her statement. "You know, Bella, I don't know how you are so calm with what he did last night."

I looked at both of them, puzzled. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, shit," Alice said under her breath and gave Rose a stern look.

"Nothing," Rose said. "Now what should we order for our last night with me as a single woman?" she said, picking up the phone ready to call out for delivery of some type for dinner and also change the subject.

They didn't want me to know something. Something I did not already know.

Alice walked over to where Rose was on the bed and started fumbling through the take out menus.

"What happened?" I yelled.

They both dropped the papers and looked at me with apologetic stares. Alice blew out a deep breath and made her way over to my computer and typed in a few letters and turned my laptop to face me.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

On the screen in front of me was a picture of Edward and Tanya dancing and laughing it up.

Okay?

"That's him and her dancing while they were in Paris?"

I thought that some other pictures surfaced during his little vacation.

Rose answered, "No, Bella, that was taken last night. She came yesterday to see him in Vegas."

It was like someone just punched me in the gut. All the air was being sucked out of the room, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"I think I am going to be sick," I said and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up everything that I had eaten earlier on in the day.

Rose and Alice followed me into the bathroom, and I could hear them commenting while my head was hanging over the ivory bowl.

"I thought that she knew something. I never would have said anything if I knew she would be this upset," Alice said to Rose.

Rose handed me a wet wash cloth and I thankfully accepted. Alice helped me get to my feet and then to my bed. The tears started before we reached our destination.

"Did either of you talk to him?'' I asked in between sobs. They both jumped into action and tried to console me.

"No. Once he heard that you were not there, he stayed away. The only reason we knew about Tanya being there was from Jasper and Emmett telling us that she showed up at their penthouse last night before dinner," Rose said with a bleak smile.

My stomach was still queasy and I did not want to keep dwelling on this. All I wanted was to roll over and pretend like none of this was happening.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be good company tonight. I think I'm going to go to bed," I said and pulled the covers up, hoping it would add to the effect.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Alice and I will go into my room for the night. Goodnight, sweetie," Rose said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Alice said her goodbye and both of them left me in my room and closed the door, probably knowing that a few tears might be in order.

I cried myself to sleep that night and hoped for a better tomorrow.

On Sunday, I woke up to the sounds of pots and pans clanking and mumblings down in the kitchen. I made my self presentable and scrubbed my face to get rid of any evidence of my heartbreak.

Today was Rose's day and I was not going to let anything ruin it. Even my feelings.

Once I got myself in check, I went downstairs and saw my father making all of us breakfast. My mom was buttering the toast and Rose and Alice were helping out too.

On the kitchen table was a vase of roses that I was positive that Emmett must have sent over for Rose.

"Those are beautiful," I said as I leaned down to smell the aromatic flowers.

"They're for you," Alice said and passed me the card that came with the flowers.

My parents seemed oblivious to what was going on and kept their backs to us while they finished getting breakfast ready.

I opened the handwritten card and read what Edward wrote.

_**Love is a burning desire,**_

_**That makes your heart light on fire,**_

_**Love is being with you, **_

_**Someone saying I love you too,**_

_**Love is your tender kiss,**_

_**Something you don't want to miss,**_

_**Love is you and me,**_

_**And that is all I see.**_

**Please let me explain.**

**I love you,**

**Edward**

_What in the hell was I supposed to think now? _

That was the same quote that came with the last bouquet of roses he gave me before he left. The night we made love.

I started to bite my bottom lip as I tucked the card into my robe pocket and moved the roses to the smaller side table, so we could all sit together and eat. I could tell that all eyes were on me, searching for some type of response, but I ignored them and made small talk with everyone about the wedding.

The afternoon was left to hair and makeup, followed by photo sessions around the property. Everything for the wedding was going on and that left me with enough distractions to keep my mind off of Edward. My stomach was still upset and I proceeded to get sick again. Rose, at first, was furious that my makeup was all smeared, but the makeup people fixed me up in a jiffy and silenced her.

News that the boys arrived came via Angela, who saw them all when she was talking to Ben under the tent that was now occupying most of my parents' backyard. I saw her and Alice huddled in the corner whispering, but I blew them off, knowing that I had to attend to Rose and make sure everything was ready.

Esme came up with my mother to wish Rose good luck and check up on me.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Esme told me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks," I said while I pulled away from her.

I searched her eyes for something, some indication as to what was going on.

"I have not talked to Edward since he has been home, have you?" she asked with an apologetic tone.

She already knew the answer, but made the remark anyway.

"Nope," I answered.

A couple of minutes later, both my mother and Esme left to be escorted to their seats for the ceremony.

Angela, Alice and I followed Rose down the steps, making sure her dress was in perfect form for her big event. The mini symphony started to play, signaling for Angela and Alice to start making their way down the aisle.

All of a sudden it hit me that this was the first time in almost eight weeks that I would be seeing Edward. Even though I was so pissed off at him, my stomach was still doing belly flops in anticipation of the sight of him.

Jasper gave me a quick wink before he escorted Alice down the aisle. She was as giddy as a schoolgirl to be with him, and it made me feel very envious that they were so good together.

I turned and gave Rose and small peck on the cheek and smiled at my dad before I headed out from under the canopy keeping us hidden from all the onlookers. Right inside the barn, there had to be over seventy five guests with all their eyes on me. I was trying to concentrate on the song that the solo violinist was playing for my entrance. "Air" by Sebastian Bach was the only sound except for a few birds and the wind that was softly blowing just outside the barn.

I took deep breaths trying to maintain my balance in these death traps that they made me wear. About halfway through my parade down the aisle I saw him. I was so taken aback by seeing him, after everything that had been going on, that for just a brief moment I stopped. He looked different.

He looked reluctant?

_He looked scared._

One look from Emmett and his bright smiling face made me persevere forward, knowing what all this was for.

Today was Rose and Emmett's day. Later I could deal with everything else.

* * *

**Oh, and by the way, whoever reviews will get a small snippet of the next chapter, which is already done and I am holding hostage until later on in the weekend.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks to twilightmommyof4girls for her awesome word skills. Please go onto my profile page and look under my favorite authors!!!**

**When you leave a review let me know if you would like an Epov (after the next chapter).**

**WARNING: This is not a sweet chapter filled with answers. That will be coming, and I still promise that I am an Eddie/Bella fan, it just will take a while. so please don't hate!!!**

**The song are: When you say nothing at all-Notting Hill Version(original Allison Kraus) and Take A Bow-Lea Michelle/Glee Version- Watch her performance of on the Glee episodeShowmance!!  
**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**#####################################################################  
**

The wedding was beautiful.

There were candles everywhere and a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, that offered just the right amount of light to make the wedding even more romantic.

I could feel Edward's eyes fixated on me throughout the entire ceremony. I ignored him, forced a feigned smile plastered across my face, and kept my attention on Rose and Emmett.

I was not going to give him the satisfaction.

Rose and Emmett both got visibly worked up when they made their vows to each other. It was so sweet what Emmett said to her, it even brought me to tears.

The procession out of the barn was about to begin and I had to be escorted by Edward. Rose and Emmett were pronounced man and wife and had their first kiss. They left the front and headed out. Next was my turn.

Mine and Edward's.

_Shit._

Edward offered me his arm and I willing took it.

_Why did this have to feel so good?_

I had to keep up appearances and give the impression that nothing was wrong, although I suspected that everyone in the room, besides maybe my grandmother, knew of what the tabloids were saying.

I was so thankful that he had not tried to say even one word to me.

When we were out of the barn, I dropped Edward's arm immediately and headed off towards Rose and Emmett were. I did not want to have it out with him and deal with an audience as well.

Alice and Jasper came out of the barn and were walking over towards Emmett and Rose. I was already there, with Edward, who had the decency to keep his distance. We all congratulated them on being newly married and were just waiting for Angela and Ben to join us so that the group pictures could be done in a timely manner and the reception could begin.

The whole group photos went faster than I could have anticipated, which meant it was time for some individual couple shots.

All the other couples already had theirs done and now it was time for Edward and me.

_Great._

The photographer put the two of us in different positions, all of which made me feel very uncomfortable considering everything that had been going on.

"Bella, I think we need to talk…" Edward whispered in my ear as he was holding me from behind in a certain pose.

"Later," I said, seething.

We finished up with a few more pictures and as soon as I was able to, I went back to the house.

I needed a few minutes to breath and just from all the anxiety today, I was going to be sick again.

As soon as I left the bathroom, I went back into my room and seated on my bed was Edward.

I was not expecting that.

"Look, Edward, I know that you want to talk , but we do have a reception that we both need to get to, and depending on how you plan on explaining everything, then I think you may want to wait until after Rose and Emmett leave for their honeymoon for this conversation. I do not want to ruin their day."

"Bella, why did you not come to Vegas? You knew that I wanted to talk to you, about everything," he said, completely ignoring my previous statement.

_Does he not listen at all?!_

"Did you not hear me? I said I do not want to get into this right now," I said and started to walk out of the room, before he stood up quickly to block my escape.

I knew that if this conversation was going to go south, that I would be an absolute mess at my own twin sister's wedding reception, and I still had my toast and gift to give to both of them.

"Bella," he said, his voice pleading.

"What?" I spat at him. "What is so damn important that you need to say right now that you couldn't have said to me earlier on the phone, or even before all this bullshit started?"

"I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry?_

_**I'm**__ sorry that I want to knee you in the testicles right now._

"That's all that you have to say to me? 'I'm sorry.' Well I'm sorry, that does nothing for me right now."

The air was becoming thicker in the room and all I wanted to do was escape, but part of me just wanted it all out in the open.

Over and done with.

_Just rip the Band-Aid off._

"Bella, I don't want to upset you, I just wanted to explain everything that happened. I need you to hear it from me."

_Bullshit._

"Too bad I've already heard, and seen, lots of things. Not. From. You." I said and pointed into his chest.

This conversation was becoming heated.

"That is why I wanted to talk to you the other night about everything, not here," he said and threaded his hand through his hair. His usual stress coping mechanism.

"You are unbelievable, you know that? What is there to say? Sorry, Bella, I don't love you anymore, that's why I am traipsing around town, making you look like an absolute fool while you are completely oblivious to the fact that I have moved on, oh and with my famous ex-girlfriend, who I happen to working on a movie with in another country," I said with all possible hatred I could evoke.

I strained to keep the tears from coming forth. I hated the fact that every time I get really mad I cry. I hated talking to the one person in the world that I thought I truly was in love with like that.

But right now he deserved all of it.

"Stop. Right. Now. We need to figure this out. Bella, I do love you, but……"

_There it was. _

**But.**

_There was always a but._

"But what, Edward? What is the only thing that has changed between us?"

He looked down at the ground, probably not knowing what to say.

I could not hold in the pain any longer and I did the one thing that I didn't want.

I cried. Tears just came flooding out and all I wanted him to do was hold me and tell me that he loved me and that this was all just a big mistake.

He didn't. He stood there and watched. I almost felt sorry for him not knowing what to do with me.

**But.**

_And then again, kneeing him didn't seem like such a bad idea after all._

My sadness turned to anger. I grabbed some Kleenex and wiped my face. I completely ignored his presence and went into the bathroom to splash my face with some water and reapply my already ruined make up. I needed to look appropriate enough not to get asked a ton of questions from everyone at the reception.

Edward came to the bathroom door and stood. He grabbed my hand to get my attention.

"You know you are being absolutely ridiculous. That is not what is going on. Now will you just stop for a minute and let me explain?" he said, trying to calm things down a bit.

"I'm being ridiculous. I have done nothing wrong. You on the other hand, lied to me."

"No, I didn't," he said.

I looked him stone cold in the face and asked him, "Did you go to Paris with her when you had a chance to come home and see me, like we had originally planned?"

"Bella," he said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I looked at him waiting for an answer.

He shook his head. "What do you want me to say? Yes? No? Look, Bella, it was not like that."

_Oh really?_

"Did you lie to me? Did you not tell me that you had to reshoot some scenes and that was why you could not come home?" I asked while I reapplied my waterproof mascara.

_It was looking like I was going to be needing it tonight._

I put the makeup back down on the counter and looked at him.

Waiting.

He was speechless. There was no way for him to talk his way out of that one.

"Well?"

"Yes, I did go to Paris with her, but it is not what you think."

"So, you just expect me to stand here and listen to more of your lies?" I said as I was getting angrier by the second.

Again, nothing.

"I thought so, now if you wouldn't mind, I have a reception to get to," I said and made my way past him.

I was so proud of my performance in there, considering all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out.

_That would come later._

I went down to the tent where the reception was being held and tried to act like nothing just happened.

Everyone pretty much left the subject alone for the time being, which I was grateful for.

Edward arrived a few minutes after me and stayed outside the tent for most of the evening. Their manager, James, was also noticeably absent, which did not bother me in the least.

I was kept busy enough meeting most of the boys' family and some of the executives from the record company they were signed with, Volturi Records. My extended family was too busy being awestruck with some of the faces that were in attendance, that I virtually went unnoticed.

Good thing too, since I was not in the mood for mindless small talk.

Alice came up to me right before it was time to make to the toasts. "Bella, I need to tell you something," she said as my mother grabbed my arm, almost dragging me up on the stage. She handed me a class of champagne and instructed me to start my toast.

It was then, that I caught sight of Edward for the first time since our little discussion. I paid no attention to who came in with him, I was too nervous standing up here in front of all these people.

I started with my speech and looked out at the small crowd whose attention was all on me.

"Love is something in this world that can be taken for granted. And to find your soul mate is almost impossible. But when I look at the two of you, I know you have something greater. You have first, friendship, that will help you stand by each other's side in time of need. Second, respect, which will help you understand the other's feelings and know that your love will be measured by no bounds. Next, devotion, that will keep you committed only to each other, even in your darkest times. And lastly, true unconditional love that is different from romance. It is a love that can be tested by all known means and still stand the test of time. I raise my glass to you, Emmett and Rose, and want to congratulate you not only on your wedding today, but to the start of your life as a family. I love you both."

I started to applaud the two of them, along with everyone else, and from my elevated place on the stage, I was able to see who came in with Edward. James and…..

Tanya.

My eyes started to bulge and I looked at Alice and Jasper who realized the problem. Jasper got up and headed to where the three of them were standing at the entry way to the tent. Alice and Angela came over to the steps of the stage and retrieved me since I was currently frozen in a state of shock.

They took me out one of the side entrances to get some fresh air, while I could hear Edward onstage giving his best man toast.

'What in the hell is she doing here?" I asked, growling at Alice and Angela,

"That's what I wanted to tell you before you went up to give your toast. Apparently, she came to see James and Edward. She came as James's date," Alice said.

I was so pissed right now at this point, I could not even see straight.

"Did you know she was coming?" I asked. Right now I was not real trustful of anyone.

"No," she answered, offended.

"I'm sorry," I said. I knew deep down she would never betray me like that.

"Bella, no one knew. When the invitations were sent out everyone was allowed to bring a date at their discretion. She passed the background check, but somehow the actual listing of who he was bringing got messed up. But let me tell you, Jasper and Emmett are furious. I think they would fire him if they could."

"It's my fault," Angela said. "When I came in with Ben, I saw Edward and James talking to this blonde woman who I recognized, but didn't know her name. I asked Alice if she knew who she was and….."

"I put two and two together," Alice finished off saying.

I started walking around in circles outside the tent. It had become cooler in the evening and my arms were starting to have goose bumps appear.

"Bella, Edward had no idea she was coming. He was surprised and mighty upset with James for bringing her here," Alice said.

_Why would he be mad? _

_That was who he wanted to spend all his time with anyway._

_He probably thought I would make a scene or something?_

_Times like this made me not above any form of violence._

I had no time to sit there and wallow. The bandleader came out to ask me if I was ready.

"Ready for what?" Angela asked as she walked back into the reception with Alice and I.

"Their wedding gift," Alice answered for me as I went up on stage.

The crowd was talkative, but quieted when I was up onstage behind the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I would like to call Mister and Misses Emmett Cullen to the dance floor."

Emmett and Rose got up from their table and made their way to the front of the stage looking surprised.

"I had to think hard about what would be the perfect no cost wedding present that I could give you. Growing up, Rose and my two favorite movies were My Best Friend's Wedding and Notting Hill. She loved the scene at the end where Julia Roberts' character gave them a first dance song, and Rose asked me if I would sing the love song in Notting Hill at her wedding. So I thought that the two of you would like it if I serenaded the two of you with a song, as you danced for the first time as husband and wife."

Rose started to cry and Emmett smiled up at me and nodded for me to begin. I grabbed my guitar and looked behind me to signal for the band to begin. I stepped up to the microphone and began to sing:

**_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_**

**_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_**

**_Try as I may I can never explain_**

**_What I hear when you don't say a thing._**

**_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall_**

**_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._**

**_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_**

**_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_**

**_Try as they may they can never define_**

**_What's being said between your heart and mine._**

**_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall_**

**_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._**

**_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall_**

**_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._**

Everyone stood and applauded at the end of my song. I went down off the stage and gave both Rose and Emmett a kiss and headed out of the tent and back up to the house to get my camera, that I left on the kitchen table.

On my way out, I spotted Edward and Tanya standing at the side, almost blocking my exit.

I was not going to go a different route.

"Excuse me," I said rudely.

Edward, who had his back to me, greeted me anxiously. "Ahh, umm, Bella, hi. You were great up there," he said and looked back and forth between Tanya and me. "This is….."

_Please, I know who she was._

I reached out my hand and greeted his, well whatever she was.

_Cast mate, friend, new girlfriend, ex- girlfriend, home wrecker, slut….._

You get the picture.

"Hi, you must be, Tanya? I'm Bella," I said with all fakeness possible.

That caught her off guard.

"Yes, hi, Bella. I have heard so much about you from Edward. It's so nice to finally meet you."

_Bullshit._

You could tell by the look on her face that she had to fake that whole little greeting also.

The three of us stood there, awkwardly for a couple of moments, before I finally excused myself and continued on my way.

I thought I was on my own, until I heard the footsteps on the fallen leaves that were laying on the ground. I turned to see who was behind me.

Edward.

I opened the back door and went to only grab my camera and then head back out. Edward followed me in and closed the door.

"I see you got the roses I sent you," he said while my back was still turned to him. He walked over to the roses and brushed them lightly with his hand.

"Yeah, I did."

"Bella, I know how things may look right now," he started to say.

I turned around to face him. "You have no idea how things look right now. Right now, it looks like you got involved with me, and then the second that you and I were apart, you found something newer and shinier."

"Bella…"

It was now or never. I turned to face him.

"Edward, I think that all of this was a huge mistake; you, me, us. I don't even think I want to hear an explanation anymore because what difference would it make? The fact is you chose her over me. I don't want to know the circumstances or hear how you got in this situation with her in the first place, I think it just might break my heart completely."

He came over towards me and I put up my hands to stop him.

"Bella, I'm not with her. I love you. Her and I are just friends and she has been having a hard time, that's all this is. Nothing more. We can fix this."

"That's the problem, we can't,"

He looked at me like I was crazy for not believing every word that he just said.

I started to shake my head. "You should have told me this before, not now. Every picture, every rumor had grounds for everyone talking about the two of you and you made me look like an absolute fool, Edward. And I don't care what you say about being friends, because the two of you look like a hell of a lot more than friends."

He took another step closer.

"Bella, I can't tell you exactly what has been going on, but she needed me."

"So did I, Edward. So did I, and you were never here. I understand that you have a job, and one that required you to be halfway around the world, but dammit, Edward, how do you think I felt when I saw the pictures of you and her holding hands in Paris and then you having your arm around her?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I truly am. I never meant to hurt you in any way like this."

"Hurt me, Edward? Why did she come to Las Vegas?"

"To see me."

I snorted at his response.

"And you want to still stand here and tell me that nothing is going on between the two of you?"

He said nothing.

"Edward, do you have feelings for Tanya?"

He looked down to answer. "Bella, she's a friend of mine."

"That's not what I asked. Do the two of you have feelings for each other?"

He was silent, too silent.

I raised my arms up at him trying to get an answer out of him.

"She's told me that she has feelings for me."

"And you?" I said with my eyes starting to tear up.

"Bella," he said apologetically.

He did not have to say another word.

"Then why in the hell did you and I make love, Edward? Why did you give me a promise ring if all you were going to do was just break every single promise that you ever made to me? You said you gave me your heart, but apparently you had buyer's remorse about the whole damn thing."

"I gave you a promise ring because I love you. We made love because we love each other, I have never regretted you."

I walked over to the newspaper and held up a picture of him and Tanya, together in Vegas.

"Yeah, this really looks like you loving me."

He stared at the photo and looked back at me.

"You know what? You can have this back," I started to say and retrieved his ring that he gave to me almost eight weeks ago. I grabbed his hand and placed it in his open palm.

I started to make my way around him and go back out the door. He grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him, never letting my arm go.

"Bella, stop. Can we talk about this please? I love you. I don't know how I got into this mess," he said and sat down on the kitchen chair in front of him, still not letting my arm go.

"I will ask one final time. Do you have feelings for her, at all, and not this friend bullshit? Tell me the truth, please," I asked my voice pleading at the end.

He looked up at me and had a tear running down his face. "I don't know."

I took a deep breath and went over and got the roses and card that he sent me. "Then why did you send these?"

"Because I love you, Bella. I've just missed you so much and her and I have spent all this time together and I don't know exactly how I feel about her, but I don't want to lose you over this. I just need some time to figure things out. I love you, Bella. Please?"

_Was I in crazy town now?_

"Please what? You just stood here and told me to my face that you want me to give you time while you figure out whether or not you have feelings for someone else. I can't believe you. How can you say you love me and say those words to me in the same sentence?"

" Because, I don't want to lose you over this," he said and finally let go of my arm.

I threw the flowers and card down on the floor in front of him.

"Edward, apparently you lost me about a month ago, or whenever you started to have feelings for her, more than just friends. Goodbye, Edward."

I was positive I would be crying myself to sleep tonight.

I held my head up high and went back to the reception. Rose and Emmett were just about to leave and I wanted to get a few pictures of the two of them before they left for their honeymoon.

As soon as I walked into the tent, Jasper and Alice bombarded me.

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you. I have something important to tell you," Alice said, jumping up and down, clearly excited by whatever news.

"Okay?" I said looking to Jasper for some clarification.

"Bella, remember those people that I introduced you to earlier, Caius and Marcus?"

"Yeah," I said, confused.

At this point Alice took over. "They have been asking about you ever since they heard you sing your song to Rose and Emmett. They wanted to know what else you could sing and I told them almost everything. I told them how long you have been singing, your lead in the musical at school, all the instruments you can play….."

Jasper intervened, "What she is trying to tell you is that they would like to hear you sing something else tonight if you can?"

I was shocked.

_They wanted to hear me, again?_

"Umm, yeah I guess after Rose and Emmett leave, I can if the band could back me up," I said as I watched Edward return to the reception and go over by his parents and sat down.

Rose walked up and entered the conversation. "If you think that Emmett and I are going to leave before you sing the song that could change your life, you're nuts."

"Hell yeah," Emmett said. "I've been trying to get this going for months now. I'm, I mean we are not leaving," he said motioning to Rose and himself.

"Thanks, guys. But what should I sing?" I said looking at all of them for suggestions.

"Well I'm a firm believer that you should use what you know to add a little emotion to your performance," Jasper said, giving Alice a small smile at the end.

"And what do you know right now?" Alice asked.

I looked over at Edward who had his eyes on me.

"Heartbreak," I said and looked at all of them, who were looking nervously at each other.

"Then you should sing about it. We'll give you a couple of minutes to get ready. I'll go get the band leader to see if he can help," Emmett said and Jasper went with him, which left me standing there with Roe and Alice.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked and came around to give me a hug.

"What do you think?"

Rose turned to look at her now brother-in-law. "I think I want to have him neutered."

I shook my head at her remark before the bandleader came over and talked to me about a song choice for my other performance.

Probably not the best song for a wedding reception, but….

_It was perfect._

The lights were all down low except the couple of brighter lights that were fixated on me. I stepped up to the microphone and began:

**_Ohh, how about a round of applause,_**

**_Hey, standin' ovation,_**

**_Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah._**

**_You look so dumb right now,_**

**_Standin' outside my house,_**

**_Tryin' to apologize,_**

**_You're so ugly when you cry,_**

**_Please, just cut it out._**

**_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,_**

**_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,_**

**_But you put on quite a show (oh),_**

**_Really had me goin',_**

**_But now it's time to go (oh),_**

**_Curtain's suddenly closin',_**

**_That was quite a show (oh),_**

**_Very entertainin',_**

**_But it's over now (but it's over now),_**

**_Go on and Take a bow, ohh ohh._**

**_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),_**

**_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on),_**

**_Talkin' 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,_**

**_This just looks like a re-run,_**

**_Please, what else is on?_**

**_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm),_**

**_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm),_**

**_But you put on quite a show (oh),_**

**_really had me goin',_**

**_But now it's time to go (oh),_**

**_Curtain's suddenly closin',_**

**_That was quite a show (oh),_**

**_Very entertainin',_**

**_But it's over now (but it's over now),_**

**_Go on and take a bow, ohh._**

**_And the award for the best liar goes to you (goes to you),_**

**_For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,_**

**_Let's hear your speech OUT… (But you put on quite a show_**

**_You really had me goin'),_**

**_But now it's time to go (oh),_**

**_Curtain's suddenly closin',_**

**_That was quite a show (oh),_**

**_Very entertainin',_**

**_But it's over now (but it's over now),_**

**_Go on and take a bow._**

**_But it's over now…_**

With the lights being the way they were, I could not see anyone's reaction.

_Was I good? Did I suck? _

And then suddenly my thoughts went to one person.

Edward.

When the lights came back on, everyone stood and applauded me for the second time tonight.

I saw Alice jumping up and down with Rose clapping as hard as she could. Jasper and Emmett were already over by the men I was introduced to as Caius and Marcus, talking animatedly.

I looked over at my parents, who were smiling and clapping and then to Carlisle and Esme who were doing the same.

The one person that I did not see was Edward.

I walked off the stage and over to where Alice and Rose were standing. We were talking about how I sounded when Jasper and Emmett walked over with Caius and Marcus.

"Miss Swan, do you think we can talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said.

_Who would have thought today would have been the best day and worst day of my life?_

**Please remember to review. The next chapter will be out on Friday! And review and let me know if you would like an epov chapter!!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry this took so long. I know that I promised this for last Friday, but life with five kids got in the way.**

**This chapter is not my favorite, but was needed.**

**I decided after all the reviews to do both a next chapter in Bella's POV and then a back update from Edward- THERE WILL BE 2 SEPARATE CHAPTERS AND YOU CAN EITHER READ BOTH OR JUST THE ONE- IT'S YOUR CHOICE.**

**I START CLASS NEXT WEEK SO THE UPDATE WILL BE ON THE WEEKENDS ONLY!!!!**

* * *

"Miss Swan, do you think we can talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said.

_Who would have thought today would have been the best and worst day of my life?_

I started to walk with the two men over to their table when Alice grabbed my arm to hold me back.

Marcus and Caius stopped to wait for me.

"I'll be right over," I said with a small smile. I gave her a suspicious look.

She pulled me off to the side. "Bella, Jasper and Emmett want to be there with you when Caius and Marcus talk with you. They have worked with them for a few years and they know how they operate."

I looked over at Jasper and Emmett and nodded for them to join me.

"Just listen to what they have to say, but do not give them any definite answer. Okay?" Jasper whispered to me as the three of us made our way over to the table across the room.

_What exactly would they want?_

"Okay."

The two men stood as they watched our approach. They were talking to each other too quietly for us to overhear them.

"Bella, Emmett, Jasper, please sit down."

The three of us did as we were told. "Boys, do you not trust us at all?" Marcus said with a laugh.

"It's not that, Marcus. We just wanted to be here for Bella when you talk to her. That's all," Jasper said. "You know we trust you completely." His tone was now sarcastic.

As excited as I was to be talking to two record executives about what they thought about my small performance tonight, all my thoughts strayed back to tonight's earlier conversation with Edward.

_Whether or not he had feelings for Tanya, and how he wanted me to give him time to figure things out._

For the first time since I had met Edward Cullen, I both hated and loved him at the same time.

"Bella, did you hear what I just said?" Caius said.

I tried to recover quickly.

"Umm, sorry. Can you say that again?"

"We think that you have a real gift, and we would like to work with you. Now I don't know what your schedule is since I know that you must be real busy with school?" Caius said and looked at me for confirmation.

I nodded.

"…..But we would like to get you into a studio to cut a demo for us. So you think that is doable?"

"What kind of time frame are you looking for?" Emmett asked, glancing over at Jasper for some reaction.

Time frame? I had school, the play, life. Worrying about what in the hell was going on with Edward.

And they wanted to add something else into the mix?

The room was starting to spin and I started to get chills and sweating at the same time. It was becoming difficult for me to hear exactly what they were saying

This was too much. Everything right now was too much.

_I needed to think. I needed to breathe._

I listened as the four men continued their conversation around me, but I comprehended nothing.

They all sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher until Emmett waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked.

I felt light headed and wanted to go lay down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get some air," I said and stood to make my way out of the tent.

_Bad idea._

I must have stood up from my chair a little too fast because as I went to turn, everything went black.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Bella?" a voice called out.

I started to hear voices and sounds around me, but I could not tell you what I heard.

As I started to come to, I realized that I was no longer outside, but on my bed, in my room.

I started to lift my head to see who was doing all the talking.

"Lay back down, Bella," Esme said. "Someone go get Carlisle. She's waking up."

I did as I was told, reluctantly, and rolled over on my side so I could get a better look at who was all in my room.

All that I could see was Esme, who was at my bedside, and my mother, who was standing guard in the corner.

But as soon as Carlisle entered my room, he was followed in by everyone else.

Carlisle walked over to me grabbed my wrist and asked, "How do you feel, Bella?"

"Okay, I guess. What happened?" I said as I started to sit up again and wished that I hadn't.

"Stay flat, Bella. You passed out, now if it is okay with you I would like to check your vitals?" he said. "Alice, get her a washcloth."

Alice placed the washcloth across my forehead and whispered in my ear, "You scared the crap out of us. Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me."

"Sorry," I said and Carlisle continued with his examination of me.

He brought out all the full doctor gear, and listened to my heart, lungs, took my temperature and blood pressure, while everyone watched.

"Is she okay?" my mother asked as soon as Carlisle was done with his assessment of me.

"Everything seems normal, but I would like to run some more tests tomorrow at the hospital."

"No, no hospital. I am fine, I just have been feeling lousy the past few days and then with everything that has been going on…." I said. No need to continue on in detail about how his son was breaking my heart, and jumping up and down on the pieces.

"Bella, if that's what Carlisle thinks than that is what you are going to do. Do you understand me, young lady?" my dad said with a stern look on his face.

I looked over to my mom for her to intercede on my behalf, and all that I received was her nodding in agreement with him.

"Ugh, fine. If that will get all of you," I said and now sat up in my bed, not caring what Carlisle or anyone else had to say about it. "…off of my back."

"Good. Now since that is all decided, I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning. I want to run some tests on you, just to be sure. I think that what she needs for tonight is some rest, so….." Carlisle said and motioned for everyone to leave me alone for tonight, which I was grateful for.

Everyone started to file out the room, but all came over and gave me either a hug or a peck on the cheek.

Everyone but Rose. She, of course, stayed behind and came over to my bed and scooted over beside me.

"Are you okay?"

"Rose, I'm fine," I said.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Now Emmett and I talked about it and we decided to postpone our honeymoon…"

"Oh no, you are going. I think that I need some me time for a while and since I am on fall break at school until next week, I want to just stay here and not think about things."

"You mean not think about the asshole. Oh I mean Edward," she said finishing the statement off with a laugh.

I rolled over and tried to pull the covers up over my head. "Why does this have to be so hard, Rose?"

"I don't know, Bella. What exactly did he say to you?" she asked.

For the next hour, I vented to my twin sister about everything that had happened and finally confessed to her that I slept with Edward the night before he left.

_I cried._

_I laughed._

_I got mad._

_And for a little while, my heart didn't feel anything for Edward Cullen._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
_

The next morning was just as huge a rush as was the previous one.

I demanded that Emmett take my sister away for their honeymoon, and they finally conceded once I told them that if Doc Carlisle found something wrong with me that I would call them right away.

Emmett joked that there was a ton of things wrong with me, but no possible cure for a bad attitude.

_Touché._

I did not want to have my mom or my dad take me to the hospital. So I called and asked Angela, who was not due to head back to school for another day or so, if she would go with me.

At least while I was being poked and prodded, I would have some company.

Carlisle greeted me and decided to run almost all the tests he could himself, and the others he gave me an alias to keep my privacy intact.

And to think it ended up that my urinating in a cup gave me my diagnosis.

I was in shock to say the very least and must have scared Angela to death when I came out of Carlisle's office with tears running down my face.

"Bella," she said, her voice timid, "are you okay?"

I walked over to some chairs that were by the back entrance and sat down. Angela came over right beside me and grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"No, I'm…pregnant."

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**


	49. Chapter 49

Okay everyone I have a few announcements to make:

First, I have decided to wait on an Edward chapter for the time being- it will be coming, just not for another Bella chapter or so- it would disclose way too much.

**Secondly, I have been getting some non-nice reviews telling me to hurry up and I'm a liar…blah, blah, blah…. I have a life people and I have five kids who are home for the summer and tons of other things. So stop it or I will not update on this site at all. I will get to it when I can, and I want to finish the story, but when people are negative about the story and how fast I am getting the chapters out, it makes me not want to write the story AT ALL…..**

I am a very detailed oriented person and I over think the chapters and sometimes rework them three or four times before they even go to my beta. I don't want to give you all junk to read, but hopefully something that you and I both enjoy….

**SO the message is stop hating and let me write. **I will no longer make any promises as to when another chapter will be posted, only in my own timely or untimely fashion….

~Patty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, I'm… pregnant."

I'm pregnant. I could not believe that I was pregnant.

Here I was nineteen years of age, a college student, alone, and pregnant.

"Oh, Bella. What about Carlisle knowing? Is he going to tell Edward or…"

"He said because of doctor patient confidentiality he could not tell Edward, Esme, or anyone about my condition. He said that it put him in a bad situation, but that ultimately it was up to me if I wanted to disclose my condition to anyone or not."

"Are you….you know, going to tell Edward?"

"There is no way that I am going to tell him about this. Not now," I said and watched as Carlisle walked out of his office and made his way to the elevator.

"Well, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell anyone?" Angela asked.

"I told you, isn't that enough?" I said jokingly and wiped away the few remaining tears from my eyes.

"What about Rose, Alice, your parents? Aren't you going to tell them?" she asked.

"I don't even know what I am going to do about this. I don't want to get anyone else involved."

"Bella, that will only last for so long. In a few months you will be showing and then what?"

"Hopefully, by that point, I will have everything figured out. But I know one thing for sure, I am not going back to his house to live. I can't."

"Well I'm sure you could still probably get a room on campus, or rent an apartment or something."

I stood up so that both of us could finally leave. "Is there a point anymore? I mean really, how am I going to go to school being pregnant, let alone trying to raise a baby and going to school?"

"Bella, you know you have people that can and will help you, regardless of what happens with Edward."

"I know, but this is my problem. I don't want to burden anyone with this. Ugh, how could this of even happened? We were careful, we used a condom and I still get freaking pregnant! Oh this is not my week, and it's only Monday."

"Yeah, how did that happen anyway?" she asked as we made our way out to the car.

I made sure to have my sunglasses on so no one would recognize me. "How the hell would I know. I just know that we were careful."

"Gosh, those Cullen boys sure have like Superman sperm or something. I know you don't want to tell Alice yet, but you might want to think about pre-warning her about having sex with Jasper. On the other hand that would be like a hat trick or something….." she said.

"Angela," I said to stop her rambling.

"What? Oh, Bella, have you even thought about whether or not you could be having twins like Rose? You know twins usually run in families."

"Yes, I have thought about it, and I am all set to have my first ultrasound later on this week. I don't think that both of us would have twins at the same time, or at least, I hope not."

_If I were having twins, I think I would have to put out a bounty on Edward's head._

Luckily the ride back to my house was short, since I did not think I could talk about my condition anymore. I thanked her and promised to meet up with her tomorrow before she went back to school.

On my way into the house, I gave a quick wave to the bodyguards that were stationed outside my parent's home. As soon as I opened the door into my parents house, I was bombarded by Alice and Jasper, along with my mother, who were all waiting to start the inquisition.

"Please tell me that nothing serious is wrong?" my mother said as she walked over to me to escort me back to the table where the three of them had been previously seated.

_Was the fact that she was going to be a grandmother yet again, considered serious? _

I looked over at Alice and Jasper who were holding hands and currently snuggled into each other.

If she were in my position, she would not be having to second guess every single thing had ever happened in their relationship.

He would support her.

He loved her. And as much as I hated to admit it, I envied her.

_I was jealous of their love._

Funny how not even twenty four hours ago, I was being asked to give the asshole, who had a hand in helping me conceive this baby, time so that he could figure out who he wanted to be with.

And now this.

"Well….." Alice said in attempt to get me to talk.

"Carlisle said that I was run down, and picked up the flu or something like it, probably from all the stress that I have been under lately."

_Please let that be enough for them._

"That makes sense, I guess," Alice answered and looked to both my mother and Jasper for their opinion.

The four of us continued to talk for a few more minutes about my condition and how I should just take it easy for a while.

_More like for the next seven months._

My mom excused herself and left me with just the two of them.

"Is there something that you are not telling us, Bella?" Alice asked once my mom was out of earshot.

_Could she know?_

I tried playing it off.

"No, I'll be fine. I just am really tired. I think everything is starting to pile up and I need to think about everything."

Jasper started whispering something to Alice.

"What?" I asked. I was partly afraid that it was going to be some more news of Edward.

"Go ahead," Alice instructed Jasper.

Jasper looked over at me reluctantly. "I hate to bring this up, but after our conversation with Marcus and Caius last night, I don't think this is probably the best time for you to be considering their offer."

"What offer?"

Alice's eyes looked concerned. "Do you not even remember what they wanted, Bella?"

I held up my hands and shrugged. "Not really. If you remember, I kinda passed out during the conversation."

"They wanted to know how soon you could get into the studio and cut a demo for them?" Jasper said and watched me inquisitively.

Was that the right thing for me to be considering for myself right now?

It would enable me to take care of this baby without any assistance from Edward.

But I would need to get it completed quickly if I wanted to keep my pregnancy under wraps for a while.

"Jasper, you told them that right now was the wrong time, right?" Alice asked.

"Tell them that I'll do it," I said. Alice's head snapped towards me.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" she asked and looked at me like I was insane.

"Alice," I said.

"What about school, the play, not even mentioning your health right now at the moment, and then you want to add something else?" she said as she looked over to Jasper for support.

"Bella, recording a demo will take quite a bit of time," Jasper added.

"I've been thinking about the whole school thing anyway," I said and waved my hands around nonchalantly trying to act all blasé about it. "With everything that has been going on, I was going to maybe drop out for the rest of the semester and then pick up my classes once the spring session starts up anyway. So this would probably be the best time."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked and looked over at Alice, who was clearly not sold on the idea.

"Yes. Call them and let them know that I'll do it."

"Okay, well I'll call them, and soon as we get home then we'll get started," Jasper said and pulled out his phone, already to get started.

"Is there somewhere else that we can do this?" I asked. I did not want to go back there.

"Bella?" he asked as he looked questioningly at me.

"I want to do the recording somewhere else…" I started to say, trailing off at the end.

"Okay, Bella, but I thought you would be more comfortable at home." He looked over at Alice and she nodded.

"Its not that, its just…I don't want to run into…him," I said slowly, hoping they would catch on and by the looks on their faces, they did. Jasper's eyes clearly were filled with sorrow ,and Alice's had sorrow and anger.

"Okay, Bells," Alice said, walking over then grabbing and squeezing my hands. "Anything. Whenever. Whatever," she whispered so softly that only her and I could hear.

Jasper excused himself from the conversation, got up and went to the other room. We could overhear him talking to someone, probably on the phone, but we continued on discussing the post-wedding details. It was only when he started shouting into the phone that the two of us finally took notice.

"…..I don't care what the asshole is doing. You get my brother on the phone and you tell him that he needs to meet with me, before he heads back to wherever in the hell he's going…" Jasper yelled into the phone.

I don't think that he had any idea that he now had an audience, until he finally turned off the phone and threw it across the room, where it landed on the sofa.

He looked at both of us with his eyes wide. "Shit!" He walked over and retrieved his phone from in between the cushion and a throw pillow.

"Japser, what?" Alice asked as she stood vehemently by my side.

He glanced at me and then said, "Edward. That's what's wrong. Somehow your little split, splat, ugh whatever, has already hit the news."

I went to the nearest chair and sat down. I knew that this was going to happen again, but this meant that I had to be even more guarded with who knew what.

I would be followed and stalked again.

_Great._

"How did they know already? Did he release a statement?" Alice asked.

"Not through our usual sources. Kate received a call from someone at TMZ asking for a comment on the split. They said that someone within the Cullen camp had reached out to them with an anonymous statement and told them about everything from last night."

I gulped. "Everything?"

"Yeah, it seems that whoever even told them about you throwing the ring back at him and everything."

"It was only him and I there at the time, no one else was around. That means he either…" I said, my voice growing small with the realization that Edward purposely did this.

"Made the statement or told someone about it happening and they told. Regardless, he should have known better," Jasper finished off saying.

"I know you don't want to rehash everything, Bella, but what exactly happened?" Alice asked, as she came over to sit on the arm of the chair in which I was currently residing.

"Basically it all came down to my calling him a liar for everything that had happened between him and Tanya, and then him admitting that he might have feelings for her, and wanting time to sort things out, not your basic I hate you, lets break up. He kept telling me that he loved me and just wanted time…"

"Men! That makes no sense," Alice said and looked over at Jasper. "What?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Nothing."

"That does not seem like Edward wanting to call off things completely, just him being a dumb ass. He would not release a statement if he even hoped for the possibility of working things out," Jasper replied.

His explanation did nothing to relieve my anxiety.

"Then who else could have…" Alice started to say and then snapped her head in Japser's direction.

"Yeah, I think so too," he said.

"Think what?" I asked looking back and forth between the two for an answer.

"Tanya. This sounds like something she would do," Jasper answered, while Alice shook her head in agreement.

I did not comprehend their reasoning. "Tanya? Why would she….."

"Think about it, Bella," Alice said. "She has the most to gain from you and Edward parting ways."

Japer agreed. "Look at it this way. She was here last night and probably spoke to Edward after the two of you had your little falling out or whatever. Add to the fact that her name is getting a lot of publicity, so this would be a win-win situation for her."

"Do you think that he knew that she would do this, if in fact it was her?" I asked looking at Jasper for some type of hope that he did not believe that his brother was capable of being behind this.

"That is why I need to talk to him and find out what in the hell is going on. No matter what, we need to release a statement to protect you from any type of bad publicity, especially if you are going to proceed with trying to cut a record deal," Jasper said.

"You don't need to protect me," I said and pulled my legs into my chest.

"Yes, we do. You have done nothing wrong and there is no reason for your name to be dragged through the mud just because my brother is a dip shit."

Alice came over to comfort me when Jasper got another phone call and stepped outside to talk.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. I promise," Alice said as she looked out through the kitchen to watch Jasper.

I wanted to belive her, truly I did.

After a few minutes, Jasper rushed back into the house slamming the door and closing the drapes to hide the windows.

"We have to get Bella out of here. Carmen just got a call giving her the heads up that the leeches are headed our way."

"Great," I said. "Well then, where am I supposed to go?"

"With us," Alice said.

"Alice, as much as I would love for Bella to come home with us, she needs to get away from all of us," Jasper said and then watched Alice's face fall. "Just for the time being."

"Absolutly not. I don't care what you say, she is coming home with us. I don't give a shit what your brother is doing," Alice said. "Sorry, Bella. But where else does she have to go?"

"I already worked that out. Well not actually me, but Carmen, Eleazar and Kate did. If it's okay with you, Bella, we think that a little trip to New York might be a good thing for you. And since you were not that interested in recording in our studio….."

"Okay, but where will I stay?" I said as I started making my way up to my room to start packing my things. Jasper and Alice followed right behind.

"Carmen and Eleazar have a penthouse at the Trump Towers that is currently not being used, so they offered it up for you to use, but I have two conditions," Jasper told me.

I was throwing all of my things into a few suitcases. "Anything."

"First, you are going to have round the clock security when you go out, since the Trump Towers is one of the most secure locations we could ask for," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. With everything that is going on you are going to be stalked by reporters and you don't have to deal with their crap."

"And the second one?"

"Kate is going with you."

"Kate…why Kate?" Alice asked.

"Because I trust Kate, and she can help Bella with everything that she will need to get done. She has worked with us for years and she knows the ins and outs of recording a record. Plus Kate is a miracle worker when it comes to dealing with high stress situations."

"Won't you need her?"

"Yes, but you will need her more, and it will be easier for you in a new place if you had someone there you could count on."

I was too busy trying to get the rest of my things together to listen to all the specifics of the how and when of all the arrangements.

While I was finishing up, Jasper received another call. This time from Edward.

"Yes, hello, Edward," Jasper said as he held up a finger to keep Alice or I from speaking. He headed down the steps, and as much as I wanted to follow and hear everything that was being said, I was actually terrified of what Jasper would find out. Alice, on the other hand, had no reservations whatsoever chasing after him to get any sidebar of the conversation that she could.

In the meantime, which was about ten minutes or so, I had everything that I had brought to my parent's house. I decided that acting like I did not care would seem most beneficial for me.

_Hide the pain._

I dragged a couple of the suitcases towards the steps, making sure to take special care considering my condition. I walked down a couple of steps and listened to the final few moments of Jasper's phone converstaion with Edward.

"I know you have said that already, but none of this makes any sense, Edward. If the statement did not come from you, and you are saying that Tanya would never do something like that, which I think is a bold faced lie, then who?" Jasper said as he walked back and forth across my parent's living room which was not only occupying Jasper and Alice, but my parents also.

Great, more bystanders.

Jasper listened intently for a few seconds to Edward's response before firing back, "Whatever! I am just telling you that you have screwed up this time, and I hope that Bella never forgives you. She deserves so much better than you."

He was quiet again and then answered, "Yes, she is fine. Don't you worry about her, you worry about yourself."

Jasper started shaking his head and flashed me an apologetic smile in response to whatever his brother was saying.

"She doesn't need anything from you. I am happy to hear that you realized that you made a made a mistake. Edward, you can't treat people that you care about like that."

He was asking about me. About me. He cared about me.

_Stop it, Bella._

I walked back up the stairs and waited for Alice or Jasper to come up and get me. I no longer wanted to sit there and listen to his secondhand explaination for all of this.

I wanted Edward to be crawling on his hands and knees, begging for my forgiveness.

G-r-o-v-e-l-i-n-g.

I thought I was going to be sick again and went in towards the bathroom to splash some water on my face. As I glanced in the mirror, I saw the dark circles that were rimming my eyes.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

I wish I had the answer.

"You're going to get through this," my mother said as she stood by the doorframe of my bathroom. "You are stronger than you think, and I know that it seems hard now, but all of this will make you a better person."

I blew out the extra air that I was holding in my lungs and a few tears escaped.

"Oh, Baby. Enough of your tears have been shed on that boy already," she said and took me into her arms, hugging me.

Little did she know how many.

She held me back and wiped away the wetness from my face. "Now Jasper and Alice have told your father and I their plans, and I want you to know that we will support you no matter what you do, but you don't have to leave, Bella."

"Mom, I can't have all that….all those people coming around here, asking all those questions. I don't want this to ruin anyone else's life."

_I already felt like mine was ruined._

"We'd get through this, and from the sounds of it, at least from what we heard, I think Edward knows that he was wrong….not that any of that makes any of this all right. I'm just saying."

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked as she entered the room, interrupting my mom and me from our conversation.

And probably stopping me from spilling the beans to my mom.

I needed my mom to know, to guide me throught all of this, but I knew that this was for the best.

Me leaving.

I let go of my mother and turned to give Alice the most heartfelt smile that I could muster.

Alice and Japser came into my room and told me that same bullshit scenario that Edward told him: That he had nothing to do with the press finding out, nor did he think that Tanya, or anyone else that he came into contact with after the wedding did. He told Jasper that he had been holed up at Carlisle's and Esme's house, the one outside of Seattle, with no other contact than with Esme.

Jasper continued to tell me that Edward asked about my welfare and wanted him to tell me that Edward was sorry for all of this and that he loved me.

_Funny way of showing it._

The dumb ass even had the balls to ask to see me before I left town, considering that Japser would not disclose the real location where I would be going, in the fear that Edward had a mole in his camp.

I felt bad that this issue was causing a rift between the brothers. I never wanted that, or any of this.

Jasper and my dad helped me get all of my things out to the car that was waiting to take me to the Sea-Tac airpot. I was to be guided, by the usual crew of security, to a private plane that had been chartered for Kate Denali, so that it would not raise any suspicion with anyone, especially the paparazzi.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella. Promise me that you will call as soon as you land so that your father and I know that you are okay, and how to reach you," my mother instructed as she walked me out to the car.

Alice rushed over and gave me a big hug. "Call me as soon as you get there and let me know how fabulous the penthouse is."

I gave my father a peck on the cheek and Japer a hug before I closed the door and told Demetri to drive.

The tears started rolling down my face as soon as we left the driveway.

Onto my new life….. For awhile at least.


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks to Sara for fixing all my mess ups this chapter. **

**And to everyone else...  
**

It had been almost three months since I left Forks that day in September. Here it was now almost Christmas, and I was living in the Big Apple, and loving every minute of it.

I had to cut my hair to a chin length bob and go by my middle name, Marie, for the time being, but it seemed to have kept the paparazzi at bay. Here I was living right under their noses, and they were none the wiser.

Jasper was right about Kate, she was a life saver. As soon as we touched down in New York, she handled everything, and she did it with such ease you would have thought that nothing ever got to her. That was until she and I met one of the producers that Jasper and Emmett recommended that I worked with, Garrett Livingston. Garrett was the one thing that I had found that could rattle Kate.

Garrett was now staying with us, which was a good thing too, since it made it easier to work on the record without having to leave and risk being spotted.

Funny how Emmett and Jasper were able to keep me hidden and protected during my time in New York. Not one person, that I had contact with, ever disclosed my exact location, and for that I was very, very thankful.

There were only three people in New York, besides me, that knew of my pregnancy. Kate, Garrett and Alistair Kingston, an obstetrician that Carlisle went to medical school with, who was the head of obstetrics at Mount Sinai Hospital. He was able to make arrangements to see Marie Denali without anyone ever knowing the truth.

Carlisle came out to check on me and arrange my ultrasound right after I moved here. Good news, only one baby.

He tried bringing up the subject of Edward…..

I explained that I was not ready to deal with any of that right now.

Right after I moved here, Edward and I were the topic of almost every gossip magazine around. He even did an interview with Vanity Fair and People magazine, defending me the whole entire time. The interviewer brought up Tanya's name as a possible reason for our split, but he denied it, and from everything that I had heard from Alice and Rose, he wants nothing to do with Tanya at all, and was looking forward to going on tour with his brothers, one last time.

See it was already decided that the group was going to disband and go their separate ways, especially with Emmett being married and soon to be a father, and Jasper, from what I had heard, was expected to be proposing to Alice sometime over the Christmas holidays. And then there was Edward, who wanted to proceed with acting and have his music career take a back seat for the time being.

I wanted to be there for the holidays, even just with the four of them, but it would raise too many questions, and the fact that I was starting to show did not help matters either. My parents' house also was a no go, since I could be easily tracked back to New York.

I must say that I had accomplished a lot during my stay here. My album was almost complete, except for some minor editing, which was going quite smoothly, and I was supposed to be meeting up with Caius and Marcus after the first of the year to discuss my future.

I had gone and seen all the sights that I could, took in some Broadway shows and even did some shopping. All of this while Jasper and Emmett, along with Carlisle, paid the tab. I wanted no part of it, but I figured it out after I asked Kate who was footing the bill for everything that we were doing and buying. I felt horrible about it, but Carlisle told with me that his grandchild was to be taken care of, no matter what the cost and regardless of what happens between Edward and me in the future.

I felt like I was taking advantage of them and their kindness, and as soon as I could make it on my own, I would do everything in my power to repay them.

Edward had tried many times to track me down, from what I had heard. In fact, I eventually decided to move out of the penthouse that was loaned to me for the duration, instead of dealing with him. Kate, Garrett and I rented a three bedroom loft that over looked Central Park. The hormones were kicking into gear and I knew that if he even had the chance to speak to me, I would have probably forgiven him at once and jumped into his arms.

_I had to stay strong._

It was Christmas Eve morning when Alice called for her weekly check in.

I only had to look at the clock with one eye to see that it was one in the morning, but I knew she was always wildly excited about the holidays. The phone only rang twice.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Ali," I said as I laid in bed, my room was dark and the only light in my room was from the streetlights and passing car lights below.

"Bella," she said nervously.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up and turned on the light on my nightstand.

"It's Rose. Her water broke about an hour ago. Emmett and the guys are in Europe. He got on the first plane that he could, but she's scared."

"Where are you?" I asked as I frantically stood up, a little too quickly, since the baby kicked as hard as it could.

"I rushed her to the hospital, but I don't know what to do. I tried your parents' house, there was no answer so I called my dad for him to rush over there. He told me that they went on a cruise to Hawaii. Bella, you have to come. She needs her family, she needs her sister."

I was walking around my room, rubbing my belly as I thought.

"What about Carlisle and Esme? Did you call them?" I asked.

"Emmett did. Carlisle has talked to her doctor and the staff a few times en route. They should be here in about two hours."

Kate walked into my room when she must have heard me up. "Bella, are you okay?" she asked and sat on my bed.

"Is that Kate?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it's Kate," I told Alice. "Kate, Rose went into labor and Emmett…"

"Is in England. They had a concert last night. I talked to Jasper, he just called," Kate said.

"Bella, Rose is a month early and they are saying that one of the babies is in distress," Alice said.

I looked over at Kate and patted my stomach. She and I both knew the repercussions of all of them finding out right now.

I heard noises in the background. I heard my sister's voice.

"Is that Bella?" Rose asked. "Give me the phone, Alice."

"Bella," Rose said.

"Hi, Rose. Are you okay?"

"No, Bella. I am so scared and Emmett's not here, they said that one of the babies is in trouble and I need you."

I had tears falling down my face as I looked at Kate and nodded my head yes. "I'm coming, Rose. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Please hurry," she said, crying.

I hung up the phone and Kate grabbed my suitcase and helped me pack as she made the arrangements for my trip back west.

"Hey, what's going on?" Garrett asked as he walked groggily into the room.

"Bella's sister went into labor and she needs to get to her now," Kate said as she rushed around the room and grabbed all the small things that I would have easily forgotten.

"Now? At almost what, three in the morning?" he asked and came over to pull the now completed suitcase onto the floor.

I looked at him and sat down on the bed. "I'm scared to face them."

"Bella, everything will be fine. I promise," he said as he grabbed my hand.

"Garrett, go get your things. We're leaving in less than twenty minutes," Kate instructed as she rushed towards the doorway.

"We?" I asked as Garrett left my side to go join Kate.

"Yes, we. The two of us are going with you. If you think I would let my pregnant friend fly across the country in the middle of the night and face all of this, alone, you're nuts," Kate answered and disappeared into the hallway.

"She's right you know," Garrett said as he grabbed my suitcase and left my room also.

I went to my closet and tried to find some oversize clothes that could help disguise my pregnancy. I put on a sweatshirt and some larger jeans that still fit if I kept the zipper undone. I put on my Yankee's ballcap and sported a pair of square framed glasses to hopefully keep my identity a secret once we touched ground in Los Angeles. Heaven knows how many paparazzi would be there waiting to see what celebrities would be passing through for the holidays, and I was almost positive that news of my sister being in labor would be leaked to the press by the time that I arrived.

Almost ten minutes later, Kate came into my room, flanked by Garrett. "Ready?" she said as she gave my outfit an appraising stare from the side.

"So?" I asked as I looked in the full length mirror.

Kate shook her head. "You look good."

"Pregnancy good, or can't tell that I am pregnant good?" I asked and turned to face the two of them.

"Um, truth?" Kate asked.

"I think you look a little fat, but that's just me," Garrett said and Kate hit him in the stomach.

"Why'd you do that?" he said and looked to me. "What?"

"Kate?" I asked.

"I can tell, but only because I know. I think it would be hard for anyone, but you do look heavier, but a good heavier," she said and came over and patted my ever growing stomach.

I was now regretting all those extra ice cream runs that Kate and I had sent Garrett on.

"Should I change into something else? You know something that won't make me look like a cow…"

"Bella," Kate said. "No, like I said you look fine. And anyway, we don't have time for you to change, the taxi should already be waiting for us downstairs.

Kate came over and grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, remembering to turn off every light that we passed on her way.

Garrett asked, "You got everything, Bella?"

"I guess," I said as he turned on the security system and closed the door, locking it.

We boarded the flight at a little after 2:45 am and we landed in Los Angeles at six in the morning local time. Kate already had a car waiting to rush us to the hospital.

I tried getting some rest on the flight, but all I could think about was, what if Edward came also?

What would I say?

What would he do?

And then I was scared for Rose, Emmett, and my nieces.

_Please let them be okay._

We arrived at UCLA Medical Center at seven and I rushed as fast as I could to the maternity floor. Kate and I went to the information desk to find out what room Rose was in.

"Yes, I am looking for Rose Cullen,"

"…And you are?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"Her sister."

I heard a gruffly male voice ask, "Can I help you?" I turned around to see Demetri. Kate turned and said "Demetri!"

He looked at me and surprise and shock came into his eyes. "Oh God, Bella, hi!"

"Hey…umm…where's Rose?" I asked him, looking down the hall.

"She's right down here. I'll show you." he said as he started to lead us to a room. We were walking down the hall he asked, "So how you been, Bells?"

"Good. Hey what's up with all the security?" I asked as we walked past four other intimidating looking men who all nodded at Demetri.

"There have already been four crackpots trying to get up on this floor and get a picture of Rose. One of them even disguised themselves as a nurse," he said as we stopped at a door with a loud pixie voice that I knew so well coming from behind. We walked in and there was Alice, pacing back and forth, gnawing on her nails while talking on the phone, and Esme, who was sitting at Rose's bedside. All three woman looked up at me as I made my enterance.

"Bella," Alice said and flung herself at me, enveloping me with her small arms.

"Alice, hi," I said as I tried to catch my breath. My first instinct was to touch my stomach after such an act, but I had to keep my secret.

Rose smiled, and tears started steaming down her cheeks. I bended down and gave her a peck on the cheek and touched her overgrown stomach. "Hi, Sis."

"You came," she said in between wiping her nose and tears.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss meeting my little nieces for anything in the world."

I grabbed Esme's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hi, Esme."

"Oh, Bella. I am so glad you came."

Carlisle walked into the room. "I just talked to your doctor. They want to wait a little longer before giving you an epidural, Rose…." he stopped saying as he realized I was now present.

"Bella," he said and looked at my stomach, before giving me a hug.

I hoped no one noticed.

"Hi, Carlisle, how have you been?" I asked as I looked over his shoulder to see if anyone noticed his blunder.

"The question is how are you?" he said and backed away to look me over.

I went over to give him a hug again and whispered in his ear, "We're great."

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

A couple more hours passed and it was just a waiting game, so Alice and I went down to the cafeteria to get some food. We were escorted by Demetri and a couple of his drones at Carlisle's insistence. I was so grateful to be eating something at this point and didn't care in the least at it being cafeteria food.

I had downed my third doughnut when Alice started getting suspicious.

"Are you okay?"

I put the remaining piece of it on my plate. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I have never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Starved. I think I really need to talk to Kate about your eating habits. I mean really, Bella. I was a little surprised when I first saw you. Are you feeling okay?"

_Shit! She noticed something._

_Think fast, Bella._

"I don't know, Alice. I've just been depressed with everything that has happened with Edward and all, I think I just took to eating a little too much. You understand?"

"No, not really, but if you say so. Oh, anyway, I am so happy that you are here. Rose is happy, she needed you and I know that I am both of your surrogate sister and all but…"

"You don't have to say anymore. When is Emmett expected to be here?" I asked.

"About eleven or so. Jasper text me and said that they should all be here about then."

I put down the carton of milk that I was drinking from. "Everyone?"

She looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry. Edward flew back with them, but I don't know if he plans on coming or not."

It was almost ten thirty when we finally headed back upstairs after browsing through the gift shop for almost an hour. By the time that we returned, they had given Rose an epidural and there were a couple of doctors in the room talking with Carlise, Esme and Rose.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked as she saw Esme rubbing Rose's hand.

"They want to go ahead and do a cesarean," Rose said. "They said that one of the twins' condition is not getting better and that they need to go ahead and take them both."

I looked over at Carlisle who lowered his head.

"I need Emmett, Bella. God, why does this have to be happening like this?" Rose cried.

I walked over to her side while the nurses walked in and started getting Rose prepped for the operation.

"I don't know, Rose, but I'm here and I am not leaving you."

"Thank you. Thank you, Bella."

They started to wheel her down the hall and into the operating room. Rose wanted me and Carlisle to be there, in case anything went wrong.

"I won't let anything happen to you or my granddaughters, Rose Cullen, you remember that," Carlisle told her as they started the procedure.

I stayed behind the drape and held onto her hand as Carlisle assisted the doctor delivering the babies.

I looked up at the clock and noted that it was a little after eleven and was hoping that Emmett would make it in time for at least one of his daughters' births.

As soon as I thought that, Emmett came bustling through the operating doors in full scrubs . "I know, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Emmett," Rose cried out.

"Rose, baby. I'm so sorry that I was gone."

"You're here now. That's all that matters," Rose answered and Emmett planted his lips on hers.

And all at one, my first niece, Stella Renee Cullen was born. Carlsile brought her back across the drape and showed her to her parents and me.

About five minutes later, her sister, Sophia Esme Cullen was born, but had to be taken to the incubator and be looked at before any of us could see her. Carlisle asked if I wanted to take Stella, with a nurse, out to meet the rest of the family for a minute while they were finishing up with Rose.

I took my darling niece in my arms, all wrapped up and snug, and pushed through the operating room doors and was greeted by first, Esme, Jasper and Alice who was ecstatic at meeting the new addition to the Cullen brood.

Demetri was talking with Garrett and Kate, who glanced over at the other door and shook her head yes.

Edward was here.

I made the excuse that I had get the baby back to be evaluated and to check on Rose. I was almost in the clear when I heard that velvet voice...

**Please remember to review... And I will be nice enough to share the next chapter with these people that review: 1, 15, 25, and 50!- remember to leave your link so I can contact you!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey! Many props to Twilightmommyof4girls for her mad beta skills. I just signed up to be a beta on this site, so if you need any help, let me know!**

**Things will be progressing much quicker now.**

"Bella, wait."

I kept my back facing him. "I'll be right back, I just need to take her back and check on her little sister."

I took Stella back inside and left her with the nurse, while I went over to check on little Sophia. She was still in the incubator, and Carlisle was standing watch over her, while Emmett and Rose were getting ready to be transferred to a room.

"Is she okay?" I asked Carlisle.

"They are going to run some tests, but until then…I don't know."

_I was worried._

"Oh," I said and looked over at Stella who was getting prodded at.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked.

"Edward is here."

Carlisle kept his gaze on his granddaughter. "Hmmm. Have you talked to him yet?"

"He tried, but I needed to get Stella back to the nurses."

He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow at me. "Bella, you need to talk to him. You need to tell him."

"I don't know. What am I going to say? Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant. Yeah, that will go over real well."

"I know, Bella, but he was stupid and …."

"Wrong," I finished off for him.

"Yes, wrong would be a correct assessment. But, Bella, he has every right to know."

"I just can't deal with all of this right now. I'm sorry, Carlisle, I know that this would all be a lot easier for you if I just told him, but when I woke up this morning, I was not planning on talking to Edward, let alone telling him anything. Please understand."

The other doctor called Carlisle over to confer with him, which relieved me of his attention.

I walked over to check on Rose and Emmett who were about to leave the operating room. "How are you feeling?" I asked Rose, who had her husband holding and rubbing her hand.

Rose looked at me and then over to where Sophia was. "I'll be better once I know she is okay."

Emmett removed himself from Rose's side to head over to where his twin daughters were. I sat down in his place.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Rose. They just need to keep special care of little Sophia."

"I know. I just want to hold her, tell her that I love ….." Rose started to weep and looked over at Emmett who had Stella in his arms and was making his way back over to where we were.

"Look, Stella, this is your mommy," he said as he lowered the baby down to Rose's level, so she could see her newborn daughter.

She laughed in between tears and grabbed her little hand. "Hi, baby."

I backed away from the three of them to let them have their moment. I stood over by the door and waited until it was time for all of us to leave the room.

They moved Sophia to the neonatal intensive care unit and Stella to the regular nursery. They moved Rose to a recovery room. Emmett and I followed.

I tried to hide, actually.

Everyone was still in the waiting room and were told by Carlisle to give Rose and Emmett some time before they went to go visit with them.

I waited outside the door while they transferred Rose to another bed. Emmett walked down to the nursery to check on Sophia.

"Bella," Rose called out, once they were finished getting her ready for visitors.

"Yeah?" I responded and headed into the room.

"Emmett said that Edward was here. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, he tried, but," I answered, and looked down the hall once I heard Alice's voice coming closer.

Shit! They were all coming.

"Rose," Alice said in her high pitched voice and ran over to her bedside to give her a hug. "They are beautiful."

I backed into the corner and watched as Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and finally Edward all came in. I pretended to be looking out the window at the street below, but I kept an eye on Edward as he first went over to greet Rose, and then proceeded to block my route to the exit.

I pulled out my phone and text Kate, and told her that I needed her help to get me out of the room. About two minutes later, Kate came to the room with Garrett, and told me that I had a phone call. I politely excused myself and made my way past Edward, who started to say something, but stopped himself. As soon as I made it safely out of the room, I grabbed Kate's hand and rushed down the hallway to the nearest restroom.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

I went into one of the stalls and slammed the door. After I regurgitated all three doughnuts that I had for breakfast, I called out to her, "What am I going to do, Kate?"

"I don't know, but he was grilling me for information on where you, I mean we, are staying."

"I guess me leaving all of a sudden probably wouldn't go over too well?"

I came out of the stall and splashed my face with water.

"I don't think your sister would be too happy with you,"

"I am getting tired, though. Where are we staying?" I asked as she handed me a paper towel that she already had ready for me.

She looked down at the floor and then caught my gaze. "With the short notice, we are going to be staying at Carlisle and Esme's house."

"But that's….."

"Next door to the other Cullen place. I know. I already spoke to Esme on the matter and she's' not going to tell Edward that you're staying with them. I don't think Carlisle would say anything either."

"I wouldn't be too sure," I said as we made our way out of the door. "I'm positive that Carlisle wants me to have a conversation with Edward and tell him the truth."

"Tell me the truth, about what?" Edward asked as he was leaning up against the window, waiting for me to exit the restroom.

_Shit! I said that a little too loudly, didn't I?_

I looked over at first, Edward, and then to Garrett, who was standing right next to him. Garrett shrugged and mouthed that he was sorry.

_Could have warned me…_

I just looked at him, and walked past him at a quick stride.

Of course he caught up.

"Bella, the truth about what?" he asked trying to keep up with me.

I made sure to make it quite an obstacle course for him, which slowed him down. I ducked through another women's restroom that had two separate exits. I waited for a minute and headed out the opposite entrance. I thought I was in the clear until I had a sneezing spell that gave away my location.

_Two sneezes, one cough. Dead giveaway._

I looked behind me and caught a glimpse of bronze, which had me duck into the stairwell and take the steps to the main floor. My plan was to make it out of the hospital, catch a cab and get away from here for awhile. I would call Kate and let her know once I was in the clear, and maybe she could set me up at a hotel or something.

Being almost five months along did not help with my agility, and I almost fell down a couple of stairs, so I decided to slow it down, once I was down to the second floor. What I was not counting on was Edward being one floor up on the stairwell and calling out to me, "Bella, please stop."

I stopped only to assess the distance between the two of us. When I reached the first floor, I bolted through the door and headed for the entrance. I made it out the front door when I hear him calling out to me from behind.

"Bella, wait. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry."

I was almost across the street to where the cabs were waiting for passengers. I stopped in the cross walk to face him. "Don't you think that's a little late now…."

And then everything went black, like I was in a dream.

I heard people around me screaming and talking frantically. I felt pain, severe pain everywhere in my body.

Then darkness….

I saw bright lights all around me and I was on a bed of some type that was moving. My stomach was in such pain. I raised my hand and watched blood trickling down my arm.

"Stay with us, Bella," a male voice called out to me.

"You have to do something. Save her!" a different male voice said, frightened.

I heard others rushing around me and then I cried out in pain. "The pain, make it stop."

"Do something…." the second male voice yelled.

"You need to leave and let us do our job," a female voice said.

"No…I am not leaving her."

Who was this man? And why was he not leaving me?

"We need to work on her…" the first male voice said. "Here, Bella, this will help with the pain." I felt a stick in my arm and then my whole body became warm, and I became extremely light headed.

"Carlisle, you have to do something," the second male voice said, as someone else, I guess, ,entered the room.

"Bella, oh my God," another man, who's name was supposedly Carlisle, said. He sounded distressed. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a car. I went after her to go talk to her, and when she turned around to answer me, a black SUV, out of no where, just runs into her. They didn't even stop, Carlisle," the second man said and then started crying.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and this woman is a patient of mine. You need to know that she is pregnant. She is about five months along carrying a single fetus."

_I'm pregnant? And this man was my doctor? Why did I not know him?_

"Bella's what?" the second male voice said, surprise filled his voice.

He seemed just as surprised as I was. Why did it matter to him?

"Edward, now is not the time to discuss this. I need you to leave so that they can do everything for Bella and the baby," the doctor said.

"Dad?" the man named Edward said, pain evident in his voice.

I heard the two men part from my side, and they left the room.

I was feeling very tired when the doctor came over to speak to me. "Bella, I am Doctor Stine. We need to run some tests on you to see how your baby is doing. You have a couple broken ribs, arm and some type of head injury. Do you understand?" the female voice instructed. Her voice was calm.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked, my voice came out in a whisper. It hurt to breathe.

"It would seem so. Now I am going to do an ultrasound and listen to the baby's heartbeat. We need to make sure the baby is okay." She proceeded to put some cold gel on my stomach and spread it around.

"Sorry about that," Doctor Cullen said as he reentered the room, and came over to where my ultrasound was being preformed. He stood there watching the screen, but kept his head turned away from me so I could not read his expression.

Doctor Stine continued with the ultrasound and took pictures and different types of measurements of the baby.

Baby.

I could not believe that I heard the heartbeat and saw its tiny heart fluttering on the screen.

"Doctor Fletcher," she called out during the ultrasound. "You need to get someone down here from OB stat."

"Is that…?" Doctor Cullen said as he pointed to the screen.

"Yes," she said to him in a rush and then called out to one of the nurses, "we need to get her on a fetal monitor."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse answered and went ahead to put the monitor on my stomach. I was able to hear the swishing around of muted water and a soft subtle heartbeat.

My baby's.

I caught a glance at Doctor Cullen's face. His eyes looked scared.

Something was wrong.

A pain was building in my lower stomach and back.

"What's wrong with my baby?" I said, straining against the pain in my chest. I was becoming anxious and I heard the alarm on the machine next to me go off.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Doctor Fletcher now said to me. "Doctor Stine, I paged OB and they should be down here any minute." He was now holding up some paper that was coming out of the machine monitoring me and marking it with his pen.

The female doctor rushed over to my bedside, looked at my monitor and then the baby's. "Doctor Cullen, come take a look at this."

A few moments later, Doctor Cullen grabbed my hand that was still covered in drying blood, and gave it a squeeze. "Bella, there seems to be an injury inside the uterus, by the baby. We need to give you something to mature the baby's lungs, in case you were to go into labor…."

_Labor at only five months? Even I knew that was bad._

I was scared. I had no idea what was going on inside me, or to my baby. I was dizzy and I felt sick.

"…Do you understand?"

I was nauseous and I turned to my side and began vomiting. I started to cough to free my lungs and catch my breath.

_So much pain. _

"Bella…" my name was called out and then darkness took me again….

**o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I could hear noises around me, but it was still dark. I could not determine the individual voices that was speaking to me. I just heard the sounds of their voices…

Was I alive? Was my baby okay?

I was uncertain if it was the same hour, day or week, but I felt someone rubbing and kissing my hand. I believed it to be a male. He was talking so softly and crying…..

There was a light in my room. I could tell that from behind my eyelids. My head was in so much pain, that it was like someone had hit me repeatedly in the forehead. I raised my hand and heard a gasp.

"Bella," a female voice called out.

I heard someone scurry, head out the door and said, "Someone go get the doctor. Bella just moved her hand."

Noises were made from outside my room and I heard multiple people enter the area around me.

"Bella, baby," my mother said and came to my side.

Mom.

I tried to reach out to her or speak, but I was unable to even open my eyes.

Why could I not open my eyes? Talk or even grab her hand to let her know that I heard her?

I was so scared. It was dark and I needed her.

I needed my mom, my dad, Rose, Alice…..somebody.

I suffered as my chest rose and fell at a much faster pace. I could feel my heart beating, and the sweat falling down my face.

"Bella, it's Mom. We're all here. Your dad, Rose, Alice, Angela, Emmett and the rest of the Cullens. Please wake up, baby. Please," she said, struggling at the end.

_Who was Emmett? The Cullens?_

I felt a rush of air come into the room. "Is she awake? Is she okay?" the male voice, that I remembered to be a man named Edward, I think, frantically asked, out of breath, like he had been running.

A different male voice spoke as he came closer to me an grabbed my hand. "Bella, I am Doctor Harris, this is Doctor Patrick, we are here to take care of you and your baby."

Baby. So I was not hallucinating?

"Bella, can you hear me. Please move your hand or something if you can understand me," he continued.

"Please, baby," my dad said, came over next to me and started to demanded of me, "We all need you to try your hardest, sweetheart. Please for your baby, just try your hardest."

I pulled all my energy inside of me and tried to concentrate on my eyes.

I attempted to squeeze even the tiniest amount of light in the hopes of communicating with them.

"Bella, this is Rose," she started to say. "I need you to wake up, dammit. You need to meet your nieces, Stella and Sophia. They need their aunt to wake up and see them, Bella, I need you, now wake up." Her voice was more forceful at the end.

I'm trying.

_Try harder._

My eyes were uncooperative, so I tried moving my fingers, that were currently in my doctor's hands. I decided to try my smallest finger and concentrate.

For my family. For my baby.

_Try as hard as you can._

"I think that what she experienced was an involuntary movement of some type. Her muscles may have spasm uncontrollably…"

I did it. I flicked my pinky finger in his hand and he grabbed onto it harder and squeezed.

"Bella, did you do that?" he asked. His voice hopeful.

"Do what?" a male voice anxiously said.

"Doctor, what did she do?" my mother asked. The room was filled of chatter.

"Everyone, quiet!" the doctor called out. "Bella, if you can hear me, do that again."

I dug deep this time to repeat my previous act. I counted.

1...2.….3.….

I bended my pinky in his hand. He had to have felt it.

I heard you.

"Bella!" the doctor said, his voice much lighter than before. "She did it! She moved her finger on command."

I heard gasps all around me. I wanted to open my eyes and smile at everyone of them.

"What does that mean, Doctor?" My dad asked. You could hear the emotion in his voice.

"We need to run some more tests and it is still a waiting game, but I think that Bella is coming back to all of you."

"Thank you. Thank you," my mother said as she sobbed back tears.

The other doctor finally spoke, "We need to make sure that we still let her rest, so please be very careful of what you say to her. Remember that she is becoming conscious of everything around her. No stress." his voice was more stern. "She needs as much rest as possible to ensure the health of her and her baby."

"I will see to it," another male voice spoke. "I think all of us understand the ramifications."

"Thank you very much, Doctor Cullen. Now if you will excuse us, we need to go and order some more tests. I will be back later on to talk to the family and explain the results."

I was so tired after that, I fell quickly asleep.

Time passed and I was unaware of what day, or even what month, it was.

Muted water and a fast heartbeat was the sounds that I awoke to. The room was dark this time. But I was able to tell that from my own eyes, not through the veil of my eyelids protecting me.

I could sense that someone else, besides me, was in the room with me. From everything that I was able to perceive, I was in a hospital and something very bad had happened to me. I tried to understand my current reality, or what I could remember:

I was pregnant, in a hospital and hurt.

My family was here with me.

I had been asleep for some time and was having trouble moving.

I heard someone in the room crying.

Why were they crying? I hope not because of me.

I acquired all the energy I could, and slowly moved my head in the direction of the sound.

Sitting about three feet from me was a man with bronze hair and his hands covering his face.

I swallowed and my throat was dry. I needed to communicate that I was here again.

Please don't cry.

His sobs became louder.

I grunted from my chest. Damn, that hurt.

My eyes stayed fixated on him, hopeful that he heard me. He looked up from his hands and stared straight at me. His face was streaked red, and his eyes, which I could faintly make out from the dim light in the hall, were bloodshot.

He was beautiful.

"Bella?"

I took my time and blinked twice, very deliberately.

**Please be kind and review! Next chapter previews go to reviewer numbers: 1, 20, 40, 60,...etc!  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My Computer crashed twice and I had to start all over again...twice. Thanks to Twilightmommyof4girls for getting to this so quickly!**

**There was two individuals who I contacted about getting an early preview of this story- The email never came through. Send me a message and I will set you up for the next one.  
**

**Okay to answer questions: Yes Bella has amnesia. It is retrograde Amnesia- where someone can only remember up to a certain time or event and then the rest is lost for a while until they regain their memory. Yes, she even forgot about who the Cullens were. She did not lose the baby, but had an** **abruption**** (I had this w/ one of my kids and it was so horrible)!**

"Bella?"

I took my time and blinked twice, very deliberately.

"Ahh, Bella," the man, who I believed to be Edward, said. "Thank you, God. Thank you."

He moved closer, and grabbed my hand that was currently entangled with cords and my IV.

"I am so sorry about everything. You have no idea how sorry."

What did he have to be sorry for? He didn't put me in here.

He stood up, leaned closer to me and turned on a light over my bed. "Can you understand me, Bella?" he asked and squeezed my hand.

I blinked twice again at him. I wanted to talk and say something to him, anything, but the tube that was down my throat made that impossible.

"I know that I am not supposed to say too much to you just yet, but I have so much to say," he said as a stray tear fell from the corner of his left eye. "The most important of which, is that I love you, more than anything in this whole entire world. And I promise that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make all of this up to you."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. He loved me? This awesome, beautiful man, loved me?

I had no idea who he was or how I knew him, but I could tell that he meant something to me. I just did not know how.

I strained against the tube that was in my throat to let him know that I wanted to talk with him, to understand everything that was happening to me.

"Don't talk, Bella. The doctors wanted to wait until you were conscious before they removed your breathing tube," he said.

How long was I out for?

I wanted to move, sit up, something.

I moved my arm and grabbed onto the sheet that was underneath my body.

"Bella, hold on. I am going to go get a nurse." He left my side and went into the hall. I could hear his voice as he first, asked for a nurse to come check on me and then instructed someone to go get his father.

The room seemed vacant except the sound of the water swishing and the two heart beats that were trying to beat almost simultaneously. I moved my right foot to the side and turned my head to the left to watch as my previous visitor entered the room again, followed by a nurse and a doctor.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she came over to raise the head of my bed up a little.

I grunted again to communicate.

Two other nurses and a doctor came into my room and over to my bed.

"Bella, we are going to take the tube out of your throat so that you can talk. Your throat will be very sore, and I don't want you to try to talk above a whisper. Do you understand?" one of the doctors said.

I blinked twice at him. I wanted this out of me.

Once the tube was out of my throat, I tried to speak. I wanted answers. But my throat was so scratchy it hurt to even attempt the softest of sounds.

"I want you to wait a little while before you try talking. Okay, Bella?" the doctor instructed before he left me alone in the room with Edward. Edward had asked his father to call everyone and let them know that I was up and alert.

"What happened?" I whispered to Edward.

Edward was standing up next to the window, the backdrop of the early morning sunrise was creating an amber aura surrounding him. He looked like an angel.

"Bella, try not to talk." He walked over to seated himself in the chair next to my bed.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice horse.

"You're not going to listen are you?" He did know me well.

I shook my head.

"Bella, I'll tell you everything. Just wait until everyone gets here."

I closed my eyes, knowing that I was too tired to put up a fight. Better to save my energy for when I have a real fighting chance.

I must have fallen into a deep sleep, because I woke up to my family and Alice all around my bed.

"Bella, are you awake, honey?" my mom cried out. A few tears were present on her face.

"Hi, Mom," I responded. My voice was a little more confident. I grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh, baby." She leaned over my bed and pulled my body into hers.

It felt right.

My dad interrupted our small reunion. "Bells, you had us so scared."

"Sorry."

Rose and Alice both came up to my bedside and took up my mother's post at my side.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked, her face glistening with wetness.

"I don't really know. What happened?" I asked and looked around to all of them for an answer.

Any answer.

My mother stepped forward and sat in the chair previously occupied by my angel, Edward. "What do you remember?"

I was confused by her misdirection. "Going to classes. Home. Ummm…Day to day stuff."

Alice shot my mother a strained glance. "When do you remember, Bella?"

I sat myself up in my sterile, uncomfortable, hospital bed and looked at all four of their apprehensive faces. It was then that I glanced at my ever swelling stomach. I placed both of my hands on belly and felt a slight kick. I closed my eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

But by who?

When I opened my eyes, I watched all of their faces become a bit more relaxed. Rose was the first one to speak, "What do you remember about me, Bella?"

What I remembered was going to school with her and Alice. Doing everything with her and Alice.

I scanned her face looking for any subtle differences that I could detect. When I found none, I started to observe anything different about her, which should not be that hard considering she was my twin sister. I was just about to give her an answer when I spotted a huge diamond on her ring finger of her left hand. That could only mean one thing.

A flash came before my eyes of Rose in wedding gown with Alice and I standing right next to her. All three of us were laughing.

I squinted my eyes trying to bring the picture that faded away back into view. When I opened them I questioned, "You're married?"

"Yes. Yes, you see, she does remember. Oh, Bella," she shrieked as the tears started to roll down her face. "Wait till I call Emmett," she started to say as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Rose, I don't really remember. I only figured it out because of this," I explained and raised up her left hand for clarification.

I hated to watch as I disappointed her. I wanted to remember. I wanted to remember my only sister's wedding. I wanted to remember the man who I was having this child with.

Oh God.

"Is the baby Jake's?" I blurted out, half scared of the answer.

My dad busted out in a fit of laughter. Rose and Alice just giggled, but my mom, she was furious.

"Charlie, stop that. Your daughter does not even remember who the father of her baby is, and you're laughing about that," My mom snapped at him.

Okay, I was guessing that Jake was not the father. Which was a good thing since I had no memory of ever having sex with him, or anyone for that matter.

Alice covered her mouth to keep the laughing at bay. "No, Bella. The baby is not Jake's."

To say I was relieved would be an understatement. "The baby is Edward's, isn't it?"

I was hoping that at least the man, that I had been with, loved me, and Edward told me that he did so….

Rose grabbed my hand. "Yes. The baby is Edward's. You're due in about ten weeks from now."

"Ten weeks," I announced out loud, more to myself than anyone else. "Why don't I remember him, Rose?"

"What is the last thing, the very last thing, that you remember before now?" she asked as she gaped at my mother, my father and Alice for approval.

"Well, I don't remember being pregnant or getting pregnant, " I explained and watched as my father shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "The very last thing I can remember was waking up and going to school. It was raining and Rose and I were trying not to be late again. Did we end up getting detention again?" I asked Rose.

"No, Bella. We didn't get a detention." Rose's voice was sullen. She obscured her face from my view. Probably so I would not see the disappointment on her face, that was evident in her voice.

My head was started to ache. My eyes were starting to become heavy, but I tried to hide that from all of them. I needed to know what happened to me, everything that ever happened to me.

Everything I couldn't remember.

My dad chimed in, "I think we need to give Bella a chance to rest for a while. We'll all come back later and talk some more."

My mother started to nod her head in agreement. I was somewhat happy to get some more rest, but part of me wanted more information, anything to help me remember all that I had seemed to have forgotten.

I wanted to recollect any of my time with Edward. When and how I became pregnant.

I had so many questions, but I soon realized that no one was going to give me a straight forward answer for now.

When I woke up there were fresh cut, long stemmed roses by my bedside with a small white teddy bear holding a card.

I turned on my overhead light, opened the envelope and pulled out the decorated paper addressed to Mommy. It was signed from the baby and apparently Daddy Edward too.

Holy shit! It was Valentine's Day.

A male cleared his throat, in an attempt to get my attention.

Edward.

"Hi," I croaked out. My voice was low from just waking up.

"Hello, Bella. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you for the roses and the card."

Edward seated himself at the side of my bed. "Can I?" he asked before he reached out to touch my expanded stomach. I nodded and allowed the father of my child to have some contact with the baby. "I have wanted to feel the baby for so long, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

He started to chuckle nervously. "I don't know. Anything, everything."

I smiled in understanding. This was completely new to me, and still I knew how he felt.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," I answered. "I have tons of questions."

He clutched his hair in his fist and seemed to be holding on for dear life. "I bet you do."

I captured his free hand in mine. "What are we?" I queried. "Are we together?"

He blew out some free air from his chest. "Bella, I don't really know what to say. To tell you the truth, the doctors do not want any of us divulging too much information about the time that you are missing. They think it could set you back. You are voiding that time period from your memory for a reason. It will all come back to you in due time, but they don't want to push you."

That was not the answer I was wanting.

"Okay. That was not what I was asking. Are we together? A simple yes or no will suffice."

Edward looked around the room, trying to avoid my gaze that was fixated on him. I was desperate for an answer. "Edward," I demanded.

"Bella, no. I can't tell you everything that has happened, but please understand, I want to be with you…..more than anything else. I love you, Bella," he declared. His face was full of so much emotion. Sadness, distressed, fearful, apologetic, unwavering love. Edward stood up and had made his way over to the doorway.

I started to cry. The root to my sudden emotional state was a little perplexing to me. Granted, I was pregnant, and I had heard that mood swings could make their claim at a moment's notice, but this was entirely different. I was mourning. I was feeling the despair of an ended relationship with this man before me. I must have loved him, and his declarations of his love for me seemed truthful.

"I don't understand," I cried out. Sobs and sniffles becoming overwrought and overpowering.

What I thought was his intention to leave me here alone, was totally off base. Instead, Edward closed the door and reclaimed his spot at my side. "I know that this must be very hard for you to understand everything that is going on right now. But we," he said and placed his open palm on my belly. "Need you to get better. I will not risk your health for my own selfish purpose. I already did that once and look where you ended up…Bella, I want to explain everything that has happened and try to fix all the mistakes that I have made, but it is going to take some time."

My mini nervous breakdown had ended during his speech. I was betting that I looked like a freaking mess with my face all puffy and my nose all snotty, but Edward did the one thing that sure in the shit surprised me.

He leaned over and kissed me. He placed his soft, luscious, glorious lips upon mine, and it felt sublime. The connection between him and I was unmistakable. It was perfect. He forged the tip of his tongue in between my lips, which were all too willing to be inviting. The taste of him was like every single craving being satisfied. The mixture of the sweet and the salty, the hot and the cold, was causing my body to long for the connection to continue for as long as physically possible. I understood the pull between the two of us. We were like magnets, polar opposites that could not be without the other. He started to rub my stomach while the kiss intensified and the baby kicked, causing Edward to jump back in excitement.

"Was that?" he stuttered and I nodded. The utter joy on his face. The sparkle in his eyes. The curve of his slightly swollen pinkish lips. The blush on his face, from the pleasure of the joined event of kissing me, and feeling his child's movements within me. I could see how easy it was to fall in love with him. It was effortless.

From just that kiss, I knew it. I felt it within every bone, nerve, sensation that he inspired within me. Somehow I knew, deep down, that I still loved him. But we weren't together anymore, and I needed to know why. Was it pivotal to me remembering? I wondered, if I had some small clues if it would help me remember him, us, me? I had to try.

But could I accept the truth? That was the question I would have to be honest with myself about.

"I wish I could remember you before all of this," I said as his eyes bore into mine, searching, wanting.

He leaned his head up against my forehead. "I wish I could go back in time and erase all of the pain that I have caused you, Bella. I should have never of left you. Ever."

So he left me. When?

"If you would have stayed, would it have really changed things?" I was grabbing at straws, but I needed to fill in the blanks.

"Everything. I would have proposed and we would have been planning our wedding right now, if not already married."

Wow. To hear a man like this talking about getting engaged to me, let alone the M word was surreal.

"You wanted to marry me?" I stumbled on my own words as they came out.

He grabbed at his crisp white button-down that he was wearing and started to unbutton the top few buttons.

God, was it so wrong of me to be wanting him to take it off completely?

I glanced down at my stomach and figured out that was what got me into this situation in the first place.

He pulled out a long silver necklace with a ring dangling from the bottom. He placed it in front of me as I stared at the different diamonds that had the light bouncing off into the shadows. It illuminated the whole room.

I passed him a puzzled look. "Was this?" I said as I shadowed over the ring with my fingers. I was almost to afraid to touch the jewel, figuring this was a drug induced hallucination or one hell of a dream.

He unhooked the necklace and slid the ring off. Edward grabbed my hand and placed the ring on my left ring finger. I closed my eyes. It felt right, like it belonged there. An appendage that had been severed and the feeling somewhat restored at its juncture. "This was your promise ring, Bella. This was every intention that I had towards spending the rest of my life with you." The words radiated through the air like a song, his voice was intoxicating to me.

I played with the ring, slipping it up and down repeatedly. Another sight came into view. This one was of Edward showing me the ring. I felt so happy. So much love. I wanted to hold onto that moment. I remembered something about Edward, for the first time, I had a memory of my time with Edward before all of this. And I loved him.

A tear fell down my face. I was overjoyed with the thought of regaining my time with him. I opened my eyes to see a pained expression on Edward's face. "Bella, I'm sorry if this is too much…"

I grabbed his face and cupped it in my hands. "I remembered you. For just a brief moment I remembered you giving me this."

"Bella!" he exclaimed and fixated his mouth on mine. I was so excited to tell him about my sudden unexpected discovery, that he had full access to my mouth, without any diversions. This kiss was about affirmation. In him, in me and in us. The passion that was barely being contained was coming to a boiling point. I felt the need, the want, the pain, the excitement, the drive that held the two of us together. I felt his soul pleading with mine for understanding and forgiveness for whatever sins he thought he committed against me. Neither one of us wanted to disconnect from the other. And we would not have, if the nurse who was knocking at the door to bring in my breakfast, would have left the two of us alone.

"Excuse me," the nurse said as the two of us detangled ourselves from each other. He had hands in my hair. I had my IV restrained arms touching his chest, his back and his stomach all through the easy access that his barely buttoned shirt allowed.

I see how easy it was for me to be pregnant, now. The two of us could hardly keep our hands off each other once we got started.

I blocked her view of me by hiding my face in the crook of Edward's neck. He obliged and quickly covered for me. "Thanks. You can just set it over there. I'll see to it that she eats."

"Please do. And don't get her too excited," she said and pointed her head in the direction of the monitors which were signaling an increased heartbeat. "I don't think we would want to have to explain that to her doctors or your father." She closed the door behind her and we could overhear her snickering down the hall.

"Thank God everyone on this floor had to sign a confidentiality agreement." His gaze directed in the direction of the doorway.

"A confidentiality what?" I asked. Why would anyone need anything like that?

"Nothing, Bella." He kissed the top of my forehead before he got up from my side and brought over my breakfast tray of disgusting foods that were unfathomable to even consider eating. I picked up a muffin and smelled it, quickly dropping it to the plastic surface and hearing a steep thud.

"I am not eating this." I crossed my arms in defiance. Maybe pouting would do some good.

"Yes, you are. I told her that you were going to eat, and you are."

"You eat it then," I challenged. "I'm pregnant. I have cravings like you would not believe. And this." I pushed the tray back from me slightly. "Is not what we want."

He slumped down in a chair and pulled out his cell phone. "And what would my two angels like to eat?"

"Eggs with jalapenos. I am craving spicy things so bad. Oh, and bacon and sausage and some pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream…"

He had the phone on speaker and we both listened as it rang a couple of times. "Hello," a female voice resonated about the room.

"Hey, it's Edward. I need you to get some breakfast for a certain pregnant lady."

"Bella?" she said, her voice full of excitement. "She's up and she wants food?"

"Oh yeah. She's a wee bit hungry," he joked and I grabbed my stuffed teddy bear, hitting him directly in the face. "Are you ready for her order?"

"When you are."

Edward placed my order. When he was finished he thanked the woman named Kate, who promised to get my food to me as quickly as possible.

I had a feeling there was more to Edward than what I thought. Did most people call in orders to random people at a drop of a hat, and expect them to just do as they asked? Did I ever hear anyone talk about confidentiality agreements?

"Edward, who are you?"

He grinned at me and replied, "I'm just Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Okay. And what do you do, just Edward? And why are you so special to be talking about confidentiality agreements, and calling up, basically ordering, people to get your pregnant ex-whatever I am breakfast?"

"You're not just some pregnant ex-whatever. You're having my baby, Bella. And besides that, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you. I. Am. In. Love. With. You." He said, emphasizing the last part.

"Don't try to distract me. What do you do for a living?" I asked while I was becoming a little bothered by his totally obvious misdirection attempt.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Oh shit, he was going to tell me he was a mob boss or C.I.A. agent.

He was a little too young, I hoped.

He mumbled his response.

"What?" I asked again. "Quit mumbling."

"I'm a singer and recently an actor."

Crap. I took my time before asking him to elaborate.

"Are you a well known singer and actor?"

Please tell me this isn't happening.

"Define well known…"

"Do you have fans all over that know you by name?"

"Yeah…you could say that."

It was happening.

**Remeber to review! The previewers this time will be -reviewers #1, 25, 50, 75...(I usually send out an extra one)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks to my beta, Twilightmommyof4girls for helping me out w/ this chapter!**

**This chapter is in Edward's POV since he left Bella in L.A.**

**It is split into two parts. The second part is almost done! I hope this gives you all an insight into what is truly going on. **

Leaving Bella last night was one of the hardest things that I had ever done in my life. It was never my intention for the two of us to make love. I wasn't going to lie, it was one of the most surreal moments in my life. Now I wished that I had never committed to doing this movie, but I was told it was the right thing to do.

By James.

Here I was in Brussels, where it was rainy, overcast and gloomy.

Filming had started, and already there were set backs. The female lead in the movie was let go because of a small scandal that was sure to hit the press anytime now and would create too much controversy for the film. It was suggested that instead of having to go on a month long search for another actress, they would go ahead and bring in someone that I had worked with before and had proven chemistry with in the past.

Tanya Denali.

I was so mad about the decision that I threatened to walk. Then James pointed out that the contract I signed, pretty much meant the studio owned my ass and could see to it that I never work in film again.

What I was really dreading, was telling Bella. She was very understanding about most things, but I thought telling her that I was working with my ex-girlfriend, and in such close proximity, would upset her.

For three weeks, I kept the secret and it was not even until she flat out asked me what was going on, that I finally broke down an told her.

She was upset. I could tell by the way that she avoided even saying Tanya's name that she was unhappy.

What could I do? I was stuck and I promised myself that I would just keep my distance when we were not shooting. I had enough stuff to keep me occupied, what with trying to finish up my end of recording and editing my brothers' and my final album together, before we went on tour this winter.

I kept to the plan until the night that Tanya came crying to my door in the middle of the night. She told me that she had no one else to talk to.

I made the mistake of letting her in. Tanya was a mess. Her clothes torn. Her face bloodied and swollen.

She had gone put to a bar and became a little too friendly with someone on the production staff and evidently was beaten and raped.

She did not know what to do. Tanya could not remember what the man's name was or what he even looked like. All that she remembered, was talking about the film with him and that he gloated about being part of the production team.

If you would have seen her broken and beaten body, all covered with blood and bruises….It was horrible. Almost like something that you would have seen in a movie or something.

It was unreal.

I had James call to get a cover of anonymity for us, and rushed Tanya to the hospital. We both had fake names and disguises. Tanya refused to report it to the police, which was a double edged sword. See, on one side, they were only able to do an exam and prove that she had been attacked, so no evidence to catch the son of a bitch that did this to her, but on the other hand, it would spare her from all the unruly publicity of having her story out there and letting every Tom, Dick and Harry know that she was assaulted. Tanya's image would be forever tarnished and who knew, maybe even a career ender.

She deserved to have her private life stay private, and not be ruined by the media.

After the attack, Tanya was so scared to be left alone, that her and I spent a lot of time together. We talked and hung out. She helped me with some editing of my tracks on the new record and even helped me write a couple new songs. I realized that Tanya was a very good person at heart. Something that I had long forgotten.

When you spend that much time with someone, you learn a lot about them. She knew everything about Bella, and would even give me relationship advice sometimes. We talked about her family, and how her mother was never really there for her. She was an alcoholic who was only interested in the checks that Tanya sent her every month. No more, no less.

Bella and I had planned for me to come home during my filming break for two weeks. It was going to be awesome spending that time with her. I missed her so much and I never realized how important she was to me, until I was halfway across the globe. I knew how involved Bella was with school and the play she was in, but I was going to ask, anyway, if she wanted to come back with me for the shooting on the last half of the film.

Bags were packed.

Flight was booked.

Everything was perfect until Tanya came to my hotel suite door. In tears.

She came into the living room area of my room and sat on the couch, clutching a pillow and rocking back and forth. Tears were quietly flooding out of her eyes.

I came over to her side and touched her arm. "Tanya, what's wrong?" She jumped at the contact.

Once she realized it was me, she flung herself into my arms. "Edward," she sobbed some more.

I pulled away from her and held her at arms length. "Tanya. You have to tell me what is going on."

Tanya pulled away from me, and started shaking her head back and forth chanting the word no repeatedly.

I was getting a little scared. She was reminding me of Jack Nicholson in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. I looked over at the clock. I had five minutes until the car service was coming to pick me up and take me to the helipad.

"Tanya, what happened?" I asked a little softer this time. Hoping that I could get through to her.

No answer. Just a blank stare off into space.

What was I supposed to do?

"Tanya, I'm supposed to be leaving soon."

"No! Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I am so scared," she screamed out.

I didn't know if she had been attacked again, or if she was on something.

_Maybe she was having a nervous breakdown?_

"You have to tell me." I grabbed both of her arms to get her to focus. "What is going on?"

She mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Edward. I'm pregnant." Her face was puffy. Her eyes swollen from the hours of crying over the news. "I don't know what to do. That son of a bitch raped me and got me pregnant."

I pulled her into me as she burst into tears again.

Needless to say, I could not leave her like this. Right now, I was her only friend.

I called and told Bella that we had to re-shoot some scenes.

I lied. I was a horrible person for lying to Bella. But I had to.

James booked a flight for Tanya and I to go to Paris. Tanya's alcoholic mother was living there and I suggested she go there and reach out to her.

What a mistake. I had never met a bigger bitch in all my life. The first thing she wanted when she saw her daughter at the door was money, and then virtually slammed the door in her face. That upset Tanya even more. We spent the rest of the week in disguise visiting museums, sightseeing, even shopping. I basically tried to do whatever I could to get Tanya's mind off of her situation. On the last night, I took her to one of the finest restaurants in Paris, Tallevent.

Somehow the press was tipped off that the two of us were dining there, which was odd considering the only person that knew of my plans for tonight was James and he would never say anything .Herds of paparazzi from all over the planet happened to converge on Tallevent mysteriously that very evening.

The back entrance was blocked, and the only way out of the restaurant was through the front doors. I had to pull Tanya into me and put my arm around her to escort her to the car that was waiting for us.

Shit! Once the news of this broke, Bella was going to be livid.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked once we were safely in the vehicle. The photographers were jumping all about the car trying to get a money shot. A couple of reporters were standing in front of the car making it impossible to leave.

"Go around!" I shouted at the driver. "Go in reverse if you have to."

Gerard, the driver, understood and kept pushing forward until he was finally let by.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not exactly. When Bella finds out about this….."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Tanya, this is not what I had planned. I was supposed to go home to visit her in California."

"And instead you came here with me and…."

"She thought that we were still filming this entire week."

"Edward," she said, her voice heavy with disappointment.

"I know." My hand seemed to be repeatedly running through my hair. I looked over at Tanya. She was shaking her head at my words.

"You are going to be in one heap of shit, mister."

"I know."

And believe me, I did.

After I dropped Tanya off at her hotel suite, I called James and told him to do whatever he had to, but he had to squash the story until I could talk to Bella.

His meddling only bought me about six hours until the story would break in the states.

That would do absolutely nothing for me, since I had to hurry up and get back on set early for a scene they wanted to shoot first thing in the morning.

I went to Tanya for advice. I had no idea how to handle the situation with Bella, what to say, what to do. I hoped with her being female and all, she had some insight on how to fix things.

She told me to be truthful and very apologetic. Since I was to be heading home for Emmett's and Rose's wedding, she suggested that I explain everything, myself, in person.

In the meantime, I received fifteen text messages from Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

_I guess the story broke._

Once we were back on location, I texted Bella and told her that we needed to talk.

I waited.

My hands were sweating. My voice was cracking. My stomach was in knots. I had no idea if she was going to tell me to go to hell, or if she would actually listen.

The conversation went no where near as planned. She essentially called me a liar.

_Which I was._

I asked for her to let explain everything when I saw her at the conjoined bachelor party in Vegas. Rose was going to be there, along with Alice and Bella. I was praying for a chance to straighten this all out as soon as possible. And face to face.

On Thursday night, I boarded a chartered flight with Tanya and James, heading for New York first and then to Las Vegas. The plane ride gave me a lot of time to talk to Tanya about everything. Neither of us could sleep, me from worrying about Bella, and Tanya, worrying about her pregnancy. We talked even more in depth about our families. She confided in me that she was abused as a child by her father, and that was the reason her mother despised her so much. She understood when I talked about never being accepted with people our own age. She had never been to high school, or a school dance. She got it, she had lived this bullshit life also. I tried lightening the conversation up a bit by discussing movies we had seen, books that we had recently read and music we had on our Ipod's. We had so much in common. We actually talked. Even though I had dated this girl, now woman, in front of me, for over a year, this was the first time I could remember the conversation not totally being all about her. About what she wanted.

This time was different. She was different.

When the plane touched down in New York, James said his goodbyes while they refueled the plane for the continuing flight out west. The airport was covered in veil of darkness. I was a little tired and decided to go lay down on the bed in the rear of the plane. Tanya, who was feeling sick, was already back on the bed, holding a wet towel up to her face, wiping the remains of her recent meal from her lips.

"Ugh. I hate this." She fell back onto the bed and all of her blonde tresses fanned out behind her. She looked like a fallen angel. A beaten down, frightened, demoted, angel.

For just a moment, she looked beautiful to me, and it scared the shit out of me.

_You love Bella._

I had to collect my thoughts and avert my eyes away from her. She must have noticed my sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" she asked and sat up straight on the bed, commanding all of my attention.

"Nothing," I answered while looking around the small room. The answer was a lie and she could tell. She was getting a view of me that I never intended. A loaded question with so many answers. Too many of them the wrong ones.

"Edward, please tell me."

I looked at her and had nothing to say. I could not tell her how the past few weeks with her had changed my life. I had Bella, and I knew that this was just me feeling lonesome and isolated. This was a test. And once I was back with Bella, I was hoping that all of these new feelings that I had for Tanya would be forgotten.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all," I lied.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "Well, I hope you know I am here for you if you need to talk."

"Yeah," I said and turned around to go back out front and get a nap in before we landed in Las Vegas in about six hours.

"Where are you going? There's more than enough room for the two of us on here." She scooted over to add room for me on the king's size bed. She patted the spot next to her, and I reluctantly obliged.

_You're playing with fire, dumbass._

I took a deep breath before I settled in and hoped that Tanya did not notice. I put a pillow in between the two of us and made up the excuse that I always slept with a pillow behind me. "Okay," she responded and rolled over to give me some privacy.

I needed to get her out of my head. And now I was in bed with her?

I turned out the lights and laid there, listening, observing. I heard her breathing settle into a steady rhythm once she actually fell asleep. What was I doing?

For the rest of the trip, I laid there, awake, contemplating everything in my life.

Bella. Tanya.

I had no idea how I was going to explain everything to Bella.

The plane arrived in Las Vegas right on time. I said goodbye to Tanya, who was headed to Los Angeles to meeting with her agent. Thank God. I was finally going to be alone for a while before I was to meet up with everyone else later on this afternoon.

I went to my suite and rested for a while, waiting anxiously. I would stare at the clock watching the hands move. Closer and closer.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my doldrums. I went to the door, hoping that it was Bella, but was sorely mistaken. My brothers, Emmett and Jasper came barreling through the door. Emmett had me up in the air in a moments notice. "What the hell is wrong with you, jackass?"

He slammed me up against the couch. "Ow. Emmett, I don't know…" I was laying supine on the couch, my brother hovering over me.

"Yes, you do, little brother." Jasper was agreeing with him. He came over to the couch and sat down next to where Emmett had me pinned. "You are making a mess of things with Bella, which in turn makes a mess of things for Alice and Rose, which in turn…"

"Makes a mess for the two of you." I was surprised that Emmett let me speak at all by the way he was clutching my neck.

"Ah, see, Emmett. I told you he wasn't as dumb as he looked." Jasper was laughing at me. He gave Emmett a slight nod and then my mammoth older brother released his grip on me and backed away, slightly.

Jasper held his hand out for me for me to grab. I hesitantly accepted. Once I was in a vertical position, Jasper moved over to one of the wingback leather chairs that was sitting opposite of the couch. Emmett took up post in the identical one.

They both had sanctimonious looks painted across their faces.

They were judge and jury. And I was the criminal.

"Look, guys. I don't know what you think is going on…"

"We don't think. We know." Emmett's voice was heavy with loathing. He moved forward to intimidate me.

Jasper put a hand on Emmett's shoulder and rested it there. "Emmett, let's give the bastard a chance to defend himself. Let's hear what he has to say for himself."

I glanced at both of my brothers and realized I had no allies in this room.

Including myself. But this was not between me and them. It was between me and Bella.

"Where is Bella? I was hoping to talk to her." I ignored the daggers that were being shot at me with their eyes.

"Where's Bella? Hmm…Where is Bella, Jasper?" Emmett sat back in his chair and put his foot up on the coffee table, crossing his hands behind his neck.

Jasper shook his head and stared at me straight in the eyes. "Not here."

What? Not here?

"What? What do you mean she's not here? You mean she's not here yet, like the girls are arriving later?"

Emmett laughed. "Nope. As in, She. Is. Not. Here."

I scrutinized Jasper, searching for some indication that this was a joke. It wasn't.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice more forceful.

Jasper eyed Emmett. Emmett shrugged.

"What?"

"She went home. She left first thing this morning, wrote a note about not wanting to see," Emmett paused and sat as forward in his chair that he could without falling forward. "You."

Part of me understood. I didn't even want to look in the mirror, I hated what I had done. But I needed Bella. I needed to see her and bare my soul to her.

Part of me didn't. How was I to explain anything if she would not even come here to talk to me, at least hear me out?

I put my head down. I grabbed my hair and started to pull. I had screwed everything up by my selfishness.

I took a few minutes of solitude, absorbed in my own thoughts. Retracing my multitude of mistakes.

"What do I do?" I asked and went on to explain my situation. I left out the part about Tanya being raped, but said she was attacked instead.

The conversation went on for over an hour. They were no help whatsoever. The only sound advice I received was from Emmett, ironically, telling me to leave Bella alone until the wedding, let her have time to think, let her have time to heal.

A while after they left, there was another knock at the door. I figured it was Alice or Rose coming to emasculate me. I expected as much.

I did not expect a different female to be standing at my suite with James, my manager.

"Tanya, what are you doing here? I thought you had to be in L.A?" I stood at the door, not knowing if I should invite them in or not.

"Eddie, are you going to let us in or what?" James pushed past me and brought Tanya in by grabbing her arm, and dragging her in. He was drunk, loaded, whatever.

"James, not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I closed the door and watched as James went over to the bar to pour three drinks. Whiskey by the looks of it. Straight up.

He walked over to where Tanya was now seated on the couch and handed her a glass. She accepted. "Here, Eddie. Drink up," he slurred and passed me the amber filled glass.

"James, I'm really not in the mood for this." I put down the glass on the coffee table and walked across the room to the door. "I need you to leave."

"Why do I need to leave? I came here for a party. Tanya came here for a party. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her, spilling half of his drink down the front of him.

Tanya mouthed that she was sorry and apologetically shrugged.

He feigned a disappointed look and glanced back and forth at Tanya and me. He puffed out his bottom lip and frowned. "Okay, you want me to leave?"

"Yes." I was exasperated.

"Then I'll make you a deal and get out of your hair. Just have one drink with me and then come down stairs for lets say a half an hour. And then I will disappear until the wedding." He hit Tanya's thigh which made her jump. Her eyes grew large like a rabbit.

I knew James was harmless, but Tanya didn't.

"Okay. One drink, right, Tanya? And then James and I will go down to see Emmett and Jasper. I think they were going to do some bachelor activities before they met up with the girls anyway."

"No. The three of us will go. Together." James renegotiated the terms of the agreement. He poured himself another drink from the bottle of the Johnny Walker whiskey that he had smuggled from my bar.

"James, I don't think that would be such a good idea." If news got out that Tanya was here in Las Vegas…and with me. I was beginning to doubt that I would have any type of life expectancy.

He held up the shaky glass in his right hand. "Then fine. Me and Tanya here, will go have some fun by ourselves." James wrapped his free arm around Tanya's shoulder and pulled her in close. The look on her face was one of pure fear.

I closed my eyes tight. I had to help her. Even though I knew, I hoped rather, that James was just playing around, I did not need Tanya having a break down here. Tonight. "Fine. Let me make a call to see if I can get Tanya a room for later on and then we'll go ahead and go for a little while." I smiled at Tanya to let her know that I was going to help.

"Good. Then drink up, buddy." James threw back another and scrunched up his nose, probably from the sudden burn in his throat. Tanya grimaced and took a quick drink. James watched and waited for her to finish and for me to begin. "Bottom's up," I said, holding up the glass before swallowing the drink in its entirety.

I blew out the air that had not been subsided by the liquor.

"Now that's more like it." James clapped his hands together and jumped up. He clutched Tanya's hand and was making a sprint towards the door.

"Whoa…slow down there." I latched onto James free arm as he stormed by. "What's the hurry?" I disconnected James from Tanya and stood in between the two.

"Well I know that you have to go celebrate with your brothers soon, so I thought we better get a leg up if we were going to spend anytime together," he said and hit my upper arm with his hand. "That's all."

He was drunk. He was drunk and sincere. I knew that he was purposely being left out, since Emmett hated his guts and James knew it. He wanted to be included, even if it was just for a short while.

"Fine. Just give me a minute." I walked over to the house phone and called the hotel manager. I arranged for Tanya to have a suite at another location. The farther, the better.

I told Tanya that a car would be coming in a hour to take her to where she would be staying. She understood the repercussions for being here, with me, in my room. "Well, I guess we'll go downstairs for a few minutes. I think he's so drunk he'll most likely pass out soon," Tanya said as she walked over with me to where James was. Now he was drinking straight out of the bottle, forgoing the glass. "See?"

"Let's go." The three of us walked down the hallway to the secluded elevator. James hit the button and we all went onto the elevator. The doors closing was the last thing I remembered.

**I will send everyone a sneak peak of the next chapter if I get over 60 reviews for this chapter!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey sorry that I have been off for so long. My mother broke her back and I have been busy taking care of her and with all the hospital visits/doctor appts./surgeries I have hardly any time to write.**

**I will send previews for upcoming chapters to make it up to the people that have reviewed and I have started on the next chapter.**

**Note: EPOV will be broke up some more - at least 1 if not 2 more.  
**

EPOV

Everything was dark. I could hear someone moving things and walking around. Whispering. But to who? I had no idea.

I wanted to try to open my eyes and see where the hell I was, but….

It hurt too much.

I placed both of my hands at the top of my forehead to console my aching migraine that was brewing. "Ugh," I moaned.

"Edward," Tanya said. "Are you okay?" Her tone was soft and sugary sweet.

I forced my eyes open and searched my surroundings for her. She was about a foot away from me. I sat up and realized that she was laying in bed…next to me.

_Shit!_

I pulled the sheet that was covering me up to my chin. I knew that I was naked, and needed to get in touch with reality before I made any sudden movements or judgments.

Tanya, on the other hand, was laying with her head on the pillow next to me. She had a blanket barely covering the essential parts.

_What had I done? _

I sat there for what seemed forever, trying to replay all of the previous nights events through my head. I needed to think. I had to concentrate.

_Why did I have to have my head pounding like it had just been slammed through a windshield?_

Nothing. Blank. All a blur. Those were the only words I could use to describe last night.

Why could I not remember?

Tanya was rolled over on her side, watching me. Studying me.

I kept my eyes only focused on her face, averted away from the rest of her. "What in the hell happened?"

"Do you remember anything, Edward?"

_Ah, no._

I attempted to get a read on her face. Trying to decipher anything that might give me clue to what I was praying to the good Lord above, did not happen.

It was not looking to good at the moment, considering the facts. Me naked. Her naked. Bed all a mess. Not remembering a damn thing that happened.

You get the picture. All points were leading to the two of us having sex. Tanya and I. Not Bella and I.

"No. I mean nothing," I stuttered at the thought of the two of us, in bed. "Ugh, Tanya. Did we?"

Please say no.

Please say no.

"Well, Edward, from the looks of things, what do you think happened?"

_No!_

"If it did…how?" I was trying to come to terms with my uncertain reality.

"I don't know, Edward. I hardly remember anything before waking up in bed next to you."

"But you do remember some things?"

"A few. Most of them were just images and sounds. I remember the two of us dancing, I think. Maybe having a couple more drinks in the VIP section, but that's about it."

"Great."

"Do you recall anything about us going downstairs?"

And that would be another no answer from me.

"Just you, me and James going down on the elevator. After that…nothing." I watched as the words hit her like I slapped her in the face. If I did, I meant we did, this than I regretted everything about it. If I had sex, or better yet, made love, to someone, I want to remember everything about it. How she looked, how she felt. Everything. If we did something…I would have never done that to Bella. Not like that.

Tanya needed to understand that this was a mistake. For so many reasons.

I was so confused, so much more than I could have ever thought possible.

"Edward." She moved over closer to me, now only inches away from my body. "How do you feel about me?" Her eyes were pleading with mine.

How did I feel?

If I was being totally honest, I did have feelings for her, but not as strong as the way I felt for Bella. Never had I ever felt that way, and I doubted anyone ever would make me feel that way, again. The relationship with Bella was different on so many levels.

But there was something. And that small window of uncertainty was ruining my life.

"I do care about you, Tanya." I looked away, afraid that my words would pain her in some way.

"As friends…or more?" she asked, her voice deflated.

I glanced over at her and witnessed wetness glistening below her right eye. She was beginning to cry. "More." The words came out as a whisper. I tried to keep my answer held back, but my inner voice, my conscience, wanted to be heard. "But you have to understand, Tanya, I love Bella. I am in love with Bella. You and I had our shot and it did not work for so many reasons. I don't even want to speculate on what happened last night, considering that neither one of us knows for 100 percent." My head was pounding some more and I needed to get her out of this bed before someone came and found us in the compromising situation.

"I know that you love Bella, Edward. For Christ's sake, she is all you ever talk about. But I cannot help how I feel. I can't just turn it off like a light. I wish I could."

"Tanya, I don't know what to say…"

"I know that you don't. I didn't say those things to change your mind, Edward. I just want you to think about what you really want." Tanya made her way out of the bed and sauntered her way to the bathroom. I watched what she was doing at first, but when I saw her naked form, I had to look away.

I loved Bella.

While she was away from me, I quickly gathered my pants on the floor and put them on. I felt my phone buzzing me in my pocket, letting me know that I had missed a few messages.

A few from Jasper, Emmett, my publicist, Carmen, and of course, Alice.

They were all pissed. Telling from the tone of each one, my parting last night with Tanya garnered a lot of attention from the media. I opened up my lap top that was in the other room and typed in my name.

I cringed as I watched Youtube videos of Tanya and I dancing and making out repeatedly at the nightclub we went to last night.

Bella must hate me right now.

Shit! I hated myself for not remembering anything, and I wanted to kick my own ass for doing what I did in those videos last night with Tanya.

"You had quite the night, Eddie," James's voice scared me and made me jump. He was sitting on the far lounge chair facing me, reading the newspaper.

I placed my hand in my hair and started to tug at it. "What…what happened last night?"

"What did you see?" He stood and made his way over towards me to take a look at what I had just watched. "It looks like to me that you had one hell of a good time." He hit me on the upper back in congradulations. "I never knew you had it in you."

"James, just stop. I need to know everything that happened." I walked away from where he was standing and took a deep breath. "All that I remember was having a drink with you and Tanya and then the three of us leaving to go down to one of the clubs downstairs. After that, it's all a blur."

James started to laugh. "Man, you got w-a-s-t-e-d. I told you to slow down, but shit, you kept slammin' them down. And then you and Tanya…" He whistled at a high pitch. "That was hot."

Tanya must have heard me talking to someone and came out of the bedroom, luckily for my sake, fully dressed.

"Wow. I take that back," James said as he watched her come into the room. "It looks like you had a really good time." He started to snicker.

Bastard.

"Hello, James," Tanya greeted him with a sly smile.

Why was she not embarrassed about this as I was?

"Hello, Tanya. Did you have a good night?" he asked and walked over to the coffee tray, pouring two cups and offering them to both Tanya and I.

I readily accepted, needing some caffeine to help me get some shock induced perspective on the situation.

"I don't really know what all happened. But I'm not being a baby about it." Tanya glared in my direction. Obviously she was a little testy after our talk in the bedroom.

"Well that's a good thing I guess." James cracked a smile and a brief laugh. "Here, Eddie, take two of these. It'll help I promise." He had in his open hand two small round pills, nothing like the usual Tylenol I took when I had a headache.

"What is it?"

"Something to help you with the hangover, you're most definitely suffering from. Man, you look like shit."

"I'll ask again. What is it?" My head was pounding so bad I just wanted to go back to bed and deal with everything later, after I had some more sleep and possibly my stomach pumped.

He shook his head and sighed. "Do you want to feel better or not? Now here, take it." James raised his hand up closer to my face. I grabbed the two pills and tossed them into my open mouth, chasing them with my coffee.

"Now good. Now that's done, why don't you go lay back down for a little while." James escorted me away from where Tanya was and whispered in my ear. "I'll clean up this little mess and take care of everything. Now go get some rest." His voice got louder for Tanya to now here us. "You have a big day later on today, and I don't think that your brother would like it too much if you showed up like this. So go get some rest and I will book you a later flight."

I felt so horrible and could not muster the energy to disagree with him. I could deal with everything later. _After I slept._

I don't even recall my head hitting the pillow, but I was awakened to the sound of shouting coming from the living room area of my suite.

"I don't care if he's on his deathbed, wake the bastard up, James," Emmett yelled.

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to sit up. As soon as I did, I had the sudden urge to vomit. I grabbed the nearest waste can and regurgitated everything that had been in my stomach. I felt worse then before and fell back onto the bed again, grabbing my pounding head and forcing my eyes closed.

Someone stormed closer to the room and slammed open the door.

"Oh, great. There you are. What in the hell are you doing, Edward?" Emmett pounded his hand against the wall, making a hole in the drywall. My eyes flew open. There was no way he was going to let me avoid him now.

He was livid. Could I blame him?

I was hoping that James got Tanya out of here before he had any chance to see her.

Jasper walked over to the bed. "Edward, ugh," he said as he must have smelt the contents of the trash can that was near his feet. "We've got to go, or we will be late for the flight. Now get your ass up and let's go."

James came into the room and stood in the doorway. "I've already called and booked him a later flight for later on this afternoon. I'll make sure that he gets there on time. Now, Emmett, Jasper, go on, you can see he is no way to go anywhere right now."

I was praying that James's words would not fall on deaf ears at the moment. I felt like shit and just needed the pillow, the bed, and some more sleep.

Emmett grabbed James by the front of his shirt and James did not even flinch. "I don't know what you are up to, James, but right now I don't have time for your shit. You better make sure in the shit that he is in Forks by the time the wedding starts tonight or so help me, I will…"

"He'll be there. Just go," James answered and Emmett released him from his grasp. James stood back away from him and straightened out his shirt while Emmett took one last glance at me.

"I hope you know that you really screwed up this time, Edward." He shook his head and left the room.

Jasper stood there and watched as Emmett exited the room. I readily expected him to follow, but he lingered.

"I thought you wanted to work things out with her and now you made everything worse." Jasper looked straight at me without any hint of emotion.

"I know."

"Well I hope your happy," he said and walked out leaving me there with just James.

_No way in hell I was happy._

"Just get some sleep. I'll wake you in a couple hours so you can get up, get cleaned up and then we'll leave."

"Okay."

It was almost one in the afternoon. James informed me that he chartered a private plane for the two of us and that was should be in Forks about an hour before the wedding. Once we boarded the plane, I fell back asleep and only woke up after we landed. Luckily, James had enough foresight to make sure there was a helicopter waiting and had us at my parents' rented house in Forks in a fraction of the time. When I arrived, my parents were already gone, but both of my brothers were there getting ready.

"Look who finally showed up, Jasper," Emmett said with all possible hostility.

"Yeah, I see the bastard finally decided to grace us with his presence."

"Guys, I know I screwed up and that I need to explain everything…" I started to say before Emmett interrupted.

"I've got what," he said and looked at his watch, "half an hour for you to explain just what was so much more important than spending the evening with your brother, the night before he's to get married. Oh, I know what." He mockingly laughed. "A piece of ass like Tanya Denali."

"Em."

"Don't," he forcefully said as he finished putting on his tux. "Jasper, the car will be here in a couple of minutes." He walked out of the room, completely ignoring that I was even there.

"I'll be right there," Jasper answered and turned around to the mirror to evaluate himself.

"Jasper, I am so sorry. I don't even know what happened."

"Save it, asshole. You need to save your little speeches for someone who gives a shit."

"I'm telling you the truth. I have no idea what happened. I don't remember anything that happened last night."

"Well it sure in the shit looks like you had a good time. One question though, did you plan it?"

"Plan what?"

"You know, send your girl some flowers to cover your tracks so it would look like you had all the intentions of trying to make things up to her, and then what? Call Tanya and have her meet you there so the two of you could get all…"

I closed my eyes. I knew what it all looked like.

"Jasper, no! I completely forgot that I even sent Bella the roses. I sent them last because I love her more than anything."

"Well that's not what it looks like, Edward. If that's what your love for someone looks like, I'd hate to be in any type of relationship with you. Now I have to go, but if I were you, I'd stay clear of everyone right now. Rose and Alice are out for blood, I don't blame them and I'm not going to stop them either."

"Understood. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You better hurry. You only have a little over an hour."

"I know."

Jasper left with Emmett shortly thereafter, leaving me to get ready on my own. When James arrived almost an half an hour later with a car to take us to the wedding, he was talkative as ever.

"Well you clean up nice," he said as I entered the car, sitting in the back seat of the dark sedan next to him.

I had nothing to say. I kept my eyes on the window and watched as all the trees past by on our way to the Swan's property. I was dreading every moment that was bringing me closer to my personal moral trial.

After a few minutes of silence, James broke the silence, "I hope they don't mind that I am maybe bringing a different guest. I don't know for sure if she's even going to come, so I sent everything to Demetri a couple of hours ago, so there will hopefully be no problem at the security checkpoint."

That was odd. I talked to Victoria, James's longtime girlfriend, last week, and all she spoke about was coming to the 'wedding of the year' as she put it.

"Why isn't Vicky coming?"

"Oh, she's under the weather. And if you ask me, she's being a real bitch, so I told her to stay home."

"Okay. Then who did you invite?"

"Well you see, I'd tell you, but then I'd jinx the whole thing. She probably won't even show up, so no use even getting excited about it," he said and then remained quiet for the next few minutes until we arrived at the wedding.

As soon as we were parked, I did not even wait for the driver to open the car door for me. I jumped at the chance to get some fresh air and actually think about everything with an open mind.

For the next few minutes, I was ushered around by all of my mother's minions who were helping her with the final touches for the wedding. Part of me just wanted to dash off unnoticed and try to see Bella, even if she would not speak to me.

The wedding was just about to begin, and still both of my brothers were shunning me. If it were up to Emmett at this point, I truly believed that he would have substituted me with any stranger he could. The girls were lining up from outside the barn, underneath a canopy. Jasper and Angela's boyfriend, Ben were waiting to escort their counterparts down the aisle. At the last minute, it was decided by my mother that I would await Bella's arrival where Emmett was standing, not escort her like the other's. When the girls walked in, my stomach plunged in anticipation of seeing her. I had no idea what was going to be awaiting me.

Hate? Love? Hopefully somewhere in the middle.

The classical music began and as she entered, I realized that no memory, even how short term it was, ever did her justice.

She made her way to the front and kept her eyes on Emmett and I only caught her eyes stealing a glimpse of me for just a brief moment.

At least it was something.

Throughout the duration of the ceremony, my eyes were fixated on Bella. Any sudden movement and I was attuned to her instinctively. As the ceremony was about to come to a close, I realized that at least I would be able to touch Bella, even in some small minute way when I was to escort her back down the isle. My whole body was writhing with excitement at the chance to feel her skin again. When I went to offer her my arm, she willingly accepted it like there had been no distance between us for all this time.

No problems at all. How I wish it was true. As soon as we exited the barn, she left my side when she caught sight of the others standing off next to the barn doors, waiting for the photographer to begin taking pictures.

I tried to talk to her, two times in fact, and each time she shot me down. All I wanted to do was explain everything. Bare my soul and ask her for her forgiveness. But until I knew exactly what was going on myself I had no idea even where to start. Except to say that I was sorry.

By the time that I made it back to the reception, James's date finally showed up. It was the one person, the last person in fact, that I needed to be here tonight of all nights.

Tanya.

How could he?

How could she?

I was so angry at both of them for him inviting her, and for her actually having the audacity of coming to this event. One that she knew Bella would be at.

To say I was seething would be an understatement.

I glanced at my brothers and their counterparts to see if she had been noticed yet.

Too late. Alice and Rose were both looking my way, probably thinking insanely morbid thoughts of how to do away with my body and dispose of any evidence. I grabbed James's arm and swung him around so no one could see what I was saying.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing bringing Tanya here?" My voice was low, but harsh. There was no way that I wanted him to misinterpret my utter anger at him for what he was doing.

"I just thought that since the two of you hit it off so well last night that it could not hurt for you to have a friend here with you tonight. Plus think of all the publicity this is going to be for the two of you being here together at your brother's intimate wedding. This is going to play out like a goldmine in the press."

I could not believe that he was seriously standing here, not even two feet in front of me spouting out this madness.

"You need to get her our of here. Now." I could feel the anger building like a storm inside me.

I turned away from him and went looking for Bella. If I did not explain myself before she caught sight of Tanya at the reception, I had no idea what would happen.

As soon as I went out the barn doors, I saw Bella heading into her house. I hurried as fast as I could to catch up with her, but stayed far enough behind, so she would be unable to willingly ignore me.

When I made my way into her house, I heard movement upstairs coming from Bella's room. I leapt up the stairs and went to her room, hoping to corner her there and basically force her into listening to what I had to say. I realized she was in the bathroom and sat on her bed waiting for her. When she saw me there, waiting for her, it did not garner the exact response I was wishing for. She looked like she hated me and there was no way I could blame her.

"Look, Edward, I know that you want to talk , but we do have a reception that we both need to get to, and depending on how you plan on explaining everything, then I think you may want to wait until after Rose and Emmett leave for their honeymoon for this conversation. I do not want to ruin their day."

I needed to know.

"Bella, why did you not come to Vegas? You knew that I wanted to talk to you, about everything," I said.

If she would have been there everything would be so very different right now.

"Did you not hear me? I said I do not want to get into this right now," she said and started to walk out of the room.

I needed her to hear me out. Listen, and maybe find away to forgive me. So I blocker her from leaving.

"Bella," I pleaded.

"What?" Bella spat back. "What is so damn important that you need to say right now that you couldn't have said to me earlier on the phone, or even before all this bullshit started?"

_Please listen._

"I'm sorry."

_For everything. _

"That's all that you have to say to me? 'I'm sorry.' Well I'm sorry, that does nothing for me right now."

I could see that my apology meant nothing to her. I needed to act remorseful also.

"Bella, I don't want to upset you, I just wanted to explain everything that happened. I need you to hear it from me."

_Listen to me._

"Too bad I've already heard, and seen, lots of things. Not. From. You." she said and pointed at my chest.

This conversation was becoming heated.

"That is why I wanted to talk to you the other night about everything, not here."

"You are unbelievable, you know that? What is there to say? Sorry, Bella, I don't love you anymore, that's why I am traipsing around town, making you look like an absolute fool while you are completely oblivious to the fact that I have moved on, oh and with my famous ex-girlfriend, who I happen to working on a movie with in another country," Bella said with so much anger.

Tears were starting to trickle down her face.

_I can fix this. Please let me fix this. I need you._

"Stop. Right. Now. We need to figure this out. Bella, I do love you, but…"

**But.**

The one word that should have never escaped my lips. And there it was.

"But what, Edward? What is the only thing that has changed between us?"

No matter what I did right now I was going to screw everything up. Jasper was right, I treated her like shit and I was now getting what I deserved.

She looked me deadpan in the face and started to cry real unabridged tears that were like a flood, no longer contained by a damn.

She stood there for what seemed like forever and I felt hopeless as to what to do. I wanted to grab her and tell her everything would be all right, that I would make everything better, but for the first time in my life I myself felt totally and completely lost.

I was not only ruing my own life at this point, but I was taking down the one thing in the world I undoubtedly ever loved.

Her look of sadness turned to anger as she turned away from me and walked back into the bathroom. I had to try anything to make her understand how absurd the thought of my not being in love with her sounded.

I grabbed her hand to get her attention. "You know you are being absolutely ridiculous. That is not what is going on. Now will you just stop for a minute and let me explain?"

Bella looked at me, appalled by my statement. "I'm being ridiculous. I have done nothing wrong. You on the other hand, lied to me."

"No, I didn't."

She challenged, "Did you go to Paris with her when you had a chance to come home and see me, like we had originally planned?"

She was right.

"Bella," I said as I tried to think of a way to tell her without disclosing what happened to Tanya.

She just stood there.

"What do you want me to say? Yes? No? Look, Bella, it was not like that."

_I wanted to be with you._

"Did you lie to me? Did you not tell me that you had to reshoot some scenes and that was why you could not come home?" _._

I hung my head. I was caught. I needed, no wanted to tell her, but I couldn't.

"Well?"

"Yes, I did go to Paris with her, but it is not what you think."

"So, you just expect me to stand here and listen to more of your lies?" Her anger was at its boiling point.

What was I to say?

"I thought so, now if you wouldn't mind, I have a reception to get to," she said and made her way past me.

I let her go. I let her walk right past me when I should have sat her down and explained everything about what happened to Tanya, but how could I even begin to explain last night, when I, myself, still had no idea what in the hell happened.

After a short pep talk to myself, I went down to the reception and was met by Tanya and James who were waiting for me outside. I tried to ignore both of them, but James put himself deliberately in my path and with all the onlookers standing about, just waiting to probably pick up on the latest gossip to report to any rag they could and score a little cash for the juicy story of tonight's events, I decided I would do best to try and quash this situation before it got out of hand.

"James," I said as I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off to the side. "I told you to get her out of here. I have enough going on and you know what this will do, tonight of all nights. I want her gone. Now."

"Edward, I have all ready called a car service for her and they will be here shortly. I am sorry if this has upset you. I just thought," he said before I cut him off.

"You, James, thought that you would bring her here and what make a scene with Bella and me? Well luckily Bella does not know that she is here and I want her gone before she has the chance to see her. I mean it," I said and stormed off into the reception before my absence was even more noticeable.

I came in just in time to hear Bella's speech to Emmett and Rose. I stood off to the side and just watched and listened. As she came to a close her eyes became fixated on me and it was not until I heard the applause right behind me and James's voice shouting, "Bravo," that I realized her attention was not on me, nut on James, and even worse, Tanya.

She hurried off stage with the help of Angela and Alice. I wanted to go after her, but two of my mother's wedding minions forced me onstage to give my toast. I reluctantly conceded and made my way to the microphone.

To say I was completely unprepared would be a gross understatement.

"Um, hello everyone. I just wanted to tell my brother and my new sister," I said and bowed my head sheepishly to the two of them, who were standing in the front of the crowd. "How excited I am for the two of you as you begin your life together and want to wish you all the happiness, love and joy that you could ever hope for. To Rose and Emmett," I said and held up a glass towards them.

As soon as I was clear, I jumped down off the stage to go find Bella, but by the time I headed out one exit and around to the next, I already heard her back onstage addressing the crowd yet again.

I kept toward the back, not wanting to disturb her when she started to sing.

"You are right. She does have a fantastic voice," Tanya said as she came up behind me. Bella had just finished the song and the whole room was applauding her.

I beamed. "She does. Her voice is like that of an angel, " I said and turned to face Tanya. "Tanya, look, I know that you might think I am being mean, but I don't need this tonight. I wanted to see Bella here without any…"

"Distractions? Problems?" she said with a genuine smile. "Look I understand completely. I know that you are in love with her, I just…I don't know, hoped for something that was never, ever, going to be."

"Tanya, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me," Bella said, her voice thick with anger.

_I was so screwed._

"Ahh, umm, Bella, hi. You were great up there," I said, completely surprised by her proximity at this moment. "This is….."

_I was such a dumb shit._

Bella shocked the shit out me and reached her hand to greet Tanya.

"Hi, you must be, Tanya? I'm Bella." She was faking it.

And caught Tanya off guard as to what to say.

"Yes, hi, Bella. I have heard so much about you from Edward. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Even Tanya was faking it now also.

Please be nice. Both of you.

I had no idea what to say and was just about to say something when Bella left.

There was no way I could leave it like that. Her walking up on me, talking to Tanya. Basically confirming everything that she was accusing me of. So I followed her up the path to her kitchen door and let myself in.

I had to say something and spotted the flowers that I had delivered to her. "I see you got the roses I sent you." I took a few steps and played with the petals a bit as I spoke.

"Yeah, I did."

"Bella, I know how things may look right now."

"You have no idea how things look right now. Right now, it looks like you got involved with me, and then the second that you and I were apart, you found something newer and shinier."

_The opposite, actually._

"Bella…"

That was never the case. I wanted you. I always wanted you. I missed you so much, but I was so wrong. About many, many things.

"Edward, I think that all of this was a huge mistake; you, me, us. I don't even think I want to hear an explanation anymore because what difference would it make? The fact is you chose her over me. I don't want to know the circumstances or hear how you got in this situation with her in the first place, I think it just might break my heart completely."

I needed to reach out to her, make her understand that it has always been her. Always would be her that I wanted no matter what. I was so confused how to straighten out this mess. I took a step towards her and she put up her hands to block me.

"Bella, I'm not with her. I love you. Her and I are just friends and she has been having a hard time, that's all this is. Nothing more. We can fix this." My voice was a little harder, firmer.

"That's the problem, we can't,"

Yes we can. If two people love each other they can.

Bella started to shake her head. "You should have told me this before, not now. Every picture, every rumor had grounds for everyone talking about the two of you and you made me look like an absolute fool, Edward. And I don't care what you say about being friends, because the two of you look like a hell of a lot more than friends."

I tried again to come closer towards her.

"Bella, I can't tell you exactly what has been going on, but she needed me."

"So did I, Edward. So did I, and you were never here. I understand that you have a job, and one that required you to be halfway around the world, but dammit, Edward, how do you think I felt when I saw the pictures of you and her holding hands in Paris and then you having your arm around her?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I truly am. I never meant to hurt you in any way like this."

"Hurt me, Edward? Why did she come to Las Vegas?"

"To see me."

_Wrong answer._

She snorted.

"And you want to still stand here and tell me that nothing is going on between the two of you?"

Do I lie? Tell the truth? Tanya wants everything to do with me.

"Edward, do you have feelings for Tanya?"

I knew there was no way I could all out lie to Bella. I doubted I ever could. "Bella, she's a friend of mine."

That's sort of the truth.

"That's not what I asked. Do the two of you have feelings for each other?"

I closed my eyes, hoping that there was some way out of this.

Bella raised her arms up at me, to add to the effect.

"She's told me that she has feelings for me."

"And you?" Bella asked.

"Bella," I said apologetically. _What was I going to do?_

I think my eyes said it all. I did, on some small scale have feelings for Tanya if I was being honest with myself. But she was not Bella. I was in love with Bella.

"Then why in the hell did you and I make love, Edward? Why did you give me a promise ring if all you were going to do was just break every single promise that you ever made to me? You said you gave me your heart, but apparently you had buyer's remorse about the whole damn thing."

"I gave you a promise ring because I love you. We made love because we love each other, I have never regretted you."

Bella walked over to the newspaper and held up a picture of and Tanya and me in Vegas. Even I had to cringe.

"Yeah, this really looks like you loving me."

I looked harder at the picture, and even though it was me, something was off. I would never willingly act like that, hanging all over any woman, let alone Tanya. And I only remember having one drink, upstairs. One drink could not bring about all this.

"You know what? You can have this back," Bella said and took off the promise ring I gave her. She grabbed at my hand and forced it open. Placing the ring in my open palm.

She was attempting to leave when I grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. I had to swing her around to face me. This felt like my last ditch effort at saving the one thing that was precious to me.

"Bella, stop. Can we talk about this please? I love you. I don't know how I got into this mess," he said and sat down on the kitchen chair in front of him, still not letting my arm go.

"I will ask one final time. Do you have feelings for her, at all, and not this friend bullshit? Tell me the truth, please," she pleaded.

It all was a lost cause now. "I don't know."

Bella huffed and went towards the roses I sent her. "Then why did you send these?"

It was only then that I noticed the few tears that were dripping off my cheeks.

"Because I love you, Bella. I've just missed you so much and her and I have spent all this time together and I don't know exactly how I feel about her, but I don't want to lose you over this. I just need some time to figure things out. I love you, Bella. Please?"

I was begging now.

"Please what? You just stood here and told me to my face that you want me to give you time while you figure out whether or not you have feelings for someone else. I can't believe you. How can you say you love me and say those words to me in the same sentence?"

"Because, I don't want to lose you over this." I was defeated.

Bella picked up the flowers and threw them and the card that I sent to her on the ground.

"Edward, apparently you lost me about a month ago, or whenever you started to have feelings for her, more than just friends. Goodbye, Edward."

She walked out the door and left me standing there. I watched as she seemed to glide back down the trail to the reception. I knelt down and picked up all the roses and their accompaniment. The water was flowing freely from my eyes making it hard to see what I was doing.

How could I have done so much damage? I seriously needed help and at this point I had screwed everything up so much that even my brothers wanted nothing to do with me.

Could I blame them?

So after a few minutes, I went back and sought out the two people that I knew would listen. My parents. They were sitting at a table with a few of their oldest friends, mainly people from the industry. I greeted everyone and sat down next to my father, explaining that I needed to speak to him.

"Everyone, if you could excuse us," my father said to everyone. The three of us stood and headed over to a more secluded area to talk. A few steps before we reached a table, I glanced over and saw Bella talking to Caius and Marcus.

My mother sat down first, patting the chair next to her for me to sit and my father stood behind her, standing watch.

"Now what has you so upset, Edward?" my mother, Esme, asked. A worried look was strewn across her face.

I only had to turn my head for her to understand.

"Oh, Edward. I have talked to you about everything happening in the spotlight. Things will settle down and then you and Bella…"

"Mom, things are so much worse then you could even believe." I held my head low. This was not some simple squabble that was being played out in the magazines. I felt like I was losing everything. Including who I really was. I would never, not in a thousand, even a million, years get drunk and make a spectacle of my self out in public, let alone, just randomly sleep with another girl, when I was already in a committed relationship with another.

My father, Carlisle, stepped behind me to give me a pat on the pack. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

I scooted my chair back so the three of us formed a small circle once Carlisle pulled up a chair next to me. I kept my eyes on Bella, using her as a focal point to keep me centered while I spoke.

For the next several minutes, I gave my parents the whole, unadulterated Cliff-notes version of everything that had happened from the night that Bella and I made love until last night.

"You don't remember anything about last night, at all?" Carlisle asked.

I was worried they were going to berate me for my actions, but they refrained.

"Nothing. I remember having a drink with Tanya and James in the suite before I was to go down and meet up with Emmett, Jasper and everyone else. Other than that…"

My father abruptly pulled out his Iphone and was texting rather quickly.

"Carlisle, what do you…" My mother started to ask. He ignored her, causing her to huff and roll her eyes in silent protest.

"Edward, I sent over a message to Forks General Hospital. I want you to go to the third floor and ask for Doctor Maggie Kirkpatrick. She is a college of mine that I trust completely, and I asked her to run a few tests on you until I can make it there later on this evening, after everything is settled down for the night here. Do you understand?"

"Dad, do you think that something happened?" I asked, a little unsure of what he was saying.

"Carlisle, is that what you're thinking?" my mother asked.

"From Edward's description, it would lead me to think so, but we need to know for sure and make sure nothing else is in his system."

"You think I was drugged?"

"Yes, I do. Now," Carlisle said as he waved Peter, my mom's private security guard, over. "Peter, we need to get Edward to the hospital without any commotion, okay?"

Peter nodded and started talking into his security mouthpiece and stepped aside for us to finish our conversation.

Just then, the lights went dim and Bella took the stage again behind the microphone and started to sing Take a Bow.

I knew who it was directed at. Emotion always was better in a song when it is real.

"I'll see you in a little while, Edward," my father instructed.

Esme blew me a kiss and took a seat, trying not to raise any suspicions.

I stood there in the back while Peter and a couple more in his detail were awaiting a couple feet ahead.

I listened to the pain and the anger in her voice and knew that I was the cause of all of it.

"We have to go, Edward."

"I know," I said and left through the side doors. As I made my way to the SUV that was waiting for me, I could hear Bella's voice ring through the night air.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Hey this is part two of three of EPOV. The last part is in the works and so is the next chapter in BPOV. Thanks for all of your support!**_

_**This chapter has not went to my beta. I wanted to get it out quick so here it is. Also I am looking for someone to pre-read my stories and bounce ideas of. Please let me know if you are interested. My only criteria is that you are over the age of 18 since some of my other stories have adult story lines. Thanks.  
**_

After a short fifteen minute or so drive, we arrived at the hospital and I was dropped off in the underground garage, escorted by Peter, who would dare not leave my side. Once I got off the third floor elevator, a doctor, who I presumed to be the one that my father had told me about was waiting.

"Doctor Kirkpatrick?" I asked.

"You must be, Edward. How nice to meet you," she said and held out her hand to greet me, of which I obliged. She looked down the empty hallway and nodded. "Come on let's get you in here before anyone sees you."

The doctor started walking a few steps ahead of Peter and myself, and we almost had to run to keep up with her. She pulled out some keys and had the door unlocked before we were even at the door. Once inside, she locked it and instructed Peter to wait in the other room while she took some blood and run some more tests.

"So you know my dad pretty well?" I asked as she put on her latex gloves and pulled out some needles and vials for her to begin. I felt that I needed to make small talk with this woman who was about to stick me.

She walked over and had me roll up the sleeve of my dress shirt and tied a tourniquet just above the crook of my elbow. She rubbed my skin with some rubbing alcohol and put the needle up next to my skin. "Yeah he's pretty well endowed."

"WHAT!" She forced the metal into my skin. "Ow."

She started to laugh. "Sorry, I was just trying to distract you from the pain." She continued to fill up a couple more vials while she continued, "I would really have no idea how well endowed he is, really. I just thought…" She started to giggle again and took the tourniquet off my upper arm. Once finished she cleaned up, she called someone to come retrieve the blood samples to take to the lab for testing. After she met them outside the closed door, she returned to continue her evaluation of me.

"So your dad seems to think that you might have been drugged. Without getting into too many details, can you tell me what happened and your symptoms afterwords?"

I told her my account of the previous nights events, leaving out the part of walking up in bed, naked, with my costar. I did not think she needed all of the details.

When I was finished revealing almost everything, she asked, "Do you remember how many drinks that you had?"

"No. Why?"

"Well not that I agree with underage drinking, what are you sixteen?"

"Eighteen actually. My birthday was in June." I was rather insulted that she thought I was only sixteen.

She laughed. "I know how old you are. My twelve year old daughter is completely obsessed with you and your brothers, but not in a freaky, stalker kind of way. Although if she ever knew that I saw you as a patient, she would be mad that I didn't at least steal a few locks of this." She pulled at the front of my hair. "And give it to her to show her friends, or maybe sell it on eBay to the highest bidder." Her laughter was infectious and even had me smiling.

"Anyway, let's be serious now. It might help us determine if you were drugged since alcohol slows down your metabolism, therefore leaving the drug in your system for much longer than usual."

"So… my drinking was a good thing?"

"In this case, yes." Her face was stern, but unpretentious. "But as not only a physician, but a parent of one of your fans, I would hope that in the future you would make better choices."

"I understand. Drinking is not something that I make a habit of, and I too understand the ramifications of my actions." All too well now, I wanted to add.

The doctor continued on with my exam by taking my blood pressure, listening to my lungs, all the usual doctor stuff that my dad liked to do when one of us was sick.

Doctor Maggie, as she instructed me to call her, was soon finished with her examination of me. "You are going to need to be watched after for the next few days. I don't want you going home by yourself or anything. There could be side effects from the drugs that you were given and you need to be careful. I'll have the results in the morning, but your blood pressure is a little high for your age, and I would recommend even admitting you into the hospital just for observation…"

"I can't be admitted. The press, if they got wind of any of this…"

She held up her hand to stop me. "Now, Mr. Cullen, if you would have let me finished what I was going to say," she said as she proceeded to take off her white lab coat and hang it on a coat rack behind her desk. "That in light of your father being a doctor, I think that he would know what signs to look for and you would be under ample medical supervision. Granted you do not tell him of the little joke that I made about his anatomy. Agreed?"

"My parents are going back to Seattle tonight and I can make sure that I stay with them for the next couple of days."

"Okay then. Well I will call your father and let him know the situation and I will be speaking to him in the morning once I get your results. It was very nice to meet you." She walked over to the closed door and opened it, letting both of us out to the sitting area where Peter was waiting.

I reached out to shake her hand. "Thank you so much." I walked over to the reception area and grabbed a piece of paper to write a little note to her daughter. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Morgan."

I wrote her daughter's name at the top and finished by writing my cell phone number so that she could give me a call whenever she would like. "Give this to your daughter for me."

"Oh, thank you. She will be so excited to know that I just happened to see you out and about." She winked.

This was our little secret of course.

She walked us to the elevators to make sure we left without any disturbances.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Doctor Maggie."

Peter and I stepped onto the elevator and made our way out undetected.

My father had already called me before the car had left the parking garage. We decided for me to join him and my mother at their rental house and head out by helicopter back to their house in Seattle.

The ride was much shorter than the usual car ride that my brothers and I took whenever we came to visit the girls, but the whole time my parents were very quiet. Almost too quiet.

Maybe I was just imagining things?

As soon as we got to their place, my father was quick to go into doctor mode, giving me a little evaluation of his own, blaming it on my mother's worries, but I think it was to calm his as well. Once I was permitted to retreat to bed for the evening, all I did was go and sit in the lounge chair facing out the back balcony overlooking a lake that was on the property, and think.

When my father came to check on me a little after five in the morning, I remained unmoved.

"Son, are you okay?" he said as he walked over and took a seat on the couch.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. I just woke up." I stretched my arms over my head and faked a long yawn.

He grimaced. "You're lying. I can tell by the circles under your eyes. Edward, you need some sleep. I just wanted to check on you, before I had to leave."

"Leave? Where are you going this early in the morning?" I turned around to take a peek at the clock.

"I have to head back to Forks for an appointment and to see to a few things at the rental house before we pack everything up. Although, I think your mom would like for me to go ahead and look at just purchasing the house. It will come in handy having a place to stay while Emmett, Rose and the babies are visiting Charlie and Renee. So I am meeting the owners this afternoon."

"What time is your appointment?"

"At nine. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just thought you were going to be around, that's all."

"Doctor Mitchell is coming over in an hour or so and going to keep you under close observation, so if at anytime you feel sick or…"

"Yeah, Dad, I know…"

"Okay then. Well I'll see you later on today. I'll call you with the results after Doctor Kirkpatrick calls me."

I started to laugh to myself when he brought her name up.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. She's just…"

"Quite a character, I know." He chuckled. "Try to get some rest. You look like crap."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Bye." He left me alone with my thoughts, which was not a good thing.

A little after ten, my mother brought up a breakfast tray and found me still in the chair.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." She sat the tray down on the table in front of me, seemingly to entice me.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat. Did you get any sleep?"

"What, did Dad rat me out?" I was a little sarcastic with my tone.

"He might have. Why?"

Maybe this was not such a great idea.

I reached out and grabbed the glass of orange juice, and took a sip, just to appease her. "So Dad had to head out early?"

She was trying to open the balcony doors, which were jammed, making her very distracted at the moment. "Why won't these things open?" She pulled hard at the knob, trying to make it budge. "Yes, he had to go see Bella…"

The words came out of her mouth and she turned around in shock. You could tell that she wanted to take them back the second she said them.

"What about Bella? Why did he have to go see Bella?" The words came out in record speed.

"Nothing. Nothing. Forget what I just said." She made a beeline for my bedroom door, to leave.

I jumped and blocked her exit. "Mom, what is going on with Bella?"

"Your father is going to kill me."

"Mom."

She pushed off of my towering frame, which had her caged. "Fine. Fine." Her arms waved in defiant resignation. "Bella fainted last night at the reception and he was going to go see her and make sure everything is all right."

"Is she okay? I mean how did this happen? When? Right after I left, or …"

She put out her palm to stop my ranting. "Edward, calm down. She just passed out last night. Your father thinks it was just from stress, and not taking the best care of herself. He checked her out last night and was just going to run some simple tests to make sure she was not coming down with something. That's all."

By the time she had finished with her explanation, I was already on the phone, dialing.

"Who are you calling?" she demanded and slumped down in the chair that I had taken previous refuge.

I held up my pointer finger to quiet her, while I listened for the other end to pick up.

"Yes, hello, Edward," Jasper said, his voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Jasper. Are you in Forks?"

"Why yes I am. Why? What is it to you?" The hatred was just flowing now.

I decided to ignore his attitude. "Jasper, I was calling to check on Bella. I just found out about what happened last night and I wanted to see how she is?"

"Save it, Edward. Did Kate get a hold of you?"

"No. Why?"

"Have you been online? Turned on the T.V.? Anything? Or have you been to busy getting all cozy with Tanya?"

"No, Jasper. I am here at the Seattle house with Mom and Dad. Well actually, Dad is back in Forks…"

"I know where Dad is. Now I want to know if you had anything to do with what is being said in the press?"

"What?"

"Well it seems that someone from the Cullen camp is giving out intimate details of the little fight that you and Bella had last night. Giving a verbatim recount of everything that happened. Even stuff that only Bella and you would know. She didn't even tell us what happened until Alice and I asked her a few minutes ago. So I know it didn't come from her. So that leaves you. Who'd you tell?"

"No one, Jasper. I didn't tell anyone. It's no one's business."

"Glad to see that you have some sense still, but you had to tell someone. What did you do? Maybe go back to Tanya crying about Bella dumping your ass? Or James? Make it all play out as a publicity stunt to help get your name out there some more. You know I think your little plan might backfire though…"

"What in the hell are you saying, that I had something to so with this? No. Let me spell this out for you, I told N-O O-N-E!" I was yelling now, which caused my mother to try and intervene, and calm me down. I was furious that he even thought I would do something like that. My own brother. "Furthermore, Tanya had nothing to do with this, since I told her nothing. She would never do anything like that anyway."

"I know you have said that already, but none of this makes any sense, Edward. If the statement did not come from you, and you are saying that Tanya would never do something like that, which I think is a bold faced lie, then who?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to anyone about anything since the wedding. Maybe some random person that was at the wedding? You know that are tons of people looking to attach their names to ours. I had nothing to do with this. I would never do anything like that to Bella, and you of all people should know that."

"Whatever! I am just telling you that you have screwed up this time, and I hope that Bella never forgives you. She deserves so much better than you."

"Look, Jasper, I don't want to fight with you, I only wanted to call and see how she is. I love her, more than anything." The fight in me was gone. My voice was low and solemn. "Just tell me one thing, Is she okay?"

Please say she is.

"Yes, she is fine. Don't you worry about her, you worry about yourself."

Easy for you to say.

"I know that I screwed everything up, Jasper. You don't need to point that out. I know. I love her, so much. And I know that I hurt her and I don't deserve her, for so many reasons, but I love her and I will do anything I can to make all of this up to her. I am so sorry."

"She doesn't need anything from you. I am happy to hear that you realized that you made a made a mistake. Edward, you can't treat people that you care about like that."

"I know that I have no right to ask this, but can you ask if I can see her? Please? I just need to make sure that she is okay, see it with my own eyes. I need to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am for everything…"

"Not gonna happen. She needs time right now, Edward. Not more bullshit, like yours. Now I need to go. I'll tell Bella that you asked about her. I have to go. Goodbye, Edward." He disconnected the call as soon as he finished the statement.

I threw that phone across the room, causing it to break into several unfixable pieces.

"Edward," my mother chastised.

I blew out a sharp breath from my lungs. "I know. Sorry."

Later on that afternoon, my father called with the results of my blood test and was coming home immediately to discuss them with me. I had tried, unsuccessfully, to get my father to reveal how Bella's appointment went. He played the doctor card and avoided all of my questions. Which only left me with concentrating on figuring out who had a hand in what happened.

I was drugged. But by whom was the real problem.

My father, my mother, Peter and I were all in my father's home office awaiting a colleague of Peter's.

The three of them had already came up with likely suspects and possible suspects. I had my reservations. At least I did not want to place judgment just yet.

One of my mother's assistants, Raoul, escorted Peter's friend, named Randall, to where the rest of us had convened the jury.

"Hello, Randall," Peter greeted and stood to shake hands with his friend. "I am so glad that you are willing to come and meet with all of us."

After some brief introductions, the rest of us were informed about Randall's past. He was a former Navy Seal and also had worked for the C.I. A.

Now he ran his own security firm for high profile heads of state. But when Peter, who was also a former Navy Seal himself, called in for some assistance with the situation, Randall jumped at the chance to help as a favor. But this investigation began almost three months ago.

Once the presentation was finished, everyone had their eyes on me, waiting to see what I thought. "So let me get this straight. James has been under surveillance for almost three months and none of you thought you needed to tell me?" I said as I flung one of the photo's of him and Tanya together a few weeks prior to Las Vegas debacle. "I'm sorry but that there does not prove anything."

"I thought you might say that." Randall pulled out his laptop and turned the screen so that we could all see. "I have been able to record some conversations between the two of them, regarding you."

We listened as a recording played back:

James: "Tanya, I know you don't want to do this. I know I don't, but if you want any possibility of getting him back, you need to play along."

Tanya: "I know what I agreed to, but I didn't think that it would take him so long for him to actually start having any feelings for me."

James: "So he told you something, I take it?"

Tanya: "This morning, when we were laying together in bed," her voice was sugary sweet. Not the Tanya I knew, or even had any semblance of caring for.

James: "I just knew that with a little push in the right direction, that the two of you would get all…"

Tanya: "James. Stop." There was a long pause and you could hear her take a drink of something. "If he ever found out that you were the one behind destroying his relationship with Bella."

James: "Correction, we, Tanya. We. Don't forget that."

Tanya: "Fine, we. But you were the one that came to me with the deal to get the two of us back together and the lead in that movie. How did you do that anyway?"

James: "Let's just say I have my sources inside the media that have kept me anonymous all these years."

Tanya: "One thing though, what do you get out of all of this?"

James: (Starting to laugh) "Are you kidding me? If he kept up his relationship with that bitch…He'd be a nobody in less than two years. She'd have him out of the industry completely. Look at what her sister did to Emmett. She gets knocked up, they get engaged, married, and now Emmett wants out of the business entirely. Jasper is not far behind, but he was never the real star anyway. Now if Edward gets out, where does that leave me? No where. I have devoted everything to the three of them and I am not going to lose everything because of those girls. Least of which, Edward.

Tanya: "And to think, he totally trusts you. Wow."

James: "This will benefit you also. With my help the two of you will be the next Brangelina."

The recording stopped. Randall and Peter exited the room to give my parents and me time to talk.

I held up my hand to give me just a moment to digest everything that I had heard.

As much as I hated this, I could not deny the facts. James and Tanya were out to manipulate me and destroy my relationship with Bella.

"Edward," my father began to say.

"I know. I know."

My mother chimed in, "What do you want to do, Edward? There is no way that you can keep anyone like that around you. You know that, right?"

"I know," I said solemnly. "So what do I do, straight out and accuse him and her? Have them arrested? What?"

"We can't prove at this point that they played any part in your being drugged," Carlisle said. "But we want to keep them under surveillance for awhile longer and see what happens when we change things up a bit."

"Change things? How?" I asked. I wanted his ass in a sling, and I could care less what happened to Tanya at this point. Same old Tanya, I should have known that she would never change.

"Well with your permission, we were thinking that maybe you boys should look into getting another manager," Esme answered.

"But what about James's contract? We're still signed with him for another year I think."

"Simple. We'll buy him out. I had our lawyers look into it awhile back, when I first had my suspicions." Carlisle looked at me apologetically.

I wished he would have told me.

"I'm still shell-shocked. I know that James is sneaky and sometimes was a little…"

"Immoral, controlling, manipulative? Which word would you use to describe him?" my mother said. "I've never really liked him. There was always something about him that just irked me."

"Will Emmett and Jasper go along with all of this?"

"Edward, they have been wanting to switch since before you signed with him last time."

This was all news to me. Now I had to think about how I was going to handle seeing him James and Tanya in a few days when I was to go back to Europe to finish the final two weeks of shooting.

Three days later my father cleared me to go back to work, he floored me with the news that Bella had left Forks and no one had any knowledge of where she went or for how long.

"The press was hounding her like a dog, Edward. She needed to get away from all of it for a while. Give her some time. She has been through a lot with everything and she just needs some time," he explained as he rode with me to the airport.

What was I going to do now? I had to talk to her. I decided I would give it until I came back to the states. There was no use in trying to do anything when I was going to have a hard enough time staying away from Tanya.

And then there was James. My parents already made arrangements for us to use Jane Volturi, niece of Marcus and Caius, as our new manager, but we had yet to break the news to James.

He had no idea.

It was decided that I would do that once I touched down in Prague. Call it my own little revenge. Randall was tagging along to ensure no problems. Well him and about three of his top people.

As soon as the plane was on the ground, I watched as my usual car service pulled up to retrieve me. The routine would have the car take me and James to the Hilton I was staying at and we would talk business the entire way.

Not tonight. At least not with James. And the plane was not to leave until it had James on board.

When the driver opened the rear door to allow my entrance, there was James waiting as usual, but I had a guest. Jane.

"Hello, James," I greeted in a confidant tone.

"Edward? What is Jane doing here?" James knew exactly what Jane was. A Volturi. And he knew what she did for a living. She was his competition, and very good at what she did.

"Oh hello, James. Long time no see. How have you been?" Jane's voice had a certain edginess to it.

James leaned in closer to me when he spoke, "What is she doing here, Edward?" He thought she did not hear him.

"Oh, me. Well you see, James, I have been hired by the Cullen Brothers to be their new management representation, effective immediately."

James started to laugh. "This has to be some kind of joke. Right, Edward." When he looked at me and saw that this was real, he stopped laughing.

"James, I know that this is a shock, but my brothers and I decided this was for the …"

"What! I have a contract. For another year even. I don't understand."

"Maybe this will help soften the blow," Jane said as she pulled some documents out of her briefcase. "This should help. They are willing to buy you out of your current contract, completely. Provided that you keep up with the confidentiality agreement that you signed. And not seek any type of retribution against the Cullens or any of their counterparts."

James grabbed the paper from her hands and looked at the pages upon pages of the contract he would have to agree to receive his certified check that Jane was waving back and forth in her hands.

"Walk now, and here is your payment in full. This offer only stands for the next five minutes. After that, I am to tell you that if you do not, that the Cullen's lawyers are prepared to prove cause for your firing which was fully an allowable reason in your original contract. So take the money and run. Now." She nodded towards the plane that was still on the tarmac.

"I still don't get this. Edward?" He looked at me and I had my face away from him looking out the window, watching the raindrops that had begun to fall, hit the window.

I missed Bella.

How could he sit here and act like he had done nothing wrong? He had ruined my life.

"James, I know that I am not suppose to say anything to you," I started to say and Jane attempted to speak. I held up a hand to let me continue. "But you have no idea what you have done to me. As far as I am concerned, don't ever contact any of us again. Never." I got closer and pulled at the front of his shirt entwining my fist within the fabric. "If you ever as much as look Bella's way, I will hurt you."

"Edward, I never…"

"Get out!" I shouted at him, which caused both he and Jane to jump.

The door opened and Randall appeared. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yes, James was just leaving. He will look at the contract on the plane, and once he signs, give him the check. Do you understand, James?" Jane asked.

He gave me a resentful look. "Fine, I'll leave. But I didn't deserve this, Edward." He got out through the open car door and slammed it shut.

I sat back in my seat. "Unbelievable."

Jane agreed.

Luckily for me, avoiding Tanya was so much easier that expected. As it turned out, she was not due back for another week. Thank God. I don't think that I could handle dealing with both of them in the same day.

Most of the week flew by. Just some simple re-shoots and voice-overs. On Sunday, Tanya was on set. She walked right over to me and threw her arms around me. "Oh, I've missed you."

I shrugged her off and walked away from her over to where the director was.

"You cannot be serious about shooting this scene again."

"I'm sorry, Edward. But yes."

The set dressers came over and took off the robe that I was wearing, only leaving me standing there in my boxers. Tanya was wearing a strapless bikini and walked over to the bed and placed herself under the covers.

This was one scene I was dreading to re-shoot. The love scene.

I sat on the side of the bed and positioned myself just seconds before shooting was set to begin.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Not now, Tanya."

A voice called out, "Quiet on set."

"And action," the director said.

We filmed the same love scene for over four hours before the director was satisfied he had enough footage.

"Well that was…" Jane started to say as she held out my robe for me to cover myself.

"Just wrong," I finished her statement.

"Yeah, I think I would have to agree."

Jane and I was heading back to my trailer when Tanya came chasing after. "Edward, what is wrong?" she asked as she came up to my trailer.

"Come on, Edward," Jane said as she pulled on my arm to get me into the open trailer door.

"What the hell, Edward? All I wanted to do was talk to you." Tanya was holding the top of her robe closed and was shivering in the damp rain.

"You don't have to do this now," Jane intervened on my behalf.

"Shut it, hobbit."

"Can't you see he doesn't want anything to do with you?" Jane put her small self in between Tanya and myself. That woman had some spunk for someone so small. I was beginning to think that all these smaller woman, Alice, Jane…

Size did not matter with them. Best not to cross the small ones.

"I'll handle this, Jane." It was now or never. Better to get this over and done with then let it turn into some drawn out process and allow her to fabricate any other parts of her life for my pity.

"Well I have some calls to make. Edward, if you need anything I will be right inside." She closed the door, but I knew she was just inside, listening.

Tanya tossed her long, now wet, hair over her shoulder. "What is she? Your new guard dog?"

"Something like that I guess. Jane is my new manager."

Tanya feigned surprise. "What? When did this happen?"

Like she didn't know. Randall had already told me that there were at least a dozen phone calls between the two of them in the past week.

"Look, Tanya, I think it would be best if you, I mean we, keep our distance from one another. I am trying to fix things with Bella and I…"

"Did you tell her about the two of us and what happened?" Tanya was blunt and straight to the point.

"No, net yet. I will though." I grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened, what ever happened was a mistake. If I were rational, hell if I were awake and not under the influence of something, it would have never happened. Never."

She stood there completely not expecting that answer.

I leaned in and whispered, "Tanya, I know that you and James were trying to break Bella and me up. Goodbye, Tanya."

I walked through the trailer door and closed it in her face.

For the rest of the week, I made sure that my scenes were filmed first and I was off the set when Tanya arrived. And I was able to make it back to the states without having another run in with her.

Being at home with my parents made it easier for me to concentrate on more pressing issues. Finding Bella.

An associate of Randall's was flying in from the east coast to meet with me about what he could do to help me find her. He said it might be rather costly. Tracing calls, accessing bank accounts, the usual P.I stuff, but I was informed about his nearly perfect record of finding people. He was the guy that I wanted to find her. My family was no help, so I had no where else to go.

I met up with J. Jenks on a roof top of a public parking garage at night. He was nothing that I would have thought a man of his reputation would look like. Actually, quite the contrary. Middle aged, pot belly, balding. He looked more like an accountant, or a banker, than an investigator of any type.

The meeting went well. He agreed to help, but with a very steep price tag. By already looking into a few things, he told me that she had no contact with her family or mine since she left. No money had been removed from her bank account or any of her or my credit cards were used. Essentially the trail was cold, but with some help from someone high up in the FAA, he thought he maybe able to back track and at least narrow it down some.

Something was better than nothing. It was not like Bella would never reemerge on her own, but I had a ticking time bomb on my hands with what happened between Tanya and I. What I needed to do was set the record straight before she found out by any other means. She needed to hear it from me. And soon.


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry with the excuses, but my children(well one of them) locked my access to my computer so my almost done last chapter of EPOV was lost and still is in that computer. So this chapter had to be entirely re-written. It is only half way done so I decided to post part of it to give you something, since I have gotten so many requests.**

**EPOV**

It was now the beginning of November and I had yet to hear anything about the whereabouts of where Bella was staying. I divulged to Mr. Jenks my suspicions that my family maybe having some type of contact with her, so he proceeded to have everyone in my family followed, just on the off chance that it could lead to something.

Anything.

I was set to have an interview with a writer for People magazine. They were bestowing me with Sexiest Man of the Year award, and with it comes a obligatory interview that I have not granted to anyone in over four months since everything had began. I had another interview with Vanity Fair next week, but I was unsure of this one to begin with, and wanted to see how everything went before I did another.

The interview began much the same way as usual, Carmen and Jane making my boundaries clear of what areas I would and would not discuss. I had not disclosed to either of them my decision of making public how I felt about Bella and how I was the one to blame for everything.

I met with the reporter at a local diner in downtown Seattle. It was only about ten minutes from my parents' place. I had continued to stay with my parents, rather than have to deal with a hormonal sister-in law and my brothers. And then there was Alice. I would not wish a pissed off Alice on my worst enemy. Good thing for James and Tanya that I had some moral decency.

The interview was progressing nicely, talks of my upcoming movie, rumors of problems on set and the concert tour that was now pushed back until spring, but that was still forthcoming. The usual. But when talk of Bella surfaced, Carmen tried to exert some control. I allowed the first question to be asked and wove her off. I wanted to see how I could handle this, thinking on my feet, without something scripted as a total publicity junket that was only for this reporter.

"So I know that you have been pretty guarded with your private life over the course of your career, but your fans really have only heard mainly from the gossip magazines their version of what had happened between you and your ex-girlfriend. Can you shed any light on the situation that could help with all the rumor mongering?" He sat there with his lap top, looking over the top of it, waiting for me to answer.

I smiled at him while I considered my answer. When I was ready to begin, I cleared my throat to ensure my answer could be heard properly. "I need to first say that what happened between Bella and me was my fault completely. Bella did and has done nothing wrong. It was all me."

The reporter looked a little shocked that I was so forthcoming with my answer; apparently he was not expecting that kind of response. He looked over some handwritten notes before he asked his follow up question.

"Can you elaborate on whether or not the break up had anything to do with your involvement with your costar, Tanya Denali?"

I looked over at Jane who was shaking her head for me not to continue. I ignored her. "I made some stupid choices, but Tanya Denali was not the reason for our break up. I had to learn the hard way, that when you are in a relationship with someone, you have to give everything to that relationship and I failed to do so." I looked down at the floor before continuing, "I hurt the one person in the world that I never meant to…"

"Is there anything that you regret, Edward?"

I started to laugh. "You're kidding right? If I could change everything, I would. I would have never left to go off and film a movie for sure. I let my career get in the way of everything."

Carmen was getting up to come over to the table to put a stop to the line of questioning. She suddenly halted when she heard the last question. "Do you still love her?" She stood still waiting to hear my answer.

I did not even think of an answer. "I love her more than anything… And I would do anything to be with her." The words poured from my mouth as an absolute.

The interview ended and was printed in the magazine the following Friday. They did not twist one thing that I said. The interview printed was fair, but honest; the main thing that I hoped for when I conducted these interviews. I decided to do a small biography segment with Vanity Fair, and the interview was held over the phone. The conversation was pretty much the same, and somehow a small bio piece turned into a front cover spread with some stock photos my publicist sent over.

Needless to say, the break up and my taking complete blame for the situation was getting plenty of press. Good and bad, but I have learned that comes with the territory.

And I deserved whatever was coming to me.

Any leads that Mr. Jenks was pursuing had almost come to a dead stop. That was until there was a large money transfer placed to my brothers and my person assistant, Kate, that seemed rather suspicious. It was now almost Thanksgiving, and I rationalized that possibly she was going to do their Christmas shopping for them, now that everything had changed since last year. And I do mean everything. Regardless, it was the only questionable clue that he had to go on.

December would have to be noted as the worst month ever. And boy, did it start out miserably. Mr. Jenks reported back to me that the money being transferred to Kate was a dead end, but that he would continue looking into anything that came up.

On December 1st, Tanya made a call to Jane and Carmen requesting a meeting with me.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a problem, so I agreed to the meeting, with the understanding that my father would be in attendance also, along with Jane and Carmen.

On the next day, the four of us meet with Tanya and her lawyer, Chelsea Bond, a high priced woman's rights attorney.

When the two of them walked into Jane's office, Carmen was the first to comment, "I'm surprised she didn't hire Gloria Aldridge."

"This is not good, Edward." Jane looked discouraged, but luckily I was not without representation, with her being a lawyer and all, I had my bases covered, even if it was not her area of expertise. I knew that if she felt that this meeting was getting out of her control, she would put a stop to the whole thing and retain other counsel. But I did put a brief halt to the start of the meeting, so I could bring her and Carmen up to speed about everything that happened between Tanya and me. And I mean everything.

After a short debriefing between the four of us, Jane and Carmen felt a little better knowing what was probably coming. She was more than likely going to accuse me of some type of assault, sexual or otherwise, but I was a little perplexed since she knew that I had knowledge of her and James's plan. Something else was at work.

A big something.

Tanya was pregnant. She took a pregnancy test and even went to three different obstetricians to verify when exactly she got pregnant.

Unluckily for me, it was the night before the wedding.

The night in Vegas that I had no recollection of.

Well I guess that my worst fears were finally confirmed, positively too. Tanya and I had sex.

And now she was pregnant.

When I looked at my father, he stayed unmoved by her accusation. Carlisle was somehow expecting this. Carmen just kept her eyes down on the table, calculating somehow. I figured she was trying to figure out a way to spin this in the media, once the news came out that I got my costar pregnant.

Jane on the other hand, was already in defensive mode. She asked various questions to verify its validity. My eyes stayed straying out the window for the duration of the cross examination.

I ruined every single chance of getting back together with Bella. There was no doubt in my mind.

When Jane was finished with her questions, my father asked, "When do you plan on going public?"

"She doesn't. At least not at this time." I looked right at Tanya, while her lawyer addressed the rest of us. Her eyes were cold, emotionless.

She always was a great actress.

"I don't believe you. Why else…" I started to say.

"Son," my father said, pulling at my arm to sway me to discontinue talking.

I shook my head and looked away.

Tanya finally spoke and made her speech to me, "I did not want this, Edward. All I wanted to do was tell you the truth. I am pregnant with your child. I don't want anything from you, I promise."

"Do you really think that my client would not uphold his responsibilities to that child, if it is proved he is in fact the father by an amniocentesis test? He will not be denied any rights if he so seeks them. Am I making my self clear? Neither your client, nor mine, needs any type of this publicity right now. And I am pretty sure that both parties would be held responsible by the terms of the contract that they signed with the production company." She looked at my father for confirmation. "I do believe that testing can be done at what, Doctor Cullen, eighteen weeks?"

"Yes, but it would be safer if we waited until almost twenty eight weeks, if not thirty two. Just in-case. An amino can cause some stress to the fetus, and if the fetus were to be delivered early because of such stress, it would have a better chance of survival then."

I knew how my father worked and he must be fairly positive that this child was mine.

Holy shit! I was going to be a father. I had never been so scared in my life.

"Excuse me," I said and stood to make my way out of the room. I needed air, hell, I needed a new life.

The meeting convened just a few minutes later with me never rejoining the talks. Apparently, it was decided I would be financially responsible for all of the medical bills for right now and if the paternity was proved negative and that I was not the father than all expenses would be refunded. Other than that, Tanya was going to stay with some family up in Alaska for the time being, until an exact plan could be construed to be used as a cover story of where she was. Carmen would work out the specifics, but not even Tanya wanted to tell her publicist in fear of it possibly being leaked to the press.

My father arranged for a security detail to be provided for Tanya and was making the Cullen plane accessible for her to use for her trip. He offered to make some calls to people that he knew at some local hospitals up in Alaska to see who to trust as far as an obstetrician that would be agreeable to signing all the usual documents, essentially confidentiality agreements.

I still made no movement while I stood there and listened to everything they were telling me. Tanya and her lawyer were waiting in Jane's main office to remain unseen until a security team could enter and construct an anonymous exit strategy from the building that would keep Tanya undetected. There were some Paparazzi that were stationed outside the building, and no one wanted to give them the story of the year.

Or better yet, the demise of Edward Cullen.

As far as I knew, my father was receiving reports on Tanya's well-being every week from her new doctor. Luckily for us, Eleazar had family still in Alaska and was able to provide the right connections. Plus a little extra money never hurt anyone, as it turns out, and that was enough to keep the doctors from revealing anything. Tanya was due in late June, which made her almost three plus months along.

I was so engulfed in everything that had been going on with discussions with my parents on how to proceed with everything, that the whole situation with James seemed to be on the back burner for the time being. Comes to light that Tanya had mellowed with hormones and therefore made her very agreeable about confessing to my father the truth about what all had happened.

James was a puppet master. He had been planning this ever since Bella came into the picture, all those months ago. He basically swung deals and blackmailed the producers of the film I was in to get my former costar fired and replaced by Tanya, two months before filming ever started. Someone planted the drugs that were found in the previous costars trailer. James knew that I would have backed out if I ever knew that she was going to be my romantic lead in the movie. No doubt about it.

She continued to explain the whole rape scenario was real though. James's thug, Laurent, did in fact rape her and held the whole thing over her head with a video and pictures that James had threatened to release to the press anytime she was unwilling to play along with his little game. The blackmail continued the night of the bachelor party when James showed up with Tanya. She was to try and seduce me on her own, without any help, but James ended up drugging both of us. Tanya only knew of his intentions afterwords and subsequently led her to realize what had most likely happened. She informed my dad that she wanted to stay away, but James kept playing the blackmail card. But she does know for a fact that he had Laurent go down to Mexico to get the Rohypnol. She saw an email that he sent to Laurent and copied it to her I pod almost two months ago. Tanya was going to come to us sooner, but shortly after she found out that she was pregnant and was therefore fearful of what James might do. She sent my father the email and he had the email accounts verified for their validity.

It was the smoking gun that we all needed to nail James's ass to the wall, and it was all going down today.

I was sitting in my bedroom, working on some lyrics for the next album when my parents came into my room and turned on the T.V. to catch the live coverage of James and Laurent being arrested in Los Angeles. A high profile show business manager getting arrested was sure to be talked about on every news media show across the country.

About fifteen minutes or so later, I received a call from someone I would have never thought possible, James. He wanted to let me know that this was not over by any means, and that he wanted to make a deal. Drop the charges or possibly there might be some very incriminating pictures and live action video that I would not want released to the media.

I had one hour to decide.

I yelled for my parents, who ran back into my room, to see what the problem was. I told them of my phone call and my mother proceeded to come over to comfort me, while my dad went in the other room to make some phone calls. It seemed like forever, but was probably closer to only a few minutes when he returned.

"I called Jane and she was putting a call into her father's lawyers and the D.A. just in case we wanted to drop the charges." He looked at my mother and she offered him a slight smile.

"So that's it? That is all we can do?" I was so worried about Bella would think of me that I could not even see straight.

"Carlisle, I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if the boys maybe made a few overseas impromptu appearances to promote the new album. I know a few promoters that I could call in favors to," my mother said as she pulled out her phone to call her agent."

"Edward, we are going to have to tell your brothers. It is no longer a choice. They need to know." My dad walked over to my closed bedroom door and opened it when he heard a knock.

"Hello, Randall, Peter. Just the men I was hoping to see today. What do you have?"

I looked suspiciously at everyone standing in my room. They were all up to something.

Peter spoke first, "Well I know that you were thinking that there might be some pretty incriminating documents in James's possession and you were right. Here is what we found." He threw an unmarked manila envelope at my father, which he caught and opened to examine the contents.

Randall continued, "But from what we can tell he has possibly two more copies out there. We know that one is with his lawyer, in his safe and is being extracted as we speak. Now the other one could either be in one of two places. With Laurent somehow or with..."

"Victoria. She has it." I knew who he trusted most in the world. James never kept her out of the loop.

"Are you certain, Edward?" Esme asked and looked at Carlisle.

"Certain as I could possibly be. He entrusts her with everything."

Randall stepped out of the room and left Peter behind to continue the briefing. "We have found some evidence also that James has been extorting funds from your accounts also, Edward."

My parents seemed unfazed by the information in the least.

"Why have you not been telling me anything?" I said point blank to my father.

"Because, I knew how upset you have been lately and as I told you before, I have been having James watched for months now. I just needed proof, and it took him getting arrested, and his accounts seized, for us to get a good look at his books."

"Can you understand how I feel? Everything that has came out, has not fazed you in the least. Nothing? Not even Tanya telling me she was pregnant."

"Edward, when she called for the meeting, I had my suspicions. I am a doctor you know. I am sorry that we have kept you out of all this. We were only trying to protect you, Edward. You are our son and you are only eighteen years old. Everything that has happened…you were completely taken advantage of."

Randall came back into the room. "James was certainly a dumb shit. As it turns out, he had all his accounts on his computer. The forensic accountant that I work with thinks that they will have everything you need within a week or so."

"So…do I drop the charges for this or what?"

Carlisle looked at Randall and Peter for confirmation. "When he is released we will have him under constant surveillance. I know people where he is being held, and he will have so many tracers on him, he won't be able to take a pee without it being documented," Randall said.

He was good.

"Okay, then make the call, Edward. And then call your brothers. All of you need to get out of here for a week or so." My father ushered Peter and Randall out of my room, leaving me only with my mother.

I called the District Attorney and told them I wanted to drop the charges at this time. It took some prodding for Jane to have arranged the dismissal, but when he was apprised of the much bigger fish in the way of embezzlement charges that were in no way circumstantial, he decided to take a bite. Well that and politicians always loved when they could do a celebrity, and their families, a favor. It made them feel special.

Randall told my father that my phone number would be tapped from further on and that seemed to relieve some fears that my mother had, knowing that if James had tried to contact me again, that it would be completely monitored.

Making the call to Emmett and Jasper was more of a fiasco than I could have ever expected. They were still angry with me, but to the point they hung up on me twice. So my parents and I made the decision to fly so L.A. to meet with them and explain everything in person. The flight down was rather eventful with discoveries of James's mishaps being reported and discussed the entire time. He even was trying to find Bella himself and had emails between him and Laurent on the subject; I would hate to even contemplate what his plans were for her. He had narrowed it down to New York, but had been unable to find anymore information that that. I studied my parents' faces and noticed an apprehensive, yet, worried look when they caught each others eyes.

They knew where she was, and it was in New York.

We arrived at the mansion and Emmett and Jasper sent the girls out to go finish up their Christmas shopping and were unaware of any discussions that were taking place. The five of us took up posts around the conference table, that was just outside the media room and business office that we all had worked out of.

Our father had explained everything that had taken place over the past six months or so.

Jasper and Emmett were not surprised by the revelations. Well maybe just one, Tanya being pregnant.

"You still screwed up, Edward. Drugged or not." Jasper was not nearly as mad as the last time we spoke over Thanksgiving.

That was at least something.

"Yeah, and technically you are the reason that Bella left. Rose is still pissed about that," Emmett added and then looked down at the table.

"I understand that there has been friction amongst the three of you," Esme said and took turns giving us the all powerful mother glares. "But your father and I have raised you better than this. We are Cullens damn it! And even though Edward has messed things up, you two." She fixated on Emmett and Jasper now. "Will support your brother from here on out. Enough of this! He did none of this on purpose. And he has stood behind the two of you through all of your problems, and I expect the same. Do I make myself clear?"

Only once before had my mother ever spoke to us like that and when she did, she meant it. It was more like the wrath of mom, with the 'I brought you into this world and I can easily take you out of it' tone that scared us to agree with what ever she said.

Jasper looked at Emmett first, who nodded, and then said, "What do we need to do?"

"Now that is more like it." Mom sported an approving smile on her face.

It was decided that we would leave tonight and go on a little press tour in Europe at a few prime locations, a few foreign media outlets, the usual. Anyway, it would get me out of town long enough for them to get James behind permanently.

When Alice and Rose came home they were not all too excited to see me there, but my mother took them aside and explained the situation. This seemed to calm things over a bit, but only a little. When my mother went into the kitchen to see to some dinner plans for all of us, Alice came over and kneed me in the testicles, causing me to slide to the ground and suffer in agony.

"That was from Rose and me. Now we're good. But you are going to have a tough time explaining this to Bella, and you better fix this because I want her home." Alice took Rose by the arm and went to the kitchen to help Esme.

That left me there with my brothers and Carlisle, who were not of any help what so ever.

"Well now that is all over with, I have to say that it went better than expected." Carlisle brought me over a pillow to put under my head as I laid there waiting for the pulsating in my groin to subside.

Emmett and Jasper excused themselves to go pack, while my dad kept watch. When I was able to regain feeling, I made my way to the couch and sat down next to him. "I know that you know where Bella is, and all that I am asking is that you find someway to move her, blame it on me, blame it on whatever, but make sure that she is safe. Please Dad."

He set down the magazine that he was reading and turned to face me. "It has already been taken care of. When I knew that James was looking into her whereabouts, I had her moved to a much safer location."

"So you have known where she is all along?" I asked while the anger inside me was building.

"Yes, but she asked me not to tell you, and you have to understand that right now she needs to heal. If you want any chance of fixing things with her, you both needed to mature. And with everything that has happened, of course she is going to be mad when she finds out, but when she learns the truth…"

I stood up and started to pace about the room. "The truth! What, that I got another girl pregnant?"

"What?" Rose screamed and stormed over towards me, causing my dad to get in the middle of us and serve as a buffer. Her stomach was huge and I was really worried for my safety. I thought she could take me.

"Now, Rose, settle down. This is not good for you or the babies." My dad tried to settle her down.

No luck. You could feel the hate radiating off of her.

"No, Carlisle, this prick here got another girl pregnant. Do you know what that is going to do to Bella when she finds out? It will destroy her."

She was only telling the truth.

"What is going on in here?" Alice asked as she made her way over to Rose's side and brought her to the couch to sit down and lift her feet up on the ottoman. She looked at me and accused, "What have you done now?"

"He got someone else pregnant!" Rose's voice was raised and full of anger.

"Rose," Emmett called out and ran down the stairs to check on his very pregnant wife.

"What in the hell, Edward? How could you…" Alice walked up close to me again and I covered my lower region by crossing my arms in defense.

"Girls, I think you need to hear everything that happened, especially what happened the night before the wedding." My father went on to explain everything and how James had been planning this for months, and most likely did something like slip Tanya some Clomid, a drug to ensure ovulation, to seal the deal.

"Well that makes me not hate you nearly as much to know in a sense you were basically date raped, but Tanya Denali, Edward? That kid better get its looks from this side of the family…" Alice walked over and gave me a small hug.

It was something. Rose on the other hand was still fuming. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was tapping her foot, not looking at anyone.

"Rose?" Emmett said as he sat next to his wife and began rubbing her back to get her to settle down.

She looked up at me before she spoke, "How could you, Edward? She loves you, so much… still. This is going to hurt her." Tears started trickling down her cheeks.

I knew deep down that she was right. No matter what I did, right or wrong, I kept hurting Bella.

After a family dinner, the three of us boys were all packed and ready for the European promotional tour. Emmett was worried about leaving Rose alone, but Carlisle assured him that she was not due for another five weeks. The date we were due to be back on was Christmas Eve, eleven days to be precise.

The plane ride was boring as usual, but it did give the three of us time to talk, like we used to. After eleven hours on the plane, all we wanted to do was crash, but Jane had us booked for three interviews before we even had the chance to think about sleep.

Over the next several days, we had stops in Milan, Rome, Madrid, Paris, Berlin, Athens and Stockholm until finally we were on our final stop in London. Today was Christmas Eve and we were to fly back home later on this afternoon after an impromptu concert at a small concert hall and an interview with their national television station. We just finished breakfast in our room and were all set to leave for the concert hall when Emmett received a frantic call from Alice. She explained that Rose's water had broke and that they were headed to the hospital. Emmett was yelling and screaming so much. While he was on the phone with Alice, Jasper and I had contacted Jane to cancel the rest of our engagements and arranged for the plane to be ready to take off in less than half an hour.

A few of our assistants, that we had come along with us, made arrangements with the hotel to stay behind and pack up all of our stuff and bring everything back to Los Angeles today by a commercial flight.

Emmett was a nervous wreck the whole way home on the plane, but who could blame him. He was on the phone constantly with Mom and Dad who were also on their way to Rose. Alice was a nervous wreck trying to keep everything together. She felt overwhelmed and had no idea what to do.

Once the plane touched the ground, a limo was waiting to drive us to the hospital. My dad even called in a favor to see that we were escorted by police escort, cutting about ten minutes off of the drive. Emmett was out of the car, barreling inside, towards Rose. Jasper and I waited for Demetri and the rest of the security team to come down and escort us so there would be no problems.

When we reached the labor and delivery floor, my mother pulled me off to the side to inform me that Bella was there.

My Bella. She was here. I was just hoping for some opportunity to speak to her.

Emmett made it just in time and was accompanied by Bella and Carlisle in the operating room. It was apparent to the doctors that the only way to ensure both of my nieces would be healthy was to perform a cesarean section.

What was only maybe an half an hour or so seemed like an eternity. I knew that she was that close, and I hated waiting.

Bella looked entirely different from the last time I had seen her. It was not the shorter cut, or the darker hair. It was her. Something was different. Bella was different.

I was standing to the rear of the crowd when I watched her carry our niece out through the double operating doors. She greeted everyone, holding the baby. Once she caught sight of me, though, she made an abrupt turn to leave. I had to somehow make myself noticed.

"Bella, wait."

She kept herself facing away from me as she answered, "I'll be right back. I just need to take her back and check on her little sister."

At least it was something.

I followed her and watched through the small slits on the operating room doors as she walked the baby back over to an incubator where my father was standing watch and they talked. When I realized she was not returning promptly, I went over to sit next to my mother, who was beaming with pride over her grand daughters. Carlisle came out to announce to everyone what was the status with baby Sophia. She was being moved to the neonatal intensive nursery, and he asked that we all give Emmett and Rose some time before we all went in and started bombarding them with questions. It was funny how he looked directly at Alice while he spoke.

When we were given the all clear, I followed the rest of the family as we went to go visit with Emmett and Rose. I was practically to the point of just leaving and try to talk to Bella at some other point and time. What my father had said before I had left town a few a while back still holding true, that I needed to give her some space.

Bella had made an excuse and left the room, meeting Kate just outside the door. I watched as the two of them walked towards the end of the hall and I decided that it would not hurt to let her know that I would like to talk to her…

I needed to talk to her.

Garrett Livingston, a producer that my brothers and I had worked with previously, was standing guard outside one of the women's restroom and I stopped to greet him and see how he had been since we had last spoke. We only had a chance to bullshit for a minute or so, when Kate and Bella exited through the door.

"I'm positive that Carlisle wants me to have a conversation with Edward and tell him the truth."

Truth about what?

I had already found out that my dad knew of her whereabouts all along. What else was he keeping from me? What could she be keeping from me?

She had not recognized that she had an audience. "Tell me the truth, about what? I asked, startling her. She made a mad dash away from me, trying to avoid the question. Down the halls she went, going around medical carts, and people, trying to loose me.

That was not going to happen.

**Okay everyone who reviews will get a sneak peek of the next chapter- already 1/2 way done.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello everyone! I hope all of you enjoy this. I know everyone is mad abt. Edward being the father of Tanya's baby-but for the story to go where I had intended, this is what has to happen for now. Please be patient, I promise that there will be a happy ending to this story, but unless everyone wants me to end it over the next two chapters that Tanya had a miscarriage, Bella forgives him and they live happier ever after-or-more like real life that shit happens, people learn and mature because of it and we have a multitude of chapters to draw from, you make the choice and let me know!**

**Thanks Sara for looking this over so quickly. **

**I have started the next chapter back in BPOV that will start somewhere at the end of this chapter- Just a hint- the end does give you a hint of things to come.**

**Love you all-**

**Patty  
**

When Bella crossed the hall into a nearby conference room, she must have found another exit, because for a few brief moments I thought I had lost her. That was until I was walking down another vacant hallway, when I turned the corner and heard her going into one of her famous Bella Swan sneezing fits.

I watched as Bella went into a nearby stairwell. As soon as the door slammed shut behind me, I practically jumped down one flight of stairs and called out to her below, "Bella, please stop." She continued onward and I kept up the chase and followed her down the steps to the main floor of the hospital to where the main entrance was located.

When I reached the sliding doors, I called out to Bella, to try and make her stop and talk to me. She was out in the middle of the street, waiting for a car to go by so she could cross safely.

"Bella, wait. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry."

She turned around to address me, "Don't you think that's a little late now…."

I watched in slow motion as my world was turned upside down. A black SUV with tinted windows came out of nowhere and drove at such a high speed towards Bella. I watched as Bella's body was flown up into the air. When she finally did descend again, she was bounced off the windshield with her head and cracked the glass with some force. She fell like a rag doll to the asphalt and laid there in shattered pieces. Blood was flowing everywhere as I ran to her. My legs felt like they were in wet cement and would not allow me to get to her any sooner.

"Bella!" I screamed as I cradled her battered head in my arms. "Someone help!" I heard nothing, but the deaf sounds of wind whipping past my face. I brushed the blood that was dripping from her scalp away from her closed eyes. When I had the sense to turn around, I noticed people starting to surround us. A medical team was running towards the two of us with a stretcher to help Bella.

"What happened?" a doctor asked as he knelt down and used his stethoscope to listen to Bella's chest.

With all the blood that was covering me, I was asked several times if I was hurt in anyway, and I assured them it was all of Bella's blood.

_Bella's blood._ It made me sick to think of it; her being hurt like that.

I recounted to him everything that I witnessed and watched as he and several others tried to help Bella. They transported her into the hospital and began working on her in the emergency room.

I ran to keep up with all of them and made my way into Bella's room, even though I was instructed to stay outside and wait.

Who were they kidding? There was no way I was staying out in the hall.

I tried to stay off to the side and out of the way, but I wanted to be near her, touch her. _Make sure she was still alive._

She was hurt so badly.

I was making every possible deal with God right now in that moment to save her. I was begging.

The doctors and nurses were frantically working on her limp, battered body. There were two separate teams working on her; one on her chest and one on her head. Bella started struggling to move her head. One of the doctors tried talking to her before he became distracted by one of the monitors that had suddenly lost her pulse.

"You have to do something. Save her!" I shouted.

They used the defibrillator paddles on her and Bella's body jerked from the table.

"Do something…." I demanded and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You need to leave and let us do our job," a nurse said as she pulled me away from Bella's side.

I staggered, but regained myself as I pulled away from the nurse and planted myself next to Bella.

"No…I am not leaving her."

"We need to work on her…" the doctor said, directing his hostility towards me and then placing all of his attention on Bella. "Here, Bella, this will help with the pain." He placed a needle into her I.V. and released some liquid into it.

The double doors to the room opened and I hoped that my prayers would then be answered. My father walked into the room.

"Carlisle, you have to do something," I said as I grabbed onto Bella's hand again.

"Bella, oh my God," Carlisle said. He was shocked to see her in this condition. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a car. I went after her to go talk to her, and when she turned around to answer me, a black SUV, out of nowhere, just runs into her. They didn't even stop, Carlisle," I said before I broke down and started to cry.

My dad put his hand on my shoulder as I lowered my head to fight back the tears. I had to be stronger than that.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and this woman is a patient of mine. You need to know that she is pregnant. She is about five months along carrying a single fetus."

The sounds exited my father's mouth, but the words took a few moments for me to comprehend.

He said Bella was pregnant. There was no way. This could not be happening right now. Bella was pregnant and she was just hit by a car and…

"Bella's what?"

"Edward, now is not the time to discuss this. I need you to leave so that they can do everything for Bella and the baby." Carlisle said. He had a pained look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Dad?" I questioned. I had so many things to ask. I wanted to be angry towards him since he had knowledge of this for sometime it would seem. But now was neither the time nor place.

Carlisle pulled onto the back of my shirt and escorted me out into the hall. Once the double doors closed behind us, I walked over to a set of waiting room chairs and sat down. I needed to take in everything that had just happened. It was only when my father offered me a wet towel that I realized what it was for. My hands and the whole front side of my shirt were covered in blood. I wiped my hands and gave up after one attempt of removing the stain from my tee shirt. I placed the stained red towel next to my seat as I lowered my head into my hands and started to cry for all the mistakes that I had made and how every one of them had led me to this moment here, right now. Bella was just beyond those doors, fighting for her life and that of a baby, our baby to be more precise.

"You should have never of kept that from me," I said. The hostility in my voice was unmistakable.

"Edward, you have to understand…"

"Understand what? That you knew Bella was pregnant? Or where she was? Or that you saw what all this was doing to me for months and you had the ability, the means, to put an end to it? Enough of your secrets, Carlisle. Enough." I stood up and walked over to the doors of Bella's room and watched as they continued to run tests on her. A doctor and an aide walked past me and excused themselves to gain access with an ultrasound machine into her room.

They were going to be doing an ultrasound on Bella and I so wanted to be in there, to witness that my baby was okay.

I had so many prayers that I needed answered right now.

My father walked up behind me and said. "I was Bella's doctor. I could not divulge to you or anyone else her condition. I told no one, even your mother."

I turned to face him and saw the honesty in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Edward. I asked her to tell you."

I directed my attention to the goings-on within the emergency room and ignored his apology, as heartfelt as it may have seemed.

"I need to get back in there, Carlisle." My back was facing him as I kept watch.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You have to let them work on her, Edward. I will go in there and be with her. I will let you know what is going on as soon as I know myself."

"But..." I tried to offer a rebuttal before I was shot down.

"Edward, that's my grandchild in there and I will do everything within my power to help Bella and that baby. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and conceded defeat on the subject at this venture, and watched as he went into the room and walked over to where they were performing tests on Bella. She looked to be in a lot of pain, and it hurt me to see her like that.

My mother came rushing off the elevator and flung herself into my arms. I could feel the warmth of her tears, which were coming as a steady stream, from her eyes. She pushed back from me and took an inventory of me. She looked at my stained red shirt and panicked. "Edward, are you okay. Were you hurt?"

"No, Mom. I'm fine. It's Bella…" I started to say before my whole body went limp and I felt myself getting very dizzy.

"Here, Edward, sit down." My mother grabbed me under my arm and attempted to support my weight, before seeing to it that I was seated down in the nearby chair. The elevator dinged and I watched as Emmett, Jasper and Alice exited, looking both ways for which direction to head to.

Alice ran to me and started with all of her questions that I had no answers for. Emmett and Jasper came up behind her and Esme to get a detailed account of everything that occurred. I continued to keep watch from the waiting area as people kept rushing in and out of Bella's room.

While they were still questioning me, Carlisle walked out of the emergency room to give us an update. I stood and walked towards him to close the distance between us.

Something was wrong. The look on his face was not one of ease, but of worry.

"Edward…" he started to say and then looked straight at my mother.

"What? What is it, Dad? Is something…." The anxiety in me was at it peak.

My dad held up his hand to halt my questions. "Edward, they have to run some more tests right now on Bella, but it looks like she may have a collapsed lung and more internal damage than first thought."

My mother and Alice both gasped while Emmett and Jasper put their arms around the two women to offer their support. I stood off by myself not wanting anyone to even touch me.

Carlisle continued, "…She is unconscious right now, and that is most likely from the damage to her head when she hit the windshield."

I had to ask. I could not wait until he informed us of the rest. "What about the baby?"

"Baby?" my mother and Alice asked in unison. Their voices were full of confusion, which added to the validity that they were unaware of Bella's pregnancy. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other first and then at my father and me.

Carlisle closed his eyes. This was apparently not the way that he wanted everyone to find out that Bella was pregnant.

"Edward, there is a problem…There seems to have been some damage to Bella's uterus and has caused Bella to have an abruption. Bella could possibly go into labor at any time."

"So Bella is pregnant?" my mother asked to clarify to the rest of the family the situation.

"Yes. Bella is about five months along. And right now they do not know what is going to happen." My dad gave me a worried look and then walked back over to the emergency room door to leave us.

He paused before entering. "I told you, Edward. I will do everything in my power to help Bella and my grandchild. And I mean it."

I nodded in understanding. Praying and hoping that what he said would hold true.

For the next six weeks everything was a waiting game. Bella's and Rose's parents came the very next day and combined with the rest of us, virtually held a vigil at Bella's bedside. Her parents were quite hostile with me at first until my parents and Rose explained everything that happened. Her father was very upset that I got Bella pregnant, but for now he put that on hold. Both of them held me responsible for Bella leaving and such, but softened a bit for the sake of Bella and the baby.

There was now a formal investigation into who was responsible for what happened to Bella. There were quite a few leads, since there were so many witnesses who gave their statements to help the police. My father also had Randall looking into any possible involvement from James.

Bella remained in a coma from the swelling on her brain. The doctors had to perform emergency brain surgery that first day to relieve some of the pressure. It was not yet known what the extent of all her injuries would be. She had to have her spleen removed and a shattered forearm pieced together by metal pins. Her right shoulder was completely dislocated and broken. A compound fracture in her right leg had to be repaired. Three broken ribs, one of which poked a hole through her left lung, a total of 322 stitches upon her total body which was covered in bruises, and then there was the baby.

The abruption appeared to be severe, and the baby, a girl, was fairing well, but had to be completely monitored in case of any changes.

I never left the hospital that first few weeks. I only left her room when her parents or Rose wanted to come in and spend some time with Bella. I usually waited out in the hall and as soon as they were done visiting with Bella, I took up my rightful place at Bella's side. It would seem that the whole family took up residence at the hospital. The whole floor that Bella was occupying was rented out at my families convenience.

Jane, Carmen and Demetri were left to the specifics on handling the confidentiality agreements with some of the hospital staff that would have access to Bella and the rest of the family.

Rose and Emmett were able to take little Sophia home from the hospital after two weeks. She seemed to be doing well and with both babies at home, Rose and Emmett were unable to be at the hospital nearly as much.

After a while, my parents became overly concerned with my inability to leave Bella's side. They finally intervened and forced me to leave the hospital and go to their house for a couple of hours to rest. Only then, would they allow me to come back and see Bella.

I did have to admit, it was nice to go home and take a hot shower and change into some clean clothes that were of my own choosing. Poor Kate had to not only deal with seeing her friend in the condition she was, but continued to handle everything for the family while Bella was ill. She brought me a change of clothes everyday that I was there with Bella, and also had to deal with a very temperamental me.

That woman was a saint in my eyes.

On my way back to the hospital, the car I was in ended up getting rear ended while we were sitting in traffic. Instead of waiting for the police to arrive and take the report, Demetri called for another vehicle so we could continue on without any hassles. That and the paparazzi would have loved to get wind of any smaller infraction I was associated with.

I arrived at the hospital, stopping by the children's ward as I did every day while I was there. I had just left and was on the elevator to go to Bella's room when Jasper called and told me that Bella had raised her hand.

She was on the fifth floor and seemed to take an eternity to get to her.

Once the elevator doors opened, I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I slowed down once I reached her door and made my way in. "Is she awake? Is she okay?"

Two doctors, Doctors Harris and Patrick came into the room seconds after I did and went over to evaluate Bella. Doctor Harris was a neurosurgeon from Johns Hopkins that came as a favor to Carlisle to take care of Bella. Doctor Patrick was a perinatologist that Doctor Kingston highly recommended. He was the best in his field and was known for his success rate with babies being born as early as 22 weeks.

Bella was at 26 weeks today.

Doctor Harris seized Bella's hand into his own and said, "Bella, I am Doctor Harris, this is Doctor Patrick, we are here to take care of you and your baby."

He waited for a moment before continuing, "Bella, can you hear me? Please move your hand or something if you can understand me."

When there was no response from Bella, her father, Mr. Swan kneeled down next to her bed and held onto her as he spoke, "Please, baby. We all need you to try your hardest, sweetheart. Please for your baby, just try your hardest."

My mother came up to my side and put her tiny arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze. She leaned into me as she spoke. "She will get better, Edward. I just know it."

I bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I don't know, Mom. I am so scared right now."

Meanwhile Rose came over to replace Mr. Swan and started talking to Bella. "Bella, this is Rose," she started to say. "I need you to wake up, dammit. You need to meet your nieces, Stella and Sophia. They need their aunt to wake up and see them. Bella, I need you, now wake up." Rose was practically yelling at Bella at the end of her speech.

Bella was still remaining unresponsive. I was shaking my head, wondering what else could be done to help her.

Doctor Harris looked at the crowd that was gathered in Bella's room and addressed all of us, "I think that what she experienced was an involuntary movement of some type. Her muscles may have spasm uncontrollably…" He stopped mid-sentence and averted his head towards Bella.

"Bella, did you do that?" he asked. Dr. Harris placed himself even closer to Bella and then pulled out what looked to be a small pen light and shone it into her eyes.

I was so hopeful. Please let that be Bella.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Doctor, what did she do?" Renee asked while everyone around us started talking to each other.

"Everyone, quiet!" the doctor called out. "Bella, if you can hear me, do that again."

I t became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was waiting, anticipating.

"Bella!" the doctor said. He turned around with a bright smile of satisfaction plastered across his face. "She did it! She moved her finger on command."

The excitement in the room was immeasurable at that point.

"What does that mean, Doctor?" Mr. Swan asked. He was so broken up when he spoke.

"We need to run some more tests and it is still a waiting game, but I think that Bella is coming back to all of you."

"Thank you. Thank you," Mrs. Swan said and started to cry in response to the news all of us have been waiting for.

Doctor. Harris instructed all of us, "We need to make sure that we still let her rest, so please be very careful of what you say to her. Remember that she is becoming conscious of everything around her. No stress." his voice was sterner. "She needs as much rest as possible to ensure the health of her and her baby."

"I will see to it," my dad answered for everyone. "I think all of us understand the ramifications."

"Thank you very much, Doctor Cullen. Now if you will excuse us, we need to go and order some more tests. I will be back later on to talk to the family and explain the results."

The two doctors left the room and my father, along with Mr. Swan, asked everyone to leave and convene in the waiting room to talk. Angela was the only one to stay behind and keep watch over Bella.

The waiting room was empty when all of us reached it. There was some security standing point at both entrances to allow all of us some privacy. Carlisle was the one to start the discussion about what all would and should happen next. "Now all of us heard what Doctor Harris said, we have to let her get as much rest as possible. That is going to be the most crucial part of this for the next few days. Since Bella is becoming aware of what is going on around her, we all need to be careful about what we say. Anything, and I mean anything, can set back her recovery until she regains consciousness for a while. So I think we all need to agree that what has happened needs to stay in the past for right now. Do we all agree?" He looked around the room at the nine people standing there, listening.

Mr. and Mrs. Swan were the first to respond. Renee looked at me and said, "Edward, I know that a lot has happened between you and Bella over the past few months, but we, Charlie and I, agree with your father, that right now is not the time to be figuring things out, or being truthful with Bella about everything. I hope that you understand that all of that can wait until she is completely healed."

I nodded.

My mother offered me a supportive smile and walked over to where my father was standing next to the Swans. "Our main priority will be Bella and that baby getting better. Right everyone?" She looked at the other couples standing in the room and smiled to gain their agreement.

For the next few days, Bella was more and more responsive. Not quite to the point where she could communicate readily, but it was still something.

Two weeks later, after Bella's parents had left for the evening and headed back to the mansion to spend time with Stella and Sophia, I set into my usual spot the chair that was in the corner of her hospital room. That day was so far proving to be a horrible day. Randall had reported back to my father that it did seem that James did have some involvement with Bella being hit by the car, but it was more or less circumstantial at best. If anything, James had someone else doing his dirty work, like usual, therefore it was going to be a lot harder to prove, but they were still investigating. James had been out on bond awaiting arraignment, for over three and half weeks now, so he had perfect motive, but it was still hard to pin him for it.

Tanya found out about Bella's pregnancy a couple of weeks ago and was becoming even more opinionated on the subject. She tried sending me a couple of emails, telling me how she thought Bella would respond when she finds out that Tanya was also carrying my child. Tanya was now in touch with her publicist and was being advised to disclose her condition to the press now, rather than wait as we had agreed on.

Not only was I the reason that Bella was in here, if in deed in fact it was James who was behind the accident, but now Tanya was threatening to go public, consequently making it that much easier for someone else to let it slip to Bella what had happened, before I had the chance to tell her myself.

I was so frustrated with myself. Shit! I hated myself for everything that I had done.

Before I knew it, I had tears coming down my cheeks. I looked over at Bella who had so many tubes going in and out of her body.

I caused that.

I looked at the screen and watched the baby's heartbeat. I closed my eyes and listened to my daughter's heartbeat, which I was assured was as strong as ever, beat.

How could I ever have put her in danger like that? Her or her mother?

I was no good for either of them. I knew it as I gazed at Bella and heard the sound my unborn daughter. I was a poison to both of them.

I was so lost in thought that when I first heard it, I thought I was hallucinating or something. Bella made a sound and grunted. When I looked at her to be sure of what I was hearing, I saw for the first time in almost a month, Bella's beautiful brown eyes fixated on me. Her head was turned and her eyes were wide open, and at first I was freaked out, thinking that something was wrong.

I stood up and made my way next to her bed.

"Bella?"

She blinked her eyes. Twice to make sure I understood.

Bella was awake.

"Ahh, Bella," I said in response. "Thank you, God. Thank you."

I had to touch her. Make sure that what I was experiencing was real. I needed to know there was no way I imagined anything that just happened.

I grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it. "I am so sorry about everything. You have no idea how sorry."

Once I leaned in closer, I turned on the light above her bed to get a good look at her. "Can you understand me, Bella?" I squeezed her hand to make sure she understood what I was saying.

She answered by blinking again at me twice.

"I know that I am not supposed to say too much to you just yet, but I have so much to say. The most important of which, is that I love you, more than anything in this whole entire world. And I promise that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make all of this up to you." I told her as I felt a stray tear fall down my face.

I was trying to tell myself that I needed to be strong for Bella and my baby.

Bella was pulling against the tube that was positioned down her throat to help with her breathing. I said, "Don't talk, Bella. The doctors wanted to wait until you were conscious before they removed your breathing tube."

She was pulling at every possible thing; trying to remove any and all tubing from her body. I was afraid she was going to hurt herself. She was panicking, and I would be too, if I just woke up with all those tubes connected to me.

"Bella, hold on. I am going to go get a nurse." I told her as I exited her room to go out to the hall and get Brenda, her nurse, and asked the aide to please call my father and her doctors.

I rushed back into the room with Brenda and one of the residents on call.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Brenda asked as she went over to Bella's hospital bed to raise the head up to speak to Bella.

The doctor was looking at her chart and then was looking at the baby's monitor and was reading the report on her.

Bella just grunted. I smiled at her usual quirky way of handling things. I pulled out my phone and text Jasper to let everyone know she was conscious.

Hannah and Julia, two other nurses that helped with Bella, came into the room with a doctor I had never seen before.

"Bella, we are going to take the tube out of your throat so that you can talk. Your throat will be very sore, and I don't want you to try to talk above a whisper. Do you understand?" the new doctor said.

I stood off to the side and watched as they worked on her. The tube was out of her throat in no time. Bella tried to speak as soon as she was free of it. She grabbed her throat and winced at her first attempt.

"I want you to wait a little while before you try talking. Okay, Bella?" the doctor instructed before her left the room. My father called and I asked him to call everyone, especially Charlie and Renee and let them know that Bella was awake and that the breathing tube was out.

"What happened?" Bella tried to whisper to me.

I had to chuckle at her insolence. The doctor just told her not even two minutes ago to avoid speaking, but here she was, asking questions.

"Bella, try not to talk." I instructed her and pushed my chair over to its usual spot , next to her bed.

"What happened?" she asked again.

Does she ever learn?

"You're not going to listen are you?"

She shook her head. Well at least that was something.

"Bella, I'll tell you everything. Just wait until everyone gets here."

She offered me a small smile and closed her eyes for the time being. It was almost a half an hour later when everyone finally arrived. I excused myself and let her family and Alice have some time with her first. I stood out in the hall way with Jasper, my mother and my father. Emmett stayed at home, so Rose could come be with her sister.

I stayed out in the hall for what seemed like an eternity. All I wanted was to be back in there with her.

When they were finished talking with Bella, All four of them exited the room and asked for my father to call the brain surgeon immediately. It turned out that Bella had no memory of any recent events. Bella had no memory of meeting my brothers, my parents or even me.

I did not know if it was a blessing or a curse.

The doctors told us that with her condition, she had been diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. They said that it was caused from the brain injury that she suffered when she was hit, but their belief was that it would be temporary since she could recall who her family and older friends were. Bella was forgetting that time for a reason, a way for her memories to protect themselves.

We were advised not to push things, let them come back to her on her own. If we did try and rush the situation, it could set her back, maybe permanently.

The next day was Valentine's Day. I had ordered three dozen long stemmed roses to be delivered to Bella. I sent my baby girl a little white teddy bear to hold the card for her mommy.

I watched over Bella again as she slept. She had awakened early in the morning and had seen the little surprise I left for her. She grabbed the envelope the bear was holding and read the card that I had signed from the baby and myself.

I had moved my chair back from its usual place to allow the nurses some closer access to Bella's bed. I cleared my throat to let her know I was there.

"Hi," she said. I suspected her voice was horse from having the tube down her throat.

"Hello, Bella. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you for the roses and the card."

I moved my chair closer to her. "Can I?" I asked if I could touch her ever swelling stomach. I wanted to feel my child growing inside of her; the woman that I loved and should have a child with. She nodded and I put my hand just below her belly button and rubbed softly. "I have wanted to feel the baby for so long, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

I laughed at her question. "I don't know. Anything, everything."

She smiled back at me and it made me feel more at ease. More at home than I had felt in a long time. Since the last time we were really together. The night we made love.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess," she said. "I have tons of questions."

I knew this was coming.

_Don't reveal too much._

"I bet you do."

She grabbed the hand that was on her stomach. The other was preoccupied with tugging at my hair. "What are we?" she asked. "Are we together?"

She sure knows how to go with the gusto.

"Bella, I don't really know what to say. To tell you the truth, the doctors do not want any of us divulging too much information about the time that you are missing. They think it could set you back. You are avoiding that time period from your memory for a reason. It will all come back to you in due time, but they don't want to push you."

The look on her face let me know that answer was not going to suffice. Bella would keep trying until she had what she wanted.

"Okay. That was not what I was asking. Are we together? A simple yes or no will suffice."

I tried avoiding her gaze as a way to deflect the question.

"Edward," she said forcefully.

"Bella, no. I can't tell you everything that has happened, but please understand, I want to be with you...more than anything else. I love you, Bella," I said before I stood up and made my way over to the doorway. Maybe if I just left her right now, she would drop the questions and get some rest. Maybe if I left her right now for good, her and my child could be safe.

I kept my back to her and wanted to leave until I heard her crying. I turned around and saw the tears.

"I don't understand," she cried out in between sobs.

I rushed back over to her side. "I know that this must be very hard for you to understand everything that is going on right now. But we," I said and placed my hand on her belly. "Need you to get better. I will not risk your health for my own selfish purpose. I already did that once and look where you ended up…Bella, I want to explain everything that has happened and try to fix all the mistakes that I have made, but it is going to take some time."

I leaned down and kissed her to let her know of my true feelings for her. What I first intended to be a harmless, reassuring show of affection turned into something much more, once I made the connection. When I placed my lips on hers, what I expected was for her to submit briefly and then push me away, but she parted her lips and invited my tongue to couple with hers. With the soft touch of her, her sweet mouth was becoming more than my body could handle. She tasted like sweet, cool strawberries that ignited every sensation within me. My hands wanted their own accord and started to rub her stomach. After a moment I felt a kick against my palm. It caused me to break the connection between us as I had never felt anything like that before.

My baby kicked and I felt it.

"Was that?" I asked, bewildered by the thought. She nodded in response and I watched as her eyes light up with joy.

I knew from that moment, even more-so than before, that I would do anything for that woman and my child. I loved them more than anything in the whole entire world. They, from this moment on were my world. They were my life.

And I would do anything to protect them, even from myself.

"I wish I could remember you before all of this," she said as she gazed into my eyes.

I leaned my head down to hers. "I wish I could go back in time and erase all of the pain that I have caused you, Bella. I should have never of left you. Ever."

"If you would have stayed, would it have really changed things?" she asked. I could hear the hope in her voice that she had discovered something.

My words had to be calculating, but somehow still capable of explaining. "Everything… I would have proposed and we would have been planning our wedding right now, if not already married."

"You wanted to marry me?" she asked. Her words were a little apprehensive.

_Still did._

I had to show her how much she meant to me. I started to unbutton my shirt and show her the ring that I gave to her before she handed it back to me the night of the wedding. I pulled out the long chain that the ring was a fixed to. I took the necklace off and placed the ring in front of her.

She looked bewildered by the thought. "Was this?"

I unhooked the necklace and slid the ring off. When I thought I had her undivided attention, I grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger. She closed her eyes once the jewelry was placed and I told her, "This was your promise ring, Bella. This was every intention that I had towards spending the rest of my life with you."

She played with the ring. Back and forth she forced the metal over her knuckle .Bella kept her eyes closed as she did and snapped them open at once and a stray tear trickled down her face.

I felt guilty for pushing her, for trying to make her remember something her mind was trying to shield itself. "Bella, I'm sorry if this is too much…"

Bella grabbed my face within her hands. "I remembered you. For just a brief moment I remembered you giving me this."

She remembered me. Somehow, someway, she had a memory of me.

"Bella!" I said and placed my mouth on hers. We continued where we left off when our unborn daughter decided to make her presence known. My body was reacting to hers unlike it had ever done before. It was needier, wanting. My soul, my entire being needed to convey to her the feelings that were barely being contained. Deeper and deeper the connection between the two of us became. I needed for her to understand how sorry I was for every single thing that had happened between the two of us.

I conceded fault. All of it was me.

There was no way that I would willingly ever want to be parted from Bella. And at that moment I was unsure of what either of our boundaries would be. If we continued attacking each other at that rate, I was worried that Bella's heart rate might have increased or something worse. I wanted to keep the connection with her, somehow, but we were interrupted by a nurse who was knocking to bring in Bella's breakfast.

"Excuse me," Brenda said as the two of us backed away from each other. As close as the two of us had become over the past couple of months would still garner me a tongue lashing for messing with her patient in such a compromising manner. I turned my back to re-button my shirt while Bella flattened down her hair. Brenda just offered a knowing smirk while Bella hid her face in my neck.

"Thanks. You can just set it over there. I'll see to it that she eats."

"Please do. And don't get her too excited," Brenda said and pointed her head in the direction of the monitors which were signaling Bella's increased heartbeat. "I don't think we would want to have to explain that to her doctors or your father." Brenda said as she closed the door and left us in peace.

"Thank God everyone on this floor had to sign a confidentiality agreement." I said thinking of what everyone would think if we did not have people that we could trust around us. Brenda was a true gem , one of a kind and I was thinking after Bella was discharged to see about hiring her on to see to Bella and the baby.

"A confidentiality what?" Bella asked and gave me a puzzling look.

Shit!

"Nothing, Bella," I said trying to change the subject before I kissed her on the top of her forehead and went to investigate what was on the menu for my love today.

When I put the try in front of her she picked up the closest item, a muffin and smelt it before dropping it like a hot potato scorching her fingers.

She crossed her arms. "I am not eating this."

"Yes, you are. I told her that you were going to eat, and you are."

"You eat it then," she said "I'm pregnant. I have cravings like you would not believe. And this." She pushed the tray back from her. "Is not what we want."

I knew this was a battle I could not win. I pulled out my cell phone to call Kate. "And what would my two angels like to eat?"

"Eggs with jalapenos. I am craving spicy things so bad. Oh, and bacon and sausage and some pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream…"

The phone started to ring and I put it on speaker so Bella could listen. "Hey, it's Edward. I need you to get some breakfast for a certain pregnant lady."

"Bella?" Kate said, she was very excited to hear Bella was better. "She's up and she wants food?"

"Oh yeah. She's a wee bit hungry. Are you ready for her order?" I said before Bella picked up the white teddy bear and flung it at my head.

"When you are."

I placed her order and thanked Kate. Bella meanwhile was eyeing me, a bit skeptical.

"Edward, who are you?"

I was internally kicking myself for not tying to play down the celebrity thing much more than I had.

"I'm just Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Okay. And what do you do, just Edward? And why are you so special to be talking about confidentiality agreements, and calling up, basically ordering, people to get your pregnant ex-whatever I am breakfast?"

How could I make her understand she was just not some ex girlfriend I was seeing to? She was everything in my world. "You're not just some pregnant ex-whatever. You're having my baby, Bella. And besides that, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you. I. Am. In. Love. ."

"Don't try to distract me. What do you do for a living?"

I sighed. Could she not let this go? I could see the wheels spinning. She was thinking every possible scenario. I tried mumbling to see if that would suffice.

"What?" she asked. "Quit mumbling."

"I'm a singer and recently an actor."

"Are you a well known singer and actor?"

Just leave it alone Bella.

"Define well known…"

"Do you have fans all over that know you by name?"

"Yeah…you could say that."

I was regretting ever saying anything to her. I should have just ignored her questions and made her think she was imagining things.

Over the next week, Bella made constant improvements. Every day she seemed to remember a little more. She was still a little hazy on our relationship, but she did remember how we met and the club that we went to that night.

James was set to go in front of a judge later on in the week and be arraigned. The District Attorney was asking for his bond to be revoked and was very optimistic that he would no longer be allowed to just roam the streets. The investigation into Bella's hit and run was still at a stand still, but Randall was going to set up an interview with Victoria to see if she had any new information. Victoria and James had split up recently after his little stint in the county jail. My father had authorized payment to her if it helped bring James down.

Tanya went ahead, against my and my father's insisting and made a public statement that she was in fact pregnant, but did keep the identity of who the father was a secret for the time being. I knew it was going to be just a matter of time until she named me.

Over the next couple of days it did not seem to matter, since I was linked to her in every possible rag in existence. She made the cover of People and US Weekly, sealing her fame for the time being.

My father requested that Bella not be allowed to watch any television for the time being until she had the chance to hear the truth. Everyone agreed that the last thing Bella needed was any undue stress.

I was hoping that everything was going to get better, even with Tanya's publicity stint and James still out on the streets. My father and my mother had talked me into a day away from the hospital to go look at stuff for a nursery that they were building in the mansion. It was not yet known what would still happen between Bella and me, but things were looking very optimistic.

We had just finished lunch and were headed to another store which specialized in cribs when Alice called me. She was frantic.

"Edward, you have to get here now." Alice instructed.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked while my parents tried to overhear what was being said. My father pulled out his cell phone to make sure everything was okay.

She was whispering, "Bella is freaking out. I am telling you this is not good." I could hear Bella in the back ground crying.

I looked over at my father who was on the phone with Bella's attending physician. He shrugged that they had no idea what was going on and from everything they could tell Bella was fine.

I overheard Alice talking to Bella. She was telling her to calm down and that I was on my way.

_What could have made her so upset?_

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked as I mouthed to my mother to inform the drive to head to the hospital.

Alice huffed before she spoke. "Edward, someone sent Bella a letter… and a magazine."

I closed my eyes and could not believe what was happening.

"Tanya was on the cover, wasn't she?" I asked. I leaned my head up the cool window and watched as the raindrops that had just started to fall from the sky, cascaded down the glass.

"Yes. And, Edward."

"Yeah."

"The letter was from James."

I slammed the phone down on the floor and waited for the ride to be over.

On so many levels.

**Let me know what you think!**


	58. Chapter 58

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update on any of my stories. This year has been a bad one. My mother broke her back and had many operations still leaving her unable to walk. So now my family (hubby, me + 5 kids) moved in to take care of her on a full time basis, which is round the clock care. Therefore, if you can be patient I would like to continue and finish all of my stories. Marital Bliss will be the next to be updated.**

**Thanks for all of you support and I hope you like!**

Things were a little difficult for me to understand. Edward and I were having a baby, but we were not together…at least not anymore. No one would let me watch anything other than movies that were brought in or unless it was on Disney channel.

I hated not knowing. It was driving me insane. Every time someone was here I would pump him or her for information, but it was the same answers. It was as if they were reading off a script.

I felt stronger and stronger everyday. I wanted nothing more than to be able to get out of bed and walk down the hall or even go outside for some fresh air. My legs were strong enough. The cast just came off and I was doing physical therapy, but there was no way anyone was going to let me do anything for myself.

From all accounts, my relationship with Edward was wonderful. I had no idea what all the secrecy was about regarding what had happened in the past between us and I was at the point of figuring that it bared no significance on everything that was happening now.

I still wanted to know for knowing sake.

Edward had been at my side ever since I 'woke up'. Everyday, he was the first person that greeted me in the morning and the last person to say good night. I loved him and he loved me. I should not have let the unknown bother me so much.

_But it did. _

Esme and Carlisle were able to talk Edward into leaving the hospital for the day. To be honest, it was nice not having him hovering over me. I needed to breathe, to think, to be alone with only my thoughts. However, the only way he would agree to leaving me was if Alice and Jasper would spend the day with me. I tried to tell him that I did not need a babysitter and that the nurses and doctors would be here if I needed anything.

He did not listen. Neither did Alice.

The day started in its usual fashion, Edward kissing me good morning and then waiting for his replacement to take his place. Alice walked in, looking half-dead to the world, carrying a latte and explaining that Jasper would be along later. I really appreciated their loyalty to me, but I wanted some time to myself. I hoped I would not have to plan a quasi-breakdown to get a few moments, but sometimes a girl must resort to such things.

The nurse came in with my usual tray of healthy shit I was supposed to eat for breakfast while Alice slept in the chair. I ended up calling Kate to bring me in some Krispy Kreme doughnuts or any other type of junk food she could think of.

Soon enough, Kate graced through the door, holding a bag of fabulous confections I could not wait to devour. The carbohydrate and sugar content alone would send some health conscious freak like Edward into a frenzy. I figured there would be no reason for any of that to get back to him.

"Thank you. Thank you," I said to Kate as I snatched the goodies and the milk from her hands. I started to shake the milk as I picked out my first victim from the box, a raspberry, jelly-filled doughnut.

"What are you eating?" Alice asked with her eyes half open as she turned away from the sunlight streaming through the window.

My mouth was full as I tried to speak. "Krispy Kreme. Want one?" The jelly seeped out of the corner of my lips as I finished.

"Ugh. Gross. Quit talking with your mouth full." She covered her face with the cover and was unheard from for the time being.

Kate and I made our usual small talk about the happenings in the world and my situation. I always prodded for more information, but Kate was never very accommodating.

Another fifteen or so minutes later, Kate left me alone under Alice's care. She had a busy day ahead of running errands for the Cullens and promised to check in later.

I tried sleeping. I tried reading a book, watching TV, listening to my Ipod-anything to occupy my time while Alice slept. Luckily, by mid morning, Jasper came and rescued me from my mundane existence.

He sat down next to the bed and brought out his playing cards, continuing his lessons on how to play poker. I did not have the heart to tell him that my father and grandfather had taught Rose and me everything we needed to know when we were just starting out in school. I learned a long time ago to let men think that they knew it all, even though they did not.

My lesson went on for about an hour when Alice finally woke up, begging Jasper to walk with her to the local bistro across the street to get our lunch. She was babbling on about looking like a pig ordering all the food that ultimately made him agree to go. Alice practically dragged the nurse in, insisting that she stay with me the whole time that they were gone.

Brenda held up her arms in defeat and mumbled words that were hard to understand. "What is it with her?" Brenda asked me as she did her routine check of my vitals. "I know she is your friend and all…"

I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to have to defend Alice's actions. That was hard enough to do. Alice was…well Alice.

Brenda realized I was not going to say anything about Alice and changed the subject. "I heard you did not get much rest last night."

I nodded as I remembered being up half the night with the baby's incessant kicking. "Yeah rough night," I said and rubbed my swelling belly.

"Well I think it would be a great idea for you to get some undisturbed rest, without any distractions. I think this is the first time that you have been alone for quite a while." Brenda walked over to the windows and closed the blinds, instantly darkening the room.

I yawned in concession. There was no denying it. Even when Edward was there all the time, I felt as if I needed to entertain whoever was with me. I took a deep breath and smiled as Brenda walked to the doorway, dimming the lights and closing the door.

I had no idea how long I slept. I startled when someone was hovering over me, patting me on the shoulder as the person placed a manila envelope on my tray and left a black rose on top. The person exited the room and the door closed before I had the chance to sit up in bed to see who it was. Seconds later, Alice and Jasper breezed into the room, awakening me even further from my stupor.

Was I dreaming? Did someone just come into my room, or was I just imagining it?

"Did you see someone leave my room?" I asked the two of them, looking past them as I spoke.

The puzzled look on both of their faces confirmed my suspicion.

"No," Alice said as she turned and looked out the doorway. She then looked at Jasper, who was shaking his head.

I shrugged it off as Alice offered me a brown bag and a bottle of water. Light conversation filled the air as the three of us ate. After lunch, Jasper excused himself to go to a couple of meetings leaving me to Alice's devices.

Alice went about the room, looking at all the books and movies laying around and huffed. "What do you want to do? Watch a movie?" She held up some Adam Sandler movie and then tossed it in the pile with the others.

"I don't care." I kept glancing out into the doorway expecting to see the person from my dream or my imagination.

"Oh, I know." Alice started to clap her hands frantically. "I brought some nursery design books that I want you to look at. I'll be right back."

I watched as she rushed out of the room and almost bumped into Brenda as she came in to document what I had for lunch. All that she could see was the pickle spear and a couple uneaten corners of sandwich that were still visible. "What's this?" she asked as she picked up the black rose and manila envelope.

I acted nonchalant and shrugged. "I guess something Alice brought with her."

"Oh, okay." She grabbed the remains of my lunch and left the room, leaving me with the evidence that I was not imaging things after all.

I stared at the handwriting that was on the front of the envelope and realized it was none that I had known. I looked into the hallway and saw that Alice was still out of sight so it was probably my only time to see what was inside, undisturbed.

I popped open the clasp and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a magazine. I let the magazine slip down to the corner next to me as I started to unfold the letter and start reading.

I could not believe my eyes as I scanned down to the bottom of the page and saw who it was from: James, Edward's and his brothers' ex-manager.

What would he want and why did he send me this?

I had to turn on my overhead light to read his awful handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am sorry that I have to be writing this letter at all. You have no idea how much it pains me to realize that everyone-your family, your friends and your love, Edward,- have decided that keeping you in the dark is the best thing for you. And even though it is not my place or business to say, I do feel since I know the whole story, even Edward has probably neglected to tell, that you be made apprised of the situation that is going on around you._

_ The fact of the matter is that honesty in my book is always the best policy and so that is why I am writing you this-to tell you the whole truth. And the truth is that Edward had a sexual relationship with Tanya Denali and she is now pregnant with his child. It all happened the night of the Emmett's bachelor party in Vegas. I do have to say that if Edward was probably not so intoxicated things may have been different, but you never know. They were rumored to have had a relationship while they were filming in Europe and their friendship did seem a little more than just professional._

_ I am telling you all this not to hurt you, but to inform you. I have given my whole life to Edward and his family and I do not want to see a good person like you ruined like me. _

_ So, look a this as information and do with it as you will. Oh and one last thing, please tell everyone in the family hello. Especially Edward._

_Sincerely,_

_James Hursley_

I had not even realized that tears were streaming down my face until the bottom of the page was damp. I let the letter slip from my fingertips as I grabbed the magazine and looked at the cover.

It was Tanya Denali posing with her baby bump and her hand resting on her belly with a picture of Tanya and Edward dancing at some club with the headline asking-Could Edward Cullen be the Daddy?

I felt sick.

I felt numb.

I felt like the world was closing in around me and I could not breathe. The monitor was registering my anxiety and the baby kicked in response. Spasms pinched at my side and stomach.

I could not believe it. I felt like such a fool. Edward was lying to me. My parents kept this all from me.

Alice.

Rose.

Kate.

Jasper.

Emmett.

Angela.

They all knew.

All of them, and they chose to keep up his lies.

I cleared off my table with one swipe of my arm and everything crashed against the ground. The anger raged inside me as Brenda came into the room once she heard all the raucous.

"What is going on in here?" she asked as she pushed buttons on the monitor to stop the alarm. "Bella, what is wrong?"

I shook my head back and forth, failing to produce the sounds to speak.

Alice made her re-entrance into my room as Brenda was picking the contents off the floor. "Bella, are you okay?" she asked as she came up to my bedside.

I could not understand with all rationalizing why she, above all people, would keep the truth from me.

Right there in that moment I wanted to smack her.

I sniffled back my tears as I spoke, "You're kidding, right?"

Her face was one of puzzlement until Brenda placed the magazine on my table and Alice picked it up and read the cover.

"How did this get in here?" Alice screamed at Brenda. "When the Cullens find out about this…"

Brenda rose up both hands in defense and tried unsuccessfully to keep her voice low. "I have no idea. It did not come in through me and this is the first that I have seen it."

"Don't blame Brenda. She had nothing to do with this." I kept my head low as I spoke. All of my attention was on the magazine cover that was now lying on my bed.

Alice huffed. "Then how did it get here?"

"With this!" I flung the letter towards her as it fell to the floor. Alice picked it up and then glanced at the author. Her eyes grew large with disbelief.

"Bella," Alice started to say as she took a couple cautious steps towards me.

"Don't. How could you? How could all of you?" My voice and temper growing larger with each word. "You knew. You all knew and all of you kept it from me. And Edward…"

I felt a stabbing pain from my abdomen and it caused me to scream out in pain. Alice came towards me to comfort me, but I wanted nothing to do with her.

_With any of them._

"Bella, you have to calm down." Brenda was holding my arm down trying to get my blood pressure cuff to start.

The monitor was setting off the alarm in the background.

I was so enraged now that I could not even think straight. Another shooting pain caused me to pull my legs in towards my swollen belly aggravating my healing leg.

Alice tried to talk again, "Bella, you have…."

I stopped her mid-sentence by screaming at her, "Get out! Get out! I can't even stand to look at you!"

"Bella, settle yourself down." Brenda's voice was stern. "You are not only making yourself all upset, but the baby as well."

Alice stepped out into the hall while the other nurses came in. The tears and sobs just rolled out of me like waves of an ocean. The baby's movements became more continuous and I tried listening to Brenda and the other nurses to settle down, but I just couldn't.

I closed my eyes and remembered Tanya more clearly. I remembered seeing that picture of Edward and her before. I remembered glimpses of a wedding-Rose's wedding- and Tanya being there with Edward.

I had never felt so hurt before in my life. I felt betrayed by everyone: my mother, my father and Rose. Rose knew! Alice knew and they said nothing!

Brenda rushed out of the room past Alice who stepped back in but stayed off to the side, her phone was up to her ear. "Bella, you have to settle down. Please." Alice was crying herself. I could tell the whole situation had upset her also.

_Good. It should._

I pulled my arm away from the nurse who was trying to put in an I.V. I wanted to leave; I wanted to get away from all of this, from all of them.

From Edward.

I had no one here I could trust anymore.

I finally settled down after Brenda gave me something to sedate me a bit. I was still steaming mad, but at least it took the edge off a bit and I eventually dozed off for a while.

A pain in my stomach was what finally woke me a few hours later. It was so intense that it had me cringing with pain.

The monitor was dinging and everything was a haze. With the lights muted all I could see was there were people in the room. From what I could make of it, my mom, my dad and Rose were all sitting by the window talking quietly. I turned in my bed away from them, facing the door, which brought me looking straight at the devil himself, Edward.

"Bella," he said softly as he moved closer to the bed and placed his hand on mine.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I pulled my hand away quickly.

He put his hand in his hair and tugged. "Bella, I know how mad you must…"

"Mad? You think that I am mad at you, Edward?" I said as I sat up in the bed, realizing that the medicines were still taking an effect on my body. "Mad doesn't even begin to explain how I feel towards you, Edward." I heard movement about the room as my family exited leaving me alone with Edward.

_Thanks._

"Bella, you must hate me right now, but I can explain."

"There is no need to explain anything, Edward. I pretty much got it, thanks." I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to swell behind my lids.

"Please listen. Please. I can't lose you again."

I started to laugh back the tears. "See that's the funny thing. You never really had me." I stared him straight in the face. "With all of your lies and your deceit, Edward, this." I pointed back and forth between the two of us. "Here was all just apart of your lies, none of it was real."

"Bella, all of this is real. You, me, the baby. This is what I want."

"Oh really. Is that what you tell Tanya too?"

"No! I don't want her."

"Is that what you tell her also? That you don't want me?"

"From the moment I met you, Isabella Swan, I have only wanted you."

"Well apparently from the looks of it, you wanted Tanya that night."

"Bella, you need to know everything that happened."

"No more of your lies, Edward. Just one question: did you and Tanya have sex that night in Las Vegas? No excuses. Just a simple yes or no."

"It's not a yes or no answer, Bella."

"Yes it is," I seethed. "Yes or no?"

"Bella."

"Yes or no?" I raised my voice to demand an answer.

He shook his head in disbelief and looked away from me.

"Yes, but you don't…."

"Get out. Get out of this room. I don't want to see you right now. You have hurt me for the last time, Edward Cullen. You had everyone I love-that I care about-lie to me, to keep me in the dark about what you have done." He stood up and took a couple of steps away from my bedside, but I could tell he would not budge that easily.

"Bella, the doctors thought it might have set you back on getting better if we told you."

"Oh so now blame the doctors for sleeping with another woman. That's a first."

"Bella, I would not jeopardize your health or the baby's health. I wanted to tell you. I did."

"Well now it's a little too late. How about you go take care of your other baby. Tanya probably needs you," I spat at him.

"Bella, please?"

"Leave." I felt my stomach cramping again but did not want to give him any reason to stay.

"What?"

"I said leave and tell my family to go home. I don't want to see any of them right now either."

I rolled over and heard him leave the room and close the door as I watched the monitor go off and felt even stronger pains begin.

It was going to be along night.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi everyone- sorry this took so long- xmas and the holidays kicked my arse and I have been sick with one thing or another for almost a month. I have been working on three of my stories- just suffering from extreme writer's block- so I have a question for my readers out there- I need a couple of pre- readers to give me some good -honest and maybe even cruel- feedback on the chapters as I write them- the only thing that I ask is that you keep what is going to happen to yourself! Let me know if interested because for the past couple of chapters- well let's just say it will give me more incentive!**

**Thanks,**

**Patty**

"Bella, please?"

"Leave." I felt my stomach cramping again but did not want to give him any reason to stay.

"What?"

"I said leave and tell my family to go home. I don't want to see any of them right now either."

I rolled over and heard him leave the room and close the door. I watched the monitor go off and felt even stronger pains begin.

It was going to be along night.

Over the next several hours, the pains were more consistent, lasting close to a minute sometimes. Brenda was all in a tizzy and had me hooked back up to the monitors and had my obstetrician check my cervix.

I already knew the answer.

I was in labor.

Brenda wanted me to call someone, anyone. I refused. For over four hours, I refused even to let Carlisle in. It was once my contractions were coming close to two minutes apart that I finally let him come into the room.

"Bella," he said as he came over to the bed and grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze and giving a glance to the monitors.

Brenda held onto my other hand as I used her as my focal point to get through one helluva contraction.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," she addressed him and nodded towards me.

"How is our patient doing?" he asked as I grimaced in response.

"Not too well, I would say." Brenda's responses were always sarcastic.

I had blown out the rest of the air that I held in my lungs and wiped my brow.

"Bella, you know it doesn't have to be like this."

I did not know if I wanted to hug him or slap him at that moment.

I was mad; I was in pain…Shit! I was in labor.

"Carlisle, I am just so tired of everything."

"I understand, but, Bella, shutting everyone out right now is only going to hurt you."

He was right, I knew it, and even more, I hated the fact that he was right.

"What do you want from me?" Another contraction was starting to peek and I grabbed his arm, squeezing for dear life.

"I don't want anything from you, Bella. I just don't want you to be alone." He waited for my death grip to end before he left me alone. Well, he left me alone with Brenda.

Way to be subtle Carlisle!

The awesomeness of the situation was taking hold. Here I was all alone with the prospect of it being not because of Edward, or my family, or my friends.

Because of me.

My mother once told me that if you loved someone-really loved them-was to love them in spite of their mistakes. _To love is to forgive_, I could hear in my mind.

It took quite a lot of internal soul searching, but I made a decision-hopefully one in the right direction. I needed to talk to someone who was generally impartial, and had knowledge of everything that happened.

_Jasper._

I asked Brenda to give Japer a call for me, since I knew that if I called him myself, Alice would bombard me if she happened to answer his phone.

It was almost three in the morning, and within fifteen minutes, Japer arrived at the hospital, ready for whatever.

"Hi, Bella." He strode over to my bed and gave me quick kiss on the cheek, before moving the chair over closer to my side.

"Thanks for coming, Jasper, it…" A strong contraction took hold as Jasper offered his hand for me to squeeze.

He cringed and then asked, "A bad one, huh?"

My face felt hot and pain radiated from places I never thought possible. "Yeah."

"You ready for that epidural yet, Miss Bella?" Brenda sarcastically asked.

"I don't know…Can I-can we-wait just a little while longer?"

"Whatever you want, but once your water breaks, or if the baby becomes distressed, it won't be your decision anymore." She offered Jasper a tilted nod and headed out of the room, slightly closing the door, but left it open enough to hear me.

I let out a big breath-first to calm down from the rollercoaster of pain I was just on and to commit to this conversation with Jasper.

"Jasper, I know you are wondering why I called you, and not someone else."

"I was completely surprised to tell you the God's-honest-truth." Jasper's voice was thick with sincerity.

I took inventory of my swollen feet. My swollen hands. My mountain of a stomach.

Why did everything have to be so hard?

"Jasper, I need to know the truth."

I looked at his face, waiting for a reaction. He had none. He looked away from me- almost through me-out towards the window. Jasper was quiet and grabbed my hand before speaking.

"I don't want to upset you, Bella." His face massed in confusion.

I laughed at his deliberation on the subject. "I'm a big girl, Jasper." I patted his hand. "I have to know. Please?"

"One question, why me?" he asked.

I rolled over to my side and wedged my down pillow into the side rail to balance my belly. "Because out of anyone that knows Edward, you are his support…his rock, but also his biggest critic. I know you see it from both sides and will tell me your version… not Edward's, or Alice's, or mine. You have nothing vested in this one way or the other, Jasper."

"You're wrong there, Bella." He reached over and softly patted my stomach. "That is my niece in there and I am vested in her no matter what happens between you and Edward."

I smiled. "I know. No matter what happens, you will be apart of her life-your whole family will be. I'm not going to deny her being a Cullen."

"Seriously?" Jasper shocked response had me questioning my insulting feelings and trying to keep them in check. "We were all worried you were going to run off again after the baby is born. I mean, I get it-I really do-but I think you need to hear the whole story, I just do not know if it should be me, telling it to you is all. Look, Bella, I'm a guy, I screw things up all the time and don't necessarily say the right thing at the right times…ask Alice."

"Jasper, please?" I asked as another contraction was starting to build. Japer grabbed the washcloth and started to pat my forehead with the cool, wet fabric. It felt like heaven.

Well, heaven in the form of a washcloth.

Jasper waited out the contraction with me, as Brenda came in to help reposition the monitors that became loose with all my squirming. I finally agreed to something to help take the edge off the contractions, even though it made me very drowsy, therefore making the conversation with Jasper even more difficult.

The solution ran through my veins and immediately heated up my whole body. The room felt close, my eyes became very heavy and everything was a haze.

Jasper started from the beginning, in between contractions and my inconvenient dozing off-and subsequent embarrassing drooling-Jasper talked about everything.

First, he revisited with me the night that the three of them had met us, the night of the concert and how basically-even though it sounded so cliché and impossible-they fell in love at first sight with each one of us. Edward fell the hardest. Jasper declared his undying love for my best friend, Alice, but explained about Edward before we had met.

Where Edward was cold and heartless before…he seemed dead as Jasper characterized him-so cynical of life and his role in it. But Edward-the Edward that loves with such ferocity and shamelessness-was born the night of his first encounter with me. I was always the topic of his conversations. I was all he wanted, even if that meant throwing everything else away.

I felt awful as Jasper described Edward's emotions towards me. I was his entire world-his everything.

I could not even show him how much I loved him by letting him just tell me the truth.

He told me about Edward never wanting to leave me. So much so, that he tried to get out of the contract, but his agent, James talked him out of it. Jasper continued with Tanya, and her role in the whole debacle. He revealed all of the happenings in Europe while Edward and Tanya were filming; how she played him like a fool, making up the rape scenario to reel Edward in.

I had to admit, it was hard to take everything in and see it through Jasper's eyes and ultimately hear everything that happened.

But it continued.

Jasper retrieved me some ice chips and started to serve them to me off a spoon as he went on about Las Vegas. I stayed quiet as he recounted the events first as he experienced it and then what James and Tanya did to set Edward up. The rage was building inside me as Jasper spoke of Edward having a blood test and revealing he was drugged.

None of it seemed real…like some sick storyline from Days of Our Lives or something.

_Not real, not my life._

I started to bite at my lower lip, almost to the point of drawing blood as he divulged all the particulars to the investigation into James-the Grand Jury investigation, the lawyers.

Then there was the part about me: they believed that James was behind my accident. By hurting me, he would hurt Edward-destroy him.

The hardest thing to understand was all the secrets-why they needed me kept in the dark: not only to see to me regaining my memories, but keeping James from possibly hurting the baby or me.

I wanted to ask questions, but I felt so small, so absolutely wrong for everything I had said, done. I was hurt, but so was Edward.

I was such a bitch.

He was only trying to protect me-all of them were-from getting hurt.

I started getting upset when an abundant pain started to radiate from my lower pelvis and take hold. I screamed. It was unlike any pain I had ever remembered feeling before-a fire burning on my insides, threatening to envelope my body whole.

"Bella!" Jasper called out as he squeezed my hand. I dug my fingernails into his skin and I felt him retract as I delved deeper. "Brenda, help!" Jasper's trembling voice carried out of the room.

The monitors were ringing at an unprecedented rate. Dinging, dinging, and bright red lights shone everywhere. I reached down to grab at my lower stomach when I felt wetness. At first I was sure that my water broke, but when I held it out into the light, I was scared, really scared.

I saw red; bright right red fluid tinge to my fingers and clinging to them like a warm mask.

I screamed out Brenda's name as she rushed into the room. Jasper kept my other hand gripped to the frigid rails as I wiped the other blood stained hand onto my sheet to hide my reality.

Something was wrong…very wrong. I had read from cover to cover of my What to Expect When You are Expecting enough times to know blood was not good-especially not bright red blood.

Everything happened at once. Brenda pushed my emergency button and called into the hall for help. I asked what was wrong, but she ignored me as usual: working on adding another I.V. bag and pushing several vials of medicine through the tubing. I watched as two nurses and three doctors ran into my room. Jasper stepped back from the bed and removed himself from his side.

"What is happening?" he asked as Brenda threw the empty vials in the trash, near where he was standing. I strained to hear a response; my movements becoming very limited from the medicine I had in my system.

I could not feel a thing.

"The baby… is in trouble. Bella is bleeding out because the uterus has fully detached. If we don't get the baby out quick…" Brenda looked over to me as another nurse was placing a paper cap over my hair as someone started to wheel me out of the room.

"Jasper, get Edward here now!" I felt the words pulse out my mouth, but had no idea if he heard me.

I had never been so scared in my life. Here I was alone, afraid and all I wanted was Edward here, telling me everything was going to be all right.

I closed my eyes as the sterile walls engulfed me as we passed through. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye and I felt the gurney come to an abrupt stop. A hand touched my face and caught the teardrop before it rolled off.

"I'm here, Bella. I never left." Edward's words were the last thing I heard before succumbing to the darkness.

I prayed I was not hallucinating.

**Let me know what you think- please review !**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello everyone! I wanted to thank all of you for your support of this story. It means so much to me and is the reason you will be getting 2 chapters this week as a reward!**

**I would like to thank`Isabella Linner, Twi-Holoic68 and Melee03 for agreeing to help me out with my stories !  
**

**Okay set up for this chapter- It is in EPOV since Bella is kinda out of it. Oh I have a deal for all of you -if I can get 30 reviews for this chapter I will post the new chapter on Friday night, if I get more it will be tomorrow! P.S. I am half way done with the next one after that- so keep showing the love people!**

**(EPOV)**

I hated waiting rooms so much. I kept telling myself that repeatedly, trying to convince myself to leave. She hated me and nothing else mattered.

When Bella kicked me out of the room, I did not know if I should have actually left or what to do. Bella's parents were going to be staying in the room my family had on the premises for our convenience and considering that her family, and mine, was holding me responsible for everything that happened-it did not seem like the best place to be. Therefore, I was sitting in the waiting room with Alice and Jasper as I suffered through a recap of the days events, incessantly, like endless lashings to my soul for of all my mistakes; each blow hurting deeper.

What I could not comprehend and neither could anyone else, was how James was able to sneak in the magazine or the letter to Bella. My dad had Randall and Peter on their way over to the hospital to review the tapes and question the rest of the security staff.

After a couple of hours, I told my brother and Alice to head home and that I would call them if anything changed. Alice was reluctant to go, but she was upset still from her fight with Bella and was taking on way to much responsibility for the problem at hand. That was my exclusive claim and mine only. I screwed up and it was my fault that Bella wanted to see no one and hated me.

As it became later on in the evening, I noticed Brenda entering and exiting Bella's room excessively. I asked Brenda what was happening, but she told me that it was none of my business.

None of my business-my ass!

Everything that happened in that room was my business. My whole world was contained within those four walls.

I quietly and discreetly yelled at Brenda. It did no good, she threatened to call security-my own security-and have them remove me from the premises.

I did the only thing I could think of; I called my dad and had him rush over to see to Bella. At least she never fired him as her doctor, but I doubted he would tell me much more then Brenda. At least I would know she was okay.

Once Carlisle came to the floor, I rushed over to tell him everything I had seen and that I heard Bella crying out.

I felt fear flowing through me, teetering on complete control to the point of barging in there myself.

"Calm down, Son. I'll go and check in on her and make sure everything is okay." He patted my shoulder and headed to Bella's room.

His words did little to relieve my stress. Could no one understand? If she was in pain, if she…

_She told me to leave._

I hated feeling useless. I circled the waiting room for what seemed to be forever, waiting. When I looked at the clock, it was only two minutes.

Carlisle discussed something with Brenda outside her room; the discussion was heated. I rushed over to his side to find out whatever information I could. Brenda saw me step closer and walked away to continue her avoidance of me.

"What?" I asked Carlisle who was looking away from me, down the hall to where Brenda had just entered a doorway.

Carlisle shook his head and placed his right arm around my shoulders, escorting me back to the waiting room sofa. I settled into my seat while he pulled over a chair in front of me and sat down.

"She won't let me in." His face serious.

I thought he was joking. I looked at him, not fully understanding what he was saying even though it was the most basic of statements.

"Who won't let you in? Brenda?" I jumped up from my seat, ready to call the head of the hospital and see to it that Brenda was fired immediately.

Carlisle held on to my arm, placing me back into my seat. "No Bella. Brenda told Bella I was here to see her and she instructed Brenda not to let me in."

"Really?"

"Yeah. First time as a doctor that I have not been allowed in to see a patient. I guess there is a first for everything."

I needed some information, anything. "Do you know what is going on at least?"

"No and Brenda pulled Bella's chart away from me as I started to review it."

"She can do that?"

"Technically…no. But I'm not going to push it right now, if something major was happening, I would have to be advised."

I wanted Carlisle to throw his weight around and get any information that he could. I was dying here.

For the next couple of hours, Carlisle would attempt to talk to Brenda to find out if Bella would allow him to check in on her. Every time Carlisle was shot down.

Rose came back up to the hospital to see of there was any news on Bella. She made sure to let me know what a mess I had caused for her, her family, and Bella.

There was no way I was going to fight back, so I just sat there repeating the same phrase ad nauseam.

""I know. I'm sorry."

After twenty minutes or so of her venting, at my expense, she left. As much as I understood that she was just defensive of Bella, and the situation at hand, I could not bear discussing it with her any longer. What I needed was answers. Carlisle kept checking in on me every half hour or so, while he consulted on some patients at the hospital.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Bella let Carlisle in to see her. As soon as he turned the corner, I ambushed him with questions.

"How is she? Is everything okay? Did she say anything about me? Does she need anything?" I was so excited about finding out information; I never stopped to give him time to answer.

"Edward, everything will be fine. You know that Bella is my patient and under doctor- patient confidentiality I am not allowed to tell you anything."

"Dad!"

"Don't Dad me, you know the rules." He walked in front of me, towards the elevator. He pushed the buttons, waiting for elevator to arrive.

"You have to tell me something…"

The elevator doors opened up and he stepped inside, turning to me. "Don't even think of leaving the hospital, Edward. Don't." The doors closed and I turned around looking at the room where Bella was.

He was talking in code; like he would whenever it pertained to Bella.

_She was in labor_.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down, my hand instinctively running through my tousled hair. I could not believe it, in no way shape or form was I prepared for what was happening.

_I was going to be a father._

The significance of the situation was taking hold. I needed to be with Bella. I had to be there with her, to go through the process with her.

I was not paying attention when Jasper, Alice and my mother all walked up to me while I was still deep in inner thought.

I jumped up when I noticed, wondering if they knew anything. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked as I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and Alice a quick hug.

Jasper was the first to speak. "Bella wanted to see me."

A bolt of shock filled me. Why would Bella want to see Jasper?

"Bella called?"

Jasper shrugged. "No, Brenda did. She called a few minutes ago saying Bella wanted to see me, so here I am." His voice was matter-of –fact like, a little unsure of the quandary.

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"No." He looked at Alice and smiled at her and Esme before walking to Bella's door.

I kept my eyes on Bella's hospital room while I talked to Esme and Alice. "Did Dad call you, Mom?"

She smiled and said yes, that she was already down in the lobby when Alice and Jasper caught up to her.

"Everything will be okay, Edward. I know it will." She held onto my hand and gripped it tightly.

Alice and my mom continued with small talk, I heard them, but could not recount one word that they said. My mind was elsewhere. I do know that they offered to go get me something to drink at least ten times over the course of fifteen minutes. I could not stand it, I felt like I was jumping out of my skin. I was just about to barge into the room when Brenda caught me.

"What are you doing?" Brenda asked from behind the nurses' station desk, her head down when she spoke.

"Brenda, please." My voice was pleading. I was begging here. My whole life depended on it.

She got up and closed the door to Bella's room. "You can't, Edward. She doesn't want to see you and I have to abide to Bella's wishes, even if I think she is completely out of her mind." Brenda walked into a different room, closing the door.

She was right.

I knew she was right. That was the one thing I respected most about Brenda, over all these months, everything she did was in Bella's best interest. I could see that now.

Wetness formed in the corner of my eyes. A tear trickled down onto my cheek. I leaned up against the wall right outside Bella's room and crouched up against it, until I reached the floor. I placed my head in my arms, covering my face and cried.

What I would not give to go back and change everything. I cried for Bella. I cried for past mistakes. I cried to let it all out. _Why did all of this have to happen?_

I had never felt so defeated in my life. None of this-my life-was worth it without her.

"Edward," my dad said as he was crouched over me, one hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I kept my face hidden while I wiped my face. "Yeah, everything's just fine." My voice was hostile and arrogant, even thought I know he did not deserve it.

Jasper yelled out for Brenda in Bella's room and I jumped up, as did my father. He rushed to the nurses' station to look at Bella's monitor. Brenda rushed past me in a frenzy and slammed the door in my face just as I was approaching. I kept standing there, looking at the closed door for a couple moments, wondering what was happening inside.

_Something was wrong._

I turned and looked to Carlisle who was animatedly talking on the phone and watching Bella's monitor, pointing. He scanned the room, looking for my mother. "Esme," he called out and nodded towards me, then resumed his conversation on the phone.

My mother rushed over to me and pulled me away from the door. The light above Bella's door was flashing red. I was across the room, standing with Alice, Esme and Bella's parents, who were coming to see Bella after Rose had called them.

A couple of nurses and doctors ran into Bella's room and seconds later, Jasper ran out. His face was white as a sheet.

_Something was really wrong._

"Edward, Bella needs you. Something is wrong…she needs you now!"

His words were a blow to my senses.

I looked to Bella's room, her bed pushed through the doorframe. I glanced at my father, who was talking with two other doctors. He nodded to me and grimaced.

In a state of shock, I ran to Bella. It seemed like my legs were going to give out in that short of distance, but I could not get to her fast enough.

After I came to her bedside, I took the back of my hand and shadowed her face. A tear fell down her cheek. I brushed it away with my fingertips.

_I never wanted this for you, Bella._

"I'm here, Bella. I never left," I said as I watched her close her eyes before I grabbed her limp hand that was covered with bruises from all of the blown veins in her hands.

We rushed at the end of the hall, into a sterile operating room. Bella was on the gurney and went all the way through the last set of double doors. My father was standing with me as the nurses handed me a gown and a cap to prepare for entering the room. I watched Bella from the open window as nurses placed a tube down her throat and the doctor was getting ready to begin.

He explained that Bella had a full abruption of the uterus during labor and that they had to get the baby out immediately. The baby's vitals were dropping and Bella's blood pressure was through the roof. They needed to stabilize both of them.

He was preparing me for the worst.

There was a chance Bella or the baby would not make it.

I could not think that way; I had to focus. I had to be there for both Bella and my baby.

Carlisle escorted me into the room and I was directed to a seat right by Bella's unconscious head. Tubes ran into her mouth from a ventilator behind us, helping her breathe. There was a drape keeping Bella's stomach hidden from view.

"Oh, baby," I said as I took my seat by her side, brushing her face with my hand. "I am so sorry for all of this."

Brenda stepped over and told me everything as it was happening behind the drape. She told me it would only take about two minutes for the baby to get out. I kept asking how the baby was doing and she kept diverting the question into more information about what the obstetrician was doing. After the first incision, it was only about a half a minute before they reached the uterus and the baby.

I leaned over to Bella's ear and whispered, "I love you so much, Bella. I know you cannot hear me right now, but I need to tell you again how sorry I am, and how much you and this baby mean to me. You are my world." I kissed her on the cheek that was facing upwards towards me.

Brenda instructed me to look over the drape.

I stood and saw a miracle. Carlisle held the baby in the air while another doctor cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle shouted out and a small whimper escaped her lips lips.

A girl! My baby girl.

I watched a couple of nurses take the baby and started running some tests in a baby warmer positioned in the corner of the room. I wanted to go see her, but Brenda told me to wait until they finished.

Brenda slapped me on the back. "Congratulations, Dad." Bella's monitors started to go off and Brenda went around me to check Bella's stats.

Brenda called out to the doctors, "Her blood pressure is 60 over 40."

My eyes focused on Carlisle, who was helping the obstetrician. Carlisle instructed Brenda to start giving Bella a couple of units of blood to get her blood volume up while they finished repairing Bella's uterus.

Carlisle excused himself and walked over to where I was. "Bella has lost a lot of blood, Edward. We are having a hard time stopping the internal bleeding from the abruption."

"What are you saying, Dad?" My voice small.

"We may have no choice but to do a hysterectomy."

I knew that was a decision I could not make. He knew it also. Since Bella and I were not married, it would be up to her parents-her next of kin-on what to do.

Carlisle left me there with Bella as he went out to talk to Renee and Charlie. I knew that they would tell him what to do whatever to save Bella.

I would too.

He came back in and they continued to work on Bella. Brenda came over and brought my daughter, placing her in my arms. I sat there with my daughter, telling Bella all about our miracle. Her perfect button nose, her beautiful lips that naturally pouted like Bella's and a little patch of copper on top of her magnificently sculpted head. I was holding perfection.

After about five minutes, Brenda retrieved the angel from my arms and asked me to step out. I gaped at my father who mouthed to me that it would be okay.

I had to trust him. I had to believe that Bella would be okay.

Remember to review! Thanks!


	61. Chapter 61

**First, I would like to actually thank all of you that read and reviewed the last chapter- but a I am a little disheartened to know that the last chapter was read by ALMOST 1000 PEOPLE- and only 16 left reviews! People- reviews are like crack to me- they let me and every other writer on this site know what you think-good or bad abt. the story-even if you hate it, or don't understand it, please just ask-I try and answer all the questions that are posed, but anyway I will get down off of my soapbox and hoe the reviews will get better! Thanks again for letting me vent!  
**

**I would like to thank`Isabella Linner, Twi-Holoic68 and Melee03 for agreeing to help me out with my stories. If anyone else is interested in helping me out with these stories, please let me know- I was going to try to have one person for each story -at least. and for help with this chapter!**

**This is again in EPOV- a continuation of last chapter- Please note- my computer has been jacked with a virus, so until next week-Monday-ish there will be no new updates unless the computer fairy fixes the darn thing while I am asleep tonight(and did not delete the next chapter I had all ready to go)  
**

I went out to Bella's room, where our two families were waiting. Renee and Esme went down to the private nursery to see the baby. I sat in my chair-in Bella's room-and collapsed. I kept my eyes focused on the door, waiting for my dad to come in and tell us about Bella. Every time I saw movement outside the door, I jumped.

I sat there quietly and prayed. I prayed for Bella to be okay and for everything to be right in the world-with her in it. I prayed for the strength to get through this.

After close to an hour in deep thought, Carlisle came in with Bella's obstetrician, Doctor Patrick, and briefed us on Bella's condition.

"Bella is stable and we were able to stop the bleeding without performing a hysterectomy, luckily." Doctor Patrick took off his surgery cap as he talked.

All of us in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

_I especially._

"But… But," my dad chimed in. "Bella will have to be in the I.C.U. for a couple of days. She could still bleed out and if she does…" He looked first at me and then at Bella's parents. "She may still have to have a hysterectomy."

They went on to inform us that Bella will have multiple transfusions to get her blood pressure to stabilize and that she may have to stay in the hospital for an extended period considering all that Bella has been through. The most crucial point was that it was going to be a rough couple of days.

There was something positive in their words; it was just hard to decipher what. The most important thing was Bella was okay…for now.

They only allowed Renee, Rose, Charlie and me to see Bella for the first day. We all took intervals, one at a time; the first fifteen minutes on the hour. All of us took up post outside the I.C.U.; the only time I left at all was to go see my baby girl.

The first day and night was a little shaky. Bella's blood pressure bottomed out twice and she coded once. The good thing was she pulled through. The second day had her leveling out, but an infection started at the site of her surgery, which required another operation.

The worst thing of all was Bella being unconscious for that period of time. I wish that she would just open her eyes; yell at me or something. Anything.

The doctors thought that with the amount of pain she was in, it would be for the best for Bella to remain unconscious until she was out of the woods.

I was visiting with the baby in the nursery when Rose came in to visit with the two of us. It was my first attempt at feeding the baby, and it was going very unsuccessfully.

"Here, let me help." Rose leaned over and repositioned the bottle's nipple in the baby's mouth. She rubbed the top of the baby's head and said, "There, there, sweetheart. Everything is okay now."

I chuckled. Seeing Rose with her niece and her own daughters-who were almost four months old-brought out a different side of my sister-in-law one rarely saw.

"Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome." She pulled over a rocker and sat by me while I continued to feed the baby.

"So what are you going to name her?" Rose asked as she grabbed the baby's hand and rubbed her little knuckles.

I stared down at my angel. "I have no idea. That's Bella's choice."

"I call bullshit." She laughed out, startling the baby, who was almost asleep. "Oops, sorry, baby." She cooed her back to an almost sleep state.

I whispered, "What do you mean bullshit? I have no idea what Bella wants to name her. We never talked names; there was always something else going on you know."

"Well Bella and I talked names all the time-when we were younger and just a week ago."

_Now I was intrigued_.

"So what were they?"

"Well…if the baby was a boy she wanted Liam. If the baby was and is a girl she wanted to name her after our grandmother and yours."

I was thinking quickly. Both of my grandmother's names were Elizabeth-so that was an easy one. I strained to remember her grandmothers' names. I knew one of them-Charlie's mom-was named Donna and Bella could not stand her. Bella's other grandma's name was Grace and she had died when Bella was ten.

"Grace." The words lingered in the air and my baby sighed. I took it as an approval.

"Grace Elizabeth Cullen. I think it suits her wonderfully." Rose stood up and kissed the sleeping baby in my arms as she left Grace and me alone.

I smiled. "Thanks again, Rose."

"Don't mention it, unless you plan on taking all the credit when Bella wakes her ass up." The door closed quietly behind her.

On the fourth day, Bella woke up.

I had never in my life been as relieved, happy, excited…anything as I was when I first saw those brown eyes staring back at me for those brief few seconds. I accepted that if she hated me or never wanted to talk to me again, that was my punishment and my deal with God if that meant Bella was okay.

They still had the tubing in her throat, which made it impossible for her to speak. She was still in intensive care, meaning our visits were limited. The first time I went to stay with Bella, she slept. By-product of Bella's anesthesia and induced-extended unconsciousness was extreme sleep as displayed by Bella. For the next three days, Bella continued to sleep.

On day seven, Bella had the tubes removed, but was still groggy. She was in and out of it and the pain medication had caused a reaction causing her to hallucinate. Bella had no idea who I was or why she was there. I kept away from Bella for the next three days. I stayed at the hospital, in the room right next door to the private nursery. I had been waking up with Grace at all hours taking care of her. I was proving to be a pro at the baby wrangling, but it still helped having a full time pediatric nurse there to guide you.

On day ten, I was in the room with Grace, learning how properly to give her baths since her umbilical cord finally had fallen off, when the phone rang. It was Renee-Bella was back to her old self and she wanted to see the baby and me. Jan-Grace's nurse-helped me finish up and get her ready to meet Bella for the first time. Grace was dressed in a pink sleeper with a matching bonnet that Renee demanded she wear on her trip home from the hospital. I personally thought it was hideous, but Grace could make a paper sack look good.

Holding Grace in my arms, walking towards Bella's step down recovery room felt like heaven and hell. The indescribable joy I felt toting my wee one in my arms was wonderful, but I felt as if I was about to have my whole world torn from me in one swift blow. Bella could tell me to stay away from her, but after holding Grace-I was never going to let her go.

_I now had two worlds._

Charlie and Carlisle was waiting for me outside Bella's room. Esme and Renee were both in visiting with Bella until I got there with Grace. Both grandfathers coddled over Grace when she came into view. Our little miracle as they called her. After a couple of minutes visiting with them and talking about Grace, Renee called me into the room.

Esme gave Grace and me both a quick peck on the cheek as she exited the room. Renee informed me that she would be standing guard outside ready to take Grace if she became fussy.

Fussy? Not my girl.

I tried displacing my feeling of anxiousness by talking softly to my daughter about seeing her mother. Bella smiled brightly at the two of us as we entered the doorway.

_I was hoping it was a good sign._

"She is beautiful," she said as a matter of fact. I walked over to Bella's bedside. I think she could sense my nervousness, and my wanting to follow her lead, and my not wanting-to-upset her demeanor. "Please sit, Edward."

I concurred and took up my usual position, holding Grace near the guardrails for Bella to see her. She fawned over our daughter, only complaining about not being able to hold her yet. I do not think Bella wanted to show any restraint, but she knew the consequences. For the next thirty minutes or so, Bella made over Grace, commenting on her ten fingers and ten toes, her eyes that were starting to change to green, her hair that was already in disarray.

"So I heard that she already has a name." Bella let her hand slip momentarily from Grace's to touch mine.

_How I missed her. _

"Yes." I looked at her face trying to get a read. She kept her eyes averted from me, and had her attention solely on our daughter.

"You did well. Don't you think so, Gracie?" She looked up towards me and smiled-just for me.

_I would take it; whatever you would give me, Bella._

"Rose helped," I said, adding to the conversation and ensuring to keep my end of the bargain with Rose.

Bella laughed, but then grimaced, as I knew it probably hurt to move like that. "I figured she had a hand in it."

She waited a few more minutes before talking again. "Edward, do you think we could talk?"

I agreed and took Grace out to her grandmothers to keep watch while her mommy and her daddy had a conversation.

A conversation of epic proportions.

_One that could decide everything._

_**Be kind and review! **** :)**  
_


	62. Chapter 62

**Yes, the computer fairy came late Saturday night to fix my computer. I was so happy to have my 'baby' **

**back-but it had erased all of my documents and I was a dumb ass and did not save them to my external hard **

**drive. So this was entirely re-written, but I do have to say I think it flows better this way.**

**I want to take time and say thank you to my pre-readers for this chapter- your insight helps me believe that this story is not just some crazy concoction in my brain- thanks again-Mel and Jacki!**

**Marital Bliss should be updated sometime this week and I will be posting a new story hopefully by Valentine's day- I have to re-write the second chapter entirely-my daughter said it was all wrong-teenagers.**

**Look for another update by Friday- and then I will be gone for the weekend so only one update until next week unless something comes up-like a spark to be creative rather than clean!**

**This is in BELLA'S POV. Please do not hate me at the end of this chapter- there is light at the end of the tunnel-I promise.**

**I own not the characters-Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my own plot and craziness within it.  
**

**BELLA POV**

Everything felt foreign to me.

I knew that I had been 'under' for a while before, but this time was different. It was almost like a heightened sense of reality-not here or there, but present…hearing, listening, absorbing everything that was happening to me. It was the weirdest sensation; like an out-of-body experience. I was lying in wake for someone to notice that I was there right in front of them, but they looked past me every time. Everyone talked at me, not to me. I could not sleep; my mind never shut off and just quit talking to me. Endless revelations were being presented to me in a dream-like state that was never meant to pass.

My present reality was heaven and hell.

As hard as I tried, my eyes would not open. They could not see my mother who was sitting on my bed crying. I wanted to reach out to her and hold her hand. Tell her I was okay…that everything was going to be okay. There were others that came and visited with me: Rose, my dad, and Edward.

Edward.

I knew how hateful I had been towards him. I saw the pain in his eyes the moment I told him to leave. The pain on his face was a reflection of my heart.

_Hurt._

The funny thing about my situation I was in now was that I considered it a much needed vacation from my actual reality. I took a time out and no one even noticed. I pondered everything about my life-my family, my friends, my school, my music career, my baby daughter and the person I knew I would never want to be without-Edward.

For hours and days, I thought of nothing but him and his role in my life. I would feel him in the room, holding my hand, caressing my face, talking to me about our daughter. He held confession in my room every time he was here-telling me all of his sins and how he wished everything fell under different circumstances. He begged for my forgiveness. He repented and I could do nothing to absolve him of these feeling of self-hatred he was harboring for himself.

If I was being truly honest with myself, I would have to accept my role in everything that happened. When I met Edward, I was young, naïve, ill-prepared for any understanding of what his life was-he was a celebrity and his life came at a price.

Everyone wanted something from him and as much as it pained me to finally stand back and see; I was the worst offender of all. As much as I wanted to deny my role in the whole situation- I could not. So I had to face the facts:

1. I could not deny Edward loved me. He was in love with me and never doubted his feelings for me-regardless of whatever happened.

2. He tried on many occasions to talk to me and tell me what was going on, before it all spun out of control.

3. He would give up everything in his life to be with me-up until now; there was no way I would ever honestly say I would do the same.

But there were so many problems with the whole scenario:

The largest and the one most looming over my head was that Tanya Denali-Edward's co-star and ex-fling was now pregnant with his child.

_How do you get past that? I mean really?_

I knew that he told me that he only wanted me and considering the lengths that Edward went to shield me-I believed him; there was no doubt in my mind. After I heard the truth from Jasper…I felt…I felt…

Lost?

Angry?

Horrible?

Alone.

I knew that I could not keep holding onto all that anger towards Edward.

_To love is to forgive. _

I loved Edward more that I had ever loved anything in my life-but was it enough? Was our love for each other enough to see us through the storm?

I hoped so. I knew what I had to do; I needed to grow up. I had a daughter now; I had responsibilities other than my overall consuming need to be Edward's.

I had to be strong for her, for myself-for Edward. I had to lead us down the path of the unknown. I wished for nothing more than to just run away with Edward and our baby and live cocooned in a state of utter ignorance and bliss.

_If only._

Edward needed to grow up, and part of his maturing into the man I needed him to be was his acknowledging that he had other responsibilities-to Tanya and his unborn child.

I would be okay, I keep telling myself. It was going to hurt like hell to take a step back. Sure I had forgiven him, but I had not forgotten the pain.

It stung like hell to know he was having a baby with someone else as I was lying in this room after giving birth to his baby daughter. It pained me to think of him kissing her, touching her, Tanya touching him-all of it. Yes it was a mistake, and not Edward's fault, but could I really see Edward turning his back on his other child? I know that if I asked him to never see the child or have any role in that child's life-he would, but could I look at my own daughter and know that the roles could have somehow been reversed.

Could I truly love him if I did not except all of him and that included that child?

I had issues that I needed to see to before I could accept all of Edward and whatever was going to come with loving him-totally, completely, all in his entirety.

I had to let him go and pray that he found his way back to me, to us; somehow.

The old proverb kept going through my mind-guiding me to the decision that could break me forever:

**If you love something set it free,**

**If it comes back to you-its yours forever.**

**If not, than it was never meant to be.**

I felt something shift inside of me. I was coming out of that reality, back into my real life. Little twitches sprung forth from my body, like I was a She-Frankenstein coming to life. I felt pain, real pain that raced through my entire body.

I screamed but no one heard my cries.

My eyes flashed open and I saw my world.

I saw Edward. He looked straight into my eyes and it was him holding me with his gaze, comforting me for those brief seconds.

I fought to keep them open. It was a losing battle.

I slept. I rested. I let my mind finally settle into some semblance of peace.

I dreamed. I dreamed of Edward, Grace and me living a life I knew we could never have.

_Not yet._

When I woke again, Rose was in the room with me. She sat with her back to me, staring out at the sunrise that had just taken shape outside the window. Rose talked to me about Edward; telling me about his interactions with his daughter-my daughter.

Our daughter.

She told me stories of him feeding her, holding her-loving her. She never in her wildest dreams ever thought that Edward could love like that-unconditionally. She laughed about her earlier statement about wanting to kill him-he had worth now that he had Grace.

Grace.

I had always wanted to name my daughter after my Gran. I loved that woman so much; my second mother. She was strong, feisty, independent, intelligent and loving- everything I wanted for my daughter.

When Rose finally looked at me, she almost jumped out of her skin when she realized I was watching her the entire time.

_Yes, Rose-I heard you._

I wanted to speak, to say something. The tubes down my throat and in my nose made it impossible. I struggled to pull on them, but was instructed to stay still. I couldn't. I had things to say, a daughter to hold, a life to start over.

But the pain that radiated throughout my body was talking hold. I was so uncomfortable and I needed to gain some control again.

They pulled the tubes after my forth attempt to take care of business myself. Carlisle was present and was the first one to talk to me.

"How do you feel, Bella?"

I cringed in pain and screamed at the top of my lungs; my body burned.

I was given something and drifted off again. When I woke, I wanted to close my eyes forever. I saw things and thought things that I knew were never possible: I watched as Edward made out with Tanya in my room. I listened to impossible conversations like my mother telling me it was for the best. I heard my dad tell me to give my baby to Edward and run away-that no one ever loved me, no one ever would. People wore masks, they talked in weird tongues, and they floated in air and flew around me throwing pixie dust on gun slinging unicorns.

I was seriously jacked up. The only upside was I did not feel one darn thing.

Painless insanity.

I closed my eyes again and wished for an end to my fantasy world.

The sun peaked in through the windows, begging for my eyes to open and be seen. The hustle and bustle of the outside world had caught up with me.

It was time to wake up…for good.

My nurses came in and checked on me, completely blown away with the fact how 'normal' I seemed that day. It would appear that I was not only having those self-induced delusions in my head, but I lived them out for everyone to see; for three freaking days.

My mother and Esme came by with my dad and Carlisle to see me once they heard I was lucid.

_Lucid._ I must have been atrocious.

They kept it to small talk; talking about Grace and how beautiful she was. Carlisle touched a little on the delivery and my subsequent operation and the 'down-time' I had to recuperate. He instructed me that I could not hold Grace for at least three more days; until all my stitches started to heal.

They asked me if there was anything I wanted.

"Yes. Can I see my baby?" I let the words coming out of my mouth hang in the air as I heard how it sounded.

My baby. She was real. She was here. She was healthy. I wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her, and tell her how much I loved her. I had ten days to make up for.

"…and Edward?"

Renee smiled and excused herself from my side.

It seemed to take an eternity for Edward to finally show up with our daughter.

Our daughter.

I was acutely aware of his presence, when I heard him talking to our fathers outside my room.

My nerves were reacting to the anticipation of meeting my daughter for the very first time and seeing Edward.

I wondered how he would react to me. After dismissing him like I did, I hoped that he would talk to me.

I prayed for him to forgive me.

He walked in holding a bundle in his crook of his right arm. Grace moved her little head in reaction to her father talking into her little ear, like she fully understood what he was saying.

He stood back away from me and greeted our mothers as he finally walked closer.

Something was different-he was different. He was guarded, worried, and distant. Grace's pink bonnet was tied at her chin, matching the rest of her body that was immersed in nothing but pink.

Ugh. Pink. That was going to be the hardest thing to deal with-dressing my daughter in pink, considering I hated the color.

Edward held her tightly in his arms and I could see all the perfection. "She's beautiful."

He continued to walk over to the side of my bed. He stood there with our daughter in his arms, looking as if he did not know what to do, say…anything.

He looked lost.

"Please sit, Edward."

He held the baby close enough to where I was positioned so I could take a better look at our daughter. It was so hard for me to wrap my brain around the idea of her being here-finally. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. That moment-seeing her with my own eyes, listening to her perfect little noises she made, touching her-was about the most precious moment in my life. I took inventory of Grace, making sure there was nothing wrong with her whatsoever. I noted her fingers and toes, her glorious eyes that were turning the same shade as her fathers-even the crop of bronze hair that was proving to already be unruly.

I was in awe. I was amazed. I was in love.

I wanted to hold onto that moment for an eternity; wrapped in that bubble, where I could ignore all of the outside world's worries or impositions.

Edward watched me interact with Grace with a smile on his face and a glimmer in his eyes I had not seen in such a long time.

"So I heard that she already has a name?" I held onto Grace's little hand, but let it drop to touch Edward's intentionally. I wanted to break down all the walls between us.

He did not move his hand away from mine, but let it rest on top of his instead-not moving.

"Yes." He looked at me and I glanced away, not wanting to build up things too much.

"You did well. Don't you think so, Gracie?" I smiled at him, letting him know of my approval.

Grace Elizabeth.

Edward kept his gaze fixed on me-holding me in with his intensity.

"Rose helped."

I already had known what Edward named the baby. My mother had told me the minute I had woken up and asked if the baby was okay.

"I figured she had a hand in it." Good old Rose.

I sat there watching Grace and Edward for a couple of minutes, trying to garner up enough courage to initiate the talk I needed to have with him.

"Edward, do you think we could talk?"

"Sure." He stood up, bending over to allow me to give Grace a kiss before he exited the room with her.

When he came back in he stood off to the side of the room.

"I don't bite."

He smirked in response. Edward walked back over to the seat next to my bed and took a deep breath before speaking. "What do you want to talk about?"

Edward looked into my eyes and I held his gaze. I did not know how to begin. I stalled.

"Bella?"

I looked away from him and watched out the window as the cars sped by from several floors below.

I knew I was going to regret this conversation. "Edward, I don't know where to begin." I kept my head hidden from his view, afraid that my eyes would give me away.

Scared that I would not have the strength to do what I needed to do-not what my heart wanted or desired.

"How about from the beginning." Edward seized my hand in his and covered it with the other. I glanced down at my hand in his and inwardly sighed.

I turned my body towards him so there would be no mistaking what I would say. This was it. I had to do it.

_At the beginning._

I began with what Jasper told me. I explained that without my own memories of what happened, Jasper's account of the situation was the only thing I had to go by except for the letter and the magazine.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, Bella." His face fell. "The doctors were afraid of what would happen…"

I held up one finger to his lips to cease his words. I let my finger dawdle on his lower lip as they started to part.

Touching any part of him was too much-it was teasing and torturing my body and soul.

"I know…I know." I let my hand slip form the proximity of his face and I was already regretting my action. It was now or never. I did not want to hurt Edward, but I needed time…space…peace.

"Edward, I know that you were only trying to protect me…believe me, I can see that now."

"Good," he said and moved closer to my bed-rails to listen to me continue.

I could tell he was not going to understand that I was attempting to do, was salvage anything and everything and start over.

_With him, if he would still have me._

"I can't do this…" I blurted out.

Wrong thing to say Bella.

"What?"

I grabbed his hand and placed it in mine. "Edward, I love you. More than I thought I could ever love someone, but things have not been good between us for a while. You and I both know that."

His eyes widened in comprehension of what I was intending to do.

"No, Bella…don't." His face drew rigid and fixed. He started to shake his head back and forth. "Don't do this, baby. Please."

I placed my right hand on his shoulder to settle him down. I was at the point of backing out like a coward.

If we stayed together now, we would only crash and burn. If we parted now, there still could be a future for us.

"Edward, listen to me, please. I don't want a relationship with you or with anyone like this. Our situation was a unique one to say the least, but regardless, it's still messed up."

"Bella, we can fix this. I know we can. We just need some time…"

"That is what I am asking for. Time."

"How can you even suggest this? What about Grace?"

"I am doing this for Grace. I am doing this for you, Edward. I want this to work between us, but I cannot do this right now." I started to shake my head as I felt my heart betraying my mind.

"So what are you exactly doing here, Bella? Ending it completely with me?" Gone was any look of love or adoration in his eyes. It was promptly replaced with disgust and tolerance.

"No, Edward. I love you. I want to be with you…"

"Who's stopping you?... Oh yeah, that's right…you." He appeared happy with his smug implication.

"You are impossible, you know that. I am trying to save us and you are going to pout about it just because Edward Cullen doesn't get his way."

"I am not." He looked at anything but me. Fully trying to avoid the fact I wanted to continue the conversation.

_What are we, three?_

"Are too, and you know it." I huffed and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to show their presence. "Edward, look at me."

His face jolted in my direction. Edward kept his face void of any emotion as I tried to talk to him.

"Let me ask you something." I watched as his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you going to do about Tanya and the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"I'm not going to be with her, Bella. I love you. I love Grace. That's it-nothing else."

"Edward."

"Don't Edward me, Bella. I know what I want, even if you don't. I want to be with you, marry you, and have a life with you, no one else. I decided that nothing else was going to come in between you and me anymore. Enough."

"What about the baby?"

"What about it?"

"It, Edward? Seriously? How can you sit there and be like that after I just watched you holding your daughter?"

"Easy. I love Grace." His voice was so matter of fact like.

"Yes, and you could love that other baby too, if you allowed yourself."

"Bella, you can't be serious."

"I am. That baby is innocent in all this, Edward and you will be a part of that child's life-in one way or the other. And if you don't... you will regret it for the rest of your life; sooner or later."

"What are you saying that you want me to go be with Tanya?"

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy." I touched the outline of his face with my hand before I continued. "No, I do not want you with Tanya. I want you to be with me, but I need time to get my head straight and get to a point in my life that I need to be with you, Edward. And you need to figure out how you are going to have a relationship with your other child."

"Bella, please think rationally about this..." He paused and pondered for a moment. "Okay, let's say we take this break as you call it, and we spend some time apart, how will I see Grace?"

"You can see her whenever you want. You are her father. I will never deny you that."

"Where will you live?"

"I think for right now I need to go home with Grace to my parents' house."

"Then I'm going to Forks too."

"Edward, did you not hear anything I was saying? I need space. I want to start over with you, but I need some time right now to heal and you being there all the time is not going to help anything."

"I'm not going to spend even one day away from Grace, Bella." He looked resigned to that simple fact. "You can have your space, Bella, but you are not taking her away from me."

This was like fighting a wall. No matter what I said, he was going to challenge me every step of the way. I had to get him to realize what I was saying.

"When is Tanya's baby due?"

He shrugged. "I think sometime in May. Why?"

"Because…if you want this between you and me, you are going to have to come to some understanding with Tanya about the baby. I don't want anymore drama, Edward. I've had enough."

"So fine. I'll call Tanya tonight and get everything straightened out, and then you and I will be…."

"I need time, Edward. I want to start over with you, but first I need some space-why can you not understand that?"

"Because, Bella, I am afraid once you have had your 'space'." He used air quotations to emphasize his debate. "You will realize you don't want to be a part of my life."

_Never. I would always want him._

I closed my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to haul off and smack him. This was never going to work like this. If he followed me back to Forks…

I had to stand my ground. "Edward, you cannot follow me back to Forks?"

"I'm not following you, I am following my daughter, and it's not my fault that you want some space."

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Edward got out of his chair and went over next to the window to stand.

"Did you ever really think I would just let you walk away from me?"

I knew he was right-in more ways than one.

_The course of true love never did run smooth.-_WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

_**Be kind and review please- let me know what you thought of their 'talk'**-Edward is using air quotes for that one.  
_


	63. Chapter 63

**Hi everyone- sorry for the late update. I have been sick with something brutal this week and have done absolutely squat. Look for another update next week.**

**Thanks to my pre-readers: Mel, Jacki and Isabella Linner for reading this so quickly.**

**Okay so a few things: People are hating for no reason-it will all work out in the end. I promise but I love drama and being the angst whore I am I am delaying the gratification of everyone. There is lots more drama still ahead, but things will start getting easier between the two of them. I am not promising that there will not be bumps, hiccups or whatever because lets face it-when you are with a celebrity shit will and does happen. **

**This is what B is going through and I hope you like it! **

**Marital Bliss update will be before the first part of next week(maybe this weekend even if antibiotics start working).  
**

* * *

**"Did you ever really think I would just let you walk away from me?"**

**I knew he was right-in more ways than one.**

"What do you want to do, Edward?" I said softly; deflated. The longer the conversation continued, the worse it was going to get. This tête-à-tête was getting out of hand; it needed to end… soon.

"Not this." He turned away from the window and looked out into the open door hallway. His hand contracted into fists, rigid at his waist sides. Edward's face reddened like when he was out in the sun all day. He did not look at me…he would not look at me.

I watched the hands on the clock as they moved, afraid that if I looked at him he would combust somehow. Edward stayed in my peripheral sight; never moving except to breathe in and out.

Silent expectation filled the air. All the contents of the room and I kept quiet-all of us spectators of the wrath of Edward Cullen. There was no mistaking his abrupt silence for anything other than complete indignation.

As much as I wanted to say something-have Edward say anything-I knew my role was to keep mum.

Our little talk-rather the deafening silence-continued for a few more minutes, before Edward stormed out of the room. He needed to think, cool off-rationalize everything that I had said and digest the information.

Away from me.

At least that was what I needed to believe for my own sanity. It's what I wanted, right?

I was so confused. The whole conversation kept replaying in my mind on a loop.

Him.

Me.

Us.

Grace.

Tanya.

Tanya and baby.

Me wanting 'space'.

Him not wanting 'space'.

Him wanting to come to Forks

Me telling him not to.

Edward pissed.

Edward leaving-like that-without even saying anything.

Ugh! I threw up my arms in the air and hid my head in my hands.

_What had I done?_

What if Edward decided after he had his 'space' that he did not want to be with me? What if all I did was push him into the arms of the enemy…Tanya? Vomit came up the back of my throat with the thought.

Edward did not come to visit me for the next several days, but I knew he was there. Every time I called down to see Grace or check in on her, the nurse told me she was with Edward.

Edward this…Edward that.

Whenever I asked for Grace to come spend some time with me away from the nursery, I secretly hoped Edward would hitch along for the ride.

He never did. _I guess he did listen after all._

The time apart was a nice escape. Reflection and longing was good for any relationship-healthy even.

Yeah right, keep telling yourself that complete utter bullshit. It was hell.

Every time someone came into the room-and I saw it was not him-my stomach dropped, my heart ached, my pulse raced, my palms sweated.

_Reminded me of the effects of a weaning drug addict._

_And Edward was my drug of choice._

I was a mess and talking/visiting with everyone who came to see me only made it worse. The conversation always reverted back to Grace and Edward and how good of a father he was with her.

Edward this…Edward that.

They all spent time with him; Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Garrett, Angela, his parents, and my parents. Jealousy filled me from the tip of my toes to the longest hair on my head.

The monster inside was of my own making and I began to hate myself for my innermost feelings.

None of them brought up my fight with Edward and I was intentionally silent; not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

A couple of days before my discharge date, a nurses' aide came into the room to clean up some of the clutter. She had a large clear trash bag in her hands and asked me if I wanted to keep any of the dead flower arrangements; she thought maybe I wanted to keep them and preserve them somehow. I declined and said to just get rid of the bad ones, which surprisingly was almost all of them. One by one, she made sure to retrieve all of the cards that came with each bouquet and all of the vases. I had over fifteen empty vases and the same number of cards. When she was all finished, the only arrangement that was left was the ones from Rose and Emmett and my parents. Almost all of the cards I held in my hand came from Edward and all of them were delivered up until and including the day of our 'talk'.

It was a sucker punch to the gut when realization took hold and made me confront the horrible truth-Edward did not care enough anymore to send me any flowers.

It was a petty-even pitiful-thing to think, but when someone does something for you everyday, in my case Edward giving me flowers-his small and subtle way of showing his care for and his love for me and then stops…altogether.

I was getting nuttier by the moment and I had a hard time keeping my inner pessimism at bay.

God willing it was my hormones out of whack and some type of moderate postpartum depression.

The thought of going back to Forks, dealing with the paparazzi when I got there, the scrutiny over Tanya's pregnancy, taking care of a new baby, being apart from Edward, trying to heal from my operations, and wanting to regain the rest of my memories had me pulling my hair out.

It was difficult to sleep, it was even more difficult to eat and keep anything down. Tears constantly streamed down my face when I thought no one was watching. I barely held it together and it was becoming increasingly harder to put on a good show for everyone else.

Brenda was worried about me and as much as I wanted to dismiss everything, she suggested that I talk to Doctor Patrick about taking something to help with the overwhelming feelings I had. I played it all off and explained that Edward and I had a little tiff-nothing major.

The places I went to in the darkness of my soul was pretty messed up. Obsession with all the little things became my all consuming focus.

Edward became my prime and all engrossing target.

There was a grocery list of things I missed about him: his smile, his voice, his eyes, his body, his thoughts, his smell, his hair…there was not one thing that I could not find deplorable about him other than the situation with Tanya.

She became my secondary focus.

Since the overall blow of finding out the truth of everything that had happened between Tanya and Edward had passed, my parents brought me my laptop to help keep me occupied.

The clock read 3 o'clock in the morning. Brenda had left a few minutes prior, after giving me some Tylenol for the pain and checking the rest of my stitches; making sure to close the door behind her. I sat up on the side of my bed and pulled out my laptop. As the computer started up, I reread the article from the People Magazine about Edward and Tanya and the baby she was carrying. The article was over three weeks old and held some vital information that I needed.

On the keyboard, I typed in Tanya's name and was confronted with a slew of articles on Edward and their relationship. I was sure at some time, Edward made me privy to the information that I read: how they met, their earlier relationship when both of them were fifteen that had comparisons to today's Justin and Selena. Their backgrounds were the same-cut from almost the same cloth-both of them had famous parents. It touched on their break-up and then the articles fast forwarded to last summer and both of their roles in the movie _Mercy-_Edward's first foray into acting and as leading man to boot. Tanya was brought on as lead once the other actress was dropped from filming.

The other articles talked about their relationship on set, even though Edward had already publicly acknowledged a relationship with me. The pictures and videos of the two of them together in Paris had me wanting to claw my eyes out. He seemed so happy with her…so natural. He protected her with his arms, pulled her in close-too close for my liking, and the intimacy I witnessed between the two as I watched them on screen had me looking away.

At some time he cared for her greatly, even if it was the same exact time that Edward declared his undying love for me.

Tanya had everything going for her: looks, personality, money, brains, and sex-appeal.

And now she was carrying his baby. His baby that was just 'leaked to the press' as being a boy.

Sure there was Grace, but I was no how going to use her as a pawn; Tanya would undoubtedly use their son to gain some leverage over Edward.

The whole situation was sick.

How was little, silly, mousy, dull, average-looking Bella supposed to compare to Tanya?

I was a mere mortal going up against the likes of a goddess.

Perseus at least had half deity in his blood. I had nothing.

Great, now I was making comparisons to Greek Gods. I needed pharmaceutical help.

With Brenda's help and consultation, I talked to Doctor Patrick who prescribed me an antidepressant to help with the depression. He also suggested that I talk to someone, a therapist, to help me get my feelings under control and learn some relaxation techniques.

After I was given some Adavan, I had my first full night sleep since the talk. I woke up feeling a bit more level headed than the past few days, which was a good thing since I was going Looney Tunes.

Brenda brought me in my morning meal and I picked up the only edible option that seemed viable-a bagel. I carefully scraped on some cream cheese while I pondered my life and the severity of everything.

I thought that maybe I was making too big of a deal about everything. Maybe separating was not the best option. I do not know what I was expecting…maybe a grand gesture or something with Edward coming in and sweeping me off my feet.

Every girl wanted the _"Pretty Woman" _moment. You know, the rich guy coming in and saving the prostitute and taking away all her worries by promising to love her and take care of her for the rest of her life by climbing up a rickety old fire escape and because he was afraid of heights in the first place made it that more meaningful.

Okay, I did not just compare myself to a prostitute.

_Yeah, I really did. _

But you know what I mean. I wanted my Richard Gere. I did not need the rich part, but I wanted Edward to climb the preverbal 'fire escape' and not let me walk away without him gathering me into his arms and kissing me passionately while professing his undying love. All with a single red rose in his mouth.

_Was I asking too much?_

I made arrangements with my parents for Grace and me to come stay with them for a while. My mother and my father were over the moon with the prospect of having us back with them. Carlisle and Esme decided that they would come and stay at their house in Forks as well to spend time with their new granddaughter.

I was met with stiff opposition from Alice and Rose who were not thrilled with the plan of me going back home. I wanted to spend some more time with Stella and Sophia. I wished that there was a way for all six of us to be together, but now was not the time.

Little bits and pieces of my memory had returned and I remembered seeing Edward with Tanya at my sister's wedding. Every time a new memory resurfaced like that…it just cut me to the core. The feelings overwhelmed me, and made me accept that I was in fact doing the right thing by taking some time to step back and reassess things.

My heart began to harden with each day that passed. Maybe I was not to be in Edward's world anymore. We had a child together and a lot had happened since last summer when she was conceived. And I mean a lot.

Edward changed. Shit, I changed. Our priorities were not to each other anymore. We had Grace. He had Tanya and the baby. Things were different and I needed to accept that my life was never going to go back to that little bubble with him that I greatly craved and desired. Those days were a faint, but blissful notion.

It was the night before I was discharged, that Edward finally came to see me. He looked as beautiful as the first night I met him. Untamed hair, button down shirt rolled at the elbow to show off his perfectly toned arms. His snug, dark wash jeans that made my stomach plummet. Edward's eyes gleamed with specks of gold dancing about in fields of emeralds. Just the sight of him had my heart jumping out of my chest. Edward looked good. He looked happy?

_Grand gesture please?_

Edward walked over to the window and leaned up against the glass, placing his hands in his pockets. "Hi, Bella." His lips curled up into a half smile.

I wanted them to reach his eyes. He was guarded.

"Hi," I tentatively said. My breathing restricted.

I waited for him to initiate the conversation. Anxiety and nervousness nestled deep within, but begged for some release. Time seemed to stand still as I waited-rather impatiently-for him to say something…anything.

My attention flitted to the walls to the crack in the ceiling that had come from nowhere, to the clocks second hand that I tried to keep in tune with my breathing-anything but on Edward.

He on the other hand was watching me quite assiduously. Edward's eyes burned through me. The magnetism in the air was stagnating. I was afraid to move, not wanting to evoke any misconstrued notions on Edward's part.

He would be a fool if he could not sense my uneasiness, since I wore my emotions so well. I might have well had a sign on my forehead that said, 'go easy, I might lose it.'

At one point during the quasi-me not watching him-him oh so watching me-standoff that I thought I heard him chuckle.

_Ass._

"So…" he led in with. I waited and decided not to acknowledge him as of yet.

I turned my head to look out the window past him and saw the little shit smirk.

He smirked at me.

"Bella," he said as he released his hands from his pockets and crossed them across his chest. "I don't know where to begin." He looked down and he moved his foot back and forth on the grey linoleum.

I was beginning to get fully aggravated with myself, with him.

I sighed. "Begin with what, Edward?" There I took the bait, now fetch in the big fish in the form of me. Just don't string me along.

Please.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said the last time we talked." His form never moved, only his mouth, which was very scary considering Edward was generally very animated when he spoke.

His pause was long and overdrawn.

_Okay and?_

"I've realized that I need to take some responsibility and control over my life..."

He listened, he really listened.

"…I'm going to give you all the space that you asked for."

Was that what I wanted?

Yes.

No.

I wanted space, but I also wanted to make things work with Edward. I loved Edward.

"I talked it over with my parents and I will be moving with them back to the house in Forks."

I did a double take. He was contradicting himself.

He held out his hands in front of him. "I am only going back for a week or so, Bella. I have to go do all the press junkets and then there are the premiers for the movie-it comes out in a month. I wouldn't do it, but…stupid contract."

I waited for him to continue. His usual tell-the hand tugging at the roots of his hair had now surfaced.

"And since you asked for some time…it's just for the best."

"What about Grace?" My voice squeaked after saying the last syllable; my emotions starting to surface and letting their existence known. I tried to cover and grabbed my water and took a drink. Better to play it off as a dry throat then a verge of an emotional breakdown that was brewing from within.

I also wanted to add, what about me? _About us_? But the timing was just wrong.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. I want to spend as much time with her as possible before I have to go, and I will have a couple of days off over the next month or so and I did not want there being any problems if I just stop in?"

"No, there won't be any problems, Edward." My voice stayed flat, even.

He smiled and relaxed, taking a big breath and exhaling it quickly.

There was only one problem, even though I knew it was not really an issue at the moment.

Tanya.

She would have to be contractually obligated as well to go to all these press junkets and premiers. They would be together all the time.

.Time.

I wanted to ask God what I did so wrong in my last life to deserve all this, but after glancing at Edward, maybe I was only good enough to be with him for the time I was allotted.

Edward had told me how the publicists loved to parade him and her together back in the day. Add a baby into the mix and they were certainly going to play it up to the nines.

The information I had processed hit me like a ton of bricks. I wanted to cry, I wanted to curl up in the fetal position and settle within.

No matter what, I was going to lose. If we never had the conversation last week, he still would be whisked away to Tanya's side, while I sat at home watching everything play out all over the internet, television, and magazines. I would look like the fool-like I let my somewhat-boyfriend/baby-daddy gallivant across the globe with his other floozy, mistress…ugh! His other baby-momma.

So much drama; too much baby-momma drama.

Being apart from him right now was the only guarantee at insulating me from all of this.

But damn, it was still going to hurt like hell, even thought I technically asked for it. I guess grand gestures were a definite no-go.

My mental monologue was discovered.

"…Bella, are you okay?" For the first time I heard the Edward that I loved; the one that was concerned about me.

I played it off and shrugged. "Fine. I was just thinking is all?"

"About…?"

Here we go…

"Have you talked to Tanya?"

"Bella, is that what you are worried about? Because I promise you…."

All I heard was blah, blah, blah…Was he so naive to think that would not be a possible concern? I ignored his drivel. He continued to explain himself as I asked 'the question'.

"Did you know she's having a boy?"

He stopped and his lips pursed together causing his upper lip to pucker over. He looked away from me when he spoke. "Yeah, I knew."

Curiosity got the best of me with his answer. I had to keep my emotions in check to get this out without losing it all together. "When?"

Tears swelled up behind my eyelids and I closed them tightly and reflectively placed my right hand above my brow to conceal my actions. Let him think I had a headache or something.

I was about as obvious as they come.

"Last week. Tanya had an amnio done to prove the paternity." He stalled again. I looked up at him and saw a tear fall off of his face. "It's mine…I got Tanya pregnant."

As silly as it sounds, the longer that he did not definitively know, always kept the possibility alive, but now it was for sure. I knew it was a 50/50 shot anyway, but I still prayed that it was not his. Call me sadistic, call me selfish; I wanted to be the only one that had Edward's children.

He wiped his face with his hands and then made an incoherent noise. "God, Bella. I am so sorry for all of this." He still would not look at me.

"Did you really think it wasn't yours?"

He laughed, but it was not sincere. "I hoped. I prayed, but it didn't matter. Is it bad to say that I didn't want it to be mine, after finding out without a doubt that it was?"

Trying to decipher if he was being rhetorical or not and therefore having me answer his question was mind-boggling.

I decided I best not and let him sit there in silence while he regained his composure. I stood up from the bed and made my way over to where he was standing. Maybe this was the only support I could offer him right now. His hands were covering his face. Edward knew I stood right there in front of him, but he did not make one conciliatory movement.

He wanted to hide from me.

I pulled back both of his hands to revel a completely upset and rattled man; face pink, nose enlarged and mucus-filled. I placed both of his of his hands around my waist and settled my head on his chest. His whole body shook and sobs emanated from his chest. "Bella." He tightened his loose grip on my body and whimpered.

We stood like that for a few minutes; both of us unwilling to move-mine from fear of never being like this with him again. I questioned his motives, but hoped he felt the same way.

When he pushed back from me, I took in all that was Edward-the man that I loved, the man that I would have to let go for a while, but hopefully would-God willing-have again. _Forever._

He brushed the stray hairs back behind my ears and smoothed out the surface of my face. His fingers dawdled down to my lips and lightly outlined their surface. I closed my eyes and internally sighed.

Never mind, call me a masochist. This was going to hurt like hell, but I didn't care anymore. Screw this! I wanted to relish in Edward's touch, his words…his everything.

"Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am for all of this. I hate myself for everything that has happened."

Those were not the words I wanted to hear; enough with the self loathing.

My left pointer finger covered his lips. "Shh, Edward. It will be okay."

He moved my finger and grabbed my left hand in his in one swift movement. "How will it be okay? How can I ask you to forgive me…to give us a chance, when I can't even forgive myself?"

I needed something to go on; something to string me along until later. "Edward, do you love me?"

Without pause he answered, "Without a doubt. Isabella Swan, I love you. I'm in love with you-ever since the first time I met you. You are all I want."

"And I love you, Edward-never doubt that."

"Then how do we do this?" He asked, smiling-actually looking more relieved than anything else. A smiling Edward was a good thing, the best thing in my world.

"It's not going to be easy, Edward. I really don't know how, except to start over-completely."

His head shook back and forth, not in defiance but in misunderstanding. "Like start over, start over-like hi, I'm Edward and you are…"

"Bella. Yes, that is what I mean, Edward. I want to trust you…I need to trust that you love me, not because you say the words, but by your actions. That will take time and I don't know how much, but if we want this…"

I dragged out my last words intentionally to get a response which I did in the form of a nodding.

"…Then I have to be the only woman in your life. I have to trust that when you leave me and go on these tours…thingies…whatever, that you are totally faithful-not even allowing yourself to get into compromising situations."

"Bella, I…"

"I don't want to hear it, Edward. Seriously, us being 'apart' while you are going to be with her for the next month or so is probably for the best. I don't know how much more my ego can handle."

He laughed, again. It was making me mad that he was being so condescending when I was bearing my soul to him.

"That won't be an issue, Bella."

I had an internal double-take. Was he serious with the whole 'That won't be an issue, Bella' bullshit?

"And why is that, Edward." There take that, asshole.

"Because…Jasper and Alice will be escorting-well rather chaperoning-me on everything I have to go do that is Tanya and even possibly-Tanya related for the duration."

"So when they play it out in the press that you and her are a couple?"

"I say I am with you…not her. I've talked to Jane and Carmen about this-more than you would ever want to know, but I have to tell you something that you are not going to like."

His words scared me a little. "Okay, what?" I'll bite.

"I'm not going to deny that I am the father of her baby or say that it was a mistake."

Wow, that came from left-field and totally stabbed me in the heart. I felt like ripping my chest wide open for him right there and handing my heart over to him so he could jump up and down on it some more. Maybe there was a little piece that wasn't totally mangled by his declaration right then.

Nope, pretty sure he finished it off.

I stepped back from him and moved far enough away that he understood I needed to process it.

"Why?"

Totally selfish and bitch-like, I know. I needed to know why. Did he not understand how I was going to look like the biggest imbecile on the face of the Earth? Once he confirmed that he got her pregnant…I could see it now:

**Edward Cullen knocks up his ex-girlfriend and co-star, Tanya Denali.**

**All awhile his-dumb ass-'real girlfriend' Bella Swan just gave birth to his other child.**

**Oh and supposedly they are still together.**

"Because one day, that child-my son-will hear about me calling him a mistake. I will not do that to him. I can't, Bella…You were right, _he_ is innocent in all this."

I wanted to flee. I had to wrap my head around all of this and mostly I did not think I could control myself from wanting to still slap him.

"Bella, please, baby, say something," His voice pleaded.

"You don't want me to say anything, Edward. You really won't like what I have to say." I knew I was being a selfish bitch. I wanted to kick my own ass for feeling this way, but I was trying to be honest.

"Bella, I know you are mad, but listen to me. Was Grace planned?"

I closed my eyes and admitted to myself that he was right, even though I never wanted to admit it to him.

"No. I know, Edward, she would never be considered a mistake and your son is not a mistake either. They are both miracles, regardless of how they come into the world." Tears bulged from out of my eyes. Release was had and I could not contain them any longer.

"Baby, don't cry…please. I am so sorry." He pulled me back into his chest and held me flush against him, all while kissing the top pf my head.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

I huffed and pushed off of him again and began my rambling of how nuts and neurotic I was. "So this week has been hell, Edward. You didn't come by, or see me, or call, or anything and it hurt. And then you didn't send me anymore flowers and I thought you hated me, and I was going nuts without you-like literally coo coo." I added the pointing finger at my right side to the head to add to the effect. "And then I got online and looked into you and Tanya and it made me sick, Edward."

He flinched at my words, but I continued. Better to get all the garbage out now than hold onto it until we were better (hopefully) and ruin everything.

"I know I wanted space. I know I am the one that initiated all of this, but where were you? I wanted you to fight for me…for us. Show me that I was it for you. But no, you run off and hide and I second guess everything. Everything, Edward." I threw up my hands in defeat while the moisture just poured out of my eyes.

"…Like maybe I'm not good enough, or pretty enough, or sexy enough for you like Tanya."

"Bella…don't"

"No, you don't. She is beautiful, Edward. Like freaking not even humanly possible someone can be that beautiful and then you…you're, God! I don't even know what to say. People like you are expected to be with people like Tanya. Not people like me, Edward"

He opened his mouth to say something but I placed my hand over it to stop him. I was on a roll now. I let the non-existent verbal filter just let it all out.

"And she's having your baby…your son. And I know I was the one to tell you that you needed to be there for her, but deep down I wanted you to turn your back on her. It is so wrong for me to say all this? But it hurts so much, so much that you will never, ever comprehend, Edward…I wanted to be the only mother to your children-silly right?"

"Oh, God, Bella." He stepped forward and grabbed both of my hands. I tried to pull them back, but he was stronger. "Bella, listen to me." I shook my head, embarrassed that I said all of that to him.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I wanted that also... Bella, you will never know how much I wish that you would be the mother to all of my children. I am not lying when I say you are it for me. If I knew that you were ready for all of this-me, you, Grace, the new baby-I would ask you to marry me tonight and by the time you leave the hospital tomorrow, you would be my wife. You would leave here as Isabella Cullen."

I wanted someone to pinch me. Was he for real?

"But I know that you are not ready, not yet. You haven't forgiven me and until you do you'll never accept my other child. I'm not saying that you don't have your reasons, because you do, more than anyone."

He was right and I had to find away to get past it.

_It is what it is_. Deal with it or not.

"What do you want from me, Edward?"

He smirked. "I want you to take your time-have your space, but find away to try and forgive me-to get past this so we can be together. I am so sorry that I did not come see you, baby. I thought if I pushed you or anything you would call it off altogether and I was so afraid to risk it."

"Edward," I flew myself into his arms.

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me."

And so he did.

**Please be kind and review- let me know what you think even though all of you are probably mad at me over the whole Tanya thing- so vent-. ;)  
**

"


	64. Chapter 64

**I'm sorry that I did not have the time to respond back to all of your PM's and reviews last chapter-Life and stupid technology got in the way.**

**To tell you the truth last chapter's reviews had me so upset- that is why this update is so late. The backlash that I received was something that I had never encountered before and I was a little miffed-enough that last chapter was almost THE LAST CHAPTER. A lot of reviews and PM's telling me they now hated the story and that they did not want to read it anymore and WOW! That is something no writer-even a fanfic one ever wants to hear. If it was not for Jacki-and her little mental pow-wow with me, this chapter would have probably not happened and I would have ended the story.**

**Guys- I promised drama and angst, but I asked you to trust me- there will be a HEA. I swear to God! But this is a story about growth and maturity and paths that all of us-even fictional celebrities with jacked up lives go through. If you read any rag magazine -OKAY, IN Touch, People, The Enquirer- you read about all the messed up stuff-real or rumor that happens with these people. While I appreciate the fact that all of you have willingly become attached to these characters and the story-it is just that-a story. It will be a long one, Shoot! I was even planning a sequel. Think of this as a fictional written version of Days of our Lives or some other soap opera- there is always something going on.**

**Now I am not telling you that you have to love what I write-half the time I go back and re-read what I have written and cringe at what has happened. But to be honest with you-I don't even read happy, romantic stories- I can't-I am morbid and demented, and therefore could never possibly write one. I tried with the Application and stopped after two chapters- messed up characters with jacked up lives speak to me-nice, sappy, happy ones keep quiet. Why? I have no stinking idea. But I promise you a darn good story at the end. So anyway, enough with my babbling and I hope you like this one better.**

**MB readers: I have the chapter half done-it is a hard one to write and I am trying to get it perfect before I post-thank you for your patience!  
**

**Thanks to All my pre-readers for looking this over! Oh and I have a banner that I will be posting soon-Thanks Jacki!**

* * *

Getting back to Forks, Washington turned out to be a feat in itself. The press and the paparazzi were anxiously waiting outside the hospital-camped out at all possible exits. Everyone wanted to get the first shot of Grace Cullen. The last we heard the going rate for the highly coveted picture was nearing a million dollars. Rose was a little miffed at the fact that the pictures for Stella and Sophia only went for about half as much. I told her it would be okay because the pictures of Tanya's baby would probably almost be doubled of Grace's.

She did not find it funny. _Actually, neither did I._

Somehow it was leaked to the press what day I was getting discharged. None of us had any idea how that happened, considering there were only a handful of people that knew.

Edward and I finally decided to auction off the pictures to the highest bidder. It seemed to have worked for the likes of Brad and Angelina and we also planned on donating the money to a worthy charity.

We thought that would get them to back off-it didn't.

There were still the money grubbing paparazzi from TMZ and the National Enquirer, trying to sleaze their way into the hospital under the guise of a nurse or an orderly.

Peter and Randall had to come in and advise us how to proceed. There was no way for us to get out of here safely and we were not going to run the risk of someone–possibly Grace-getting hurt.

Been there and done that.

In my opinion, they all had a bit of the crazies-running after people like that. Just for a silly picture.

The plan was set and all the players were in attendance to help with the ruse to get Grace out carefully and undetected.

Looking out the window, I watched as five identical-looking black Suburbans parked in front of the hospital's main exit.

"Ready?" Edward said as he gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"Yep." I nodded.

Each of the couples proceeded to get their "package". First up was Jasper and Alice. Jasper walked over to the side of the room where Randall stood and hoisted up the covered car seat off the floor. Alice picked at the cover and looked underneath.

"Sugar? Really?" she said while shaking her head.

"It has to appear to be weighted, Alice. It has to weigh as much as a baby would or the whole plan is nada," Peter said as he opened the door to the room. Two of Edward's security team were waiting to escort Jasper and Alice to the front doors, and ultimately to one of the cars.

They turned around and said their goodbyes to everyone before leaving with the car seat. After a few minutes, the rest of us watched as Alice and Jasper were bombarded with reporters. As soon as the car's door opened, Jasper placed the car seat inside, buckling it tightly before getting in next to it himself. Alice entered the other side-all awhile the paparazzi took her picture and Jasper's. Once the doors closed, the car sped off with a few dozen cars chasing after it in pursuit.

Jasper called as soon as they made it to Edward's parents' house here in Los Angeles. There was quite the gathering of people with telephoto lenses trying to sneak a peak of fake Grace through Carlisle's and Esme's gated compound.

The field had been depleted by half.

Emmett looked like a Cheshire cat holding the next car seat in his hands. Rose had to remind him to act the part of evil protector. You could tell he was enjoying this a little too much.

They were followed by some more of the press-alleviating the need for such worry by the time that Esme and Carlisle, and my mom and my dad took their respected faux car seats and made their way from the hospital.

By the time that Edward and I made it through the front entrance, there were only a handful of paparazzi left. The six security guards needed for our exit was definite overkill.

Better safe than sorry.

They still got the money shot that they needed-a picture of Edward carrying a baby carrier next to his chest as he held my hand and escorted me to the car.

After we situated the car seat into the car and were all buckled in, we were driven to Kate's condo in Glendale. Garrett was waiting there for us in his car, ready to chauffeur us away to our first of two final destinations.

There were two other similar cars to the one we were in, ready to pull out of Kate's driveway the instant we sped up and pulled into her garage, with a quick jostling of people-Kate into the Suburban and Edward and I in Garrett's Hummer. When the Garage door reopened, Kate and Randall left taking our positions in the back set and made their way to the I-110 and in all that rush hour traffic to boot.

Peter called and informed us that the last of the "mosquitoes" as he called them, took the bait after Kate and Randall and we were given the all clear.

"Do you think she's okay?" I said, looking at my phone, wanting for my phone to ring.

_More like willing it to ring._

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand and held it in his. "Bella, she's fine." He took his other free hand and lifted up my chin to look at him. "Don't worry. We'll see her in a little under a half an hour."

When we arrived to the airport, the car had not even come to a complete stop before I was already out the door and making my way as fast as I could-despite my injuries-to my daughter.

Correction, our daughter.

Brenda, my nurse, was with Grace on the Cullen's private plane that was waiting for the last of the two passengers.

_Mommy and Daddy._

"How was she?" I asked Brenda once I made my way on the plane. Brenda was sitting on the couch with Grace in her arms, asleep. I sat down to the side of her and kissed the top of Grace's head.

Brenda sighed. "She was an angel, Bella."

"Hi, baby," Edward cooed as he brushed the back of his hand against her precious face.

Edward left and went to go talk with the pilots in the cockpit to let them know we could leave.

The flight proved to be uneventful with Grace sleeping the entire three hour trip to Port Angeles. Edward and I took turns holding her, allowing Brenda to get a break after all the action from previous that day.

The plan had Grace actually leaving the hospital about two hours before Jasper and Alice ever did. Randall and Peter had an ambulance come and retrieve Brenda and Grace and take them to the rendezvous point-the airport.

Brenda had been approached by Edward and his family to come home with me to Forks to see to my rehabilitation and to help out with Grace. I at first refused, stating that I could handle everything on my own.

That was until Esme, my mom and Rose described the day to day life of being a mom. Then to top it off, I still had to have rehab at least four days a week that would leave me completely exhausted after. Sure I would have loads of help from Esme, Carlisle, and my parents. But with having a baby, and she being the daughter of a famous celebrity would mean that Grace would have to be watched at all times.

The more eyes on Grace the better.

Felix, Edward's long time head of security, was already stationed in Forks with his team at Esme's and Carlisle's. They would be escorting Grace and I everywhere we went for the time being and with Edward leaving soon, it allowed him the only peace of mind I could give him while he was gone.

I inquired about all the security and the need for all of this when we were going back to Forks- my hometown. Who would bother us there? Maybe a little paparazzi for a while, but then some other gossip would start about someone else and then they would leave. I did not want this entire hubbub. I wanted my life to be normal, even for a little while. Edward and I fought round and round on the matter earlier on that day regarding the matter.

Keeping my ground proved to be futile once Randall and Peter showed me the letters and the threats against Grace and me. There had been threats before against me-but I ignored them; it all proved to be some crazed fans of Edward's, not handling him having a serious girlfriend too well.

But what they showed me was entirely different. There were letters describing someone's intent to kidnap Grace and kill her. They wanted me to pay. They planned on taking me and making me watch-just to have me suffer. There were others too; Randall and Peter discounted them to the likes of the silly stalkers, but with Grace now involved there was no room for speculation.

And then there was the matter of James being on the loose. He got close enough to me once, and with the accident and everything else-it was just too dangerous not to take this seriously.

Felix and Alec were at the airport to retrieve the four of us and drive us to Forks. We heard the updates about some photographers scoping the town out the day before and Felix trying to scare them off a little. It had seemed to have worked for the time being, but we all knew as soon as the press found out about our cloak and dagger routine that the population of Forks would swell for the next several weeks.

Until Tanya had her baby, I thought to myself. But even then, Grace and I would also be in the news-by association alone.

There was already such speculation about everything revolving Tanya and the baby. She, Edward and I were the topic of so many news magazine shows, it made my head spin. All the assumptions of Tanya and Edward's relationship; and then mine and Edward's-he was basically portrayed as being a modern day celebrity polygamist.

Edward stayed with Grace and me that first night back in Forks. Brenda took up Rose's old room for the time being and Grace and I were safe and content in my old room. The extra bedroom was being converted into Grace's nursery-but that would commence as soon as both Grandmas came home.

Edward slept on my parents' couch, or at least I thought he slept there. Grace woke up three times that night, and by the time I got out of bed to see to her-Edward already had her in his arms. He changed her, dressed her, fed her, held her, and sung to her. I would lay there watching the interaction between the two of them. He was completely captivated by Grace and she always calmed her cries to listen to him speak.

Both sets of our parents made it back in town the next day. I had never encountered anything like Esme and Renee together-those two were straight up mad women. For the next three days, Grace and I, along with Brenda and Edward were transplanted over at Esme's and Carlisle's house while the nursery was decorated. Day and night, our mothers-along with two carpenters, and two painters-worked nonstop.

Edward attempted to give me my space, and I appreciated the fact for the first several days that he backed off and left me alone. Only seeing to Grace and taking care of her every chance he had. Although Grace and I went back to my parents' house; Edward followed. He was there every night-still sleeping on my parents' couch and up at all hours with Grace.

Brenda commented on more than one occasion that Edward made it nearly impossible to accept any payment for her services. When it came to Grace and her care-he did it all. He slept only when she slept, ate after she was taken care of. He really was a wonderful father to Grace. He looked ragged and when I complained that I too, needed to do stuff for her, he had only two responses.

I needed to get my rest and heal.

He was going to be leaving soon and would miss all of this.

His last comment always reminded me of the inevitable-his leaving and the slew of media attention it would bring.

Over the next several days, spending time with Grace and him gave me a chance to appreciate Edward in a new and unexpected light. We did not talk about us, we talked about anything and everything but, and it was wonderful. I was getting to know Edward all over again-the real Edward without the drama and the pretenses. We talked about movies and books and music and school and our families and a lot about Grace. Hours on end we talked.

I got lost in Edward Cullen again.

The subject of Tanya and the baby never came up once. I had almost succumbed to the notion that none of it happened- some sick hallucination. That was until Tanya had somehow gotten a hold of my cell phone number, leaving me a message that she wanted to talk.

Yeah right I bet she wanted to talk. She was nothing but a shit-disturber, hell bent on destroying what little semblance of peace (and happiness) that I had in my life in such a long time.

I ignored her message, saving it to my phone, but never responding to it either.

The day before Edward left, I awoke to my best friend sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hi, Bella." Alice jumped on me as soon as my eyes opened.

"Alice," I said, happiness filling my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," she said and her eyes narrowed. "Didn't you remember?"

"Yeah, I knew Edward was leaving, but I just figured Jasper and you were meeting up with him," I said waving my hands around in the air. "Wherever."

"Nope. Edward is not leaving your sight without being in Jasper's or mine."

"And this is whose rule?"

"Edward's." She nodded.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh, Bella. He is taking this whole thing very seriously," Alice said and then looked away murmuring, "You don't know _how_ seriously." The last part whispered so low, I thought I did not hear it.

"So where are you headed to first?" I had not broached the subject of his itinerary with Edward. Being trapped in our little "bubble" here had me ignoring the most basic of issues.

Him leaving, Tanya, us…

You could see a pattern if you looked hard enough-I choose not too.

"Back to L.A., he's scheduled to do an interview with Jimmy Kimmel and Jimmy Fallon tomorrow. Then he has the press junket to do for the rest of the week."

"Hmm, the two Jimmys." I had a major thing for Jimmy Fallon. He was a perfect mix of everything in my book. Well except for Edward's perfect mix.

"I know, right?" She nodded her head and smiled wildly.

"What about the two Jimmys?" Edward asked as he walked back into my room holding Grace in his arms.

"Nothing, Edward," Alice whined and then jumped off of me to see to Grace. "Let me, let me have her." Edward handed Grace to Alice who went out the door to go find Jasper.

Edward advanced over to my bed and sat down next to me, above the covers. I knew I must have looked like shit, but this man had seen me much, much worse. I piled all my hair up on top of my head while he watched. He smiled softly and his eyes sparkled.

_Could he dazzle me anymore?_

I waited for him to say something and tried to repeatedly prompt him with my hand gestures. He opened his mouth once and abruptly shut it, stood up and practically had run from the room.

What was his deal?

After I deemed myself appropriate, I headed downstairs to where everyone else had convened. It was loud in the kitchen-almost like a party was going on in there. I went to go retrieve my morning cup of coffee when I was engulfed in my sister's arms.

Rose, Emmett, Stella, and Sophia had accompanied Jasper and Alice here for a visit. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the kitchen table, each one of them holding one of my nieces. Jasper stood in the corner by the window, holding Grace with Alice standing right by. Edward was at the stove making everyone breakfast. Emmett, my father, and my mother were looking at some pictures on Emmett's phone.

This was home. This was how it was supposed to be; all of us together.

Once breakfast was over, Brenda, Esme and Renee took the babies out for a walk; Charlie and Carlisle, along with Emmett and Jasper, made plans to go fishing. Alice and Rose went over to the Cullens' house to get Rose and her family unpacked.

That left me alone with Edward. I think that was everyone's plan.

He sat on the couch-also known as his bed since he had been back in Forks-and was reading over an email on his computer. Whatever he read kept his attention and I thought it was best not to disturb him. I had made it almost up the steps when he grabbed me by the arm, turning my body to face his.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something," he said. He was jittery and panicky.

I nodded and he continued, "I have been trying to keep my space from you and all, and I am leaving tomorrow and I was hoping if you would..."

I waited while he paused, anxious to know what he was rambling about. "What, Edward?"

"Will you go somewhere with me tonight? Just me and you?" His face animated with his words.

"Grace?" I asked, knowing that he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and seeing as this was the last night before he had to leave.

"Brenda will keep her tonight." He sighed and I wondered if he felt guilty about leaving her out of our plans together.

I rocked my head back and forth, sucking in my bottom lip while pondering his request. Maybe it would help to spend some time with him before he left-just the two of us.

"Okay, yes."

"Really? Like, really?" Edward said; the enthusiasm overly apparent.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

Edward lunged forward and kissed me on my closed lips and then released me just as quickly. It was wonderful feeling him like that, even if it was for the briefest of moments. He rested his forehead on mine and said, "Thank you, Bella. Thank you."

He went back downstairs and left out the front door. I stood there in amazement at the scene that had played out almost a minute before. Ducking down, I watched as Edward was double fist pumping in the air.

Tonight was going to be a night for sure…

_A night to remember._

**Okay so I was thinking of starting a thread over at TWILIGHTED for this story to interact with the readers a little-let them get an inside view of my thinking-maybe that would help- plus I started a couple of years ago posting over there- maybe I would start again or I might just start a blog abt. it, but the interaction I think might be lacking. Let me know if you would come join me and chat abt. the story if I did!**


	65. Chapter 65

**I own nothing-SM owns twilight and is stinking rich because of it.**

**Thank you to my pre-readers for getting to this so quickly. **

**Okay so some of you might like this or not, I don't know- we will have to see.**

**Next update will be in abt. 10 days-really busy right now, so please be patient. I will try to get to it sooner. =)  
**

_"Will you go somewhere with me tonight? Just me and you?" His face animated with his words._

_"Grace?" I asked, knowing that he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and seeing as this was the last night before he had to leave._

_"Brenda will keep her tonight." He sighed and I wondered if he felt guilty about leaving her out of our plans together._

_I rocked my head back and forth, sucking in my bottom lip while pondering his request. Maybe it would help to spend some time with him before he left-just the two of us._

_"Okay, yes."_

_"Really? Like, really?" Edward said; the enthusiasm overly apparent._

_"Yeah," I said, nodding._

_Edward lunged forward and kissed me on my closed lips and then released me just as quickly. It was wonderful feeling him like that, even if it was for the briefest of moments. He rested his forehead on mine and said, "Thank you, Bella. Thank you."_

_He went back downstairs and left out the front door. I stood there in amazement at the scene that had played out almost a minute before. Ducking down, I watched as Edward was double fist pumping in the air._

_Tonight was going to be a night for sure…_

_A night to remember._

* * *

Edward was no help whatsoever.

For the better half of the day, Edward would not tell anyone what his plans were for me-well at least not anyone at the house.

It was not until Kate called about two o'clock in the afternoon, asking me to go out with her for the day that I realized he had an accomplice. She claimed to have come back with all of them from Los Angeles with the rest of them-funny how none of them mentioned her that morning.

At first I declined, claiming that I wanted to spend some time with Alice and Rose since they just came back that morning and Alice was leaving tomorrow.

I did not have plans with either of them and Kate called my bluff.

She informed me that Alice and Jasper were spending the day with Alice's parents, and that Rose was going to Seattle with Emmett for the day.

So an hour later, Kate and I were driving into Port Angeles to go do some shopping for Grace at an upscale baby boutique.

Kate wanted to buy her goddaughter a few things. Few things my ass. She wanted to spoil Grace rotten.

Edward and I decided to have Kate and Garrett be Grace's godparents. My memory seemed to be coming back to me more and more every day and one of the first things that I did remember was my time with the two of them in New York.

They were a godsend.

Kate and I made small talk most of the afternoon. We stopped at a coffee shop and sat down for a few minutes before heading back to Forks. We talked about Grace; we talked about Garrett proposing to her and planning for the wedding. We finally got to talking about Edward.

"So," Kate began. "How are things between the two of you?"

"Fine," I said, concluding that short answers were the easiest to keep from giving too much away.

"Fine, huh?" She eyed me over, waiting for my face to display some emotion.

I looked out the window at some people walking about the streets-thankful that none of the paparazzi that had converged on Forks had followed us here.

She tapped her fingers on the table trying to get my attention. "Bella, you can fool everyone else, but not me."

Shaking my head, I returned my face to look at hers. "I don't know, Kate. I really don't. The past two weeks have been really nice, but I know…" I told her, my voice fading off at the end.

I had known a lot of things would change once he left.

I would miss him being there, even though I would not want to admit it to anyone.

I would hate the feelings of being disregarded from Edward's life. While he was here-I had his full attention, with the exception of Miss Grace.

Not that I had regained all of my memories from the time that Edward and I were together, but he had said on numerous occasions that those two weeks we spent together was the longest span of being completely together that we had ever been.

He claimed it was the best time in his life.

I could not agree more.

Spending time with Edward was second nature-involuntary, like breathing air.

And soon all of my "air" would be gone.

I tried telling myself that the time apart would be good for both of us-clearing the air and allowing both of us time to exist without each other. For over the past year, Edward was my all encompassing life. He was the sun to my universe and I needed, no I wanted to step back and be me, be Bella Swan-without the pretenses of being Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's girlfriend/ex-girlfriend/mother to his daughter.

I lied to my self. That was all I wanted-deep down-to be Edward's sun as well.

But how did I explain that or even adequately put it into words to my friend who was probing me for answers.

"Know what?" she prodded.

"I don't know, Kate," I said and dropped my head in my hands. "With him leaving… and then Tanya and the baby, I just, I don't know.

"Did he tell you that Garrett and I are going with him?"

"No. When did this all come about? I thought Alice and Jasper were going with him?"

"He asked us before you left L.A." she said and took a drink of her venti double latte-half café espresso. "Oh, and Alice and Jasper are still going, he just wanted reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" I said and raised an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"Not for, more like from." She continued drinking her coffee, while I looked at her, perplexed at her statement.

"Tanya. He wants nothing to do with her." She took out her phone that had recently started going off and glanced at the screen. "I'm going to ensure that besides the couple of photo shoots and press junkets for the movie that he will never, and I mean never, be alone with her, let alone have to see her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Bella, he is taking all of this very seriously. You don't even want to know how seriously."

Now she had me curious. Alice had said the same thing that very morning.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Forget I said anything, alright?" Kate nodded to get me to agree.

I shook my head no. "Nope, now tell me or I will ask Edward about it."

"Bella, really, it's not that big of a deal. I shouldn't have even mentioned it. Can you please drop it?" Her voice pleaded with me.

I was done with secrets and everyone else thinking they should censor what they thought I should know.

"No, Kate, either tell me now or I'll…" I said as I pulled out my phone and punched in Edward's phone number. His picture came up onto the screen and I forced it into her face.

"God, Bella, do you have to be such a shit? Fine, fine, I'll tell you just put that away and whatever you do-do not tell Edward any of this."

"Fine," I replied and placed the phone back into my purse.

"Okay…Well it seems that Edward was trying to get out of going."

"I already knew that. He told me that he tried and asked about not going." Nothing new to report there.

She sighed and then placed both of her hands around her cooling cup of coffee. "Bella, he has hired the best entertainment lawyers in the industry to get him out of this contract-they have been working on it, non-stop for the last three weeks."

"Okay, and?"

Kate continued, "They could not find any loopholes so he has been talking with his parents and Carmen and Jane…" She lifted up her cup and took another drink. Her left upper lip curling up, apparently she noticed how cold the liquid was now.

I sat there wide eyed and shrugged. Still nothing that she had told me was that life changing for all the hush-hush.

"He wants to quit," she blurted out.

"Quit?" I asked. "Like quit making movies, quit?"

"No, Bella, like I want out, I'm going to pull an Emmett and walk away from everything and never look back, quit."

Sitting there, my mind tried to absorb what Kate had just told me. I had known that Edward did not care for the acting part of his career. But for him to quit performing-quit singing, quit writing. It did not make sense.

"Why?"

Kate stared at me pointedly. "Why do you think, Bella?"

I hoped it was not because of me.

I shook my head back and forth. There was no way Edward would do that. He loved it too much to just give it up.

Deciding it was better to play stupid and naïve I said, "I don't know."

"Think about it, Bella. What reason would Edward want to quit?"

"The situation with Tanya?

"Well that has something to do with it. But that is not the entire reason, although I think that bitch should burn in hell for everything she has done to the two of you, besides the fact she is just a straight up skanky-ass whore," Kate said and then covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed about what she had said.

Both of us busted out laughing. God, I missed seeing Kate all the time.

"Did Edward tell you she tried calling me?"

"No, what did her whoriness want?" she laughed out, the giggles in her finally subsiding.

"To talk."

"You're not going to call her back are you?" Her voice sounded worried.

I had to admit I wanted to call Tanya and hear what she had to say. But knowing that my ego could not take any more hits at the moment and that all she would want to do was probably remind me all the reasons why she was better for Edward than I was, I decided to pass.

"No."

"Good, but, Bella, you have to know that Edward would give up anything to be with you and I do mean anything"

"I don't want that, Kate. He loves singing, he loves performing, he loves…"

She interrupted, "Not more than you. Not more than Grace."

"He'll end up hating us for it if he did, Kate. You know that."

"I don't know anything. To tell you the truth, look at Emmett and Jasper. I have never seen either of them so happy and yes, Rose and Alice play a huge part of that, but not being in the public eye does help with the stress. I think that Edward should take a year or two off and see what he wants, but unfortunately, he does not listen to me."

The need to be unselfish for the sake of Edward overrides my want to be selfish and have Edward quit for me, for Grace. That would not be the Edward that I loved, he would be someone different. I did not care if Edward was a celebrity or not, actually I whished now that he was a local grunt that only sang at local bars or something- he had to do what he did to make him happy, content. It was just who he was.

The ride back to Forks was quiet. Kate had given me plenty to think about and if that was her intention to do so or not was an entire different conversation altogether. By the time we finally reached my house it was almost dark.

She helped me inside with a few of the bags from our little shopping expedition up to Grace's room. I left Kate with Grace while I went into my room to figure out what I should wear for tonight. I was just about to ask Kate for the umpteenth time if she could give me one hint so I could know what to wear, when I walked over to my bed.

Lying out across it was a gorgeous, short black dress, a Roberto Cavalli design, and with matching Louboutin four inch heels- I knew who placed it here.

"Alice!" I yelled.

Not even ten seconds later, I heard her small frame bounding up the stairs.

"Oh God, Bella, your finally home," she said and then screamed, "Rose!"

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to my bed.

Alice picked up the dress and displayed it, fawning over the cut and the design. "This is a masterpiece, Bella, my dear; a masterpiece that your fine ass will be wearing tonight."

Rose, followed by Kate who was carrying a sleepy Grace walked into my room.

"Nice," Kate sighed.

"Took you long enough to get her back here," Rose said to Kate. "Edward was freaking out-he thought that you wouldn't make it back in time."

"Please. Edward is all drama, all the time, lately. Is there anything that he doesn't have his ass in a tizzy about today?"

"I'm just saying, I would be careful when you talk to him-he's out for your blood, Kate."

"For what? He asked me to take her somewhere so he could…" Kate looked right at me, knowing that she had divulged too much as it was about to tell me so much more.

"He could what, Kate?" I laughed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just going to go take my goddaughter back to her room and go see if Edward needs anything." Kate quickly exited the room and left me standing there with an overly enthusiastic Alice and a very determined Rose.

"Okay, we don't have time for any of this, Bella," Rose said and looked at my clock on the nightstand. "You only have…oh shit, one hour."

Alice rushed over to my side and picked at my hair. "Please tell me you washed this recently."

"This morning, Alice."

"Good, okay then. Go get in the shower and hurry up. We still have to do your hair and makeup."

I rushed in the shower, nicking my skin with the razor more times than I could count on my fingers. I walked out of the bathroom in my bathrobe when Brenda walked into the room with Grace.

She sat off in the corner, commenting to Grace all about the trials and tribulations us women had to go through for our men.

For the next forty minutes, Alice worked on straightening my hair while Rose did my makeup. With only moments to spare, I placed my foot in the last heel. Staring back at myself in the mirror, I had to admit that I looked damn good. I could not even remember the last time I dressed up like this.

I just hoped that Edward would appreciate the way I looked.

The theory was soon to be tested as I heard Jasper, Emmett and Edward downstairs talking. They were the only ones to be downstairs since Carlisle and Esme took my parents to their Seattle house for the evening. Carlisle was taking my father to the Mariners home opener tomorrow, while Esme and my mom did some shopping.

"You look beautiful," Alice said as she stood behind me, playing with the ends of my hair, making sure they all fell into place.

"Thanks," I said, nervously.

Rose walked over and sprayed me with some perfume. "I wonder if we could tape Edward's face when he sees Bella coming down the stairs. We could put that on the internet so fast."

"Rose," I chastised her.

"What, I mean when is he's going to shit, Bella. Seriously."

"Why am I nervous?" I asked while I felt another flutter at the bottom of my stomach.

"Because you love him." Rose's tone was matter-of-fact like.

I smiled in response as we heard Emmett yelling up the stairs for all of us to hurry up.

Alice and Rose went downstairs first and I waited up at the top of the stairs, hidden out of sight. Looking down the stairs, I could see his shoes as he walked around back and forth. The others I could hear were close by nearer to the kitchen in the hallway.

After a little internal pep talk with myself, I pushed myself forward and made my way down the steps.

I heard Rose and Alice squealing once I came into view with Jasper standing off to the side. Emmett on the other hand stood there with a mini-video camera recording the whole thing. I kept my eyes off of Edward as I walked down the stairs, fearing for my ass the second I got distracted by him. The high heels were a bad enough of an idea at the moment to help me with my problem with gravity and I believed I did not need any distractions.

Good thing too, because once I hit the bottom step, I looked up at Edward.

God he was beautiful. There was nothing even to compare him to.

He stood there in all black. Black button down matched with tailored fitted pants. He knew I had a thing for him in all black-it made him look even more gorgeous, if that were even at all humanly possible.

"You look…" Edward stuttered. "Beautiful."

"Thanks," I replied. "You look pretty good yourself."

Brenda came down the stairs carrying a very unhappy Grace at the moment. I went to check on her, as did Edward, but Brenda shooed us away, instructing us to have a good evening.

We walked out the door, walking hand in hand, after we said goodbye to everyone. As soon as we hit the bottom step of the porch, I looked around, wondering where Edward's car was or how we were going to get wherever.

"Umm, Edward?" I asked in an unnecessary whiney tone.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward mocked.

"How are we…?"

"Come with me," he instructed as we made our way to the back of the house.

Once we rounded the house I spotted the barn, completely lit up from the inside. Outside there were thousands of small lights hanging from the trees towards the barn, illuminating our walk.

I wanted to speak, but I was speechless.

The doors were opened and I could hear soft music playing on the air. I glanced at him before we took one final step into the barn. Edward wore a smile from ear to ear. He was beaming, bright and beautiful like the sun.

_My sun._

The whole barn glowed with the flicker of light from the candles. There was a table in the center of the room, set with two place settings. The stage from the wedding was still fully erected and a small piano was off to the side along with a manned three piece orchestra, who were playing-completely oblivious to the small audience in attendance.

"How did you?"

I started to ask, but Edward placed his finger up against my mouth.

He escorted me over to the table, pulling my chair out for me to sit down. He sat down next to me and passed me a single red rose.

"Tonight is all about you, Bella. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

We ate in near silence. I was still in awe of everything that Edward had done. I was unsure of Edward's motives for being so quiet. He looked around the room periodically.

I could not take the silence any longer and by dessert, I had to intervene.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me, why are you so quiet?"

He waited to answer. "I'm just scared," he said and looked downcast.

"Of what?"

He reached across the table and grabbed my free hand that had been playing with the hem of the napkin. "Losing this. Losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I told you that." I lightly squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He faked a grin and stared up at the stage.

"I'm doing this all wrong," he muttered. "Hold on." He darted out of his chair and made his way towards the stage. He jumped the three feet up onstage by the orchestra. All three of the suited men jumped at the sudden movement near them.

The distance between the table and the stage was only about ten feet so I could hear Edward perfectly.

He excused the men and sat down behind the piano and started playing. At first I could not place the melody. It was not until he started singing that I remembered it.

It was the song he sang to me the first night that I had met him; the one that Emmett, Jasper and Edward pulled Rose, Alice and I onstage.

He sang out into the air, while he stared straight at me. He pulled his hand away from the keys, not faltering from the song as he sung and summoned me up to the stage. I took the steps, walking out on the stage as he sung the verse that he had over a year ago that started everything:

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever,  
I just gotta let you know,  
That I won't let you go.**_

I leaned up against the piano as he finished off the song, propping my head up by my hands. I loved to listen to him sing. It, besides the sound of our daughter, was my favorite sound in the world.

When he finished, I clapped and he pulled me over to the seat next to him. He started up with another song. The one he serenaded me with after prom.

_**I've been beaten down, **_

_**I've been kicked around,**_

_**But she takes it all for me.**_

_**And I lost my faith, **_

_**In my darkest days,**_

_**But she makes me want to believe.**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. **_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**She is love**_

_**She's all I need.**_

_**She's all I need**_

He started out with the song, but by the time he had made his way to the chorus, I could not help myself any longer. I placed both of my hands on his face and pulled him towards me; my lips crashing into his. Edward's hands disconnected from the piano and found his way onto me: in my hair, on my back, and on my neck.

When we finally detached, he breathed, "I love you, Bella."

I took in all that was Edward. Not just the outer beauty that was overtly apparent, but the inside of him-his soul. Sure, he had his faults-plenty of them, but I loved him none the less for it. If anything it made me love him more.

"I love you, Edward."

He perched his head in near the nape of my neck and whispered, "Say it again."

"I love you, Edward."

"Again."

"I love you and only you, Edward."

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." His face was still hidden near my ear that he had begun to kiss and nip at.

"I know, I don't want you too, either."

He backed away and scooted away from me on the piano seat. His right arm rested up on the top of the piano. His sparkling green eyes engaged mine.

"Tell me what you want, Bella."

I shook my head, not fully understanding _what_ exactly he was asking me. "What?" I gasped out.

"What do you want…with me…with us?"

I stared at him; while he stared back-never batting an eye, as he waited for my response.

"Bella, I need to know that when I leave tomorrow that you are mine and I am yours…forever. I can't chance loosing you again."

I listened to his words, still dumbfounded as to what he wanted-exactly.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"You. Only you and Grace."

"And how exactly…? I said lingering off with my words, hopeful he would fill in the blanks.

He unbuttoned his shirt and even though I was secretly hoping for an impromptu naked performance from Edward, I knew it was not written in the stars for tonight.

Instead he pulled out his chain that was around his neck; the chain that had my ring on it. The one that he had given to me last summer before he left me-before everything happened. He unclasped the necklace and placed the ring on the top of the piano.

I stared at it while the light from the candles made the diamonds sparkle about the room, dancing with the flickering light.

"I wanted to give this to you tonight…" he started to say and then grabbed my hand, placing mine in his on his lap. "But the last time I gave you this ring, I left and I almost did not make it back to you."

I had to agree it did have an ominous feel to it, now that I thought about it.

"So I thought that I would just wait and give this to our daughter one day-hopefully by then we could look back on everything and …" Edward shook his head back and forth as he continued.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I have a pretty good idea." I smiled at him, praying that he understood.

He got up from the seat and walked around the piano to the other side. I watched him as he rounded the corner and came up to my left hand side and he got down on one knee.

Oh my God! He was going to… Edward was going to…

I started to panic and Edward took notice.

"Before you start freaking out, Bella," he said while he kneeled down on his right knee. "I have thought about this and I have reasons for this, although they may sound selfish."

"What are you doing, Edward?" I breathed out once I could actually get my lungs to expand and take in air.

He smiled up at me with that smile-the smile that I loved so much and he knew it. The bright, gleaming all-toothy smile that reached his eyes, made his forehead crinkle up and his eyes shined like they could light up the entire city of Seattle.

Oh he _was_ good.

"What does it look like, Bella? I'm about to ask my soul mate, the love of my life, the mother to our beautiful daughter, my best friend, and the one person in the world I never want to be apart from to marry me.

Oh my God! Edward Cullen. The Edward Freaking Cullen was going to ask me, Isabella Marie Swan to marry him.

What was I going to do?

**Reviews are like chocolate on a bad day!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Sorry this has been forever in the making. Life has a way of getting in the way. I hope you enjoy even though it's been a while.**

Was I truly ready for this? This question that would be so monumental and life altering?

Edward cleared his throat, while down on one knee and pulled a Tiffany blue box from out of his pants pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you from the moment that you walked into my life, and even with the entire crazy— mind blowing—shit that has happened to us: the good and the bad that has not changed, nor will it ever. I want to prove to you that I can be the man worthy of your love, and show you each day for the rest of our lives how much I am entirely, completely and totally in love with you. I want to be with you—and only you—forever." He opened the jewelry box and revealed an enormous canary diamond ring. He placed the ring in between his finger tips and reached for my left hand.

"Bella, you are my everything—will you marry me?"

Here was undeniable, indisputable proof that Edward wanted me and only me. Forever. A small smile swelled from inside me, brimming at the surface until it almost busted forth. Rationally I knew this was the wrong thing to do…too fast…all of this was too soon. We were doing fine taking it slow, but my heart wanted to lay claim, and it appeared that Edward wanted to be claimed for the whole world to see.

"Are you doing this because you are leaving tomorrow and you want to make sure that you and I will still have each other when you get home, because, Edward, you don't have to do all of this?"

Edward jumped up to standing position, ring still in hand and cupped my face with his other. "Bella, if everything had not had happened the way that it did, I would have never left you and I know for a fact that you would already be Bella Cullen. There have been too many forks in the road. I want our future now and I am sick and tired of circumstances keeping us a part. I am taking charge of my own destiny—our destiny. Enough is enough. I was nothing before you. You showed me how to love—how to feel—and you can call me selfish and greedy but I want you and me to be bound to each other forever." He leaned in and lightly grazed his lips with mine. "I love you," he whispered.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

A lone tear dripped from my eye, releasing all of my inner joy. "Yes."

"You'll be my wife?" He took a step back and studied my face, his eyes searching mine for any hesitation. I would deal with that later.

"Yes…Yes… a thousand times yes." I leaped forward into his arms.

"Then this is yours." He proceeded to grab my left hand and placed the large jewel on my ring finger. "Perfect." He lowered his face to my hand and kissed the ring and the finger it rested on.

Edward beamed. He looked as happy as he did all the times he held our angel in his arms. This was true. It was heaven. It was how things were supposed to be when everything was right in the world.

The small trio of musicians started playing in the background as Edward grabbed a hold of me and drew me in near to him; we began to sway back and forth to the music while Edward softly serenaded me. During the second song he quit singing and pulled back slightly. "I don't want a long engagement, Bella."

"Okay," I half laughed. What did he mean by that?

"I'm serious. I'll be done with this stupid publicity shit in a month. And when I do—"

"So you want us to get married in a month?" I decided I was done with dancing; time to talk logistics.

Edward grinned. "The next day. I don't care if we run off to Vegas and we get married by freaking Elvis Presley in a drive thru chapel. So not technically one month—how about one month and one day?"

He thought he was funny. There was no way I could plan a wedding in one month. Oh forgive me, correction: one month and one day. "You're crazy. That is not enough time to plan a wedding."

"Only crazy in love with you," he remarked in a cheesy tone and I rolled my eyes in response. "Why do you think Rose is here? … Esme. Anything you want. You want a beach wedding—it's yours. Irish Castle? It's yours. Big Church wedding? It's—"

"I get it. Anything I want. But what about you—what do you want?"

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella." He leaned his head down to touch mine. "I'm already getting what I want: you."

He made his point loud and clear. It was whatever I wanted and on the plus side he was already preoccupying my biggest threat to planning a stress free wedding: Alice. The only stipulation was that he was to plan the honeymoon destination. Agreed.

I had so many other questions for him, but it seemed that everything else would have to wait until later as Edward's phone begun ringing. "Yes, Alice," he answered as he pulled me back in towards him and kissed the top of my head. He listened to her banter until he decided to stop her noise. "She said yes." And he hung up on her. "Now where were we?"

The night ended with Edward and I heading back to my parents' house and falling asleep while talking about all possible wedding scenarios until almost dawn. We lay up on my bed with Grace in between us, sleeping.

With all of our coddling over her we were only able to discuss—more like disagree— on one main topic: a prenuptial agreement. I wanted one. Edward didn't.

I thought it would be easier for him. He disagreed.

"Rose and Emmett don't have one and I know for a fact that Alice and Jasper won't either."

"That's different, Edward."

"How?" They're married…no prenup, they have kids…still no prenup."

"Edward," I whined.

"Bella, if we divorce, you can have it all. I am nothing and I want nothing unless I have it with you."

With that comment, I decided to table the discussion for a later date, after he had time to think things through a little more.

The morning came way too soon; which meant he would be leaving soon.

All the reinforcements showed up a little after ten in the morning, all packed and ready to depart. The car service arrived a short time later. I stood at the door with Gracie in my arms, asleep, while I was attempting to hold in the waterworks and say my goodbye to Edward.

He grabbed his daughter from my arms and kissed the top of her head. "Be a good girl for Mommy and Brenda while I'm gone." He held onto her for a few more moments before passing her off to Brenda, who proceeded to leave the room. He smiled his usual—all toothy, knees shaking, eyes glistening—smile. "Come here, almost Bella Cullen." He pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. "I will have my phone on at all times. Any time, day or night, press junket, interview thing or not and I am there. Do you understand?"

"Even if you're on Lettermen? Leno?" I wanted to see if he was up to the challenge.

He chuckled. "Especially if I'm on Leno. I'd love to exclaim to the world that my _fiancé_ needed to talk to me."

"You are not serious."

"As a heart attack," he countered. I bet he would tell the whole world if he had the chance. Jasper yelled from outside that the car was all packed and I offered to walk Edward to the car. I gave the rest of them: Alice, Kate, Garrett and Jasper all a quick hug bye, before zeroing in on my fiancé.

_My fiancé. I liked the sound of that._

"I'm going to miss you," I said while a couple of tears started dripping down my face.

He tilted my chin up so my eyes could reach his. "And I you, baby. But it will only be for a month and then it's you and me forever. Deal?"

"Deal," I half laughed before he wiped the wetness from my cheeks.

"I love you." He leaned into kiss me before I had a chance to reply. I savored his taste even more, hoping, but yet knowing it would not get me through.

"I love you, too."

And then he left, but not before having the windows down and screaming, "I'll see you in a month, almost Bella Cullen."

I giggled to myself as Rose came outside to escort me back into the house. "Ready for the fun to begin?" she asked sarcastically.

_Ugh. _


End file.
